Nunca te olvide
by pen-aome
Summary: Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola frente a Inuyasha. FINAL! cap 29 "de tu mano"
1. Nuestro pasado

"**Nunca te olvide"**

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente, en principio este seria un one shot, pero creo que será un poco mas largo, pues en esta historia hay varias cosas por contar, a veces las cosas son tan complicadas que toma mucho tiempo el describir el porque de las cosas, este es un ejemplo de ello.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), además que mas quisiera que el buen Inuyasha fuese mió, pero no lo es, aunque creo que tengo uno de carne y hueso, ok no físicamente, pero a caray como se parecen en su forma de ser, regresando al punto, solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 1: nuestro pasado**

El pasado de Kagome Higurashi era sencillo, había nacido en la clase media, tenia una familia normal, la primogénita, teniendo además dos hermanos, creció en un pueblo lejano, por lo que ella convivió con el campo y la naturaleza, definitivamente fue muy feliz durante toda su infancia, pues todo era color de rosa y no enfrentaba problemas, pero cuando esta creció y se convirtió en adolescente comenzó a ver las cosas como eran realmente, un padre muy estricto que no permitiría que su hija cometiera un error, que le daba menos importancia por el hecho de ser mujer, ella no debía hablar acerca de sus pensamientos ni mucho menos contradecirle aun cuando su padre se encontraba en un error, y no lo hacia no tanto por su bienestar físico, si no el de su madre, dado que su padre desquitaba con ella toda la frustración que sentía, kagome entonces conoció lo que era temer y odiar a una persona, no entendía porque su madre seguía con aquel tipo, pero ella decía que era porque así lo había jurado una vez y debía de cumplir…

Entonces Kagome se hizo la promesa de que jamás se casaría, no permitiría que su destino fuese el mismo que el de su madre, aunque tuviese que vivir en soledad ella no quería sentirse atada toda su vida, deseaba tanto la libertad…

Además de ello kagome se dedico a sus estudios, y claro a sus amigas del pueblo, no es que le desagradase ese lugar, pero ella quería algo mas, quería salir y conocer el mundo y estaba segura que de quedarse ahí no lo conseguiría, además quería realizar grandes cosas, y no compartía la idea que se tenia en el pueblo que terminando la educación media superior seria un buen momento para que las mujeres se casaran… así pues estudio y presento un examen de admisión un una de las mejores universidades del país aunque esta se encontraba muy lejos de casa, su madre la apoyaba, creía en el potencial de Kagome, ella adoraba a su hija, haría lo que fuese por ella, amaba que su hija tuviese grandes esperanzas, y aquel espíritu luchador de kagome, siempre tenia pese a todo una sonrisa para regalar y la fe en las personas, pese a todo ella tenia una alma muy noble. Finalmente fue aceptada y aunque su padre se negó un poco logro entenderla y le dio el consentimiento para que ella fuese lejos de casa a estudiar… finalmente el la quería mucho, era su hija, aunque nunca supo bien como enfocar sus sentimientos.

Por su parte Inuyasha Taisho tenia un pasado mucho mas sencillo, se crió en un pueblo, muy lejano al de Kagome, su familia al igual que Kagome había pasado por muchos problemas, similares a la de Kagome, el no pretendía quedarse con el negocio familiar y pasar el resto de su vida cuidando ganado, así que decidió explotar su potencial y estudiar algo que lo impulsara a tener algo que ella siempre deseo, libertad absoluta, aun así amaba a su familia y deseaba ayudarles en cuanto pudiese, pero sabia que para poder lograrlo necesitaba armas, y esas armas se las daría el estudio, afortunadamente una de las mejores instituciones del país se encontraba cerca de casa, así que no le represento mucho problema, fue aceptado y comenzó su carrera hacia el futuro.

Kagome Higurashi contaba con solo 18 años cuando conoció a Inuyasha Taisho, que le llevaba con 7 años, ella recién había comenzado a estudiar la universidad mientras Inuyasha ya había terminado y había decidido estudiar un postgrado.

Físicamente Kagome en aquellos momentos era un poco alta, el cabello negro a media espalda, ondulado en las puntas, ojos chocolates sumamente expresivos, boca carnosa y pestañas largas y muy tupidas, rostro lleno de inocencia, y una hermosa y calida sonrisa, y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, aun así ella se veía como todavía una chiquilla, con vistos de ser mujer, era linda en conjunto.

Entre tanto Inuyasha era todo un hombre, cabello oscuro hasta la cintura (pese a ser todo un profesionista), un cuerpo bastante atlético, una personalidad enigmática, ojos color ámbar asombrosamente bellos, una sonrisa picara que podría poner nerviosa a mas de una, su presencia simplemente impactaba.

En un principio ella a pesar de reconocer que Inuyasha era atractivo, le pareció una persona desagradable pues tenia un trato rudo, tal pareciera que todos los demás seres en este mundo no se le podían semejarse, a sus ojos aquel tipo se creía un semi Dios y todo porque recién acababa de regresar de España debido a sus estudios de postgrado.

Pese a ello por una amiga en común, Kana, se vieron obligados a tratarse mas a fondo dado que ella les daba hospedaje a aquellos dos.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría Kagome e Inuyasha se trataron mas derivando en una amistad muy buena, conocieron mas afondo sus almas, sus tristezas y alegrías, sus demonios internos y todo aquello que los habían hecho ser quienes eran ahora, todos los días establecían charlas eternas hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ambos platicando se sus amores perdidos o los existentes.

Su amistad avanzo tanto que ella era frecuentemente invitada a la casa de Inuyasha, al principio a Kagome le parecía un poco atemorizante, pero el la calmaba diciendo que no era la primer mujer ni la ultima que se hospedaría en su casa, además ¿eran amigos no?. Si, eran amigos, pese a que en su momentos ambos se confesaron su odio, su amistad era realmente extraña, ella prefería estar con aquel hombre que le llevaba 7 años que con sus compañeros, así mismo que el prefería estar con aquella niña que recién comenzaba a vivir.

Kagome tardo un año en descubrir que comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, algo mas que la amistad que se profesaban, pero lo negó rotundamente, no quería perder su amistad con Inuyasha, al final de cuentas el no podría fijarse en ella, pues el estaba aun enamorado de Kikyo

------------------ flash back ----------------------------------------------

-No entiendo como es posible que todavía veas a Kikyo, después de todo lo que te hizo- refuto Kana que realmente estaba al borde de el colapso, simplemente no entendía porque Inuyasha se seguía torturando con esa presencia.

Mientras tanto inuyasha se veía distante, con los ojos llenos de tristeza, kagome no entendía nada de la conversación, pero ello solo le dio curiosidad, quería saber que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Gran Inuyasha se pusiera de tal modo.

-¿Inuyasha quien es Kikyo?- pregunto Kagome al no poder contener esa curiosidad.

Finalmente Inuyasha despertó y esta vez con su típico tono de altanería respondió a Kana secamente –Kana esto no es de tu incumbencia, además no lo entenderías, es mas si lo entiendes pero no lo quieres aceptar, ¿acaso Hakudoshi ya ha salido completamente de tu corazón?, no me molestes mas con ello pues no habrá mas respuesta que esa, o tal vez si la habrá pero espérate la peor- refuto mientras kana quedo sorprendida, vaya que ese Inuyasha no tenia pelos en la lengua, y finalmente el salio de la casa.

Kagome quedo con más dudas, tal vez no seria lo mas oportuno pero quería estar con Inuyasha, iba a seguirlo pero Kana la tomo por la mano y se lo impidió.

-¿Qué es lo que suceded Kana, porque se ha turbado de esa manera?- espeto Kagome, debería ser algo importante dado que inuyasha no es de los que están acostumbrado a reflejar su dolor y tristeza.

Kana insistió en que Kagome se sentara, lo mejor seria explicarle tal vez así entendiese mejor.

-Kagome, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, es algo que ha marcado a inuyasha, hace tiempo el tenia una amiga en la universidad, se llevo muy bien con ella y las cosas evolucionaron, ambos fueron novios, el se volvió prácticamente loco por ella, hacia cosas imposibles por ella, todo para ella, la relación a su punto de vista fue de maravillas, tanto así que le propuso matrimonio. Faltando un día antes de que la boda se celebrase, Kikyo lo dejo plantado, obviamente Inuyasha quería respuestas así que la busco, se encontró con kikyo la cual lo rechazo, le dijo que jamás se casaría con alguien como el, que esto había ido demasiado lejos y que nunca lo amo… le rompió el corazón a Inuyasha, pero el no se resigno y siguió buscando a Kikyo, yo no lo podía creer… en ese entonces Inuyasha era muy diferente a como lo conocemos ahora, el era un hombre muy bueno, no digo que ahora no lo sea, pero antes hacia todo para los demás, era un ser muy noble, en fin, el siguió buscándola aunque ella salio con alguien mas, se caso y luego se divorcio, Inuyasha siempre estuvo ahí para ella, para los momentos difíciles, el la seguía amando, y Kikyo se aprovechaba de eso, pues siempre tendría a alguien que la amase y que estuviese para ella, finalmente le hizo creer a Inuyasha que podrían tener un futuro juntos después de todo e Inuyasha se volvió a entusiasmar, reanudaron el noviazgo y a el no le importo nada, se alejo de muchas amistades por ella, todo por ella, pero por otro lado a la par de su noviazgo con Inuyasha Kikyo comenzó a salir con Naraku, tu lo conoces- Kagome solo asistió –pues bien Inuyasha se dio cuenta de ello, reclamo y kikyo le dijo que así estaban las cosas que lo tomara o lo dejara, y por increíble que parezca Inuyasha lo tomo, el creía que Naraku era solo un amigo para kikyo, pero al final de cuentas Kikyo se decidió por Naraku y se mudo con el, a escondidas de Inuyasha quien esa misma noche le propondría matrimonio a ella.

Inuyasha estallo, y a partir de ahí comenzó a cambiar, no permitiría que nadie mas lo pisoteara, si bien es cierto que antes Inuyasha era un ser tierno, también era alguien muy imponente, pero a partir de ello desarrollo un carácter terrible, simplemente se sintió pisoteado, y sabia perfectamente que el había permitido todo aquello, así que solo adopto esa personalidad fuerte, ofensiva y atemorizante hasta cierto punto para todo aquel que no le conoce bien-. Exclamo finamente Kana

Kagome se quedo atónita, como fue que Inuyasha permitió todo eso, ahora entendía ciertas actitudes de el, pero seguía sin entender…

-¿entonces que ha pasado, porque le dices que la sigue viendo?- pregunto Kagome, Kana volteo hacia ella y con coraje respondió

-Porque ahora que Kikyo ve que Inuyasha comienza a tener un futuro prometedor, lo quiere de vuelta, e Inuyasha a pesar de todo el dolor que vivió la ha estado buscando… es un idiota por buscarla, ella no merece la pena, no es mas que una arribista, yo lo he visto, como a pesar de negarlo el añora tener noticias suyas- dijo Kana al finalizar su relato.

Kagome no se lo creía, como inuyasha amaba a esa persona tan despreciable?, bueno le importaba porque era su amigo, pero quien era ella para juzgarle, ahí aunque fuese lo mas entupido los humanos reaccionamos de maneras muy extrañas.

------------- Fin del flash back-----------------------------------------

Ok, Kagome comenzó a sentir algo por Inuyasha pero no dijo nada y trato de actuar con naturalidad, la amistad con el era demasiado fuerte como para arriesgarse… además ya estaba todo hablado, ni ella ni Inuyasha pretendían enamorarse, ella porque no quería arriesgarse y perder la libertad que recién tenia, además se lo había prometido a si misma, no quería en su futuro un hombre que la gobernara, no quería sufrir lo que su madre…

Además por su parte Inuyasha no quería tener ninguna nueva relación, el aseguraba que no pretendía casarse si sabia que con su carácter haría sufrir a una mujer y a sus hijos, no quería ser un verdugo, no quería cometer los mismos errores….

Ellos se comprendían, comprendían el porque de su actuar, tal vez era una armadura, pero por el momento esta funcionaba muy bien, por su parte Kagome había aceptado el hecho de que Inuyasha nunca olvidaría a Kikyo, era algo muy lógico, uno no olvida tan fácilmente, afortunadamente el decidió dar por terminado ese asunto y no volver a ver a Kikyo, después de todo Kagome lo había convencido a seguir adelante, pese a que siempre la llevase por dentro…

Aun así pasado el tiempo las cosas entre ellos se volvieron aun mas cercanas, tanto que a ella le asustaba, ¿Por qué Inuyasha tenia ese brillo tan especial en los ojos cuando la veía?, ¿Por qué esa mirada no la había visto en nadie mas? Era tan hipnotizante y hermosa, pero a la vez le daba miedo, sabia que en su mirada había amor. Además habían establecido conexiones muy cercanas, de tal manera que eran capaces de comprenderse sin hablar, solo con mirarse a los ojos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, simplemente era magnifico, paseaban por toda la ciudad, el cocinaba para ella dado que ella era terrible para hacerlo, la defendía ante todos, siempre tratando de protegerla, además dado que ella estaba estudiando lo mismo que el alguna vez estudio le ayudaba en sus dudas, quedándose algunas veces dormida en sus brazos, era tan reconfortante dormir en los brazos e aquel hombre….

En ese momento ya no hubo dudas… Ella amaba a inuyasha Taisho con toda su alma, no comprendía como fue posible que el se haya metido tan adentro de su alma, pero a la vez no veía en Inuyasha ningún interés en seguir con esta relación, simplemente el tal vez la amase, tal vez no, pero a Kagome poco le importaba… ella Quería estar con el, aunque fuese como amiga, ella solo quería estar a su lado, porque a su lado simplemente se sentía plena… absolutamente feliz y sabia que Inuyasha e sentía de la misma manera.

Había que ver como la celaba cuando se enteraba de que Kagome tenia algún pretendiente, aunque después de hacer furia se portaba indiferente, odiaba a toda esa calaña de acosadores que atosigaban a Kagome, uno en especial pues realmente era incomodo hasta para Kagome, un tal Houyo que se había jurado que Kagome seria para el, Kagome opto por esconderse de el, no le quedaba mas, cuando le pidió ayuda a Inuyasha dado que Houyo se estaba extralimitando claro que el actuó, se hizo pasar como el novio de Kagome y fue capaz de organizar sus horarios para no dejar a kagome a solas para así evidenciar a Houyo que no tendría oportunidad, finalmente Houyo desistió después de tres meses de actuación.

Ella se sorprendió al saber que lo que ellos tenían era un cariño muy grande, sin malicia, uno que iba mas allá de todo el deseo, no es que no le pareciera atractivo, claro que lo era, pero bien podría el ser el hombre mas horrible del mundo y ella lo querría igual, además que estaba segura que ese brillo en los ojos jamás lo encontraría en otro ser…

Al cumplir ya dos años de que inuyasha y kagome se conocían llego una noticia que lo cambiaria todo… Inuyasha había sido aceptado en una buena Universidad en España para estudiar el doctorado y estaría ahí de cuatro a cinco años, ¡era el sueño dorado de Inuyasha convertido en realidad!, a kagome se le partió el corazón, sabia que ya pronto dejaría de ver a su querido y amado "amigo", pero con la mejor de sus sonrisas le dijo:

-Que bien Inuyasha, estoy muy feliz por ti, siempre lo quisiste y ahora lo tienes, nunca dude que lo lograrías-, Inuyasha recibió este abrazo de una manera muy diferente, la acerco mucho a ella y no la pretendía dejar ir, pero finalmente kagome se separo de el lentamente y al lograrlo le agrego:

-sabes yo algún día iré a España como tu, sabes que quiero conocer el mundo y España me parece un buen lugar para empezar- termino diciendo esto mientras se despedía, debía regresar a clases, y tal vez se encerraría en su cuarto esa noche y no lo vería, debía tomar fuerzas para verse feliz por el y no ser egoísta, además ella no tenia derecho, finalmente Inuyasha y ella eran solo amigos… mientras tanto Inuyasha la vio desaparecer entre las escaleras de las aulas y sonrió… esa niña si que era especial….

Al día siguiente Kagome fue a clases y cuando regreso encontró la comida hecha, una muy elaborada _seguro Inuyasha hizo todo esto… ¿pero donde esta?_ Se dijo para sus adentros, lo busco y no lo encontró, en fin al no encontrarlo ella suspiro y decidió esperarlo, mientras tanto se pondría a leer cualquier otra cosa, nada que tuviese que ver con sus estudios.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha regresaba a casa con una cantidad increíble de papeles y panfletos, al llegar vio a Kagome recostada en la cama, ella volteo a verlo y lo encontró extremadamente apuesto con esa sonrisa que lucia, además con un buen numero de papeles. Ella frunció el seño queriendo preguntar, pero antes de que pudiese emitir cualquier palabra el hablo…

-mira, me he pasado todo el día buscando información para ti, he preguntado en la universidad y puedes ir de intercambio a España, aquí te traigo todas las opciones de las universidades que ofertan la misma carrera que estas cursando, allá llevaras materias que llevas aquí mismo, además he preguntado y puedes ir a donde mismo que yo Kagome- dijo inuyasha muy decidido y feliz.

Kagome se quedo sorprendida

-Ven Kagome, vamos juntos a España, tu también lo quieres, eres como yo, vamos, lo tengo todo listo, se solo que tu quieres- afirmo Inuyasha

Kagome se quedo atónita, ¿Dios que bien se sentía el saber que Inuyasha la quería a un lado de el, ella aceptaría feliz, realmente quería seguir a Inuyasha hasta el fin del mundo pero… no podía, estaba su familia, además no tendría dinero para realizar tal viaje, aunque fuese una estudiante becada no lograría solventar sus gastos allá, además que pensaría su familia si supiesen que a vivido en el mismo techo con un hombre (aunque en diferentes habitaciones) y que ahora se va con este prácticamente al otro lado del mundo…. No podía, maldita sea porque la conciencia viene a arruinarlo todo…

-¿entonces que dices, nos vamos?- exclamo un inuyasha anhelante, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella tal vez no podría…

-mmm…, este, Inuyasha, claro que me encanta la idea, claro que me gustaría acompañarte a España, pero ahora no es el momento, no puedo hacerlo, no podría con el cambio de programas allá, además quiero ir allá y hacer un buen papel, y para ello debo tener las bases muy bien puestas, y apenas me las están dando en clases, por ahora no puedo…- exclamo ella con los ojos bajos.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación, demasiado tiempo para el juzgar de Kagome, finalmente Inuyasha rompió con aquel silencio.

-entiendo, ahora no es el momento, en fin yo regresare cada que pueda y te veré, algún día podrás irte, te lo aseguro, regresare en vacaciones te lo prometo y entonces nos veremos-.

-si, se que lo harás-

Finalmente se abrazaron y si dispusieron a comer.

Pasaron dos meses después de ello, entre tanto Inuyasha dispuso todo, regreso a casa de sus padres para hacer los últimos preparativos para su viaje, Kagome ayudo un poco desde donde estaba, ella aun se encontraba en clases, finalmente Inuyasha le llamo invitándola una vez mas a casa de sus padres.

-Vamos Kagome, no puedo creer que te estés negando, no es la primera vez que vas, además será una comida solamente, prometo regresarte a tu casa ese mismo día si así lo prefieres- gruño inuyasha, había insistido ya mucho sin observar un cambio de posición de la chica.

-No es que no me importes, tenlo bien claro Inuyasha, pero no puedo, tengo mis exámenes finales y no puedo ir con tus padres entiende, creo que este adiós tendrá que ser vía telefónica- suspiro Kagome, porque tendría que ser tan difícil, porque Inuyasha no lo entendía si había pasado por lo mismo, ese Inuyasha era un amor, pero también era un impulsivo cabeza dura…

-eso lo veremos- gruño Inuyasha y finalmente colgó, dejando a Kagome muy aturdida.

Era sábado, Kagome estaba en casa junto con Kana y su pequeño hijo, ese pequeño era como su hermano, pero ahora la ausencia de Inuyasha se sentía tan pesada, si no fuese por ese pequeño seguramente lo estaría pasando fatal, era medio día y el sol presentaba un día realmente hermoso, sin embargo Kagome no tenia deseos de salir, al siguiente día Inuyasha volaría a España y se pasaría una buena temporada allá, no estaba feliz, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, no cabía duda que era una cobarde por nunca haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Inuyasha, por nunca haber probado esos labios, no importaba lo que pasara, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, no vería a Inuyasha en un buen tiempo…

Toc, toc toc.

Kagome salio de sus pensamientos, y al percibir que Kana se encontraba con su pequeño, ella misma salio a abrir, no era nada menos que Inuyasha…

-ok, que bien que estas lista, vamos- ordeno inuyasha.

-¿Qué?, ¿a donde?, que pasa…- Kagome no entendía porque inuyasha estaba ahí en vísperas de su viaje.

-fácil, no has querido ir a donde mis padres para comer conmigo antes de irme, y como dicen por ahí, si la montaña no va a Maoma, Maoma va a la montaña, así que nada, toma tus cosas que nos vamos a comer a un restaurante con mis padres y una prima-.

-es broma ¿verdad?- simplemente Kagome no se lo creía.

En eso la voz de la mamá de Inuyasha apareció.

-Nada de eso kagome, queremos que vengas a comer con nosotros, al final de cuentas somos familia no?- aclamo la mujer, le encantaba kagome, simplemente perfecta para Inuyasha, algo pequeña, pero le había hecho bien a Inuyasha contar con alguien como ella, muchas veces hizo insinuaciones sobre ella e Inuyasha, tal vez aun era pequeña, pero aquella muchacha seria la madre de sus nietos algún día.

Kagome se sonrojo un poco, pero trato de controlarse y asintió, tomo su bolso, se puso un poco de maquillaje y salio junto con ellos, Kana también los acompaño junto con su pequeño.

Inuyasha escogió un restaurante campestre, muy lejos de la ciudad, en medio de la nada, un hermoso restaurante – posada, comieron y departieron, Kagome en frente de Inuyasha solo reía, en ello miro a Inuyasha y sus ojos brillaron mas que nunca, vaya, esta vez no sintió miedo… sintió pánico, pánico por todo lo que le provocaba ese brillar, ahora mas intenso que nunca, como si hasta el brillo de los ojos de Inuyasha también se estuviese despidiendo…

-Kagome gracias por estar aquí, se que tienes que estudiar- dijo finalmente Inuyasha.

-esta bien, no agradezcas nada, gracias por venir aquí con toda tu familia-.

La conversación siguió su rumbo y salieron del restaurante, tenia una hermosa área verde donde todos se sentaron a platicar y disfrutar de la naturaleza… pero al levantarse para ponerse en marcha y regresar a la ciudad Inuyasha hizo que Kagome se retrasara junto con el para llegar al auto, ahora ambos estaban solos.

-Te extrañare Inuyasha- dijo Kagome al sentir la fuerte mano de Inuyasha sobre su brazo.

-Feh, no me extrañes, regresare pronto, ademas para eso existe el Internet, te escribiré y te contare todas mis aventuras- refuto Inuyasha.

-claro, estaré esperando noticias tuyas y quiero sab…- Kagome no pudo terminar su frase porque Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, un beso desesperado, que paralizo a Kagome, una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo, Kagome comenzó a temblar, el lo podía notar y sonrió, vaya esa niña si que era inexperta y a la vez era exquisita, pero ella no se separo, en vez de ello, Kagome se acerco mas a el acomodándose a su cuerpo, quedando perfectamente acoplados, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, ella llevo sus manos a su pecho, quería expresar en ese beso todo el amor que tenia, el lo sintió y la tomo por la nuca y la cintura para profundizar el beso, realmente Kagome no se lo creía, pero lo estaba disfrutando, el beso se torno lento y lleno de sentimiento, pero después de un tiempo se separaron, ella, se sonrojo y giro su cabeza hacia algún otro lado, el lado que fuese pero no frente a Inuyasha, el comprendió, y la tomo de la mano para llegar al auto y regresar a casa.

En el camino no cruzaron palabra, pero ambos sabían que no hablarían en el futuro de aquel beso, finalmente llegaron a la casa de kana y se despidieron.

Lo último que menciono Inuyasha a Kagome antes de irse fue:

-te escribiré todos los días, prometo que volveré-

Finalmente lo vio alejarse.

**Continuara…….**

**n/a**: este capitulo lo dedique a contar a grandes rasgos la historia que unió a Kagome e Inuyasha, esto para que se pudiese entender mejor los capítulos que vienen y que entiendan a la vez la manera de ser tanto de Inuyasha como de Kagome, ambos temerosos al amor, por diferentes situaciones.

Tal vez parezca mucha información en poco tiempo, pero es que la historia se desarrolla a partir de la separación, solo que tuve que poner antecedentes.

Bueno me despido… dejen comentarios

**Pen-aome**


	2. ¿Que me pasa?

"**Nunca te olvide"**

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente, en principio este seria un one shot, pero creo que será un poco mas largo, pues en esta historia hay varias cosas por contar, a veces las cosas son tan complicadas que toma mucho tiempo el describir el porque de las cosas, este es un ejemplo de ello.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 2: ¿que me pasa?**

Kagome despertó de su sueño sobresaltada, nuevamente se encontraba intranquila, al igual que los días anteriores había sentido una presencia, una presencia que en otras circunstancias ella apreciaría mucho, pero ahora, como estaban las cosas solo le causaba una sola cosa… preocupación.

-Kami, que es lo que habrá sucedido con Inuyasha- suspiro.

Sabia muy bien que esa sensación se estaba intensificando, esa presión que sentía en las muñecas cada vez que Inuyasha estaba pasando por una mala situación, ella lo podía sentir, pero ya que ahora se encontraban en continentes diferentes, la conexión entre ellos se había restablecido después de años y ahora nuevamente podía sentir a Inuyasha, cuando la necesitaba, cuando estaba feliz, ella podía sentir una pequeña parcela de lo que el sentía. Pero hacia tanto que no lo veía… cuatro años para ser exactos. Si no fuese por el bendito Internet seguramente ya se habrían perdido la pista.

Después de pensar un poco en esta conexión, con Inuyasha que en algún momento fue el amor de su vida, decidió levantarse porque hoy tendría un día muy agitado… hoy iría junto con su mejor amiga, Sango, en búsqueda de un vestido muy significativo… su vestido de novia…

Tomo una ducha, esperando que así se despejara su mente, se supone que debería estar feliz, se iba a casar con un hombre maravilloso, alguien que la a tratado desde el primer momento como lo mas hermoso y delicado de este planeta, alguien quien le hizo cambiar de parecer y creer que ella podría volver a amar y esta vez, ser amada con igual o mayor intensidad, tanto así que había cambiado de parecer, después de haber jurado jamás casarse había aceptado, pues el dulce amor que Kouga le profesaba le había sanado el alma.

Salio de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, le gustaba salir así, con las gotas de agua aun recorriendo su piel y secarse así, de manera natural, así el tiempo que tardase en secarse seria como un tiempo en el cual ella terminaba de relajarse.

Se dirigió al closet y saco su vestuario del día, esta vez se vestiría cómoda, dado a que estaba segura que recorrería muchas tiendas junto con Sango, unos zapatos color camel con un tacón bajo para así poder caminar sin temor a cansarse, unos jeans muy justos y la camiseta verde sin mangas y de escote generoso que tanto le gustaba dado que le hacia un gran favor a su figura.

Bien, ya estaba todo seleccionado, se quito la toalla y volteo al espejo, se enfrento a si misma, en definitiva había cambiado muchísimo desde que se había distanciado de Inuyasha, en ese tiempo su cuerpo se había transformado, su cintura se había torneado y estrechado, su busto se volvió aun mas generoso, sus caderas anchas y bien marcadas, acompañada de unos glúteos que lucían bastante bien, sus piernas largas, torneadas pero nada delgadas, si, su cuerpo había cambiado, pero también su rostro sus ojos aun conservaban esa ternura e inocencia que reflejaba en cualquier momento pero también ahora reflejaban coquetería innata, sus labios seguían siendo bien formados y carnosos, pero de alguna forma hacia que todo el conjunto diera como resultado el rostro de una mujer intrigante, donde la inocencia, la alegría y la sensualidad tenia una fusión extraña pero a la vez deliciosa. El resultado de ello es que Kagome se convirtió físicamente en una mujer muy atractiva sin que lo pretendiese, aunque ella tardo para darse cuenta de ello, los acontecimientos de estos últimos tiempos le hicieron darse cuenta, aunque le parecía extraño que estos cambios ocurriesen después de que Inuyasha se fuera de su lado.

- nuevamente estoy pensando en el, no es bueno, finalmente ya tome mi decisión y la seguiré-, finalmente suspiro derrotada y se vistió.

Se escucho un claxon afuera de su departamento, siendo Sango la causante de tal alboroto, termino por arreglarse, tomo su bolso y salio corriendo en busque da de su amiga.

-Vaya Kagome, no es posible que seas tan impuntual!!- lo dijo Sango con cara de reprimenda.

- Oh vamos, si solo me he retrasado por cinco minutos, además no vamos en si a una cita, es solo un vestido- menciono Kagome en tono conciliador.

-¡como que solo un vestido!, este es el mas importante de tu vida Kagome y conociéndote deberías de estar muy ansiosa, es mas, algo raro te ha de estar pasando, porque esta reacción no es muy de Kagome sabes-

- Bueno es cierto que me emociono mucho, pero vamos, este paso que doy…(por alguna razón no quiso mencionar la palabra matrimonio) lo hago por una mejor razón que el verme linda en un vestido, va mucho mas allá- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, intentando calmar a Sango, que últimamente se encontraba un poco mas irritable que de costumbre.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón y me alegro que lo veas de esa forma tan madura, no cabe duda que estas dando un paso muy importante pero también uno muy muy acertado, Kouga te ama con todo el corazón-, exclamo Sango de forma victoriosa, cielos su amiga si que tenia suerte, que bueno era saber que la vida al fin le había traído el amor que ella merecía, y que logro el milagro de sanar su alma. De cualquier forma Kagome no escucho esto último pues mientras Sango decía esto y arrancaba el auto ella simplemente volteo a ver el panorama y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

_Si, el matrimonio va mas allá de un vestido, es compartir una vida, es tener un alma en dos cuerpos…ja… mi alma, mi alma y la de Kouga vueltas una sola, con Kouga hasta el final de los tiempos, casi ni yo misma me lo creo…_

Mientras pensaba en esto se dirigían por la ciudad a la plaza, seguro ahí encontrarían su tan famoso vestido….

-------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la plaza y al voltear a ver a Sango esbozándole una sincera sonrisa, Kagome decidió pasarlo bien y disfrutar cada momento, al final de cuentas su vestido de novia ¿no?, habría que entusiasmarse por que se uniría a un hombre maravilloso ¿no es así?.

Llegaron al fin a la tienda de novias, la cantidad de vestidos ahí era impresionante, nunca se había puesto a pensar como serian esos lugares, nunca los quiso visitar, pensó que seria como cualquier tienda, pero no, al parecer la selección de los candidatos, el que la vendedora se metiera junto con ella al vestidor para probarle los vestidos, el que le acomodase todo ese armatoste que tenían los vestidos y sorprenderse con lo pesados que eran, salir, escoger el velo a juego, modelar por cinco minutos cada vestido a Sango, Sango a punto del llanto al ver a su amiga vestida de esa manera y la vendedora elogiándola por lo bien que se veía, para después volverse al vestidor, y probarse uno nuevo y reescoger el velo, si que era un ritual, un ritual muy largo y hasta cierto punto agotador pero a la vez excitante, al final casi cronometraba media hora por vestido.

Al probarse al cuarto vestido, strapless sin mucho vuelo, sencillo pero a la vez tan elegante y delicado, con aquella gasa tan delicada que cubría todo el vestido, con pedrería fina en todo ello y la pequeña cauda, el velo hermosamente sostenido por una peineta española aperlada, la hizo abrir los ojos al verse frente al espejo, por Dios, se veía como nunca lo había pensado pero a la vez de alguna forma como siempre había imaginado, -_Dios me veo como una novia-_, se dijo para si misma Kagome, y en ese mismo instante se le vino un solo nombre a la mente…_ -Inuyasha-_….

E incontrolablemente vino a su mente uno de sus sueños e antaño, -_Si este vestido fuese para mi Boda con Inuyasha… Inuyasha, si tan solo me hubieses dado una razón para seguir creyendo en este amor…_- de repente en un instante todo se torno tan melancólico, los fantasmas de un amor fallido la devoraron y sentía que se asfixiaba, deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar, se estaba ahogando, quería huir de si misma, de su mente, pero ahí estaba frente al espejo junto a Sango, portando un maravilloso vestido de novia para casarse con Kouga, no pudo detener las lagrimas que rogaban por salir y rodar por sus mejillas, hasta caer sobre la tela de aquel vestido sin que ella cambiara su semblante o produjera algún sonido, simplemente fue una explosión silenciosa.

- Kagome, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿porque lloras?, ¿acaso no te gusta?, yo lo veo exquisito, ¿te lastima?, ¿que sucede Kagome?, Kagome, ¡¡¡Kagome responde!!!-.

En ese momento Kagome salio de su ensimismamiento y cayo en cuenta de que había derramado lagrimas, rápidamente respondió.

–claro que estoy bien, porque no abría de estarlo-.

- Pues que yo sepa las lagrimas no se derraman así como así- refuto Sango tratando de averiguar que es lo que sucedía con su amiga.

- aaahhh, es eso, es porque estoy muy feliz Sango, feliz de casarme con Kouga, solo que con este vestido todo lo vi mas real y me entusiasme, es todo, además ya sabes, a veces soy taaaan nena y derramo lagrimas por lo que sea, lo sabes, lo has vivido- bromeo.

Sango dudo un poco, pero algo así tenia sentido, mas proviniendo de su amiga, aunque tenia sus reservas, así que simplemente asintió comprendiéndola, si seguro seria eso, no podría ser nada mas, no debía ser nada mas…

-esta bien, no pasa nada, es muy normal que las novias se pongan nerviosas, mas la enemiga jurada del matrimonio, la señorita "amo mi libertad y no pretendo arriesgarla por nada"… así que dime que te parece el vestido, como te dije a mis ojos es maravilloso-.

-jajaja si, he!!! Nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber jajaja, y en cuanto al vestido me parece perfecto, -_como siempre y como nunca lo soñé_- , creo que tenemos a un ganador…… señorita, quiero este vestido, aunque me gustaría que se realicen unos ajustes- dijo Kagome indicando que la cintura del vestido debería de estrechase un poco.

La vendedora asintió mientras sonreía –claro señorita, se le tomaran las medidas para mandarlo a hacer, solo que demorara un poco pues este vestido pertenece a los que provienen de España, lo mandaremos a hacer a su medida-

Sango abrió los ojos al ver a Kagome acariciar la hermosa y suave seda del vestido, sabia perfectamente lo que España significaba – _o Dios por favor que no lo recuerde_-

Mientras tanto en Kagome retumbaba la palabra España y con ello el remolino mental comenzaba nuevamente…

-_España…España…España, ahí sigue y seguirá Inuyasha, Inuyasha… Inuyasha, espera… NOOOO, Kouga, solo piensa en Kouga, el te ama y tu a el, no hay mas, Inuyasha es tu pasado, Kouga es tu presente, además ya no es tiempo de dudar, ya has dudado demasiado, Kouga es el hombre de tu vida Kagome, no tienes derecho siquiera a pensar en alguien mas_-, wow otra batalla interna estaba por liberarse, y es algo que ella evitaría a toda costa.

Continuara…

**N/A:** que les parece, este es el primer capitulo de mi historia, dado que el primero fue meramente explicativo pues la historia es un poco complicada. ¿Que les parece?

Este capitulo es corto, pero solo así se mantiene el suspenso, de lo contrario las cosas avanzarían y ya no seria igual…

Y bueno que decir de Kagome, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, ¿y de repente se sabe que se piensa casar con Kouga!, que fue lo que paso, bueno eso será descubierto en los siguientes capítulos….

Gracias por leer y por favor se los suplico quiero reviews!!!!!!!

Se despide pero promete regresar pronto: pen-aome,


	3. Un cambio de planes

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente, en principio este seria un one shot, pero creo que será un poco mas largo, pues en esta historia hay varias cosas por contar, a veces las cosas son tan complicadas que toma mucho tiempo el describir el porque de las cosas, este es un ejemplo de ello.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 3: Cambio de planes**

En el capitulo anterior…

-_España…España…España, ahí sigue y seguirá Inuyasha, Inuyasha… Inuyasha, espera… NOOOO, Kouga, solo piensa en Kouga, el te ama y tu a el, no hay mas, Inuyasha es tu pasado, Kouga es tu presente, además ya no es tiempo de dudar, ya has dudado demasiado, Kouga es el hombre de tu vida Kagome, no tienes derecho siquiera a pensar en alguien mas_-, wow otra batalla interna estaba por liberarse, y es algo que ella evitaría a toda costa.

------------------- -------------------------------------------- -------------

Kagome y Sango regresaron a su apartamento, definitivamente era muy bueno tener a Sango cerca, después de que ambas consiguiesen trabajo se habían separado, aunque mantenían contacto, pero hacia poco Sango había sido contratada por una compañía en la misma ciudad, por lo que se pudieron frecuentar mucho mas, pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, ambas tratando de avanzar y prosperar, su vida ya estaba encarrilada, en tanto Kagome se había empleado en una trans-nacional, eso le había redituado bien y ahora ya podía ayudar a su familia, y a ella misma…

----------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------

-Todo esta quedando muy bien Kagome- los detalles están quedando perfectos- comento sango al mismo tiempo en que se tiraba sobre el sillón de la sala, mientras Kagome se dirigía a la cocina.

-Si, todo va muy bien, y sabes apenas me da tiempo, no se como lo logro, bueno en realidad si, Kouga ha hecho muchos de los preparativos por mi-

-Si, ese medico si que sabe tratarte como a una princesa-

-es parte de su naturaleza, siempre ha sido así, ha veces creo que es demasiado perfecto, es mas, siento que miente-

-¡Hay por favor Kagome no alucines!, no es posible que sigas tan mal acostumbrada a la mala vida, no cabe duda que eres una masoquista-

-Lo dices por Inuyasha ¿verdad?- Sango se sorprendió ante la naturalidad de Kagome, -no te preocupes en estos momentos Inuyasha es parte de mi pasado, y es algo que no pienso olvidar porque existió, al final de cuentas el me ha dejado muchas lecciones de vida, pero ahora es solo alguien mas, sabes a veces me encuentro con el por Internet, pero ahora solo son cosas básicas, de como esta y cosas así, de cómo esta el clima, en fin nada profundo-.

-Pues así debería de ser, después que el infeliz no estuvo aquí cuando necesitaste de el, ni si quiera en el plano moral, simplemente no le importo si sufrías o no, si tenias a alguien que te ayudase y cuando quería se comunicaba contigo y si estaba de mal humor te mandaba al diablo, su actitud en cuanto Kagura apareció en su vida, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que…-

Kagome la interrumpió

-Sabes, eso ya no importa, si yo siempre estuve para el, pero el nunca para mi ya no importa, ahora tengo a alguien que si vela por mi, que me ama y que daría todo por mi, así que lo demás ya no importa-

-ahora Sango serias tan amable de venir y ayudarme a colocar los víveres en sus lugares-.

-Claro y después me voy, pues no quiero hacer mal tercio-.

Kagome sonrió, Sango se estaba ablandando, pese a sus momentos de histeria…

-Así es, querida, pero no es nada importante, es solo que vendrá, de hecho podrías estar presente-

-Jaja ni loca, además yo también tengo una vida-

-ya, esta bien, ya entendí, bueno será mejor que te vayas entonces y te veo pronto ok, gracias por acompañarme a el vestido-

-De nada, además quiero asegurarme de que en verdad no dejes desaprovechare esta oportunidad que se te presenta, ese hombre además de ser hermoso es excelente-

-ya lo se… y es todo mió-

Ambas se abrazaron y Sango salio como bólido del departamento de Kagome.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

-Hola amor-

- hola Kouga, ¡porque vienes tan arreglado?- exclamo Kagome al ver a Kouga tan exquisitamente ataviado. De esa forma se veía muy atractivo, sus ojos azules iluminados, su coleta alta que lo hacia ver un tanto rebelde, aunque en el fondo fuere muy respetuoso por las reglas, su cuerpo atlético y musculado, esa tez morena que lo hacia ver ser en conjunto, pero además de ello ese día Kouga se presento frente Kagome de manera diferente estaba por tanto un traje negro, con corbata, simplemente de veía muy bien.

-ha, eso es porque mi niña hermosa tienes frente a tus ojos al nuevo jefe de departamento del hospital y quería compartirlo contigo belleza-

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, sabia que Kouga era bueno, pero había avanzado de forma sorprendente, finalmente reacciono y se abalanzó sobre el, siempre impetuosa, jamás podría corregirse, quería felicitarlo.

-Oh Kouga que buena noticia, me alegro por ti, ahora si podrás hacer todo lo que habías planeado, que bien, se que ese hospital repuntara machismo con tu venida, felicidades-

-ahhh pero debemos de festejarlo amor, que te parece si cenamos para festejarlo- Dijo Kouga mientras abría la puerta y dio paso a una serie de mujeres vestidas de manera oriental, traían entre sus manos viandas, velar, vino, todo lo necesario para una cena romántica…

Kagome estaba sorprendida, que manera de ser espontáneo y original, ese hombre valía oro y la amaba tanto… dio gracias a Dios por tener un hombre así en su vida que la quisiera, sonrió y nuevamente beso a Kouga,de manera cariñosa, mientras sus brazos se afirmaban alrededor de el dorso de aquel hombre veía como su sala era acondicionada como un hermoso sitio que parecía ser sacado de alguna película romántica, luz de velas, rosas y pétalos, regados pos aquí y por allá, el vino enfriándose, la mesa de centro se convirtió en la mesa en donde se llevaría acabo esa cena, un delicioso banquete oriental, en cuanto todo estuvo dispuesto las "camareras" se retiraron dejándolos a los dos solos.

E la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su lugar, fue hacia donde el equipo de sonido y puso música clásica, se acerco y comenzó a servir para los dos, finalmente se sentó.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un brindis?... brindo por esta noche, por este momento mágico en la que me siento completamente feliz junto a la mujer que amo y con compartiré toda mi vida… salud-

Kagome solo veía con ternura a aquel hombre, realmente le estaba tan agradecida por sacarla de aquel estado en el que se encontraba, en donde la desesperanza era la que imperaba, pero ahora todo era diferente y el estuvo a su lado, siempre, finalmente sonrió feliz por ese momento, tomo su copa y la alzo por todo lo alto.

-Salud, por el mejor jefe de departamento que algún hospital halla visto, y también por el hombre que tengo enfrente por ser el mas tierno y comprensivo que he conocido-

El sonido de un chocaz de las copas se escucho y comenzaron con la velada esta fue amena, llena de proyectos, de sueños, de planes… de pensamientos acerca del trabajo, de lo sorprendida que estaría la familia de Kouga etc.

Finalmente terminaron de cenar y comenzaron a baliar, al son de la música, despacio, juntos, y comenzó a besarla, tiernamente, poco a poco la condujo hacia el sofá y cayeron uno al lado el otro, Kagome simplemente de dio risa, pero el no espero y comenzó a besarla, a llenarla de besos, kagome sonreía y lo abrazaba por el cuello, el comenzó a tocarle la pierna, y ella solo volteo a verlo…de todas formas siguieron los besos de su prometido, ella tenia en la mente que pronto aquel hombre seria su esposo, mientras se encontraba pensando en ello, el comenzó a recostarla en el sillón, mientras comenzó a descender hacia el cuello de la chica, besándola quedamente, demasiado lento, mientras tanto subía su mano por su pierna, ella suspiro al ser traída a la realidad, ahí estaba bajo aquel hombre tan correcto, aunque bueno, tal vez en esos momentos no fuese tan correcto, era tan bueno conocer y tener a un hombre así, de repente entre sus besos suspiro.

-te amo tanto Inu..- y callo, sin querer estuvo a punto de nombrar a inuyasha, ¿porque en ese momento?, si todo era tan perfecto con kouga que demonios tenia que ver inuyasha en ese momento.

-Perdón amor ¿que dijiste, a quien ibas a nombrar?- menciono Kouga mientras se separaba de Kagome.

-Vamos Kagome piensa rápido-, se decía mientras ella también se incorporaba.

-Dije que te amo tanto Y NO… me gustaría que te molestases, pero quisiera que por ahora no avanzáramos mas porque sabes que me gustaría dejarlo para después- acoto ella.

Ella sabia que aun no estaba muy convencido de lo que le decía, esta bien, tendría que decirle lo que siempre se había reservado, era cierto que tal vez se dejase querer y que ella no le demostrara tanto su afecto, esta vez pronunciaría lo que nunca e había dicho, tal vez por reservas, tal vez porque lo había sentido, pero no para el…

-sabes que te amo, no existen límites y comparación pera esto que siento, que simplemente a tu lado soy feliz, que soy tan dichosa, y que pase lo que pase siempre estarás en mi-

Kouga frunció el entrecejo, estaba desconcertado, podría jurar que nombraría a alguien mas, pero aquello no era posible, menos previniendo de Kagome.

-Pero amor si estamos comprometidos, que mas da silo adelantamos un poco, además no es la primera vez que te beso así- refuto Kouga.

Kagome trago saliva, bien por ahora le había creído.

-Si Kouga, estamos comprometidos, pero el kouga que conozco y que es tan amante de las reglas no quisiera hacerlo, verdad…-

-además se que esta ve s diferente, se que esta vez no es nada mas besos y caricias, lo veo en tus ojos Kouga, no me espanto ni nada, pero es mejor que lo dejemos así-

-Tienes razón, me deje llevar, esta bien por hoy no intentare aprovecharme de mi linda prometida, además puedo decir que hoy al final de día he obtenido una victoria mas-

-¿A si?, ¿y cual es si se puede saber?-

Kouga sonrió y tomo las manos de Kagome, se as llevo a los labios y las beso, finalmente dijo.

-Por fin logre que me dijeras cuanto me amas-

-Acaso he sido fría contigo?, me haces sentir mal-

-Claro que no mi niña hermosa, todo lo contrario, es solo que nunca quise forzarte a nada, ni a declararme nada, esta vez esto salio de forma tan natural, soy feliz porque soy completamente correspondido- finalmente la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, mientras tanto Kagome respondía a ese abrazo, pero se sentía extraña, porque esas palabras en efecto, nunca se las había dicho a kouga, tal vez fuese algo de su pasado, tal vez ese Inuyasha aun pesaba en su ser, pero eso era imposible, ella estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre maravilloso, y aquel sujeto del pasado estaba muy lejos y así seguiría…

Después de esto kouga estuvo un poco mas en el sitio de Kagome y cuando finalmente salio de su departamento Kagome suspiro…

_La verdad kouga, te amo, bueno tal vez no con pasión, pero eso es porque ahora soy una mujer madura, no una niña que se ilusiona y crea castillos en el aire, pero sabes, la verdad es que no quiero tener por ahora intimidad… si, y eso es porque siempre me había jurado que si alguien me tocaba ese debía ser inuyasha, sin importar que_.

-vaya que fui muy tonta al pensar así, pero estaba enamorada como cualquier jovencita, y lo que menos haría es estar con Inuyasha ahora, por mi y por el mismo-.

Bueno otra vez estaba en sus pensamientos, quien sabe lo que le estaría sucediendo, pero debía ser algo importante, de todas formas hacia un año que no se comunicaban por Internet…

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -

--¡No puede ser, porque no me dijeron entes!- bramo un hombre de mirada dorada

-amigo recién lo supimos, la verdad es que este proyecto ha sido costoso y ahora que la compañía esta por celebrar una fisión, al parecer este será un gasto innecesario- dijo un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules y una coleta pequeña y baja.

-¡Me importa un demonio lo que se haga en esta compañía, pero este proyecto no debe ser abandonado, son demasiados años Miroku, demasiado tiempo, y se que pronto obtendremos resultados!, esto es un insulto, no cabe duda que los directivos son unos imbeciles-

-dirás lo que quieras, pero ellos tienen el poder y tu no, ellos tienen el dinero y tu no, además lo cierto es Inuyasha que no hemos avanzado mucho, los términos que la compañía vecina nos pide por su colaboración son casi imposibles de solventar, y tu no has encontrado otra vía para legar a el mismo resultado, simplemente los directivos ya no creen mas en las promesas.

-¡Maldita sea!, se que estoy a un paso, además odio que me presionen, y mas que abandonen y echen por la borda algo tan importante de forma tan fácil, ¿cuando es la siguiente junta de los directivos?-

-y que vas a hacer al respecto, no puedes hacer mucho y lo sabes-

-Ya veras, ya lo veras- gruño el oji dorado mientras comenzaba a formular un plan.

------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

-Kagome, el jefe quiere hablar contigo- anuncio una secretaria, mientras tanto Kagome estaba en su oficina analizando la información que recién hacia llegado.

------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------

Ella abrió la puerta del despacho después de ser anunciada, un hombre anciano de escasos cabellos y ojos saltones estaba sentado al final del escritorio, Kagome camino decidida hacia el.

-me mando llamar señor Totosay- dijo con mucha fuerza.

-si, así es niña, te he mandado llamar porque quiero hacerte una proposición- señalo el anciano mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acerco a una pequeña cava, mientras se servia un poco de coñac.

Tomo un trago y después prosiguió.

-Como sabes esta compañía es una transnacional, y también sabrás que pronto habrá la fusión de esta con una compañía europea, así pues se tienen que ver varios aspectos en cuanto a esta fusión, como sabes esto nos atañe muchos puntos a considerar, por lo que la compañía debe mandar a su representante para que se encargue de hacer los acuerdos convenientes para que ambas compañías salgan beneficiadas, además de ello es muy importante que se vigile el bienestar de esta, y siendo así se ha decidido que tu, Kagome Higurashi seas la representante de nuestra compañía, esta es una excelente oportunidad para ti, representara todo un reto, te codearas con grandes empresarios, entraras además en un equipo multidisciplinario para realizar esta fisión, en total seria muy enriquecedor para ti-.

Kagome guardo silencio…

-Señor, lo que me ofrece me halaga, pero creo que aquí hay personal de mucho mas experiencia que yo, porque me ha escogido a mi?- pregunto Kagome, estaba nerviosa.

-Porque tu tienes deseos de aprender, te apasionas por lo que haces, no tienes el orgullo crecido como tantos otros y eso te permite tener visión, además tu eres excelente en tu área y quiero que tu seas la que vaya-

-Y a donde iré-

-A España, allá se encuentra la cede para el proyecto-

Kagome se quedo sorprendida un momento, otra vez ese país y sus recuerdos, tuvo una corazonada, pero tal vez serian los deseos tontos de antaño.

-será un tiempo relativo, solo en cuanto ya se tenga todos los parámetros definidos y viables, después si es que así lo deseas podrás regresar aquí, y además de entregar los informes finales, te encargarías de poner en acción a las personas necesarias a fin de que toso este asunto funcione a la perfección, aunque estoy seguro que también podrías quedarte un poco mas de tiempo y dirigirlo desde ahí mismo, esa es tu ventaja, podrás elegir que es lo que quieres hacer, será cuestión de tan solo cuatro meses aproximadamente- aseguro Totosay mientras se acomodaba placidamente en su escritorio.

-Pero señor Sabe usted que no puedo, voy a casarme en un mes y me es imposible aceptarlo-

Totosay miro a kagome con aire de frialdad y enojo.

-o no niña, no te estoy pidiendo tu autorización, es algo que harás, a menos que quieras ser despedida… simplemente no te entiendo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tu vida y la desaprovechas,-

-Señor se lo agradezco de verdad, pero ni siquiera se de que es lo que se esta manejando en estos momentos en cuanto al avance, los objetivos que se persiguen y todo eso.-

-Kagome, esa no es excusa, se perfectamente que eres muy capaz y entregada a lo que haces, no tardaras mas de una semana en ponerte al tanto de nuestros objetivos, y una vez estando allá no tardaras mucho en conocer su punto de vista y comenzar a colaborar en conjunto, después ya veremos que es lo que sigue para ti, así que no lo pienses mucho tienes hasta mañana para decidirte, y de aceptar estarás dentro de una semana en España- acoto Totosay muy serio, en el fondo sabia que Kagome aceptaría.

- si aceptas te ofrezco esto, podrás tener libertad acerca del próximo proyecto que quieras, te ofrezco con ello entonces las alas para volar hacia donde tu quieras, siempre y cuando sea benéfico para la compañía.

Kagome asintió, tendría que pensárselo y hablar con Kouga…

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

-vaya, en realidad me sorprended lo que me dices, vaya que los dos hemos tenido muy buenas noticias laborales en estos días mi vida-

Kagome estaba frente aquel oji azul, recién le había contado lo que le había propuesto Totosay, definitivamente representaba un gran avance en su carrera, aun no entendía muy bien porque ella había sido elegida, pero representaba una oportunidad única, solo que ahora no era el momento propicio, prácticamente tenia su vida hecha, ya había tomado un rumbo y de repente viene algo que lo cambia todo,… aun así Kagome se preguntaba cual seria la reacción de Kouga.

-y bien Kouga, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?-

-creo mi cielo que tendremos que posponer la boda hasta que regreses- dijo Kouga con voz queda, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de Kagome tanto tiempo, pero ella la conoció libre, con muchos sueños y ambiciones, y el no pretendía cambiar su forma de ser, este representaba el alcance de uno de los sueños de ella, simplemente no podría negarse…

-¿lo dices en serio?, ¿acaso no te incomoda?-

-mi vida, claro que voy a extrañarte este tiempo, pero solo serán cuatro meses, además tu me has apoyado en todos mis proyectos, lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyar los tuyos, además como jefe de departamento entrante tengo mucho trabajo y casi no tendré tiempo, así que bueno esta separación durara poco y después de esta regresaras y continuaremos con nuestros planes-.

Kagome se había puesto nerviosa, una parte deseaba ir a España, conquistar metas y ser la mejor, pero por el otro tenia miedo, tal vez a lo desconocido, tal vez a salir de esa "protección" en la que se veía envuelta su vida, en donde la aparente plenitud reinaba. En eses momento Kouga añadió.

-Además aunque te extrañe y duela, se que mi dulce y hermosa prometida, es la persona mas fiel que conozco, así que no tengo porque sentirme inseguro-, acoto mientras se acercaba a Kagome y la tomaba en brazos

-Gracias kouga, gracias por entender-

-No agradezcas nasa preciosa, mas bien yo debería de agradecer el que me brindes la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, pues a tu lado soy sumamente feliz-

-Yo también Kouga, yo también a tu lado soy... muy feliz…-

Finalmente la beso y ella respondió ese beso de forma tierna y agradecida, nunca se cansaría de pensar que estaba con un hombre que la amaba mucho….

---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Paso una semana, con la información que debía manejar y los preparativos adecuados Kagome prácticamente vivió para el trabajo. Al finalizar se encontraba en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión.

-Kagome, no olvides escribirme, y conectarte, no quiero perderme ni un detalle de lo que pase ahí, si puedes llamarme mucho mejor, aunque se que estarás ocupada. Sabes tal vez vaya un par de días a España solo para saludar a mi amiga, al fin y al cabo puedo tomar mis vacaciones, y que mejor que con mi mejor amiga y en algún lugar hermoso- acoto Sango dándole así Fuerzas a kagome para que esta no derramara lágrimas.

-Así es hija, yo también espero noticias tuyas, Sango se a ofrecido amablemente a mantenerme al tanto, no te preocupes, además no estaré sola, además de las visitas que realizara Sango, están tus hermanos Sota y Shipo, así que hija, se valiente, ten fuerza y mucha determinación- acoto la madre de Kagome, aunque por dentro sintiese tristezas, sabia que su hija se merecía esta oportunidad.

Kagome abrazo a su madre y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, amaba tanto a su madre, y le dolía estar lejos de ella, aunque así lo había hecho ya desde hacia un buen tiempo esta vez la distancia era mucho mas significativa.

-Si mama, te quiero mucho,- y diciendo esto se aferro mas a su mamá, como lo haría una niña pequeña, sintiendo que su único refugio era aquella mujer y que en esos instante lo estaba abandonando de forma abrupta.

Finalmente llego el tiempo de despedirse de Kouga.

-Mi amor, nos veremos pronto, mantenme enterado de lo que sucede por halla, y por favor no me olvides-

-jeje, como hacerlo Kouga, esto pasara pronto-.

-así es y así estaré contando los días para que mi preciosa futura esposa regrese a mi lado- acoto Kouga de manera esperanzadora y tomo a kagome en sus brazos para susurrarle en el oído.

–Te amo mas que a nada Kagome Higurashi, no lo olvides-.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo a la vez, suspiro y finalmente le dijo

–y yo a ti, cariño-, dicho esto se besaron y así finalmente se despidió de todos, su vuelo hacia lo desconocido saldría en un par de minutos…

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Kagome llego finalmente a Madrid, le recibieron por parte de la compañía con la que se fusionarían y la llevaron hacia su apartamento, ella se sorprendió, no era un piso pequeño, era mas bien espacioso y cómodo, de ambiente moderno, de buenos acabados, buena iluminación, buena ubicación, sabia que ese piso no saldría nada barato, pero en fin, ella no lo había pedido así, solo se que se lo había ofertado la compañía con la que harían fusión, al parecer querían hacer lo posible para que ella estuviese cómoda.

-Señorita esta es su llave del piso, se le pide además que pasado mañana se presente a Tesaiga Corp., para que conozca las instalaciones y todo lo que haga falta- dijo el hombre que la había recibido y llevado a aquel piso un chofer de aquella compañía.

Kagome asintió, bueno, al menos tendría un día para descansar y acomodar sus pertenecías, además debía comprar víveres y todo lo que le hiciera falta.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------

-¡No es posible Mioga!, sabes perfectamente que mi proyecto es excelente y que solo requiero de un poco de apoyo para realizarlo- exclamo el ojidorado a un anciano un poco viejo de estatura y regordete, pero que se trataba nada menos que de el dueño de la compañía.

-Y ya te he dicho que en estos momentos no puedo seguir apoyándolo, eres brillante, de verdad, pero siempre quieres hacer lo que quieres, pero en esta ocasión no será así, todo debe enfocarse a la fusión con Shikon Corp. Y por ahora se tendrá que detener cualquier proyecto no concretado, tal vez ni siquiera sea reanudado- dijo Myoga, de cualquier forma tenia un plan.

-Te propongo algo inuyasha, necesito de tu colaboración para que esta fusión sea benéfica para nosotros, para ambas partes, encárgate de este proceso y en cuanto de tenga todo listo, podrás seguir con tu proyecto, ¿Qué te parece? Pregunto Myoga, tal vez eso fuese una especie de chantaje, pero por Dios que ese tipo era un obstinado.

-¿y que pasara si me niego a hacerlo?-

-Fácil serás despedido y tu proyecto no se llevara a cabo- aseguro Myoga.

El silencio reino en el lugar, estaba claro que a Inuyasha no le gustaba toda esa parte de negociaciones de papeleos, de políticas, pero el proyecto le interesaba demasiado, además seria poco tiempo.

-Feh, espero que cumplas tu palabra viejo, que por mi parte como siempre tendrás resultados antes de lo planeado- acoto Inuyasha en forma de advertencia.

-Lo se, eres de los mejores, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que aun sigues aquí, y por la que quiero que seas tu quien dirija esto-

-¿y cuando empezare?-

-En cuanto este listo el representante de Shikon Corp., y todo el equipo para hacer la fusión mas rápida.

-Esta bien, pero espero que ese individuo este preparado, ya que no quiero niñerías- acoto Inuyasha. Después de todo estaba forzado a realizar esa famosa fusión, pero había conseguido salvar su proyecto, ahora seria cuestión de esperar al otro representante y hacerle ver quien mandaba aquí.

_**Continuara**_…

----------------------------- ------------------------------------ -----------

**N/A:** ¿que les ha parecido?, como ven Kagome esta resuelta a casarse, así mismo, se vislumbra que por el momento ella vive aletargada en un pequeño universo en donde se siente protegida y cómoda, pero ahora con este viaje tendrá que enfrentar varias pruebas, y también conocemos a un Inuyasha que sigue siendo rebelde, y que esta dispuesto a ser el manda mas en aquella colaboración.

También como habrán notado Kouga es muy cariñoso, esta muy enamorado de Kagome y se la pasa afirmándoselo a ella, ella por su parte lo quiere, tanto que piensa casarse con el, pero ¿notaron que casi nunca Kagome le profirio palabras de amor como Kouga lo hace con ella?.

¡Pronto tendremos el encuentro en aquellos dos!, y sabremos que es lo que esta pasando con ellos.

Bueno y que decir, hasta ahora solo tengo un review, el cual agradezco infinitamente, gracias a _**thegirlwhostolethestars**_ por leerme y apoyarme, de verdad chica me encanta que te guste mi fic!!!

Y si hay alguien mas a la que le comiencé a agradar este fic suplico reviews, pues son un alimento para el alma, hasta ahora comprendo a las autoras que se quejaban de no tener review, se siente un poquitin feo el hecho de que a nadie, o bueno a casi nadie, le interese la historia.

Bueno ya saben, reviews por favor y nos leemos pronto

**Pen-aome**


	4. Te miro y tiemblo

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente, en principio este seria un one shot, pero creo que será un poco mas largo, pues en esta historia hay varias cosas por contar, a veces las cosas son tan complicadas que toma mucho tiempo el describir el porque de las cosas, este es un ejemplo de ello.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 4: Te miro y tiemblo**

Kagome apenas logro despertar a tiempo, ese cambio de horario la estaba matando, no tuvo en realidad tiempo para recorrer la ciudad, debía acomodar sus cosas, ir por todo aquello que le pudiese hacer falta y prepararse para la reunión que tendría en Tesaiga Corp., de cualquier forma ella había ido a España a trabajar, no a pasear.

Despertó, se dio un baño rápido, tomo un café, que tal vez la ayudaría a despertar totalmente, tomo la ropa que había escogido para su presentación en aquella compañía, una falta ceñida de satín negro, la cual hacia lucir su cadera, una blusa blanca de manga larga, de cuello sport, dejando abiertos los primeros botones, dejando así un generoso escote, sin que por ello se vise vulgar, así mismo un chaleco-fajilla de color negro,este comenzaba justo debajo del busto y se ceñía a su cintura haciendo resaltar su busto y mostrando la estrechez de su cintura, para terminar con el conjunto se calzo unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, torneando aun as sus piernas, en cuanto al maquillaje uso o acostumbrado, lo que según su parecer la hacia lucir bien, coloreo sus labios con un labial de tono entre rosado y rojo, dándole un aire seductor. Finalmente dejo su cabello suelto, acomodándolo para que este cayera hasta media espalda dejando sus ondas mecerse libremente.

Se vio al espejo, debía causar una buena impresión, no es que la impresión física fuese de mucha ayuda en un trabajo como ese, pero de todas formas esto la hacia sentir segura.

Roció un poco de su perfume favorito sobre su cuerpo y sus ropas y tomo su portafolios.

-Hoy es el día- menciono para si misma mientras salía del piso y se disponía a tomar un taxi para llegar a Tesaiga Corp.

-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

-todos se encontraban en la sala de juntas, todos excepto Kagome, aunque bien, aun no era la hora pactada la mayoría ya se había anticipado.

Kagome entro a las instalaciones de Tesaiga Corp., estas eran enormes, de un decorado vanguardista, haciendo apreciable a simple vista el poderío y la importancia que esta tenia en aquella nación y en el mundo.

Después de pedir algunos informes, Kagome se dirigió a donde se encontraba la sala de juntas.

-_Debes verte profesional y decidida, no debes reflejar temor alguno… tranquila sabes que harás un buen papel_- se decía para si misma antes de atravesar aquella puerta, después de todo el miedo a lo desconocido es algo que siempre a seguido a los humanos.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas observo varias personas, no enfoco bien, la mayoría eran hombres, aunque podía advertir la presencia de otra mujer además de ella.

Solo dio unos paso antes de ser interceptada por un hombre, alto, de tez morena clara atlético, con una con cabello castaño hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos oscuros, vestido de traje, tal vez tuviese un poco mas de 30 años, pero no sobre pasaría los 35 seguramente. Kagome quedo sorprendida en lo rápido de que el se había acercado y le había tomado la mano.

-¿Se encuentra perdida señorita? Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Onigumo Tatehuaki, téngame como un fiel admirador de su belleza- aseguro aquel hombre de forma decidida.

-¿perdida?- acoto Kagome

-si, usted no debería estar aquí, esta es la sala de juntas, estamos a punto de celebrar una reunión muy importante, si me permite yo mismo la conduciré hasta su destino- afirmo Onigumo mientras llevaba del brazo a Kagome hacia la puerta.

Kagome se encontró durante un segundo confundida.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se encontraba ya en la sala de juntas, volteando hacia la ventana, las reuniones de esta índole nunca le gustaron, siempre se trataba de lo mismo, de quien seria el rey y quien el vasallo de los proyectos, medir fuerzas y poderío,entre ver a quien podría manipular, con quien podía contar y con quien no, escucho entre abrir la puerta y gruño –¿cuantos tipos serán con los que tendré que lidiar?- pensaba, mientras veía el cielo de esa mañana, algo que hacia tiempo comenzó a apreciar.

De repente un delicioso arome llamo su atención, era un aroma tan delicado, fresco y a la vez embriagador, de alguna manera de pareció conocido, pero a la vez no logro identificar ese aroma, fue como un recuerdo vago, se dio la vuelta y enfoco su mirada hacia donde provenía dicha fragancia, y entonces la vio.

En el otro extremo de la sala de juntas se encontraba una mujer de espaldas, lo único que logro de ver hasta el momento fue la forma en que vestía, provocadora pero elegante y de acuerdo a la ocasión, una cabellera azabache hasta media espala y que lucia brillante y sedosa, una cintura estrecha, acentuada aun mas por la dimensión de su cadera, piernas largas, que parecían ser infinitas, bien torneadas desde el ángulo que el podía apreciar.

Mientras Inuyasha se encontraba viendo sus curvas, pensaba en que tal vez eso no fuese tan malo después de todo, pero a la vez se encontraba algo intrigado por la reacción que el aroma de esa mujer le llamara tanto la atención, era como si algo que el ya había vivido regresara, pero a la vez diferente, -_como algo viejo que cambio_- pensó para si mismo.

Al mismo tiempo Miroku ya se había dado cuenta de la grata presencia de esa mujer, humedeciéndose los labios, -_quien quiera que fuese esta mujer puede despertare las mas bajas pasiones_- se dijo para si, volteo hacia Inuyasha y noto que la observaba fijo, Miroku, sonrió – No tiene remedio-, suspiro y se le acerco.

-¿En que piensas querido amigo?, a que adivino que… Estas pensando en lo encamable que resulta ese cuerpo y su dueña, seguro estas fantaseando al igual que yo en ello, en verle desnuda, pero tranquilo hombre, que por ahora tenemos que parecer unos caballeros- bromeo Miroku mientras le brindaba un codazo a Inuyasha.

Al decir esto ambos observaron como Onigumo levaba hacia afuera de la sala a aquella mujer.

-que mala suerte, seguro es alguna aspirante a secretaria, o simplemente viene de visita, y con los planes que tenia para ella- suspiro Miroku de forma que solo Inuyasha y el fuesen capaces de escuchar.

kagome se confundió por un segundo y en seguida reacciono… ¡creía que era alguna aspirante o visitante!… ese tipo la estaba juzgando por su apariencia, su juventud o algo así. –_bueno así que esas tenemos, soy aparentemente alguien que no debería estar aquí por alguna razón_- pensó para ella, vaya que este hombre se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pero bueno tal vez eso le pudiese ayudar si manejaba bien sus cartas, de todas formas por ahora sintió enfado por el hecho de ser subestimada de forma tajante.

Kagome se paro en seco.

-Lo siento mucho señor Onigumo, disculpe mi turbación, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y estoy en el lugar preciso, se bien de la junta, dado que fui convocada a ella, ahora si me disculpa me gustaría finalmente entrar a esta sala-. Acoto Kagome safandose del agarre de aquel hombre, por el momento no le daría oportunidad a que el se disculpara, debía mantenerse ecuánime y por ahora si lo tenia cerca no lo lograría.

Inuyasha que se encontraba apoyado entre la pared y la ventana ya había perdido el interés en aquel cuerpo, que en efecto, tal como decía Miroku era muy deseable, desvió la vista y nuevamente contemplo el exterior, entonces fue cuando escucho una voz proclamando "mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi"…y despertó.

Kagome Higurashi?, quien dijo ese nombre, habría sido aquella mujer?, no podría ser la que conocía, no en ese lugar, ella se encontraba prácticamente a otro lado del mundo, seguro seria otra mujer con el mismo nombre, además ese cuerpo no correspondía al de aquella chica…

Kagome se safo de agarre y se dio la vuelta, avanzando por en frente de los hasta ahora convocados, esbozando una sonrisa, de alguna forma denotaba reto, de todas formas se dirigió hacia la ventana, por ahora tendría que calmarse y ello lo haría mirando el cielo, siempre le gusto, tanto de día como de noche, ello la tranquilizaba y seguro esta vez no seria la excepción.

Inuyasha quedo impactado, cuando aquella mujer giro pudo apreciar entonces el cuerpo que tenia, perfecto, aquel escote generoso que dejaba ver parte de aquel hermoso busto, todo el conjunto de su cuerpo se veía tan… apetecible. Pero su impacto mayor fue al subir la mirada y ver su rostro…

Unos labios carnosos y ligeramente rojos, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto retadora… y seductora a la vez, junto a unos ojos chocolate, sumamente expresivos, que en ese momento se veían tan coquetos, pero que podía notar cierta irritación en ellos, su cabello cayendo por su espalda y cuello, pero el ya los conocía, los conocía, había ciertos cambios, pero sin lugar a dudas era ella.

_¡por dios que hace Kagome aquí_!, pensó para si mismo al contemplar a aquella mujer que no era nada mas ni nada menos que aquella chiquilla, la Kagome que hacia tanto no sabia de ella, aquella chiquilla estaba ahí, ¡y no era mas una chiquilla, era una mujer hermosa y seductora!, ¡en que momento paso!, estaba ahí, hermosa, crecida, sensual, segura, … estaba ahí, y al parecer en algo que involucraba la reunión, estaba tan hermosa,…

-mira nada mas, si la misma diosa Afrodita a encarnado y llegado hasta aquí, para despertar cualquier fantasía en nosotros, y sabes que, en mi ya lo logro, tal vez a ella le apetezca.. "divertirte con tu servidor", dijo Miroku a Inuyasha, el cuerpo de esa mujer resultaba un delicioso pecado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el oji dorado.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar así de ella, no se te ocurra acercártele, mucho menos tocarla, me entendiste imbecil- gruñó Inuyasha a si amigo tomándolo por una de las solapas de su traje, pero rápidamente aflojo su agarre al ver como aquella muchacha dirigía su paso hacia donde estaba el.

Mientras Kagome se acercaba a la ventana, vio a un par de hombres, ambos altos, ambos aparentemente fuertes, vestidos de manera impecable, pero uno de ellos… uno de ellos le parecía conocido.

La forma en que la miraba acercarse a el, aquel hombre de cabellos negros y largos, cuidadosamente peinados hacia su espalda, aquella boca, que por ahora se presentaba un poco tensa... Pero sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos dorados, que nunca había visto otros igual..

-¡_No puede ser, es Inuyasha_!- grito para sus adentros, ahí estaba en frente de ella Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, parecía imposible, pero ahí estaba, igual o mas guapo que antes, Inuyasha, con quien vivió tantas cosas, el que de manera directa o indirecta le enseño tantas cosas, aquel hombre que fue dueño de su corazón, por el que lloro tanto tiempo, por el que vivió y murió tantas veces, aquel que era ahora su pasado estaba frente a ella, volviéndose presente.

En un momento todo su pasado regreso a su mente, todos los momentos felices, todos los sentimientos que llego a sentir, sus expectativas, todo se arremolino en un solo momento dejándola temblando, estaba temblando al tener frente a ella a inuyasha, ¿que hacer?, ¿Cómo actuar?, su mente le dictaba que se calmara, que no pasaba nada, que por ahora no debía demostrar nada, pero su cuerpo… su cuerpo no obedecía, estaba temblando, temblando al sentir cerca de aquel ser.

**Te di mi sangre,  
te di mi cielo,  
te abrí la puerta  
de mi secreto.  
Te dí mi alma  
y tú tus besos,  
y ese veneno  
de efecto lento**

**Te miro y tiemblo…**

Inuyasha se vio frente a el, ella tenia cara de desconcierto, parecía que había visto un fantasma, tal vez estuviese igual de impactada que el, pero ahí estaba la niña que tantas sonrisas le regalo, la que estuvo ahí para el, la que le ayudo, y a quien el mismo alejo, frente a el, finalmente al ver que ella no se movía mas, a pesa de estar frente a el, se acerco, ella solo abrió mas sus ojos, parecía que pronto se desmayara.

Pero antes de que pudiesen acercarse, hablar o si quiera tocarse fueron interrumpidos.

Los directivos y dueños de las empresas por fusionar hicieron su entrada. Mioga y Totosay entraron dando por iniciada con su llegada la primer reunión para establecer el equipo que habría de formarse para aquella fusión.

Todos tomaron asiento Totosay frente a mioga, los demás buscarían un asiento.

Kagome reacciono y opto por tomar asiento lejos de Inuyasha, debía controlarse, no podía mostrar debilidad alguna, esto era importante.

La junta inicio con las presentaciones, los objetivos, la visión y los tiempos para realizar la fusión entre las empresas, el trabajo que se debía realizar para meter todo en orden etc.

Kagome no se podía concentrar en lo que veía, en la presentación que se estaba realizando, en sus ojos, su mente y su alma se encontraba Inuyasha, no se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo fue posible que se encontraran otra vez?, que había pasado, porque estaba reaccionando como una niña, lo guapo que estaba, el compromiso de su trabajo, el amor que le tenia, todo pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, no había nadie ni nada en el universo en ese momento, solo existía Inuyasha y ella.

Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba junto a Miroku, trataba de concentrarse en la presentación, pero inconcientemente si mirada se desviaba hacia Kagome, ahí estaba frente a el, toda una mujer, mas hermosa que nunca, mas de lo que el recordaba, tomando asiento junto a los próximos colaboradores, aquella niña había llegado alto en poco tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado en esos cuanto años después de que dejo su país, se encontraba frente ella, ella, a quien el ya no tenia intenciones de ver, ella la que a su parecer era tan ambiente, ella la que siempre fue felicidad, que después se convirtió en tormenta para después resurgir, ella, ella, ella.

Inuyasha no quería pensar en ella, ahora menos que nunca, debía concentrarse en la reunión, había mucho en juego, para tratar de aclarar su mente cerro sus ojos y entonces nuevamente el roma de ella lo llamo, hipnotizante hermoso y turbador, todo al mismo tiempo, ahí estaba ella nuevamente entrando en su sistema, bufo quedamente, a parecer no habría forma de escapar de ella por lo menos no ahora, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo.

**Dónde está el fuego,  
llegó el invierno,  
dónde has escrito  
nuestro último verso.  
Cómo está el río  
tranquilo y seco,  
cómo borrarte  
de mis recuerdos.**

Finalmente ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos ante las indicaciones de Mioga y Totosay.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, como verán en este proceso hay muchas cosas por atender, por ello hemos triado aquí a los que mejor pueden desempeñarse, de esta manera han quedado asignados- Dijo Mioga con cara seria, o mas bien ceremoniosa.

-Onigumo y Tsubaki, ustedes dos se encargaran de recibir la información proveniente de los departamentos antes mencionados, recopilaran la información y con ello se tomaran decisiones acerca de lo que conviene seguir en pie y lo que no con ambas empresas- acoto entonces Totosay.

-Señorita Higurashi, tengo entendido que usted es del mismo país que el Dr. Inuyasha, y al parecer comparten la misma universidad, ambos son excelentes en su ramo según tengo entendido- menciono Mioga observando a Kagome.

Kagome solo afirmo lo que Mioga había dicho.

-Pues bien ustedes dos harán equipo, se encargaran de la proyección internacional de la empresa y las relaciones de la misma, a fin de crear una imagen superior en cuanto a competitividad, queremos de la mejor y para ello necesitamos valernos de todos los medios- finalizo Mioga

Kagome quedo callada un segundo, -_vaya las pruebas que la vida nos pone para sortear_- pensó kagome, ella asintió, después de todo estaba ahí para hacer su mejor papel.

Entre tanto inuyasha tenso la mandíbula, estaría con ella entonces por un buen tiempo, hoy por hoy no tenia idea de cual seria el resultado de ello, pero por ahora, si quería el proyecto que estaba defendiendo no podría contradecir a mioga en frente de ellos, así que solo le quedo asentir al igual que kagome.

Finalmente ya con s consignas hechas, y teniendo un plazo de cuatro meses para dejar todo aquel trabajó hecho, la reunión concluyo, al parecer a pesar de tener tareas asignadas toda la información debía relacionarse y compartirse con el equipo por lo que de alguna forma tendrían que verse a menudo.

Todos se pararon y comenzaron a hacer las presentaciones personales entre los miembros del equipo.

Kagome reacciono y se comporto a la altura, con seguridad, con una sonrisa, saludando y presentándose así misma uno por uno.

Inuyasha hacia por su parte lo mismo, con aquel aire de altanería que siempre le había caracterizado, sin embargo no perdía de vista a Kagome, con esa sonrisa, se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía siendo la misma, tal vez en esencia aquella muchacha no había cambiado, aunque con su nueva presencia en donde ahora su inocencia competía con su sensualidad, tal vez había cambiado y mucho.

Al final de cuentas Inuyasha se aparto un poco el grupo observando el espectáculo, Kagome había saludado a todos antes que a el, a pesar de que se habían topado la mirada, ella prefirió ignorare. –Tal vez nunca fui tan importante como ella lo planteo- se dijo para si.

Kagome ya había cruzado miradas con inuyasha mientras saludaba a los demás, pero no quiso ir con el, no estaba preparada, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, ella que se creía conocedora de si misma, no podía saber lo que haría en frente de el.

Finalmente el la observaba mientras ella se acercaba hacia el. Ella solo pudo sonreír, vaya que le había extrañado tanto tiempo, no sabia si ahora igual que antes, pero una inmensa alegría combinada con nostalgia la invadió, nuevamente comenzó a temblar frente a inuyasha, cada vez mas fuerte, no podía contenerlo ni disimularlo, su cuerpo realmente vibraba frente a el.

Inuyasha camino un par de pasos hacia ella.

Kagome no pudo contenerse, simplemente se abalanzo hacia el con una sonrisa y lo abrazo. Un abrazo de amistad, de reencuentro, de felicidad, le quería demostrar en ese momento lo que le había extrañado, pese a lo demás, que mas importaba, en este momento la mente no fue la que impero en sus actos.

**Te miro y tiemblo,**

**Te miro y tiemblo**

**Te miro y tiemblo…**

Mientras Inuyasha sintió el cuerpo de Kagome nuevamente, el temblor que ella presentaba en su cuerpo, los brazos de ella enrollados en su espalda, y por un momento pudo sentir lo que no sentía hacia tanto, sentía ternura y alegría por ver nuevamente a esa chiquilla-mujer así, sintiéndola, abrazándola, la caricia de sus cabellos en su hombro, su aroma fresco y embriagador, la nostalgia, tal vez la había extrañado, pero no podría decirlo…

**Te di mi sangre  
y tú tus besos,  
cómo negar que  
aún te venero.**

-Inuyasha- le dijo Kagome en el odio de inuyasha.

-hola Kagome, que sorpresa tenerte aquí, nunca lo imagine- contesto inuyasha.

-¿por cierto, porque tiemblas? aaah y otra cosa, porque me has dejado hasta el final para saludarme?- Pregunto Inuyasha separándose de Kagome, estaba un tanto indignado por no ser el centro de atención de aquella azabache.

Kagome tenia que pensar rápido, no podría decirle "porque te he extrañado y el tenerte aquí me ha emocionado tanto que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo".

-porque tengo un poco de erio, y si te he saludado hasta el final, es porque a ti ya te conozco y no deberías de indignarte- afirmo Kagome, mientras los demás se alejaban. Ella e Inuyasha se encontraban en la sala de juntas.

Había tantas cosas por platicar…

Continuara.

---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

**N/A** Al fin pude terminar este capitulo, son casi las cuatro de la mañana, pero debía de escribirlo, no pude actualizar antes pues mi memoria usb había desaparecido y en ella estaba guardando mi historia, además no fue muy fácil describir las sensaciones de estos dos sujetos, ojala lo halla logrado, es increíble, yo ya tenia mas o menos en la mente que iba a pasar, pero al parecer a la hora d escribir todo cambio y se fue acomodando solo este capitulo.

Como vieron Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron sorprendidos ante este reencuentro, aun no sabemos casi nada de lo que paso en esos cuatro años entre aquellos dos para después de que ambos se quisieran tanto Kagome considere pasado a Inuyasha e Inuyasha no piense que Kagome es la que conoció, pero eso se vera mas adelante, si quieren saber que es lo que paso entre ellos no dejen de leerme.

A por cierto lo que se encontraba en negritas pertenece a una canción, mientras escribía este capitulo la escuchaba, creo que queda a la perfección con lo que están viviendo estos dos, si pueden escúchenla es romántica y a la vez nostálgica, altamente recomendable, se llama "te miro y tiemblo" y la canta Jarabe de palo y estopa. Si pueden escucharla escúchenla, y si pueden escucharla mientras leen este capitulo mucho mejor.

Muchas gracias sesshoumaru.forever por dejar tu review, de verdad me has levantado el animo, ojala exista mas gente como tu.

Por favor dejen review, es el alimento para el alma, de verdad que estos motivan a hacer mejor las cosas. Y si es alimento me han tenido muy a dieta, y ya estoy a punto de la inanición, alimenten mi espíritu porfa.

Gracias por leer

**Pen-aome**


	5. una felicidad momentanea

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 5: felicidad momentánea**

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en la sala de juntas, ella aun temblaba, pero a la vez no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba el tener en frente a Inuyasha, después de tanto tiempo lo tenia frente a ella.

Inuyasha por su parte observaba el semblante de Kagome, radiante a su parecer, mas allá de al belleza que ya había notado, también podía notar esa luz en sus ojos, ella simplemente seguía iluminando cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alrededor, esa niña tenia esa habilidad, el nunca se lo dijo, había tantas cosas que no había dicho en el pasado, pero aquello tal vez ya no tendría caso…, observo como finalmente los demás miembros del nuevo equipo habían salido completamente de la sala de juntas, al hacerlo nuevamente volteo a ver a Kagome, de todas formas ella estaba ahí, y no era algo común, además siempre es bueno tener a alguien conocido en lugares desconocidos…

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?-

A Kagome le pareció una pregunta un tanto… ilógica, obviamente estaba ahí para trabajar, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa un tanto irónica y levanto una ceja en forma de duda, bueno si Inuyasha le había preguntado habría que contestarle…

-Bueno pues como has visto vengo a realizar en conjunto esta fusión de empresas, como te pudiste haber dado cuenta en la junta- finalmente menciono Kagome en forma un tanto burlona, esperaba que el no se enojara, aunque bien el carácter de Inuyasha siempre fue impredecible.

-ya, eso esta claro Kagome, a lo que me refería es que nunca espere verte en España, mucho menos en el mismo lugar en donde laboro-

-Lo se, a mi también me a sorprendido muchísimo el verte aquí, quien iba a decir que algún día tendríamos proyectos en común..- acoto kagome sonriendo, simplemente no podría dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de todo aquel hombre fue importante y nunca nadie la había comprendido como el algún tiempo el logro hacerlo…

-ya bueno, eso nos demuestra que siempre debemos esperar lo inesperado y estar preparados para ello, bueno por ahora te conduciré a donde serán nuestra oficinas- dijo Inuyasha, al final de cuentas tal vez esa sala de juntas no era el mejor lugar para charlar, además debían comenzar con las cosas lo mas rápido, no permitiría que la fusión fracasara o que algo saliera mal, de ello dependía su proyecto.

-Después de ti- coto inuyasha mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia a Kagome permitiendo su acceso hacia la puerta.

Kagome sonrió, ese tipo de gestos hacia mucho no los veía en Inuyasha.. –_un momento, como puedo saber que es lo que inuyasha acostumbra si hace tiempo que no se de el_- pensó para si misma mientras salía de aquella sala, bueno, el primer contacto estaba hecho, por ahora había entendido una cosa, la relación con Inuyasha debía ser muy profesional, a el le interesaba mucho la fusión y ella tampoco quería hacer un mal papel, menos en frente de el.

Inuyasha la vio avanzar, al salir de la sala y enfocarse en kagome recordó algunos tiempos pasados, tan diferentes al presente, pero de alguna forma le lleno de alegría, por ahora sus cosas no marchaban bien después de todo, y ahí estaba aquella niña, perdón, mujer, y con ella todo o que le provocaba, quiso tomarla por la cintura, pero se contuvo, al final de cuentas no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Antes de llegar a la oficina le dio un pequeño tour por las instalaciones lo suficiente como para que ella se pudiera mover sin problemas por la empresa, en los lugares en los que tendría que visitar continuamente.

Kagome lo seguía y escuchaba mientras Inuyasha le explicaba, por alguna razón todo lo que el dijera lo recordaría siempre, así que solo escucho y admiro las instalaciones.

-y esta es nuestra área, la de relaciones, como sabrás debemos promover el poderío de la empresa naciente, hay mucho por hacer…, ven te enseñare cual será nuestra oficina- le dijo inuyasha de forma orgullosa.

La oficina era bastante amplia, tenia un ventanal en el cual se podría apreciar el paisaje, decoración agradable y contemporánea, unos sillones de piel negros, asientos, todo lo necesario para mantenerse en comunicación y un solo escritorio.

-conociéndote habrás notado que solo existe un escritorio, eso es porque no tenia idea de que alguien mas tendría que estar en mi área, de cualquier forma por hoy tendremos que compartirlo, y tal vez por algunos días mas, espero serán pocos, después de ello creo que tendrás tu propia oficina- añadió Inuyasha entes de que Kagome pudiese abrir siquiera la boca.

-es muy linda, tiene una gran vista, veo que ahora si puedes ver el cielo, el horizonte sin problemas- decía Kagome mientras se dirigía al ventanal, pero entes de que pudiese llegar Inuyasha tomo asiento detrás del escritorio, y comenzó a hablar.

-kagome por ahora debemos trabajar, me gustaría que te enfocaras, no debemos de perder tiempo-. Acoto seco Inuyasha.

"_pero que forma tan abrupta de cambiar de tema y esquivar comentarios_" pensó Kagome, suspiro, si esas tenia Inuyasha, si el había decidido que no hablasen y que era mejor solo sostener el trato laboral por ella estaba bien, así se evitaría muchos momentos difíciles, además no seria la primera vez que sentiría la indiferencia de Inuyasha, además que se creía el, estaba claro que tenían una meta juntos, y ella no era una aprendiz, ok tal vez lo fuera, pero no por ello seria una tonta, ella también tenia conocimientos y los iba a poner a prueba.

-Inuyasha, no deberías subestimarme- dijo con una voz realmente baja mientras sin decir nada y de manera seria se dirigía a la silla frente al escritorio.

Inuyasha sentía el aroma de Kagome golpeándolo en el rostro, no sabia porque lo hacia, realmente se podría comportar de otra forma con Kagome, pero para su zona de confort, en donde el se sentía protegido esta era la mejor manera.

Kagome se sentó cerca y sensualmente, cruzo sus piernas, acomodo su cabello, esta vez si tendría auto control, no lloraría, no temblaría, le demostraría a Inuyasha que ella estaba a la altura, y puede ser que mas.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome hacer esto, se veía tan confiada, en ese momento la chica termino de acomodar su cabello y le lanzo una mirada profunda, entre reto y coquetería, esbozo una sonrisa tomo aire, el estaba a punto de comenzar a darle sus planes, ordenes para que Kagome las siguiese pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo se Inuyasha, y sabes tengo todo un plan diseñado, es una estrategia en la cual nos venderemos como los lideres, los mejores, ante todos tanto nuestra competencia como a nuestros consumidores y colaboradores, claro esta que tendremos que hacer negociaciones con otras compañías, a fin de afianzar el nuevo poderío, tengo ya asignadas las visitas a donde se requiere, habrá que organizar itinerarios, estudiar cada una de las compañías a las que visitaremos acerca de sus fortalezas y debilidades a fin de plantearles el hecho de que nosotros somos la colaboración que justo requieren….-

Inuyasha pensó por un momento que aquella chica no podría llegar y decirle que hacer, además aun no tenia experiencia, el era un genio en su área, pero de cualquier forma la escucharía, seria su manera de ver como era Kagome en el plano profesional, saber como pensaba, si era su colaboradora debía sacar partido de ella para tener éxito. Así que simplemente la escucho.

Mientras Kagome le explicaba cada uno de los puntos, de la proyección y de los detalles Inuyasha la observaba, era excelente, brillante, su habilidad para adelantarse a los hechos era asombrosa, además la seguridad con la que decía las cosas hacia creer al que la escuchara que lo que saliera de su boca era la verdad absoluta, también noto la pasión con la que Kagome hablaba de las perspectivas, una pasión que hacia tanto no imprimía en sus cosas, esa chica llevaba frescura innovación y pasión al proyecto.

Pero además de todo ello, Inuyasha no podía dejar de notar la belleza de ella, mientras explicaba sus cosas se movía sin querer con movimientos felinos, lentos, seguros, aquella mujer era además de inteligente, realmente bella, -_bueno Kagome siempre fue bella, y siempre supe que ella era brillante, pero nunca la note como ahora, hay cosas en ella que son diferentes, es como si un terno y lindo capullo halla florecido luciendo en todo su esplendor_- pensó Inuyasha, realmente no es que el deseara pensar mucho en ella, menos cosas tan románticas, cosas que ni siquiera son su estilo, pero Kagome siempre le había inspirado hacer cosas que normalmente no haría.

-¿entonces que te ha parecido?- pregunto ansiosa Kagome, había notado que Inuyasha tenia la vista un tanto perdida, probablemente no le había prestado atención.

Inuyasha salio se sus pensamientos y volteo hacia Kagome, la cual se encontraba a la expectativa, aunque también podía notar el ceño fruncido en ella, seguro estaría un poco molesta.

--Feh, en realidad me parece un buen plan, claro que tendremos que trabajarlo, afinar algunos detalles, veo que has hecho tu tarea- acoto Inuyasha, esto ultimo o hizo en un tono burlón.

Tal vez Kagome se encontrara a la defensiva, pero ese tono burlón no le había gustado nada, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a sufrir mas por su causa, no ahora. Kagome tomo aire, se recargo hacia el asiento, si esas tenia también ella podía ser muy orgullosa, y esta vez no seria igual a las anteriores.

-Inuyasha, soy muy profesional en lo que hago, no me gusta que algo salga mal, tu sabes que soy perfeccionista, y este proyecto es algo mas en mi experiencia, he considerado todos los aspectos para esto y les di una solución, pero obviamente estoy dispuesta a escuchar opiniones, así que dime… ¿Qué propones entonces?- dijo Kagome con esa postura orgullosa, si Inuyasha lo hacia ¿por que ella no podría?, ese juego lo había aprendido a jugar hacia tiempo, es mas, ella aprendió del maestro, del el mismo.

Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron la tarde revisando el proyecto, los puntos que habían considerado los dos, todo de manera general, pero ambos dando sus opiniones, pasaron toda tarde en ello, hasta que quedaron satisfechos, por ahora.

-Bien, imagino entonces que es todo por hoy, ya que estamos de acuerdo-dio Kagome mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Inuyasha solo asintió, y esa fue su única respuesta, esa tarde había sido buena, esto había sido hasta cierto punto muy apasionante, ella había llegado con fuerza y pasión, y el la recibió, a esas alturas tal vez el no tendría tanta pasión en el proyecto, pero ella con su presencia y su energía hacia que el respondiera al mismo nivel que ella.

Finalmente Inuyasha hablo.

-Así que… lo lograste después de todo…- menciono Inuyasha observando nuevamente a Kagome.

-lo logre… ¿a que te refieres?- menciono Kagome que por ese momento estaba ordenando sus cosas y tomando su portafolio para salir.

-Alguna vez me prometiste que vendrías a España, y lo has logrado, me dijiste que lograrías grandes cosas, y al parecer estas a punto de hacerlo- menciono Inuyasha de forma un tanto baja, como si estuviese hablando con sinceridad.

Kagome se detuvo, era cierto, estaba haciendo lo que había prometido, aunque no lo tenia planeado, simplemente así se dieron las cosas, pero el que el recordase sus promesas, sus palabras, el pasado en general la había turbado, de momento tuvo ganas de llorar, pero contuvo el llanto, dejo de lado su portafolios y elevo su mirada a los ojos de Inuyasha, ahí estaban aquellos ojos, hablándole de pasado, de verdad, de nostalgia… además ese brillo que tanto temía, aquello que nunca volvió a ver, ahí estaba, otra vez, esos hermosos ojos dorados.

El momento para Kagome era un poco incomodo, pues otra vez se desataría el mar de emociones encontradas si no le ponía un alto al rumbo de la conversación. Finalmente simplemente sonrió.

-Claro, no lo había pensado así, simplemente las cosas se dieron… bueno creo que será mejor que me valla al departamento, nos veremos mañana- finalizo Kagome, pero tan pronto tomo sus cosas y si dirigió a la salida Inuyasha la tomo del brazo.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde Kagome, hemos estado aquí todo el día, y no hemos comido, y si no mal recuerdo, si todavía tienes esas malas costumbres, creo que prácticamente no has desayunado… ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a comer algo?, te va a encantar y después si quieres te acompañare a tu piso- dijo inuyasha, no sabia porque lo había hecho, tal vez fue por el pasado, tal vez fue la alegría de tener a una amiga junto a el, tal vez fuese porque ahí estaba ella, otra vez, junto a el.

Kagome lo miro sintió la electricidad en su cuerpo al tacto con Inuyasha, no seria una buena idea, o bueno, si lo seria, pero podría terminar muy mal.

-ok, te acompañare, y después tu harás lo propio, pero quiero aclararte una cosa, si desayune- comento Kagome con un tono divertido.

Inuyasha sonrió, ya sabia lo que iba a decir, pero solo por curiosidad pregunto.

-A si…y ¿se puede saber que?-

Kagome inflo el pecho, y levantando la cara de forma un tanto orgullosa y con una sonrisa de burla respondió.

-He desayunado café-

Inuyasha solo rió, esa chiquilla seguía siendo todo un caso…

-Mujer no has cambiado-

Ambos comenzaron a reír, y así salieron de la oficina y de las instalaciones de la corporación.

---------------------------------------- -----------------------------

La había llevado a un restaurante acogedor, no ostentoso, mas bien intimo, habían ordenado cosas a sugerencia de Inuyasha, al final de cuentas kagome siempre había sido de estomago aventurero, siempre dispuesta a probar platillos nuevos.

A kagome le había agradado lo que el había ordenado, finalmente el vino tinto la había hecho sentirse un poco reconfortada, mas confiada, y ahí estaba Inuyasha en frente de ella, siendo como lo era en el pasado. Se sentía muy bien.

Inuyasha a su vez disfrutaba viendo las reacciones de Kagome, que al parecer se había quitado la actitud de _le femme fatal_, y ahora estaba siendo divertida, alegre, ocurrente y espontánea. Las cosas por las cuales ella siempre había brillado, de las cuales se había enamorado…

En aquellos momentos Kagome e Inuyasha sintieron como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si se hubiesen visto depuse de un día de separarse, así que ahí estaban hablando del pasado, de los buenos tiempos, riendo como niños, los dos hablando incoherencias, sorprendiéndose uno al otro, esta ocasión ninguno de los dos quiso tocar asuntos del presente, o de algo relacionado a después de la partida de el, en ese momento solo querían pasar un buen momento, simplemente disfrutando la compañía.

Las horas pasaron, salieron de el lugar, para aquellos momentos Kagome se sentía feliz de estar al lado de Inuyasha, viviendo aquellos momentos, aquella amistad tan buena que había tenido con el.

Inuyasha a su vez se encontraba realmente bien al lado de Kagome, hacia mucho no estaba tan feliz, bueno no es que su vida fuere in drama o algo malo, pero hacia mucho se había dado cuenta que las amistades verdaderas eran escasa, mas en donde siempre que fuese fiesta y diversión todos se prestaban, pero cuando realmente necesitaban de un apoyo, cuando se presentaban las situaciones difíciles, no podrías contar con nadie, estar con Kagome era estar con una amiga magnifica, el que ella estuviese ahí, casi un milagro, que importaba lo que había pasado, por ese día no quiso pensarlo, las cosas que el había hecho, porque lo habían hecho, por el momento no quería saberlo…

No tendría mucho tiempo, pero Inuyasha le llevo a algunos lugares de Madrid, no muchos, pues ya era tarde y debería llevarla a su piso. Kagome a su vez estaba encantada de ver la hermosa ciudad, o bueno, solo algunos puntos.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Inuyasha la llevo a su apartamento, la tarde había sido maravillosa, pero era tiempo de despedirse, ahí estaba Inuyasha al pie de su puerta, despidiéndose, Kagome deseaba abrazarlo, como siempre lo deseo, bueno, lo había abrazado ese día, pero tenia tantas ganas de volverlo a hacer. Esta vez se contuvo y simplemente se dijeron adiós y hasta mañana.

Kagome espero a que Inuyasha desapareciera pera entrar al departamento. Al cerrar la puerta sonrió, realmente estaba feliz, feliz por una tarde tan maravillosa al lado de aquel hombre, dejo sus cosas, se dirigió hacia el balcón de su recamara, desde ahí podía tener una bella vista de Madrid, al final de cuentas de encontraba en un piso un tanto alto.

Regreso a su habitación y se mudo las ropas, esta vez usando solamente un camisón de satín, blanco, muy lindo y cómodo pero coqueto, nuevamente salio hacia el balcón esta vez mirando al cielo, la noche era perfecta, el clima ideal, y el cielo… precioso, quedo absorta con la claridad que se podían apreciar las estrellas, una en particular de llamaba la atención por su brillo, además de estar tan cerca de la luna. Realmente se sentía relajada.

-Inuyasha te amo- suspiro Kagome al ver esa estrella tan brillante, otra vez se sorprendió a si misma diciendo algo que ella no deseaba decir, esto la hizo reaccionar, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no podía seguir amándolo, mas bien había sido nostalgia, si, eso debía ser, un eco del pasado, un recuerdo que había viajado de su subconsciente, de todas formas ya todo era diferente, ella y el habían cambiado, y ahora eran amigos, solo amigos, bueno, amigos… cuando ambos lo permitían, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

Regreso al livin del piso, tomo su ordenador y lo encendió, entrando a su correo electrónico, había prometido escribir dotados los días y hasta ahora solo había avisado que había llegado bien.

Se encontró con el correo de Sango, preguntando como estaba, lo que había sucedido allá en su ausencia, los saludos de su madre, todo aquello, kagome respondió brevemente contando sobre la junta, su puesto y las colaboraciones que iban a realizar, a Sango e tenia mucha confianza, su amiga de alma al final de cuentas prometiendo llamarle en cuanto pudiere, y claro, evito mencionar a Inuyasha, no es que le quisiera mentir, pero sabría que Sango se pondría como loca al saber que el era su flamante compañero, y que ambos estaban en el mismo equipo.

Entonces vio un mail de Kouga, en el decía.

"_mi vida:_

_Te he extrañado demasiado, tu eres mi luz y mi fuente de inspiración, el tenerte tan lejos me entristece, pero se que estarás bien, estoy orgulloso por la mujer que eres, por la profesional, la amiga, la novia, la hija, por todo lo que eres, realmente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Espero no te sientas sola allá y que encuentres a buenos compañeros, se que lo harás, pero no me preocupo, se que eres y quien eres, y no me atrevería a dudar de ti, tampoco te preocupes, tu sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie mas que para ti, yo en mi vida solo necesito a una mujer, y esa mujer eres tu._

_Mi cielo espero pronto noticias tuyas._

_Te amo."_

Kagome quedo entristecida al leer eso, casi al punto del llanto, aquel hombre deseaba saber de ella, nada mas ni nada menos que su prometido, ese hombre que le había entregado su corazón a manos llenas, que la amaba y no podía negarlo ahora. En una tarde se removió todo aquello que había querido olvidar, solo basto una tarde para que ella volviese a sentir emoción al estay junto a Inuyasha y eso no era bueno, debía poner los pies en la tierra por su propio bien, Kouga no se lo merecía, y pensándolo bien ella tampoco se merecía otro nuevo capitulo triste en su historia, las cosas con su prometido estaban bien, el negar y no pensar en el periodo después de la partida de Inuyasha fue tal vez un error, no podía olvidar nada de eso, habían sido lecciones, gracias a ello gracias a las lecciones era quien era hoy en día, tanto bien como para mall.

Así que abrió el archivo mas oculto que tenia en su ordenador, un documento de Word, aquel que leía de vez en cuando, o que también continuaba de vez en cuando, dependiendo si quería recordar y dar un vistazo hacia el pasado, o bien si tenia algo nuevo que contar…

Su "historia" después de que Inuyasha se fue, en donde ella expresaba sus sentimientos, como si fuese una carta que nunca entregase, simplemente era su válvula de escape, y en ese momento la ayudaría a poner sus pies en la tierra y tener perspectiva, la necesitaba en esos momentos…

**Continuara…**

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------

**N/A:** hola Chicas antes que nada quiero agradecer su apoyo y reviews, gracia a **sesshoumaru.forever**** (Paula-chan), marcela, cibel05 y ****fernandaIK26** de verdad, me han hecho feliz al saber que soy leída… y que les gusta, aun así me encantaría que siguieran dejando sus comentarios.

Ahora también quiero pedir una disculpa primero por atrasarme tanto en actualizar, pero tengo excusa, verán, este sábado me he graduado de mi licenciatura, y ya saben entre preparativos y todo aquello me quedaba realmente poco tiempo para escribir, ahora es muy de madrugada, pero preferí escribir ahora y no dejar pasar mas el tiempo.

Ahora también quiero decirles que en principio en este capito se sabría la versión de Kagome de que fue lo que paso entre ella e Inuyasha, pero bueno este capitulo creció y creció y al darme cuenta de ello, pensé que seria mejor que el siguiente capitulo se tratara meramente de esta versión, se lo contrario quedaría muy muy muy largo este cap.

De este capitulo que agregar… por ahora vimos que entre estos dos aun hay química, o tal vez nostalgia, de todas formas también vemos algo de resistencia por ambas partes, ambos a la defensiva.

Aaa también quiero felicitar a _**Lady Sakura Lee**_ por su cumpleaños, el pasado sábado 19, felicidades!!!!, quien iba a pensar que el día que estaba festejando por mi graduación seria también una fecha tan importante para ti!!!, ojala te la hallas pasado bien…

Y finalmente quisiera pedirles por favor que manden reviews, de verdad que me hacen bien, me motivan, por favor…

A por cierto déjenme decirles que este capitulo fue escrito con un alto grado de dificultad porque traigo uñas postizas y me siento inútil con ellas, tanto así que ni siquiera puedo teclear bien y por ello piso muchas teclas que no debería si que si hay muchas faltas de ortografía comprendame, no estoy acostumbrada a esto jajaja.

Bueno ahora si me despido y prometo actualizar pronto.

**Pen-aome.**


	6. mis recuerdos y sentimientos

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 6: mis recuerdos y sentimientos**

Finalmente Kagome abrió el archivo KeI, por Kagome e Inuyasha, debía de recordar todo y no atenuarlo. Sabia perfectamente que tal vez era una fea y cruel forma de torturarse a si misma, pero a la vez se salvaría…

**N/A:** a partir de aquí, lo que estará escrito no es mas que el relato de los acontecimientos después de la partida de Inuyasha a España, desde el punto de vista de Kagome, por lo tanto habrá saltos de tiempo, pues esto no es un diario, es solo un relato, de cuando ella tenia necesidad de escribir y así organizar sus ideas, de cualquier forma entre cada cambio de tiempo agregare unas líneas para que se distinga.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---

Inuyasha, hace dos días que te fuiste, a decir verdad me siento triste, pero se que será para tu bien, además se que pronto volverás, entre tanto yo admito he derramado algunas lagrimas, pero se que es lo mejor para ti, se que pronto volverás y que esto seguirá su curso, además el beso que me diste para mi fue muy especial, desde hace tiempo estoy enamorada de ti, pero con ese beso me di cuenta de que tu sientes lo mismo por mi y eso me llena de alegría, no puedo creer como con un beso se pueden demostrar tantos sentimientos, no negare que temblé un poco, es que sentir tu cercanía y tu amor es algo indescriptible. Acabo de recibir un mail tuyo diciéndome que estas bien, me alegro, espero pronto tener noticias tuyas, que por mi parte estaré escribiéndote mi acontecer diario para que cuando regreses no sientas que estas frente a otra persona… te amo.

------------------------------------------------------ ------

------------------------------------------------------ ------

Inuyasha mi amor, ya han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que te fuiste, que bueno que todo se a arreglado, me da gusto que ya no te sientas tan solo y que ahora cuentes con amigos a tu lado. Realmente me sentía morir al saber que te encontrabas un poco deprimido, de alguna forma se de antemano cuando estas mal, es algo que siento, una presión en las muñecas y ansiedad, no se porque pase esto, pero puedo sentir cuando estas pasando por una situación difícil, me imagino que es alguna especie de conexión que tenemos os dos. Lo importante aquí es que en diciembre vendrás de vacaciones y volveré a verte. Me muero de ganas de volverte a ver, me gustaría tanto que me vieses como una mujer competa, no es que ahora no lo sea, pero me gustaría llenarte en todos los aspectos, ser tu mujer, en fin,… como me pediste que guardara todo lo que me contaras por mail a modo de diario lo he hecho, es bueno amar a la persona que es tu mejor amigo y confidente, por lo menos yo te amo y eres todo eso para mi, estoy contando los días para tu regreso, como deseo hundirme en esos ojos dorados tuyos!!!!

-------------------------------------------- ----------------

-------------------------------------------- ----------------

Has regresado y al regresar te he encontrado aun mas atractivo, ¿Cómo es posible que en tu poca estancia allá hallas cambiado tanto?, pero sollo físicamente, aunque tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, así como tu forma de ser, seguimos siendo los mismo, me encanta el sentir que no ha pasado ni un día después de que te fuiste, seguirnos sintiendo tan identificados, que llegues expresamente a verme solo a mi, que estés aquí para mi es lo mejor, realmente amo nuestras tardes en las que deambulamos por toda la ciudad. Amo verte sentado esperándome para estar algún tiempo junto a mi, amo nuestras conversaciones eternas, amo reír contigo, y hasta llorar contigo, realmente te amo y esto cada vez va creciendo mas, amo como te insinúas, amo también como respetas mi manera de pensar, amo tus consejos, amo todo lo tuyo.

Estoy perdida por ti, y se que pronto tendrás que partir, pero por ahora quiero disfrutar solamente de tu compañía. Sabes he leído un libro y ahí se habla de almas gemelas, que los seres humanos identificamos a nuestra otra parte por medio de un brillo especial en los ojos, y me di cuenta de que ese brillo que solo puedo ver en los tuyos me habla de que estoy frente al ser que me complementa y para el cual e sido destinada desde el principio de los tiempos, y no podría estar mas contenta de que seas tu. Me encantan también todos los detalles que me has traído de España, sobre todos los que no representan costo, si no recuerdos. Te amare siempre Inuyasha, siempre…

---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Te has ido nuevamente, y estoy triste, se que ahora la separación entre nosotros será mas larga, y espero que todo siga como hasta ahora, aunque algo no me da buena espina, no me agrada que en cuanto conociste a tu nueva compañera de casa me hallas escrito sobre ella, sobre como se identificaron desde el inicio, de lo bella y deseable que es, de lo abierta, Kagura esto y Kagura aquello, la verdad es que siento celos, celos por no poder estar ahí y ser yo quien te de la alegría que necesitas, pero no te lo pienso decir, si muero de celos o no, solo quiero darte felicidad, y si por ahora con ella no te sientes solo pues habrá que aceptarlo…

---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Realmente no se que es lo que esta pasando, ya no me escribes como antes ahora además de Kagura están tus otras amigas las extranjeras y las fiestas a las que vas, me estoy dando cuenta de que no soy abierta como ellas lo son, simplemente soy la pequeña e infantil Kagome, me gustaría poderte ofrecer lo que ellas, pero no puedo, espero que eso marque la diferencia entre ellas y yo. Ahora que ya las conozco por fotografía me ha dado mucho coraje, pero analizándolo bien el que me las enseñes significa que no tienes nada que ocultar y que me sigues teniendo toda la confianza ¿verdad?, te contare que en la carrera me ha ido muy bien, he conseguido los primeros lugares, aun frente a otras universidades, solo que… me gustaría que me escribieses como antes, y saber que te intereso, he tratado de llamar tu atención pero nada, ojala todo pronto vuelva a ser como antes…

--------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

No se porque sigo escribiendo esto, esto debería dejarlo aquí, mi mundo esta sin esperanzas y no se que debo hacer, en la escuela lloro todo el tiempo, y aunque Sango y mis amigas tratan de consolarme no lo logran.

Mi padre se ha suicidado al enfrentarse a los problemas, ¿como nos puedo hacer esto? ¿Qué clase de hombre es aquel que al ver las consecuencias de sus actos prefiere quitarse la vida y dejarles el problema a su familia? ¿Acaso tan poco le importábamos?, realmente no lo entiendo, todo por sus malos negocios, pero esa no era la solución, ¿Qué va a ser de mi familia? mi pobre madre, esta enferma y no puede trabajar, y mis hermanos son menores y aun están en sus estudios, quiero sacar adelante a mi familia, de verdad que quiero, pero se que para hacerlo debo terminar mis estudios, es mi mejor arma para sacarlos adelante, aunque por ahora no me puedo concentrar en nada, no me puedo concentrar… y lo peor es que se que a única persona que me puede consolar eres tu, con tus palabras me puedes salvar o me puedes destruir, aun cuando te he encontrado por el Internet.

¡!!Dios como es posible que te conté todo esto llorando y no te importo!!!, no le diste importancia, ¡!!que es lo que te pasa!!!, yo siempre he estado para ti, y ahora que necesito de ti mas que nunca, no estas para mi… no sabes como me duele esto, esa indiferencia, como fue que esto cambio tan drásticamente, como se te a olvidado todo, como me has dejado de amar, o mas bien la pregunta será ¿alguna vez me amaste?, me duele todo, mi padre, mi familia, tu olvidó e indiferencia. Y lo peor de todo es que aunque me has fallado te amo como a nada en este mundo y todos los días espero alguna noticia tuya… duele tanto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Ha pasado tiempo, mama y mis hermanos se han mudado para aca, cero que es lo mejor, todavía me duele lo de mi padre,y eso confirma que no quisiera sufrir mas, quiero ser responsable de mis propios errores y tener la consecuencia de ellos, no quiero pagar por los errores ajenos, tal vez suene egoísta pero asi es, esta es mi nueva rmadra, para no sentir door.

Bueno ya no cuento contigo para todo, creo que fue mi error el volverme tan dependiente de alguien, al fin de cuentas sollo somos humanos, de todas formas hemos seguido en contacto, pero ya no como antes, yo aun te amo, no se porque, pero asi es, que tonta…

---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

No se que ha pasado entre tu y Kagura, pero lo presiento, es muy obvio, de todas formas yo te amo, aunque a veces siento que tu mismo me alejas y yo por mi parte siento mis cambios, cambios internos y externos, todo esta cambiando ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí, necesite tiempo para entender todo esto, para explicármelo a mi misma pero también necesitaba desahogarlo, creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para expresar cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Inuyasha se que apenas te acuerdas de mi ahora, pero cuando lo haces, lo haces de manera muy profunda y llena de cariño y te confundes pues no sabes si es solo cariño o amor lo que sientes y entonces al caer en esa confusión prefieres mejor dejarlo así y te distraes por lo que vez en frente de ti.

Yo estoy muy lejos y sabes que te amo, de eso no te cabe duda, pero sabes que estoy comenzando a impacientarme. Quieres dejarme ir y que sea feliz en otra parte, lejos de ti, pues lo mas probable es que no puedas corresponder de la manera que quiero y terminarías lastimándome, quieres dejarme ir y hechas mano de la indiferencia que muestras hacia mi, eso y que además tienes oportunidades verdaderas con mujeres que son diferentes, son mujeres en toda la expresión de la palabra y no como yo que solo soy una niña.

Pero no tienes en cuenta una cosa, que estoy cambiando que ahora soy mas mujer y que puedo llegar a cambiar a tal grado que no me pudieses reconocer si bien soy una niña aun, también soy una mujer, una mujer que te ama y que no puede soportar tu indiferencia, una mujer que esta segura que te llenaría en todos los aspectos si así lo quisiera, y eso es lo que quiero, pero también quiero que te des cuenta de que a mi lado serias muy feliz.

¿Como me puedes alejar?. ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?, creo que cuando vez la luna recuerdas tu país y entre esas cosas a mi, no puedes negar que a mí lado te podías sentir como yo me sentía, pleno y feliz, completo. Esa vibración entre ambos donde ya no hacían falta las palabras para comunicarnos lo que sentíamos era una conexión muy fuerte, ¿como la puedes hacer a un lado?. ¿Quieres que me olvide de ti? Quieres hacer tu vida en España y quedarte ahí, quieres que tu relación con esa mujer, Kagura, llegue al siguiente nivel podrías casarte con ella si es necesario lo se porque te conozco, estoy segura que en ella sientes solo pasión cuando yo te ofrezco algo mucho mas grande, te ofrezco amor inmenso, en mi ya perdiste el interés lo se, y en esta evolución que no vez pero que presientes, existe un despecho muy profundo y una desesperación al saber que estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida, jamás pudiese pensar en una persona a la que yo nombrase amor de mi vida pero apareciste tu y me convenciste de que eres esa persona que marco una diferencia en mi vida, lo que es antes y después es muy diferente, me influencias como no tienes idea.

Estoy cambiando y tú eres parte del motor de ese cambio pero no lo comprendes, o mejor dicho si lo comprendes y te quieres alejar cuanto antes, pues bien lograre cambiar aprendiendo del dolor me causa tu pérdida pero ya no implorare más tu amor.

¿Que te quieres ir? Pues vete, no te detendré. Que seas feliz, aunque en realidad quisiera que no fueses feliz mas que a mí lado te darás cuenta de que fue una mala decisión la que estas tomando y que tu destino y el mío era estar juntos como ya lo hemos estado, pues ya te reconocí, no lo quieres así, por lo menos no en esta ocasión, no te detendré mas, pero veras tu error y yo estaré creo que amándote, mas no se si libre pues tratare de hacer mi vida sin ti…mi vida sin ti, quien lo diría….suena tan improbable y tan artificial, hueco seria la palabra indicada en estos momentos aunque trato de enamorarme de alguien mas y me encontrado con personas excelentes no puedo evitar recordarte cuando estoy con ellos y me parece traición a ti, a mí y a ellos engañarme pensando que tal vez sea el indicado, ninguno lo es, aun así me esforzare para hacer vida con alguien. mas siempre estarás presente como espero estaré presente en ti.

Espero encontrar a otra persona que me pueda hacer feliz como tu lo hacías y ser alguien de quien puedas estar orgulloso porque al ser parte de ti quiero estar orgullosa de mi misma para que sientas mis emociones. Ojala lo logre. Gracias por llegar a mi vida y enseñarme lo que debías enseñarme y forzarme a madurar por medio del amor y del dolor. As cumplido tu destino conmigo. Lo cambiaste todo. Espero haber hecho lo mismo en ti, dejarte la enseñanza que era mi misión darte. Te amo.

---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

Después de un tiempo me e dado cuenta que sigo de alguna forma ligada a ti y de que no te puedo olvidar tan fácil, nadie dijo que lo seria pero yo esperaba que así fuera, en fin luego de haber escrito la primer parte de esta carta y quedar despechada y dispuesta a olvidar, sucede como siempre lo inesperado, volví a saber de ti y nuevamente resurgió todo, solo basto unos cuanto minutos para comprender que el pretender olvidarte es engañarme a mi misma, que simplemente eso no puede suceder tan rápido y que a veces dudo que suceda.

En fin, te conté mis cosas aunque tu no me contaste mucho de tu vida, esto fue después de una separación que yo misma propicie pues ya no quería esperar mas a un mail tuyo, ahora después de tanto te encontré y volvió a nacer todo en mi luego pasadas unas cuantas semanas esta euforia disminuyo pero en eso me di cuenta de que no debo engañarme mas ni ir en contra de mi misma, sin querer me has dado una nueva lección, la primera fue hace tiempo y me enseñaste a no depender de nadie aunque creas que no te va a fallar simple lo hace. La segunda es aun mas importante e inspiradora, me dijiste que en la vida hay que hacer lo que nos hace feliz, y e entendido que nada mas cercano a la realidad, fue decisivo para entender que si me haces tan feliz y que al saber de ti soy inmensamente feliz ¿porque no seguir con esa felicidad?, ¿porque querer arrancarte de mi vida y de mi corazón si eso no me hace feliz?.

E decidido seguirte amando no esperando nada, amar por el simple hecho de amar y sentir la ilusión y todo aquello que nos hace sentir bien creo que soy muy cambiante pero pues soy así, necesito tener mis tormentas internas para poder encontrar la luz y aquello que me llena.

Tiempo después te escribí tuve una sola respuesta tuya, ni una mas, y aunque me duele creo que con esa respuesta me basta, al querer escribir esta parte quería reflejar lo que llevo dentro sin embargo aun no todo esta claro en mi aunque ya se pueden observa vislumbres de lo que esta sucediendo y hacia donde me dirijo. Finalmente mientras escribía esto leí todos los correos que me has mandado y me dado cuenta de que tenemos una bella historia juntos y que eso es un buen motor para seguir adelante además que parte de esta separación tuve yo la culpa por no luchar por aquello que me hace feliz, tu compañía, creo que es momento de emprender nuevamente una lucha para preservar todo lo bello que teníamos y por mi parte lo voy a hacer voy a recuperar tu cariño y tu amistad, tu amor no se, porque eso no se si sea mío, por lo tanto no puedo luchar por cosas que no me pertenecen. Espero reconquistar tu amistad y cariño y después solo dios sabe que es lo que pase.

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Una nueva parte de esta carta que refleja mis sentimientos. Esta vez a pasado mucho tiempo y también muchas cosas, mis emociones hacia ti han ido y venido, del odio al amor nuevamente. Primero sentí la inmensa emoción de que ya habías llegado, que habías regresado por vacaciones y la desesperación por no saber de ti, cuando te fuiste nuevamente a España sin siquiera haber tenido la intención de verme o de comunicarte me sentí desilusionada como si nada tuviera brillo, me sentí desengañada y entendí en ese momento que lo que había pasado es que se había cerrado el circulo, que todo estaba hecho y completo y que ya no podíamos jamás tener un nosotros, muchas de mis ilusiones se desvanecieron en el acto sobre todo lo referente a ti. Esto me dio nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante y decidir encontrar a alguien mas ya no esperarte nunca mas, olvidarte, no pude hacer esto ultimo por lo que decidí que mis recuerdos de lo vivido contigo serian solo una enseñanza en mi vida.

No puedo odiarte, de verdad no puedo, aun tengo esperanzas aunque en esta ocasión no te esperare mas y tratare de seguir mi vida y si es posible encontrar a alguien, no olvidándote pues eso es imposible pero si recordándote con cariño para que me des las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante.

Creo que Dios me a iluminado el camino a seguir y estoy tratando de lograr seguir ese cambio, como lo se, esta vez esta tan claro pero no lo escribiré, este es algo que yo solo se, lo único que se es que estoy agradecida con Dios por este ello regalo se cual será el final del camino si lo sigo y es algo muy hermoso y se que te gustara.

E decidido hacer lo necesario, pero tampoco segarme a la vida, te amo y te lo demostrare pero ahora no me cerrare solo a ti. Espero poder lograr mi objetivo, que sepas que aun te amo y que no puedo olvidarme de ti y que espero que tu tampoco no puedas, no puedo esperar por un efímero mañana que ya es hoy, es decir no puedo esperar por una ilusión si no hago lo posible por realizarla. Eso es lo que haré, realizare mi sueño.

Reitero que como tu nadie a sido merecedor de mi amor aunque busque nadie como tu amor, aun recuerdo con ternura tus ojos brillantes que fueron los que me dijeron que eras tu y si los vi varias veces así espero que tu también hallas logrado verlos míos que también te dijeran lo mismo espero y algún día puedas interpretar y comprender.

Shipo me dice que mis ojos no brillan, que tampoco están opacos, pero que el brillo de mis ojos no es de amor, tal vez sea así, mis ojos no brillan pues tu estas lejos y no hay razón para demostrarle a nadie mas cuanto le amo y que el entienda y pueda leer mi alma, no hay ilusión verdadera por los que me rodean, así, vivo tranquilamente y con alegrías, pero sin ilusión amorosa pues mi amor esta en España y ahora que lo pienso entiendo que mi amor hacia ti empieza a evolucionar, aun te amo y mucho pero no espero nada y al no esperar nada no puede haber ilusión no espero nada aunque te ame tal vez mis ojos por eso no reflejan amor, quien sabe pero estoy segura de que el tiempo me dirá que es lo que esta pasando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

A pasado casi un año desde que escribí esta ultima parte, otra vez la vida siguió adelante y yo trate de seguir junto con ella, creo que cambie mucho, tanto física como emocionalmente para ti, creo que estoy a punto de cerrar mi ciclo de cambios, entre tanto trate de olvidarte y fijarme en otras personas, esta vez admitiendo que algunas me llegaron a interesar, pero no hubo nada concreto.

Por primera vez enfrente los estragos que causa la soledad, veras, tengo amigos, algunos son excelentes y se que son para toda la vida, pero a pesar de que estoy acompañada por ellos me sentía sola, y entre este estado de soledad, acepte salir con alguien al que no quería ni me atraía, era solo un escape, pero fue un error pues quería salir huyendo de ese lugar, aprendí a que no importa cuan sola me sienta, no debo hacer caso omiso de lo que siento. Que en cada uno de nosotros reside la respuesta, pero que a veces no estamos dispuestos a escuchar.

Realice un cambio físico, pensando es que pronto vendrías y quise sorprenderte, quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que habías dejado ir, paso el tiempo y tu llegaste, durante el tiempo que estuviste en España poco a poco pensaba menos en ti, y cuando me acordaba de ti era o para hablar mal de ti como una evasión al amor que había sentido y que fue despreciado, otras veces me acordaba de ti con mucho cariño.

Llegaste y te volví a ver, recuerdo como temblaba de emoción de solo verte y saberte a mi lado, esa reaccion dee temblor que solo me a junto a ti, esa ocasión platicamos y me di cuenta que ahora lo único que teníamos en común era el pasado, que nuestras ideas cambiaron, ya no sentía aquel amor hacia ti, es como si ahora fueses un conocido, o por lo menos eso sentí.

En ese momento estaba llena de gusto porque según yo al fin te había olvidado, hasta que te vi en la facultad con dos amigas tuyas, cuando me dijiste que si venias a la ciudad me lo harías saber para platicar, pero no lo hiciste, me dio mucho coraje porque no me tomaste en cuenta, por que era lo suficientemente insignificante para que no quisieras verme, creo que en esa ocasión te conteste mal, con desden, como lo haría cualquier mujer herida que finge no sentir nada para no verse acabada.

Después me dio mas coraje por el hecho de que me diera coraje, es decir me moleste conmigo misma al saber que lo que hicieras o no, tenia suficiente poder en mi como para causar una reacción tan grande, sentí celos, la verdad, y nunca los había experimentado en la vida real, son diferentes los celos que siento por Kagura a los que siento con tus amigas, de diferente índole claro esta, con diferente potencia, pero al final causan el mismo efecto, esos días llore por mi actitud, llore mucho.

Las heridas sanan poco a poco y me fui olvidando de ese incidente, ahora con un nuevo físico comienzo a tener una nueva actitud, es bonito saber que no eres desagradable ante los ojos masculinos, pero aun así no hay nadie interesado en mi, en realidad si hay alguien, pero me siento asfixiada por el, y me molesta ¿como puede decirme que me quiere si no me conoce?, siento que sus palabras son falsas, y como no sentirlo, si en mi vida amorosa solo hay desilusiones y heridas que no sanan, además de que por lo mismo me prohíbo inconscientemente enamorarme, porque sigo enamorada de ti, mas no se si es solo una costumbre, yo creo que no.

Hoy me acorde mucho de ti y la verdad te extrañe, ayer pedí un deseo pidiendo recibir algo tuyo y se me concedió. Te extraño, extraño como contigo me sentía completa y los problemas se iban, como solo existía la felicidad por estar a tu lado y nada mas. Te extraño tanto…….

Otra cosa que me di cuenta de que me estoy atacando a mi misma, quiero enamorarme y ser feliz, pero a la vez no quiero tener una relación seria con nadie para que no me tocara la suerte de mi mamá y poder tener libertad algún día. Quiero liberarme del fantasma de mi papá, y muchos de los defectos que poseo se los debo a el, como quisiera ser diferente.

Afortunadamente tengo amigos que me aconsejan y me dan la esperanza al constatar que no todos son malos ni que me quieren aprisionar, creo que solo debo conocer a alguien que me inspire tanto amor para olvidar todos los miedos que por el momento mi impidan jugarme el todo por el todo. Solo hay una persona que lo logro y claro, eres tu, pensándolo bien aun estoy dispuesta porque aun te amo, lo que significa que es amor verdadero, del que no se olvida, quiero sentirme enamorada.

Analizando bien las cosas últimamente he tenido oportunidades, pero ninguna me convence, o mas bien no nos convencemos, mis amigos me han regañado por poner entre los chavos y yo una barrera infranqueable, la cual coloco automáticamente en cuanto se que están interesados en mi, es como un mecanismo para hacerlos que mejor se olviden y busquen en otro lado, en realidad no lo detecto, tal vez si lo haga inconcientemente, pero creo que es por el asunto de mi papá y por ti. Como dije antes en cuanto lo sienta diré la verdad, y la verdad es que no me puedo traicionar a mi misma profesando amor artificial, no diré lo que no siento, tampoco engañare a nadie, es mejor decir la verdad.

------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------

------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------

Inuyasha

Hace aproximadamente seis meses conocí a Kouga, es un amigo mió, que me ha hecho reír muchísimo, que bueno es tener personas a tu lado que están para ti, resulta que hemos congeniado en muchas cosas, y me ha tratado muy bien, siempre dando todo, es agradable conocer personas así, te hace creer que todavía hay personas que llevan felicidad a los demás, que si me acuerdo de ti… siempre, siempre me acuerdo de ti, pero ahora te recuerdo como una buena experiencia, todavía te amo, pero por fin estoy saliendo adelante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Hace mucho que no se de ti, pero de toda formas estoy acostumbrada, al final de cuentas tu nunca sabrás lo que tengo escrito aquí, porque nunca lo mandare, es algo muy mío, muy personal.

Hace tiempo ya que soy novia de Kouga, realmente es maravilloso, muy atento me ha hecho mucho bien y me a ayudado a dejar atrás mis miedos, no niego que al principio fue incomodo la forma en que el me profesaba amor, y yo no le podía corresponder, pero las cosas mejoran, aunque aun no le puedo decir amor como a ti, lo quiero, estoy tan agradecida con e, es como si alguien desde allá arriba me lo hubiese mandado, es solo que… no lo se, tal vez solo me quede durante mucho tiempo acostumbrada a amarte, además al final de cuentas siempre estarás en mi y fuiste parte importante pero hay que seguir… y seguiré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

Las cosas con Kouga están muy muy bien, tanto así que me ha propuesto matrimonio, y acepte.

Mi familia esta bien, yo igual, es el momento oportuno y el me ama de verdad.

Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí, es cierto y hasta cierto punto ruin… uno debe estar con quien te ame, y no buscar a quien amas.

En fin eres solo un recuerdo de i vida, uno muy grande, tal vez en el futuro te encuentre tal vez no, por ahora solo quiero seguir.

Así que creo que esto es lo ultimo que escribo o mas bien que escribiré de esta historia, la historia de nosotros dos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

Kagome finalmente termino de leer, se sentía triste, por lo que había pasado con el, la tarde hacia sido tan buena as u lado, pero no podía dejar que su corazón se esperanzara otra vez, ahí estaba lo que había sufrido, o acababa de leer, el que se lo encontrase fue solo por casualidad, pero no podía volver a vivir lo mismo, menos ahora que tiene a un hombre maravilloso que la esta esperando.

Cerro el ordenador, fue hacia el balcón y también lo cerro, apago las luces y se deslizo a la cama, finalmente suspiro, debía de penar bien en sus acciones y no dejarse llevar por el momento y las emociones, habría que tener algo planeado y ser muy profesional…

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

**N/A **que les pareció este capitulo? Me e esforzado en plantear lo que ha pasado con ellos dos, pero por el momento mas que nada en los sentimientos de Kagome, también trate de que se viera una evolución en ella por medio de sus escritos, al principio muy viscerales y como fue pasando e tiempo se volvieron mas reflexivos, ojala lo hallan entendido

Gracias por leer, aunque nadie me ha dejado un review, y eso me desmoraliza…

En fin nos leemos pronto, por favor quiero saber que piensan de este capitulo por favor…

**Pen-aome**


	7. Despertando al deseo

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 7: despertar del deseo**

Inuyasha finalmente hacia salido del edificio, camino alejándose de aquel lugar, cuando volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia el piso de Kagome, había una luz encendida y el balcón se encontraba abierto, el instintivamente sonrió recordando la tarde tan placentera que había vivido, tan llena de paz, donde podía sentirse recadado, finalmente Inuyasha suspiro y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se giro y tomo rumbo a su lugar.

-_Esa_ _chica_…- musito apenas Inuyasha mientras caminaba, Madrid podría ser muy bella, pero también bastante bulliciosa, tantas luces, tantos sitios, tanta gente… el único lugar que en ese momento le podría ofrecer tranquilidad era el cielo, así que simplemente paro en seco y levanto su mirada, el cielo… tan pacifico, infinito, bello, tranquilizador, ese cielo que Kagome le había enseñado a ver en sus momentos de ofuscación, era una noche hermosa sin lugar a dudas, la luna estaba por todo lo alto y ahí cerca de la luna estaba una estrella, que resaltaba de todas las demás, muy luminosa y destellante. Inuyasha contemplo el bello paisaje que se le regalaba, y en su mente paso esa chica, Kagome…

Inuyasha sonrió, la pequeña Kagome había cambiado, y el también, en realidad el pensó que ya nada tendría que hacer con ella, pero ahí estaba otra vez, apareciéndose en su vida solo que su vida ahora estaba hecha, y ella no podría llegar y como si nada cambiar la perspectiva de su vida, además así estaba bien, viviendo su libertad sin que nada lo atase, pues el se lo habría propuesto así, nunca mas atarse y en cuanto supiera que esto sucedía tendría que cortar de tajo la situación.

De cualquier forma tendría que convivir con ella, y a estas alturas era fácil marcar la distancia, aunque en esa tarde no le incomodo para nada.

Inuyasha llego al su piso, varonil y sofisticado, finalmente podía tener un piso para el solo y no compartirlo con alguien mas, tal vez ese había sido el error, compartir su intimidad con alguien mas, pues la mayoría de los "amigos" que había cosechado le habían vuelto la espalda, el que valoraba tanto la amistad y esa era la manera en la que se le pagaba, pero que mas daba si por ahora solo usaba a las personas, tanto como para diversión como para su beneficio personal, bueno, tal vez no a ese extremo, pero si alguien lo merecía entonces no se tocaría el corazón para tratar a cada cual como se merece.

Finalmente se deshizo de su saco y lo arrojo en el sillón, fue hasta su recamara y termino desvistiéndose, entonces recordó la grabadora, y se dirigió hacia ella en búsqueda de mensajes y comenzó a escucharlos mientras se colocaba su pantalón de dormir.

Usted tiene tres mensajes nuevos

Primer mensaje nuevo

-_Inuyasha no se como lo has conseguido pero esa colaboradora tuya es sensacional, y no me importa si me quieres golpear, siempre lo deseas, así que nada, no puedo creer que te la hallas llevado, si que eres excelente con las mujeres, conociéndote ya la habrás tumbado en la cama, por cierto espero pronto reiniciemos la cacería, tu sabes, no hay que perder el ritmo… te veré mañana para saber los detalles…-_

-Miroku, pervertido- sonrió, pero algo tuvo de razón, Kagome estaba deliciosa aunque lo tuviera que reconocer a su pesar…

Segundo mensaje nuevo

_-Hola Inuyasha… hace mucho tiempo verdad?, pues nada que hemos decidido volvernos a reunir, y ya sabes revivir las viejas glorias, y no podría faltar nuestro héroe, así que esperamos contar con tu compañía, aun no tenemos la fecha pero será pronto, nos reuniremos todos, estaremos en contacto…-_

Hacia mucho que no los veía, sus primeros amigos en España, con los cuales se divirtió y conoció la libertad absoluta, aquellos que se había ido y que en su lugar solo dejaron personas falsas, sin lugar a dudas iría a verles…

Tercer mensaje nuevo

-……………………………………. _………………………..Aun te deseo-_

-Que demonios fue eso, era una mujer, esa voz era la de una mujer, pero no recordaba quien demonios era, había muchas pero siempre procuro nunca dejar ningún dato con ellas a menos que quisiera algo mas que una noche, pero que mas daba, si no tuvo la valentía de dejar su nombre seria que no valía la pena.

Bueno por ahora nada del trabajo, hasta el siguiente día.

------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Kagome llego a la oficina de Inuyasha por ultima vez, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que se incorporo al proyecto y todo marchaba bien, la mancuerna que hacia con Inuyasha resultaba buena, aunque un tanto competitiva, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer y dejar que el otro se declarase como el mejor, pero dentro de todo estaban bien, Kagome trato de ver en el a un amigo de hacia tiempo, solo eso, se lo debía a Kouga y a ella misma, pero a la vez fue difícil mantener la distancia estrictamente profesional, pues se conocían y ella, ella aun tenia residuos de todo aquello que alguna vez sintió por el, además tenerlo enfrente todo el día no ayudaba, tan hermoso y varonil, y encantador si se lo proponía, era difícil.

-Así que este es tu ultimo día en esta oficina- dijo Inuyasha que había entrado sin ser percibido.

Kagome dio un pequeño brinco por ser sorprendida, odiaba que Inuyasha llegara de la nada, que la tomara desprevenida.

-ah, demonios Inuyasha, porque te empeñas en asustarme así, mira que mi muerte ha de pesar en tu conciencia-. Decía Kagome mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón sintiendo como este latía con fuerza.

Inuyasha vio esta acción, su mano en el corazón, cerca de su pecho, su escote generoso y el respirar un tanto agitado de Kagome, esa chica si que sabia como hacerse la inocente pero siempre provocaba, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía esa chica?, todos los días vestía provocativamente, y cada vez llamaba mas la atención, si seguía así el terminaría besándola, porque aunque lo negase, Kagome era encantadora en todo sentido y el contenerse resultaba difícil, mas conociéndola.

Inuyasha sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia otro punto diferente, tal vez su cuerpo seria tentación, tal vez sus movimientos fuesen sensuales, pero seguro aquella aun seria la pequeña e inocente kagome, pese a todo, pese a lo que supo de ella, seguiría siendo inocente, realmente lo deseaba así…

-ya bueno, es algo que siempre disfrutare hacerlo, y entre mas lo prohíbas mas lo haré… entonces dime, estas lista para volar sola?-

-jajaja Inuyasha, claro que estoy lista, por si no lo sabes se me amarrar las agujetas yo solita, soy niña grande-

-mmm, si, eso es cierto, estas grande, pero no lo niegues, estas sola en España y yo he sido tu salvador- argumento petulante aquel individuo.

Kagome levanto una ceja en modo de desafió, -_así que esas tenemos, resulta que por conocerlo y llevarme a ciertos lugares y mostrarme la ciudad se convierte en mi salvador_- pensó Kagome, no permitiría que se le subiesen los humos, simplemente no lo haria.

-Inuyasha no seas petulante, te agradezco que me hayas llevado de paseo por la ciudad y que me hallas enseñado el ritmo, pero sabes que si no hubieses sido tu habría sido cualquiera-.

-A si?- dijo roncamente Inuyasha mientras veía como Kagome se apartaba de el hacia la ventana otra vez.

-si, eres mi amigo, y te estimo, pero por favor no te vanaglories- dijo Kagome mientras se volvía hacia Inuyasha dejando a sus espaldas aquel ventanal.

-_conque cualquiera, cualquiera, yo no soy un cualquiera Kagome y te lo dejare claro_- pensó Inuyasha mientras Kagome hablaba, lentamente se acerco a ella y cuando por fin ella dejo de hablar, se acerco, la vio en esa minifalda ajustada, en esos tacones altos, sus piernas eternas mostrándose ante cualquier persona, su blusa ejecutiva y sexy , su cabello suelto y ondeado, sus labios rojos, tan deseable y orgullosa, pero aquella mocosa no le ningunearía, así que sin pensarlo, la tomo por la cintura y la llevo contra su cuerpo, dejando el mínimo espacio entre los dos.

Kagome estaba en shock, al sentir el cuerpo duro de Inuyasha, sus músculos con todo y aquella ropa, el calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre que no olvido nunca, ahí estaba haciéndose de su cintura, ella respiro profundamente y exhalo el aire de forma abrupta, tenia que mantener el control…

Inuyasha, por su parte la sentía, la respiración profunda de kagome, su estrecha cintura y la curvatura de sus caderas, jodidamente deseable, es chiquilla si que le encendía, y también le indignaba, ella no le humillaría, acerco su boca a su oído y le susurro.

-¿estas segura que soy un simple amigo?- mientras la afianzaba aun mas, estaba tan deliciosa y el tenerla en ese estado era tan excitante, hoy le daría una lección a esa chiquita, a esa mujer, a esa… Kagome, sea lo que fuere le demostraría que el es importante, y mas para ella. Pero su aroma, su embriagante aroma ya le había dado en sus sentidos, así que la acerco mas y comenzó a aspirar el aroma de su cabello, subió una mano sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, acariciando su dorso y su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello para impedirle su escape, mientras su mano bajo un poco, quería sentir el quiebre de su cadera, y su rostro descendió a el cuello de aquella mujer, suspirando sobre aquel, haciendo que este se erizara…

Kagome no sabia que hacer, la había dejado en shock, y se sentía acalorada, ese hombre si que podía provocar lo mejor y lo peor de ella, pero no podía ceder, no podía, así que subió las manos a modo de poner distancia de entre el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sintiendo el pecho de el y sus pectorales, a la ves que sentía como las manos de Inuyasha viajaban por su cuerpo, además de que el ya había bajado a su cuello, ella no pudo contener un pequeño jadeo.

-q…qu... ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-estoy investigando lo que soy- dijo Inuyasha roncamente mientas le beso el cuello, en aquellos momentos solo pensaba en aquel cuerpo y en la Kagome a la que alguna vez le había robado un beso, con sus labios aun en el cuerpo de la chica, comenzó a deslizarlos lentamente hacia su rostro, aproximándose a su boca, sintió como Kagome se tenso y eso le agrado, ella aun sentía cosas por el, y el a su vez, se estaba enloqueciendo por ella, pero antes de que el pudiese llegar a su boca, Kagome le esquivo, girando su rostro, Inuyasha bufo.

-inuyasha… suéltame- dijo Kagome mientras respiraba profundamente para alcanzar a tomar el aire necesario.

-no, no me apetece- respondió Inuyasha de forma abrupta haciendo que kagome voltease a verlo.

Y nuevamente comenzó a acercarse para besarla, quería comerle la boca, quería hacer que aquella niña se deshiciera en sus brazos. Además de ello realmente deseaba probar esos labios, acariciar ese cuerpo, eso que nunca se había atrevido por ser Kagome tan pequeña e inocente, seguro ya no era ni pequeña ni inocente, pero que mas daba eso ahora, si lo que le despertaba poco a poco comenzaba a quemarlo. Inuyasha bufo al sentir la suavidad de el rostro de Kagome, de su olor, de cómo se veía ahí tan indefensa, eso lo podría volver loco. Si esto seguía así tal vez terminaría en algo mas que solo besos y caricias…

Kagome vio como Inuyasha se acercaba cada ves mas, de pronto sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha presionarse sobre ella, la tenia contra la ventana, sin escapatoria, el aliento cerca de el la había hecho estremecerse, sus manos que aun se encontraban en el pecho de Inuyasha por un momento dejaron de tensarse, y comenzaron a moverse, deseando acariciar, deseando perderse en sus labios, en gozar de su compañía, un poco mas allá de una conversación, de besarle con pasión, de ser devorada por el.

Kagome que tenia ya los ojos cerrados, a punto de abandonarse entre los brazos de aquel hombre, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de permitir, y todo lo que vendría con ello, desde el remordimiento, el dolor y la agonía que se avecinaban así que tomo aire y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo, safandose de aquella posición en la que la había dejado.

-suéltame he dicho!!!- dijo fuertemente Kagome, mientras empujo a Inuyasha hacia el escritorio, ella aprovecho y rápidamente se alejo de ese hombre.

-¡porque Kagome, porque te alejas?-

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

-Darme cuenta de que Kagome…-

-De que he crecido Inuyasha, y que no soy la misma, no puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca-

Kagome nuevamente tomo el aire y continuo, esta vez menos alterada, acomodando su cabello, después de haber sido tocado y manejado por Inuyasha.

-No se que concesiones se te dan, pero a mi no me trates así, di lo que quieras, pero no puedes usarme así, soy un ser humano, soy tu amiga, y no me agrada que me trates de buenas a primeras así, por lo que me has platicado esto ya debe ser común para ti, pero para mi no, han pasado años y cambie, respétame, además soy tu compañera de trabajo, no hagas que esto se tensione, aun tenemos mucho por hacer, y si no quieres arruinar lo que ya llevamos andado será mejor que pares esto-.

Al finalizar esto, Kagome se dirigía hacia la salida de la oficina, llevando consigo una pequeña memoria.

Inuyasha quedo petrificado, hacia mucho que alguna mujer lo rechazaba, y Kagome lo había hecho, aquella muchachita que anteriormente encendió fuego en sus labios ahora lo paraba, como si aquello nunca hubiese sucedido, lo había rechazado, bueno no es que fuese el mejor de los hombres durante ese tiempo, pero aun así no se lo podía creer.

-Kagome, acaso estas saliendo con alguien?- pregunto seriamente Inuyasha, sabia que Kagome no era ninguna fácil, pero si antes no era fácil y había aceptado sus besos porque lo rechazaba ahora…

Kagome se sorprendió por esto, ella no quería decirle a Inuyasha de que estaba con Kouga, y que estaba pronta a casarse, pero por ahora tal vez fuese lo mejor, que supiera por lo menos algo y que la dejara así, no quería confundirse, no quería herirse mas,…

Kagome se giro hacia Inuyasha y le respondió.

-Si Inuyasha, en mi vida hay alguien mas…, ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar esta información donde onigumo- acoto y se giro retomando su camino hacia la salida.

Inuyasha maldijo, Kagome tenia a alguien, pero que diablos le importaba eso, no debía importarle, es mas, eso era lo mejor que podría pasar, tenerla lejos, al final de cuentas el no pretendía estar atado a ninguna relación, ya no mas, y sin embargo esa chica llegaba y le distorsionaba las cosas, además que había provocado un gran malestar en el…celos…no claro que no podrían ser celos, no cuando el mismo decidió así las cosas…

Pero algo debía de cambiar, ella no podría llegar y gobernarle.

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Kagome se dirigió hacia el tocador, realmente necesitaba tranquilizarse, no se había esperado esto de el, no del Inuyasha de quien se enamoro, aquel que siempre la trato bien, pero bueno, al final de cuentas después de tanto tiempo era obvio que el cambiara, realmente la turbo, la pasión que Inuyasha había impregnado en cada movimiento, caricia y palabra la hacia vibrar, y desear besarlo, morir en sus brazos de tanto amor y pasión, pero no podía, no debía, su corazón estaba en juego, no podía permitirse enamorarse otra vez de aquel oji dorado…

Cuando había recuperado un poco la calma salio del tocador, vio a Tsubaki dirigirse a la oficina de ella e Inuyasha, suspiro, tal vez se había demorado con la información así que fueron directamente por ella, así que de cualquier forma se encamino hacia las oficinas de Onigumo y Tsubaki.

------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

-Hola Kagome, pero que grata sorpresa- dijo Onigumo levantándose de su asiento, observando a Kagome.

-Hola Onigumo, es un mal momento…- pregunto Kagome antes de entrar de pleno en la oficina de Onimugo.

-¡pero por supuesto que no!, Kagome tu siempre serás bienvenida aquí, pero dime a que has venido?-

-Vengo a entregarles el informe de nuestro proyecto y los avances, se supone que seria para hoy la entrega- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Onogumo se quedo pasmado ante Kagome, tan bella e inocente a la vez, siempre tan risueña, el tiempo que llevaba ahí y que podía verla siempre sonreía y hacia su mejor esfuerzo, fuera de lo que se veía por esos lugares.

-eee… a, si claro Kagome, perdón mi distracción, claro, almacénala en aquel ordenador y seria bueno que me explicaras a grandes rasgos que es lo que contiene, esto a fin de coordinar por ahora todo, ya con toda la información recopilada se hará el estudio minucioso-. Acoto Onigumo mientras observaba a la chica.

Kagome sonrió, y tomo asiento,

-claro, te encantara, es un concepto bien trabajado modestia aparte… jajaja- dijo Kagome mientras hacia muecas de sabelotodo, aunque daba a entender que esto era broma.

-Ok señorita ahora tienes capturada toda mi atención, comienza-.

Kagome comenzó a explicarle de que se trataba, todo se escuchaba grandioso, y Kagome lo decía con tanta desenvoltura, como si llevase años en eso, dominaba todo perfectamente, Onigumo quedo sorprendido ante el potencial de la chica.

-eso es todo- acoto Kagome para finalizar.

-es perfecto Kagome has hecho un muy buen trabajo-

Kagome se sonrojo, la adulación de aquel hombre y su mirada un tanto insistente la incomodaban un poco.

-Bueno, no me adules Onigumo que en esto Inuyasha tiene mucho que ver, pues el y yo hacemos equipo-.

Onigumo carraspeo desatendiendo el tema de inuyasha, no le apetecía hablar de el, no frente a ella, se levanto y rodeo su escritorio quedando frente a ella.

-Kagome Quiero disculparme por mi presentación cuando te conocí, confundirte con una aspirante o una secretaria, lo lamento, me deje llevar por tu juventud, pero ahora se que estoy frente a una profesionista brillante, además de hermosa debo decir-.

Kagome se sonrojo, aunque debía admitir que se sintió halagada y hasta cierto punto satisfecha, le había demostrado a Onigumo que no era una tonta.

-No hay problema Onigumo, eso ya esta olvidado-

-Por favor permíteme llevarte a comer, toma esto como mi modo de disculparme-.

Kagome lo dudo un poco, pero por ahora tal vez el distraerse un poco, esta vez sin la presencia de Inuyasha le vendría bien…

-Ok onigumo, pero sabes que preferiría que fuéramos después de la jornada, es mejor para mi-

-Por supuesto yo te recogeré entonces a las seis te parece?

-perfecto, nos vemos hasta entonces-.

Dicho esto Kagome se levanto y se dispuso a retirarse, Onigumo la escolto hacia la salida y la observo mientras se marchaba.

_Esa chica es especial hermosa , inteligente y encantadora, debo_ _acercarme a ella_. Pensó para si Onigumo, que deseaba mas que nada conocer mas a fondo a aquella para saber si tan solo era una careta o en realidad aun existían personas como ella…

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

-Señorita Kagome…Señorita Kagome-

Kagome giro sobre sus pies, en realidad se encontraba distraída, aun no podía olvidar ese acercamiento con inuyasha, además no podía dejar de reprocharse por a forma en la que acuto, donde no gano la razón. Levanto su vista y se encontró con un joven de finas facciones, ojos azules sumamente calidos y una pequeña coleta.

Kagome sonrió, ese tipo si que es el todo un caso, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo de dio cuenta de que era un casanova empedernido.

-hola Miroku, lo siento no te había notado, estaba pensando…- y su vista se desvió un poco, la sonrisa se volvió tenue, estaba recordando…

Miroku noto este gesto, aquella mujer estaba pasando por malos tragos seguramente, podría aprovechar la oportunidad, pero además de estar bajo amenaza de Inuyasha de matarle si la tocaba (cosa que no entendía pues ya se había enterado de que entre Kagome e Inuyasha no había nada), también se había dado cuenta de que Kagome era especial, femenina, hermosa y sofisticada, pero la diferencia radicaba en su falta de frivolidad, su sensibles, su candidez y inocencia, algo que no se veía mucho por aquellos lugares, esa mujer resultaba ser una joya, un tesoro que brillaba entre la podredumbre… el no podría acercarse a ella para saciarse, ella merecía algo mejor que eso.

-Señorita Kagome, que es lo que ha pasado que la veo tan pensativa, esta es una nueva faceta que desconocía- comento Miroku tratando de que ello hiciera reír nuevamente a Kagome, cosa que logro, Kagome sonrió nuevamente.

-Miroku, puedes decirme simplemente Kagome, y sabes, a veces necesito mis tormentas internas para estar bien, por ahora me encuentro en buenas condiciones, solo estoy reflexionando sobre algunos asuntos, pero no te preocupes, que no pasa nada- dijo Kagome mientras sonreía.

Para Miroku esa sonrisa no era verdadera, había algo que sabia que por ahora tal vez Kagome no quisiera hablar al respecto, pero no podría atosigarla, si así lo quería ella tendría sus razones, así que finalmente asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oh, siendo así no deseo importunarla mas, se dirige hacia su oficina?, porque así es así permítame escoltarla,para mi es un gran privilegio que me vean a un lado suyo- dijo el chico en tono juguetón, mientras levantaba un brazo para que Kagome pudiera asirse de el.

Kagome no podía dejarlo pasar, el tipo le hacia demasiada gracia, tanta solemnidad y desfachatez al mismo tiempo.

-jajajaja-

-dichosos los oídos que escuchan su risa nuevamente señorita, perdón, Kagome… ¿se puede saber a que se debe esa reacción?.

-No es nada Miroku, solo recordaba un buen chiste, so es todo, pero bueno cambiando de tema… si, acepto que me escoltes, además quería pedirte un favor, dado que por fin podré mudarme a mi oficina quería pedirte ayuda para que me ayudases para cambiar todo lo que tengo, no es mucho y la distancia entre oficina y otra es corta, pero siempre se disfruta mas cualquier momento con compañía agradable-

-Por supuesto, cuente con eso-

-¿Kagome puedo pedirle a cambio un favor?, pregunto Miroku con toda solemnidad mientras llevaba del brazo a Kagome, ella al notar el tono tan profundo en que el hizo la pregunta colteo a verle.

-Kagome, ¿podría tener un lindo, hermoso y maravilloso hijo conmigo?-

En ese momento a Kagome se le doblo un tobillo, eso si que le había tomado de sorpresa, bueno viniendo de aquel hombre resultaba cómico…

-mmmm, Miroku, eres un necio, esta es la tercera vez que me lo pides, no, no puedo darte u hijo- Miroku hizo cara de desilusión, Kagome lo noto y comenzó a hablar.

-digo, Miroku eres tan endemoniadamente atractivo que temo perdedor el corazón, además soy muy posesiva y no podría compartirte con nadie mas, y si hago eso seria negarle el gusto al mundo entero de admirarte, no puedo causarle tal daño a la humanidad- decía con los ojos abiertos brillando profundamente y tratando de poner cara de inocencia y de dolor a la vez- finalmente ambos se rieron.

-Esta bien, siendo por eso entiendo-

-bien, entornes ahora vayamos a la oficina-.

Cuando Kagome y Miroku estaban por llegar, vieron a Tsubaki salir de la oficina, un poco incomoda y acalorada, tal vez hubiese tenido algún altercado con Inuyasha, aunque también por la mente de ambos, tanto de Kagome como de Miroku, paso la idea de que tal vez Inuyasha y Tsubaki tuviesen algo que ver, pero mientras que por la mente de Miroku se formaban imágenes perversas, a Kagome se le entristecía el corazón, aunque al mismo tiempo la razón le decía que eso a ella no le importaba, que nunca debió de importarle lo que el hiciera.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina y al entrar vieron que Inuyasha se encontraba sentado, mirando hacia el ventanal, disfrutando de la vista, se le veía pensativo y tenso.

-Hola amigo como te va la vida-

Inuyasha se quedo quieto, miro de reojo observando quien mas, además de Miroku se encontraba en esa habitación, la vio, Kagome también se encontraba ahí, no podía mostrarse herido, por su orgullo, por su nombre, por el que no le daría la satisfacción a Kagome de verle contrariado.

-Maravillosamente Miroku, ¿que habría de estar mal en ella si tengo todo lo que quiero?-

A esas alturas, Kagome sonrió se forma cínica, así que estaba frente a el mismo tipo, la misma persona que le había hecho daño con su indiferencia, la personal que en todo lo que llevaba en España no había vuelto a ver, ahí estaba el Inuyasha arrogante, prepotente, indiferente e hiriente. Fue rápido e cambio de actitud de Inuyasha, pero ella ya le conocía, no era nada nuevo, solo que ella ya conocía su actuar y así mismo ponía en automático su escudo protector para no sentir nada de lo que el dijera.

Kagome se sentó y se cruzo de piernas frente al ordenador comenzando a revisar los detalles sobre sus próximos socios, no le apetecía pensar mas en Inuyasha, no ahora, así que se dispuso a concentrarse en el proyecto, perdiéndose así de la conversación de aquellos tipos.

El tiempo paso y antes de que Kagome se diera cuenta ya era momento de la salida, Inuyasha pensaba en lo mal que podría pasarla Kagome, hoy no la llevaría a su piso, hoy no, o bueno tal vez si, todo dependía de la actitud de Kagome, pero en aquellos momentos la línea sonó, era Onigumo y quería hablar con kagome.

-Es para ti- gruño Inuyasha al saber que ese hombrecillo despreciable le estaba hablando, a ella, a Kagome.

Kagome noto ese malestar, y por un momento eso le pareció perfecto, se levanto y fue a donde la línea, se acerco, tomo el auricular y comenzó a sonreír.

-hola onigumo, si, lo recuerdo, en cuanto pases por mi estaré lista… ok te espero, ciau-

A inuyasha esto le causo gran malestar, así que Kagome iría a quien sabe donde con aquel imbecil, y ella estaba muy contenta por ello. Mientras tanto Kagome guardaba sus avances, creaba un respaldo y cerraba todo, por hoy su jornada había terminado.

-así que Onigumo vendrá por ti…-

Kagome se irguió tomando algunos papeles y ordenándolos para meterlos a su portafolios.

-si, me ha invitado a comer como disculpas por el incidente del día de la presentación y he aceptado-.

-si te apetece por mi esta bien- dijo Inuyasha en forma de desden, aunque por dentro se sentía fatal.

Kagome suspiro, quería decirle a inuyasha tantas cosas, pero por ahora no pretendía tener mas altercados con el, no en un solo día.

Así que simplemente le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas, tomo sus cosas y salio de la oficina, Onigumo la estaba esperando.

Inuyasha se quedo en la oficina, se acerco a el ventanal, podría ver desde ahí a Kagome junto a Onigumo, realmente le hervía la sangre, aunque sin razón.

-Maldición, maldita sea- gruño Inuyasha mientras tomaba su abrigo bruscamente y se lo colocaba de forma rápida, no quería estar ahí ni un segundo mas…

----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

Kagome estaba al fin de nuevo en su piso, la tarde con Onigumo no fue mala, aunque debía reconocer que se sentía un tanto incomoda ante la mirada de ese hombre, pero ella pensaba que tal vez fuese por la vergüenza de del, su intento de disculparse, tal vez por ello tantas atenciones.

Se encontraba aun en el sillón, tumbada pues realmente se encontraba exhausta, y ya era noche.

De repente recordó a Inuyasha y el incidente de la mañana, de sus actos y las de ella misma, a punto de rendirse ante el, otra vez, como si no hubiese aprendido la lección, se reprocho así misma y de repente sintió que se ahogaba, necesitaba aire, así que fue a donde e balcón de su recamara y lo abrió, otra vez la serena noche, el aire nocturno tan tranquilizador.

De repente sintió presión en sus muñecas, y se sobresalto, eso seria de que algo le estaba pasando a Inuyasha, se pregunto porque, porque seguía sintiendo a Inuyasha de tal forma, si sus vidas se separaron, pero ahí estaba,y al parecer nada bueno, algo le estaba ocurriendo a el, y a decir verdad también a ella.

La sensación acumulada con las emociones del día, la hicieron desesperar, simplemente quería salir corriendo, salir corriendo y averiguar que es lo que sucedía con inuyasha, ese deseo le estaba turbando la mente.

"_debes ir hacia el, ve con Inuyasha ahora"._

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

-inuyasha se dirigía hacia el exterior, por lo que quiso tomar el ascensor, cuando al fin llego y este abrió la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa, Kagome se me encontraba en el, y al parecer se dirigía a su piso, al pido de el.

-¿que haces aquí Kagome?

Kagome no respondió, pero con un ademán le invito a tomar junto con ella el elevador. Lo que el accedió. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, e ella marco el subterráneo, un piso bastante alejado desde el suyo, pero tal vez alguien la estaría esperando allá.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante lo que estaba pronto a sentir.

-Inuyasha, ya no puedo mas, te necesito,- musito Kagome mientras llevaba a Inuyasha contra una de las paredes del elevador, y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, con locura, con deseo, con lujuria… una mano de Kagome se dirigió a su entre pierna y inuyasha solo pudo gemir, esa mujer era fuego puro..

Al sentir la reacción lenta de Inuyasha Kagome se arranco la blusa que llevaba puesta, mostrando sus senos, hermosos, redondos, perfectos, y se separo del Beso que le ofrecía a Inuyasha, quería que el los viera, tomo las manos de Inuyasha y las llevo a sus senos mismos, inuyasha al contacto de ellos, gimió de placer y entonces comenzó a perder el poco control que tenia…

**Continuara…**

-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

**N/A:** jejeje, si, se que es un muy mal momento para dejar la escena a medias, pero bueno este capitulo se hacia cada vez mas largo, y me pareció interesante dejar así a la parejita…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, **pelirroja16**, también he leído tus historias y de verdad me gustan, tienes mucha imaginación. Gracias.

**A ****sesshoumaru.forever** sabes, nunca había escuchado la canción de fui la niña, pero después de tu rw la busque la escuche y me gusto, bueno si tiene que ver con los sentimientitos de Kagome, gracias por ponerte a analizar. De verdad que me haces feliz con tus comentarios.

Gracias por leer, inclusive a las visitantes anónimas, aunque me encantaría que me dejaran un rw, ya saben, el alimento para mi alma…

Y en cuanto a este capitulo, vimos un salto rápido en esta relación en donde no se tocaban, fue muy abrupto y en destiempo, por el pasado, aunque, tal vez no así, las cosas se dan en su momento junto, pero habría que pensar que lo que paso para que ellos de la noche a la mañana se comportasen así?.

Bueno por ahora las dejo tengo sueño y todavía me falta corregir la ortografía, aunque es muy raro, pese a que la corrijo siempre a la hora de publicar se ven los errores :(

Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero rw.

**Pen-aome**


	8. los miedos y deseos mas profundos

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 9: mis deseos y mis temores mas profundos**

Bueno… nos quedamos en…

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

-inuyasha se dirigía hacia el exterior, por lo que quiso tomar el ascensor, cuando al fin llego y este abrió la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa, Kagome se me encontraba en el, y al parecer se dirigía a su piso, al piso de el.

-¿que haces aquí Kagome?

Kagome no respondió, pero con un ademán le invito a tomar junto con ella el elevador. Lo que el accedió. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, ella marco el subterráneo, un piso bastante alejado desde el suyo, pero tal vez alguien la estaría esperando allá.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante lo que estaba pronto a sentir.

-Inuyasha, ya no puedo mas, te necesito,- musito Kagome mientras llevaba a Inuyasha contra una de las paredes del elevador, y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, con locura, con deseo, con lujuria… una mano de Kagome se dirigió a su entre pierna e Inuyasha solo pudo gemir, esa mujer era fuego puro..

Al sentir la reacción lenta de Inuyasha Kagome se arranco la blusa que llevaba puesta, mostrando sus senos, hermosos, redondos, perfectos, y se separo del Beso que le ofrecía a Inuyasha, quería que el los viera, tomo las manos de Inuyasha y las llevo a sus senos mismos, Inuyasha al contacto de ellos, gimió de placer y entonces comenzó a perder el poco control que tenia…

-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

Inuyasha no se contuvo mas y comenzó a lamerlos, succionándolos, mordiéndolos, dejándose llevar por el placer de tener ese cuerpo en sus manos, la pasión era algo que no se puede controlar, y ahora el ya no tenia deseos de parar.

Sintió como Kagome arqueaba la espalda al contacto de el, ella solo tomaba la cabeza de Inuyasha y lo presionaba mas contra sus senos…, Inuyasha se sentía arder, no podría contenerse mucho tiempo, se separo un poco y Kagome al sentirlo le tomo por la camisa y jalo lo suficiente como para poder abrirla, quedando arruinada. Ella estaba perdida en el éxtasis. A inuyasha esto le termino de encender, la tomo y la giro, quedando ella ahora contra la fría pared del elevador. Kagome solo gimió al sentir la forma tan fiera con la que el estaba actuando.

Inuyasha podía ver la cara de satisfacción de Kagome, ella había cerrado los ojos y se lamía sus labios, en un gesto realmente erótico y obsceno a la vez. Podía ver como la nuca de su acompañante estaba sobre sus senos, una gran labor sin dudas, porque Kagome gemía mas y mas, el cabello de el era castaño, medianamente largo, y su espalda estaba desnuda…

Entonces reacciono, el ya no estaba provocando placer en Kagome, ese sujeto no era el!!!!, con quien demonios se encontraba Kagome!!!, Kagome se encontraba perdida, vio como ella rápidamente le bajo los pantalones al individuo y apoyada por la espalda con la pared del elevador subió las piernas sobre las caderas de aquel hombre, jadeando y gimiendo, el tipo con quien se encontraba debería estar pasándolo realmente bien pues se escuchaban sus gemidos ahogados por los senos de kagome.

El no lo soportaba, _que estaba sucediendo? Con quien estaba Kagome?_, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, porque no era el quien estaba con aquella chica, cuando ella, kagome, comenzó a ser envestida, ella comenzó a gemir con una fuerza aun mayor y abrió los ojos, los centro en los de Inuyasha, los sostuvo sobre el, y comenzó a sonreír de forma obscena mientras era envestida, cada vez con mayor fuerza. Kagome solo sonreía de forma provocadora, y en sus ojos se encontraba solo la lujuria.

Aquella tipa no era mas que una descarada, una zorra con facha de inocente se decía a si mismo Inuyasha mientras no podía creerlo la mismo tiempo, así que ella ya le había remplazado, pero con quien?.

Kagome comenzó a retorcerse un poco debido a la excitación que sentía y sin desviar la mirada, le lanzo un beso a Inuyasha, después otra sonrisa obscena y comenzó a besar el cuello de su amante, a lamerlo y subir de su cuello a su mejilla., todo ello sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Inuyasha.. Inuyasha no pudo contenerse mas, su rabia era demasiada, había perdido a Kagome y ella se lo estaba restregando en la cara. El comenzó a gruñir, se encontraba ahí indignado y humillado. El amante de Kagome lo sintió y volteo a ver de quien se trataba…

Entonces Inuyasha vio su rostro, era el maldito de Onigumo, aaahhh pero si debía ser, ella se estaba revolcando con Onigumo en su presencia para hacer aun mas grande su humillación, pero por alguna razón Onigumo no le reconoció, dejo de envestirla, sin separarse y pregunto.

-¿Quién es ese?-

Kagome de nuevo miro a los ojos a Inuyasha y con una sonrisa dijo.

-No es nadie, nadie importante amor, no le prestes atención pues no lo merece- dicho esto Kagome tomo la cabeza de Onigumo y la giro hacia ella, y lo comenzó a besar con lujuria, incitándolo así a seguir. Mientras besaba a Onigumo veía con frialdad a los ojos a Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado, sudando, todo había sido un sueño, pero mas bien dicho había sido una maldita pesadilla. Pero aquello no era mas que la manifestación de sus deseos y temores, solo que esta ocasión ambos temas se mezclaron.

Inuyasha se paro aun agitado, sintiendo como la sangre aun le hervía. Se dirigió hacia el baño y se mojo la cara, esperando con ello despejarse un poco. Esa Kagome ya había logrado meterse hasta en sus sueños.

Se dirigió otra vez hacia la cama, esta vez solo se sentó sobre ella, aun era de madrugada, y todo parecía indicar que no volvería a poder dormir pronto.

-Tal vez ese maldito sueño era un aviso- suspiro Inuyasha, a fin de cuentas Kagome misma había declarado que había alguien en su vida, además de que había aceptado la invitación de Onigumo, no era mas que una resbalosa. En esos momentos lo que menos le apetecía y que mas odiaba es la intranquilidad con la que se había quedado, con ese coraje de ver a Kagome con otro hombre, le molestaba por el poder que estaba adquiriendo Kagome en el.

A el que demonios le importaba que hacia Kagome o con quien estuviese, no debía de importarle en absoluto, ella era su amiga, solo eso, así que no había mas, si trataba de ser razonable el debía dejar pasar todo eso, aunque para hacerlo tendría que cambiar nuevamente con Kagome, que importaba si la pasara bien con ella o no, no podía permitir que alguien le robase ni siquiera un poco de esa libertad.

------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

Era un nuevo día, ella abrió los ojos, curiosamente esta vez no despertó gracias a la alarma del despertador, si no de los primeros rayos del sol acariciándole el rostro., el sueño había sido muy bueno, algo que realmente la había dejado muy feliz, tanto que le alcanzaría para ser feliz por días enteros.

En su sueño ella se encontraba vestida de novia, tenia miedo y se sentía incomoda, se casaría con alguien (que no era Kouga) al que no conocía y que mucho menos amaba, aunque sabia que el si la amaba y que a su lado no pasaría por nada malo, que tal vez ella lo llegase a amar, pero aun así, ella no le amaba y probablemente jamás lo haría.

Se vio como se dirigía hacia el altar, y como las lagrimas iban rodando por sus mejillas, es algo que no quería hacer, pero el mundo entero le decía que eso era lo mejor. Así, poco a poco se acercaba a un hombre de traje negro que la esperaba de espaldas, tal parecía que el mismo quería mantener su anonimato hasta que estuviese al lado suyo.

Cuando Kagome llego por fin al altar le retiraron el velo de el rostro, y entonces fue cuando el hombre con el que se casaría giro hacia ella… era Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, estaba ahí sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos, diciéndole por medio de ellos que estaba feliz con su unión y que la amaba, ella estaba con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión, cuando el la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la boca.

Después de esto ya no existía boda ni nada, solo se veía a si misma con alguien, todo lo demás era negro, solo podía visualizarse a ella misma y a su pareja, mas alto que ella, la abrazaba fuertemente, como si no quisiera jamás dejarla ir. Ella se sentía reconfortada en sus brazos, sentir el calor de ese cuerpo y esa respiración. Entonces ella le vio el rostro, nuevamente era Inuyasha, abrazándola, ella también correspondía a ese abrazo, rodeando el dorso del hombre con sus manos, se sentía tan bien, entonces escucho que Inuyasha comenzaba a hablar

"te amo Kagome, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, nunca dudes de eso, te amo mas que a nada y lo haré aun después de la muerte".

Kagome se sintió inmensamente feliz, y se abrazo con mas fuerzas a el, pegando su rostro al dorso de Inuyasha. Ella también lo amaba y el al fin le había dicho que la amaba, nada podía ser mas perfecto, nada ni nadie es como si cualquier momento de desdicha o tristeza en su vida hubiesen valido la pena, todo por aquel momento tan feliz, ella quería decir que ella también lo amaba, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, que cada vez le amaba mas, pero no podía, de alguna forma las palabras no salía de su boca, no podía decirlo, así que si no podía decirlo con su cuerpo se lo daría a entender, tratando de por medio del abrazo que le daba expresar todos sus sentimientos. Observo como el la miraba con amor infinito y comenzaba a revolverle su cabello. Ella en ese momento podría morir, porque ahora era realmente feliz…

Pero todo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy bello, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

-no seas tonta Kagome- se dijo a si misma de haber repasado ya durante 20 minutos ese sueño, muy hermoso, la había despertado con una sonrisa en la boca, pero ella no se encontraba mas en el sueño, si no en la realidad… esa realidad que dolía que era cruel, pero a la que se tenia que enfrentar a ella día con día, al igual que todos los seres vivientes.

Sabia que eso había sido alguna mala jugada de su subconsciente, pero que mas daba si por ese momento la había hecho tan dichosa, tal vez lo guardase como una buena memoria a la cual recurriría siempre que lo necesitara, siempre y cuando esta no le causara daño, pero nada mas.

Pero la verdad era otra, Inuyasha nunca le había dicho que la quería, mucho menos que la amaba, y jamás lo haría. En vez de eso de Inuyasha había recibido golpes duros, de los cuales ella ya se había sobrepuesto, pero si de algo estaba segura es que otros mas probablemente ya no los resistiría.. además ahora tenia a Kouga, su encantador novio, el que la amaba con todo el corazón y el nunca se limito en hacerle sentir eso a Kagome, ella realmente le estaba agradecida, y le quería, no por nada se casaría con el… pero… aquella pequeña vocecilla que ella misma se encargaba de hacerla callar estaba comenzando a inquietarla nuevamente, era la pequeña voz que le decía que aunque quisiera a Kouga, jamás lograría amarle como amo a Inuyasha, siempre lo sintió, pero al final de cuentas no se puede tener todo en la vida, y si lo que sentía con Kouga no fuese con la misma intensidad, tal vez con el tiempo lo amaría por completo, porque al final de cuentas el nunca la abandonaría, nunca le haría daño ni lastimaría su corazón, todo lo contrario el era demasiado… maravilloso.

Realmente lo que le había hecho su subconsciente, aunque fuese tal vez un deseo interno y profundo, era también una muy mala pasada, en la que le recordaba lo que ella deseo tanto tiempo y que era tan imposible de conseguir, porque el amor era cosa de dos, y tanto el como ella no estaban dispuestos a ceder, uno por falta de amor y ella… ella porque no quería seguir ilusionándose por algo que jamás existió.

Kagome se levanto de la cama y pensó tomar una ducha para aclararse todo, su resolución estaba tomada, era lo mejor para ella y también lo mas lógico y seguro para hacer, estaba convencida de ello, pero aun así las lagrimas le inundaban los ojos y corrían sobre sus mejillas, mezclándose con el agua que caía sobre ella. Eso debía de parar antes de que se pusiera peor…

------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------

Aquel día Inuyasha no se presento a las oficinas, a Kagome le extraño su acto pero razono y pensándolo bien tal vez así fuese mejor, no enfrentarlo por ese día, mientras sus emociones volvían a tener control, además así podría hacer el cambio a la que seria su oficina sin problemas.

Entre tanto Miroku le ayudaba a cambiar las cosas de lugar, no eran muchas pero aun así Miroku era un buen aliento para ella, siempre alegre, sin problemas, siempre en su actitud de casanova, y ese era su encanto, su actitud, no es que el físico de Miroku fuese malo, todo lo contrario, pero ella le veía mas bien como a un amigo, un amigo que conocía desde muy poco pero a pesar de todo ello sentía que podría confiar en el…

-A si que… Kagome, ayer la vi salir con Onigumo, acaso esta naciendo algún tipo de romance entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Miroku mientras acomodaba una caja sobre el sillón, para que Kagome pudiera disponer de las cosas que se encontraban ahí con facilidad.

Kagome se sonrojo, vaya ese Miroku no se iba por las ramas… pero había que contestarle de una vez por todas y no dar pie a malos entendidos.

-Si, es cierto, ayer Onigumo me invito a comer, que mas bien derivo en cena, pero todo fue en plan de amigos, esa fue su manera de disculparse por haberme subestimado el día que me conoció, eso es todo-

-En serio? no querrá mas bien usted negarme algo?-

Kagome se sobresalto, por su puesto que no quería nada mas con Onigumo, solo lo trataba con amabilidad como lo haría con cualquier torta persona.

-No hay nada mas Miroku, ninguna intención mas, a decir verdad no estoy interesada en establecer una relación amorosa ahora-

-ahhh, ya entiendo, la he dejado con el corazón destrozado-

-mmm… pues si, bueno eso y la verdad es que no ando en búsqueda de un nuevo afecto, pues yo ya cuento con uno-

-noooo, así que me engaña, porque puede decirme esto así nada mas sin tentarse el corazón?- acoto nuevamente Miroku, esa mujer se veía muy inocente, pero la había visto pensativa todo lo que llevaba el día, sabia que ella lo conocía desde hacia poco tiempo, no podía pedirle que se sincerara con el, pero también sabia que tal vez ella necesitara a un confidente por aquellos lugares, y bien podría haber sido Inuyasha, que estaba demasiado tiempo con ella, pero no podría ser, aquel tipo era un torpe, que no podía lidiar ni con sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos con los de los demás, aquel individuo simplemente no podría ser el mejor para tal tarea, además, desde que ella llego se encontraba un poco mas extraño que de costumbre…

Kagome se quedo pensativa nuevamente, la palabra corazón la había hecho que por su mente pasaran sus emociones y contradicciones en un segundo, pero ahi estaba ella, no podía dejarse abandonar ni abatir, tal vez Miroku fuese una buena persona pero no podría contarle todo lo que le había sucedido… si tan solo estuviese Sango ahí… aunque bueno, tal vez no resultase tan bueno pues conociéndola no se cansaría de decirle las 20 000 razones por las cuales no debería ver a inuyasha ni mucho menos quererlo, y por el momento quería ser consolada, no regañada.

Kagome suspiro, había que contestar…

-tentarse el corazón, Miroku?, creo que es mejor así, además que puedo yo decir, mi corazón a sido sometido a varias cosas y también me ha hecho malas jugadas, si le puedo dar un consejo seria que aunque el corazón le pida a gritos una cosa, siempre debe escuchar a la razón, solo de esa manera no saldrá lastimado…-

Miroku al ver decirle esto a Kagome, noto la tristeza en sus ojos, pese a que ella quería sonreír, su sonrisa era melancólica, algo estaría pasando esa chica para que ahora se ensombreciera de esa manera…

-Señorita Kagome, por lo que veo hay muchas cosas en usted que uno jamás imaginaria, no le quisiera preguntar el porque de esa respuesta, usted tendrá sus razones, solo quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mi, téngame como un amigo, el cual siempre estará dispuesto a escucharle, ayudarle y ofrecer su hombro por si algún día necesita llorar- afirmo Miroku, en su voz denotaba seriedad y sinceridad, era como la otra faceta de el mismo, la que no era la de un casanova pervertido, si no como alguien profundo y de buenos sentimientos.

Kagome se enterneció mucho con ese gesto, no se contuvo y simplemente lo abrazo, como se abraza a un hermano, agradeciendo que el estuviese dispuesto a escucharla, ella que se encontraba tan lejos de todo lo que conocía, bueno, tenia algo muy cerca, alguien a quien conocía desde hace tiempo, pero por ahora no podría contar con el.

-muchas gracias Miroku-

-No hay de que señorita, perdón, Kagome, solo quisiera pedirle un favor-

-claro, dígame que es lo que quiere- dijo Kagome, pensando que tal vez aquel tipo le pediría que tuviese un hijo con el, que de ser así además de negarse, le enterraría el tacón el pie…

-podría mantener esta conversación en secreto?, vera esta no es una faceta que deje al descubierto a menudo, y usted sabe, hay que guardar la compostura, tengo una reputación que cuidar, mis admiradoras tal vez me dejasen de ver como el Dios que soy para verme como a un semi Dios, con sentimientos, y eso no es nada bueno…- Dijo Miroku con verdadera preocupación.

-jajajajajajajaja, ok miroku este tipo de conversaciones las mantendremos en secreto- ese Miroku… que ideas le venían a la cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, Miroku salio de la nueva oficina de Kagome, ya había pasado tiempo con aquella chica y debía de quitarse las vibras de hombre de sentimientos, para ello lo haría con la mejor cura al alcance de sus manos que le fuere posible, en este caso, iría directamente con las secretarias para coquetear con ellas, era tan fácil y tan divertido a la vez tener a su sequito de admiradoras, un verdadero deporte como el decía.

Mientras tanto kagome terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, su oficina era linda, con mucha iluminación, no tan grande como la de Inuyasha, pero eso poco importaba dado que al final de cuentas ella no se quedaría por mucho tiempo ahí, estaba muy bien decorada, perfecta para ella, por ello no se podría quejar, aunque estuviese prácticamente al lado de la de inuyasha, que al final de cuentas era lo mas lógico dado que ellos trabajaban sobre lo mismo.

Ella suspiro al ver la bella Madrid por los ventanales de su nueva oficina, era un día hermoso, que bueno que por fin llegase el fin de semana, realmente deseaba descansar un poco y conocer mas de aquella ciudad, o simplemente también podría quedarse todo el fin de semana en su piso y vegetar, desconectarse del mundo y de si misma, aunque para ser sincera ese plan B le parecía muy tonto, estando e un n lugar maravilloso y encantador seria un desperdicio que ella no lo explorase.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo mirando al horizonte, pero en cuanto salio de su ensoñación había notado que ya era un poco tarde y que ha decir verdad tenia un poco de sueño, así que sin mas por hacer en aquellos momentos se dirigió a la cafetería, en busca de un buen café que le obligara a despertar.

Bajo un par de pisos para llegar hasta su destino, esa empresa si que era grande, y muy bien acondicionada, al parecer todo en ella marchaba a la perfección.

Kagome se sentó con su café en una de las mesas dispuestas para un momento de relajación y se encontró con Onigumo que se encontraba haciendo las mismas labores.

-Señorita Kagome que bueno es encontrarla nuevamente-

-Hola Onigumo, como esta?- pregunto Kagome al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, mientras le alegraba encontrarse con Onigumo, bueno, hasta cierto punto pues lo cierto era que ella a veces se sentía un tanto incomoda con el, pero tal vez solo fuese sus nervios…

-Muy bien Kagome, aunque veo que usted también lo esta, cada día mas resplandeciente que el día anterior-

Kagome solamente se sonrojo, de ese hombre cualquier piropo sonaba un poco raro, y el efecto que tenían en ella no era precisamente halagadores…, al fin resolvió pararse e irse antes de seguir con aquella conversación.

-acaso ya se va Kagome, he sido yo el que le ha molestado?- pregunto Onigumo que mas que aflicción parecía tener en su rostro un poco de enojo, pero era prácticamente imperceptible, mas para ella que en realidad le conocía poco.

-mmm no, claro que no lo que pasa es que…- pero Kagome no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida por Onigumo,quien se acerco a ella, tal vez demasiado para el gusto de Kagome, mientras le sostenía el brazo,tratando de evitar que ella se alejara, y de un movimiento rápido Onigumo paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome a forma de abrazo.

-Entornes acompáñeme a tomar este café y charlemos un poco, además hoy no habrá tantas labores como los otros días, así que dice, acepta mi invitación?-

Kagome por un segundo sintió repulsión, que se creía Onigumo para de buenas a primera tener tanta confianza hacia ella, tal vez en ese país así lo fuera, pero ella aun no se acostumbraba a eso, y menos cuando el sujeto en cuestión le incomodaba un poco, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando guiar por los prejuicios y que tal vez tan solo así era la personalidad de ese individuo, carraspeo un poco a manera de librarse de ese abrazo

-Esta bien Onigumo, le acompañare…- Dijo Kagome mientras se disponía a tomar de nuevo su lugar, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacia.

Pero lo que no sabia Kagome es que en aquel momento estaba siendo observada Por alguien, nada mas y nada menos que por Inuyasha, quien estuvo presente solo lo suficiente para ver como Kagome parecía estar esperando a alguien y que Onigumo era ese alguien, además de ver el abrazo que el le prodigo y que al final de cuenta ella había tomado asiento con el para tomar café y charlar. Eso realmente le molestaba, por el sueño que acababa de tener, por la misma Kagome que le había rechazado haciéndose la inocente y que ahora solo era un coqueta a sus ojos, por amor propio, por rencor hacia Onigumo que nunca le termino por caerle bien, por los recuerdos del pasado, por lo que fuere, el simplemente no lo podía negar, la rabia que sentía por aquellos dos era muy grade, pero lo pensó un momento pensó que no era bueno el armar un alboroto separando a esos dos en aquel momento, porque como ya lo había pensado antes eso no debía importarle…

Inuyasha simplemente salio de ese lugar y se dirigía su oficina. Al llegar se dio cuenta que las cosas de Kagome ya no estaban, finalmente se había mudado a su nueva oficina. En la oficina en la que el ahora se encontraba solo quedaba el rastro de su presencia por el aroma de kagome que aun rondaba por el lugar,aquel aroma tan agradable que tanto le gustaba pese a que nunca le dijo y mucho menos reconocería públicamente, solo eso le quedaba ahora, el aroma de aquella mujer,sabia que si no lo aprovechaba pronto este se disiparía y ya no tendría nada de la, aunque sabia que podría encontrarla a tan solo unos pasos de ahí, no seria lo mismo, dado que secretamente esos días de colaboración con kagome además de ser muy competitivos y productivos, también le venían muy bien, para refrescar su vida hasta cierto punto pues con ella traía nuevas experiencias, nuevas energías y recuerdos buenos el pasado.

Había que reconocerlo; Kagome había llegado a inuyasha en un momento donde el ya todo lo veía como un habito, ella lo había sacado de ese estado.

Inuyasha nuevamente inhalo, tratando de capturar la mayor cantidad de aroma de Kagome, y mientras lo hacia cerro los ojos, recordando esos días justamente, sobre todo, recordando a Kagome, La Kagome que era ahora, decidida, lista, inteligente, bella sensual, positiva, imaginativa, caprichosa, un tanto terca, y también a la Kagome que había dejado en el oto lado el mundo, la Kagome linda, tierna, alegre, divertida, sencilla, feliz, amorosa, llena de luz, siempre dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ella para los demás, la que siempre tuvo sonrisas para el, así como cariño y comprensión, pese a lo que le contara, con aquella con la que se había divertido tanto, que lo había entendido tanto y conociéndolo aun así le quería… no cualquiera hacia eso, la misma chica que pese a todo el había alejado.

Pero no solo es eso, pensó inuyasha mientras nuevamente aspiraba su aroma, esa chica no siempre fue solo cosas lindas, y poco a poco se fue marchitándose, a su ver, las nuevas actitudes de ella no le habían gustado, por ello mismo fue que la alejo, no podría olvidar el tiempo en que la se presento con altanería sobre manera, que fingiera sonrisas y felicidad cuando sabia que ella pensaba algo completamente diferente, esa chica se había vuelto odiosa, arrogante y manipuladora y no podía dejarlo pasar por alto.

Aunque el quisiera ver en ella después de que la volvió a ver, a la Kagome del pasado, el hecho era que ella ya no era la que el conoció, y que eso no podía cambiar, además el tampoco es la persona que fue antes, y era lógico que ambos cambiaran, pero pese a todo le seguía causando ira el hecho de que Kagome estuviese con alguien mas, tal vez podrían decirle que eso era orgullo mal entendido pero poco le importaban así estaban las cosas y así seguirían.

-no puede seguir esto así- dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba sobre su silla, el no debería darle importancia a quien no la merece, y eso es lo que haría no le daría mas a importancia a Kagome…

Estuvo un poco de tiempo en la oficina resolviendo lo mas indispensable y después de ello salio, vio la oficina de Kagome de reojo, se detuvo un poco frente a ella, vacilando en sus pensamientos pero después de eso siguió su camino hacia afuera de las instalaciones de la compañía pues por ese día, no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí…

------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Finalmente Kagome se despidió de Onigumo, negándose cortésmente a salir con el durante el fin de semana, no se sentía tan cómoda, además ella tenia planeado explorar la ciudad y esta vez, hacerlo sola, tenia algunas cosas por hacer, y sobre todo que pensar. Se dirigió a su oficina y comenzó a trabajar, cuando noto movimiento fuera de ella, era Inuyasha que se encontraba afuera de ella, lo vio detenerse un poco y dudar para después redoblar el paso. Esto a Kagome le intrigo un poco pues no se esperaba ver a inuyasha y verlo pensativo, quería salir a su encuentro pero se contuvo, esa seria una de las cosas en las que debía de pensar en su fin e semana…

**Continuara…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

**N/A:** Hola chicas, aquí les entrego un nuevo capitulo, siento la tardanza pero casi no puede escribir en estos días por algunos compromisos, pero bueno heme aquí de nuevo, tratando de hilar bien esta historia, tengo pensado en el final y algunos puntos que debe tocar la historia, pero la verdad es que poco a poco se va acomodando…

Siento haber puesto el casi lemon así, como un sueño, pero vamos, seamos sinceras, realmente es difícil que Kagome, con todos los conflictos y contradicciones que se carga de repente le de un aire y vaya hacia Inuyasha, todo resulto ser un sueño de inuyasha, agradable al principio pero después ya no lo fue tanto para nuestro héroe, pero eso solo demuestra que el también piensa en Kagome… y en que forma…, pero no es tan sencillo, ahora también comenzamos a ver celos de parte de Inu y a onigumo que poco a poco se esta interesando en Kagome, además comenzamos a ver a un inuyasha hasta cierto punto herido y que quiere que nadie se le vuelva a acercar, para ello también habrá explicación pero mas adelante…

Muchas gracias especialmente a **kata, ****fernandaIK26**** y marcela** por leerme, chicas de verdad se los agradezco…

Y como siempre, les pido por favor que me dejen rw y que e dejen saber sus impresiones, cada vez que me llega uno me motiva a seguir y hacerlo cada vez mejor…

Nos leemos pronto

**Pen-aome**


	9. el beso

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 9: el beso**

El fin de semana había pasado muy rápido para Kagome, que ahora se encontraba en su piso ya era tarde y al día siguiente tendría que regresar a las Tesaiga Corp.

Estaba exhausta, había salido a explorar todo lo que pudiese la ciudad, descubriendo la belleza de la misma, maravillándose con su esplendor, parecía todo tan mágico como si fuere un comercial de turismo de aquella ciudad.

Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, en el piso que la compañía le había prestado, descansando de tanto caminar, que a ella le encantaba, pero tal vez había perdido un poco la condición debido al trabajo de oficina que ejercía, definitivamente tendría que hacer algo por corregir esos hábitos… además… lo cierto era que desde que había llegado a España se la pasaba en la oficina casi todo el día, y no es que le molestase, le encantaba su trabajo, pero ahora, al salir a pasear y ver lo maravilloso que puede ser el mundo si uno se da la oportunidad de conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez se estuviese enfrascando demasiado en la oficina y sus conflictos personales, en Inuyasha particularmente, no, no podía negarlo, pese a que estuvo en varios lugares, pensó en Inuyasha muchas veces y hasta cierto punto debía hacerlo, las ultimas veces que le vio no fueron buenas, el se comporto como un tonto arrogante, y ella…, bueno ella tampoco brillo por su buen juicio, primero casi perdiéndose en los brazos de su antiguo amor pese al compromiso que tenia con Kouga, después el desplante que le había hecho a Inuyasha, portándose también ella fría y altanera, a fin de que así Inuyasha no pudiera herirle y si podía mas bien quería herirlo.

Pero si se ponía a pensar bien las cosas, si realmente se ponía a ser objetiva y analizaba sus acciones y emociones comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no es algo que la representara, no es algo en lo que ella quisiera convertirse, en alguien frió, altanero y orgulloso, en una persona que se la viviera solo para el trabajo, a final de cuentas en alguien gris.

Kagome exhalo el aire rindiéndose a si misma, se estaba comportando de una manera que no era y eso debía de cambiar, no quería ni debía envenenar mas su alma, le había costado tanto el poder sanarse que lo menos que debía hacer es seguir con sentimientos negativos.

Se escucho la tetera, al parecer ya tenia el agua lista para hacerse un relajante te, después de todo era bueno relajarse antes de comenzar otra vez con las actividades.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo su te, así mismo abrió todas las ventanas de ese piso, quería que el aire entrara y le disipara las dudas, quería pensar claramente. Si, fu forma de actuar no había sido la mejor para con inuyasha, de cualquier forma eso formaba parte de su pasado, porque no tomar todo como un paréntesis, aun tenia que trabajar con el durante mucho tiempo, porque no mejor darse una oportunidad, si era tanto el tiempo por trabajar juntos por que no hacerlo algo mas cordial, porque no seguir como habían estado durante los primeros días…

Kagome tomo asiento en el sillón y entonces recapitulo:

1, Kouga la amaba y ella también lo quería, había demasiadas cosas a favor de esa relación y no habría porque dudar si quiera un instante en ello, todo seguiría como hasta antes de llegar a España y encontrarse con inuyasha. Ella se casaría con Kouga.

2, trataría de sacar la mejor de las experiencias de lo que por ahora estaba viviendo, no se dejaría llevar por la corriente y en definitiva, no se permitiría convertirse en alguien que ella no quería.

3, Inuyasha, el asunto Inuyasha, ella se había confundido, lo que había sentido ante la cercanía de el había sido nervios y nostalgia del pasado, su sueño que fue muy bello, solo era una fijación inconciente, y era de suponerse, después de todo ella lo amo por mucho tiempo y siempre tuvo en claro que no lo olvidaría y en si no lo había hecho, pero…, nada de lo que ella hubiese sentido denotaba amor, menos amor correspondido, era una costumbre, una vieja costumbre. Pero a pesar de ello, trataría de tener una buena relación con Inuyasha, por lo que alguna vez fue la mejor de las amistades, por el trabajo que tenían juntos, por el tiempo que tendrían que pasar, por ella misma, por salud mental, por lo que fuera, no quería seguir peleando con el, esta vez no…

---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Inuyasha por su parte había pasado el tiempo del fin de semana, tratando de no pensar mucho en ella, además para ello tenia a sus amigos en España, y con ellos había estado, aquellos que fueron los primeros, casi todos excepto una.. Kagura, ella había sido mágica en su momento, con su belleza, su sensualidad a flor de piel y su apertura hacia todas las cosas, una vez mas la había perdido, la primera vez había salido muy lastimado, kikyo aunque ya no fuese su presente le había lastimado el alma, luego llego Kagome, la chiquilla que le había devuelto las esperanzas y la alegría, pero de repente llego kagura, que seria como Eva para el, todo ello en un país lejano con algunos recién conocidos amigos y ahí estaba ella una mujer, que le inyectaba pasión por las venas, podría ser que el hubiese perdido la cabeza por ella olvidándose de todo lo demás, pero no le importaba, si el no le hacia daño a nadie y si algo pudiese salir mal pues el único dañado seria el mismo, además a kagome le vendría bien el que no estuviese a su lado, era una chiquilla apenas y el necesitaba otras cosas, de ello se había dado cuenta desde el momento que conoció a kagura, con ella había sido pasión, lujuria e idolatría, idolatro al final de cuentas a alguien que no debía. Todo salio mal, ella le abandono, dejándolo con el corazón destrozado, por segunda vez en su vida se había dejado engatusar por una mujer.

Inuyasha había recordado todo ese fin de semana, no es que lo hubiese olvidado pues al final de cuentas por ello ahora el era como era.

Las mujeres solo buscan lo mejor para ellas mismas, siempre tratando de gobernar en la mente, se había prometido no volver a dejar que alguna mujer le quitase la libertad, si ahí estaban, pero el no estaría perdido una vez mas por alguna de ellas, esta vez había sido fuerte pues además de su corazón Kagura estuvo a punto de despedazarle su carrera.

Y en cuanto a Kagome, había que aceptar que le quiso, le quiso demasiado, tanto como para que el quisiera llevársela, pero también entendió que a su lado, con el carácter herido que tenia tal vez ella no hubiese sido feliz, además nunca se lo dijo, pero tantas veces deseo besarla y decirle que se había enamorado de ella, de su forma de ser, solo de ella, pero sabia que ello podría distraerla de sus estudios, el había decidido no decirle nada, quería que ella se enfocase en sus estudios pues representaban todo para ella y el no iba a interponerse, aun recordaba cuando pensaba esperar a que ella terminara y después le hablaría sobre sus sentimientos, esa chica era tan especial, le había sanado el alma y era maravilloso tener a alguien con quien prácticamente fuese uno en el alma, pero después vino Kagura y con ella el deseo, por otro lado Kagome estaría mejor sin el, no era bueno que esa chica estuviese esperando a alguien que no estuviera a su lado, entonces se dejo llevar y cuando salio de la nube en que se había envuelto por ella, al ver hacia kagome el había visto un cambio, no era mas la chica dulce, aun antes del suceso con su padre, Kagome también quería controlarlo a su modo y obviamente el no lo permitiría, tal vez hubiese estado herido y por ello había actuado con ella de la forma en la que actuó, interiormente sabia que la chica no tenia la culpa de lo que había sucedido, pero por ahora el no podría reaccionar de otra manera…

Cuando regreso de vacaciones a su país la encontró muy cambiada, Kagome ya se veía mas mujer, bella, y había notado en ella la dulzura que le caracterizaba, el sabia que ella le quería, y el en su momento también la quiso, pero al verla, además de bella y tal vez con el alma como la recordaba también noto en ella soberbia, rencor y celos, nuevamente otra mujer se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para intentar gobernarle la vida y el no estaba interesado en eso, por lo tanto no lo estaría mas en ella, esa chiquilla se estaba marchitando…

El había seguido bien, haciéndose de su nueva vida, con libertad total, con el despecho quemándole aunque no se diera cuenta, divirtiéndose, pero sin involucrar nada, sus relaciones eran superfluas, todo en su vida era superfluo, sus amigos, amigos solo en las buenas, pues en las malas se encontraba solo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello, de amistades estaba miroku, que había visto la historia de cerca.

Poco a poco el fue olvidando, o por lo menos apaciguando su rencor, y hasta cierto punto las cosas con Kagome habían quedado en paz, no amándose, pero tan poco odiándose, y así estaba bien, era lo mejor para los dos, aunque muy a su pesar cuando sabia de ella le alegraba el corazón y cuando necesitaba apoyo ella se encontraba ahí, por lo menos por correos electrónicos, pese a que su contacto fuese solo esporádicamente.

-y yo que pensaba que eso estaba concluido…- dijo Inuyasha tumbado en su cama, el regreso de Kagome a su vida le había turbado, por su belleza física, por la belleza que había mostrado de su alma, por la felicidad que le hacia sentir, no sintiéndose solo, pero también le había provocado celos y rabia inmensa, cuando eso no debía importarle, si sentía celos era porque la era importante, y eso era malo para el.

Había que cortar todo de tajo…

-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

Lunes en la mañana en Tesaiga corp., Kagome estaba dispuesta a hacer las pases con inuyasha, para que todo marchara bien, se dirigió hacia la oficina de inuyasha, el se encontraba viendo nuevamente al horizonte, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Inuyasha puedo pasar?-

Fue cuando Inuyasha salio de sus pensamientos, estaba resuelto. Se volvió hacia la joven, bella como siempre pero esta vez noto como ella le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, capaz de iluminar toda la habitación, el titubeo un segundo, si ahí estaba ella su pequeña Kagome, que quiso pero que nuca se dio nada, su kagome de hace 4 años, su tierna bella e inocente Kagome, pero recobro la razón, no podría dejarse llevar tan fácil.

-adelante- dijo secamente el,

Kagome noto lo sombríos y fríos que se veían los ojos de Inuyasha, tal vez el seguía molesto, pero sabia que el primer paso es el mas difícil de dar. Trago saliva e inhalo aire dándose fuerza y valor suficiente para llevar las cosas en paz. Comenzó a caminar hacia el tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para comenzar la conversación…

-Inuyasha… que tal tu fin de semana?-

-bien gracias- solo dijo eso, no dando pie así para que la conversación siguiera un curso.

-oh, que bueno… este… inuyasha quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de la otra semana, veras, para mi fue una sorpresa, además lo de Onigumo…- Kagome no pudo seguir pues inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Kagome ahórrate las palabras, por lo primero te pido disculpas, fue un arrebato y en cuanto a lo de Onigumo… lo que suceda entre ustedes dos no es algo que me debiera importar, no tienes que darme explicaciones…- dijo inuyasha mirando hacia cualquier parte, esto era difícil.

-lo se, se que no tengo porque darte alguna explicación, pero si quiero dejar las cosas en claro, por el tiempo que tendremos que estar juntos, y en cuanto a Onigumo no hay nada, nada entre nosotros y dudo mucho que lo halla-

Kagome se encontraba un tanto intranquila, esa actitud de indiferencia de Inuyasha no le agradaba para nada, menos cuando ella tenia pensado en llevar las cosas lo mejor posible. Cuando callo vio en los ojos de Inuyasha, aunque no la estuviese viendo a ella directamente, un brillo, y después hubo silencio. Esto la incomodo, no sabia que esperar, de repente todo lo que había pensado y su forma de actuar hacia inuyasha ya no resultaba tan buena idea…

-_así que entre ella y Onigumo no hay nada_- pensó Inuyasha, esto le hacia sentir muy bien, el que Kagome no sintiera nada hacia ese tipejo le reconfortaba sobre manera, le daba paz, en una fracción de segundo vio a Kagome y sus ojos chocolate tan bellos y sinceros, gritándole que le creyera pues hablaba con la verdad, pero desvió la mirada en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto, nuevamente comenzó a dudar sobre su comportamiento hacia Kagome, sabia que lo que estaba por hacer era algo mal pensado, pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

-bien, como sea, te he dicho que eso no es de mi interés, al final de cuentas estamos aquí para llevar a cabo un trabajo, solo eso, y eso es lo que debemos hacer, apegarnos al trabajo- dijo serio Inuyasha, pero a la vez con voz potente, tratándose de ver inquebrantable, la indiferencia era algo bien conocido por ella y así seria la manera de poner la barrera para que Kagome no pasara.

Entonces Kagome lo entendió, a el no le importaba o por lo menos lo pretendía muy bien, ella que quería seguir con la amistad con aquellos buenos tiempos, o por lo menos con los primeros días después de su llegada, aun así suspiro y trato de guardar la calma.

-¿solo trabajo verdad?, esta bien inuyasha eso es perfecto, solo nos une el trabajo y nada mas, estoy de acuerdo, mantengamos la cordialidad necesaria y llevemos adelante todo esto- una vez dicho esto kagome se puso de pie, no quería ver a su cara, no quería escuchar una palabra mas, se dirigió hacia la puerta y escucho como el la llamaba

-Kagome…yo-

Ella se detuvo un poco, cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, pero volteo a verle, quería demostrarle que no pasaba nada…

-Inuyasha, somos profesionales ¿no es cierto?, lo que dices tienes mucha razón, será mejor que siga trabajando, te veré mas tarde para ponernos de acuerdo- finalizando esto ella giro y salio con paso firme y seguro de aquel lugar.

Inuyasha sintió que había cometido una estupidez, seguro se arrepentiría de hacer eso, con Kagome el no razonaba bien, siempre haciendo lo menos correcto, una vez mas se sintió un miserable pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya nada se podría hacer al respecto, seguiría adelante, al parecer ella lo había tomado bien, tal vez demasiado bien, y eso le incomodo un poco, no es que el quisiera verla desmoronándose, no es que quisiera hacerle sufrir, el lo había hecho por el mismo tratando de recuperar el frió orden de su vida, que tal vez no fuese la mejor pero se había amoldado a ella.

Kagome llego a su oficina y se encerró en ella, se sentía boba, el esperar algo que de ante mano ya estaba dicho que no se tenia, pensaba que ella e inuyasha aun tenían esa amistad de antes, pero al parecer ya no era así, ella que pensaba en arreglar las cosas, pero estaba claro, ella no era nada mas que su colaboradora. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, estaba segura que nadie la escucharía, pero necesitaba desahogarse, nuevamente había caído, ella misma había querido ver algo que no era, que entre ella e Inuyasha aun existía la amistad después de todo.

-parezco tonta- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando, se sentía indignada mas que por la respuesta de Inuyasha, se sentía indignada consigo misma por permitirse mas dolor de parte de el, el corazón siempre le jugaba malas pasadas, si ella sabia perfectamente ya esto, porque seguía haciendo caso a lo que le decía, ella no debería haber prestado atención a el, si la razón imperaba en su forma de actuar, porque tenia que seguir haciendo lo que el corazón le dictaba cuando se trataba de Inuyasha ¿es que acaso jamás aprendería la lección?.

No, ese Inuyasha no podría hacerle mas daño, ella no lo permitiría, si esas tenían, si solo seria por trabajo entonces por el trabajo hablaría con el, le demostraría lo que era, no le daría la oportunidad a Inuyasha para que le hiciera pasar ni un momento mas de amargura, todo lo contrario, fue una tonta al pensar en la amistad, pero ella también sabia como hacer las cosas, sabia como manejarse, si lo que había quedado en el fin de semana había sido algo muy iluso y poco aplicable a la vida real con personas como el a su alrededor, se pondría su armadura y esta vez seria diferente.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

El ambiente de trabajo entre ellos dos desde aquel día se había tensionado, resultando los primeros días prácticamente insufribles, los dos se habían puesto a jugar como niños, actuando con desplantes, haciendo competencia de cualquier cosa que se pudiese presentar, ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer.

Pero el no podía evitarlo, esos días habían sido terribles y su humor había empeorado, el que Kagome no le importase nada le dolía, su orgullo estaba siendo herido y eso el no podría permitirlo, pero para su desgracia desde que tomo la decisión de actuar de esa manera, en vez de que se sintiera mas liberado se sentía cada vez mas oprimido, y ella no tenia nada que ver con eso, había sido el con sus pensamientos, el ver a Kagome indiferente, y lo peor, después que ella le había dicho que entre ella y Onigumo no había nada ahora ella salía con frecuencia con aquel tipo. Eso simplemente le enfermaba, ella no debía estar con el ni con ningún otro estupido, ella merecía algo mejor. Su malestar era sin dudas Kagome, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran una contradicción continua, todo para mal.

Kagome por su parte se sentía sola, Inuyasha estaba ahí, pero a la vez no estaba ahí para ella, y es cierto tenia la amistad de Miroku y la de Onigumo, pero con ninguno de ellos se podía sincerar y decir como se sentía, en el trabajo todo iba bien, esa actitud que habían tomado los dos los hacia realizar mejor las cosas, pero a la vez la estaba llenando de insatisfacción, después del trabajo regresaba a su piso y checaba los pendientes, después se disponía a comunicarse con Sango y con Kouga, los había tenido un poco abandonados, pero ahora era diferente… aun así se sentía sola, así que cuando Onigumo se ofrecía a acompañarla a su piso, de forma estrictamente amistosa accedió, un poco de compañía no le haría mal, además, se había enterado por Miroku que se lo comento de forma accidental que Inuyasha estaba frecuentando a algunos de sus viejos amigos, y tal vez entre ellos se encontraba Kagura, y ello la hacia sentirse celosa, al final de cuentas a ella jamás le había agradado, si ella no se hubiese metido entre su vida y la de Inuyasha todo habría sido diferente, aunque ahora no se podría quejar…

Kagome lo había notado, últimamente Tsubaki frecuentaba mucho a Inuyasha y a el no parecía desagradarle, eso hacia sentir a Kagome aun peor, ahora no solo sentía celos de Kagura, si no también de Tsubaki, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma sabia que no tenia porque, Inuyasha no era nada suyo, pero aun así a sabiendas de eso no podría evitarlo. Para tratar de disimularlo se comportaba con indiferencia pero… el tener a Inuyasha junto a ella no le facilitaba las cosas, el que el corazón de ella pese a lo que había pasado le dictaba que inuyasha no era así, que debía de confiar en el, pero la mente, su mente le dictaba todo aquello que ella se repetía constantemente, que lo de Inuyasha nunca paso, que todo fue una ilusión, que no debía voltear a verlo, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil el hacerle caso a la razón, Inuyasha además de ser tan atractivo aun podía atraera, aun ella podía sentirlo, como quisiera poder bajar un poco la guardia…

El que Kagome estuviese a su lado era muy complicado para Inuyasha, suficiente tenia con sus contradicciones, pero el verla todos los días caminar, ser, existir le hacía querer tenerla de nuevo a su lado, como lo que fuere, pero a su lado, la chica tan mágica a la vez, y tan fría en otras ocasiones, aunque sabia que era su culpa, pensando que era lo mejor, tal vez no fuese lo mejor después de todo.

Pasaron semanas, y ellos poco a poco pese a lo que querían hacer comenzaron a mostrar cordialidad, por lo menos para no sentir tan asfixiante el lugar de trabajo, solo lo necesario, aun no pretendían hablar de muchas cosas, pero todo iba mejor.

------------------------------------------------------------------ --------

Kagome iba pasando por los corredores cuando escucho una conversación entre Inuyasha y Miroku. Miroku estaba preguntando a Inuyasha porque el comportamiento tan osco hacia ella, pero su sorpresa fue que Inuyasha se había excusado diciendo que pese a todo ella no había dejado de ser una niña, y que eso era exactamente lo que no soportaba de ella, esas actitudes.

Kagome retuvo el aire y cerro los puños, ahí estaba otra vez Inuyasha juzgándole y pregonando que ella era una esto o una el otro, ok ella también lo hacia con Sango, pero el escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha la irritaron.

_-aaahhh, así que eso piensas_- se dijo para si misma mientras les dirigía una mirada llena de coraje, siguió su camino y desapareció.

Inuyasha por su parte no podría decirle a Miroku lo que realmente estaba pasando, no podría explicarle el porque de sus actos, no podría decirle que pese a todo esa chica era maravillosa, que sentía tantas contradicciones hacia ella, que ella y el habían tenido una historia antes e que ella llegase a España, que el se había enamorado de ella, que luego el mismo la había alejado, todo ello carecía de sentido, no podría decírselo a Miroku, decirlo además de ser difícil seria como darle pie a sus sermones, que es lo que menos quería. Así que solo atino en decirle que ella no era mas que una niñata, una parte de el así lo creía, pero la otra parte sabia que estaba en un error.

El sintió una presencia y su sorpresa fue que Kagome los estaba observando, no sabia si los había escuchado o no, pero la mirada de kagome era desconcertante…

---------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

-Señorita Kagome puedo pasar?-

-Claro Miroku, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido- decía Kagome mientras terminaba de ordenar unos papeles, ahí estaba Miroku con una de ssus grandes sonrisas, como un niño en plena travesura.

-y…¿puedo saber a que se debe esa sonrisa?-

-Kagome la he visto muy pensativa estos últimos días, y deseo que eso cambie, por ello vengo a invitarla a una fiesta el próximo fin se semana, será entre amigos, y usted será mi invitada- dijo Miroku, a decir verdad, creía en esto, pero a la vez quería que ella estuviese en aquella fiesta, Inuyasha también estaría, y el sospechaba que entre ellos había algo, no se podía actuar se esa manera sin motivo alguno y el quería averiguarlo, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; ver que pasaba entre ellos dos y tal vez se daría alguna tregua a la vez que podría mejorar el animo de Kagome, y porque no, también el de Inuyasha.

-no lo se Miroku, a decir verdad no tengo ganas de salir- Kagome dudaba un poco, no es que tuviese miedo de no conocer a nadie, si no conocía a nadie tal vez fuese mejor porque podría empezar desde ceros, pero tenia una corazonada.

-Vamos Kagome, le vendría bien así conocería un poco mas de los usos y costumbres, además le aseguro que se divertirá- dijo Miroku en sonsonete tratando de convencer a Kagome.

Kagome se quedo meditándolo un poco de tiempo, tal vez Miroku tuviese razón, además no tenia porque estar recluida siempre en su casa, y ella tenia una buena oferta ahí.

-esta bien Miroku iré contigo, pasa entonces por mi, después nos pondremos de acuerdo con la hora, que por ahora tengo que hacer algunos pendientes- dijo Kagome firmemente.

-claro Kagome, veras que no te arrepentirás- y antes de que la pudiese decir algo mas Miroku salio de ahí, de forma alegre, y juguetona…

--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

Era sábado en la noche cuando llego Miroku a recoger a Kagome, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kagome vestida de otra manera, fuera de su ropa formal de trabajo, ella se veía radiante!!!, tan fresca hermosa y joven a la vez, no había vestido de manera ostentosa ni nada, pero a la vez resaltaba perfectamente su cuerpo. . Llevaba un top halter de color azul turquesa escotado tanto de el frente como de la espalda, que llevaba entrelazados algunos hilos con brillo, llegándole un poco mas arriba del ombligo luciendo así su vientre plano. unos jeans muy justos, que le delineaban a la perfección sus curvas y piernas, los zapatos de tacón mas bajo para que ella pudiese sentirse mas cómoda. El cabello esta vez con ondas mas marcadas y libres, dando le un toque de relajación, unos pendientes largos, sus ojos destacaban aun mas y sus labios parecían ser imanes de miradas.

-realmente esta muy hermosa esta noche señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku, con sinceridad, eso es lo que veía y pese a que se le conocía como pervertido no podría enojarse con el por el cumplido.

Kagome esbozo una gran sonrisa, estaba agradecida y también entusiasmada, el conocer a personas fuera del ámbito laboral común le entusiasmaba mucho, no pensaba en coquetear, ella no necesitaba hacer tal cosa, solo quería divertirse y pasarla bien, ser la Kagome que alguna vez fue y que sabia que aun en su interior se encontraba dentro de ella.

-muchas gracias Miroku, pero solo me veo diferente por no tener la ropa a la que estas acostumbrado a verme, -

-pues entonces que bueno que la invite, así podré pavonearme ante todos con la belleza que conseguí- de nuevo ese Miroku tan bromista.

Kagome ladeo un poco la cabeza y levanto una ceja a modo de interrogación, se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Miroku ni tenia remedio, y durante el tiempo que le conocía le llego a tomar afecto, de amigos claro esta, de modo que tenia ya la suficiente confianza para seguirle la broma sin que el malinterpretara sus acciones.

-…Así que solo soy un lindo trofeo… muy bien Miroku aun así te acompañare, pero saldrá caro…-

Miroku saco el aire de su pecho mientras bajaba la mirada, tratando de hacerse pasar por un inocente-Esta bien señorita Kagome, pero por esta noche los dos nos divertiremos-

Al llegar a la fiesta Kagome vio que todos se conocían, al parecer hacia tiempo que no se veían, eran personas de diferentes partes del mundo, y Miroku parecía conocerles bien, el les presento a las personas y poco tiempo después Kagome se encontraba entablando conversación con algunas mujeres, dos españolas y una danesa, que a pesar de no conocerse no le caían para nada mal, Kagome rió mucho, se divirtió, en aquel momento había olvidado cualquier problema y solo era Kagome, sin arrastrar un pasado o responsabilidades, solo era ella misma, sin ser juzgada y eso le encantaba.

Pasaba un poco después de la media noche cuando Inuyasha apareció a la reunión, seductor, seguro de si mismo con una gran sonrisa, era una gran ocasión, estaba en una reunión con sus amigos, tenia tantas ganas de verles y divertirse como en los viejos tiempos, cuando lego a España.

Entro al piso donde se celebraba tal reunión, la música era perfecta, sus amigos ahí estaban y se encontraban bebiendo ya y riendo, veía todas las caras de los que estimaba, afortunadamente Kagura no se encontraba entre ellos, y así era mejor, siguió observando quien mas estaba ahí, algunos no eran del grupo pero parecía que habían sido acogidos de buena manera pues no había alguno que pareciera excluido.

Muchas chicas muy bellas, y entre ellas logro a ver a una que sobresalía de las demás, era Kagome…

_-¿Qué es o que ella esta haciendo aquí?-_ pensó Inuyasha mientras apretaba un poco mas el vaso que traía en manos, al sentirse tenso.

Ella aun no lo había notado, pero el si podía observarla, se veía tan diferente a la oficina, hermosa como siempre, pero esta vez pareciera que ella emitiera luz, estaba resplandeciente, relajada, y feliz, esbozaba una sonrisa tan hermosa, la forma en que vestía era cautivadora y sencilla a la vez, entonces lo noto, kagome era muy hermosa, pero su esencia era lo que mas atraía a cualquiera, y podría dejar atónitos a mas de uno, inclusive a el.

Se quedo observando un par de minutos mas a la chica, observando sus movimientos, divirtiéndose con los demás, sin ninguna pretensión, maravillosa como en el pasado, esa era sus Kagome…

Entonces Inuyasha salio de sus pensamientos, Kagome podría ser muchas cosas, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podría ir hacia ella de buenas a primeras, si lo había evitado ya tanto tiempo tenia que continuar así. Carraspeo un poco y continuo su camino esta vez haciéndose presente y saludando a los convidados, entonces fue cuando Kagome lo vio, ahí estaba Inuyasha que la estaba observando a la vez, se veía muy apuesto, siempre lo fue, con esos ojos dorados tan profundos y llenos de pasión, con esa sonrisa un tanto irónica y enigmática, su cabello suelto dándole un aire tentador y su cuerpo tan atlético, la forma en la que vestía que era mas relajada lo hacia ver aun mas interesante.

Kagome borro la sonrisa de sus labios para darle paso a el impacto que le había sido causado, Inuyasha estaba en esa fiesta y al parecer conocía a la mayoría del lugar, seguro serian…sus amigos!!!, lo que le había contado hacia tanto, tenia que ser, ese Miroku la había llevado ahí sin comentar nada acerca de la presencia de Inuyasha.

_-¿acaso sabría algo de mi relación con Inuyasha-_ Pensó para si misma, peor no eso no podría ser, de lo contrario ella lo habría anotado, tal vez solo fuese una coincidencia, dado que era evidente que entre ella e Inuyasha las cosas estaban un poco tensas.

Kagome paso saliva y queriendo olvidar un poco el tema Inuyasha y seguir divirtiéndose, dirigió su mirada hacia algún otro lado, y tomo un poco mas de su copa. Y entonces siguió adentrándose en la platica.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que ellos encontraron sus miradas, ella seguía ahí, un poco mareada debido al alcohol, pero de alguna forma se sentía mas libre, como si pudiese hacer y decir lo que sentía, sin que su razón se metiera mucho en el asunto. . la música estaba excelente y pronto algunos comenzaron a bailar, Kagome bailaba, pero sola, no necesitaba de un acompañante, no es que estuviese lo suficientemente borracha para estar haciendo un espectáculo, es que simplemente la música se prestaba a ello. Un Tipo la invito a bailar y ella asintió, sin pensar mucho miro a Inuyasha que a esas alturas se encontraba bailando con la danesa que anteriormente había estado charlando con ella. Los movimientos de Inuyasha eran hipnotizante s y un tanto eróticos. Pero Kagome giro y se encontró junto a su pareja de baile.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome tan cerca de el españolote ese, el no tenia nada que hacer ahí, el solo había sido convidado por alguien mas, pero ahí estaba con kagome, y ella parecía estar disfrutando la compañía de el., se movía como una sirena, tal vez fuese planeado, tal vez involuntario, pero en aquellos momentos cada partícula del cuerpo de Kagome podría ser lo mas sensual que había visto en su vida. Esto le molesto y en cuanto pudo se excuso con su amiga y fue directo hacia la pareja que no podía perder de vista.

Kagome se había retirado un poco de el lugar del baile, algo en ella le impedía bailar con el chico que la había invitado a bailar. En cuanto se alejaron de ahí fueron interceptados por Inuyasha, que simplemente la tomo de la mano sin pedir permiso, su mirada se veía obscurecida mientras que el ambiente se llenaba por una música movida y sensual, por ahora Kagome se encontraba un poco impactada, aunque el alcohol la había hecho desinhibirse. Además el aroma de Inuyasha y el sentirse llevada de la mano por el le había hecho recordar los viejos tiempos en donde ellos fueron felices uno al lado del otro.

Comenzaron a bailar al compás de la canción, sensual y movida, Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el, abriendo sus piernas mientras comenzaba a descender, Kagome sonrió… en esos momentos recordó que el había mencionado que era una infantil y una niña.

_-así que solo una niña, te demostrare lo contrario, veras que es lo que puedo hacer-_ pensó Kagome mientras sonreía y comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las de el, siguiéndolo, bajando junto con el. Inuyasha sintió esto y se pego un poco mas a su cadera, Kagome solo sonrió mas y comenzaron una danza donde ambos se demostraban sin querer la pasión que encerraba cada cual, las caderas de Kagome se movían se un lado hacia otro, haciendo que Inuyasha pudiera sentir el movimiento dado que aun tenia las manos en su cintura. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por el movimiento de Kagome y extasiado a la vez, su esencia era tan sensual, Kagome no solo su cuerpo, si no toda ella era sensual, sus movimientos lo habían impresionado, ella podría seguirle perfectamente bien los pasos.

La música cada vez invitaba mas a la cercanía y para su fortuna, era música de el otro lado del mar, de donde ellos provenían así que sabían bien como bailar, lo tenían en su sangre, el estar lejos de su país solo los invitaba a poner mas empeño en bailar, haciendo gala de su origen, ese origen latino que tenia un sabor tan especial ante cualquier otra parte del mundo, ellos tenían el ritmo y la sensualidad y lo estaban demostrando…

Cuando la música acabo Inuyasha giro a Kagome dejándola delante de el, pero de espaldas, la abrazo y quería susurrarle algo al oído, cuando fueron llamados por todos, sin querer habían causado impacto por su baile y todos le habían observado.

Kagome se sonrojo al sentirse observada, simplemente se había dejado llevar, por momentos inclusive había olvidado todo y había disfrutado de la compañía de Inuyasha y de su cercanía.

Inuyasha bufo un poco quedando frustrado pues no podría hacer nada mas, pero estaba extasiado al sentir a Kagome, sentir su cuerpo, sentir su alma, sentir su cercanía, y sentir como ella se acoplaba perfectamente a lo que el hacia en el baile, como si en el se estuviera demostrando la vida misma, en donde dos personas se entendían a la perfección, se acoplaban perfecto, como si estuviesen predestinados a estar juntos y completarse.. Entonces sintió como Kagome se separo y fue hacia donde Miroku…

Inuyasha carraspeo y fue a su vez prácticamente al lado opuesto de Kagome. Todos los convidados formaron un círculo, pareciera como si fuese alguna fiesta de adolescentes, todos ya entrados y ambientados y con tanto por platicar, tal vez un juego ayudase a mejorar aun mas las cosas.

El juego era verdad o reto. Se había comenzado y ya habían hecho algunas preguntas y algunos retos.

Esta vez le toco el turno a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha prefería el reto, no quería dar pie a que alguien le preguntase algo incomodo, no ahora que lo estaba pasando tan bien.. el reto era el siguiente. El tendría que someterse a los deseos de una polaca que se encontraba ahí. Así que la polaca se acerco a el y parecía que iba a besarle la mejilla. Kagome vio esto y cerro los puños, ella estaba en un ambiente donde eso era normal así que no podría enojarse por ello. Pero aun le producía un poco de malestar. Así que observo atentamente. Inuyasha había ofrecido su mejilla mientras la polaca se acercaba, Inuyasha solo sonrió y cuando la cercanía entre ellos dos era mínima se giro besando en la boca a esa mujer, creando un gran alboroto entre ellos.

-sigues siendo nuestro héroe!- le gritaban mientras el hacia ademán de orgullo por su acción. Mientras Kagome solo apretaba su vaso y tomaba un nuevo trago. Tal vez había bebido un poco mas de lo acostumbrado pero por ahora eso no importaba.

El juego siguió su rumbo y de pronto el turno era de Kagome, ella también pidió reto a la vez que miraba a quien se lo impondría.

-Ya que ustedes son del mismo lugar y ya que han dado lecciones de que los latinos pueden ser pasionales, queremos que nos lo demuestres tú, besa a Inuyasha-

Kagome abrió los ojos, ¡que cosa era lo que tenia que hace!, besar a Inuyasha!!!, después que el beso a esa mujer,.

-y porque a inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome mientras veía al hombre de ojos dorados fretne a ella que se encontraba a su vez, tensionado y mirándola fijamente.

-fácil, además de ser del mismo lugar, creo que ustedes tienen potencial al estar juntos, y si se tiene que besar que sea un beso completo… claro si te atreves- dijo el tipo a modo de reto, si ella era como inuyasha entonces cumpliría el reto.

Volvió a ver a Inuyasha que sostenía como dándole a entender que tal vez ella no fuese capaz, recordó que el decía que ella era una niña y también el buen baile que había tenido con el. Ella había deseado besarlo, ella siempre quiso besarlo después de que el partió. Ella había querido demostrarle a inuyasha lo que ella podía ser, esa seria una buena oportunidad. El alcohol tal vez estaba haciendo estragos en ella pero no importaba ahora eso.

Inuyasha se paro en medio y veía a Kagome pensativa, tal vez ella no se atreviera, pero ella giro entonces su cabeza y le dirigió la mirada, el noto en ella coquetería y deseo, sus labios se veían prácticamente ardiendo. Entonces la vio dirigirse hacia el lenta y felinamente, el se tenso un poco, el que Kagome estuviese así le inquietaba entonces ella se acerco ya estando frente a su cuerpo. Noto como el cuerpo de Kagome estaba temblando un poco pero aun así parecía estar muy decidida y entonces sintió la cercanía de los labios de Kagome a los suyos.

Kagome se acerco y concretó el contacto de sus labios, y poco a poco comenzó a moverlos, invitándolo, el sentir los labios de Inuyasha en los suyos fue como una explosión para ella donde todo tipo de emociones se arremolinaban y todas se volvían una sola y se dirigían hacia Inuyasha. El amor que sintió reino y entonces ya no hubo mas, solo Inuyasha y el amor que le tuvo y la necesidad de demostrárselo. Sintió como Inuyasha aprisionaba su cintura y ella quiso profundizar el beso, quería sentirlo mas cerca, llevo sus brazos al cuello de inuyasha y sintió como Inuyasha tomo parte de ese beso que ya no era mas un beso tímido y por compromiso. Ella le estaba demostrando cuanto le amaba y lo extrañaba, aun sentía como sus cuerpos se dejaban llevar y embonaban a la perfección, como el calor subía por todo su ser, como la piel se le erizaba cada segundo que lo sentía cerca, era simplemente maravilloso.

Inuyasha se sentía tan bien, Kagome era maravillosa, sus labios eran tan dulces y deliciosos, y le hacían sentir pasión, amor, desenfreno, recordaba lo hermoso que era tener a Kagome entre sus brazos, y sintió cuando ella tenia los brazos en sus hombros como pidiendo mas, sentía su cuerpo muy junto al de el, perfecto, el cuerpo de kagome era perfecto para el, Kagome respondía muy bien a sus besos, como si entendiera desde antes de que el lo intentara su acción, el calor que ella le proporcionaba era demasiado, las sensaciones que ella le provocaba no tenían comparación era como descubrir algo nuevo, como si todo fuera claro.. el jadeo un poco y no quiso separarse del beso que ella le ofrecía, llevo una mano a su nuca profundizando, quería mas de ella, de Kagome, estaba enloqueciendo, cuando Kagome le permitió entrar a su boca comenzó a besarla con desesperación tratando de tener todo lo mayor posible se su boca, de su ser, con nadie había experimentado eso, la pasión con la que ellos se besaban era mas halla de lo que cualquiera de los dos se esperaba. Sus cuerpos estaban traicionando a su mente. Pareciera que hubiesen esperado tanto como una vida para ese encuentro.

Los demás convidados estaban sorprendidos, inuyasha y kagome se besaban como nunca habían visto a alguien hacerlo, prácticamente querían devorarse, en el beso vieron todas las etapas, cariño y ternura, tal vez amor, pasión, desenfreno y desesperación, todo en un solo beso. Todos estaban sin palabras, ninguno se atrevía a quitar la mirada de aquellos dos. Miroku estaba estupefacto, aquellos dos tenían algo entre ellos, no había otra explicación ellos dos tenían una historia antigua y el averiguaría que era lo que sucede.

Kagome quería morir en ese mismo momento, se sentía en las nubes al estar así con Inuyasha, el tan apasionado, demostrándole porque ella se había enamorado, las sensaciones que estaba teniendo solo las podía provocar Inuyasha, nadie mas logro hacerlo. La respiración le faltaba pero no quería separarse.. ella solo quería estar a su lado, de esa manera y morir así. De pronto sintió la tensión de Inuyasha en su vientre y ello le causo satisfacción. Sabia que inuyasha también sentía lo mismo que ella por lo menos en esos momentos, pero tendría que separarse, de verdad le hacia falta la respiración.

Kagome se separo entonces de aquel beso, se sentía mareada y embriagada, no por el licor, si no por los labios de Inuyasha, había sido tan excitante…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al sentir el frió, jadeo y exhalo un poco. Había sido maravilloso, Kagome era maravillosa y no había cabida a la duda. No había otra igual a ella.

La tomo por la cintura y ambos regresaron donde los demás, pero esta vez juntos. Kagome solo se dejo llevar pues se encontraba en shock.

-y bien ahora quien sigue con el juego- dijo Inuyasha molesto por sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos dos mientras trataba de tener todavía algún contacto con el cuerpo de Kagome, no sabia que había pasado pero en el solo estaba kagome, nada mas.

Los demás reaccionaron y siguieron con el juego. Al poco tiempo este termino y Kagome se separo de el. No sabia que había pasado, ella tampoco pero habría que averiguarlo. La encontró para variar en un ventanal viendo al cielo a la vez que se abrazaba a si misma.

Se acerco hacia ella, no sabia que hacer, quería seguir como estuvo con Kagome, pero conociéndola tal vez no reaccionaria como esperaba.. pero por ahora eso no importaba mucho, había sido todo demasiado excitante. La tomo y la giro para si, viendo los ojos de Kagome mientras no podía contenerse y comenzaba a sentir su cintura, Kagome lo veía con un dejo de tristeza, el lo podía ver en sus ojos, antes de que empeorara la beso nuevamente, esta vez con ternura, queriendo hacerle sentir que estaba bien, que era el, el Inuyasha de siempre, su amigo, en quien confiaba, ella no podía bajar así de emociones. Ella correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron el le beso el hombro y ella solo atino en abrazarle y besarle la mejilla y dijo.

-debo irme- mientras se deshacía del abrazo.

Inuyasha estaba confundido, que pasaba con ella. La tomo de la mano evitando su escape.

-espera-

-no puedo, de verdad tengo que irme, adiós Inuyasha-

-entonces yo te acompañare- dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto por que Kagome quería zafarse del contacto de el.

-no es necesario, Miroku me llevara, por favor déjame- y diciendo esto se safo y se dirigió a la puerta, Inuyasha la seguir pero ella fue rápido hacia el auto de Miroku y se fue del lugar.

**Continuara……………**

-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

**N/A:** hola chicas otra vez estoy de regreso, esta vez tarde un poco mas, pero es que no pude escribir, sentía que no tenia la inspiración necesaria, después al leer algunos consejos que dan aquí en fan fiction (específicamente **lady sakura lee**) decidí escribir con el corazón espero que les guste. Por ello tarde un poco mas, quería escribirlo bien.

Nuestros héroes si que han estado extraños en este capitulo, pero todo es negación, y con ese beso se pudieron dar cuenta de cosas que ellos jamás reconocerían, un beso maravilloso a mi manera de ver. Los pensamientos de Inuyasha acerca de Kagome y las mujeres se están descubriendo poco a poco, el esta transformado por malas experiencias, y es cierto, ha juzgado a Kagome sin tener que hacerlo, pero así es como se defendía de un posible nuevo dolor. Es casi como el modo de actuar de Kagome, pero lo innegable aquí es que ellos habían sentido amor el uno por el otro aunque por ahora quisieran negarlo, pero el amor es innegable, y aquí esta demostrado, ok, aquí esta demostrada la química que aun existía, pero no siempre esto lo origina el deseo, como es el caso de ellos dos.

Gracias **peko-chan** por tus comentarios, me levantaron mucho y si tengo mas canciones en la mente solo que aun no tengo como situarlas.

Por favor les pido que me dejen un rewiew, solo pido eso, para saber si les agrada o si saber si a alguien le parece relevante, lo que sea, son mi alimento, no me dejen sin el.

**Nos leemos luego pen-aome**


	10. amor y odio

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 10: amor y odio**

Inuyasha se quedo ahí, viendo como Kagome salía y se metía rápidamente en el vehiculo de Miroku, no entendía muy bien la situación, Kagome estaba triste y el admitía que estaba confundido, lo que Kagome fue capaz de producirle con un beso no lo entendía, tampoco entendía el furor que sintió al tenerla en sus brazos y la impotencia de verla alejarse con otro, así fuese su mejor amigo, detestaba la idea de que ella prefiérela ir con alguien mas. Esto lo sacaba de sus casillas, tal pareciera que el siempre seria el incomprensible Inuyasha.

Pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al sentir una fuerte palmada en el hombro de uno de sus amigos.

-Veo que te han dejado impactado amigo, tu chica se fue y te ha abandonado, por cierto esta buenísima y se ve que muere por ti así como tu mueres por ella, estas perdido- dijo el hombre en tono un poco burlón a fin de aligerar su estado de animo, así mismo seguía tomando su trago.

Inuyasha despertó, ¿acaso había sido tan evidente? Pero al comprender todas las palabras que el otro tipo profirió no podría decirle lo que pensaba, ja!!, para que se burlaran, claro que no, pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras le dolían y lo hacían enfadarse.

Finalmente gruño

-no, ella no es mi chica, no muero por ella, así como ella no muere por mi-

-Pues demostraron lo contrario y tu eres el primero que debió sentirlo… pero bueno ese no es el punto, aunque la química entre los dos esa inmensa… sabes, deberías e intentar salir con una mujer en forma, deberías superar el asunto de Kagura, y ella, Kagome además de ser guapísima también se ve que es muy especial, aquí la acogimos de inmediato y si…- pero fue interrumpido por Inuyasha.

-sabes, no me apetece hablar de esto, pero lo haré solo una vez para que quede esto muy claro… Kagura es parte del pasado, no me interesa estar con una mujer solamente si lo que quiero es disfrutar mi libertad, y en cuanto a Kagome, ella… no es para mi, y por cierto ándate con cuidado con los comentarios acerca de ella, puede ser muy engañosa, dando primero una cara y luego te dará otra-

Si, Inuyasha en esos momentos no dejaría que nadie mas se interesara en Kagome.

-Como sea,,. yo me formare mis opiniones, pero cambiando de tema, estamos listos para irnos de marcha, ¿nos acompañaras?-

Inuyasha lo dudo como por dos segundos, irse de marcha le vendría bien, además ahí estaban ellos…

Asintió solo con la cabeza y fue a donde los demás se encontraban, por hoy no pensaría…

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

El trayecto de regreso al piso le había parecido eterno, se sentía confundida, muy confundida, Miroku mientras conducía de vez en cuanto la observaba de reojo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle algo, todavía no era el momento.

El semblante de Kagome se veía opaco, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sin lugar a dudas, no podría intentar entablar una conversación, ella mirando hacia la nada. Normalmente el hubiese actuado de otra manera, pero cuando Kagome llego a el, casi suplicante, con los ojos llorosos pidiendo que por favor la llevara a casa, el no pudo negarse, era algo muy extraño todo aquello con Inuyasha.

Al fin llegaron al piso, Miroku salio y abrió la puerta para que Kagome saliera a modo de caballerosidad, Kagome le tomo la mano y salio del auto.

-muchas gracias Miroku-

-No hay de que señorita, estoy para lo que se le ofrezca, entiende, no dude en contar conmigo-. Sabia que por ahora Kagome no contaba con casi nadie, todo lo que ella conocía se encontraba lejos, tal vez eso y el carácter de Kagome le conmovían tanto, el seria muchas cosas, un pervertido si así lo deseaban, pero también podría comportarse a la altura y ser el confidente que Kagome necesitaba aunque ella nunca lo dijera.

-nuevamente le agradezco, disculpe que le sacara de la fiesta, que se veía que todavía tardaría un buen rato mas- dijo Kagome, tenia que disculparse con Miroku, de buenas a primeras ir y pedirle que la llevase a casa, cuando el se encontraba de lo mas entretenido…

-le repito señorita que no fue nada- quería decir mas pero fue interrumpido por Kagome, que aun quería darle explicaciones, explicaciones que el jamás seria capaz de pedirle.

-Miroku…, de verdad lo lamento, se que ahora la imagen que tiene de mi no es la mejor, algún día le conocerá todo, por ahora no puedo porque ni yo misma me entiendo, de cualquier forma gracias por no hacer preguntas- dijo Kagome que se esforzaba por sonreír, aunque no hubiese convencido a nadie de que estaba bien.

-no se preocupe, entiendo, si me necesita tiene mi numero, no la quiero forzar a nada, todo se dará en su debido momento-.

Kagome quiso llorar, el comportamiento de Miroku era como el de un hermano, se le formo un nudo en la garganta y simplemente le abrazo tímidamente y una vez hecho esto entro al edificio para llegar a su piso.

Miroku solo sonrió y de dirigió hacia su vehiculo, tal vez aun no fuese tan tarde y podría regresar a la fiesta, o tal vez iría en búsqueda de alguna conquista.

------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Kagome llego a su piso con los ojos llorosos, pero al cerrar la puerta ya no pudo contener el llanto, no debía de de llorar y lo sabia, al final de cuentas todo fue decisión suya, pero las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, ella había anhelado mucho tiempo ese beso, y en su momento lo disfruto muchísimo.

Odiaba estar tan confundida, aun no se podía explicar ese estado suyo, tenia varias ideas en la cabeza, el que Inuyasha la seguía volviendo loca, ese beso que le demostró muchas cosas, la mas importante de todas, que ella aun no podía olvidar a Inuyasha, que aun sentía amor por el, que tal vez lo había escondido en el rincón las lejano de su corazón pero que nunca dejo de quererlo y con ese beso ese amor hacia Inuyasha resurgió y se manifestó con gran poder, dejándola confundida, se supone que ella quería a kouga, aunque siempre tuvo una que otra reserva, pero pensó que era debido a su madures, pero al haber besado a Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre lo que sentía por ellos dos.

Además no debió besarlo, ella estaba comprometida con Kouga, y el confiaba ciegamente en ella y ella en cambio no había puesto mucha resistencia con Inuyasha, se sentía vil por haberlo besado y peor aun se sentía la peor del mundo por sentir cosas hacia Inuyasha. lo peor es que ella sabia que entre el y ella no podría haber nada, que el tenia otras prioridades y entre esas prioridades ella no figuraba, recordó el beso a la danesa, a el no le importaba ella, se había convertido en un libertino al que no le importa nada. Y ella, ella se había comportado como una fácil.

Pero también había que admitirlo, su beso causo en ella además de muchas emociones y descubrimiento un gran jubilo, sentirse en los brazos de Inuyasha no tenia comparación, se sintió tan completa en sus brazos, tal como se había sentido hacia años, completa al lado de Inuyasha, y que mas daba, si eso la hacia feliz.

Por otro lado ella pudo sentir a Inuyasha, podría jurar que el también había sentido lo mismo que ella, que ese beso fue pasional, pero también se habían comunicado tantas cosas, como amor y felicidad al estar juntos nuevamente, no podría haber sido imaginación suya además el segundo beso lo sintió tierno y pudo recordar y sentir al Inuyasha de quien se enamoro, sentir que ellos dos eran los de hacia cuatro años pero…

Pero tampoco no debía de hacerse ilusiones, su corazón ya había fallado en varias ocasiones causando solo dolor en ella, si había perdido esa noche la cabeza y la razón debía de rectificar. No podía dejarse llevar. Eso estaba mal.

Al final de cuentas Kagome tenia muchas contradicciones, todo por un beso, un maravilloso y al mismo tiempo terrible beso. Su cabeza era un ir y venir de ideas.

------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Inuyasha no había sido el mismo esa noche, siendo un conquistador empedernido no había prestado atención en las chicas, simplemente seguía pensando en Kagome y sus sentimientos.

-¿maldición!- era lo único que de vez en cuando decía mientras veía como todos sus amigos se divertían, y el estaba ahí sentado simplemente bebiendo, el que pensaba en olvidar todo y ser como siempre no podía, en su mente estaba ella. Kagome, SU Kagome específicamente. El beso con ella había sido magnifico.

Y era cierto no había sentido nada como eso, la adrenalina y euforia al sentirla, el que estuviesen tan unidos, y además de la felicidad que sintió al besarla y sentir todas las emociones que ella le transmitía, el sintió amor, amor hacia Kagome, sintió que ella era la única, que ella y solo ella era perfecta para el, que el la amaba, sintió el pasado cuando ella estaba a su lado, tantas cosas a la vez.

Si, en ese momento todo fue claro, el la amaba, muy a su pesar pero la amaba, no entendía porque, había pasado por tanto, el ya pensaba que Kagome era asunto pasado, como fue posible que un amor que ni siquiera sabia que existía resurgiera en un momento y lo golpeara de esa manera?.

Pero por otro lado estaba también lo que tenia y conocía, el amar a alguien implicaba encadenarse a ese alguien, y el no quería eso.

No podría, había historia y el había tomado una decisión, pero ese beso lo había confundido.

-tal vez solo fue un momento, la ilusión del momento- dijo en voz alta, había olvidado que estaba acompañado, pero de cualquier forma tal vez había sido un momento tal vez se confundió y confundió el amor con la pasión, o tal vez con nostalgia.

Inuyasha se disculpo con algunos y se fue del lugar, no estaba de ánimos para seguir ahí, Kagome lo había trastornado y debía aclarar algunas cosas.

--------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

Inuyasha llego al piso de Kagome, debía de hablar con ella, tenia que aclarar las cosas y saber que es lo que sentía ella al respecto, todo esto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, todo por ese beso.

Pero tenia que aclarar todo, y la única forma de hacerlo seria confrontándola. El ya había notado como las luces del piso se encontraban apagadas. Tal vez seria mejor dejarla descansar pensó Inuyasha, pero por otro lado ahora tenía todo el ánimo para hacerlo, sentía que si dejaban las cosas para después tal vez no llegarían a la verdad. Después de todo ese preámbulo se decidió a tocar la puerta…. Nada, nadie contestaba, nuevamente toco esta vez con mas fuerza, nada…

Se sintió un tonto por estar aporreando la puerta de aquella mujer, tal vez ni siquiera estuviese en casa, tal vez se había ido al sitio de Miroku… el solo pensar en ello le hacia tener un gran malestar. No, Kagome no habría ido al lugar de Miroku, la conocía, bueno conocía a la de antes, pero aun así se negaba a creer tal cosa.

Volvió a aporrear la puesta esta vez comenzando a vociferar.

Entonces se encendió la luz. Y se escuchaba el andar de alguien cada vez mas cerca.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo Kagome, ábreme- dijo Inuyasha, tratando de guardar la compostura de lo contrario lo mas seguro seria que ella se asustara y que no le abriría ni por equivocación.

-Inuyasha…, no deberías estar aquí- dijo Kagome sorprendida, no sabia que hacer, abrirle seria bueno para aclarar todo, pero por ahora estaba tan confundida y realmente no pensaba bien, si le abría y platicaban todo acabaría en desastre…

-Anda ábreme, si no abres, te juro que derribare la puerta, no me puedes tratar así- dijo Inuyasha esta vez no ocultando su malestar.

Kagome sabia que el era capaz de eso y mas, y era demasiado tarde, si no le abría seguro armaría tremendo zafarrancho. Suspiro, armándose de valor y preparándose para recibir a Inuyasha.

-esta bien, espera un momento- dijo Kagome mientras iba a la habitación para ponérselo, su camisón no seria suficiente para taparla, así que fue por la bata a juego.

Al Abrir la puerta Inuyasha se quedo paralizado por un momento, Kagome se veía exquisita, traía una bata pequeña, de satín blanco, haciendo que sus curvas se marcaran bien por la misma prenda además de dejar un maravilloso panorama de sus eternas y bien torneadas piernas…, sintió un tirón en la entre pierna al verla así, sensual e inocente a la vez, el rostro de Kagome se encontraba ruborizado y tenso. Salio de ese pequeño trance y entro al piso.

-Pasa Inuyasha, creo que se que es a lo que has venido, seguramente quieres hablar, pero sabes por ahora no creo que sea lo mejor, ninguno de los dos estamos en condiciones y…, que… que estas haciendo?- Kagome no podía seguir. Mientras decía esto vio nuevamente el brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha, ese brillo que antes ya había visto y que la atemorizaba tanto, ella podía interpretar ese brillo, pero además del brillo, Inuyasha comenzaba a acercarse a ella, cada vez mas, y entre mas lo hacia su respiración se hacia mas difícil.

Inuyasha se acercaba, Kagome era muy hermosa, aun no podía sacar de su sistema lo que había pasado hacia unas horas, y a decir verdad quería mas de ello, su intención era hablar, pero al tenerla así, lo había turbado otra vez, no pudiendo hablar ni teniendo cabeza para ello, en ese momento solo quería a Kagome, sentirla de nuevo, pero ese también podría ser el alcohol en sus venas ordenándole que hacer.

Se acerco tanto a Kagome, la cual estaba impactada y no movía ni un solo dedo, ella no sabia que esperar ni que hacer, su mente le decía que no permitiera que el se le acercase, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sintió una mano de Inuyasha tomarla suavemente por la cintura llevándola hacia el, ella puso una mano entre ellos, pues la otro ya había sido tomada por la de Inuyasha, se sentía tan bien estar de nuevo en sus brazos, el acerco el rostro hacia el cabello de Kagome y comenzó a aspirarlo, era extraño el sentimiento que esto le provocaba a Kagome, sentía a Inuyasha pero no sabia si el lo estaba haciendo con deseo o con algún otro sentimiento, el calor de Inuyasha de estaba hipnotizando y a decir verdad aun se sentía extrañamente mas liberada, Kagome suspiro y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, el hombro de inuyasha el cual era tan reconfortarte. Cerro los ojos y por un momento pensó que eso estaba bien.

Inuyasha sonreía mientras aspiraba el aroma de kagome, siempre delicioso al igual que ella, sintió como Kagome dejaba de estar tensa, y había recargado su cabeza en su hombro, esto solo lo había encendido aun mas, tal vez eso no hubiese sido nada erótico a la manera de ver de Kagome, pero para el era como que ella aceptaba su presencia y mas que eso, como si ella también deseara estar junto con el. Tomo un poco mas de aire y se quedaron así un momento, abrazados.

Inuyasha dirigió hacia el oído de Kagome, debería decirle algo, -Kagome yo…-

Pero fue interrumpido por Kagome que había despertado de ese estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba, ella no podría dejarse llevar otra vez, esta vez no podía ceder así de fácil, el debía de salir de ahí…

Se aparto de el y se deshizo de su garre. Inuyasha gruño un poco.

-Inuyasha debes de irte, es tarde y estas tomado- dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Esto no le pareció a Inuyasha que se sentía herido por el desaire que le proporcionaba Kagome.

-No, no voy a marcharme, Kagome, no lo haré-

-debes de hacerlo, por ahora no podemos hablar y es a lo que venias, hablaremos después, por favor vete…por favor…- dijo Kagome mientras abría la puerta para permitirle el paso de salida a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha empuño sus manos, ella no quería estar con el, aunque bueno tal vez ella pensaba mejor que el, y por ahora no podrían hablar de nada, quiso decirle algo, pero miro el rostro de Kagome, se veía a leguas que ella no lo estaba pasando nada bien, el verla en esa situación no es algo que el deseara, ella tenia razón, lo mejor seria salir de ahí antes de que alguien saliera herido…

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza mientras salía del piso de Kagome, cuando al fin salio ella cerro la puerta, esperando que el se alejara y la dejara a solas, no quería verle en la mañana, ella debía de pensar las cosas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

El domingo había pasado rápidamente para los dos, ambos poniéndose a pensar en aquel beso y lo que habían sentido…

Kagome se auto convenció de que todo fue nostalgia y que no debería de esperar nada mas de Inuyasha, que trataría de hacer como si eso no hubiese pasado.

Inuyasha a su vez había pensado en que kagome había despertado cosas en el que ya hacia dormidas, y que por su bien deberían permanecer dormidas, lo que hiciera Kagome no debería ser de su incumbencia y en cuanto al beso no habría que prestarle mucha atención.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

Inuyasha recién había llegado a la empresa cuando pudo observar a Kagome siendo acompañada por Onigumo, el la llevaba del brazo y parecía todo indicar que ella no oponía resistencia. Eso le exaspero, Inuyasha realmente quiso golpear a Onigumo por acercarse a ella, le molestaba demasiado aquel individuo, que se veía a leguas interesado en Kagome y ella parecía recibirlo de buena manera. Por mas que se había dicho que Kagome no le importaba la verdad es que si lo hacia, pese a toda su lógica odiaba la idea de que Kagome estuviese con alguien mas.

No quiso observar el espectáculo, así que simplemente siguió su camino hasta su oficina. Maldiciendo en voz baja y pensando que Kagome era igual a Kagura y Kikyo…

Onigumo la acompaño a tomar el elevador, pues al final de cuentas no podría acompañarla mas, por lo menos no por ahora pues el tenia mucho trabajo, pero el ya estaba decidido en conseguir a Kagome, y por ahora lo mejor seria hacer que Kagome confiara en el…

Estaba dispuesta a trabajar a punto de llegar a su oficina cuando vio a Tsubaki ir hasta la oficina de Inuyasha, esto se volvía cada vez mas frecuente y molestaba a Kagome sobremanera, seguramente ellos dos tenían algún tipo de romance, seguramente seria eso pues no había otra explicación.

Carraspeo un poco y entro a su oficina, al final de cuentas tenia que ordenar algunas cosas y comenzar preparas las agendas a llevar una vez que todo estuviese listo y tuviesen que viajar para convencer a los futuros clientes de la nueva empresa. Mientras tanto se decía así misma que estaba en lo correcto, que ese hombre, Inuyasha, no era ni la sombra de quien ella conoció al igual que ella tampoco lo era.

Termino de arreglarlo todo, pero entonces vendría lo mas difícil, tenia que ver a Inuyasha para ponerse de acuerdo con las fechas y empresas a las que visitarían. El coordinar no era lo difícil, lo difícil seria ver a Inuyasha y no mostrar ningún sentimiento. Pero sabia que la resbalosa de Tsubaki tal vez se encontraba ahí y eso no lo soportaba, no sabia si entrar y hacer que saliera o esperar a que terminasen sus asuntos…

Dudo un poco, pero se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como una niña, no debía de temer el tener a alguien cerca y verlo, así como no debía guardar contemplaciones hacia algo que era extra oficial. Tomo su agenda, se acomodo las ropas pues no permitiría que Inuyasha la viera ni si quiera un poco afectada. Una vez hecho esto salio hacia la oficina de Inuyasha.

Podría haber entrado de golpe, pero no quiso aventurarse y exponerse a un posible espectáculo entre ellos dos, así que toco la puerta, espero unos segundos y entonces escucho que Inuyasha le decía que pasara.

Al entrar en la oficina vio como Tsubaki se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio, sentada mirando a Inuyasha de forma lasciva y con ironía a la vez, por su parte Inuyasha se encontraba de pie, sosteniendo una tasa de café.

-Interrumpo algo?- dijo a manera de ironía, no quería hacerlo, pero esa era su forma de no dejarse llevar por el coraje que sentía al ver a Tsubaki, si conocía bien a la de su calaña, todas trepadoras.

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kagome irónica, pero esto podría ayudarle bastante.

-no, claro que no Tsubaki ya se iba-

Tsubaki por su parte veía a Kagome de forma siniestra, esa maldita entrometida siempre estaba presente, y si no lo estaba de forma física seguramente Inuyasha la recordaba, ella quería divertirse con Inuyasha, como no querer hacerlo, tenia poder y galanura, y a ella le convendría enredarse con el al final de cuentas…

Pero por ahora no podría hacer mas, se levanto y camino hacia la salida sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos, pero eso si barriendo de arriba a bajo a Kagome, y sonrió burlona, tal vez Kagome fuese muy hermosa, pero ella también tenia armas para ganarle, y las iba a poner en juego…

Kagome solo la vio de manera retadora, no es que quisiera pelear por Inuyasha, el no lo merecía, pero tampoco de dejaría de ninguna tipa, menos de de Tsubaki, ella había querido entablar una buena relación con ella, pero estaba claro que Tsubaki no lo quería así.

Los dos se vieron, ninguno quitaba la vista, pero tampoco ninguno comenzaba a hablar.

Inuyasha no podía guardárselo mas, era algo que le corroía las entrañas, Tsubaki le había contado a el que Kagome y Onigumo tenían amoríos, y ahí la tenia en frente, orgullosa y tan tranquila, después de el beso y que había dicho que entre ella y Onigumo no existía nada. Además el mismo los había visto en la mañana, no había dudas ellos tenían un romance. Y eso le remolía demasiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el en forma cortante, se sentía un idiota por haber pensado en Kagome y haber pensado que la amaba, ella era igual a las demás…

Kagome se sorprendió un poco al sentir tan hostil a Inuyasha, pero al final de cuentas el era toda una caja de Pandora, de cualquier forma trataría de organizar todo lo mejor posible.

-Vengo a organizar la agenda, para comenzar con la etapa dos-

-ah, si, adelante toma asiento-

Ya habían comenzado a organizarlo todo pero entre ellos la tensión era grande, no sabían si atacar o mejor seguir con esa paz simulada, Inuyasha solo jugaba con un lapicero mientras Kagome ordenaba la agenda.

Inuyasha solo seguía la corriente, a decir verdad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en Kagome para variar aunque el no lo quisiera, la kagome que tenia en frente, una mujer profesional exitosa, a diferencia de la Kagome que conoció en el pasado, también estaba la Kagome que hacia poco tuvo oportunidad de tener en brazos y que le despertó muchas cosas, esa Kagome que ahora era una versión mas madura y sensual de la del pasado, pero a pesar de ello era la que había dejado hacia tanto, el deseaba que esa faceta, que esa Kagome fuese la real, pero también estaba la Kagome que le había dicho que estaba con alguien, que había negado su relación con Onigumo, la que lo trataba fríamente si ella lo quería. Odiaba eso, el representar tan poco para ella, pero así estaban las cosas, todo indicaba hacia una kagome fácil, que podía pasar de los brazos de uno a otro sin sentir nada y eso lo hacia enloquecer, pero el no podía creérselo, en el interior sabia que no era así, pero también estaba su rabia. Además habían quedado en platicar y eso era exactamente lo que harían, en ese preciso momento.

-Kagome deja eso, debemos hablar- dijo inuyasha de forma seria.

Kagome se quedo inmóvil un momento. Su mirada estaba perdida, sabia que esto vendría, pero no lo deseaba, ella prefería hacer como que nunca había pasado nada, pero era imposible. Dejo de lado la agenda y el lapicero, levanto la mirada y se encontró con Inuyasha que se veía con los ojos fijos en ella, y era extraño, al verlo a los ojos sintió estremecerse ella percibía que algo lo hacia sentir incomodo y confuso, seguro seria lo del beso pensó ella.

Kagome asintió. Mientras se repetía a si misma que debía actuar y restarle importancia a ello, que eso era lo mejor…

-Si, inuyasha dime de que quieres hablar-

-de lo que paso la otra noche, debemos aclarar las cosas-

Kagome asintió, seguro eso no seria nada fácil.

-estoy de acuerdo, hay que aclarar tanto…, comienza inuyasha- dijo ella, no podía empezar ella, y no porque no tuviese el valor, si no porque no sabia por donde empezar, no sabia como llevar por buen curso las cosas, tal Vez inuyasha fuera mejor.

Por su parte inuyasha tampoco sabia que hacer, en frente de el estaba Kagome y le veía pero evadía su mirada, seguro ella se sentiría culpable, y el también estaba muy confundido pero había que empezar. Quería saber la verdad, pero tampoco pretendía exponer sus sentimientos y lo que había provocado en el, debería de ser cuidadoso.

-no soy bueno con las palabras y lo sabes, lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche fue extraño, algo que definitivamente no me esperaba…- fue interrumpido por ella.

-si, yo tampoco lo esperaba, es lo que menos me había pasado por la mente-

-si, bueno el punto es que no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, las cosas solo se dieron, aunque me confundieron un poco, sabes como soy, si que me deje llevar, pero no se que sientas tu al respecto- dijo inuyasha no quería ser lastimado pero tampoco lastimarla.

Kagome lo pensó un segundo, debía de hablar rápido de lo contrario el notaria su nerviosismo. Pero no podía doblarse si estaba a punto de definir su relación con el y al hacerlo pretendía no crear un lazo nuevo con el, se lo debía a si misma.

-Inuyasha no hay mucho que decir de esa noche, bailamos y fue como un recuerdo de hace años, no te niego que fue divertido, al final de cuentas siempre nos acoplamos, en cuanto al beso, sabes que fue parte de el juego-

-así que solo parte el juego- dijo Inuyasha que estaba irritado por las palabras de Kagome, el que había pensado en tantas cosas y ella no le di o importancia a esa noche.

Kagome comenzó a exasperarse. La actitud de Inuyasha había cambiado nuevamente y ella no estaba como para aguantar estoicamente sus desplantes. Ella también actuaría justo como el.

-si, al fin y al cabo tu también habías besado a la chica danesa, no veo como con ella no te sientes contrariado.

-Kagome eso es diferente-

-en que es diferente Inuyasha, en que, acaso no soy al igual que ella tu amiga?, el punto es que no pasa nada. Lo del beso fue un juego, que tal vez fue inesperado para los dos. Y sabes me voy a adelantar, e segundo beso no te lo di yo, tu lo robaste y en cuanto a mi piso sábete que te abrí solamente por el escándalo que armarías, y el abrazo fue porque…- no pudo concretar la frase, no tenia una explicación para ello.

Inuyasha veía a kagome que estaba muy tensa, parecía exasperada, veía sus ojos muy brillosos y el furor en todo su ser, pero ahí estaba diciéndole que no había significado nada para ella, y eso no era lo que esperaba de ella. Apretó los puños el también estaba por estallar, pero debería saberlo todo.

-continua Kagome, porque me dejaste llegar tan lejos entonces?-

Kagome no respondió, no podía tener respuesta. Después de un momento al fin comenzó a hablar.

-no lo se, tal vez todo esto fue por el recuerdo y por nostalgia, pero no habría de importarnos tanto, yo quisiera que nos enfocáramos mas en el trabajo-.

Inuyasha ya no quería seguir callando, esa al final de cuentas era su manera de ser, decir lo que pensaba y atacar en el caso de sentirse herido, y por alguna razón ahora lo estaba…

-si, seguro, por mi esta bien, y creo que para ti es mucho mejor así, y tienes razón no es la primera vez que lo hago, te he contado muchas de mis cosas y sabes bien mis aventuras, pero en ti no me lo esperaba-.

-si, eso es lo mejor, no necesitas recordarlo, lo se, en cuanto a mi ni yo misma me lo esperaba, mas cuando estoy con alguien-

Inuyasha quiso explotar en ese momento, ahora Kagome le estaba restregando en la cara que ella y Onigumo eran pareja.

-feh, pues no creo que te importe tanto si te estas besando con cualquiera que te pasa por enfrente-.

Kagome levando la mirada, así que el la consideraba una fácil, si, tal vez el tuviese razón, ella nunca debió permitirlo pero lo hecho hecho estaba y no permitiría que insinuara algo. Además que se creía el para juzgarla a ella y a su relación con Kouga o quien sea.

-Te equivocas, entiende que fue un juego y tal vez algo que no debió ser, pero lo que quiero aclarar es que mi relación es muy importante Inuyasha, demasiado y no permito que te burles de eso, si quieres darte la idea de lo importante que es para mi te lo diré, tengo novio desde hace mucho tiempo, se llama Kouga… y estoy comprometida con el…- dijo Kagome, que sintió forzado el decir que ella estaba comprometida pero debía hacerlo, de una vez por todas tal vez con ello se fijarían los limites entre los dos.

-queeeeee!!!!- inuyasha grito, eso nunca se lo habría esperado.

-lo que oyes Inuyasha, estoy próxima a casarme-

-maldición kagome!!!!-

-¿maldición que Inuyasha?- dijo casi gritando Kagome.

-te parece poco el hecho de que no hayas tenido la decencia de decirme algo tan importante y que se viene desarrollando desde hacia tiempo!!!-. Estaba dolido, el, su corazón y su orgullo, Kagome no era mas que una .. una maldita, lo había olvidado tan fácil y el que estaba pensando en que tal vez la amase pese a si mismo.

Kagome respondió, estaba dolida aun por las palabras de Inuyasha, además de estar dolida por todo lo que paso con el desde que se había ido a España y en ese momento ya nada importaba, quería decir de una vez por todas todo, sacarlo todo de una buena vez.

-Y eso a final de cuentas de que hubiese servido Inuyasha, si hace tiempo que me sacaste de tu vida, ¿o ya se te olvido todo este tiempo?, ¿se te ha olvidado que de buenas a primeras no quisiste saber nada mas de mi?, se te ha olvidado que siempre estuve para ti, y que cuando te necesite nunca lo estuviste para mi, que tal pareciera que nunca había sido tu amiga, que mi amistad no valía, que yo misma no valía nada para ti!!!- grito esta vez Kagome esta vez ya no podría contener mas en el pecho todo el resentimiento que sentía, todo resurgió, parecía una maldición, pero inuyasha hacia que todo resurgiera en ella, el amor y el odio y rencor que ella llego a sentir por el.

-Eso no es cierto Kagome- bufo inuyasha pero nuevamente por Kagome que en ese momento no podía controlarse a si misma.

-¿no es cierto Inuyasha?, por Dios, si te olvidaste de mi en cuanto conociste a Kagura, y eso al final de cuentas esta bien, si solo fui tu amiga, solo eso y me lo dejaste ya bien claro, aunque después pareciera que no podía aspirar siquiera a ello, no entiendo porque te molestas tanto ahora por que yo seguí con mi vida-

-Tu no lo entiendes, no sabes por lo que he pasado, no puedes juzgarme así, además entiende que nunca espera esto de ti, que te casas que eres otra, y que todo esta vuelto de cabeza, ahora no puedes llegar hasta aquí con esa altanería y juzgar algo que no conoces!!!-. Gruño Inuyasha mientras tomaba por el brazo a Kagome, ella se safo con fuerza de su agarre, no quería que el la tocara ahora, no quería pues ya esto había comenzado y ahora necesitaba aclararlo de una buena vez.

-Es cierto inuyasha, no te conozco porque tu no lo permitiste, y tampoco me conoces porque no te intereso hacerlo, los dos cambiamos y eso se nota a leguas, y entiéndete algo, no soy la misma chilquilla a la que dejaste, tu mismo me hiciste cambiar, soy tu obra, y esa altanería que vez en mi no es mas que la misma que tu me diriges, y en lo de mi boda que esperabas, yo seguí con mi vida, al mismo tiempo que seguiste con la tuya y no hay mas, ¿que esperabas?... que esperabas que hiciera, que quedara abatida?, no había motivos para ello, si nunca fui nada en tu vida!!!-

-pues es cierto, los dos cambiamos, y no te des grandes ínfulas que no me interesa si te casas o no, lo que me enferma es ver en lo que te has convertido, alguien que hace gala de lo que es, fría, altanera, superflua, dos caras, que además te das baños de pureza diciendo y haciendo lo que no eres, y ahora me entero de que estas comprometida y eso no importo para besarte con quien sea, lo habrías hecho con cualquiera, aun si ese no hubiera sido yo, y aun después de ello tienes a la vez amoríos con Onigumo… nunca pensé que llegaras a ser lo que eres, la Kagome sin principios, la Kagome fácil que traiciona inclusive a su "prometido".

Kagome no soporto mas y se abalanzo sobre el, no soportaba sus palabras, eran tan ofensivas, esto seria lo ultimo que aguantaría de ese patán de Inuyasha. Levanto su mano con fuerza y le propino la peor fe las bofetadas a Inuyasha.

-No te atrevas, no te atrevas a juzgarme Inuyasha que no sabes lo que estas diciendo, y no me trates como una cualquiera, que no lo soy, tu eres el menos indicado para juzgarme, y para tu entendimiento no estoy con Onigumo, si tanto te duele eso, y lo tuyo no lo habría hecho jamás, si, fue una estupidez. Entiéndete algo, a mi me respetas Inuyasha pues esta vez las cosas son diferentes- Dijo Kagome con los ojos irritados, apenas conteniendo el llanto.

-así?, y que harás ahora, no me digas que eres tan débil para mejor renunciar a esto-

-¿Qué crees que haré?, hacer mi trabajo solo eso, haré lo que tu no has sido capaz, seguiré con todo sin que mi trabajo se vei afectado y en cuanto a ti todo esta dicho, y ya no hay mas, esta claro que no podemos estar juntos, pero pese a ello estamos obligados a hacerlo. entiéndete que no quiero volver a verte pero debo hacerlo, pero solo lo haré por este proyecto, pues l final de cuentas nunca he huido de nada y no empezare ahora. Pero te aclaro mantente lejos de mi así como yo are lo mismo, pues hoy por hoy no hay nada entre nosotros mas que este trabajo-.

-Feh por mi esta bien, es lo mejor, que dejes de involucrarte en mi vida y quieras gobernar en ella-

Kagome en esos momentos ya se dirigía hacia la puerta pero eso fue el colmo, se giro y antes de salir le dijo a inuyasha.

-No tengo necesidad de ello inuyasha, tu mismo te has puesto las trabas, y no ha sido mi culpa, pero para eso tienes a Kagura, la que siempre te lo dio todo y que siempre fue perfecta, ve donde ella y encontraras todas tus respuestas- y salio de la oficina

-Maldición!!!- grito Inuyasha mientras golpeaba su escritorio. Esto había salido de control…

**CONTINUARA…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**N/A:** Hola chicas heme aquí de nueva cuenta haciendo entrega de un capitulo mas…

Y que les puedo decir al respecto, esto tarde que temprano debía de llegar, y por salud mental fue lo mejor para ambos, Kagome al fin pudo decirle unas cuantas cosas a Inuyasha, aunque a mi parecer se quedo corta, e Inuyasha pudo saberlo, aunque como siempre este hombre no reacciona bien,obviamente esta celoso y también herido por eso su forma de agredir… pero por ahora la separación entre ellos dos es inminente

Gracias especiales a **MARCELA, peko-chan y INUKAN** por dejarme un Review de verdad chicas, se los agradezco, que bueno que les agrade este fic este capitulo en especial lo tenia contemplado desde hace mucho y pude haber puesto mucho mas fuerte la pelea, pero de hacerlo seria todavía mas largo, y la tesis no me deja mucho tiempo libre, pero esta historia me apasiona, y ya quería escribir y publicar este capitulo…

Como sea muchas gracias y les pido como siempre que me deje n un review para que me digan que les pareció.

Nos leemos luego

**Pen-aome**


	11. sálvame de mi

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**Pen-aome**

Capitulo 19 "sálvame de mi"

-Maldición!!!- grito Inuyasha mientras golpeaba su escritorio. Esto había salido de control.

-¿Pero que demonios sucedió?- bramo no entendía que fue todo eso, la guerra entre los dos estaba declarada, y el no había pensado en que Kagome respondiera de esa manera. Esta era otra faceta de Kagome sin dudar a dudas.

Esa mujer le exasperaba demasiado, Inuyasha sentía su sangre hervir y todo era impotencia… ella se había atrevido a gritarle todo eso, jamás lo hubiese imaginado, definitivamente Kagome no era la chica que sacrificaba todo… todo por el, y eso le causaba exasperarse aun mas.

Quiso destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su camino, pero no podría hacer semejante espectáculo ahí mismo, eso seria darle la victoria a Kagome y el no le daría tal satisfacción.

Podría también salir de aquel lugar, de hecho necesitaba hacerlo, pero si ella notaba que había salido sabría que fue por aquella pelea y eso serian puntos a su favor. No tampoco podría hacer eso. Realmente no sabia que hacer consigo mismo.

Inuyasha bufo. Por ahora lo mejor seria quedarse ahí, aunque se lo estuviesen llevando los mil demonios por lo sucedido era lo mejor, así no de daría la victoria a ella… además en cuanto a ella no se lo perdonaría, el que ella llegase y pusiera su mundo de cabeza, poner su mente en constantes conflictos y que ahora llegara y le dijera todas esas estupideces, no le perdonaría la altanería con la que ella se había comportado, pero eso tenia remedio y el mismo lo aplicaría. Desde ese día Kagome Higurashi pasaría a ser un cero a la izquierda para el, y tal vez esa pelea pudo ser lo mejor que le hubiese pasado después de todo, así tendría mas razones para olvidarse de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

Kagome salio de ahí, sentía como las rodillas no podrían sostenerle mas de un momento a otro, todo su cuerpo temblaba, además no podría contener su llanto durante mucho tiempo…

Al fin llego a su oficina que aunque no distaba mucho de la de Inuyasha esta vez el trayecto le pareció demasiado largo. Al llegar ahí, cerro la puerta tras su espalda y entonces no pudo mas, se dejo caer, eso siempre le había parecido muy dramático, pero en ese momento su cuerpo ya no podría mas.

Se dejo caer, y mientras lo hacia las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se sentía extraña, eran demasiadas cosas a la vez, la desesperación, el rencor que le había tenido a Inuyasha que había resurgido en ese momento, su dolor, la rabia, impotencia, el desamor, por otro lado también estaba el descanso de haberle dicho a Inuyasha una parcela de lo que sentía aunque eso no fuese suficiente para lo que ella había aguantado, así mismo la indiferencia de Inuyasha, sus palabras hirientes, la opinión que el tenia de ella, lo que pensaba de ella, el desprecio que sentía el hacia ella, lo que ella misma pensaba sobre si, era demasiado…

Era demasiado, todo al mismo tiempo, sentía que se asfixiaba, se estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar, o salir corriendo y gritar y así sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro, pero no podía, estaba en la oficina confinada…

Nuevamente todos los recuerdos llenaban su mente viendo en ella una historia, la historia de ellos dos, de principio hasta ese momento, todo estaba perdido, al amistad que alguna vez tuvieron o por lo menos el cariño que ella aun le guardaba estaba pisoteado, quedando arruinado.

No podía hacer nada mas, en ese momento no podría hacerse la fuerte, necesitaba con toda el alma dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro. Que mas daba llorar si esto la ayudaría, no importaba, se abrazo a si misma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Kagome no supo cuanto tiempo paso en esa posición, pero poco a poco se había tranquilizado, en cuanto sintió que tenia la fuerza suficiente para incorporarse lo hizo, se levanto, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y se dirigió a su escritorio, el trabajo, debía enfocarse en el trabajo.

Pero a decir verdad no pudo leer nada ni concentrarse en nada, su mente se encontraba perdida, perdida en lo que acababa de pasar… finalmente Kagome se dio por vencida y cerro el lap toc.

-Ok Kagome no puedes hacer nada, así que mejor organiza tus ideas antes de que esto te devore- dijo Kagome en voz alta, como si fuese su conciencia la que estuviera hablando.

Intento razonar, pero era difícil, ¿como razonar algo donde la razón no tenia cabida?, ella al fin le había dicho a Inuyasha lo que sentía, había descargado ese peso, y aun así no se sentía bien, había perdido a su amigo en el camino y eso dolía, aunque la razón le dictaba que no debería de dolerle Inuyasha le dolía y mucho, se sentía tan enojada consigo misma por eso, por el dolor que ella permitía que el infringiera en ella, pero porque no decirlo, también le daba mucha rabia la actitud de Inuyasha, siempre altanera, siempre terca e intolerante. Ere hombre no era mas que un imbecil….

Recordó los momentos amargos que había pasado y ahora se añadía uno nuevo, esta pelea, ojala jamás lo hubiera vuelto a ver!!! Todo estaba tan bien en su vida, todo tenia ya un cause… ¡porque tenia que volver a verlo¡, acaso era algo que estaba pagando?...

No, el no la vería derrotada, no otra vez, fue muy ilusa al permitirse albergar alguna especia de sentimientos hacia el cuando estaba claro que el ya no tenia sentimientos, y ella misma había definido las reglas, entre ellos no habría nada mas que el trabajo y hablaría con el solo lo necesario e indispensable, el fin de cuentas esa tortura no seria para siempre, se iría y regresaría a su país… pero por ahora desarrollaría su mejor papel, además del profesional, aprendería a vivir con inuyasha sin que este le pudiera si quiera turbar un poco…

Si inuyasha no la quería en su vida estaba bien, eso era perfecto, porque en su vida inuyasha ya no tenia cabida…

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

Desde aquel día Inuyasha tenia un humor de perros, y kagome parecía casi normal con todos, porqué con Inuyasha apenas le dirigía la palabra, prefería mandarle la información vía electrónica, no quería verlo y cuando lo hacia ella se portaba altanera. Inuyasha por su parte también lo era, un par de seres llenos de altanería debido a un orgullo mal entendido, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban solo destilaban rencor, el ambiente laboral cuando se encontraban era tan tenso, y todos lo notaban.

Inuyasha no quería saber nada de nadie, todo le molestaba, todos lo molestaban, quería estar solo y que los demás se perdieran, apenas y soportaba estar ahí porque no le daría el gusto a Kagome de verlo declinar, además al final de cuentas el trasfondo del porque se encontraba ahí era para salvar su proyecto, no por aquella niñata.

Miroku lo notaba tan fuera de si, ahora Inuyasha estaba tan insoportable, mas que nunca, al salir del trabajo se dirigía directo a su piso o a algún bar y tomaba como bestia, al parecer quería embrutecerse y saciarse en los brazos de alguna mujer, alguna vez Miroku quiso acercarse pero inuyasha no lo permitió, Inuyasha simplemente parecía estar buscando su perdición.

Kagome pretendía que nada le afectaba, pero su semblante cada día era mas pensativo, no había querido asistir a ninguna otra reunión, no quería volverse a topar con inuyasha, como siempre su trabajo excelente, pero ella no lo estaba así, Miroku y Onigumo eran los únicos que se preocupaban por ella, los demás no le entendían bien y en realidad no les interesaba hacerlo.

Kagome siempre llegaba al trabajo con la careta de mujer exitosa e impenetrable, hacia su deber y lo superaba. Al terminar se dirigía a su piso y se comunicaba con sango y con kouga vía electrónica, no podría decirles que lo estaba pasando mal, eso solo seria preocuparlos, así que mentía escribiendo que todo estaba de maravillas que estaba feliz de estar ahí, al final de cuantas ellos no tenían porque enterarse, de hacerlo de cualquier forma no podrían hacer nada y ella no quería preocuparlos. Pero de cualquier forma ella no estaba bien, a medida que pasaban los días se sentía cada vez mas sola…

Otro días mas, como hacía días ya venia aconteciendo inuyasha llegaba de muy mal humor, despues Tsubaki hacia su aparición en la oficina de Inuyasha, para despues hacer una salida ruidosa, siempre riendo a carcajadas en frente de la oficina de Kagome, esto a Kagome solo le causaba malestar, pero con los días le resto importancia al asunto. Al igual que los días anteriores Inuyasha y Kagome habían delimitado bien las cosas por lo que estarían conviviendo, solo lo indispensable, pero cuando lo hacían era de manera fría, al terminar de dialogar, entre ellos el humor de cada uno empeoraba. Al finalizar la jornada Kagome era recogida por Onigumo y salían juntos de Tesaiga Corp. Siendo testigo de esto Inuyasha que había tomado la maña de vigilar a kagome cuando ella no lo notara, específicamente cuando salía del trabajo con Onigumo.

Día con día la misma rutina, en el trabajo pero también día con día ambos se estaban asfixiando mas y mas pero ninguno haría algo al respecto, ya no habría solución…

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

-Inuyasha!!!- dijo miroku que ya había identificado a inuyasha sentado en la cantina de aquel bar.

Inuyasha volteo para ver a Miroku que se acercaba a el. Lo que menos deseaba era la compañía de Miroku, que últimamente lo veía de manera inquisidora, nunca le había gustado ser juzgado por alguien, y no permitiría que Miroku lo hiciera…

-dime Miroku…que es lo que quieres, porque me has seguido, no es la primera vez que lo haces y ya me estoy cansando de esto…- gruño inuyasha mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquel licor.

-Inuyasha amigo, no se que es lo que te pasa ni me has dejado ver nada, pero tu no eres así, normalmente no te diría nada, pero…- no pudo terminar la oración porque Inuyasha lo interrumpió

-Se bien a lo que quieres llegar Miroku y te diré de una buena vez que no me molestes, se lo que hago-

-pues tal parece que no es así Inuyasha, estas fuera de ti mismo, mírate, estas perdiendo el control de tu vida, llegas a trabajar, tratas mal a toda el personal, te comportas mas altanero que de costumbre, se dice que estas enredado con Tsubaki, luego vas de bar en bar perdiendo la conciencia y si puedes perdiéndote en alguna mujer, tal parece que buscas tu autodestrucción-.

-eso no!!!, no me estoy autodestruyendo, déjame que no sabes nada-

-entonces déjame saber, soy tu mejor amigo, sabré entenderte- dijo Miroku, que al ver a inuyasha le causaba un poco de lastima, estaba ahí en la barra del bar, desaliñado, se veía a leguas que estaba frustrado e inconforme, ese no podía ser Inuyasha, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que lo vio por ultima vez con Kagome, que eran las mismas semanas que habían pasado desde que Kagome se comportaba de manera extraña, seguramente algo nuevo había pasado entre los dos…

Inuyasha crispo, la presencia de miroku era insoportable, todos eran insoportables. Dirigió su mirada ambarina a el trago que traía en manos, para esos momentos estaba viviendo los estragos del alcohol…

Se hizo un silencio entra los dos, Miroku lo veia con detenimiento, esta vez no se iria, no sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando con el, mientras inuyasha al parecer comenzaba a aclararse la garganta…

-esta bien Miroku te diré que demonios pasa, pero si alguien mas sabe de esto juro que te matare sin contemplaciones- gruño Inuyasha.

Miroku supo enseguida que lo que decía Inuyasha no era ninguna fanfarronería, de cualquier forma el no pretendía echar mella de lo que le pasara, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza dando por sentada y aceptada tal amenaza.

-me estoy volviendo loco, siento impotencia y rabia… mucha rabia y todo por ella-

-A quien te refieres, a Kagura?, siendo así no entiendo si ese asunto ya lo tenias controlado…- no puedo continuar porque Inuyasha gruño

-No es Kagura imbecil, ella hace mucho tiempo que esta fuera de mi vida, es por otra, por alguien que deje en el pasado y que regreso solo para destrozarme la vida-

Miroku comprendió, ella era Kagome, no habría otra explicación, por ello el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo, por eso el comportamiento de Kagome que de repente se había retraído, por ello la familiaridad de ellos dos aquella noche, por eso aquel beso tan pasional y expectante, no había duda, además ellos pertenecían al mismo lugar, lo sabia ellos dos tenían historia…

Miroku no sabia si adelantarse, pero ante el silencio de Inuyasha no podría hacer otra cosa que reiniciar la conversación -¿acaso estas hablando de la señorita kagome?-

Inuyasha sonrió irónicamente, ¿acaso Miroku ya estaba al tanto de ellos dos?, ¿acaso Kagome se había confesado tan fácilmente ante el?...

-si es respecto a Kagome… ¿dime, que tanto sabes?-

-no mucho amigo, en realidad todo son sospechas al ver sus actitudes y su comportamiento, pero necesito que me digas que es lo que paso-

Inuyasha volvió a reír de forma irónica mientras se servia y tomaba una nueva copa, de cualquier forma si no externaba eso tal vez explicaría con todo lo que traía por dentro.

-La conozco de hace mucho tiempo, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi vida, pero las cosas en resumen están así: antes de Kagome existió una mujer de la que me enamore como un idiota, podría haber hecho lo que fuera por su amor, pero ella solo me uso y aun así seguí como perro faldero, mande al demonio mi dignidad, lo que fuera por estar con ella, y la muy perra solo siguió utilizándome, no fue hasta mucho después que abrí los ojos, las mujeres solo usan a los hombres para logras sus fines, uno no debe ni confiar en ellas ni amarlas… en fin después llego Kagome, era muy muy diferente a la que conocemos el día de hoy, era pura, inocente, maravillosa y sin quererlo convivimos, nos unimos mucho, tanto que logre despejarme un poco e ilusionarme, pensar que aun existían seres maravillosos que iluminaban la existencia de los pobres diablos como yo, entupidamente me enamore de ella mas nunca se lo dije, era mas pequeña que yo, una niña, se presento la oportunidad de venir a España y no la desaproveche, pero a la vez lo único que me detenía era esa niña, kagome, la extrañaría demasiado. Llegue aquí y seguí en contacto con ella, después llego Kagura, tu sabes mi historia y no hay que recordarla, para cuando todo termino con esa basura y volví a ver a Kagome ella estaba cambiada, ahora era despiadada y rencorosa, supe que ella quería de alguna forma u otra controlarme, pedirme cuentas y no estaba para eso, no estaba para ninguna otra mujer, me di cuenta que Kagome era un espejismo, que al final de cuantas todas son unas brujas manipuladoras y ella no era la excepción. Lo mejor esa alejarse y así se hizo, el resto lo sabes, pero de repente llega esa… y todo lo mueve, todo lo cimbra, me llena de confusión, me enferman sus actitudes y su complejidad, tan diferente a lo que era antes, ella no supo nada de lo que pase, y viene y me juzga, no sabe nada y lo peor es que aunque no me importa ella me hace rabiar, y cuando se supone que al fin estoy libre de ella menos lo estoy, es una maldita pesadilla-. Finalizo Inuyasha que ni el mismo se creía como de buenas a primaras había soltado todo si siempre había sido difícil para el hablar temas acerca de su vida, pero tal vez por ahora la ofuscación y el alcohol le habían ayudado a decir todo y confesarse ante Miroku…

Miroku trato de procesar toda esa información, en si no le dijo mucho,pero a la vez le había dicho demasiado, claro para inuyasha el poder expresar todo esto ya era una proeza… así que si tenia que ver con la señorita Kagome, en algún punto se había enamorado de ella y ahora parecía repudiarla, pero la imagen de Kagome que describía Inuyasha no congeniaba con la que el mismo ya se había formado sobre la señorita Kagome, para el la descripción que Inuyasha había hecho sobre la kagome del pasado era la misma de ahora, bueno, a excepción de un tiempo hasta ese día que había visto a Kagome y en sus ojos y sonrisa no podía evitar dejar salir la tristeza que llevaba consigo, algo no estaba bien algo entre ellos dos seguro andaba mal…

-Entiendo Inuyasha pero te puedo decir que la señorita Kagome no es en realidad la mujer que me estas describiendo, ella es maravillosa y deberías de haberlo notado-

-No. Ella es una arpía controladota-

-Inuyasha soy tu amigo, pero también lo soy de la señorita Kagome y no veo eso en ella, pero en ti estoy vislumbrando todas tus frustraciones, obviamente has peleado con ella y por eso estas así, no creas que soy tan despistado como para perdérmelo, y espera, que aun no he terminado. No se que ha pasado pero esto te ha tumbado si pensabas que todo acabaría así de fácil deberías de mirarte en un espejo, estas mal Inuyasha, tienes un rencor absurdo si ella es parte de tu pasado déjala ahí, en el pasado, pero debes pensártelo bien y analizar la razón de tu furia y analizar son sinceridad tus sentimientos hacia la señorita Kagome, porque por lo que veo ella no pertenece solo a tu pasado, ella pertenece a tu presente aunque no lo quieras, piénsalo- acoto Miroku.

-no lo entiendes, es mejor que me dejes solo miroku, piérdete!!!!- bramo Inuyasha malhumorado, ahora venia Miroku con según el toda la sabiduría y le comenzaba a juzgar cuando es lo que menos quería.

Miroku se levanto de su asiento y asintió, obviamente por ahora si seguía con Inuyasha no llegarían a nada bueno.

-Me voy inuyasha, pero sabes que no estas enojado conmigo ni con nadie, tu rabia es hacia ti mismo, piénsalo- dicho esto dio la media vuelta y salio del lugar.

Inuyasha golpeo la barra, ese Miroku no sabia nada, nadie lo entendía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----

Había pasado ya mas de tres semanas desde el incidente, y la rutina entre inuyasha y Kagome era la misma. Inuyasha cada vez de peor humor y Kagome cada vez mas pensativa, Onigumo la frecuentaba cada vez mas, Miroku también lo hacia, pues en ella había encontrado a una buena amiga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

Al fin había caído la noche, y con ella una supuesta tranquilidad, Inuyasha se encontraba n su piso, tumbado en un sillón con una copa en la mano y contemplando la nada… todos esos días habían sido horribles para el, Miroku tal vez tenia razón, tal vez tenia un problema,el mismo…

Era cierto el no se aguantaba así mismo, si pudiese separaría de si mismo pero no podía, por eso su afán de perderse ya sea en el alcohol o en alguna mujer, detestaba lo que pasaba, si Kagome ya no formaba pare de su vida, ni siquiera era su amiga después de aquella pelea porque pensaba cada vez mas en ella, ¿porque día con día de dolía su distancia?, ¿porque la rabia al verla con Onigumo?, porque la preocupación que sentía de saber que ella estaba bien, ¿porque su ofuscación al sentirla ajena y ahora perdida para siempre?. Se suponía que el quería su libertad y la defendería ante cualquier circunstancia, se estaba atando cada vez mas a frustraciones y ecos dolorosos…

**Lamentable mi condición**

**Mi propia depresión**

**Sin pronto alivio de la razón**

**Será demasiado tarde**

**Sálvame de mi**

**Sálvame de mi**

Bajo esa misma noche se encontraba Kagome, en su respectivo apartamento o piso como se le solía decir por aquellos lugares…se encontraba en la sala, triste, esa noche se sentía especialmente triste y también se sentía sola, mas sola que nunca...

A pesar de que tenia el amor de Kouga y que este no había dejado pasar un solo día sin afirmárselo, y que tenia comunicación con Sango no era lo mismo, el hecho es que estaba en un país extraño lejos de todo aquello que conocía y amaba, y lo de inuyasha empeoraba las cosas, ¿porque todo tenia que ser tan difícil y doloroso con el?, siempre todo lleno de desencuentros, lleno de dolor del pasado, ¿porque siempre que conversaban salía algo mal?, ¿porque no tener esa amistad de hacia tanto tiempo?.. ¿porque le dolía tanto inuyasha?, ¿porque no podía olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar?, ¿porque le dolía tanto si ella tenia a un hombre que la amaba?, ¿que mas podría ella pedir?.

Pero el hecho es que se sentía morir, cada día un poco mas, la pelea no había traído nada bueno, lejos de sentirse mejor era peor cada día pese al coraje que tenia hacia Inuyasha resentía mas y mas su silencio…

Beber no se serviría de nada, ni siquiera el alcohol podría apaciguar su mente, así que lanzo la copa contra la pared, destruyéndola, aunque en realidad quisiera destruirse a si mismo por como se sentía.

Se sentía como un idiota al pensar cada vez en Kagome cuando ella no debería importarle, pero si debía de enfrentar la verdad seria en ese momento, si, pensaba en ella aunque no quisiera, el haberle dicho fácil no era mas que enojo del momento, pues sabia que Kagome no era así, no podría serlo, por mas que las personas cambien la esencia sigue intacta, y sabia que Kagome no había cambiado en ese aspecto, la esencia de aquella chica que llego a cautivarle el corazón por un tiempo seguía intacta, por mas que lo negase Kagome era maravillosa… maravillosa y jamás la tendría cerca nuevamente.

Carraspero ante la idea de que el mismo la había apartado, era un imbecil al pretender que alejándola todo estaría bien, si en un principio el no estaba bien, hacia tiempo que no lo había estado, y ella llegaba como una nueva oportunidad y la volvía a alejar, esta vez de forma tajante, el tan duro como siempre, para que nada le dañara, siempre terminaba mal y ahora no solo se había hecho daño el si no que había lastimado a Kagome, eso solo le afirmaba lo cuan infeliz podría ser, ese era s destino, con la soledad y el vació como compañeros, solo ellos…

**Desperdicio el oxigeno**

**Sentado en un sillón**

**En un intento de salvación**

**Tal vez alguien pueda verme**

**Sálvame de mi**

**Sálvame de mi**

**No puedo respirar**

**No puedo respirar**

**No puedo respirar**

Ella se estremeció, de un momento a otro sintió demasiado frió, encogió sus piernas hacia ella y se abrazo así misma para contener el calor y que este no escapara de su cuerpo, sintió la presión en las muñecas, la misma que sentía cuando inuyasha no estaba bien, su mente voló un poco, tratando de adivinar que es lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos aquel hombre que le había cautivado el corazón.

Si antes la distancia e indiferencia le habían dolido mucho y habían logrado hacer marcas profundas en su corazón estando lejos y ella con sus seres queridos, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez la estaba derrumbando. Todo esto era muy tonto, ella no debería de torturarse por ello, el estar con el no duraría para siempre, ella había aprendido a entender que de el no podría esperar nada, que el nunca la había amado, que la había lastimado, y aun así permitía que lo siguiera haciendo, pero a quien engañaba, se había lastimado ella misma por permitirlo.

En definitiva ella era una tonta, o una masoquista, pero a decir verdad no podía creérselo, ella aun amaba a Inuyasha, siempre iba a amarlo, fue el primer amor de su vida y lo había cambiado todo, no siempre las cosas fueron malas, Inuyasha era maravilloso, la completaba, ella se sentía tan dichosa cuando estaba con el, tan feliz como jamás lo estuvo, lo amaba por sobre todo, en su mirada ambarina sabia que el era tu otra parte, que ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse y amarse, lo sabia, inuyasha seria siempre el amor de su vida, y para ser sincera y no negarlo mas ella simplemente había dejado todo ese inmenso amor que tenia, o mas bien lo había ocultado, queriéndose convencer que eso ya no existía, y ahora estaba próxima a casarse con kouga que la amaba y que ella quería, pero había una gran diferencia entre lo que sentía por Kouga a lo que sentía por Inuyasha, ella nunca le había dicho que amaba a Kouga, pero quiso huir del dolor de la indiferencia de inuyasha, era infame, pero el hecho es que se casaría con Kouga por agradecimiento, porque el siempre la había amado, pero ella se casaba pensando en Inuyasha.

Y eso era muy tonto, el amar tanto a una persona que solo le hacia daño no era sano, el que cada día se sintiera mas y mas perdida, añorando mas y mas el pasado y aforrándose a lo que conocía, anhelando tanto el pasado, un pasado que jamás regresaría, porque Inuyasha no volvería a formar parte de su vida…

Inuyasha no supo el momento en que se había convertido en el ser que era, solo el desamor de Kikyo y el de Kagura, ellas lo habían marcado, de Kagome… en realidad nunca hubo nada concreto, nada comprobable, y el jamás le pregunto a Kagome al respecto, simplemente se movió cegado por la furia, ella siempre estuvo ahí para el, pero ya no lo estaría mas, no después de esta ultima pelea, pero le parecía cada vez mas aberrante, el que pensaba que lo de Kagome era asunto pasado, tal vez ese asunto nunca fue pasado.

Pero el hecho era de que el era despreciable, un infame ser que solo utilizaba a las personas, alguien que no dejaba que nadie llegara a su corazón para no salir herido, un cobarde que no quería aventurarse a amar nuevamente y que salía con la mascara de conquistador tratando de hacer infelices la vida de quienes se le acercaban, que podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus metas no importaba sobre quien pasara para lograr eso, ese era el, el ruin inuyasha Taisho.

El mismo sentía asco de la persona que era, aunque ya no pudiese cambiar, era demasiado tarde para ello, y a decir verdad entre tanta podredumbre tal vez no fuese tan mala idea seguir con esa actitud, la mayoría de las personas que conocía ahí lo destruirían si tuviesen la oportunidad.

**Desarrollo exponencial de la enfermedad**

**Nunca pude callar la voz**

**Siempre quise ser estrella**

**El centro de atención**

**¿que queremos esta noche?**

**Sálvame de mi**

**Sálvame de mi**

Kagome analizó su comportamiento altanero frente a Inuyasha y altanero frente a cualquier persona que la provocara, caretas y as caretas, error tras error, de eso iba su vida, error al amar a alguien que no la amase, error a soportar eso y seguir amándolo, error al pretender casarse con alguien porque sabia que a su lado no sufriría mas, error al esperar algo que jamás llegaría, pero no sabia como actuar sin salir mas herida, esa era su zona de confort y lo que sabia funcionaba para ella,las caretas para llegar a sus metas y no sufrir mas, era muy egoísta, pero debía hacer lo posible por procurar su bienestar…

Ese era el, el hombre sin escrúpulos que había lastimado a una de las personas mas importantes de su vida una y otra vez, que jamás e detuvo en pensar realmente lo que significaría perderla y estaba por hacerlo, la perdería para siempre, ella estaba próxima a casarse y a hacerlo a un lado para siempre, y no podría culparla, ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia como el?, pese que a su lado, al lado de Kagome, el fuese plenamente feliz había demasiadas ataduras, Kagome tenia razón, el mismo había puesto esas ataduras y ahora no sabia como salir de ellas, y sin la luz de Kagome todo era oscuro, pero que podría hacer, no podía acercarse a ella. El la había perdido y ahora solo le quedaba las ataduras y el hastió…

**Sálvame de mi**

**Sálvame de mi**

**No puedo respirar**

**No puedo respirar**

Como deseaba ella, salir de todo eso, volver a creer en el amor, creer que el luchar por el amor al final traería su recompensa, como quisiera estar con inuyasha y poder por lo menos tener amistad con el, no perderlo pues al perderlo se le iba la vida, pero ya era tarde, y la soledad cada vez imperaba as en su vida, tal vez eso era lo que de deparaba soledad y vació, Kagome sentía que se estaba hundiendo y se estaba asfixiando y quien podría salvarla jamás llegaría, pues ellos dos lo habían pactado así, además ella se casaría, ya no habría marcha atrás…

**Continuara…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----

**N/A:** hola chicas heme aquí entregando otro capitulo mas,saben esta vez no sabia como comenzar, todo había quedado tan definitivo entre ellos dos, y todavía sigue así, ninguno a dado ningún paso y ambos lo consideran caso perdido, pero… pero ellos e han sincerado por lo menos con ellos mismos, la distancia los hiere, ambos aun les falta historia, todo es muy complicado, por quienes son, por quienes eran , por en quienes se convirtieron, por el amor que cada vez esta mas latente y el dolor que implica dejarlo ir… a decir verdad mientras escribía este capitulo se me salio una que otra lagrima, porque no se si les ha pasado pero a veces dejamos escapar lo mas querido por orgullo y luego toda la vid se lamenta esa acción. Tal vez ustedes no lo hallan sentido pero para mi este es un capitulo triste…

A si, la e puesto entre los pensamientos y reflexiones de Kagome e inuyasha una canción,misma que le da el nombre a este capitulo la canción se llama "**sálvame de mi**" y la canta "**la gusana ciega**", mientras escribía el capitulo se escucho en mi computadora, y hacia mucho que no la escuchaba, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que tiene dolor y desesperación, creo que refleja como se sienten los personajes, si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla mientras leen el capitulo háganlo, es muy recomendable, la versión que tengo es como en vivo con orquesta, eso le da un poco mas de dramatismo y sentido a la canción, a mi parecer…

Te agradezco **Inukan** por estar tan al pendiente de mi fic, recibí solo tu review y me hace feliz que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por no olvidarte de mi…

A tambien le agradesco a **thegirlwhostolethestars** por enviarme tu review, me alegre mucho en volver a saber de ti y saber que aun sigues esta historia!!! Gracias

Por ultimo como siempre, les pido por favor que me dejen un review, esta historia a hago porque me gusta sacar todo lo que llevo, pero de cualquier forma es un remanso para el alma el saber que a ustededs les interesa mi historia, por favor déjenme un review…

Bueno nos leemos luego, son las tres de la mañana (en serio) y todavía me falta corregir la ortografía pues lo quiero publicar en cuanto llegue al lab. (si, llego y en cuanto pueda uso la maquina y subo el capitulo, incorregible…) y tengo que llegar temprano, espero no quedarme dormida o que se me vayan muchas faltas de ortografía.

**Pen-aome**


	12. las intenciones de Onigumo

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**Pen-aome**

**Capitulo 12 "las intenciones de Onigumo"**

Era de tarde cuando Kagome había salido nuevamente con Onigumo del trabajo, ella había durado mas de la jornada laboral pues ahora comenzaban a trabajar bajo presión, todo se estaba conformando bien pero ahora el trabajo que le tocaba a ella y a Inuyasha estaría por comenzar realmente, el publicitar la fusión de las compañías ante el mundo, enaltecerla de entre las demás, por ello debían ultimar detalles.

En Onigumo Kagome había visto al principio un interés que la incomodaba, pero pasado el tiempo ella se hizo a la idea de que esa fuese su manera de ser, y debía de tolerarle ese carácter y aceptar a las personas tal cual eran, además de que poco a poco Onigumo se fue ganando su confianza, ahora Kagome lo consideraba un amigo, un simple amigo que la acompañaba en sus momentos de soledad y eso le agradecía desde el alma…

Las cosas con inuyasha seguían iguales y ella había comprendido algunas cosas, reconociendo sus culpas pero sin poder dar ni un paso atrás, de cualquier forma ya no faltaba tanto para que ella regresara a su país y con ello a su vida "normal", aunque el sentimiento se soledad no se le había pasado, seguía sintiéndose sola y añorando el pasado.

Al fin del día Onigumo la había convencido de ir a un bar a tomar una copa, que tal vez eso la relajara, pero no tendría tal efecto en Kagome, que simplemente al estar a un lado de el recordaba mas a Inuyasha y la soledad que experimentaba, salieron de aquel lugar y se encaminaron a su piso, ya era de madrugada, y ella cada vez que veía a el cielo, lleno de estrellas, con su misticismo y melancolía solo hacían mas palpables sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kagome?, te he visto muy callada últimamente…- Dijo Onigumo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella, al final de cuentas en realidad no es que le importara tanto como se encontrara ella, lo que quería es que ella confiara en el, tanto como para que fuera indispensable para ella y así poder seducirla, pues si no funciono el galanteo directo tal vez esa nueva táctica le funcionaria mejor…

Kagome al escuchar eso sintió que de un momento a otro podría romper a llorar, sintió la cercanía de Onigumo ella volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez era muy pronto para confiar en el, pero al final de cuentas Onigumo había estado con ella todo ese tiempo, y si no se desahogaba pronto no podría mas, tal vez no le contara todo, pero podría decir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-no es nada importante, es solo que es algo que traigo acuestas desde hace tiempo, pero que pasara, de eso estoy segura- dijo ella recargándose en el hombro de Onigumo, si, en ese momento no tenia a nadie en quien confiar, y Onigumo se había acercado mucho a ella, tal vez en el había hallado un amigo y confidente…

Onigumo supo entonces, Kagome se estaba confiando de el, eso era precisamente lo que quería… ahora deberia de actuar conforme ella se prestase…

Paso un brazo sobre ella, a fin de tenerla mas cerca y de ser posible inmovilizarla, si era necesario, trato de entonarse lo mas condescendiente posible, -Vamos Kagome, puedes decirme lo que sea, necesitas liberarlo-

Kagome se lo pensó un momento, decirle o no lo de Inuyasha, no, lo mejor seria guardarse ese detalle, pero de cualquier forma le diría algo al respecto a el…

-es que… me siento sola, me siento muy sola Onigumo, estoy aquí en un país extraño, no conozco a nadie, bueno casi nadie, las cosas se han presentado mas difíciles de lo que yo alguna vez imagine, y no tengo a nadie que se interese en mi… es que simplemente me siento sola… tal vez tenga a todo un mundo a mi alrededor, todo lo que se puede esperar… y aun así me siento sola, sola en el plano sentimental, es eso, solo eso pero desde hace mucho que lo siento y creo que después de todo me acostumbrare y sobreviviré a ello- dijo Kagome, no quiso decir nada acerca de la soledad por estar tan alejada de Inuyasha, no tampoco que a pesar de Kouga, pese a que el estaba a su lado se sentía un poco distante y que si se ponía a ser sincera se daría cuenta de que el no le había tocado el alma, por lo que su alma aun se encontraba en soledad.

Eso es, pensó Onigumo, Kagome se encontraba frágil y vulnerable, su estado de soledad era perfecto, así todo seria mas fácil, bien, por ahora bastaba de tanta cordialidad, era tiempo de atacar de diferente manera, esta vez de forma directa.

Onigumo sonrió.

-Kagome, falta de confianza, aquí me tienes-

-si, pero tu eres mi amigo- Kagome no había entendido bien a Onigumo, el la tomo por la barbilla, para obligarla a mirarle.

-no kagome, no has entendido, estoy para lo que quieras, lo que quieras, yo puedo alejarte de esa soledad, es solo es que tu quieras, te divertirás…-

Ella abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendida, que es lo que estaba diciendo ese tipo, no podría creerlo, no, ella tal vez entendió mal, tal vez Onigumo había bebido mas de la cuenta, debía ser eso, pero no, lo mejor seria dejarlo por la paz y salir de ahí rápidamente al final de cuentas ella tenia aprecio hacia el, y no quería perder a otro amigo mas, no en momentos como ese…

-no, Onigumo, tu no-

Kagome se safo de su agarre, haciendo que este se separara busco entre la calle si podría tomar un taxi o algo así, por ahora lo mejor seria retirarse y hacerlo sola.

Onigumo la siguió, tenia la cara tensa, debía actuar rápido o ella lo rechazaría.

-porque no Kagome, dime porque no, acaso no te he demostrado quien soy, acaso no confías en mi?, yo puedo hacerte olvidar cosas-

Kagome lo observo, su rostro estaba turbado, y en un momento le pareció atemorizante la idea de encontrarse a solas con el, debía alejarse, afortunadamente apareció un taxi a la vista y le hizo señales para que parara.

Onigumo al ver que ella se estaba escapando la tomo por el brazo, esta vez su agarre había sido fuerte.

-No Kagome, no te iras, ahora no, dime que quieres hacer entonces-

Kagome se safo nuevamente al tener al taxi en frente, -por ahora quiero ir a mi casa, y no quiero volver a tocar este tema-. Dicho esto subió al taxi y se marcho dejando solo a Onigumo.

-serás mía Kagome, sea por las buenas o por las malas- grito Onigumo cuando el taxi ya se había alejado, si, esa era su nueva obsesión, tener el cuerpo de Kagome, era un reto un reto que le causaba placer, tomar a esa chica pura, sensual e inteligente, doblegarla a sus mas bajos instintos seria un nuevo logro…

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----

Un nuevo día en Tesaiga Corp. Había ya transcurrido la mayor parte de las horas de la jornada laboral y gracias a dios (según Kagome) ella a uno había visto a Onigumo, por ahora seria mejor no verle y si es posible trataría de hacer como que su propuesta de la noche anterior nunca hubiese existido, por ahora si veía a Onigumo ella se escabulliría de ahí. Y aquello funciono… aproximadamente menos de una semana…

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

Onigumo se estaba impacientando, la veía y cada que la veía ella huía de su presencia, parecía una niña pequeña asustadiza, cuando antes parecía ser todo lo contrario aunque ese juego del el gato y el ratón le parecía incitarlo aun mas a seducirla.

Pero se estaba cansando de alguna manera, la siguiente ocasión que se topara con ella actuaría y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

-¡Kagome!- dijo en voz alta Onigumo, Kagome paro un poco su andar, que en aquellos momentos estaba por llegar al cuarto de fotocopiado.

Ella bacilo un poco, pero sabia que no podría seguir huyendo de el durante mucho tiempo, tampoco era conveniente mostrarle temor, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer la encararlo, tal vez se disculparía al final de cuentas. Cerro un poco los puños, tomo aire suficiente y se giro hacia donde provenía la voz de aquel individuo.

-Si dime Onigumo ¿Qué deseas?- dijo Kagome con la mejor de sus voces tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible.

-¿Porque estas huyendo de mi?- dijo esto mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

Ella levando la mirada viendo cara a cara a Onigumo, se tenso un poco pero después suspiro tratando de exhalar en el su nerviosismo. –claro que no estoy huyendo de ti, ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?-.

Onigumo noto el nerviosismo de Kagome, se veía tan indefensa, y el lugar era perfecto, casi no había movimiento además de que cerca se encontraba el centro de fotocopiado, si, ella seria sin lugar a dudas una mas de sus presas, sonrío un poco ante esos pensamientos. –no lo se Kagome, tu deberías de aclarármelo-.

-no, no tengo porque huir, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, e inclusive en estos momentos debo ir al sacar unas copias- Kagome se sentía un poco mas confiada, tal vez ella se había preocupado por una tontería, al final de cuantas el parecía no querer tocar ese punto.

-te sigo- dijo Onigumo, era perfecto para el, allá adentro haría el siguiente movimiento.

Ella dudo un poco, pero era mejor así, de cualquier forma si tocaban el tema podrían aclararlo de forma mas privada sin que nadie se enterara. Así que asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al centro de copiado, el hizo lo mismo y la siguió, una vez adentro cerro la puerta tras de si.

Ella no quería mirarle, el que el hubiese cerrado la puerta la tenia un tanto incomoda, así que prosiguió a sacarle copias a los documentos que llevaba en mano.

-en serio Kagome, has estado huyendo de mi desde aquel día que te dije lo que quería hacer…- dijo Onigumo retomando la conversación mientras que observaba como Kagome tensaba un poco su rostro.

-_genial lo que me faltaba_- pensó Kagome, debía de pensar rápido y poder evadirlo.

-no, eso no tiene nada que ver, además no habría que prestarle tanta atención a algo que para mi no sucedió, porque así lo pienso tomar, como un error que nunca sucedió- dijo Kagome, tal vez así el entendería que no pretendía seguir con aquel juego.

-no, si paso y te lo reitero, aunque nunca espere esta reacción tuya, que parece que te quieres alejarte lo mas posible de mi, como si tuvieras miedo… la verdad nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan infantil-

Kagome abrió aun mas los ojos procesando lo que decía, en efecto el tenia razón y tal vez fuese infantil pero esa era su forma de reaccionar ante el ofrecimiento de Onigumo.

Se giro y lo miro, ella no le demostraría el nerviosismo que sentía, o tal vez aquella incomodidad que le causaba su presencia.

-no, no debería querer alejarme de ti, y no temo nada, tanto así que estoy aquí platicando contigo sobre esto, aunque es incomodo para mi el tener que aclarar que eso no sucederá-

-y porque dices que no sucederá?-

-porque no lo deseo además de que estoy segura que fue una broma o algo así, no puedo creerte-

-Onigumo se acerco aun mas a Kagome. Y sonrió al ver la expresión de los ojos de ella.

-estas equivocada, no fue ninguna broma no tienes porque pasarlo mal el tiempo que estas aquí, mucho menos sentirte sola si me tienes a mi… lo que te propongo es que nos divirtamos mientras estés aquí, no malinterpretes que no involucraremos sentimiento, solo diversión, veras todo lo bien que te puedo hacer sentir, no prometo amor ni tampoco espero que me ames pero te aseguro que no escaras sola. Podría dejarte embarazada pero tomaremos las precauciones necesarias para que eso no suceda y solo gozaremos- se lo dijo llanamente y a la vez de forma libertina y llena de corrupción mientras tomaba a Kagome por la cintura.

Kagome no se lo creía, así que eso había sido porque le confió parte de sus sentimientos, que tonta, pero ahora había llegado muy lejos ese Onigumo, que cosa le estaba proponiendo!!!, quien se creía para proponerle algo tan ruin, ¡por quien la estaba tomando?. Ella se libro de su agarre.

-no puedo creer que me estés proponiendo esto, por mas madura que sea una persona no puede reaccionar de otra manera, no se que hallas entendido, pero no requiero de compañía masculina y menos de ti-

-y porque no, si la pasaríamos bien, a mi me atraes mucho y te deseo desde el primer momento, no entiendo porque te rehúsas a gozar- dijo onigumo que estaba perdiendo terreno con ella.

-o, eso no es de tu incumbencia, confórmate con saber que no lo quiero, y si, si me gusta gozar de la iba, pero de cualquier otra forma, es mas, si estoy dispuesta a gozar, pero créeme que no contigo- Kagome estaba molesta, y no tendría consideraciones para dejar en claro lo que ella quería y lo que no quería.

-lo lamento pero esa ya no es tu decisión- y dicho esto se abalanzo a Kagome, dejándola acorralada, noto la sorpresa de Kagome no le dio tiempo y comenzó a besarla, con desesperación y con lujuria, ella seria suya ahí mismo, ella intento zafarse pero el agarre de Onigumo era fuerte, debía hacer algo, seguro nadie vendría a ayudarla, la cercanía de Onigumo le asqueaba, todo el era un ser asqueroso. Nuevamente trato de mover sus manos pero estaban inmovilizadas. Así que tomo impulso y levanto su rodilla con fuerza a fin de golpear a Onigumo en sus genitales.

-aggghhh- exclamo Onigumo mientras apartaba las manos de Kagome. Ella no perdió el tiempo y se alejo de el dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-no Onigumo, es mi decisión fui muy tonta al esperar algo de ti, aléjate de mi que no quiero tener ya nada que ver contigo- dijo esto kagome salio de aquel cuarto.

Onigumo carraspeo hecho una furia, esa maldita se hacia la pura y difícil pero caería, todas hacían. Era un hecho el la poseería levanto su mirada siniestra y la dirigió hacia donde kagome se había ido-Kagome serás mía de eso no cabe duda y lo disfrutare muchísimo-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Kagome se dirigió a su oficina, no tenia miedo, tenia furia hacia el estupido de Onigumo, no podía creérselo, ella había llegado a confiar un poco en el, tal vez por su misma soledad y por el momento por el que estaba atravesando pero lo que ella le había confiado o el comportamiento que ella había exhibido hacia el en ningún momento podrían ser interpretados como coqueteo o algo para que Onigumo creyera que podría darse esos lujos con ella, pero así era todo con los hombres o por lo menos con la mayoría, solo pensando en el sexo y el se lo había dejado muy en claro, que tonta y estupida fue al pensar que tal vez Onigumo tenia buenas intenciones hacia ella…

Tenia tanta rabia, tanta rabia hacia el, aprovechándose de que ella no se encontraba bien, ella y su soledad, es lo que tenia en España y había de aceptarlo, aunque le gustaría tanto podérselo decir a alguien, quería realmente descargar su frustración…

-------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

Inuyasha había notado que en los días anteriores Onigumo ya no acompañaba a Kagome, eso le agradaba, aunque también había notado a Kagome extraña, sobre todo el día anterior, no es que la estuviese acosando, pero de alguna forma quería asegurarse que ella estuviese bien, si no se hablaban mas que lo indispensable, y también había perdido su amistad y de paso también la había perdido a ella para siempre, no quería que nada le hiciera daño, algo extraño había pasado con ella, en sus ojos notaba un cambio, parecía que estaba luchando por no llorar como si algo la frustrara, y pese a todo lo que fuera lógico, quería saber que era y si podía ayudarla.

Era uno de esos días en los que debían trabajar juntos, cosas que no podrían ser coordinadas en diferentes lugares, así que estaba Kagome frente a su escritorio, con aquella lucha interna de querer explotar pero imponiendo su razón para realizar sus labores sin que nada la afectara.

Inuyasha la miraba inquieto, realmente deseaba hablar con Kagome, algo que no fuera del trabajo pues presentía que algo en ella iba peor de lo normal, ¿Qué hacer? Podría aventurarse a comenzar la charla, pero seria también arriesgarse a que ella lo mandase al diablo, además también estaba su orgullo que seria pisoteado. Lo dudo pero al ver nuevamente a Kagome no le quedaron mas dudas, ella tenia algo y el iba a saber que es lo que pasaba…

-…Kagome... te he notado extraña-

Eso la saco de sus pensamientos, así que inconcientemente como un reflejo dirigió su mirada a esos ojos ambarinos para saber de alguna forma a que se refería Inuyasha. los observo y se veían inquietos pero no con odio, simplemente denotaban preocupación.

-eh, no es nada, mejor continuemos con el trabajo-

-no Kagome, no podemos continuar porque no estas concentrada-

-eso es lo que te molesta, que no este concentrada, lo que pase en mi vida no afectara mi trabajo te lo he dicho-

Inuyasha carraspeo, lo sabia, sabia que Kagome lo odiaba, pero no podía dejarla así esta vez no lo haría…

-no me molesta, pero al parecer algo te molesta a ti, además de mi persona, no olvides que te conozco de hace tiempo y conozco tus reacciones, puedes confiar…- pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Kagome lo interrumpió.

-confiar… confiar es lo que menos puedo hacer- dijo Kagome en tono de ironía.

-lo sabia- pensó Inuyasha, seguro Kagome pasaba por algo malo, odiaba verla así y sentir el frió de su corazón, se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió hacia Kagome, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tomo la mano y se puso de cuclillas quedando a la misma altura de Kagome, ella lo miro confundía por las acciones de Inuyasha.

-si Kagome confía, algo te pasa y creo que deberías sacarlo o te carcomerá las entrañas, y yo estoy aquí dispuesto a escucharte, se que por ahora no tenemos nada mas, pero a veces se puede descargar lo que se siente con los extraños, tómame así, como un extraño que te escuchara y no te juzgara- le dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndole una mirada que la hacia estremecer, el trataba de apaciguar su alma. En esos momentos Kagome tuvo ganas de llorar, su soledad era en parte por el aunque ella la había propiciado y el mismo estaba dispuesto a escucharla… son pudo mas, tal vez seria otro error pero por ahora se ahogaría si guardaba todo, inuyasha podría ser lo que quisiera y tal vez su relación estaba acabada pero en esos momentos Inuyasha era lo que mas conocía en ese lugar extraño.

-no es nada, es solo que he sido muy ingenua, confiando en quien no lo merece, cegándome por el deseo de ser comprendida y apoyada, la soledad es mala consejera y he cometido un error y ahora deberé de afrontar las consecuencias de mi debilidad, eso es todo, pero la lección que me queda es que no puedo confiar en alguien tan fácilmente- dijo esto mientras derramaba lagrimas, no podría decirle todos sus sentimientos y la causa de su soledad, no podría decirle tampoco la historia con Onigumo pues eso solo traería mas problemas y eso es lo que menos quería, ya no mas problemas, casi no dijo nada, pero dijo lo suficiente para explicar el estado en el que se encontraba, y quien lo diría se lo había dicho al que no era mas su amigo ni su amor ni su nada, y aun así se sentía tan reconfortada porque el había querido escucharla…

Inuyasha lo pensó solo un momento, no podría presionarla a que le diera mas información, se veía que era algo mas grave que lo que había dicho, pero el no era nadie para esperar que ella se sincerara, sintió un dolor en el corazón al verla llorar, ella no debería de sufrir, que podría decirle que le brindara consuelo sin que se viese desesperado por saber de ella, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.

Tomo las manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos –la vida es dura kagome, los golpes vendrán de cualquier parte, pero nos ayudan a crecer, no et preocupes esto es solo una lección de vida, aunque deberías tener cuidado y no dejar que estas lecciones te marquen haciéndote un mal, no dejes que eso te haga desaparecer y volverte otra-

Kagome lo miro consternada, el no sabia a ciencia cierta que es lo que le pasaba pero le había dicho exactamente las palabras para que ella se tranquilizara, por eso el había sido y seguía siendo tan importante en su vida y ahora tan lejano a la vez, si seguía ahí terminaría llorando como una Magdalena y correría a sus brazos aunque el la despreciara, lo mejor seria salir de ahí en ese instante.

Retiro las manos de entre las de Inuyasha, se quito las lagrimas de los ojos y se levanto.

-muchas gracias por tu consejo, estaré bien siempre termino bien, ahora debo irme, regresare después para seguir que por ahora debo ocuparme de algo—dicho esto salio presurosa de la oficina dejando a Inuyasha consternado.

Inuyasha sabia que necesitaba ayuda, pero que ella no la aceptaría si viene de el, ella le preocupaba mucho, tal vez no averiguase nada, pero se aseguraría de que no corría algún peligro…

**Continuara……….**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

**N/A** hola chicas aquí hago entrega de un nuevo capitulo, solo que esta es la ocasión que mas he tardado en publicar, además de que me salio mas corto que los anteriores, la verdad es que ya quería publicar pero no tenia bien la idea de como seguir, bueno la idea si la tenia pero no podía expresarlas con palabras, un pequeño bloqueo pero espero poder seguir escribiendo pronto y seguir actualizar, el capi quedo mas corto de lo normal debido a que si plasmaba toda la idea que tenia de hasta donde terminaría este capitulo seria el doble creo que es mejor dividirlo en dos partes para hacerlo mas ágil…

Como ven onigumo no es de fiarse y esta muy resuelto, Kagome esta decepcionada además de lo de Inuyasha y ella ahora también se da cuenta de que Onigumo se había puesto una careta… por otra parte Inuyasha esta preocupado por ella, aun o hay reconciliación pero ambos pese a ellos mismos se han extrañado y se preocupan uno por el otro, hay cosas que jamás cambiaran cuando se ama o amo a una persona…

Gracias **nere** por tu review, es cierto la situación entre Inu y kag es muy triste y sus posiciones muy extremas, pero es que así somos los humanos resentidos y temerosos a sufrir cuando ya se ha experimentado esa sensación, por eso pensaron que mejor era el quitarse del todo, pero el corazón es un músculo complejo que no nos deja en paz si no se le hace caso…

Bueno chicas me despido,y como siempre les pido un review para saber que les parece, para saludarme, para lo que quieran pero si me gustaría que se manifiesten…

Ah para variar ya es de madrugada y me falta la ortografía… en fin… que mala maña tengo…

Nos leemos luego

**Pen-aome**


	13. Yo te protegere

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**Pen-aome**

**Capitulo 13 "yo te protegeré"**

La sensación de sentirse traicionada por Onigumo no le había pasado, había sido muy desagradable ese encuentro, aunque esperaba no tener que tocar el tema nuevamente. Ese día había sido difícil en cuanto a los asuntos personales, primero Onigumo y la desilusión que se llevo al saber las intenciones que el tenia para ella, y luego la conmoción que le había propinado el comportamiento de Inuyasha, sabia que el no la quería para nada a su lado, que las cosas estaban peor que nunca y que ya no había marcha atrás, y aun así cualquier cosa que el le dijera era suficiente para volver a pensar en el y quererlo así como cualquier cosa que el le dijera era suficiente para que ella recobrase fuerzas.

En su ordenador ya había checado el mail, como siempre recibiendo noticias de Kouga y sango, sonrió viendo el correo de Kouga, siempre tierno y lleno de amor, siempre afirmándole que era la mujer de su vida, que la extrañaba que no veía el momento en que ella regresara, Kouga era un hombre maravilloso, ella nunca se cansaría de pensarlo, pero su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, tal vez si estuviese a su lado no se sentiría sola, pero el hecho es que estaba por ahora sola y defraudada, y el que ella pensara en Inuyasha era traicionar el amor que Kouga le profesaba, ella no merecía su amor, pero ahí estaba aceptándolo. Tomo un respiro y comenzó a responderle, ella también lo extrañaba, extrañaba todo lo de allá, pero también le daba ánimos escribiendo que cada día faltaría menos para su regreso, tal vez ella no podría escribirle de la misma manera amorosa en que el lo hacia, pero su cabeza estaba revuelta y tampoco pretendía pretender ente todos que todo era perfecto, se estaba cansando de tener esa careta siempre.

Terminaron sus labores y finalmente ella se alisto para salir de la corporación, mañana seria otro día, tomo su gabardina y se la coloco saliendo de las oficinas.

El día se estaba extinguiendo, miro el horizonte y los rayos del sol se estaban extinguiendo entre las nubes regalando un hermoso paisaje de colores hermosos, el mundo es bello- pensó ella mientras contemplaba aquel paisaje que se le estaba regalando, si,el mundo era bello y ella se había olvidado de percibirlo por enfrascarse en sus problemas, olvidando disfrutar las pequeñeces que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor para hacer de nuestra vida un milagro continuo, todo por no voltear a ver a lo que la rodeaba…

Pero hoy seria diferente. Estaba caminando sola, y el atardecer era hermoso, si se enfrascaba en sus problemas terminaría amargándose el corazón, tal como Inuyasha le dijo, el tenia razón, ella era una sobreviviente y sobreviviría a esto y a muchas cosas mas. Así que opto por tomar la ruta larga pero panorámica para llegar hasta su piso, habría que atravesar un parque, que para ella le parecía mas bien un bosque, pero así conviviría un poco mas con la naturaleza.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, se giro para ver su alrededor, no había nadie, tal vez había sido tan solo su imaginación o la paranoia por lo ocurrido ese día, tomo aire profundamente y exhalo, dejando con ello un poco de aquel miedo que sintió atrás, antes de adentrarse en el parque observo detenidamente, estaba anocheciendo, aunque había faroles iluminando el sendero, era la primera vez que sintió un poco de reticencia a aquel lugar, pero se dijo a si misma que no tenia porque tener miedo, ese lugar estaba bien vigilado, además un paseo no le caería mal en aquellos momentos, además no debía comportarse como una niña temerosa… así que retomo su camino.

Dentro del parque todo parecía como salido de cuentos de hadas, era muy hermoso, ella insistía en que parecía un bosque, ahora entendía porque en Europa era el lugar donde salieron esos cuentos de hadas y las leyendas, pues a pesar de estar bien iluminado el parque de un momento a otro comenzó a llenarse de neblina algunas secciones, dándole escalofríos en la piel, apresuro su paso por aquellas zonas, dejándolas atrás y poder ver a personas que al igual que ella caminaban por aquel lugar.

Los árboles por aquellos lugares si que eran diferentes, y en realidad se veía un poco apartados de todo, Kagome seguía caminando, a pesar de todo, el aroma que desprendían esos árboles era muy agradable, cerro un poco mas los ojos aspirando mejor el aire y relajándose…

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos abriendo los ojos lo mas rápido que pudo, alguien la había tomado por la cintura además de taparle la boca para evitar que esta gritara y la estaba llevándola un lugar mas oscuro, apartándola del sendero. quiso zafarse de su agarre pero este era demasiado fuerte, tanto que le lastimaba, se giro aun pese al agarre que estaba siendo puesta y vio a Onigumo, palideció al instante al ver de quien se trataba y no había que ser un genio para entender que es lo que pretendía ese sujeto.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente apartada la llevo contra un árbol grueso de manera que desde el sendero no lograra verse nada.

Onigumo comenzó a reírse ante la cara de pánico que tenia Kagome, que mas importaba lo que pasara después, ella lo había estado provocando de desde que llego y no le permitiría burlarse de el, ella seria suya ahí mismo, de cualquier forma pero el la disfrutaría.

-Te dije que esa ya no era tu decisión, serás mía aquí mismo…- le dijo ansioso, mientras que seguía tapando la boca de Kagome para que ella no pudiese gritar a la vez que rápidamente con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus muslos. Kagome estaba paralizada, con el cuerpo de el prácticamente encima suyo no podía actuar como lo había hecho en el cuarto de fotocopiado y en ese lugar tan poco visible no habría quien la ayudara. Onigumo reía cada vez mas, y quito la mano de la boca de Kagome solo pasa comenzarle a arrancarle la ropa, tironeo de ella para quitarle la gabardina mientras que con la otra mano le tocaba los muslos subiendo a los glúteos en un agarre para nada dedicado, mas bien lleno de lujuria.

Kagome al sentir liberada su boca comenzó a gritar tratando de quitarse a ese sujeto de encima empujándolo con sus manos sin tener mucho éxito pues el tenia mucha mas fuerza.

-¡sueltameeee!, maldito, quita tus manos de encima-

-ni lo sueñes que en este momento te probare, serás mía Kagome… una lastima que no lo hallas querido por las buenas-

-no ser tuya, eres un mal nacido, suéltame, suéltame te digo-

-jajaja, no lo haré, tu me has provocado y es tiempo de que yo consiga mi satisfacción, ahora relájate que de lo contrario será peor para ti- dijo Onigumo que para ese entonces le había arrancado la blusa a Kagome de un solo tirón haciendo volar los botones de esta.

Kagome lo vio muy en serio, dios, eso no podía ser, ella no lo permitiría, de algún modo tenia que escapar de ahí, sintió un fuerte tirón y vio como su blusa había sido vuelta jirones, estaba asustada, llena de pánico, debía de hacer algo pronto.

-ayuda!!!!, alguien ayúdeme!!!!, ayúdenme!!!!!!!!- grito Kagome desesperada con todo el aliento que le permitían sus pulmones.

-jajaja lo siento preciosura pero no habrá nadie que te ayude, estas sola y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-

-eso lo veremos Onigumo… por favor que alguien me ayude!!!!- grito con mas fuerza mientras sentía el asqueroso aliento de Onigumo en su cuello y sus nauseabundas manos en su cuerpo. Quiso seguir gritando pero sus labios fueron sellados por la pútrida boca de aquel hombre, el estaba fuera de si…

Kagome frunció el ceño por la repulsión de lo que estaba sintiendo por Onigumo, no, no podía darse por vencida, debía seguir luchado, ese tipo estaba enfermo… los asquerosos labios de Onigumo la estaban besando, todo su tacto era repugnante.

Kagome se movía pero aun así no podía safarse de su agarre, pero si no podía golpearlo por ahora lo alejaría, entre abrió un poco la boca a manera de que el se confiase y en cuanto pudo mordió los labios de Onigumo con toda su fuerza, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre.

-¡ahgggg, maldita seas!!!- grito separándose de Kagome mientras se llevaba sus manos as u boca, estaba sangrando, lo había herido, pero ella se las pagaría.

Kagome aprovecho que Onigumo se había separado parar correr hacia el sendero, y podía encontrar a alguien para que la ayudase con ese demente. Onigumo al ver que Kagome corría no dudo en seguirla, alcanzándola rápidamente tirándole de los cabellos, ella grito pero aun así trataba de safarse de su agarre.

-Estupida!!!, esto lo pagaras caro!!!!- le grito mientras la giraba hacia si, una vez hecho esto la abofeteo aventándola por el impacto al suelo, Kagome se dio con una roca en una costilla haciéndole perder el aire de sus pulmones, callo y no podía correr mas, el dolor era grande. Onigumo se abalanzo sobre ella que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, se forma lasciva la comenzó a besar, mientras sentía como pese a ello Kagome hacia intentos por safarse sin lograr nada con éxito, el se encontraba arriba de ella mientras sujetaba las manos de ella para evitar mas interrupciones abriéndole la blusa para frotar sus senos en su rostro, mientras que con la otra subía su falda.

Kagome estaba asqueada, y no podía hacer mucho, las lagrimas nublaban su visión, ¡dios no podía ser que eso le estuviese pasando!.

-mírame Kagome, mírame- le grito tomando su rostro para que lo observara, ella tenia que verlo todo tenia que sentirlo…, el ya estaba fuera de si, cuando vio los ojos de kagome llenos de repulsión y odio no lo dudo y prefirió unir su cara en el cuello de la chica mordisqueándolo. Kagome rogaba y lloraba sin cesar sin que esto conmoviese a ese mounstro.

-por favor que alquilen me ayude, por favor!!!-, gritaba mientras no podía contener las lagrimas, eso era aterrador!!!!.

-suéltala mal nacido!!!- se escucho una voz potente mientras corría hacia allá, tanto Kagome como Onigumo voltearon ante aquellas voz, Kagome sintió alivio, sabia que ahora tenia una esperanza, ella vio como el hombre que había gritado se dirigía con velocidad hacia ellos, mientras Oniguno hacia gestos de desagrado.

Cuando pudo enfocarlo bien a Kagome le dio un salto el corazón, era Inuyasha…

-.. infeliz!!! Como te atreves…- grito Inuyasha mientras dada la posición en la que se encontraba Onigumo lo pateo, lanzándolo lejos del cuerpo de Kagome, Onigumo grito por el dolor mientras caía al suelo llevándose las manos al estomago.

-¡que haces aquí!- dijo Onigumo que no podía emitir sonidos fuertes debido a que por la patada en el estomago se encontraba sofocado.

-basura, eres repugnante, no debiste haberla tocado imbecil y lo pagaras muy caro- gruño Inuyasha mientas observabas el estado de Kagome,lastimada, no se lo perdonaría nunca y el lo haría pagar…

se abalanzo contra Onigumo, pese a todo el no era de peleas pero esto había ido demasiado lejos, no podría controlarse, el idiota de Onigumo se había metido con Kagome y eso no tenia perdón…se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo, ese maldito, vio su labio roto, así que siguió rompiéndole la cara, sabia que Onigumo aun se encontraba fuera de combate debido a la patada que le había propinado, pero por ahora no tenia la intención de hacer una pelea limpia o justa, por ahora quería descargar su ira con ese imbecil…

Onigumo no podía defenderse bien, pero no se quedaría esperando a que Inuyasha lo redujera a polvo, sin pensarlo dos veces empuño y dirigió su golpe al rostro de Inuyasha… Inuyasha quedo aturdido por el golpe y sintió algo caliente salir de su boca, llevo su mano hacia ella y pudo apreciar, el muy infeliz le había provocado que el sangrara, la observo un poco, su sangre, y miro de nuevo a Onigumo, Inuyasha sonrió de manera siniestra, con eso bastaba, solo ese pequeño empujón para desear ahora mas que nunca hacerlo añicos, tomo a Onigumo de sus ropas, justo cuando estaba por asestarle el golpe de su vida escucho la voz de Kagome.

-Inu..yasha- dijo ella con esfuerzos mientras se levantaba, aunque no le resultaba tan fácil, el golpe que se había asestado en el costado le dolia mucho.

Inuyasha la observo, estaba bien a simple vista, aunque al observarla un poco mejor veía en su cara dolor, quería ir hacia ella y ayudarle, volvió su mirada hacia Onigumo que lo levanto por sus solapas, lo miro con desprecio, el no merecía ni un minuto mas.

-eres una basura!!!, largarte de aquí- dicho esto lo arrojo al suelo y se dirigió hacia Kagome.

-lo pagaran, ambos lo pagaran!!- dijo Onigumo mientras con esfuerzos se ponía de pie y emprendía la huida de ese lugar, todo por esa chica, sabia que estaba arruinado, pero si caía ellos también lo harían…

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia Kagome, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca noto el estado en que se encontraba Kagome, se notaba que había llorado, su rostro estaba sucio y su ropa había sido arrancada, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus labios aun temblaban, desde esa posición ella se veía tan frágil como una fina pieza de cristal, el solo pensar en lo que Onigumo pudo haberle hecho le quemaba las entrañas, pero al verla a ella en ese estado lo hacia olvidarlo todo y pensar en ella. Llevo una mano a su mejilla y con el dorso de ella la acaricio.

-¿estas bien Kagome?- dijo con voz queda, sintió un dolor en el corazón al verla así.

Kagome asintió, aun estaba pasmada, todo había ocurrido de un momento a otro, si no hubiera sido por el, si no hubiera llegado Inuyasha en ese momento… Kagome rompió en llanto, mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha en modo de agradecimiento.

Inuyasha la recibió, sintió el dolor de Kagome pensando en el mal momento que había pasado, lentamente llevo sus brazos sobre la espalada de la chica y entonces la abrazo, queriendola fundir en su propio ser, quisiera protegerla de todo mal, ella no debería de sufrir, ella no lo merecía… estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un pequeño quejido que provenía de ella, comprendió que ella estaba lastimada, así que aflojo su agarre y volvió a mirarle.

-te hizo algo ese imbecil?- carraspeo mientras decía esto, no quería pensar en ello, eso seria terrible…

Kagome levanto su mirada y la dirigió a sus ojos. –n.. no, no logro nada, gracias por ayudarme-

-no me agradezcas nada, que por ahora lo importante es que estes bien-

La observo ahora detenidamente, tenia la mejilla enrojecida, seguro Onigumo la había golpeado, su blusa estaba desgarrada y podía notar por ello un enrojecimiento en uno de sus costados, gruño al ver que ella había sido lastimada y que no había llegado antes para evitar también eso.

Kagome noto la preocupación de Inuyasha en su semblante, y entendió hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

-estos bien inuyasha, es solo que caí y me golpee con una piedra…-

-no Kagome, no trates de aligerar el hecho, estas lastimada, debo llevarte a un hospital-

-Inuyasha…yo… no es para tanto de verdad- dijo esto y trato de caminar pero al hacerlo sintió también el tobillo lastimado, haciendo dolorosos sus pasos.

-detente, no puedes estar así...- dijo Inuyasha al notar la mueca de Kagome, ella estaba mas lastimada de lo que decía. Se saco su gabardina y con ella cubrió a Kagome, era de noche y había refrescado y en las condiciones en que ella se encontraba no eran las mejores. Una vez hecho esto la tomo en brazos y la cargo.

-¿Qué haces?, Inuyasha no es necesario… yo…-

-si, si lo es Kagome, necesito llevarte a que te curen, además de levantar una denuncia contra ese patán-

-pero-

-Nada Kagome, en esto no hay que dudar, piensa en lo que pudo haber pasado- dijo Inuyasha con fuerza. Al hacerlo Kagome comenzó a llorar, esto le hizo cambiar de semblante y quiso agregar algo, esta vez no seria duro, ella no se encontraba en condiciones para soportar otra cosa. –no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, ahora déjame llevarte, solo descansa-.

Kagome estaba aturdida, pero también muy agradecida con inuyasha, el la había salvado, pero no podía pensar mucho, al escuchar las palabras de inuyasha sintió que ahora todo estaba bien, un calor salido del corazón la invadió y no puro sino recargarse en los hombros y dejarse llevar por el, abrazándolo del cuello para permitirle su mejor agarre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

Al fin habían llegado al piso de Inuyasha, ella le había pedido que la dejara en su piso, pero el se negó rotundamente argumentando de que Onigumo tal vez estuviese rondando y que por su seguridad era mucho mejor que estuviese en su piso, por seguridad.

Se había puesto ya la denuncia por intento de violación, que fue cuando Inuyasha se entero de los acontecimientos con Onigumo. El nunca había confiado en ese tipo y ahora lo tenia confirmado, aunque también no podía evitarlo, se sentía irritado ante la forma de actuar de Kagome, aun así se lo guardo pues no quería poner en peor situación a la chica. Después de esto se le valoro médicamente y para su fortuna solo habían sido golpes, raspones y moretones además de haberse torcido el tobillo, pero nada que hiciera que su vida peligrara. Después de ello el la había llevado a su piso…

La llevo hacia su recamara, ella no podía caminar aun y lo mejor seria que descansara. La dejo sobre la cama mientras dirigía al baño y le preparaba la tina, después de todo ella debía relajarse y sacarse toda esa suciedad pensó el.

Al sentirse sola por unos momentos pudo observar con mas detenimiento la recamara de Inuyasha, muy bien decorada, aunque con un estilo muy masculino marcado, con sabanas de satín muebles modernistas, que aparentaban ser caros, lo poco que había visto de el piso tenían las mismas características, ella sonrió tímidamente al pensar que todo eso reflejaba a la perfección la personalidad de Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por la voz de Inuyasha que la llamaba.

-kagome, te he preparado un baño, deje también un pijama para que te cambies, se que te quedara grande, pero no tenia contemplado tener visitas, yo estaré aquí esperándote para tomar algo-, dijo de manera tierna aquel hombre de ojos ambarinos mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a el baño, dejándola en una silla junto a la bañera. Ella lo miro avergonzada porque el pudiese verla desnuda y se sonrojo, Inuyasha sonrió un poco comprendiendo –no t preocupes yo estaré afuera al pendiente, no mirare- dicho esto le acaricio el cabello y se dio la media vuelta saliendo del cuarto del baño.

Kagome mientras se bañaba pensaba en lo ocurrido, y en lo ingenua que había sido, realmente sus actos habían sido tontos, el no decirle a nadie sobre el acoso de Onigumo, el tomar ese paseo pese a lo acontecido, era todo tan tonto, prácticamente ella se había puesto a si misma en bandeja de plata, todo por confiar en Onigumo, todo por su soledad…si hubiera pasado algo ella lo tenia merecido de alguna forma por ingenua, pero al pensar en eso se sintió con mucha suciedad, podía sentir el asqueroso tacto de Onigumo, si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha, y ahora vendrían mas problemas por la denuncia y el escándalo que se venia…

No sabría exactamente cuanto tiempo paso sumida en esos pensamientos, pero recordó que estaba en el piso de Inuyasha y la estaba esperando, salio despacio de la bañera y se seco, observó el pijama que le había dejado Inuyasha, era grande y para variar de seda, se coloco el pantalón y en efecto este le quedaba grande, así que lo remando, al colocarse la parte superior del pijama también doto como le quedaba grande, tanto que podría utilizarlo como camisón, pero estando en el lugar de inuyasha después de lo pasado seria tonto dejarse solo la parte superior. Trato de secarse el cabello con la toalla o por lo menos quitar la humedad excesiva.

Quiso salir sin tener que llamar a inuyasha, apoyándose en las paredes y cojeando tratando de evitar pisar con el otro pie, aunque le dolía también el costado, al fin había salido de el cuarto de baño cuando vio que inuyasha se encontraba sentado sobre la cama esperando a que ella lo llamase.

-porque no me llamaste, no es bueno que hagas esfuerzos-

-estoy bien, además ya te he causado demasiadas molestias y…- no pudo seguir porque nuevamente la había tomado en brazos y la había acomodado nuevamente en la cama, dejándola recostada pero a la vez acomodada con almohadas lo suficientemente altas para que ella pudiese estar sentada. Kagome sonrió ligeramente y se dejo llevar, sabia que por ahora no había pero que valiera para Inuyasha, el no entendería que necesitaba hacerlo por ella misma.

Inuyasha se incorporo y la observo, con el pelo humedecido, ligeramente sonrojada, en ese pijama que le había prestado, era bella, y frágil, en todo el tiempo que ella había estado ahí nunca la había visto de esa manera, tuvo ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

-te haré el vendaje del tobillo y haré las curaciones pertinentes- dijo inuyasha, al escucharlo Kagome brinco un poco y dijo presurosamente –no, no es necesario, yo misma puedo hacerlo- pero Inuyasha no la dejo, ya lo tenia preparado todo, así que tomo la venda, levanto el pie de Kagome cuidadosamente y recorrió el pantalón a manera de poder hacer mejor el trabajo, sintió la suave piel de kagome y se turbo un poco, -_suave como seda-_ pendo el, pero retomo sus labores y vendo el tobillo de la chica, una vez hecho el vendaje recorrió un poco mas las dos piernas del pantalón para hacer las curaciones en los raspones que tenia en ambas piernas. Al terminar se incorporo.

-te traeré un poco de chocolate, te vendrá bien..- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la cocina pero o tardo mucho en regresar con dos tasas humeantes, una para ella y otra para el.

Kagome la acepto agradeciéndole y comenzó a beber lentamente de el asa, quedando los dos viéndose en silencio. Después de unos minutos el rompió el silencio.

-porque Kagome?... porque confiaste en el?- dijo inuyasha, había ido directo al grano, no podría esperar mucho, suficiente había esperado ya, ahora estaba un poco mas tranquila.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, el había sido muy directo, y bueno conociéndolo no había otra manera, desvió la mirada de el que la observaba fijamente, no podría sostenerle la mirada a el.

-no lo se… a decir verdad había algo en el que no me inspiraba confianza, pero…fui una tonta-.

-ya, pero eso no explica nada, te expusiste demasiado, fuiste muy ingenua y si no fuese sido porque…podría haberte pasado algo mucho peor-

Loso ojos de Kagome se nublaron un poco al recordar todo.

-si, lo se fui muy ingenua-

Inuyasha estaba inquietándose, no entendía el porque de el actuar de Kagome de esa manera.

-si, lo fuiste pero quiero saber porque actuaste así, cuéntame-

Kagome levanto la mirada hacia la de el, no quisiera hacerlo, pero de cualquier forma le contestaría-

-fue por soledad, esa es la verdad, estoy en un país extraño sin nadie a mi alrededor, y Onigumo me tendió su mano, pese a que yo me sentía incomoda a su lado, no tenia a nadie mas y creí que tan solo era imaginación mía, no tengo a nadie aquí y el me tendió la mano y ante esta soledad me sujete con fuerza la suya, es cierto que también tengo a miroku como amigo, pero después de la fiesta y de lo pasado Onigumo era lo mas cercano a un amigo, o por lo menos eso creí, después cuando me lo propuso no quise perder su amistad, tontamente pensé que todo había sido un error-

-Kagome alguien que te sugiera eso aprovechándose de tu estado claramente no es tu amigo-

-si,pero aunque lo sabia no quise hacer caso, después con lo del cuarto de fotocopiado ya no pensaba verle mas, y reconozco que ir a casa en medio de ese parque enorme no fue nada prudente ni sensato, pero quería aclarar mi mente, despejarme y salir de los problemas, que bastantes conflictos tengo… fui una tonta, una ingenua, y esto solo por la soledad que siento al no tener nada aquí…- dicho esto una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, no podría continuar, no quería, el hacerlo implicaría el explicarle el porque se su soledad y eso seria mas doloroso aun, ¿Cómo decirle que la soledad que sentía era en parte porque no estaba el a su lado?.

Inuyasha vio que ella estaba derramando lagrimas, la entendía, la entendía perfectamente, el también había vivido esos momentos de soledad cuando recién había llegado allá, el también había confiado en quien no debía y había salido herido, aunque en diferente modo que ella, estaba claro que ella se senita sola, y no debía ser así, y el que la había apartado, que le había gritado y que quería sacarla de su vida, en parte el tenia culpa de que ella no tuviese a nadie, pues aunque la conociera quería dejarla como una extraña, el tenia la culpa de que ella se sintiera sola, prácticamente el la había arrojado a las garras de ese demente no la supo cuidar…

Carraspeo un poco al tener esos pensamientos y sintió rabia contra si mismo por ser tan estupido, nuevamente hiriendo a kagome, era un bestia sin lugar a dudas.

-no Kagome, es cierto que tus acciones no fueron las mejores, pero no es tu culpa de que ese depravado se halla querido aprovechar de ti, tu no has hecho nada malo, solo que aquí no se puede confiar en las personas, de lo contrario te lastimaran- se acerco a ella un poco mas –Kagome no quiero que esto te marque, hay que superar esto, tómalo como una experiencia para aprender, un tipo quiso propasarse, pero nada paso, tu estas bien y no merece la pena arruinarse la vida por este incidente, solo debes aprender de el las lecciones que te tenga que dejar y salir adelante- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras sostenía la barbilla e Kagome para que ella no lo evitara. Una vez hecho esto le beso la mano y concluyo –no te preocupes mas por eso ahora es tiempo de que descanses, mejora acomódate para que puedas dormir.

-Kagome no podía evitar seguir derramando lagrimas, Inuyasha era tan comprensivo en esos momentos, era lo que necesitaba, le decía lo que recitaba oír y al escucharlo le inyectaba paz en el alma, como si supiera que a su lado nada malo podría pasar. El le limpio esas lagrimas y dicho esto se volvió para salir de esa habitación.

-y donde dormirás?- dijo ella

-en donde mas, en el sofá, pero no te preocupes que es muy cómodo- dijo Inuyasha con un tono mas ligero para cortar ese momento triste que estaba sucediendo.

-por favor, quédate a mi lado- dijo ella casi como una pequeña niña pidiéndoselo a su padre, para sentirse protegida.

se giro y la vio ahí, indefensa, afortunadamente en mucho mejores condiciones, no podría negarse, el también quería estar junto con ella. Inuyasha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-en un momento estaré contigo- salio cuando regreso ya tenia su puesta su ropa de cama, la noche había refrescado, aun así no se metió bajo las sabanas, para que Kagome tuviera todo el lugar, en esos momentos sintió mucha ternura hacia ella, como antes de que se marchara, la misma ternura que sentía cuando llegaron a quedarse dormidos juntos, recordando esto se acerco un poco mas a ella para que sintiera su presencia.

Kagome poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, podía aspirar el aroma de Inuyasha y recordar el pasado cuando dormía en sus brazos, se sintió tan bien al recordarlo que casi involuntariamente se giro hacia Inuyasha acurrucándose en el pecho de chico. Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco pero al observarla ella estaba dormida, con mucha tranquilidad, el sonrió un poco, sentir el calor de Kagome lo llenaba de paz, se acomodo un poco para que ella pudiera descansar mejor sin alejarla de su cuerpo y la abrazo. Mientras miraba hacia el techo, no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera a Kagome, no mas, había cometido estupideces y una de ellas fue su comportamiento hacia la chica, pero el se encargaría de que no le pasara nada malo de nueva cuenta. La miro y estaba profundamente dormida, nuevamente sonrió, se agacho un poco y le beso el cabello, al hacerlo la chica se movió un poco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y sus brazos sen enredaron en la cintura de Inuyasha, eso lo hizo sonreír aun mas.

Tal vez no fuera nada de Kagome, tal vez la había perdido, aunque ya no fuese su amigo mas, pero no la dejaría sola, estaría ahí para ella pues el acontecimiento de ese dia nunca dejo pasar y sucedió en parte gracias a el, pero ya no mas.

-yo te protegeré, te lo prometo- le dijo en un susurro al oído a la chica mientras sentía el agarre de la chica, a la vez que conciliaba el sueño, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía sintiéndose tan feliz…

**Continuara…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

**N/A:** hola chicas, aquí les traigo una entrega mas de esta historia, saben este capitulo me emociono bastante, aunque aclaro que el intento de abuso me salio mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero a veces la historia se escribe sola, mientras escribía esta parte yo misma me sorprendí pues al hacerlo tenia el ceño fruncido y cara de repulsión, como si yo misma estuviese experimentando lo asqueroso que resultaba ser ese sujeto, pero después cuando Inuyasha había llevado a su piso a Kagome y le brindaba todas atenciones me emocione al pensar en lo tierno que estaba…

Bueno y que decir, que forma de romper el hielo, algo drástico, pero fuerte, tanto que pudo sacudirles y ver lo que realmente importaba, y ahora que inuyasha le ha prometido a Kagome que el la protegería creo que las cosas irán mejor, aunque falta ver lo que se avecina pues el abuso no fue cualquier cosa, menos de Onigumo, las empresas, el escándalo ya saben…

Bueno chicas esta vez no recibí ni un rewiew, eso me entristeció, pero ni modo, seguiré con la historia, de cualquier forma les pido por favor, dejen un review para saber si les gusta por favor…

Me despido pero nos leemos pronto

**Pen-aome**


	14. que ella no se entere

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**Pen-aome**

**Capitulo 14 "que ella nos se entere"**

Al fin había amanecido después de esa noche larga y llena de sentimientos expuestos ante la situación extrema que había pasado la chica, aunque bueno, tal vez no habían sido expresados, pero si sentidos.

Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar, al hacerlo lo primero que sintió que el calor de alguien en su pecho, al instante dirigió su mirada para saber de quien se trataba, y sonrió al ver a kagome descansando la cabeza en su pecho, así como una mano posada en su abdomen alto, se veía tan tierna y llena de paz, sonrió un poco mas al verla en esa situación, tal y como lo había hecho años antes, pero entonces recordó las circunstancias que los había llevado a estar juntos nuevamente después de la discusión, se suponía que ellos no iban a estar juntos jamás después de lo ocurrido, pero ahora lo estaban, estaban juntos todo por culpa de ese mal nacido. También recordó que el le había prometido protegerla.

Se tomo un poco de tiempo en esa posición mientras evaluaba sus opciones para actuar, no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero estando en el estado en el que ella se encontraba no seria bueno que se presentase a Tesaiga Corp. Dado de que todo había sido fuerte y repentino, además de que claro, su estado físico no era el mejor, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Kagome tuviese que enfrentar a todo tipo de rumores al verla ahí lastimada y con moretones a flor de piel, y que decir de lo que se venia en la compañía, en la fusión de las dos compañías mejor dicho.

Ok ella tarde que temprano tendría que enfrentar todo ello, pero aun no era el momento, debían de darle la oportunidad de encontrarse mejor antes de enfrentarse con todo aquello. Debía de pensárselo muy bien, el la protegería después de todo, eso se lo había prometido y por Dios que aunque hacia mucho no tomaba algo tan en serio, por Dios que se lo cumpliría.

Separo poco a poco a la chica de su cuerpo, viendo como hacia una pequeña mueca, esto le causo gracia, parecía un pequeño bebe al hacerlas, la acomodo en los cojines a manera de tener casi el mismo agarre que tubo con el y se levanto yendo a tomar un baño y prepararse para ir a Tesaiga Corp., pues había mucho por hacer.

Al salir del baño se vistió, ella permanecía dormida así que no tubo muchos problemas, se dirigió hacia la cocina preparando algo rápido de desayuno, suficiente para los dos, recordando que ella siempre había sido pésima en la cocina, por ello cuando estaban juntos hace tiempo el optaba por cocinar, ese arte nunca se le había dado a Kagome. Recordando que la noche anterior no había revisado el contestador se dirigió hacia el y tenia unos cuantos mensajes, al escucharlos eran de sus amigos además había uno de Tsubaki, carraspeo un poco al pensar que esa mujer no le estaba dando el suficiente aire que necesitaba, además el nunca le había dado el teléfono de su casa, pero seguramente lo había conseguido en la misma compañía. Termino de escucharlos todos cuando escucho ruidos en su alcoba.

Kagome había despertado de su sueño, abrazando algo suave, muy suave, al abrir los ojos noto que ella no estaba durmiendo en la cama donde ya se había habituado a amanecer, eso le sorprendió, se movió bruscamente, y entonces sintió una punzada en su costado, al llevarse la mano hasta ahí vio su ropa de cama, esa era de hombre, abrió los ojos como platos tratando de ubicarse en el lugar donde estaba, y recordó todo el incidente de la noche pasada y que inuyasha la había ayudado, llevado a su piso y tratado gentilmente, pero el no se encontraba a su lado, miro el reloj y aun era temprano. Tal vez si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo a la corporación, pero primero debía de saber donde estaba Inuyasha y agradecerle.

-Inuyasha?... Inuyasha…- comenzaba a preguntar kagome mientras trataba de levantarse apoyándose en el pie que tenia bien.

Inuyasha escucho que ella se había despertado y que lo estaba llamando, así que dejo el contestador y se dirigió hacia su recamara, al llegar a ella la observo, los rayos del sol estaban iluminando su silueta dado aquella tenia tras de si la ventana, por un momento pareciéndole una imagen etérea, entonces eso lo llevo al punto de que Kagome se encontraba de pie…

-no deberías estar de pie ya te lo dije, debes descansar- dijo el con cierto disgusto, le preocupaba que Kagome estuviese mal y ella no estaba poniendo nada de su parte para recuperarse.

-estoy bien de verdad, no tienes que cuidarme tanto, solo es el tobillo, pero mi otro pie se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, además de cualquier forma puedo apoyar un poco mi pie sin dolor… ¿vez?- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Inuyasha, cuando apoyo el pie este le dolió pero no se inmuto, quería demostrarle a Inuyasha que se preocupaba en demasía por algo que no debía.

Inuyasha solo la vio, no estaba convencido, el mismo medico le había recomendado reposo, así que seguro ella estaría fingiendo, al verle a los ojos noto que ella los bajaba un poco, señal que algo raro había ahí seguramente. No dijo mas y se acerco a ella tomándola en brazos y llevándola al comedor, de cualquier forma ya tenia el desayuno listo para ambos, así que la sentó en una silla y se dirigió hacia la cocina para servir los platos.

Kagome solo emitió un suspiro, ese hombre no entendía y vaya que quería darle las gracias, pero se sentía a la vez frustrada pues el la estaba tomando por una inútil o por una bebe y ella no era ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Observo como regresaba el y le acercaba fruta, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y huevos tiernos, todo se veía apetitoso, pero… era demasiado, Kagome levanto una ceja en forma de interrogación mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa picara. Inuyasha noto esto, entonces levanto las dos cejas como preguntándole que era lo que sucedía.

-no crees que es demasiado?- dijo ella.

-claro que no mujer si eso era lo que desayunabas cuando estábamos en casa de Kanna-

Kagome quedo un tanto sorprendida ante tales palabras, el lo recordaba, recordaba detalles como ese, lo que desayunaba y las cantidades, el no se había olvidado… -_espera Kagome, no divagues, no pasa nada, regresa a el desayuno_- le dijo su razón.

-ehh… si eso hacia, pero ya no lo hago, ahora esto me parece mucho- dijo ella, Inuyasha la miro por unos instantes sin emitir sonido y finalmente se resolvió –ya, pues ya esta hecho, además no creo que te caiga mal, debes recuperarte-.

Kagome miro hacia el techo tratando de evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca pues con ello los dos tendrían una gran y larga discusión, y por ahora lo que menos quería hacer con el era discutir, al contrario, le estaba agradecida. Así que se dedico a "terminar con el enemigo".

Cuando ambos terminaron ella trato de pararse pero Inuyasha no la dejo.

-Inuyasha debo ir por mi ropa, se hace tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo…- dijo Kagome razonando que en esos momentos no había ropa que vestir y que debía ir a la compañía después de todo había que seguir con el trabajo y retomar todo, además debía de atender algunas cosa y sospechaba lo que se avecinaba con el lió de Onigumo.

-no Kagome te quedaras aquí, no estas en condiciones para ir, yo iré y arreglare las cosas, tu descansaras-.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada seria Inuyasha.

-¿de que hablas?, debo ir, yo estoy bien y estoy preparada para lo que venga. Además nada paso y tu mismo me dijiste que no pasaba nada y que debía continuar-

Inuyasha sonrió como quien escucha alguna incoherencia después se acerco a Kagome y la miro directo a los ojos, no pensaba discutir mas con ella porque en efecto se haría tarde, y tampoco le gustaba redondear mucho en el asunto.

-no, no estas bien ni estas lista para ir, mírate Kagome, estas lastimada y no sabemos nada de ese sujeto, te quedaras aquí y yo reportare que no estas en condiciones, tratare de llegar pronto para estar contigo, solo serán un par de días los que estarás aquí en lo que te recuperas y no hay discusión en ello, sabes bien que tengo razón-. Dijo el.

-Inuyasha…- bufo un poco midiendo sus palabras así como asimilando lo que el mismo le había dicho, al verle esa expresión en la cara se dio cuenta de que no podría ganarle pues estaba lesionada y de nada valdría que caminara hacia fuera, el seguro la tomaría y la encerraría para evitar que salga, después de todo siempre fue un impulsivo y ya había tomado su dedición.

-que mas puedo hacer… esta bien, aquí me quedare… pero podrías tenerme al tanto de lo que acontece por favor, ahh y si no es mucha molestia podrías traerme mi lap toc y alguna ropa- callo un poco y prosiguió-es que no pienso andar en pijama todo el día- tratando de sonreírle a inuyasha para que se fuese mas tranquilo.

Inuyasha asintió sonriéndole, al fin ella había entendido razones aunque en el fondo sabia que aun no la había convencido pero que no le quedaba mas. El chico fue a donde se encontraba el bolso de Kagome y saco sus llaves, para cuando regreso a donde ella esta ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta, apoyada en un solo pie.

-Kagome, no puede ser otra vez de pie…- dijo el pero antes de que procediera a ese protocolo de tomarla en brazos y cargarla a donde fuera ella le detuvo.

-Inuyasha antes de que sigas quiero darte las gracias, gracias por salvarme y apoyarme, no tenias que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y preocuparte tanto.. - dijo ella acercándose a abrazarlo, realmente quería mostrarle su agradecimiento y aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al abrazarlo ella sintió un pequeño escalofrió algo que siempre la había turbado, la presencia de inuyasha siempre la llenaba y la complementaba, se afianzo a el y sintió como el hacia lo mismo, la estaba abrazando.

Al sentir los brazos de Kagome en su cuerpo y ese abrazo al mismo tiempo de escuchar las palabras que ella emitía sintió una gran alegría, pese a todo Kagome se veía bien, obviamente el tenia razón , ella era una sobreviviente y no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente, pero además de ello la cercanía de su cuerpo simplemente le hacia sentir que todo iba a ir bien.

Al salir de ese abrazo el noto como Kagome se encontraba con los ojos sumamente brillosos, no porque ella fuese a romper en llanto, era diferente, un brillo hermoso que el había visto en sus ojos y que en nadie mas había visto, había algo en ellos, había algo…

Kagome se aparto y siguió.

-pero sabes, no me hagas sentir inútil, no lo soy, solo estoy lastimada pero eso no me impide hacer mis cosas, solo es de cuidarme un poco, espero pronto poder estar en perfectas condiciones y reanudar… gracias-

Inuyasha inflo el pecho y sonrió –de nada Kagome, vendré pronto y traeré lo que me pides- dicho esto salio del piso dejando a Kagome que lo observo hasta que desapareció de su mirada.

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Inuyasha se formaba la idea de una Kagome frágil y fuerte a la vez, con energía suficiente, la que nunca se rendía, esa era su Kagome, la chica que siempre brillo por ser diferente y especial para el.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

El ya había ido a reportar que Kagome estaba indispuesta para asistir durante algunos días pero que realizaría el trabajo desde donde se encontrara, lo que no sabia es que el problema con onigumo ya se sabia y querían hablar con Kagome al respecto, de el no se sabia aun nada, pero el escándalo era lo que menos convenía a la empresa, Inuyasha sabia que Kagome lo pasaría muy mal, que empresas como esas no perdonarían un escándalo y que probablemente ella seria atacada y encarada, y aunque fuese fuerte todo estaba muy reciente y seguramente eso le crearía mas problemas.

Pidió entonces una reunión con los correspondientes para hablar sobre el asunto de kagome, el lo haría en representación de ella, pero fue denegado. Al saberlo se molesto, tal parece que las empresas parecían querer hacer leña del árbol caído y el no permitiría que Kagome se presentara a esas instalaciones para enfrentar el problema de forma cruda, el lo resolvería, o por lo menos lo haría mas fácil para Kagome de manejar.

Pregunto donde se encontraban entonces Totosay o Mioga, Totosay no se encontraba en España pero Mioga si, entonces pidió hablar con el ese mismo día, se lo querían negar pero insistió hasta que no tuvieron mas remedio, a sabiendas de lo impetuoso que resultaba ese hombre.

Vería a mioga pero en la tarde pues tenia la agenda ocupada y apenas había logrado tener un pequeño espacio, el hablaría con el, pero eso implicaba que Kagome se encontraría sola el día entero, el solo pensar en Kagome sola y Onigumo suelto lo crispaba. Debía hacer algo, aunque por el momento no se podría despegar de la compañía hasta que no viese a Mioga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----

Debía ir a donde Miroku para que el acompañara a Kagome tan pronto le fuese posible, desafortunadamente no se encontraba en las oficinas así que decidió ir a buscarlo, no sin antes hacer una parada en la propia para ver si había noticias de Onigumo o algo importante, al llegar a ella Tsubaki lo estaba esperando afuera, el carraspeo un poco, en esos momentos no quería verla, no estaba de humor simplemente.

-Hola Inuyasha me invitas a pasar?- dijo Tsubaki en tono sensual remarcado, queriendo comportarse lo mas sensual posible, tal vez eso la ayudaría a conquistar a aquel hombre.

-como quieras Tsubaki pero voy de paso, y no pretendo estar mucho tiempo- dijo molesto mientras habría las oficinas, paso primero el desentendiéndose de la mujer que hizo mueca de coraje, pero que aun así entro atrás de el. No le presto atención y fue directo al ordenador, checando si requería algo nuevo, mientras hacia llamadas para saber si se había encontrado a Onigumo.

Tsubaki estaba en frente de el, el no la tomaba en cuenta como si no existiera pero ella prestaba atención a lo que el hacia, al parecer algo había hecho Onigumo y si lo conocía (y vaya que lo conocía) había hecho algo fuerte sin medir consecuencias, y si unía las piezas al ver que tampoco estaba abierta la oficina de kagome y que se le había reportado enferma todo encajaba, algo entre ella y Onigumo había pasado, eso a ella no le importaba, para ella bien podría morir Kagome y a ella le parecería lo mejor que ella hubiese podido hacer. Pero al observar a Inuyasha tan desentendido se molesto, cuanto había pasado ya.. ¿20 minutos? Veinte minutos y el aun no le prestaba atención.

Se impaciento y decidió actuar, Inuyasha estaba muy deseable a sus ojos y el que no le prestara atención no podría soportarlo, pero eso habría de cambiar pronto. Cerro el ordenador de Inuyasha, le arrebato el teléfono de las manos y colgó, Inuyasha se volvió molesto hacia ella pero ella fue mas rápida, subió su falda lo suficiente para poder abrir sus piernas y sentarse en las de Inuyasha de manera que tuviese las piernas una a cada costado de Inuyasha, pegando su intimidad a la de Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-¿Qué estas haciendo!- Dijo el exasperado.

Tsubaki siguió con sus besos al cuellos mientras musitaba –estoy llamando tu atención, no me puedes dejar tan desatendida-

-quítate de encima que no estoy para tus juegos, ni tampoco te creas lo suficiente como para exigirme atención- dijo el mientras se paraba abruptamente de su sillón haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

Tsubaki se mordió el labio conteniendo el coraje, la estaba rechazando.

-pero Inuyasha tu y yo…-

-tu y yo nada, no hay nada entre nosotros mas que… un juego o llámalo como tu quieras, lo dejamos en claro desde el principio-

-pero…-

-nada, nada mas-

Tsubaki se enfureció, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, por ahora le daría por su lado pero ella no se quedaría con esa insatisfacción ese día-

-esta bien Inuyasha, pero ahora quiero jugar- dijo ella robándole un beso tratando de encender a ese hombre de ojos ámbar.

Inuyasha no estaba como para eso, le tomo una mano y la arrojo hacia el sillón.

-he dicho que no, no estoy para complacerte y no puedes exigirlo… ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- dicho esto Inuyasha izo señales para que saliera de la oficina pues el también lo haría.

Tsubaki salio de la oficina con el orgullo descalabrado, Inuyasha la había rechazado, y eso no se lo permitiría, ya habrían formas de ganárselo, y lo lograría, además de que pagaría por la humillación que le acababa de asentar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

-hola amigo en que te puedo ayudar- dijo Miroku alegremente al ver a inuyasha entrar a sus oficinas.

-¡se puede saber donde demonios estabas!- dijo el oji dorado mientras se acercaba a su amigo, pero teniéndolo cerca no podría darle una paliza, no ahora que necesitaba de el.

-no importa, vengo para pedirte un favor-

Miroku que lo había visto de un momento agresivo y al siguiente tragándose su coraje se sorprendió, seguro era algo que realmente le interesaba a Inuyasha.

-si dime-

Inuyasha avanzo para estar hombro con hombro de Miroku, viendo el mismo punto, así le seria mas fácil decirle.

-necesito que vayas a mi lugar en cuanto puedas y que acompañes a Kagome, ella se encuentra ahí- dijo Inuyasha de forma queda, sin ira, solo pidiéndole un favor a Miroku, tal vez para su amigo no significara gran cosa, pero para el lo significaba todo, por ahora no podría dejarla sola.

Miroku se sorprendió ante la petición y mas aun en la forma en que esta fue formulada, podría burlarse y actuar como siempre, pensando lo peor, pero por el tono de Inuyasha seguramente no habría sido broma alguna, además si era sobre Kagome, y ella estaba ahí no seria por cualquier cosa, menos conociendo el altercado que habían tenido así que algo debió de pasar.

-acaso a sucedido algo malo?, ahora que recuerdo no he visto a Kagome en este día-

-si, ha sucedido, por eso mismo requiero que ella este acompañada-

-se podría saber que sucedió, porque yo recuerde ustedes no se querían lo mas mínimo, y de repente esta en tu casa y me pides ir con ella… es algo para pensarse- dijo miroku mientras hacia que Inuyasha lo voltease a ver, quería saber exactamente lo que había pasado, porque por Inuyasha estaba al tanto de los acontecerse y de alguna forma sospechaba los sentimientos de Inuyasha, aun cuando el se había sincerado con el sabia que aun había mas.

Inuyasha cerro los puños, no estaba como para dar explicaciones, pero… tampoco podría arriesgarse a que Miroku llegase y pudiera lastimar a Kagome, tal vez lo mejor seria ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

-Miroku por ahora no tengo tiempo pero las cosas están así, ayer Onigumo intento violar a Kagome y la golpeo, afortunadamente ella esta bien y no logro cumplir su cometido, Onigumo se encuentra prófugo por el momento, se levanto una denuncia, pero por obvias razones no permití que Kagome se quedara en su apartamento, así que esta en el mió, pero conociendo a esa rata de Onigumo es probable que intente algo mas en contra de Kagome, se supone que yo iría pronto con ella pero no podré llegar a tiempo, deberé llegar hasta tarde para atender unos pendientes (no quiso decir cuales eran), y no me agrada la idea de que este sola, pues podría peligrar, por eso te mando a ti para que estés con ella y la protejas, yo iré en cuanto pueda.

Miroku estaba sorprendido, el hacerle algo tan despreciable a Kagome no tendría perdón, ahora entendía porque inuyasha estaba tan alterado y porque se controlo, era por Kagome.

-espero pronto pague ese mal nacido- agrego Miroku.

Inuyasha no hablo y simplemente apretó los puños, había tanto que quisiera hacerle a ese sujeto pero si comenzaba a hablar no pararía y debía mantenerse en control dado que en un tiempo mas vería a mioga. Miroku comprendió su silencio y asintió.

-claro, iré a tu apartamento tan rápido me sea posible, al final de cuentas estimo mucho a Kagome, no te preocupes la protegeré-.

Inuyasha se sintió aliviado y sinceramente le dio las gracias a su amigo, el la protegería por lo menos ahora que el tardaría mas, tal vez estuviese preocupándose de mas, pero no podría descuidarla, menos ahora que no podría defenderse de forma eficaz.

-miroku por favor, se cuidadoso con ella, no quiero que la turbes o la inquietes, ha pasado por mucho en poco tiempo, no Quero que sea lastimada- dijo Inuyasha con voz queda pero lo suficiente como para que Miroku pudiese entender en ella que le dolía lo sucedido a Kagome y que realmente estaba preocupado por ella, entonces Inuyasha aun se preocupaba por Kagome pese a todo lo que vociferara, el todavía tenia sentimientos hacia ella, aunque tal vez el mismo no se atreviese a admitirlo…

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro. Inuyasha sonrió ahora sintiéndose mas aliviado, ahora había que resolver el asunto de kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

-adelante Inuyasha- dijo Mioga sentado en su gran sillón frente a su enorme escritorio mientras bebía un sorbo de licor.

Inuyasha avanzo de forma decidida, debía hacerlo. Mioga vio como Inuyasha avanzaba con determinación, si siempre así lo había hecho de esa manera, pero esta vez parecía ser diferente a las demás, seguramente era por el asunto que lo buscaba pues ya había sido informado.

-supongo que vienes por Kagome y su problema… verdad-dijo Mioga dejando el licor al lado.

Inuyasha asintió, debía de contenerse por ahora, aun no sabia la actitud que el viejo tomaría.

-así es-

-pues no hay mucho que decir Inuyasha, solo que esto será todo un escándalo, ¿acaso no crees que se filtrara este suceso?, mas entre personal que es importante para la fusión ahora es como si todo se echara por tierra, un escándalo es lo que menos necesitábamos- carraspero aclarándose la garganta –no se que actitud ha tomado la señorita, tal vez dio motivos, en realidad no me interesa pero… creo que ambos deberían de salir del proyecto para inmiscuirnos lo menos posible en tal escándalo, ellos dos deberán salir- dijo Mioga, en realidad no estaba muy convencido como persona, pero como jefe y accionario de la empresa naciente había mucho por defender y esa seria una forma confiable de que la empresa saliese lo menos dañada posible.

-¡de que hablas Mioga, no puedes hacer esto!- exclamo Inuyasha

-claro que puedo y lo haré, o ¿acaso hay razones por las cuales no debería actuar así?-. Mioga noto la decisión de Inuyasha, indudablemente ese muchacho intercedería por Kagome.

-Kagome no hizo nada, solo fue victima de las circunstancias, su error fue confiar en las personas, eso es todo-

-no lo se, no la conozco lo suficiente para juzgar, pero se que un hombre en el puesto de Onigumo no actuaría así como así, probablemente ella lo incito…- razonaba Mioga pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte exclamación irreverente de parte de Inuyasha.

-no!!!, Kagome no es así, y Onigumo es un cerdo que enloqueció al no tener algo que deseaba, Kagome no le haría insinuaciones, no puedes juzgarla si no la conoces, no debes juzgarla sin conocerla, ella vale mucho y no fue su error, ahora además de la vergüenza será juzgada y despedida por seres a quienes no les importa quien caiga siempre y cuando ellos estén bien, pero no lo permitiré- dijo Inuyasha casi fuera de si, Kagome no era ninguna mujerzuela como con las que se había topado antes y odiaba que alguien la juzgase tan a la ligera, sea quien fuese, si fuera el mismo presidente no se lo permitiría.

-esta bien supongamos que ella no tuvo nada que ver, eso no cambia el hecho de que hay una denuncia por violación y que no puede ser retirada, causara escándalo-

-si, pero ambos sabemos que de cualquier forma moverán influencias para que esto quede en secreto, pagaran por el silencio para evitar eso-.

-si, peor no podemos darnos el lujo de perdonar a quien nos costara mucho dinero.-

-de que hablas, si la dejas ir mioga estarás cortando la difusión de tu empresita, ella es genial y por si no lo has visto sus avances y proyecciones son sorprendentes, solo un imbecil la dejaría ir- argumento Inuyasha, si Mioga había perdido lo poco que tenia de ser humano y de conciencia tal vez si le hablase en plan de empresa cambiara su actitud.

-si los he visto, pero eso era parte de su trabajo-

-si pero mucho de lo que vez ahí es por idea de ella, no merece ser tratada de esa manera-

-y que quieres que haga, de cualquier forma tu podrías seguir sin problema con el proyecto-

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, no lo permitiría, Kagome no se iría. No seria lastimada aparte por ese corporativo haciéndola sentirse culpable por algo que obviamente ella no era culpable.

-no, no podré porque… no estaré para hacerlo, si se va ella me voy yo también, no pretendo seguir bajo el mando de seres tan despreciables que han olvidado el carácter humano y no les importa nadie, solo el dinero y el escándalo-

-Inuyasha no serias capaz, si estas aquí es para poder después seguir con tu proyecto, o es que acaso no te importa?- pregunto mioga, pero al ver a Inuyasha y haberlo escuchado sabia que aquel tipo tenia razón, pero estaban los intereses de la empresa también, aunque inuyasha se viese mas decidido que nunca.

-yo…. Lo que quiero es que no se cometa una injusticia, no una mas, menos con quien menos tiene la culpa y es excelente el proyecto me dolerá pero no importa si es necesario-.

Mioga se quedo pensativo, Inuyasha defendiendo a esa joven, con pasión y energía, decidido a abandonar sus sueños de ser necesario para que ella no se fuese, defendiéndola como hacia mucho no veía algo así en el, ella le importaba mucho sin lugar dudas, y cierto es que lo que sabia de el trabajo de ellos dos era impecable, de cualquier forma tendría que hacerse el gasto por discreción, no es que le pesara mucho, pero conocía a inuyasha de hacia tiempo y pensó que había llegado a comprenderlo, pero al verlo así era algo que le causaba gusto, Inuyasha resuelto a pelear por algo hasta sus ultimas consecuencias, si aquella mujer se lo había inyectado había que ser buena después de todo… lo medito un par de minutos.

-esta bien Inuyasha, no se le despedirá, se manejara esto con discreción aunque tendrá que hablar de cualquier forma con nosotros, aunque la decisión ya este tomada, habrá que rectificar la versión de los hechos y estar al pendiente de donde se encuentra Onigumo-

Inuyasha se sintió mucho mejor, Kagome estaría bien y no saldría dañada de aquel percance, relajándose a sabiendas de que todo estaría bien.

-Gracias Mioga, veras que fue la mejor decisión- dijo Inuyasha mientras Mioga se le acercaba –lose inuyasha, de lo contrario no me hubiese podido convencer-.inuyasha estrecho su mano con fuerza, parecía que hasta en cierta forma amistosa.

Mioga no pudo contenerse y le pregunto –Inuyasha ¿porque tienes tanto interés en Kagome?, cierto es que es muy hermosa, pero no te entiendo arriesgar tato por una chica- inuyasha sonrió

–ella me importa porque he visto su proceder y lo merece, además nunca he tolerado las injusticias y menos ahora, no malinterpretes que solo la admiro por lo que es, es todo-. Mioga asintió sonriendo ligeramente. Si conocía a Inuyasha habría algo mas aunque el no lo dijera. Vio como Inuyasha se alejaba para salir de ahí cuando se detuvo.

-Mioga quiero pedirte un favor, que esta conversación se mantenga entre nosotros, no me gustaría que se enterase de que abogue por ella-

Si, eso se lo confirmaba, Kagome Higurashi era alguien para Inuyasha y estaba cuidando de ella.

-no te preocupes, solo lo sabremos nosotros y tal vez Totosay púes habrá que rendirle cuentas-.

Inuyasha no contesto a esto y simplemente salio de ese recinto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----

Al fin había salido de la corporación y estaba satisfecho con lo logrado, Kagome no se enteraría de la peor parte ni tampoco peligraría su trabajo y con ello sus sueños, ahora solo seria cuestión de que ella se recuperase pronto. Llego a el piso de Kagome y entro en búsqueda de ropa para un par de días, no estaba muy convencido de que llevarle, al ver el armario y ver sus prendas todas lucían lindas, pero estando lastimada tal vez seria mejor llevarle algo mas cómodo.

Suspiro y busco alguna maleta donde llevarle sus cosas. Tomo algunas prendas suficientes consideraba el para que Kagome escogiera que ponerse, depuse fue hacia las gavetas, todo se veía bien, acomodado y bello, además no podía hacer de lado el hecho de que toda esa habitación y específicamente la ropa de Kagome olía a ella, ese mismo aroma que pudo disfrutar toda la noche anterior. Regreso de ese pensamiento y busco ropa interior, encontrándose son prendas exquisitas y seductoras, realmente prendas finas y dignas de su portadora, sonrió al solo imaginar a Kagome en algunas de ellas, tan deseable… pero regreso de nueva cuenta a la normalidad y tomo algunos sostenes de encaje, si, que bueno era que a ella le gustase el encaje y la transparencia, eso le hablaba de que ella era sexy. Tomo además algunas pantys, viendo la coquetería de la chica en ellas, eligió algunas y también las metió en dicha maleta, faltaban artículos personales, los busco y tomo, calzado bajo y cómodo para ella, pantuflas y claro el pijama. Al buscarlo encontró pequeños camisones de satín, no seria lo mejor pensó, pues al verla de esa manera seria algo difícil para el, siguió buscando y encontró uno mas largo, ese seria mejor para esos días. Bien eso parecía ser todo, cuando recordó que también le había pedido su computador, así que fue donde ella le había dicho y ahí estaba, en la sala en la mesa de estar.

Lo tenia todo, pero sintió curiosidad por merodear un poco, al final de cuentas no había podido entrar libremente la ocasión pasada y tenia curiosidad por ver como era el ambiente de Kagome.

El piso era bello, aunque sabia que eso era por la compañía, pero estaba ordenado, regreso a la recamara y al regresar al tocador pudo notar algo que había sido pasado ante sus ojos sin que el lo hubiese notado, una foto…

La tomo y comenzó a observarla detenidamente, era un grupo numeroso, entre ellos Kagome, hermosa como siempre, chicos y chicas, además de Kagome podía notar a su amiga Sango, el sabia de ella por Kagome aunque bien nunca trato lo suficiente a sango la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era inseparable de Kagome. Todos estaban felices, y sonriendo, a juzgar de la fotografía no había pasado mucho desde que esta fue tomada, regreso su mirada a Kagome, se veía feliz, muy sonriente, estaba siendo abrasada por un hombre, al dirigir su mirada a este hombre, este se veía orgulloso al tener en sus brazos a Kagome, era alto, cabello negro, vestía bien esto le hacia penar que no era un pelagatos, piel un poco tostada y ojos azules, Inuyasha carraspeo al ver esto, Kagome al lado de ese sujeto le hizo sentir malestar, su cara de orgullo y felicidad al estar al lado de ella le repugnaba, aun sin saber nada de el, el solo verlo al lado de Kagome en esa actitud le molestaba…

**Continuara…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

**N/A:** hola chicas aquí tengo otro capitulo mas, recién sacadito del horno, han de saber que este capitulo lo escribí en una sola noche, la pase toda la semana pensando en como seguir, y me senté frente a mi computadora sin una idea clara, pero poco a poco se fue desarrollando, espero este bien.

Muchas gracias a **Kata, ****elizita-kag-lu** (si, yo también odio a Onigumo por ser tan sin escrúpulos, pero en efecto eso los sacudió), **momo** (gracias que bueno que te guste y que bueno que logre transmitirte algo en el bosque) y a **kariko** (si, es difícil, a decir verdad yo también estoy siguiendo muchos fics y me queda poco para hacer el mió jeje pero trato de hacerlo en cuanto puedo) por dejarme un review, me han hecho sentirme mejor, pensé que nadie seguía el fic, o mas bien que poco a poco estaba siendo largo y monótono, pero a mi me gusta así, como he dicho, a ves las cosas se desarrollan de manera complicada y para entender las cosas se requiere de mucho tiempo, que bueno que les guste.

En este capitulo vemos a Inuyasha preocupado por el bienestar de Kagome, no lo acepta pero le importa mas de lo que cree, y no es por una promesa, es porque le nace cuidarla. Aunque por fin ha visto algo de la vida de Kagome después de el, esa foto en donde apareció un hombre, jeje, acaso sentirá celos?

Muchas gracias por leerme espero entregar el próximo capitulo en menos tiempo. Se los agradezco a las que dejan rw y a las anónimas, aunque me gustaría que se manifestasen.

Gracias por leer

**Pen-aome.**


	15. tu y yo somos amigos

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**Cap 15 "somos amigos"**

Inuyasha siguió viendo detenidamente a ese individuo de la fotografía, obviamente el estaba mas cercano que las demás personas, pasaba una y otra vez su vista por aquellos dos, por la expresión de ese hombre y la expresión de Kagome, el orgulloso y ella feliz, el la apretaba a su cuerpo y ella parecía estar cómoda ante esa situación, lo repaso tanto que grabo en su mente a la perfección a ese hombre, mientras hacia esto un dolor en el estomago se le presentaba, era nauseabundo e irritante, pero no podía dejar de verlos, era como si algo que le inflingiera malestar a la vez fuese una adicción.

-_tal vez ese es su "prometido_"- pensó para si mismo a la vez que se le tensaban los músculos y apretaba sus dientes, si, solo eso podría ser ese seria su prometido, o por lo menos un amigo muy muy cercano. Y a decir verdad era mejor para el no olvidar eso, que Kagome estaba próxima a casarse con quien sabe quien y debía tenerlo presente.

Entonces recapacito, el no tenia nada que hacer con eso, el estaba ayudando a Kagome por cosas totalmente ajenas, además si ellos no se hablaban y el se había resuelto a que ella no debería de importarle, aunque en efecto lo hacia, y que su libertad era lo principal en su vida no debería molestarle a el que Kagome estuviese con alguien mas y ella se lo había dejado muy en claro aquella ocasión que discutieron.

Cuatro años al final de cuentas era mucho tiempo y ellos dos siguieron con sus vidas, no podría reclamarle nada porque no Había nada entre ellos.

Entonces carraspeo al pensar en ello, claro que aun había algo entre el y kagome, aun sentía cariño y admiración por ella, además que el le Había hecho una promesa, el la protegería y estaba dispuesto a cumplir, además pese a todo ahora podía hablar con kagome y eso era un avance, así ella no tendría necesidad de exponerse ante la soledad.

No, la verdad seria muy egoísta y sin sentido de su parte si por una foto de la cual el solo había sacado conjeturas se molestase con ella, menos con lo que acababa de suceder.

Dejo la foto en su lugar, y aunque hubo un pequeño instante en el que miro hacia el ordenador y tuvo el instinto de ver que es lo que había en el no lo hizo, al final de cuentas era ya tarde y Miroku aun seguía con ella.

Inuyasha tomo las cosas digiriéndose hacia la puerta apago las luces y salio de aquel lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

Kagome se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo en el apartamento de Inuyasha, aunque podría haberse conectado a Internet no le parecía bueno el tomar el ordenador de Inuyasha sin su autorización, mas con lo celoso que era con sus cosas, y la programación en la tv no era buena, además ella ya estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo y el que se le parase la hacia sentir que las horas pasaba muy lentamente. Eran las cinco de la tarde y había estado sola todo el día, el estar sola no le importaba lo que le importaba era que bien podría estar haciendo algo de provecho en vez de estar ahí como invalida, no lo era, -_Inuyasha esta exagerando demasiado_- pensó para si, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto estando en su apartamento y después de que el la había ayudado no quería pelear con el. Había comido sola pues Inuyasha se había retrasado, así que ahí tenia la porción que le había preparado, todo estaba ordenado no había mucho por hacer, así que se dirigió hacia la sala de al que apartamento en los sillones que aparentaban ser de piel negra y se recostó en el mas grande, teniendo como panorama una gran ventana que le permitía ver la ciudad, bueno por lo menos así pasaría un poco mas de tiempo y no se aburriría, o por lo menos no tanto.

Kagome fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levanto y aunque no era tan ágil como siempre debido al tobillo se acerco un poco mas a la puerta, pero no había vuelto a escuchar algún toquido o a alguien mas. Si fuese Inuyasha el no habría tocado, simplemente habría entrado, entonces no era el, ¿acaso seria onigumo?, al pensar en eso Kagome sintió un poco de temor, si era el, si había llegado al apartamento de ella y al no encontrarle decidió ir a buscarla?, suspiro agitadamente, y trato de razonar, seria muy tonto de aquel hombre aparecerse por ella aun a sabiendas de que podría toparse con Inuyasha, y mas estando en lugares públicos, no no podría ser el, no debía ser el, debía de calmarse.

Toc, toc, toc

Nuevamente el toquido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, controlándose pregunto quien era.

-soy Miroku señorita, vengo a visitarle-

Kagome sonrió al saber de quien se trataba, ella y su paranoia, tal vez después de todo si estuviese un poco afectada por lo pasado… abrió a Miroku

Miroku al vislumbrar a Kagome pudo notar el daño que tenia en la cara, además de que Kagome retrocedía dando saltos, tratando de evitar apoyar uno de sus pies, seguramente lo tendría lastimado, ahora entendía porque inuyasha lo había enviado si todo aquello no fue ninguna broma. Se dio cuenta de que el mismo tenia fruncido el ceño y ello no era lo que debía manifestar en ese momento, pues el no debía de inquietar a Kagome así que simplemente cambio su semblante a fin de que kagome se sintiera cómoda.

Kagome le sonrió un poco mientras se hacia atrás.

-hola miroku que bueno es verte, pasa por favor-

Miroku le devolvió la sonrisa y entro, que cuando noto el como estaba vestida Kagome, llevaba unas pijamas masculinas que obviamente le quedaban grandes, el pelo trenzado de forma suelta pues no tenia con que sujetarlo deslizándose algunos cabellos por los costados dándole un aire encantador y lo que parecían ser las pantuflas de inuyasha, sonrió un poco mas al pensar en que si no supiera nada de lo sucedido tendría por conjetura de que Kagome estaba vestida así por haber pasado la noche con inuyasha.

-buenas tardes señorita, veo que esta cómoda, no cabe duda que ese conjunto le queda muy bien- dijo miroku tratando de bromear con ella. Kagome se ruborizo un poco entendiendo en ese instante lo que había pensado Miroku, conociéndolo todo siempre seria algo respecto a sexo…

-si, este… Miroku no es lo que piensas yo…-

-señorita no tiene que aclarar nada, yo solo alababa al diseñador de esa prenda y en lo bien que le luce, un poco grande pero bien de cualquier forma-

Entro ayudando a Kagome a caminar para dirigirse a la sala.

-Inuyasha me ha mandado a acompañarla, pues tardara un poco mas en el trabajo-

Kagome abrió los ojos –acaso ha pasado algo malo, algo en lo que debería estar presente?-

Miroku volteo a verle, ella estaba un poco intranquila, así que debía de tranquilizarle.

-no Kagome, no es nada importante ni que requieran su presencia, es solo que se le hizo tarde y no quiere que usted este sola-

Kagome entendió, si había sido enviado para hacerle compañía porque Inuyasha se lo había pedido era muy probable que miroku estuviese al tanto, bueno al final de cuentas era lógico, la noticia de lo sucedido no tardaría mucho en diseminarse y ella tendría que hacerle frente a lo que se presentara.

-entonces me imagino que ya lo sabes verdad?- dijo ella

-si, Kagome lo se pero no se preocupe que no tiene que darme ningún tipo de explicación, no vengo a interrogarla solo a estar con usted- dijo miroku mientras ayudaba a Kagome a sentarse, subiendo también sus piernas a manera de que ella estuviese lo mas cómoda posible.

-gracias Miroku pro venir y por no preguntar, como veras estoy bien solo han sido algunos raspones, nada con importancia- dijo ella. Miroku no pensaba igual que ella pero tampoco estaba ahí para contrariarla.

-ya veo…- dijo el mientras pudo percibir un aroma a comida, eso le hizo gruñir el estomago, por la prisa aun no había comido, Kagome se dio cuenta de ello y rió un poco.

-Miroku ya comiste?, he preparado un poco de comida para mi y para inuyasha pero el no llego, y si tu quieres te puedo servir-

Moroku se incorporo, mientras decía –no es necesario señorita Kagome, acepto su ofrecimiento pero yo iré a servirme usted quédese aquí que en un momento regreso- dicho esto fue hasta la cocina ahí encontró pasta, unos cuantos vegetales y algo que parecían ser albóndigas en salsa de jitomate, olía bien así que se sirvió lo que restaba de ello y se dirigió a donde Kagome se encontraba.

Se sentó y al primer bocado Miroku comenzó a comer como desesperado, al parecer le Había gustado, Kagome suspiro complacida, que bueno que le había gustado, además el ver a Miroku como un niño devorando le causaba gracia.

Miroku no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que termino, levantando su cabeza y viendo como kagome se reía de su comportamiento feroz, pero el estaba hambriento y lo que kagome habia preparado era delicioso, a su manera de pensar hacia mucho no probaba algo con tanto sabor.

-delicioso-

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras Miroku se dirigía a la cocina a dejar los trastos.

La charla entre ellos comenzó, primero recordándole a miroku que no le gustaba que la llamara de usted, después bromeando un poco, la charla entre ellos dos ya había durado un tiempo suficiente pero ambos estaban cómodos, se toco el punto de el porque ella había confiado en Onigumo, ella le externo su sentimiento de soledad y que aunque le apreciase no podría acercarse a el, Miroku dedujo que fue por la pelea que habían tenido ellos dos, siendo amigo en común de Kagome e inuyasha era entendible que ella no quisiera recurrir a el, tampoco podría comentar al respecto pues ello solo haría que Kagome se enterase que estaba al tanto hasta cierto punto de su historia con inuyasha. así que solo sintió y lo dejo pasar.

-vaya, son las nueve de la noche, el tiempo a pasado volando-

Kagome asintió, no se Había dado cuenta de que había anochecido-

-Miroku si tienes que irte por mi no hay ningún problema, de verdad estoy bien-

-no no debo hacer nada mas, aunque esta noche no podré conocer a la futura madre de mis hijos, pero es un sacrificio que haré con gusto para estar contigo y que no estés sola, además le prometí a Inuyasha que estaría contigo y que te cuidaría- Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar esto, y eso le recordó lo inútil que se sentía por estar en las condiciones en las que estaba y que Inuyasha la tenia ahí como ser incapacitado.

-Inuyasha exagera, yo estoy muy bien y no ha pasado nada, puedo valerme por mi misma y como vez estoy bien sicológicamente, no veo el problema-

-si, tal vez pienses que el exagera pero viéndote me doy cuenta de que solo se preocupa por ti-

Kagome paro un poco, en su cabeza resonaba, se preocupa por ti, por ti, por ti, era cierto Inuyasha se estaba preocupando por ella, no sabia que pensar, le estaba agradecida a inuyasha y hasta cierto punto el saber que el se preocupaba por ella le daba felicidad, pero tampoco podría hacerse muchas ilusiones, porque Inuyasha así era extremista siempre, primero amando y luego odiando y eso ya lo tenia visto tantas veces. Kagome bajo la cabeza mirando hacia la nada.

Miroku noto esto, si esto era como se lo imaginaba Kagome sentía algo por Inuyasha al igual que Inuyasha sentía algo por Kagome aunque ambos lo negasen, bien, el haría que hicieran las paces así que continuó hablando.

-así es Kagome, inuyasha esta preocupado por ti a la vez de que esta indignado por lo que Onigumo intento hacerle, el te quiere proteger de el peligro y veo que es natural, te he de confesar que hace mucho que no veía tal determinación en el, ni tampoco tanta preocupación, obviamente tu eres algo muy importante para el si te cuida tanto, por ello es natural que te quiera proteger aunque a tu parecer exagere, el solo quiere que estés bien…-

Kagome se sorprendió ante las palabras de miroku, era cierto el se preocupaba por ella, no sabia si era tan importante para Inuyasha como lo decía Miroku, pero el que el se preocupara por ella y que la quisiera proteger era cierto, aunque tal vez exagerase con sus cuidados, y ella solo estaba viendo lo negativo de lo asunto, molestándose por las actitudes y cuidados hacia ella y ella en cambio en vez de agradecerle solo no quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ya no seria así, de cualquier forma trataría de no ser una inútil pero le agradecería a Inuyasha todas sus atenciones…

Miroku observo como ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, por un momento dejo que ella siguiera en ellos pero también sabría que dejarla mucho tiempo podría hacerla recordar los momentos difíciles que había pasado con Onigumo. Entonces comenzó a hablarle y bromear con ella pues de ese momento.

Inuyasha aun no llegaba y a Miroku aun le quedaba algo de hambre, Kagome se ofreció en preparar algo, pero el insistió en ordenar comida a domicilio. Para cuando esta llego Miroku comenzó a comer sin contemplaciones, y a Kagome esto le causaba gracias, aun no entendía como es que el podía comer tanto si hacia poco que ya había comido, bueno habían pasado horas desde eso pero aun así era muy pronto para una segunda tanda.

Miroku vio de reojo a Kagome mientras seguía engullendo su cena, ella solo reía.

-es que no vas a comer?- dijo el a la par que seguía engullendo alimentos, Kagome comenzó a carcajearse.

-no Miroku, por ahora no tengo hambre pero no te preocupes cenare después-

Miroku se lo pensó un momento, podría tener ella razón bueno el tenia hambre y eso bastaba, aunque…si, tal vez el que ella cenase después seria mejor, Kagome e Inuyasha cenarían juntos, entonces siendo así tendría que dejar suficiente para dos personas, eso limitaría su cena… pero en fin todo fuera por su amigo y por Kagome.

Suspiro y retiro la comida de el, excusándose que había comido muy rápido y que estaba satisfecho ahora.

Paso un poco mas de tiempo y miroku y Kagome seguían en la sala cuando escucharon unas llaves girando en la puerta de la entrada.

Inuyasha traía ya todo lo que Kagome le pidió, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Kagome y Miroku estaban riendo, le exaspero un poco el encontrarla tan amena con su amigo, pero de inmediato se reprimió, Miroku seria lo que fuera pero ahora que conocía su historia con Kagome era muy poco probable que el se aventurara a intentar algo con Kagome, y en cuanto a kagome era bueno escucharla reír eso significaba que estaba bien y eso le bastaba. Dejo las cosas cerca de la entrada y se encamino en búsqueda de aquellos dos, cuando llego que estaban los dos sentados en la sala, bueno Kagome sentada y un tanto acostada, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos y una de sus mejillas apoyada en sus rodillas, traía puesta otra de las pijamas de el, con una trenza holgada azabache sobre su hombro dejando algunos rizos libres, sus ojos chocolate se fijaban en el y la sonrisa que le dedicaba lo hizo salir de todo lo negativo que pudiera haber sentido en el día, su sonrisa era tan sincera en ese momento que el sintió necesidad de sonreír, ella le confería de algún modo alegría y a sus ojos Kagome irradiaba luz.

-hola Inuyasha que bueno que llegas-

dijo ella levantándose rápidamente, sin querer apoyo su pie lastimado y un escalofrió de dolor la invadió pero no dejo que alguna señal de dolor saliera por su cara y se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a Inuyasha. Inuyasha por su parte vio como ella se paraba y se dirigía hacia el, el verle su semblante tan feliz le dio un vuelco en el corazón así que el también dio pasos largos y rápidos hacia ella tratando de acortar el trayecto de la chica, la observo y ella le seguía regalando esa hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo no veía, pero al verla sonreír no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella fue la primera en envolverle en un abrazo, el lo sintió y la abrazo fuertemente, dándole calor, Kagome se sentía feliz por verlo, le estaba muy agradecida además el verle sonreír de esa manera, el que Inuyasha le devolviera una sonrisa le daba mucha felicidad. Se apretó mas a su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a su oído le susurro cariñosamente.

–que bueno que estas aquí, te he esperado todo el día-.

Inuyasha no se esperaba esas reacciones en Kagome, cierto es que lo mas natural es que ella le estuviese agradecida por ayudarle, pero cuando la dejo en la mañana aun se encontraba impaciente por no poder hacer su voluntad y ahora que regresaba ella lo recibía con los brazos abierto y con la mejor de las sensaciones, Kagome siempre seria para el impredecible, inconcientemente llevo una mano a la cintura de esa chica y también le respondió al oído

-tuve que arreglar unos pendientes personales, gracias por esperarme-

dijo el sin querer esto ultimo misazas acercaba cada vez mas su boca al oído de la chica. Entonces reparo y levanto la mirada recodando que además de Kagome también en la habitación se encontraba Miroku, casi de inmediato quito la mano de la cintura de Kagome y ella lo entendió, miroku estaba ahí así que ella también se alejo del cuerpo del Inuyasha.

Miroku por su parte había presenciado esa entrada triunfal de Inuyasha y el recibimiento de Kagome, la sonrisa en ambos que a su ver parecía que habían esperado toda la vida por volverse a ver, y ese abrazo tan anhelante, la forma en que se acercaron y se murmuraron en el oído, parecía ser sacado de alguna novela romántica, era extraño si hace días no se hablaban ni querían saber nada uno del otro y ahora estaban en esa actitud tan opuesta. Miroku sonreía entonces, aquellos dos se querían, era mas que obvio, inuyasha quiéralo o no cambiaba al estar en compañía de Kagome tanto para bien como para mal, y aunque Kagome aun no le hubiese confesado algo respecto sobre inuyasha era evidente por su mirada que sentía algo muy profundo por el, algo mas que una amistad sin lugar a dudas.

Observo como ellos cayeron en cuenta de que el se encontraba presente, el ver como se separaban cual si estuviesen haciendo algo malo le causo risa, aunque una risa un poco morbosa, para su gusto ese par de adultos capaces de hacer y deshacer se estaban comportando como un par de adolescentes. Lo mejor seria salir de el lugar y dejarlos solos.

Miroku se levanto rápidamente y dirigiéndose a donde había dejado sus cosas.

-acaso ya te vas Miroku, apenas he llegado- dijo el chico de ojos de color ámbar adivinando por los movimientos de Miroku que seria lo que iba a hacer. Kagome por su parte supo que esto había sido por el abrazo que le había propinado a inuyasha, ella tan impulsiva, aun no había podido controlar del todo su forma de actuar y ahora podría malinterpretarse las cosas.

-Miroku es cierto, no te vayas tan pronto quédate un poco mas- dijo Kagome tratando de hacerle entender a Miroku que su presencia seria grata y que no había que dejarlos solos.

Miroku se volvió hacia ellos a la par que había tomado sus cosas y pensó en una excusa, alguna creíble… eso es.

-lo siento pero debo retirarme, había quedado ir en búsqueda de una hermosa señorita y si no salgo ahora llegare muy tarde y no pretendo decepcionar a ninguna de esas bellas mujeres- dijo el con seguridad, si, eso podría ser lo mas viable, aunque en realidad no tenia plan alguno esa respuesta encajaría perfecto en su forma de comportarse.

Acercándose mas a Inuyasha y Kagome se despidió de ellos y finalmente salio.

Entonces los dos se quedaron solos, cerca uno del otro pero sin articular palabra, parecían estar un poco retraídos por un simple abrazo a la manera de ver de ambos algo muy tonto, el que un abrazo llegase a ponerlos de tal manera. Inuyasha carraspeo un poco rompiendo el silencio.

-he traído las cosas que me pediste, así que ya no tendrás que seguir usando mis pijamas- dijo el de forma un tanto seca, tratando de parecer sereno.

Kagome quedo un poco aturdida pero entendió, ella había sido efusiva y era obvio de que el se comportara así, así era el al final de cuentas, cambiante como el viento.

-muchas gracias, que bueno porque ya comenzaba a pensar severamente en hacerles unos arreglos porque me quedan muy grandes- dijo ella mientras le sonreía para hacerle entender que era broma lo que acababa de decir.

El entendió perfecto eso y levanto una ceja a modo de seguir con el juego.

-no creo porque con tus manitas no podrías hacer mucho, seguramente quedarían como alguna obra maestra de arte abstracto incapaces de albergar cuerpo alguno, pero en el caso de que por alguna obra divina lo lograras créeme lo pasarías mal- dijo el aparentando seriedad aunque por el tono de su voz no había dudas de que era juego.

Kagome bufo, ese Inuyasha siempre poniendo en tela de juicio su capacidad, pero en fin, si todo era broma, entonces lo recordó era de noche y ella no había cenado, la cena aun estaba ahí y seguramente el tampoco lo había hecho.

-aja, algún día sabrás de lo que con capaces estas manos- al decir eso se dio cuenta de que eso podría darse al doble sentido así que rápidamente añadió antes de que Inuyasha pudiese reaccionar -… ya cenaste?-

El ya se había formado una idea de lo que ella podría hacer con sus manos, o mas bien lo que ella podría HACERLE con sus manos pasando por su mente varias imágenes donde todas le presentaban placer, pero saco esa idea de su cabeza en cuanto pudo, la estaba ayudando por caridad si así lo querían o por nostalgia, no por que la desease, o para llevarla a la cama, ella no estaba para eso y a decir verdad no seria seguro involucrarse tanto con ella así que lo mejor seria olvidarse del asunto.

-no, pero no te preocupes preparare algo para los dos, porque a ti no se te da ese arte- dijo el rápidamente.

-otra cosa en la que te equivocas, algún día te enteraras, pero por ahora no es necesario, Miroku nos ha dejado lo suficiente para los dos.

-muy bien siendo así vamos- dijo mientras levantaba en brazos a Kagome. Ella bufo otra vez tratándola como inútil.

-Inuyasha te he dicho que no es necesario, estoy bien, puedo hacerlo yo sola- entonces recordó lo que acababa de hablar con Miroku y su resolución de agradecer las atenciones de inuyasha y dejar de quejarse todo el tiempo aunque le disgustase, tal vez podría dejarse consentir, al final de cuentas nunca había sido consentida de tal manera por el.

El ver a Kagome con ligero puchero pero sin que ella expresara algo la hacia ver como una pequeña ante sus ojos, y eso le hacia divertirse, si era una pequeña y la estaba tratando como tal porque no jugar con ella como con una niña…

-bueno como quieras pero si te he tomado en brazos y estas así creo que es tiempo de divertirme- Kagome se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato, por un momento pensó en lo pasado con Onigumo y dudo si Inuyasha se atrevería a también intentar algo con ella, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como al comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella en brazos cada vez mas rápido como si lo hiciera con una niña, sentía que el la dejaría caer en cualquier momento, así que se abrazo de el cuello de Inuyasha de forma fuerte y oculto su rostro en el pecho de inuyasha mientras reía nerviosamente y comenzaba a dar gritillos. Inuyasha cada vez iba mas rápido y así al observar las reacciones de Kagome comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo aun mas rápido el giro, escucho como Kagome comenzó a gritar, pensó en bajarla pero seria bueno torturarla un poco mas así que después de algunos segundos mas de entretenimiento paro en seco y la deposito en una silla del comedor.

Kagome quedo aturdida por las vueltas, y mas que aturdida quedo mareada, el mundo se movía a su alrededor y al fijar su mirada en Inuyasha este estaba carcajeándose, seguro por el estado de barco en alta mar en el cual se encontraba, así que levanto una ceja y lo miro fríamente.

-has terminado de mofarte?. Si es así comencemos a cenar que es tarde- dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia a su estado.

La mirada que Kagome le confirió lo hizo detener en seco sus carcajadas, bueno por ahora seria bueno dejarlo de lado. asintió y se coloco al lado de Kagome no sin antes traer todo lo necesario.

Cenaron y con el estomago lleno comenzaron a hablar sobre todo y sobre nada, de forma amena, pero de cualquier forma una cosa llevo a la otra y ella comenzó a preguntar sobre el trabajo, sobre lo que había pasado, de como se había tomado su asunto con Onigumo porque algo así en un país como ese se movilizaría rápido, Inuyasha evadió las preguntas diciendo que todo bien que no pasaba mucho que se mantenía bajo cierto silencio, que ella lo vería en cuanto estuviese en condiciones, pero aclaro que aun no se encontraba a Onigumo así que lo mejor seria que ella siguiera en su lugar. Ella estaba seria pero tranquila, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Nuevamente ella comenzó a darle las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero el no la dejo decir mucho, entonces eso la llevo a reflexionar en el como fue que Inuyasha se encontraba ahí para salvarla, en medio del parque rumbo a su piso, siendo que el lugar de Inuyasha distaba mucho de el suyo.

-es cierto… Inuyasha como fue que te encontraste en el mismo lugar que yo, en aquel parque, de noche?- dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha se encrespo demonios!!! Aun no había inventado alguna excusa para eso, como decirle que la espiaba los últimos días, ella se molestaría por invadir de esa manera su privacidad, no no podía, debía de inventar algo rápidamente-

-pues me gusta relajarme yendo a lugares como ese, cuando estoy ahí me siento tranquilo, además había quedado con alguien en encontrarme ahí- dijo el, esa excusa era tonta y hasta cierto punto poco creíble pero no le había salido nada mejor. Así que espero la reacción de Kagome.

Kagome lo medito un momento, era cierto el tenia a muchas amigas por esos rumbos, y en cierto punto la entristeció, que tonta el creerse por lo menos unos momentos tan importante para el como para que estuviera al pendiente de ella, eso seria soñar mas en lo que habían quedado cuando todo sucedió, tonta e ingenua, pero no podría decirle algo a Inuyasha, si al final de cuentas bastante estaba haciendo por ella además de que no podría reclamarle algo si no eran nada. Finamente tendría que aceptar eso, que ella y el no eran nada aunque por ahora las cosas estaba mejor tal vez podría aspirar a su amistad de nueva cuenta y con eso tendría ella para estar mejor.

-ya veo…- dijo en voz queda quedando envuelta en sus pensamientos. Inuyasha noto esto y llevo una mano sobre las de Kagome.

-todo bien?- dijo en voz baja, tal vez ella estuviese recordando la mala experiencia con Onigumo.

-eehh si, estoy bien, es solo que tengo un poco se sueño- dijo ella excusándose.

El no le creyó del todo pero estaría bien así, llevando a Kagome hasta la recamara, dejándola sobre la cama, una vez hecho eso se dirigió a donde había dejado las cosas de Kagome, dejo el equipo de Kagome en la sala para que ella tuviese libre acceso a el, mientras que llevo hasta la recamara la maleta que contenía las cosas de Kagome.

-aquí esta lo que te traje, si quieres usar algo de esto y darte un baño para que descanses seria perfecto-.

-Kagome miro a Inuyasha agradeciéndole, si, tal vez solo había sido ilusión o un deseo por sentir que a alguien le importaba en ese lugar tan lejano, pero el hecho era que no podría formar ella castillos en el aire. mientas el se dirigía a el cuarto de baño, seguramente a prepararle la tina como lo había hecho la noche anterior, mientras ella buscaba algunas cosas como cepillo, algo para dormir y claro su ropa interior, cuando observo lo que Inuyasha le había traído enrojeció, todo de encaje, todo coqueto y sugestivo, por un minuto deseo no haber llevado esa ropa a España, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora inuyasha conocía hasta sus prendas intimas, bueno ya que mas daba, el camisón que le había traído afortunadamente era un poco mas largo que los que acostumbraba usar, eso seria bueno, seguro inuyasha había pensado lo mismo.. vio a Inuyasha regresando del cuarto de baño y ella aun tenia la ropa interior en las manos así que rápidamente la escondió tras su espalda.

Inuyasha noto lo que tenia Kagome en manos y que ella las había escondido tras de si como niña pillada en alguna travesura. Bufo un poco y le dijo.

-vamos Kagome si ya las he visto, yo las traje recuerdas? Así que no hay nada que tengas que ocultar- dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kagome se sintió una tonta ante eso, era cierto, y ahí estaba actuando como adolescente, tonta tonta tonta pensó siempre reaccionando de maneras incorrectas ante el, no cabía dudas a los ojos de inuyasha ella nunca dejaría de ser una infantil mocosa.

Finalmente asintió dándole la razón a el chico y con la ayuda de Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el baño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha aprovecho para cambiarse, y acomodarlo todo, de cualquier forma habría que curar a Kagome y ello no representaba ninguna molestia para el.

De repente ella aparecio, con la luz y el vapor que salía del baño detrás de ella, dándole un aire etéreo, su camisón a contraluz se traslucía haciendo que Inuyasha pudiera observar el cuerpo de Kagome como si estuviese desnuda aunque no lo estuviera, llevaba el pelo húmedo, el se quedo contemplando un poco esa escena, maravillado y atontado, cuando recordó que no podía actuar así con ella, bajo la vista pero en seguida la volvió a dirigir hacia ella, notando los detalles, ella se veía ingenuamente sensual, como si ella no notara lo hermosa y deseable que podría ser, ese maldito camisón que se supone era mas largo hacia que el cuerpo de ella se viera sensual, y en el cuerpo de ella se veía hermoso, ¡como era posible que algo tan censillo en el cuerpo de Kagome se viese tan sensual!, carraspeo ante tales pensamientos y se dirigió hacia ella.

-debiste haberme llamado-

-lo se pero como te darás cuenta estoy bien, por favor esta vez no me….caar..gues- esto ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de resignación porque el ya la había tomado entre sus brazos y llevado hacia la cama.

Al tomarla en brazos esta vez debido al camisón que aunque era un poco mas largo que los demás aun así al cargar a Kagome pudo sentir los muslos de la chica, firmes y suaves al mismo tiempo, su piel aun estaba caliente, seguro debido a el baño que acababa de tomar, contuvo un poco la respiración depositándola en la cama.

Al dejarla ahí ella encogió un poco las piernas para si, al hacerlo se pudo ver mejor la parte trasera de sus muslos, recorriéndose inclusive hasta tu terminación, ella no lo había notado pues a sus ojos mantenía tapadas sus piernas. Inuyasha la vio de ese modo bella, sensual, inocente e ingenua, y con el cabello húmedo, si, Kagome era muy deseable y de no ser ella quien era la tomaría en ese momento hasta saciarse, pero no podría hacerlo, lo que le paso estaba reciente, demasiado, además con ella habían sucedido cosas, no podría darle el mismo trato que a las demás, así que tomo aire tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y comenzó a curarla al igual que la noche anterior, esta vez teniendo un mayor panorama de sus golpes y heridas, ahora mas moradas que el día anterior y era de comprenderse. Al terminar la acomodo y el mismo se metió en la cama.

Kagome al sentir las manos de Inuyasha sobre su piel había sentido electricidad recorrer su cuerpo entero, haciéndola estremecerse un poco, pero así estaban las cosas y con el siempre había sido así, aunque ahora las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes, suspiro tratando de despejar su mente y evitar que esta comenzara a volar junto con su imaginación. el sentir las manos de inuyasha sobre sus muslos para cargarla nuevamente fue diferente, esta vez con la porción de su piel desnuda la hacia mas sensible a su toque. Su instinto le dictaba besarlo, realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podría, eso en definitiva no era buena idea por todo lo que había pasado y lo que ella había resuelto, aunque algo dentro de ella se lo pedía a gritos ella no cedería.

Se acomodaron a dormir cada quien por su parte, pero al igual que la noche anterior Kagome al estar dormida busco el cuerpo de Inuyasha y para entonces el se encontraba adormilado, así que la recibió sin reservas acomodándola en su pecho y cobijándola mientras el mismo se acercaba mas. Dado que los tirantes de su bata o camisón de dormir eran delgados y también había un estoce en el tanto de la parte delantera como de la espalda pudo sentir la piel de Kagome sobre su cuerpo, esto de inmediato le causo placer, gimió un poco y se acerco mas, comenzando a gozar esa sensación mientras que no podía hacer otra cosa, al final de cuentas estaba actuando de forma ya no conciente porque estaba mas dormido que despierto, pero eso no impidió que el dejara escapar un suspiro ronco..

-kag..go…me- dijo el mientras este le besaba el hombro a la chica, la llevaba mas a su cuerpo y finalmente caía dormido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

Esa fue la rutina de ellos por días, mismos en los que Kagome se estaba recuperando, y demostrándole a Inuyasha que ahora también podía cocinar y muy bien, recibiéndolo con deliciosas cenas en forma de agradecimiento, Onigumo había aparecido al sexto día de haberse levantado la denuncia, quedando a manos de las autoridades, Kagome fue acompañada por Inuyasha y Miroku a realizar los tramites pertinentes, además de la empresa solo por un día, pues debía de hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación, no paso a mayores de cualquier forma, eso dejo a Kagome mas tranquila Mioga la escucho, todo lo que había que decir y la entendió, no habría sanciones para ella, ella considero que había sido muy afortunada pues esperaba el despido por eso, pero no fue así. Con la otra junta había sido un poco mas duro pero nada que ella no pudiese enfrentar, aun así aun no se había recuperado del todo de su pie y por ordenes, si, ordenes de Inuyasha ella seguiría en su lugar hasta que se recuperara.

Todo fue bien, ni ella ni el tocaron el tema pero a su manera todo había mejorado entre ellos, de nuevo bromeaban reían y disfrutaban de la compañía de el otro, como si el tiempo hubiese regresado hacia cuatro años y estuviesen viviendo un instante suspendido, un instante donde los dos eran amigos y podían enfrentarlo todo si estaban juntos. En cuanto al trabajo Inuyasha se conectaba con Kagome para mantenerla al tanto y decidir entre ellos dos, aunque llegando a casa siguieran hablando del tema. Kagome además seguía en contacto con sango y con Kouga no les comento por obvias razones lo que había pasado, ni mucho menos lo que estaba pasando con Inuyasha, ella pensaba que era un sueño, un pequeño momento solamente y que de cualquier manera todo derivaba en cariño de antaño eso era todo, además Kouga cada vez se encontraba mas animado con la idea de que faltaba menos para su regreso, y era cierto, dentro de un par de meses regresaría con Kouga y con ello a su vida anterior, se casaría con el y regresaría a su vida, su vida sin Inuyasha… pero por ahora eso no importaba con Inuyasha al lado se había resuelto a no preocuparse mas y mejor ocuparse en las cosas.

Pero todo lo que empieza debe de acabar y ella ahora se encontraba en condiciones suficientes para regresar a casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Inuyasha- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta del piso que había dejado por unos días, en cuanto término de abrir le dio paso a inuyasha que cargaba con las pertenencias de ella.

Entro y acomodo las cosas en los sillones de la sala, en cuanto descargo se giro hacia ella, y la observo, si no había dudas, ella se había recuperado, no había motivos para que permaneciera mas a su lado, una lastima porque habían sido buenos momentos, aunque las circunstancias que les habían orillado a convivir así no eran las mejores, de cualquier forma ahora todo estaba mejor entre ella y el mismo.

-no hay de que, no fue ningún trabajo-

-gracias por cuidarme, se que te lo digo siempre pero no esta demás expresarte mi agradecimiento- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el.

Inuyasha pensó que era momento de quitar ese aire de solemnidad.

-si bueno, que tal si me das un tour por tu hogar- dijo el ella accedió aunque le menciono que seguramente ya lo había hecho por el mismo, el niego rotundamente pero Kagome no le creyó, de cualquier forma Kagome fue a donde el contestador y observo que tenia varios mensajes, exhalo pensando en que había desatendido muchas cosas pero ahora no era el momento para eso, tecleo dando comienzo a la escucha de esos mensajes. Hecho esto regreso hasta donde Inuyasha.

-no te creo, creo que ya has entrado y observado todo aquí cuando viniste por mis cosas-

-fehh, he dicho que no mujer-

-yo creo que si-

-pues entonces sufres de alucinaciones-

-tu crees?- dicho esto Kagome se acerco a inuyasha para sostenerle la mirada mientras sonreía, inuyasha no pudo contener el nerviosismo ante esto y comenzó a reír.

-lo sabia!-

-feh, no, no sabias nada, es solo que ver esa cara tuya me ha hecho reír-

-así que mi cara es graciosa… ahora veras lo que es gracioso- dicho esto Kagome comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Inuyasha, el comenzaba a retorcerse, por ello e inmediatamente comenzó e contraataque tomando rápidamente a Kagome y llevándola hacia la cama, aventándola, Kagome grito un poco pero siguieron con su juego de cosquillas ninguno se daba por vencido, a veces el rodaba para estar por encima de ella pero ella se escabullía y hacia lo mismo que el. Pero de un momento a otro se detuvieron al escuchar uno de los mensajes que estaban en el contestador.

_-hola amor como has estado, yo como siempre extrañándote, no sabes la falta que me hace el sentirte cerca de mi, el tenerte en mis brazos y poder besar tus dulces labios, siempre te he dicho que te amo y no dejare de hacerlo, espero que mi futura esposa este bien de lo contrario iría en ese mismo momento a ayudarte, por ti lo haría todo amor,,eres la razón de mi vida. Buenas noches cielo, descansa y disfruta.-_

Inuyasha se separo de Kagome de inmediato, como su le hubiese quemado, Kagome se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y en la situación en la que en esos momentos se encontraba con Inuyasha, ella debajo de el haciéndose cosquillas en la cama y esa llamada de Kouga, tan inoportuna por una parte y tan recriminatoria por otra.

Inuyasha pregunto

-es acaso tu prometido?- dijo con voz profunda y fuerte, obviamente ese era el "prometido" sin lugar a dudas y eso le ponía mal, le molestaba mucho, quisiera hacer pedazos ese maldito aparato en el acto.

Kagome bajo la mirada y con voz queda respondió

-si, es el, el es Kouga-

Esto puso aun más tenso a Inuyasha e inmediatamente recordó aquella fotografía que había visto sobre tu tocador, rápidamente fue a donde se encontraba y la tomo.

-¿este es el?- dijo apretando el marco y señalando a aquel hombre que tenia entre sus brazos a Kagome.

Kagome quedo impactada ante la seriedad y la mirada de hielo con la que la estaba fulminando Inuyasha, nuevamente bajo la mirada, como quisiera negarlo pero no podría, no debía.

-si el es… Inuyasha yo…-

-no Kagome, no hay nada que decir- dicho esto dejo el marco y la fotografía se dio la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Kagome se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo y siguio a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha espera… déjame explicarte…-

-no Kagome no me debes ninguna explicación-

-pero…es que…-

Inuyasha entonces se detuvo y se giro hacia Kagome, estaba a punto de salir para entonces, tomo aire y dijo.

-no me expliques nada que no es necesario, el es tu prometido y al parecer te valora, además no tienes porque explicar… si somos amigos no hay nada que explicar- mientras decía esto tomaba las manos de Kagome, Kagome a su vez abrió mas lo ojos, tratando de procesar la información, finalmente asintió regalando una pequeña sonrisa.

-si, somos amigos-

Inuyasha aun serio le dijo que no pasaba nada que todo estaba bien, se despidió y salio dejándola sola en el piso.

**Continuara…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

**N/A:** si se que no tengo perdón, una semana después vuelvo a publicar, lo siento pero bueno, tengo muchos deberes, entre ellos ir a otra ciudad a estar en un forum en un stant durante días, así que no tenia mucho tiempo libre, se que no es pretexto, pero de verdad tenia mucho trabajo, con decirles que no tendré vacaciones de semana santa porque seguiré trabajando en el laboratorio por la tesis, ni modo de cualquier forma ahora si tratare de actualizar mas rápido aunque yo calculo que tal vez para el sábado o domingo salga el nuevo capi, pero si sale antes mucho mejor.

Este capitulo no lo se, ambos están mas cercanos, creo que este salio tierno, pero a la vez con un poco de sensualidad y coquetería, con ligeros toques de deseo, pensándolo bien creo que fue una buena forma de acercarlos y bueno aun sus cuerpos reaccionan a lo que sus mentes se niegan a aceptar, y todo iba bien pero,…esa llamada y esa foto, que manera de romper un lindo momento no lo creen… en fin.

Agradezco a por tu comentario, bueno inu no leyó nada, Onigumo ya esta en las manos de las autoridades y todo va mejor, eso esperamos.

Bueno como siempre les pido por favor que me dejen un comentario para saber que aun soy leída, por favor como siempre es lo que me motiva a seguir mas rápido y mejor por favor no me dejen sin ellos, se que algunas chicas me dejan sus comentarios, pero si pueden hacerlo cuando están en el login mucho mejor así a la vez puedo entrar a su pagina y saludarlas mejor. Bueno sea como sea, de la manera que sea, dejen rw por favor.

Nos leemos pronto

**Pen-aome**


	16. si, alguna vez estuve enamorada

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**------------------ es cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**Capitulo 16 "si, alguna vez estuve enamorada"**

Inuyasha salio entonces del piso de Kagome, y ella estaba un tanto pasmada, con la mirada fija en la nada y un dejo de tristeza en el rostro, ella y sus tormentas internas, por un lado que bueno era tener a inuyasha de amigo nuevamente, mas cuando el mismo lo había afirmado, pero el hecho era que esto no la complacía en su totalidad, el lo había dicho eran amigos, pero en la mirada y en la voz de Inuyasha se leía claramente el malestar que este llevaba consigo, su mirada fría y su voz seca, lo que le había dicho era prácticamente para calmarla.

No, ella no estaba feliz con la situación, amiga de Inuyasha pero a la vez con el frió que había sentido en el, además no todo derivaba en Inuyasha, estaba el mensaje de Kouga, que si bien fue inoportuno para ella en realidad no debió de serlo, como había de tomar a mal una mas de las declaraciones de amor de su prometido… el no sabia nada de Inuyasha, bueno, en algún momento le confeso algo de su historia nunca le dijo el nombre de quien era ni todo lo que le había amado, solo lo necesario para que el entendiera que estaba herida y que aun no se reponía, pero de eso hacia tiempo ya, dado que se lo contó cuando recién comenzaban su relación. Pero pese a todo no lo había vuelto a mencionar, además el no sabia que lo había encontrado en España ni tampoco todo su acontecer, ni lo de Onigumo, ni que había estado en casa de su antiguo amor…Kouga no sabia, no sabia nada.

No cabía duda ella era una persona ruin, Kouga siempre entregándole todo su amor y ella en cambio estando con Inuyasha se olvidaba de el, del que seria el hombre de su vida, simplemente todo se borraba y lo único que para ella importaba realmente era que estaban ella e Inuyasha juntos, y que era plena a su lado, pero ya había sido clara consigo misma, lo de Inuyasha fue algo que jamás tendría comparación, algo que se albergaría en su corazón y jamás saldría, pues como inuyasha nadie, Kouga era bueno, demasiado bueno y ella le quería pero amarlo como alguna vez lo hizo con Inuyasha sabia que jamás podría hacerlo… entonces lo entendió…

Kouga podría llegar a ser el hombre de su vida, pero el que seria por siempre **el amor de su vida es Inuyasha**…

Y ella seria una mas de todas esas personas que conocen al amor de su vida y que no terminan con el, si no con esa otra persona, aquella que en un principio se esta con ella solo para olvidar, que poco a poco se convierte en parte de su acontecer diario y que se vuelve una costumbre que trae bienestar… el hombre de su vida.

¿Por qué tendría que pensar en todo eso¿Por qué ser tan sincera? Que mas daba tratar de mentirse a si misma una vez mas hasta creerse sus propias mentiras, seria tan fácil si lograra auto convencerse de que por Inuyasha no sentía nada y que kouga lo era todo… pero no tenia el coraje suficiente para ello.

Kagome suspiro tratando de resignarse y calmarse un poco, lo que estaba haciéndole al pobre Kouga era desleal y Kouga no se lo merecía, en realidad ella tampoco creía que ella misma mereciera toda esa sarta de conflictos, pero así estaban las cosas, los conflictos no sabría si pronto se terminaran, pero lo que si podría hacer es dejar de aferrarse al amor de inuyasha, que nunca supo si existió a final de cuentas y mejor seguir pensando en Kouga… tenia la amistad de Inuyasha ahora, seguiría con esa amistad pues al final de cuentas le hacia bien pero evitaría pensar en esa relación mas allá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

El mismo no supo como logro contener su enojo y le había dicho a Kagome que no pasaba nada y que eran amigos, de forma tan serena¡¡¡porque por Dios que no lo estaba, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, ese hombre maldito que le había dejado el mensaje mas meloso que había escuchado a Kagome, ese maldito prometido suyo, ese tipo que en aquella fotografía se veía orgulloso al tenerla junto a el, ese hombre que tal pareciera que la exhibía como trofeo y que se lo restregaba en la cara, le restregaba el hecho de que el pronto seria el, el dueño de Kagome y que nada podría hacer contra ello…

-maldiciooooon!- Exclamo una vez fuera de el edificio donde se encontraba el piso de Kagome, se había contenido demasiado y ya no podía esperar ni un minuto mas, se sentía tan impotente y tan lleno de rabia, para con ese estupido lobo rabioso del prometido, por que eso es lo que esa, un estupido lobo rabioso queriendo apresar a Kagome a base de palabras lindas y mansos comportamientos seguramente, algo que el jamás podría hacer por su forma se ser, pateo las paredes, quisiera destrozar todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, sintió que la rabia incrementaba cada vez mas al pensar en ese estupido, apretó su puño con fuerza y lo llevo descargando toda su furia con el contra la pared, logrando crear algunas fisuras en ella, si, eso era mejor, descargar su enojo, al retirar el puño se dio cuenta que comenzaba a brotar sangre de el, lo miro detenidamente, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que se había lastimado y ahora estaba sangrando, pero pese a ello no sentía dolor, no con todo lo que sentía ya en ese momento.

Observo un poco mas como escurría sangre de su puño y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el balcón que pertenecía al piso de Kagome¡en que momento ella se volvió tan importante para el como para que ahora estuviese haciendo todo ese espectáculo, ni el mismo lo podría decir, tal vez fue en esos días de convivencia, tal vez fue desde que la había vuelto a ver, tal vez había sido desde que descubrió lo hermosa que era su alma y como lo llenaba, cuando España no figuraba siquiera en su porvenir. 

No lo sabia simplemente, pero el hecho es que Kagome le importaba y mucho, y por primera vez en su vida había actuado haciendo lo correcto… evitando expresar la rabia que sentía y tranquilizando a Kagome, diciendo que eran amigos, no podría ya hacer otra cosa, si el mismo corazón le pedía que no se volviese a distanciar de kagome, aunque sea como su amigo eso le haría bien, solo eso, solo su amigo, tal vez así seguiría con esos días de paz con los que se había encontrado cuando Kagome estaba junto con el, así tendría su presencia y su libertad el mismo tiempo, no debía olvidarlo… el no podría caer de nuevo, y aunque cállese por Kagome a ella no le iría nada bien con un ser como el, cambiante y extremista, sabia que a su lado seguro sufriría y el no sabría hacerla feliz, como hacer feliz a alguien cuando ni siquiera el mismo era feliz consigo mismo?.

No, el no le retiraría la palabra a ella nuevamente, porque ella no había hecho nada malo, y si antes el había actuado estupidamente había aprendido la lección, pues su estupidez prácticamente le había hecho ser presa de onigumo, si, era lo mejor, la amistad con Kagome y así todo solucionado, evitando cualquier otro sentimiento hacia ella, no podría darse el lujo de aceptar lo que ya sentía, habría que erradicarlo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

El corazón es un músculo caprichoso, que hace cada vez mas patente su voz si no se le quiere escuchar.

Ahora nuevamente en el trabajo y ahora ya no viviendo juntos Kagome e Inuyasha sentían que se extrañaban el uno al otro, que si bien es cierto que de cualquier forma se veían dado que eran compañeros de trabajo ahora ya no era lo mismo, pese a que hablaban sin represión no era lo mismo, la ausencia de ese ser cuando Inuyasha dormía le hacia sentir malestar, extrañaba su presencia en el piso, su piel sobre la de el, su calor y su ternura.

Kagome por su parte también extrañaba a inuyasha y su carácter, por lo menos lo que recordaba los últimos días, dado que el vaya que sabia como hacerla sentir…. Y el tiempo del trabajo no era suficiente.

La amistad entre los dos era algo bueno, pero… no era suficiente, pero no había marcha atrás, el defendería su libertad y usaría su derecho a no querer mas algo con alguien para no enfrentar mas situaciones crueles, y ella por su parte no olvidaría de que aunque lo amase el nunca la amaría, y que lo mejor seria seguir con su vida y seguir con el curso que le había dado, al lado de Kouga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

-hola Kagome puedo pasar?-

-claro Miroku sabes que siempre eres bienvenido-

Era un día mas de trabajo en aquella corporación, Inuyasha se había ausentado pero no tardaría, a su ver la amistad que mantenían ellos dos realmente les había hecho bien, Kagome había vuelto a tener esa sonrisa a flor de piel, e Inuyasha por su parte se veía e n calma, en paz, siendo así, si los dos se complementaban Miroku no entendía el porque no daban el siguiente paso, por ello estaba con Kagome, sin inuyasha merodeando tal vez seria el momento oportuno para hablar de una vez por todas con Kagome y saber que es lo que estaba pasando, no es que le gustaba meterse en las vidas de los demás, de hecho eso era de las cosas que mas detestaba, porque preocuparse por los demás si con el mismo tenia y bastaba, pero en esta ocasión haría una excepción, pues no eran dos extraños aquellos dos, si no que les había tomado cariño.

Miroku tomo aire profundamente tratando de darse valor y tener la suficiente destreza para lograr su cometido… saber la verdad sin presionar a Kagome.

-y dime Miroku…¿a que has venido el día de hoy?- dijo ella que se encontraba en su escritorio sonriéndole, que tonta había sido en no confiar un poco mas en Miroku, pues aunque el aparentara ser un hombre que no pensaba en nadie y que además coleccionaba mujeres cual trofeo, sabia que en el corazón de Miroku era alguien mas profundo con nobles sentimientos, aunque el no se dejase externarlos.

-solo he venido a saludarte Kagome¿o es que acaso ya inuyasha me ha restringido las visitas?- dijo el, había sido un tanto inquisitivo pero si notaba nerviosismo en ella seria señal de que sus sospechas andaban por buen rumbo.

-¿como que Inuyasha te ha restringido las visitas…de que me estas hablando?- dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

-_lo sabia, una pequeña reacción, pero lo ha hecho_- pendo Miroku, entonces podría seguir adelante.

Miroku tomo por la mano a Kagome y la dirigió a uno de esos sillones que tenia en la oficina, dado que si ella seguía detrás de ese escritorio seguramente se escudaría ante su posición de mando y no lograría nada con ello.

-Kagome, quiero que hablemos con sinceridad, por favor siéntate aquí y sincérate conmigo.

Kagome seguía sin entender una palabra de Miroku¿que es lo que quería?. Pero algo le decía que era tiempo de ponerse nerviosa por lo que habría de pasar en adelante. Finalmente los dos tomaron asiento en el sillón de tres plazas, de manera que no tuviesen que estar juntos pero que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar mirándose a la cara.

-miroku me preocupa tu solemnidad, dime que es lo que esta pasando-

-kagome quiero que seas sincera conmigo, e esperado a que tu misma me lo confesaras, pero veo que tal vez no lo harás, por favor créeme, soy una persona de confiar pero es que no entiendo ciertas cosas y quisiera entenderlas…¿estas dispuesta a confiar en mi y sincerarte?- dijo el chico que le hablaba con toda serenidad, sus ojos azules denotaban verdad, es cierto, Kagome había aprendido a creer en Miroku, el e inuyasha era lo que tenia en España y esta vez sabia que no se equivocaba en confiar en el.

-si…si Miroku confió y estoy dispuesta- dijo ella.

-esta bien entonces hablemos, nadie podrá interrumpirnos, y no te preocupes por Inuyasha que el no llegara pronto y lo que sea que me digas nadie mas lo sabrá, estas de acuerdo?-

-si Miroku estoy de acuerdo pero no entiendo que tiene que ver inuyasha en aquello que quieres saber- dijo ella comenzaba a dudar, Miroku comenzaba a hacer énfasis en Inuyasha… ¿acaso sabría algo?

De acuerdo, ella estaba lista, tendría que ser cuidadoso, no quería obligarla pero tampoco debía de darle suficiente espacio para que desviara las preguntas y sus respuestas, había que ser directo para lograrlo. Miroku aclaro un poco su garganta y entonces comenzó.

-kagome, se que no es mi problema, ni mi asunto, pero…te he visto en estas ultimas fechas mas feliz, como si hubiese recuperado algo perdido-

Kagome le miro interrogativa mientras contestaba.

-creo que si Miroku, pero eso ya te lo había dicho, ya no me siento tan sola como antes, además se que puedo contar con ustedes, contigo e inuyasha-

-exacto a eso me refiero, específicamente con Inuyasha es cuando te he visto mas feliz que en cualquier otro momento, prácticamente desprendes luz en su presencia¿es que acaso entre ustedes hay algo?-

Kagome se sorprendió, entonces si se notaba que estaba feliz al lado de inuyasha… había que evadirlo o terminaría sabiendo los pormenores…

-a a aalgo entre nosotros?-

-si, eso mismo he dicho que hay entre ustedes-

-nada Miroku, una amistad solamente-

-pues permíteme diferir Kagome y espero que no te sientas agredida pero, los hechos muestran otra cosa-

no puede ser, que es lo que sabe Miroku, que decirle, debía saber que tan al tanto estaba el, de lo contrario ella misma terminaría por echarse de cabeza.

-a que te refieres, que hechos?-

Miroku sabia que Kagome era un hueso duro de roer y estaba preparado para ello, si Kagome hubiese declarado todo desde el principio seria sospechoso.

-bueno, es que… creo que ustedes dos tienen historia juntos, lo que se es lo siguiente, son del mismo país, estudiaron en la misma universidad, creo que se conocían desde antes, además aun recuerdo la sorpresa que se llevaron ambos cuando se vieron en la sala de reuniones así como el nerviosismo de ustedes, ahora que te conozco se cuales son tus acciones cuando estas nerviosa, de mi amigo ya lo sabia. Además cuando ambos tuvieron un distanciamiento inuyasha tuvo un humor de perros y tu querida Kagome parecías ser solo la sombra de quien conocí, por mas fuerte que aparentaras ser a mi no pudiste engañarme. Además cuando te lleve a aquella fiesta, en donde te encontraste con inuyasha… bueno… parecía que se entendían muy bien a la hora de bailar, se notaba que había cierta complicidad entre ustedes… y ese beso, bueno en mi vida había presenciado algo así, había chispas, había magia, encuentro, amor, pasión y muchas cosas mas…-

-miroku, no es lo que tu piensas yo…-

-espera kagome, déjame terminar… habían dicho mucho en ese beso, ese no se da tan fácil sin haber conocido bien antes a la persona y si no se le amara, aunque lo niegues no me quitaras de esa reflexión, después supe de una pelea fuerte entre ustedes dos y las cosas empeoraron para ambos, luego lo de Onigumo y como Inuyasha estuvo certeramente ahí para protegerte, como se preocupo por ti y te cuido como nunca antes lo había visto, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, atento y cariñoso por alguien, como si tuviese realmente algo por lo cual vivir, y me di cuenta de que ese algo eras tu. Además note como se comportaban ustedes, como se abrazaban y esperaban anhelantes, todo ese cariño que se profesaron, la felicidad que se veía en sus rostros, no es algo que se pueda esconder, y ahora que han reanudado su amistad se les ve tan bien, tan bien que causan envidia, estando juntos los veo y se que se complementan, no puede ser otra cosa ustedes tienen mucha historia juntos, y hay algo mas que amistad entre ustedes-

Kagome le miraba sorprendida, ella misma no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio que sonaba todo cuando se juntaban las piezas, si, de esa forma parecía todo tan evidente y contundente pero que hacer entonces.

-se miroku que si lo pones así todo suena obvio pero no hay mas que una sincera amistad entre Inuyasha y yo, y si tal vez me veas feliz es que…- y callo, no tenia una explicación lógica o convincente para que Miroku le creyera. El por su parte dejo escapan una sonrisa, la había acorralado al final de cuentas.

-vamos Kagome, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, no se puede ocultar lo evidente, además aceptaste ser sincera conmigo, es solo que requiero saberlo, me importas mucho, tu e Inuyasha realmente me importan, y esto no es muy común en mi, quiero saber que es lo que pasa, porque si hay tanto cariño entre ustedes ninguno se atreve a dar el siguiente paso…- dijo el, pero por dentro se decía a si mismo que en realidad si sabia porque inuyasha no daba el siguiente paso, también sabia un poco de su historia con inuyasha, pero quería saber la versión de Kagome así como sus sentimientos.

Kagome desvió la mirada, por una parte no sabia que tan bueno seria confesarle todo a Miroku, que aunque fuese su amigo también lo era de Inuyasha¿y si le decía algo, no sabia que Miroku no lo haría, pues a pesar de todo sabia como era el en realidad y si ella se lo pedía el se quedaría callado, pero es que no seria nada cómodo que el se enterara, después la convivencia entre los tres podría ser diferente, pero Miroku ya tenia toda una hipótesis elaborada de su relación, y por Dios que no estaba nada errado, solo pocos sabían su historia con Inuyasha, todos lejos de España por supuesto, pero miroku era alguien de quien confiar después de todo y por mas que lo evadiera o negara el no le creería, además… le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de despejar un poco su mente. Suspiro un poco sabiendo que la decisión ya estaba tomada,y pasara lo que pasara debía afrontarlo.

Suspiro un poco llevando su vista al techo, tal vez pidiendo inspiración divina o algún tipo de ayuda, se acomodo su falda para bajarla un poco, después su flequillo y su cabello, tratando de ganar tiempo para serenarse y escoger bien sus palabras. Finalmente volvió la mirada a la de Miroku la cual le observaba detenidamente.

-esta bien miroku, no podré convencerte de nada a menos que sea la verdad, esto es algo que pocos saben, y me apena contártelo, no se como cambien las cosas entre los tres ni lo que pienses después de esto de Inuyasha y de mi, pero antes decirlo por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás a Inuyasha, por favor, esto es algo muy personal- dijo ella con insistencia. Miroku la observo, parecía estar un poco ansiosa.

-Inuyasha no lo sabrá, lo prometo y no pienso juzgarles de ninguna manera, no podría, no soy el indicado para ello- kagome agradeció esto con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-gracias, pues bueno…-suspiro un poco-si hay historia entre inuyasha y yo, lo conocía de antes, hace seis o siete años, cuando recién comencé la universidad y… fuimos amigos, amigos muy cercanos- sus ojos se desviaron un poco ante el recuerdo de todas aquellas bellas vivencias del pasado.

-miroku la vida no es fácil tenlo por seguro, y si no fuese por esos seres maravillosos que se atraviesan en la vida esta carecería de sentido, Inuyasha llego a mi vida en un momento en el que no lo esperaba, antipático y prepotente al principio, pero logre ver mas allá de esa careta y logramos comprendernos… a ser amigos realmente, a estar completa con el, inuyasha para mi en ese momento era maravilloso, no había nadie mas para mi, me ayudaba, me protegía, era mi amigo, confidente, defensor… era muchas cosas, a su lado era…muy feliz si tuviera que escoger un momento en el cual pudiese morir en ese mismo momento, sin lugar a dudas seria en ese tiempo, cuando el me completaba, era plena a su lado, y si, alguna vez estuve enamorada de el, sin que me diera cuenta logro cautivar mi corazón, pensé que tal vez yo también podría tener un espacio en el suyo, nunca lo supe, pero creo que eso no sucedió-.

Callo un poco mientras Miroku se comenzaba a dar cuenta de la importancia que tenia esa confesión, era por demás intimo, seguro que Kagome le tendría mucha confianza para confesar aquello, pero sabia que aun venia mas. 

-si es así kagome no entiendo porque el actuar tan extraño de ustedes dos, a veces tan cercanos y otras tantas hiriéndose- Kagome asintió con los ojos cerrados, sabia que Miroku tenia razón pero había que explicarle lo que fue después ded ello.

-si, pero como dije, la vida no es nada fácil.. y no lo fue,Inuyasha se fue, vino a España, y mantuvimos el contacto, siempre en amistad, pero conoció a alguien y entonces perdió el interés en seguir con nuestra amistad, me sentí herida, un distanciamiento que me cambio, lo extrañe sin dudas, lo espere y me desespere, pero me di cuenta de que la persona que yo ame y a quien extrañaba ya no existía, el había cambiado y sin darme cuenta yo también lo hice y entonces la vida siguió-

Miroku comenzó a atar cabos, la historia que Kagome le contaba compaginaba con la de inuyasha, entonces existió un tiempo en el cual los dos estaban enamorados, locamente enamorados y sin embargo nunca supieron a ciencia cierta si eran correspondidos, aunque después se distanciaran, y sabia por quien tenia nombre, kikyo y Kagura, inuyasha estaba lastimado, pero algo no encajaba, Inuyasha dejo entre ver que Kagome había cambiado, y ella omitió ese detalle, bueno tal vez en otro momento lo sabría porque su objetivo principal había sido logrado.

-pero ahora los dos están aquí, y se nota que aun existe amistad y cariño, yo diría que mas que cariño hay amor entre ustedes y no me lo puedes negar, creo que aun estas enamorada de inuyasha-

Kagome lo interrumpió.

-no, miroku yo tengo una vida de donde provengo y esta no gira alrededor de inuyasha, **nuestras vidas al final de cuentas son vidas paralelas, no volverán a cruzarse, digamos que este es un pequeño trance que en poco tiempo acabara, el seguirá aquí y yo me marchare, y cada quien retomara su rumbo**, yo tengo algo que hacer allá, tengo un compromiso yo… estoy comprometida con alguien y al regresar me casare…-

-queeee-

-si bueno, lamento no haberlo mencionado antes, pero no le vi el caso a presentarme y decir "hola mucho gusto soy Kagome Higurashi y estoy comprometida y en cuento regrese me casare", seria tonto, además yo no podría hacerle eso a Kouga, le estoy muy agradecida y…-

-espera, hacerle que a Kouga? Supongo que ese es el nombre de tu prometido, pero si mencionaste eso significa que lo has pensado, significa que no estas tan segura de querer casarte-

-espera Miroku no malinterpretes-

-kagome no se como sea tu relación con tu prometido, pero lo que si se es que ustedes dos, Inuyasha y tu, son muy felices si están juntos, podría atreverme a asegurar que ustedes dos…bueno, olvida esto ultimo, mejor quiero saber que es lo que pasa contigo –kagome, que sientes por inuyasha, se sincera, quiero que tu misma te escuches esta vez.-

-yo… yo…… no lo se, miroku no lo se, pero lo que si se es que nos hemos hecho daño y que no quiero mas de eso, no se que siento pero quiero tener su amistad, con eso me basta, no lo quiero fuera de mi vida se que al final lo estará, y yo estaré con alguien maravilloso, solo su amistad me basta, es nuestra relación mas sana y quiero seguir así, en este estado de felicidad que me encuentro con su amistad, pues no habrá mas, quiero disfrutar de este momento y es todo, después, después el destino se cumplirá-

-y para ti cual es tu destino.

-que ambos hagamos nuestras vidas lejos y que yo me case con –kouga, después todo es incierto-

-Kagome creo que deberían hablar Inuyasha y tu, creo que tienen que aclarar esto-

-no es necesario, hay cosas que se sobre entienden y no quiero perturbar estos momentos, no quiero mas peleas, y no intentes nada, así estamos bien, por favor no menciones ni insinúes nada, por favor-

-esta bien Kagome, estas en tu derecho, aunque tengo mis reservas, no diré nada-

-Gracias-

Habían pasado algunos minutos después de esta conversación cuando Inuyasha entro a la oficina de Kagome, ella se encontraba en el sillón junto a Miroku, y al verlos parecían prácticamente confidentes.

¿pasa algo?- dijo Inuyasha sospechando algo aunque no sabría decir a ciencia cierta que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-no amigo, no pasa nada, es solo que he decidido hacerle compañía a Kagome para no dejarla sola en lo que tu regresabas- Inuyasha miro a Miroku sus instintos le decían que eso no era del todo cierto, Kagome se encontraba un poco sonrojada, hermosa desde su punto de vista, así que por el momento no armaría revuelo.

-pues ya estoy aquí, así que Kagome¿nos vamos?- dijo esto extendiendo una mano hacia Kagome, cuando ella lo vio solo pudo sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, estaba ahí con su mano extendida, con esos hermosos ojos ámbar y todo ese aire misterioso y encantados al mismo tiempo, pareciendo un príncipe esperando por ella, Kagome solo asintió, tomo la mano de el y se levanto, en cuanto lo hizo Inuyasha la acerco a un costado suyo, sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras con la otra mano tomaba las cosas de ella y se disponía a salir, Kagome para entonces sabia que miroku tal vez estuviese maquinando muchas cosas, pero que importaba lo que el pensara, estar así con Inuyasha era lo importante.

-sabes Kagome te protegeré de este pervertido, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el aparentando seriedad pero a leguas se podría notar que estaba bromeando, el que no hacia bromas por su carácter quería hacerlo, estaba con Kagome y con Miroku que bien o mal se había convertido en su compañero de aventuras y confidente… estando con esas dos personas era otro.-

-kagome rió ante esa situación, hizo una mueca de damisela en peligro pronuncio "ohh mi héroe" y se abrazo a el. Miroku por su parte hizo una mueca queriendo aparentar lo ofendido que lo había dejado el comentario de Inuyasha.

-te equivocas inuyasha por ahora o intentare nada con kagome, tengo mis principios y limites, además no muerdo…muy duro…jajaja-

Inuyasha gruño un poco, pero sabia de había de dejarlo pasar, pues el no hablaba en serio...

-Vamos Kagome se nos hace tarde-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Inuyasha estaba en el piso de Kagome ayudándole con las cosas, además de que ella le había prometido una cena y ese día la cobraría.

El estar juntos además de el trabajo era algo que los reconfortaba, era divertido estar así, el molestando y ella gruñendo, ella cobrándosela y el vociferando, era como un juego de dos niños, kagome había acompañado a Miroku e Inuyasha a algunas reuniones después, pero prefería estar en sus cosas y no estar en al que grupo que aunque no eran malos chicos en realidad había algo en ellos que la hacia dudar… Inuyasha por su parte prefería asegurarse que Kagome estuviese bien.

Pero ahí estaban ellos dos próximos a cenar, solo había que esperar a que terminada el tiempo en el horno, Kagome se había esmerado, pero como ya no había nada mas por hacer mientras eso sucedía habían ido a donde la sala que tenia una gran pantalla de plasma y comenzaron a ver una película, el acunandola y ella descansando en el, con las luces apagadas, era agradable estar en esa situación, su aroma lo embriagaba, y por su parte el calor que Inuyasha le proporcionaba a Kagome hacia que ella se tranquilizara, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta estaban cayendo en una atmósfera muy intima, inuyasha había bajado su rostro hacia ella y ella había hecho lo propio levantando su rostro, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y el sintió un vuelco en el corazón que lo hizo estremecer, cierto es que Kagome tenia unos ojos hermosos color chocolate, pero en ese momento nuevamente noto un brillo especial, un brillo que no había podido ver en otros ojos, lo estremecía y lo incitaba al mismo tiempo hablándole que debía besarla,después de todo siempre lo deseó.

Poco a poco los dos ante esa situación se acercaron un poco mas y otro poco mas, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto escucharon un toquido en la puerta.

-esperas a alguien mas?-

-no, a quien iba a esperar Inuyasha si casi no conozco a nadie- Inuyasha arrugo el ceño, tenia razón pero entonces quien podría ser.

-iré a ver-, dijo ella pero fue detenida por Inuyasha.

-te acompaño- Kagome rio un poco, otra vez Inuyasha exagerando.

-no es necesario, mejor quédate aquí que en un momento vuelvo además a quien habría de temerle si Onigumo ya no puede hacer nada?-

-Aun si iré, y no hay nada para que lo impidas kagome- dijo el mientras se levantaba y con las luces apagadas tomaba a Kagome y la llevaba junto con el hacia la puerta.

Otro toquido se escucho.

-vamos Kagome no puedo creer que me lo hagas, no puede ser que no estés, ábreme-

Kagome se sorprendió, ella conocía esa voz, así que olvidándose de todo abrió a toda velocidad.

-sangooo!- dijo Kagome al vislumbrar a su amiga en el pasillo, simplemente se le fue enzima y la abrazo. Sango le respondió de igual fuerza, al fin después de dos largos meses había podido volver a ver a su amiga del alma, por Dios que la había extrañado, aunque estuviesen en contacto le extrañaba.

Kagome estaba feliz de tenerla ahí, en España, aunque bien no había sido avisada de ese viaje de Sango, peor ahora estaba frente a su apartamento, su amiga, viajando medio mundo para poder verla y eso se lo agradecía desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

Inuyasha las observaba d dentro del piso, si, esa era Sango, la incondicional de Kagome, por ahora no habría mucho por hacer.

-oh sango que alegría verte, no te esperaba, nadie me aviso, como te fue en tu viaje, como has estado, que tal todo por allá, que feliz soy, cuanto tiempo estarás…-

Sango sonrió al escuchar a Kagome tan entusiasmada como siempre.

-Kagme tranquila y te contestare cada una de tus preguntas, pero por ahora vengo algo molida, el viaje es largo, y el avión no es muy placentero cuando se esta tantas horas en vuelo, podrías darme hospedaje?-

-ah, si claro pasa…- entonces recordó un pequeño detalle, Inuyasha se encontraba ahí eso no lo sabia para nada Sango, pero ya era tarde para esconderlo, retuvo el aire y le cedió el paso.

El piso se encontraba a oscuras, aunque se podía vislumbrar algunas cosas debido al resplandor que emitía la tv, estaba puesta una película. Kagome entro justo después de ella encendió las luces.

Sango vio algo que no creía factible, delante de ella se encontraba ese hombre de mirada dorada que había sido la sombra, fantasma, tormento pesadilla y amor de su amiga, estaba ahí en el mismo sitio que Kagome, no podía ser, ellos dos juntos…

Al observarle el se veía un poco mas maduro, con esa ropa tan formal, era innegable que se veía apuesto, pero si regresaba su mirada comprendería un poco mas la situación, Inuyasha no llevaba puesto el saco, había notado la corbata y los zapatos de el en la sala justo donde seguro estaban hacia poco, y al observar a Kagome se dio cuenta de que ella también se encontraba descalza con la blusa de fuera y sonrojada muy sonrojada.. Sango estaba atónita, es algo que no se esperaba y que era lo peor que pudiera sucederle a su amiga.

Kagome observaba como Sango e Inuyasha se sostenían la mirada, quería decir algo pero no sabia exactamente que decir, sabia lo que Sango pensaba sobre Inuyasha y estaba frente de ella en su apartamento.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que reino por unos instantes. Finalmente inuyasha hablo.

-hola Sango, hace tiempo que no te veo- sango salio de su ensimismamiento y dado su estado de shock respondió con voz queda.

-si, hola inuyasha-

-eehh sango, ven te ayudare a acomodar tus cosas. Dicho esto Kagome jalo a sango mientras llevaba una de sus valijas hacia su recamara.

Sango salio de ese estado y miraba sorprendida a Kagome a la vez de inquisidora.

-que hace el aquí?-

-vino a cenar, aun no comenzamos así que cenaras con nosotros-

-de que hablas, mírate, no me digas que solo iban a cenar- Kagome miro sus ropas, no había nada de malo en ellas, solo se había desfajado para su comodidad además de estar descalza al igual que inuyasha… ya, ya entendió a lo que ella se refería.

-estábamos viendo una película en lo que la cena esta lista, eso es todo-

-pero que hace aquí Kagome, porque estas con el, porque estas cenando con el si deberías echarlo a patadas, es mas yo misma lo haré por ti-

Kagome tomo por el brazo a Sango y seriamente le dijo

-no, no lo echaras, eres mi amiga, te Quero y entiendo porque lo quieres hacer, pero hay cosas que no conoces y no puedes actuar si no las conoces, así que espera y te lo explicare todo en cuanto se marche, por ahora no digas nada, promételo sango.

Sango no había visto tanta determinación en Kagome, sabia que hablaba en serio, no es que le diera miedo, al final de cuentas era su amiga, pero alguien como Inuyasha, ese ser que le había hecho tanto daño de nuevo había entrado en la vida de Kagome y ella sabia perfectamente lo que se avecinada con ello. Se mordió el labio tratando de controlarse.

.-esta bien Kagome no haré nada, pero hablaremos-

-esta bien, ahora sígueme-

Fueron a Inuyasha el cual ya para entonces se encontraba con el calzado puesto, la corbata y su saco.

-a donde vas?-

-creo que por ahora es mejor retirarme, Sango esta cansada y creo que después de este tiempo separadas tienen cosas de que hablar-

-no, inuyasha no te vayas, quédate a cenar, se nos unirá Sango, además es solo una cena-

Inuyasha lo dudo un poco, la mirada de sango no era la mas agradable, pero por otra parte no quería hacerle ese desaire a Kagome, pero el realmente no se sentía cómodo con esa situación, y no estaba para soportar ese tipo de miradas ni para rendirle cuentas a nadie, sango era amiga de Kagome pero sabia que no le tenia buena estima, su instinto se lo dictaba.

-no, es mejor que me retire, nos veremos mañana en el trabajo- dicho esto se acerco a kagome y dándole un beso en la mejilla de dijo –Adiós Kagome- dicho esto salio del apartamento dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Kagome poso una mano sobre el lugar donde Inuyasha le había plasmadazo ese delicado beso, era tierno, era un beso de amigos nada mas, pero a ella, a ella le había encantado. Sango al ver en esa posición a su amiga carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de la chica, fue cuando Kagome reacciono y giro hacia sango.

-ok Kagome comienza desde el principio, pues por lo que veo hay mucho mucho por decir.-… dijo Sango con mirada inquisidora y los brazos cruzados, no permitiría que un amiga volviese a sufrir por ese mequetrefe.

**Continuara…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

**N/A:** hola chicas al fin otra entrega mas, gracias por esperar a este capitulo, no tenia idea de cómo plasmar mis ideas para seguirlo y dado que no soy de las que hacen borradores, no tenia una secuencia especifica solo ideas, pero así soy, me siento frente a la computadora y dejo fluir la historia, espero este capitulo les halla gustado, en un principio pensé en hacerlo mas grande, o mas bien que avanzara mas, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había crecido lo suficiente así que mejor lo reservare para el siguiente capitulo.

Ahora que les puedo decir…Sango llego y no le parece nada lo que vio, recordemos que ella estuvo junto a Kagome y fue testigo de la parte difícil de esta historia, por otro lado tenemos ya la confesión de Kagome a miroku, aunque olvido la parte del porque de su dolor y que inuyasha había sido el causante, pero entiendan que ahora kagome quiere tener la amistad de inuyasha, solo eso, y que miroku es amigo de ambos así que ella no era quien para enterarle de los detalles, además eso seria mejor para ella, no seria ni doloroso ni causaría lastima.

Espero les halla gustado si es así por favor déjenme un comentario, y si no es así déjenme saberlo.

Gracias a **elizita-kag-lu****, moro y momo **por leerme y apoyarme, sus porras me han hecho sentir muy bien, gracias por estar conmigo amigas.

Les prometo escribir pronto y subir en cuanto pueda el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen comentarios por favor, esa es mi única recompensa, bueno eso aparte de su cariño jejeje.

A por cierto esta vez son las 3:26 am pero según yo ya termine re de revisar la ortografía, haber como se lee mañana cuando lo publique.

Nos leemos luego

**Pen-aome.**


	17. tu y yo

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 17 "tu y yo"**

Kagome quedo muda por unos segundos, la actitud de Sango no había cambiado y no esperaba en si que lo hiciera, pero esta vez se notaba el malestar en ella. Trato de evadir el tema.

-no preferirías que lo hiciera después de cenar? Creo que es mejor que te relajes y después de cenar hablaremos lo que quieras- dijo ella amablemente tratando de evadir el tema, sabia que era poco probable que funcionara, pero de cualquier forma lo intentaría.

-Kagome no me vengas con rodeos, ¡quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando¡-

-si, y lo sabrás pero ahora no es el momento, ahora pasa y cenemos- dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía a la cocina y traía lo indispensable para cenar. Sango Bufo y empuño las manos, por ahora sabia que no le sacaría nada a su amiga.

La cena fue callada, Sango mirándola inquisidoramente y Kagome evadiendo esta mirada. Al terminar las dos Sango comenzó de nuevo con esa conversación pendiente,

-Kagome que es lo que pasa? Y no me vengas con mas cuentos exijo saber la verdad!!- dijo Sango de forma esta vez autoritaria.

-¿me estas exigiendo?, vamos Sango que este no es el modo para pedirlo ni tampoco es el modo para que yo reaccione y haga lo que tu me pides…-

-esta bien Kagome, tal vez estoy algo alterada pero no podrías esperar menos de mi, viajo la mitad del mundo y cuando te busco te encuentro junto con ese… ese engendro-

Kagome río, bien eso era lo que Inuyasha representaba para su amiga, pero no lo representaba para ella, su concepto de Inuyasha difería bastante a lo que su amiga alguna vez podría pensar.

-no Sango, ese engendro es Inuyasha y no es necesario que lo llames de forma tan despectiva…-

-No Kagome, no me vengas con clases de buenos modales, si a los animales hay que tratarlos como tales y ese seudo hombre no es mas que un animal, y es mas no entiendo porque lo defiendes tanto, lo que me lleva de regreso al punto del querer saber que es lo que hacia Inuyasha contigo-

-ese seudo hombre como lo llamas es Inuyasha, y estoy con el porque querámoslo o no debemos estar juntos, trabajamos en el mismo proyecto y estamos encargados de las mismas cosas para la fusión, es lógico que pasemos tiempo juntos- dijo Kagome en tono sereno, si antes estaba nerviosa se le había quitado por completo al escuchar los insultos que Sango le profería a Inuyasha, cuando después de todo si ella sufrió fue por su decisión, en parte ella misma tuvo la culpa, así que no permitiría tales ponderaciones.

Sango estaba sorprendida, así que los dos trabajaban juntos, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, como era posible que el destino fuese tan cruel con su amiga como para hacer que Inuyasha aparezca una vez mas en su vida!!.

-y porque no me lo habías dicho Kagome, nadie estaba enterado de esto?- Kagome sonrió con cierta ironía y exhalo profundamente.

-Ven Sango este no es el lugar adecuado, que te parece si pasamos a la recamara- Sango miro atónita a Kagome , ella parecía no haberle puesto atención a lo que le acababa de preguntar.

-Kagome no me cambies el tema ni quieras huir-

-Sango, no pienso huir solo que aquí me parece un tanto incomodo.

La llevo hacia su recamara, misma que tenia ese bello balcón que le daba una vista espectacular de Madrid. Hizo que Sango se sentara cerca del balcón y ella se sentó al lado de su amiga, tal vez al ver la belleza de los cielos nocturnos su amiga tuviese un poco de mayor comprensión y tal vez llegase a entenderla.

-¿no es hermoso?-

-de que me estas hablando Kagome?-

-el cielo, especialmente el cielo nocturno, ahí esta sobre nosotros observando nuestras vidas y aconteceres, observando la historia de los humanos durante miles de años, y a la vez están para brindarle consuelo y esperanza a quien lo requieran, si tan solo se dignan a observarlo-

-Kagome estas devuelta desviando el tema, no te olvides, quiero saber el porque no me habías comentado algo tan importante como que Inuyasha estuviera contigo trabajando- Kagome suspiro y aun con la mirada fija en el cielo comenzó a hablar.

-dicen que el destino de cada uno de nosotros esta marcado por las estrellas, otros dicen que todos nosotros no tenemos nada escrito que andamos como hojas al viento de forma aleatoria, sin saber que es lo que pasara en el siguiente momento, pero sabes, yo creo que nuestra vida va entre estas dos teorías, andamos por la vida de forma aleatoria, pero a la vez hay ciertas cosas que pasaran en nuestra vida, digamos ciertos puntos que pasaran no importa lo que hagamos, ciertas cosas que se deben cumplir- dijo Kagome de forma profunda y pacifica, pareciera que en cuestión de minutos era otra, de ser la chica nerviosa ante la situación ahora estaba ahora hablándole profundamente a Sango cuando debería estar nerviosa o alterada, su comportamiento era… prácticamente incomprensible.

-no entiendo a que viene esto con lo que te estoy preguntando… Kagome no me des mas largas, que sabes que no soy muy paciente-

-Sango si tanto lo quieres saber, creo que para bien o para mal me debía encontrar nuevamente con Inuyasha, recuerda que durante mucho tiempo lo desee, ahora son diferentes las circunstancias pero de cualquier forma el momento llego cuando menos lo esperaba, y ahora estoy compartiendo un pequeño momento con el, después nuevamente todo volverá a ser aleatorio. En cuanto al porque no te dije nada acerca de que sin quererlo trabajo al lado suyo es muy sencillo, no valía la pena decirlo, eso los preocuparía y ustedes no podrían hacer nada al respecto, solo crearía problemas este conocimiento- Kagome dirigió su mirada a su amiga, Sango la miraba un tanto contrariada, las palabras que Kagome le había proferido eran reflexivas y esa actitud de Kagome tan apacible no era muy de su amiga, parecía que hubiese cambiado algo en ella, de cualquier forma en cierto modo Kagome tenia razón, solo se hubieran preocupado…

-Kagome esta bien lo que quieras, pero aun así debiste decírmelo, lo comprendería…-

-Sango estas segura que lo comprenderías? Yo creo que te hubieses alterado muchísimo-

-bueno tal vez así sea, pero no puedes culparme, si se porque lo viví junto a ti, se por todo lo que pasaste con inuyasha, y ese amor que le tenias, te hizo demasiado daño kagome, todo fue para mal, me toco vivirlo contigo, en cuanto estabas mejor siempre había algo de el que volvía a derrumbarte, siempre lo mismo, no podías ser feliz por ese tipo, no sabes como me gustaría que jamás hubiese aparecido en tu vida, y ahora que estas bien vuelve a aparecer en el mapa, y estas sola aquí, sin apoyo para que no vuelvas a caer, no cuando tienes todo para ser feliz ahora al lado de kouga- Sango callo un poco pero eso le hizo reaccionar, había algo que no era normal no importa su trabajo y que Inuyasha estaba en el…

-Kagome, de cualquier manera, que hacia Inuyasha en tu apartamento, por muy colaboradores que sean, estas no son horas de trabajo, y la forma en que estaban no era la de dos compañeros de trabajo-

-si, es cierto no lo era, es complicado Sango pero después de que nos vimos nuevamente y que convivimos han pasado cosas, algunas buenas, otras malas, pero lo importante es que somos amigos, después de todo o hay que preocuparse, he logrado superar el asunto y ahora soy una mujer madura Sango, no me abato tan fácil, de cualquier forma inuyasha no es un ogro, es cierto que tiene un carácter voluble, pero no es malo, y no quiero que lo veas así, si en todo esto la mitad de la culpa la tuve yo por no poner un limite, pero estoy bien, mis sentimientos hacia Inuyasha han cambiado, solo quiero valorar los buenos ratos y no amargarme la vida, si esta aquí es porque hemos llegado a tener amistad- decía Kagome, ella sabia que lo que salía de su boca no era completamente cierto, pero Sango no la entendería del todo, y era lógico si de cualquier forma ni ella misma se entendía con respecto a Inuyasha. Sango estaba a su vez pasmada por la serenidad en que Kagome se expresaba, parecía casi casi en una forma fría de expresarse, como si quisiera evitar sacar sus emociones a flote, como si no quisiera que ella se diera cuenta de ello, pero conocía a su amiga, sabia que algo no andaba bien, de cualquier forma inuyasha podría ser muy dañino para su amiga.

-Kagome pero es que deberías de evitar todo contacto con el, no es seguro, de cualquier forma el terminara lastimándote otra vez…-

Sango fue interrumpida por Kagome.

-no veo el caso, además es casi imposible, no pienso en renunciar a mi trabajo al igual que el no lo hará, y no me dañara otra vez porque yo no lo permitiré, además es solo amistad, nada mas, si ahora estoy con Kouga… una amistad eso es todo, y que mas querías que hiciera, tampoco no podía aislarme, si lo tenia en frente, además el me ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo, mas de lo que crees el me… digamos que esta vez es diferente, además te aseguro que ya lo supere y soy capaz de convivir con el sin que pase algo en mi- 

dijo Kagome, otra vez mintiendo, pero no quería decirle el asunto con Onigumo, eso seria solo empeorar las cosas, seria bueno para que supiera que Inuyasha la ayudo, pero la pondría también al grado de la histeria, por otra parte tampoco seria conveniente que supiera que Inuyasha aun podía surtir efecto en ella, no tendría caso si solo faltaba poco para su regreso y retomaría todo aquello que dejo en su país así que si lo mantenía en secreto pasaría como algo que nunca sucedió.

Sango lo medito un poco, tenia sus dudas, pero también sabia que Kagome había avanzado muchísimo desde ese tropezón de vida que había dado al enamorarse de Inuyasha, pero también sabia que Kagome no olvidaba nunca, y si era así, no había olvidado a Inuyasha del todo, eso no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero… no podría convencerla de que le dijera mas…

-ya veo… no me agrada la idea kagome pero no puedo gobernar en tu vida, por tu bien espero que hayas sido sincera conmigo, porque si no la que sufrirá las consecuencias serás tu…-

-estoy conciente Sango por eso me he manejado con precaución. Pero ahora dime ¿Por qué no me avisaste de tu llegada?

-jajaja bueno, es que quería darte una sorpresa-

-y como están todos, como esta mi mama y mis hermanos, como esta Kouga, cuéntamelo todo-

Sango sonrió, bien por ahora no mas tema Inuyasha, y aunque estaba molida quería hablar con su amiga.

-bueno tu mama esta perfecta, aunque se que interiormente se muere de ganas por volverte a ver, en cuanto a tus hermanos… bien ellos están bien ya sabes, como siempre, y Kouga, el hombre se la vive anhelando el día que vuelvas, nunca he visto a un novio mas ansioso, creo que hasta se ha dado un tiempo entre las ocupaciones del hospital para terminar de organizar todo lo de su boda, e inclusive esta comenzando a amueblar su nuevo hogar…-

-nuevo hogar?, a que te refieres?-

-este bueno… lo que pasa es que… he metido la pata, Dios porque no puedo guardar sorpresas.

-habla-

-Kagome esto era sorpresa y lo he arruinado, así que bueno no me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga, así que tu tendrás que fingir sorpresa cuando el te lo diga, pero… bueno Kouga ha comprado casa para ti, para cuando se casen y la ha estado amueblando, esta quedando bien, te lo aseguro, es solo que es una sorpresa un gesto que quiso hacer Kouga para contigo-

Kagome quedo atónita, una casa!! Y Kouga la estaba amueblando y alistando para ella, que lindo era un detalle muy lindo y ella pensando en tantas cosas. Pero decidió seguir con la conversación y no hablar mas del asunto que por ese momento quería platicar con Sango.

Bueno esta bien no diré nada, ahora quiero saber de ti, se que me has tenido al tanto pero no es lo mismo cuando se dice en vivo… además que tengo muchas ideas para ti aquí, te divertirás, lo prometo-

Y así comenzaron su platica, fuera del enojo de Sango y la represión de Kagome ellas eran amigas y se tenían mucho afecto, y por ahora Kagome estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-no Kagome no quiero salir a pasear si Inuyasha va también-

-o vamos Sango, lo pasado pasado, además el conoce la ciudad mucho mejor que yo, te divertirás lo aseguro-

-no lo creo Kagome, además, en dado caso que no conozcas entonces las dos conoceremos juntas-

-no lo creo prudente Sango, además he ido a algunas fiestas con ellos y siempre me he divertido-

-¿ellos? Quien mas ira?-

-aahh un compañero de la compañía, un amigo mas bien, te lo presentar, es buen tipo-

-no lo se Kagome-

-pasaremos alrededor de las cinco por ti, esta lista para entonces, adiós Sango-

-pero si no he dicho que…- Sango no pudo terminar la oración porque Kagome ya había colgado dejándola a medio hablar…

-así que tenemos que pasar primero por una amiga tuya Kagome-

Kagome iba a contestar cuando Inuyasha que estaba al lado de ella le arrebato la palabra.

-así es Miroku, y no quiero que te propases con ella, de lo contrario te arrepentirás- Miroku le miro le observo confundido, si bien sabia que Inuyasha protegía a Kagome le parecía extraño que ahora además de Kagome estuviera defendiendo a alguien mas.

-Inuyasha veo que tienes concepto errado de lo que soy, tal parece que no me conocieras…además quisiera sabes en que modo me harás que me arrepienta-

-feh, si no es necesario que yo lo haga pervertido, ella misma te hará pagar- Dijo con firmeza Inuyasha, esto le hizo dudar a Miroku, si era así ella tendría que ser algo…temible tal vez alguien grande y fuerte, una luchadora o algo así, en ese caso no tendría mucha conveniencia para el la salida en grupo porque ante una mujer tan fuerte y poco femenina el no tendría nada…

Mientras que Miroku seguía en sus pensamientos ya habían llegado al piso de Kagome.

-hemos llegado!!- y sin mas Kagome abrió la puerta, al abrirla se encontraba en la sala de estar Sango quien al ver a su amiga se levanto en busca de ella. Atrás de Kagome se encontraban los dos hombres que había comentado Kagome, Inuyasha y otro individuo mas.

Inuyasha estaba un tanto reticente ante la idea de que saldría acompañado de Sango, pero de cualquier forma Kagome casi le obligo a hacerlo argumentando que necesitaba de su ayuda dado que el conocía mejor que ella la ciudad. De cualquier forma se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de Kagome esperando la reacción de Sango. La tenia enfrente pero ella parecía sonreír a su amiga solamente, aunque también no parecía poner mucho caso… giro su cabeza hacia Miroku y entonteces mió que Miroku no reaccionaba.

Miroku se quedo estupefacto, la chica que se había imaginado no tenia nada que ver con lo que tenia enfrente, exquisita a su modo de ver, la chica tenia curvas perfectas y bien marcadas, una cintura estrecha, alta, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, aun así podría observar que este era largo y castaño, tenia unos ojos castaños hermosos, grandes coquetos e inocentes a la vez, sombreados por el maquillaje de una tonalidad rosa, rostro perfecto. Llevaba una blusa de cuello alto rosa que se le pegaba al cuerpo de modo tal que hacia notar su bien definida figura, así mismo unos pantalones bastante entallados de color negro, era una chica muy hermosa en realidad.

Kagome se giro al ver a Miroku en ese estado sonrió dándose cuenta que su amiga lo había impactado.

-Sango estas lista para irnos?, mira, ya conoces a Inuyasha y bueno este es el amigo que te conté, el es Miroku, Miroku, ella es sango- dijo kagome haciéndose a un lado para que ambos se acercasen y se presentaran como es debido.

Sango observo detalladamente a Miroku, alto, atlético, ataviado con un traje negro y una camisa morada que tenia desabotonados unos cuantos botones, una coleta baja, hermosos ojos azules, ese hombre realmente le resultaba atractivo y hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan atraída de forma inmediata. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el se acercaba y le tomaba la mano.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Sango- dijo miroku de manera conquistadora al tiempo que llevaba la mano de la chica a su rostro y depositaba en ella un beso. Sango le sorprendió este gesto y se ruborizo un poco, algo que en definitiva no iba con ella.

-Igualmente.. miroku- dijo Sango mientras sin querer le había dedicado una mirada profunda a aquel sujeto que tanto captaba su atención.

Kagome entendió que ambos se habían sentido atraídos, bien por ellos, a Sango le vendría bien un nuevo amor y Miroku… bueno no era el mas fiel que haya conocido pero sabia que tenia buen corazón y eso le bastaba para su amiga, por ahora…

-bien debemos salir ahora para comenzar a enseñarte la ciudad… nos vamos?-

Miroku y Sango se separaron y solo atinaron en asentir con la cabeza y seguía a Kagome, Inuyasha había sido el primero en salir.

Habían pasado días desde que Sango había llegado a España, mismos en los cuales había salido en grupo, era mas que evidente que miroku y Sango se atraían mutuamente, pero sango había notado en el ciertas "aptitudes" que le hacían tener la mano muy ligera, a lo que ella le plantaba una bofetada, aunque en el fondo se sintiera alagada porque se fijaba en ella, si tan solo no fuese tan libidinoso y ojo alegre otra cosa seria, pero por ahora aunque Miroku le agradara no obtendría nada de ella, mas cuando el se la pasaba babeando por cuanta mujer bonita se le atravesara y eso la hacia rabear, por su parte Miroku se sentía atraído por Sango, ella era hermosa, inteligente y de carácter pasional a su manera de ver, pero algo había de raro en ella que hacia mucho no veía… Sango aun no caía en sus encantos ni en sus redes, todo parecía indicar que Sango prefería mantenerlo a raya pese a todos sus galanteos y eso… eso lo enloquecía, queriendo jugar entonteces a el cazador…

Sango a su vez aun tenia sus dudas respecto a los sentimientos de Kagome hacia Inuyasha, si ella le había dicho que eran amigos estos dos se veían muy felices juntos de alguna manera, en Kagome veía un brillo en los ojos que hacia mucho había perdido y eso para ella solo podría significar que Kagome lo reconociera o no estaba pisando un terreno peligroso en el cual podría caer en cualquier momento, y ese terreno no era as que el caer enamorada en los brazos de Inuyasha. si bien era cierto que Inuyasha parecía ser amable con Kagome otras veces se portaba un poco distante, eso significaba que el no había cambiado del todo y que entonces su amiga estaba en peligro de terminar sufriendo otra vez, pero pese a el interrogatorio que sometía a Kagome noche con noche no la sacaba que solo era amistad y que estaba bien que no pasaba nada y que su ideas seguían firmes para con kouga… y de cualquier forma también quería disfrutar de España , de sus vacaciones, y por que no de la compañía de cierto pervertido que poco a poco se la estaba ganando, así que desistió de seguir preguntando y prefirió solo observar y estar al pendiente de su amiga.

Era fin de semana y el grupo habían ido de marcha a un club, las chicas se veían espectaculares para variar y realmente la habían pasado bien. Miroku había entendido al fin gracias a la ayuda de Kagome e Inuyasha el porque Sango se mostraba tan reticente a sus elogios, y por conquistarla seria capaz de dejar que observar a otras mujeres, aunque de sus manos realmente no podría prometer nada, era mas fuerte que el… de cualquier forma miroku pensaba que bien podría valer la pena el abstenerse de otras mujeres por Sango, pues ella le estaba poco a poco cambiando, aunque el mismo no lo notase. Sango por su parte al ver que Miroku estaba siendo menos coqueto para con cualquier otra mujer fue bajando la guardia poco a poco, y aunque no estuviese mucho tiempo en España, definitivamente disfrutaría la compañía de miroku.

Fue así como Miroku al calor de las copas y de tener la presencia de Sango a un lado suyo la invito a bailar y sango acepto retirándose de donde Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban. El estar a solas los ponía bien, ahora ya no portándose de forma seria por tener a Sango a un lado, los dos estaban riendo y bailaron un tanto por su lado y bebieron otro mas.

Al cabo de un rato sucedió lo impensable, Sango y miroku se disculparon con Kagome e inuyasha argumentando que querían visitar mas clubes, para que Sango conociera la cultura nocturna de España, convidándoles a unirse, pero ninguno de los otros dos les apetecía seguir, habían bebido tal vez un poco mas de la cuenta y lo mejor seria no seguir, de cualquier forma estarían un poco mas ahí. Sango aseguro llegar a casa de Kagome para que no tuviese problema, Kagome acepto y no hubo mas problema. Sango y Miroku salieron del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

Kagome se sentía un poco mareada y eso si, muy alegre, de alguna forma se sentía sin ataduras y sin dolores, Inuyasha estaba a su lado así que podría sentirse segura pues el la protegería. Inuyasha a su vez también había bebido de mas, viendo y aceptando lo hermoso que era estar al lado de su chica de ojos de chocolate.

-bailamos?-

-otra vez?-

-si, que aun no le hemos dejado claro a estos españolotes lo que es bailar, anda anímate-

Kagome sonrió y como por la mano a Inuyasha para dejarse guiar hasta donde el creyera que era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

La música sonó y una vez mas Kagome e Inuyasha dieron clases de lo que era bailar con sensualidad y deseo en el aire, ,con complicidad y amor, con ritmo y cadencia, haciéndolo con maestría-

De repente el ritmo de la música cambio dejando en el aire una canción mas bien lenta. Pararon un poco y comenzaron a bailar con este nuevo ritmo, el la tomo por la cintura y ella se dejo llevar por el, de cualquier forma estar con el no era malo… la canción comenzó a sonar.

What day is it **Qué día es ?**  
and in what month **y qué mes es?**  
this clock never seemed so alive **este reloj nunca parecío tan vivo**  
I can't keep up **no puedo continuar****  
**and I can't back down **y no puedo regresar**  
I've been losing so much time **he estado tanto tiempo perdido**

cause it's you and me and all of the people **porke somos tu y yo y toda la gente**  
with nothing to do **con nada ke hacer**  
nothing to prove **con nada ke probar**  
and it's you and me and all of the people **y somos tu y yo y toda la gente**  
and I don't know why **y no sé por qué**  
I can't keep my eyes off of you **no puedo mantener mis ojos lejos de ti**

parecían entenderse a la perfección, esta vez ni Kagome ni Inuyasha se sorprendieron ante lo bien que lo hacia el otro y simplemente esta vez disfrutaron la compañía de uno con el otro, tal vez fuese el alcohol, tal vez seria su nueva amistad o mas bien su retomada amistad o simplemente nostalgia y alegría mezcladas en forma bizarra, pero en ese momento kagome en brazos de Inuyasha solo se dejaba llevar por la magia de el y de la música, que de alguna forma la sentía justa para el momento en que estaban viviendo. Inuyasha sentía el cuerpo y el calor de Kagome, su aroma su cercanía, era tan bueno tenerla en sus brazos como si el tiempo no pasara como si se hubiese formado una burbuja que los separaba de todo aquello que pudiera separarlos o herirlos, con todos los pensamientos e ideas fuera de ellos, y ahora asolo se encontraban ellos dos, si tan solo el no pensara n recordara tanto todo seria mas sencillo, si tan solo no fuese tan terco… suspiro y entonces atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de la chica, llevándola al compás de la música, luciéndola por la pista, a sabiendas que ella comprendería lo que pretendía hacer, y comenzó a hacerla girar, para apreciarla de lejos para luego acercarla y rodearla con sus brazos, siempre al compás de la melodía…

all of the things that I want to say **todas las cosas que kiero decir**  
just aren't coming out right **no están saliendo bien**  
I'm tripping inwards **soy fragil por dentro**  
you got my head spinning **pero tu tomas mi mano**  
I don't know where to go from here **y no sé adónde ir de aquí..**

cause it's you and me and all of the people **porke somos tu y yo y toda la gente**  
with nothing to do **con nada ke hacer**  
nothing to prove **con nada ke probar**  
and it's you and me and all of the people **y somos tu y yo y toda la gente**  
and I don't know why **y no sé por qué**  
I can't keep my eyes off of you **no puedo mantener mis ojos lejos de ti**

el momento para ambos de alguna forma parecía mágico, y la canción era perfecta, aunque si bien estaban luciendo sus pasos de baile, ambos poco a poco fueron cayendo en un juego de miradas, donde ninguno de los dos quería apartar la suya, simplemente porque en los ojos de quien se tenia en frente se podía ver tantas cosas, ese brillo tan especial que ninguno vio en otros ojos, que importaba lo demás, si por ahora estaban solo ellos dos, poco a poco dejaron de bailar de la forma en que lo habían hecho para dar paso a un baile mas cercano y lento, el afianzándose nuevamente a su cintura y ella recargando su cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando del momento y de la compañía que se les brindaba.

there's something about you now **ahora hay algo de ti**  
I can't quite figure out **ke no puedo desifrar ke es**  
everything she does is beautiful **todo que ella lo hace es hermoso**  
everything she does is right **todo que ella lo hace correcto**

you and me and all of the **people ****tu y yo y toda la gente**  
with nothing to do **con nada ke hacer**  
nothing to lose **con nada ke perder**  
and it's you and me and all of the people **y somos tu y yo y toda la gente**  
and I don't know why **y no sé por qué**  
I can't keep my eyes off of you **No puedo mantener mis ojos lejos de ti**

what day is it **qué día es?**  
and in what month **y qué mes es?**  
this clock never seemed so alive **este reloj nunca parecío tan vivo**

Después de un tiempo kagome e inuyasha se encontraban muy juntos demasiado, el la sostenía de las caderas para sentirla junto a el y Kagome solo se dejaba hacer mientras que una de sus manos se aferraba a su cuello para sentir un poco mas su cercanía, mientras que la otra descansaba en el brazo del chico.

La música había dejado de sonar hacia un poco de tiempo y ahi estaban ellos dos tambaleándose lentamente de un lado a otro, pero de cualquier forma reaccionaron dándose cuenta de que esa pieza había terminado para dar inicio a una un poco mas movida. Al notar lo cerca que se encontraban y en el embrujo en el que estaban cayendo Kagome se ruborizo y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, por su lado inuyasha pudo notarlo y disminuyo el agarre que le había proporcionado a la chica.

-…será mejor que descansemos un poco, no me siento del todo bien- dijo ella para evitar la situaciones la que se encontraban.

Inuyasha asintió y la llevo de nuevo a la mesa, sintiendo una tibieza en el corazón que hacia poco que sintió, justo como cuando Kagome estaba en su lugar y en su cama, pero ahora ya las circunstancias eran distintas, y a decir verdad lo mejor era no darle mucha importancia a lo que el llegase a sentir. Al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y que si seguían a ese paso terminarían ambos prácticamente sin sentido. Pidió la cuenta y salio junto con Kagome a dejarla en casa.

Kagome se sentía aun embriagada por el alcohol por una parte y por las sensaciones que inuyasha le provocaba, se sentía tan bien estar caminando del brazo con Inuyasha, la ciudad de alguna forma parecía estar tranquila, tal vez debido a las horas que eran, pero poco importaba eso.

Llegaron al auto y el la ayudo a subir, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa que aunque fuera de noche a sus ojos era capas de iluminar la oscuridad.

En el camino no hubo mucha charla, Kagome aun se sentía en un estado de mezcla de sentimientos, en donde por un lado se sentía como una adolescente, por el otro se sentía un poco avergonzada por la forma en que había bailado con Inuyasha aunque bien podría ser debido a las desinhibición que provoca el alcohol, pero por otro no se sentía mas que feliz por aquella noche en compañía de sus amigos y de Inuyasha, sobre todo de Inuyasha… a la vez no se sentía en total control de sus acciones así que la lucidez que le quedaba le indicaba que debía ganar tiempo para recobrar un poco la cordura. Así que le sonrió a inuyasha al encontrarse con su mirada y después la esquivo mirando entonces hacia fuera por la ventana. Inuyasha se sentía relajado, completamente relajado, como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa y hacer lo que se le plazca, sin restricciones, tenia a su lado a kagome y esto era un plus, de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas y en cuanto se topo con la de ella, ella lo evadió no sin antes regalarse una sonrisa, esto le enterneció, pero aun así de vez en cuando disfrutaba de la vista de su compañera, ,que tal vez no lo estuviese viendo, pero de cualquier forma así podría disfrutar de su belleza.

Llegaron al lugar de Kagome al fin y subió a dejarla, ella entro y el pidió prestado el wc, ella asintió así que lo dejo pasar, Sango aun no había llegado, Inuyasha fue hacia donde el baño, al terminar kagome también quería visitarlo, inuyasha fue a donde el balcón al que había dirigido ya varias veces su mirada, casi siempre desde fuera, pero ahora podía darse el lujo de estar ahí mismo y observar el panorama.

Cuando Kagome salio del baño no encontró a Inuyasha cerca suyo, así que fue en su búsqueda, lo encontró justo en el balcón en el que ella siempre se asomaba y kagome se posiciono justo a su lado.

-¿no es hermoso?- pregunto el oji dorado.

Kagome salio de su ensimismamiento y volteo a verle, Inuyasha parecía estar meditabundo observando algo que parecía ser estar arriba.

Kagome no respondió, al sentirlo Inuyasha dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-este cielo nocturno es hermoso, en realidad el cielo siempre lo es, es tan tranquilizador, simplemente al verlo creo que no todo esta perdido y que aun hay esperanzas para el mundo y en especifico para seres como yo- dijo Inuyasha en voz queda pero audible, además de tierna.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada, un tanto esquiva, era gracioso que hacia días estaba en la mismo lugar que ahora pero en esa ocasión con su amiga sango, y la persona que estaba hablando sobre la hermosura del cielo era ella misma, es extraño a la vez de lindo, pero Inuyasha se expresaba de manera similar…

-Inuyasha me parece curioso que te expreses así del cielo-

Inuyasha sonrió un poco y de acerco a Kagome, para no estar lado a lado, si no mas bien frente a frente.

-no entiendo porque Kagome, cierto es que hace tiempo no le prestaba atención, pero alguien soñador me invitaba a hacerlo para así aliviar cualquier cosa que me molestase, que ahí encontraría paz e inspiración, que era un lugar hermoso y lleno de esperanzas, un lugar eterno y lleno de sabiduría, ese alguien me enseño a apreciarlo y observarlo ¿recuerdas? Ese alguien eras tu, y desde entonces cuando algo pasa, sea para bien o para mal lo observo, sintiéndome aliviado, pues por mas solo o desesperanzado que este, este cielo es el mismo cielo que observa a mis seres queridos, Kagome no importa que, podrá pasar miles de cosas pero al final de cuentas todos estamos unidos, pues nosotros, tu y yo compartimos el mismo cielo y vemos lo mismo sin que nos demos cuenta- dijo Inuyasha que estando de frente a ella la observaba con dulzura, este parecía ser uno de sus pensamientos escapándose por su boca, algo que nunca dijo, y que solo hacia, ahora se lo decía a ella, aunque después se arrepintiera, eso podía suceder, pero por ahora estaba dispuesto a dejar que solo pasara.

Kagome lo observaba enternecida, con los ojos casi llorosos, tal vez estuviese demasiado emotiva o el alcohol en sus venas aun no la dejaba reaccionar de forma normal pero no podría hacer otra cosa mas que sentirse feliz por lo que acababa de mencionar Inuyasha, era muy significativo pues con ello le estaba expresando que no la había olvidado, que la recordaba, que aun recordaba el tiempo en que eran amigos y lo pasaban juntos, aun recordaba lo que ella decía, sus virtudes y manías, aun lo recordaba, y al parecer al ver al cielo también la recordaba a ella y eso la hacia feliz.

Kagome se abalanzo a el en un abrazo, mismo que Inuyasha recibió de forma completa y en reciprocidad, pero para como estaban las cosas el no solo quería un abrazo, cierto es que en el podía sentir el calor de Kagome, pero esa mujer había estado en su mente demasiado tiempo y deseaba probar nuevamente sus labios, los labios de su amiga.

Se separo un poco, llevando su mano a la barbilla de la chica y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la levanto se forma suave y llevo los labios a los de Kagome, depositando en ellos ternura, moviéndolos solo un poco, de forma expectante para saber como es que ella reaccionaria. Kagome sintió los labios e s u amado Inuyasha en los de ella, sus suaves y tibios labios, moviéndose quedamente mientras sentía una de sus manos en su barbilla, que hacer, bueno en ese momento no había mucho en que pensar, o tal ves si lo hubiese pero no importaba, si estaban ella y el lo demás desaparecía, comenzó a moverlos en forma de que el chico se diera cuenta de que ella también deseaba ese beso.

Inuyasha al sentir su consentimiento aprisiono los labios de la chica quería ser tierno y demostrarle amor y así fue por unos segundos, sintió las manos de la chica abrazarlo y su cuerpo unirse las al suyo, esto le hizo reaccionar y no poder contenerse mas, necesitaba mas de esa boca, de su aliento y de su alma, de su cuerpo, de toda ella, la afianzo con una mano en su cintura mientras que a otra se dirigió acariciándole toda la espalda hasta llegar a su nuca mientras que el beso paso de ser un beso tierno y anhelante a un beso mas posesivo y pasional, con su lengua rozaba los labios de la chica mientras besaba, pidiéndole permiso para entrar a esa cavidad. Kagome sintió electricidad en el aire al sentirse tan cerca de Inuyasha y recibiendo sus labios, el sentir el agarre del chico la hacia sentirse ansiosa y deseada, además el beso de el le ardía en los labios. Sintió una tibieza y humedad en sus labios comprendiendo que era la lengua del su Inuyasha pidiendo permiso de entrar, ¡pero claro que tenia permiso! Si es que lo había anhelado desde hacia mucho tiempo, sonrió un poco y abrió sus labios a modo de facilitar su entrada. Inuyasha al sentir esto se desespero y entonces profundizo el beso, realmente quería sentir cada vez mas de Kagome su Kagome, una mágica mística e impredecible Kagome, sentirse dentro de esa boca era enloquecedor, además las caricias que Kagome le brindaba con su propia lengua le hacían sentir hervir su sangre de pasión, comenzando una danza de caricias por parte de los dos. Kagome sentía maravillas en ese beso, sin que nadie estuviese a su alrededor, sin nada en la mente mas que el gozar de sus besos, quisiera estar aun mas cercana a su cuerpo pero ya era imposible, sentía de pronto que las piernas le fallaban, había demasiado en ese beso y su cuerpo le gritaba por mas, se lo exigía, no podía estar mas cerca tal vez pero si lo disfrutaría lo mejor posible, si antes lo abrazaba ahora subió un poco mas su abraso hasta llegar al cuello de inuyasha y a su largo cabello jugueteando con el un poco mientras que las sensaciones de ese beso la hacían cada vez mas sensible, era unas sensación prácticamente indescriptible para ella, no quería reprimir nada así que comenzó a gemir ante el placer de un beso, el beso de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha escucho el gemido de Kagome y si ya estaba disfrutando en demasía ese beso, su gemido le causo una oleada de placer que llego hasta su entrepierna, esto lo había excitado demasiado, por mas que profundizara el beso ya no le seria suficiente, así que lentamente saco la lengua de la abertura de Kagome y comenzó a darle besos en su mejilla, besos en su mandíbula, besos cargados de deseo, bajando por el cuello de la chica. Kagome sintió un tirón y algo que estaba empujando su vientre, y esto le causo un gozo indescriptible, jadeo un poco al saber de lo que se trataba, el que el la deseara de la misma manera que ella lo hacia le hacia bien, mucho bien, sintió además como inuyasha comenzaba a bajar a su cuello y esto le hizo gemir, echándose hacia atrás para que inuyasha tuviese un mejor acceso. Mientras que sus manos comenzaban a pasearse en forma de caricia por la espalda y pectorales de Inuyasha. Inuyasha prácticamente gruño al sentir las reacciones de Kagome, entonces ella también estaba gozándolo y estaba de acuerdo en recibir sus caricias, esto lo éxito aun mas y beso su clavícula, para después subir nuevamente por donde ya había pasado y volver a sentir su boca, sus labios y su suavidad y calor, pero no podría permanecer mucho tiempo ahí parados, el claro era agobiante y el cada que probaba mas de ella quería aun mas, como una dulce adicción.

Tomo a Kagome en brazos sin separarse de sus labios y la llevo a la cama, recostándola y el posicionándose rápidamente encima de ella, a fin de poder sentir a Kagome mejor. Kagome solo se dejo llevar, estaba demasiado embriagada por el mar de sensaciones y sentimientos que Inuyasha le desbordaba, completamente extasiada solo se dejo llevar.

Kagome mientras sintió a Inuyasha suyo también pudo sentir como el miembro de inuyasha comenzaba a frotarse con su vientre esto le hizo dejar escapar un gemido mas, mientras que Inuyasha nuevamente comenzaba a bajar a su clavícula mientras que aun con la ropa puesta, la acariciaba, sintiendo su perfecta figura, perfecta para el, prácticamente hecha para el, sus cuerpos se amoldaban al instante y sus almas… eso no lo sabría, pero de verdad que casi rayaba en lo irreal lo que ambos sentían. Inuyasha se sentía demasiado excitado, prueba de ello era la enorme erección que se le presentaba y que palpitaba exigiéndole tener a kagome, sentirla suya por primera vez, subió sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de la chica hasta comenzar a desamarrar su top, mientras ella solo lo abrazaba y lo colmaba de besos dejando que todo eso sucediera. Mientras la brisa de aire acariciaba los cuerpos de ambos, brisa que entraba desde el balcón de la recamara de Kagome, junto la luz que provenía de la luna llena y de las estrellas que por ahora irradiaban luz y le regaban hasta esos dos chicos siendo mudos testigos una vez mas de su historia.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** hola chicas heme aquí entregando un nuevo capitulo, el mas difícil de escribir a mi manera de ver, y es que si tenia la idea, de hecho tengo en mi mente toda la historia ya hilvanada, pero a la hora de escribir…nada, creo que este es el proceso de escritura mas largo que he hecho, en tres noches, cuando generalmente cuando lo hago lo hago en un día o dos, pero pues… digamos que la musa me dejo de poco a poco la inspiración, ojala les guste.

He tratado de esmerarme, como ven Sango no esta para nada en acuerdo con la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha, y es que la intuición no falla y algo le decía que no solo era amista, que una relación como ellos no puede ser tibia, porque es frió o es calor, bueno pero se nos ha apaciguado un poco por la cercanía y conocimiento de un cautivador, de nuestro Miroku jaja, ah si trate de vestirlos para el día en el que se conocieran como lo vemos en las serie, aunque adecuado a la época actual, aun faltan cosas se los aseguro. En cuanto a Inuyasha y kagome pues… que calor no?, al parecer les cayo muy bien el abandono de sus amigos, y todo comenzó con ese baile, benditos sean los bailes entonces!!, bueno respecto a eso, he puesto una canción que según yo se adecuaba a lo que acontecía entre ellos, la canción de llama **You and me** y la canta **Lifehouse**, una balada muy tierna y deliciosa para escuchar o bailar, juntos, muy juntos, si pueden escucharla verán de lo que hablo, ojala puedan escucharla mientras leen o re leen el capitulo, así se complementa, me pareció buena idea el que inuyasha y Kagome vieran el cielo y que se descubriera ese detalle que desde los primeros días tenia Inuyasha, observar hacia la infinidad del cielo y ahora sabemos el porque, y que decir de el lugar de Kagome, ese beso maravilloso y esas caricias, y ahora en la cama disfrutando de la cercanía del uno con el otro… solo les puedo decir que esta vez no es sueño, se los aseguro jejeje.

Gracias a **momo** por escribirme un review, tu rebién me hace sentir bien, es un remanso para mi alma, y ahora justo cuando mi alma no se siente del todo bien llega en el momento indicado, de verdad que tu mensaje me llego muy en el fondo gracias por expresar cosas tan lindas

También agradezco a todas las chicas que lo leen pero que no dejan review, ojala pudieran hacerlo, no cuesta mucho y si me anima muchísimo, de cualquier forma gracias.

Bueno me despido es de madrugara, mi hermano acaba de legar y hacia un mes que no le veo y tengo sueño y para colmo aun falta la ortografía!! Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

Besos a todas!!

**Pen-aome.**


	18. intrigas

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

**Capitulo 18 "intrigas"**

Kagome sentía las manos de su inuyasha ir y venir por su cuerpo, y un calor en su centro comenzaba a formarse, sintiendo lo que era realmente el deseo, se mordía los labios al sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre ella, duro y tonificado, sus grandes manos en un vaivén, y ella no podía pensar en nada mas que en perderse en tales sensaciones.

Inuyasha ya había desabrochado el top de la chica, haciendo que este comenzara a resbalar por su dorso ante la fricción que el cuerpo del chico ejercía sobre el. Estaba para entonces muy excitado, demasiado, así que, aun con las ropas puestas tomo a Kagome por las caderas para levantarla un poco y sin mas dio un fuerte empujón de su virilidad sobre la intimidad de la chica, ella reacciono de inmediato jadeando ante el placer que le había dado ese movimiento, ella se levanto tratando de encontrar los labios de inuyasha, mientras que poco a poco podía sentir cierta humedad en su centro. Al llegar a los labios de Inuyasha los tomo con desesperación, si bien sentía que en el momento no podría expresarle todo lo que sentía en un simple beso por lo menos intentaría darle el mismo placer que el le ocasionaba aun con el mas ligero roce.

Inuyasha se desespero mas al sentir la intimidad de Kagome rozando la de el, los pezones ahora erectos de ella frotarse sobre su pecho aun con las ropas puestas y sus labios en los suyos ardiéndole, así que rápidamente fue sobre ella, cayendo encima del cuerpo de Kagome, todo en un brusco pero excitante movimiento.

Kagome se dejo caer al sentir el empuje de Inuyasha, pero el movimiento fue brusco, cimbrando un poco aquella cama. Al tiempo de caer libero una de sus manos dejando que esta cayera libremente, pero al hacerlo había topado con el tocador que se encontraba aun lado de esa cama, haciendo caer algo de el.

Su mano había golpeado y sin querer se había lastimado, pero había algo mas…

En medio de la oscuridad y los sonidos que emitían ambos se escucho el sonido de algo que había caído y que al parecer se había roto. Además claro de un pequeño quejido que había soltado Kagome al sentir el dolor que le había proporcionado aquel golpe.

Inuyasha se encrespo al oír el quejido de Kagome, después de todo ella podría haberse lastimado, su cuerpo se tensiono y permitió el que Kagome saliera de la cárcel que el había formado para evitar que así escapara.

Kagome se safo del agarre y prisión de Inuyasha y encendió la luz de la lámpara de tocador que estaba a un lado suyo. Llevo su mirada a la mano que recién se había lastimado, al parecer solo era un golpe, pero al regresar la mirada e su tocador se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

Inuyasha sintió como de pronto Kagome lo había empujado, haciendo que este se retirara por completo de sobre ella, mientras que ella se paraba de forma presurosa de la cama, inclinándose casi al lado de esta.

Kagome se puso de cuclillas al contemplar que era lo que había caído y se estremeció al ver lo que era…

Aquel retrato que tenia junto a su cama, aquel en el que estaba junto a Kouga había caído, ella misma lo había empujado al suelo en medio de su locura y ahora estaba ahí tirado, con pedazos de vidrio por todo alrededor, siendo destrozado.

Para Kagome no era el hecho de que algo se hubiese roto, si no lo que representaba, era como un mal augurio a su manera de ver. Ella había destruido algo de ella y de Kouga, ella estaba destruyendo a Kouga, dejándose llevar por el deseo del momento sin medir las consecuencias a manos de inuyasha, que… nunca le había dicho si quiera que la quería ni ella lo había mencionado. Una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, que tonta al caer en lujuria pura, abandonándose sin pensar un poco las cosas a quien le podría hacer daño con sus acciones.

Inuyasha la veía inclinada muy cercana al suelo mientras comenzaba a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que alguna vez fueron un marco, al finalizar de recoger los fragmentos vio como lentamente Kagome tomaba esa fotografía entre sus manos y pesadamente la colocaba cobre aquel tocador. Acto seguido ella lentamente se levando y entonces le dirigió la mirada. Al encontrarse con ella pudo ver entonces que una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de la chica. Ciertamente estaba excitado, tanto de estar a punto de perder el control pero al observar lo ensombrecido que estaba el rostro de la chica de un momento a otro, lo hizo flaquear. Quería borrar en ella todo sentimiento de tristeza. Sabia bien que era esa fotografía que había caído, lo sabia porque el mismo ya la había visto antes, pero ahí estaba ella, con ese cambio tan brusco de humor.

Inuyasha se paro de forma abrupta para llegar hacia Kagome y antes de que pudiera decir nada el la tomo y nuevamente aprisiono sus labios, en búsqueda de que ella olvidase el incidente y que de alguna forma pudiesen seguir con aquello que habían dejado inconcluso, aunque si bien sabia que era poco probable que ella siguiera, el realmente no quería dejar las cosas inconclusas de esa manera, tal vez no seria el mas sensible del mundo en esos momentos pero a decir verdad sus sentimientos e instintos le gobernaban, y su miembro aun palpitaba por sentirse dentro de la chica.

Comenzó a besar los labios de la chica, primero de forma queda, al no sentir reacción alguna, aquel beso se convirtió en uno desesperado, desesperado por sentir que la chica le correspondía, desesperado por sentir nuevamente su deseo pero no había reacción, lo único que obtuvo fue un empuje de parte de ella haciendo que este separara sus labios de los de ella. Inuyasha le miro ofuscado.

-que pasa?-

-Esto no esta bien, yo…yo… esto no debió pasar- dijo en casi un lamento Kagome mientras bajaba la mirada y esquivaba la de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se molesto comprendiendo entonces que la atmósfera y magia se habían esfumado y que no había nada por hacer para volver a ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Pero mas allá de todo, entendió que si ella se había detenido era por el recuerdo de ese lobo rabioso del prometido, estaba siendo rechazado por Kagome ante un recuerdo.

Su orgullo se sintió herido, no habría nada que alegar, Kagome no seria suya, por decisión de ella misma, lo había rechazado y hacia demasiado que ninguna mujer se le resistía y ahora ella venia y lo excitaba como hacia mucho no sentía para después rechazarlo.

La soltó rápidamente, como si el cuerpo de ella de un momento hubiese desarrollado alguna desagradable y contagiosa enfermedad. Busco sus llaves y comenzó a alejarse de la chica.

Ella se había tumbado en la cama cubriéndose con las manos la cara, se sentía tan apenada por haber permitido ese avance y desearlo cuando estaba claro que esa puro y vil deseo sin amor, a la vez que estaba traicionando a Kouga y ante cualquier decisión que tomase, ya fuese el que hubiese seguido con lo que estaba pasando con ella e Inuyasha o que lo hubiera parado, como lo había hecho, de cualquier forma estaría traicionando una parte de ella misma, porque ella estaba dividida en dos la que deseaba y la que no deseaba que eso sucediera.

Escucho como Inuyasha se alejaba de forma escandalosa, al parecer molesto y ella no podría culparlo, levando su cara y la separo de entre sus manos viendo en el rostro de inuyasha enojo.

-Inuyasha lo siento mucho, es que yo…-

-no!!, no digas nada, si la decisión ya fue tomada-

-si, pero es que no puedo… yo…- pero no pudo continuar, la garganta parecía traicionarla y no dejar que emanaran mas palabras de ella, en cambio lo único que salía de ella eran lagrimas.

Inuyasha sentía rabia, y era obvio, sentía frustración al no poder culminar lo que había comenzado, con la excitación desatendida en sus pantalones, ¡como quisiera gritarle unas cuantas cosas!, pero la verle de esa manera no se atrevió, de alguna forma lo que ella sintiera le importaba y no quería ponerla en peor situación, pero tampoco podría quedarse ahí y consolarla, porque su paciencia tenia limites, y si seguía a su lado estos serian traspasados…

-esta bien Kagome, se que tu no eres así, y era de esperarse… , nos veremos después- dijo el ocultando todo aquello que en el momento sentía y tratando de evitar seguir a su lado y que la conversión se extendiera se marcho de aquel lugar rápidamente dejando a Kagome vuelta un lío de sentimientos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha salio de ahí indignado, al llegar a su auto aun no tenia en claro el como actuaría y por el momento sabia que no podría pensar bien las cosas. Encendió su auto y corrió con el durante un buen tiempo tratando así de que la velocidad dejara atrás toda la frustración que sentía, su frustración sexual y el sentirse despreciado por alguien y nada mas que por Kagome.

Y es que desde que Kagome reapareció en su vida quisiera o no habían cambiado algunas cosas, entre ellas había dejado de lograr conquistas y llevarlas a la cama, y hacia ya dos meses de eso, y estaba ansioso, no era muy de el ese comportamiento y ahora que las cosas se estaban dando ella lo paraba en un momento, el hecho es que ella había dejado que todo eso sucediera y de repente se echaba para atrás dejándolo frustrado de tal manera, y el lo había permitido, sin reclamarle nada, aunque debió sospecharlo, conociendo a Kagome ella no dejaría que algo pasara teniendo un compromiso.

Y por ello mismo fue que prefirió no comentar nada, porque Kagome no era como las demás, eso la hacia especial, aunque a el le ofuscara respetaría su decisión.

No quiso pensar mas en ello y llevo el acelerador a fondo corriendo por las calles durante un lapso, solo en lo que calmaba su excitación para después llegar a su piso.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome aun tenia todo ese embrollo de sentimientos encontrados, pero lo que mas predominaba en su mente era en que era una fácil que se dejaba envolver y seducir ante la mas mínima provocación, solo por un descubrimiento de pensamientos cuando en realidad ello no quería decir en ningún momento de que Inuyasha la amara, el no se lo había mencionado ni lo haría porque el no lo sentía así y eso le hería.

Se había perdido en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba inuyasha, pero ello obedecía a su cuerpo, al deseo solamente…

-que tonta soy- dijo para si misma mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama, ya habían pasado varias horas desde entonces y ella no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido, a punto de sucumbir ante el deseo sin amor correspondido y traicionando a quien la amaba.

Pasaba mas de las cinco de la mañana cuando Sango llego al piso. Para entonces Kagome se había calmado y que bueno que fuera así, de lo contrario rompería en llanto y terminaría por confesarle a Sango su verdad y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera, lo mejor es que ello quedase como algo entre inuyasha y ella, son que nadie mas lo supiera.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-que es lo que has dicho!!- grito Miroku al escuchar del mismo Inuyasha lo que había sucedido entre el y kagome la noche anterior.

-así es Miroku, el hecho es que ella no quiso seguir y yo… no quise obligarla ni encararla, soy un cobarde- Dijo Inuyasha de forma seria y pensativa, se sentía incomodo ante tal confesión, pero si tenia que sacarlo de su sistema tendría que ser con Miroku dado que a esas alturas ya conocía la historia entre los dos.

Miroku estaba sorprendido ante los acontecimientos, y mas ante las reacciones de inuyasha, que parecía que últimamente respecto a Kagome era capas de contener toda esa brutalidad que le caracterizaba para comportarse de manera mas civilizada, había aceptado su decisión y no dijo nada hiriente, entonces siendo así, si estuvo por pasar todo aquello era porque el la deseaba y ella lo deseaba también, una lastima que ella hubiese recordado al prometido, de lo contrario todo ya estaría definido, pero aun así había sido un avance, los dos reconociendo por lo menos en forma corporal lo mucho que se atraían, pero si Inuyasha había respetado la decisión de kagome entonces no era deseo solamente lo que sentía por ella…

Miroku entonces sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos dos definieran por fin sus sentimientos, y a decir verdad no conocía nada del prometido de Kagome, no podría opinar de su relación con Kagome, pero si conocía a Kagome e Inuyasha y la relación que ellos tenían, era obvio que debían estar juntos.

-pues me alegro que los dos lo hallan dejado fluir, lastima que no se concreto nada, que bueno que reconozcas que la quieres…al igual que ella también siente algo mas que una amistad por ti-

-feh en ningún momento he dicho eso Miroku, yo…no la quiero, y sobre todo ella, ella no siente nada por mi si no por su prometido- dijo dolido el oji dorado haciendo una mueca de e desprecio aunque en su interior le carcomía lo dicho por miroku.

-¿en serio lo crees así Inuyasha? no creo que Kagome sea de las mujeres que se preste a tales juegos, sin involucrar sentimientos, además el hecho es Inuyasha que tu no quieres lastimarla e inclusive la respetas y eso amigo mió, eso significa que la quieres, mas de lo que tu mismo aceptas-

-no molestes miroku ni metas ideas que no son mías-

-Vamos inuyasha, se sincero de una buena vez con tus sentimientos, encáralos-

Inuyasha gruño, Miroku tenia razón, pero el no se atrevía a nada, para evitar futuros tragos amargos. Reflexionando aun sobre ello fue interrumpido nuevamente por Miroku.

-me voy inuyasha, quede de ver a Sango para llevarla a pasear en privado… pero antes te diré esto, creo que deberían aclarar lo que ha pasado, no es algo que se pueda ignorar y si lo hacen tenlo por seguro que ambos estarán muy incómodos y su relación probablemente se deteriore nuevamente y ya han avanzado mucho como para dejar echar todo a perder- dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras le hacia un guiño a Inuyasha, ojala ese bruto lo entendiera.

Inuyasha quedo reflexionando todo, tal vez su amigo tenia razón, después de todo kagome era su amiga, pero a decir verdad aun la consideraba especial y maravillosa, aunque no fuera para el, aunque estuviese comprometida con otro, aun no estaba casada y por lo tanto nada era definitivo, si es cierto que la deseaba desde hacia mucho y que sin quererlo le encendía como nadie lo hacia, tal vez fuese algo mas que deseo lo que sentía por ella, reencontrándose con el cariño y amor que aun día le profeso en secreto.

También era cierto lo que decía Miroku, después de lo pasado y si Kagome se comportaba como el creería que lo haría al conocerla, lo mas seguro es que las cosas se pondrían feas entre ellos dos, tal vez era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa… si, tendría que hablar con Kagome y saber como estaba ella y si es posible también aclarar los sentimientos de ambos.

33333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333

Sango ya estaba de regreso rumbo a casa de Kagome después de aquel paseo con Miroku, realmente ese hombre la ponía 100 por hora, y la noche que había disfrutado en su compañía había sido por demás inolvidable, le parecía una verdadera lastima el que pronto tuviese que separarse de el, pues sus vacaciones no le resultarían eternas, por ello debía de tomarlo con mas calma, y aunque lo debiera, ella ya no tenia en sus manos esa decisión, no cuando ya había algo mas que un trato y diversión de amigos entre ellos dos.

Suspiro un poco con desaliento, la tarde había sido perfecta al lado de Miroku, pero todo había cambiado en cuanto Miroku le había pedido su ayuda para juntar a inuyasha y Kagome, y lo peor, sus sospechas habían resultado verdaderas, inuyasha y Kagome si tenían algo entre manos…

Miroku le había contado en confesión lo que recién acabo de oír del propio Inuyasha, confiando en que Sango, como amiga de Kagome que era le ayudaría para unirlos buscando lo mejor para su amiga, y en efecto, Sango era amiga de Kagome pero no así de Inuyasha y claro que buscaba lo mejor para ella, pero lo mejor para Kagome esa Kouga y no el mequetrefe de inuyasha, sabia que la lastimaría.

Cierto es que se encontraba por demás molesta con su amiga por no haberse sincerado, aunque en alguna forma la entendía, pero es que Kagome no era objetiva con los lentes del amor puestos en sus ojos, y eso le preocupaba, ya vería como haría para que Kagome le confesara lo dicho por Miroku, pero si algo tenia en claro es que ella alejaría a ese patán de la vida de Kagome.

Sabia que estaba traicionando la confianza de Miroku, ,pero es que el no sabia toda la historia, además por mas que sintiera algo por miroku esto no se comparaba con los años de amistad y de hermandad que tenia con kagome, ella haría todo lo que fuese necesario para que ella no volviese a caer.

Si es que inuyasha pretendía hablar con Kagome entonces ella hablaría antes con el, haciéndole creer otra cosa…

Llego al fin al piso de Kagome y toco la puerta siendo recibida por su amiga, al verla entonces pudo notar cierta melancolía en su mirar, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega para pasar por alto algo tan obvio?, ahora que lo veía era obvio que Kagome estaba confundida.

Aun así no le quiso preguntar nada, tal vez la mejor forma de actuar seria no preguntar nada ni hacer notar que ella se encontraba extraña, eso seria ponerla sobre aviso, así que lo dejo pasar.

Platicaron animosamente sobre su salida con Miroku tanto ese día, como por la noche anterior y a diferencia de Kagome ella no tenia que cuidarse ni estaba comprometida por lo que era libre de hacer lo que mas le pareciera. Pero una cosa llevo a la otra…

-y dime Kagome, que es lo que hicieron Inuyasha y tu después de que los dejamos?-

Kagome se puso un poco nerviosa, ella no podría decirle la verdad a Sango, era vergonzoso por una parte además de que seria casi presionar los botones para que Sango se pusiera de muy mal humor. Además tal vez no valdría la pena.

-bueno pues estuvimos un poco mas en el club y después me trajo a casa, eso fue todo-

-en serio eso fue todo?-

-claro… que mas habría de pasar, si ya estaba en mal estado además de estar cansada- dijo la azabache tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible, sin que resultara para os ojos de Sango.

-no lo se Kagome, tu dime…-

-nada, no paso nada, solo me trajo hasta aquí y se despidió…cambiando de tema… me alegro que tu y Miroku se hallan entendido tan bien-

-si, una lastima que tenga que marcharme pronto, por eso mismo quiero acompañarles a la corporación, me aburro sola y prefiero estar con ustedes, quien sabe tal vez pueda serles útil, espero no halla problema por le entrada de una visitante como yo…-

Kagome sonrió ante ello, estar con su amiga el mayor tiempo posible le resultaba una buena idea, y dado el cargo que tenían tanto Miroku, como Inuyasha y ella no creía que fuese difícil su ingreso como visitante.

-no lo creo, no creo que hubiese problema, además estaría perfecto pues así estaría mas tiempo contigo, aunque lo mas probable es que estés mas con Miroku- acoto de forma traviesa en la ultima parte.

Para sango eso era perfecto, así podría estar el suficiente tiempo para poder actuar y evitar una catástrofe.

-ya lo creo, esto será muy interesante- dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a elaborar el plan a seguir ahora que estuviese en la compañía.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían vuelto a la corporación, y gracias a Miroku fue que supo que Sango estaría con ellos, ,o cual para el le resultaba indiferente, aunque en cierta parte también le causaba gracias debido a que Miroku tendría entonces que comportarse también ahí para no cambiar la nueva impresión que Sango se había hecho sobre el.

Pero para el lo importante seria el hablar con Kagome, para así poner las cosas en claro, y eso era un paso muy fuerte para el porque implicaba el romper barreras que el había impuesto admitiendo entonces lo que podía sentir por ella y aventurándose nuevamente a exponer su corazón con la esperanza de que Kagome lo tomara y lo cuidara. Kagome siempre fue diferente a aquellas por quienes dejo de confiar en la honestidad y en el amor, Kagome representaba la esperanza de su perdida alma.

Necesitaba decirlo pero también necesitaba escuchar lo que Kagome sentía por el, necesitaba saber que Kagome lo quería como el a ella y de ser así entonces todo lo demás iría al diablo, si ella lo amaba entonces haría lo imposible por que se olvidara de su "prometido", para estar a su lado, abandonando entonces todas sus convicciones de libertad sin ataduras, pues al lado de Kagome cualquier atadura que pudiese presentar lejos de que fuese asfixiante se volvería magnifica.

Bufo una vez mas. Para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta de su oficina, necesitaba hablar con Kagome, pero siempre se encontraba con que Sango estaba con ella y con Miroku fuera de vista, haciendo difícil el que pudieran hablar sobre el asunto, pues finamente era algo importante y necesitaban privacia y tiempo.

Esta vez fue hacia la oficina y desesperado entro en ella, argumentando que necesitaba algunos informes para seguir enfocándose. Kagome estaba en su escritorio frente al computador. Al ver a Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco debido a como habían terminado las cosas, además de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, bueno, aun estaba un poco indecisa, pero de cualquier forma no había opción, ella debía de hablar con Inuyasha respecto a la noche anterior, era tiempo ya de aclarar las cosas, solo que… aun no reunía el coraje suficiente para poder soportar el posible rechazo por parte del oji dorado y eso le hacia flaquear.

Kagome salio de la idea y se concentro en lo que le pedía Inuyasha dirigiéndole entones la palabra.

-esta bien, por ahora no los tengo a la mano pero en cinco minutos los tendrás, solo debo de terminarlos e imprimirlos-

Para Inuyasha eso era bueno, si ella los llevaba estaría entonces a solas y podrían hablar…

-esta bien, entonces te espero en mi oficina con los papeles- dijo en tono sereno, ocultando bien el nerviosismo que podría sentir en esos momentos.

Inuyasha salio de la oficina mientras que era seguido por la Mirada de Kagome. Sango pudo notar esto, seguro Kagome planeaba hablar con el y eso no podía permitirlo, sabia que lo que haría no estaba bien pero era por una buena causa, por el futuro de su amiga, un futuro prometedor y no uno lleno de sufrimiento, que es lo único que Inuyasha le daría como ya se lo había dado, miroku podría decir muchas cosas, pero para ella Inuyasha siempre seria ese ser que lastimo casi de muerte a su amiga.

Kagome termino el informe, ahora ya lo tenia en manos, listo para llevarlo a Inuyasha.

-ok Sango volveré en un momento, solo debo ir a dejar esto con Inuyasha-

Sango se levanto casi impulsada interponiéndose en el camino de Kagome.

-Kagome, tu tienes mucho trabajo, me lo acabas de comentar, y yo no estoy haciendo nada, así que yo los llevare- dijo esto la castaña mientras tomaba de entre las manos de su amiga aquellos documentos. Kagome no estaba convencida del todo por dejárselos, era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Inuyasha.

-no es nada Sango, volveré en seguida, además me hace falta estirar las piernas un poco- pero para entonces Sango le había arrebatado aquella documentación de entre las manos.

-no Kagome, no tardare nada, así podrás continuar y salir un poco antes del trabajo- dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Kagome exhalo el aire pensando que Sango tenia razón, además… tal vez ese no fuera el mejor momento para hablar con el…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-adelante-

-hola, he venido a traerte los papeles que pediste a Kagome- dijo Sango entrando a la oficina de inuyasha, visualizando como era esta a la vez de tratar de redemostrar ante toda situación serenidad, debía hacerlo, tener nervios de acero para entonces poder cumplir con su cometido.

Inuyasha miro a Sango un poco desilusionado, el creía que era el momento perfecto para aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

-est bien, pense que vendria Kagome a entregarlos-

Sango se tenso al escuchar que esperaba a Kagome, seguro seria para tratar de seducirla y utilizarla, definitivamente que bueno que ella había llegado y estuviese ahi para protegerla. Se acerco extendiéndole los papeles a inuyasha y sin pedir permiso se sentó frente a el escritorio de inuyasha de forma decidida. Sango era también muy atractiva pero para su fortuna ni inuyasha ni ella se abrían fijado jamás uno en el otro.

Una vez tomado asiento sin que se le hubiese convidado a ello comenzó a hablar.

-si, pero lo que pasa es que justo ahora esta hablando con Kouga, su prometido y como entenderás, EL es su prioridad, así que me mando a dártelos, y yo encantada, ese par de tórtolas se deshacen el uno por el otro y no quería escuchar tantas intimidades…-

Noto como Inuyasha se había tensionado en cuanto escucho el nombre de Kouga y como comenzó a cerrar los puños, si era así entonces iría por buen camino, ella lograría que el se apartara de kagome de una buena vez.

Inuyasha se exaspero en cuanto supo que Kagome había preferido seguir en la línea con su "prometido", y la forma en la que se estaba comportando con el, quería preguntarle a Sango como era su relación don Kouga, pero seria muy evidente, así que fingió serenidad y prosiguió con la charla, ya encontraría el modo de saberlo sin que fuera demasiado obvio.

-esta bien, aunque creo que Kagome se debería de enfocar en el trabajo y dejar de lado ese tipo de conversaciones-

-si bueno, es que es inevitable, los dos se aman con pasión, Kagome nunca había estado mas feliz, y me ha comentado que todo parece ser una tortura para ella pues ya quiere estar en los brazos de Kouga, que bueno, el sabe como llenar y satisfacer a kagome en todos los aspectos, se que esto no te lo debería de platicar, pero la conoces desde hace tiempo y eres su amigo así que compartirás mi felicidad por Kagome…además como te dije, estaban hablando algo sobre una noche, hace poco…-

Inuyasha no se aguantaba, el solo imaginar a Kagome en otros brazos, siendo complacida por alguien mas y que era feliz, si era así le había olvidado seguramente pero… al escuchar a Sango sobre algo de noche anterior se dio cuenta de que eso podría interesarle, tal vez Kagome le estaría confesando las cosas a su prometido, y si era así, el tendría esperanzas.

-si si, su amigo, pero dime, ¿Qué hablaban sobre noches anteriores?, digo, tal vez le haya hablado sobre la salida que tuvimos en aquel club-

-pues no lo se a ciencia cierta, lo que si es que se le veía feliz, aunque alcance escuchar algo sobre que nadie era como el, me refiero a kouga, que lo amaba y que jamás le seria infiel, que quería estar con el, que deseaba y ansiaba que solo el la tocase…y bueno, algunas cosas mas, como comprenderás quise salir en el acto, por eso te he venido a traer el encargo. bien, creo que daré alguna vuelta por los pasillos en espera de que esa conversación termine ara poder ir a donde Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba por demás tenso, mas que ello su rostro reflejaba coraje. No quiso articular palabra ni dirigirle la mirada a sango, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-nos vemos inuyasha, que tengas… buen día…- dijo sango con ironía, esperaba que no hubiese resultado demasiado obvia y que eso fuese suficiente para alejarlo de kagome, si el se formaba o no una idea equivocada de Kagome no importaba, igual ya antes la había tratado mal sin que ella lo mereciera.

Inuyasha quedo solo, maldiciendo el momento en que supo lo de Kagome y Kouga, maldiciendo también el que por un momento pensó abrirse y hablar con Kagome, seguro ella solo se estaba burlando de el, lo encendía solo para probarse lo que podía provocar en el , no porque sintiera algo por el, y además encendiendo a su noviecillo por vía telefónica, como solo las mujerzuelas pueden hacerlo, con el alma despiadada, mientras que le juraba fidelidad, eso si que era cinismo…

El que llego a sentir algo por ella y en cambio ella jugando con el, para que entonces lo había dejado avanzar de esa manera en aquella noche? Porque?, porque?, porque?, no, ella no era así, pero la misma Sango lo había dicho, y ahora que lo pensaba cierto era que Kagome nunca le había hecho creer que sentía algo por el, pero es que no podían ser coincidencia todas esas situaciones en las que se encontraron, ella debía sentir algo por el, no era posible que el solo pudiese experimentar todas las sensaciones sin que ella misma las sintiera a menos que estuviese jugando con el, no podía ser cierto, el la conocía, y la mentira nunca puede ser encubierta de forma tan perfecta.

De cualquier forma fue un tonto en pensar siquiera en que ella lo amaba, era obvio que no era así, y el apunto de confesársele, pero ya no lo haría mas, si estaba dispuesto a cambiar su _modus vivendi_ por ella ahora se daba cuenta de que la forma en la que había vivido era la correcta, aun así no podía odiarla por ello, si la vida misma la había convertido en lo que era y en parte el mismo la había cambiado, la quería demasiado para odiarla, pero no por ello se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, si no podía odiarla por lo menos la Sarriá de su sistema, ya comenzaría en el acto con la primera que tuviese a la mano, y sabia a quien podría recurrir en esos instantes.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Era ya la hora de salida y Sango había salido con Miroku a lo que Kagome le parecía bien, así podría avanzar un poco mas en su trabajo, además de poder hablar con inuyasha respecto a lo de la coche, para bien o para mal debía hacerlo, y era el mejor momento para hacerlo pues las actividades habían acabado y sin Sango podría tener mas tiempo para ello.

Termino sus deberes del día, y sonrió al ver el hermoso atardecer que se le regalaba, con aquellos destellos dorados, sonrió al pensar en aquellos ojos dorados de los que estaba enamorada, en que esos ojos eran igual o inclusive mas hermosos que ese atardecer, cerro entonces su ordenador, se arreglo un poco la ropa, tratando de parecer atractiva, quería lucir bien para Inuyasha y dado que estaba por hablar con el, de alguna forma quería estar bien para ese momento. Tomo su espejo y retoco su maquillaje, no mucho, solo quería verse bien sin que se notara obvia. Una vez hecho esto tomo las llaves de su oficina y la cerro para dirigirse a la de Inuyasha.

Kagome se detuvo en frente de la puerta de Inuyasha, que se encontraba entre abierta, armándose de valor para comenzar a tocar en ella para pedir permiso de entrar, y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera… pero escucho un pequeño quejido, un quejido femenino.

Eso le crispo a Kagome, no, no podía ser, el no estaría en aquel lugar con una chica, cruzo por su mente que lo mejor era retirarse y regresar después pero la curiosidad era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba saber que s lo que pasaba dentro de aquella oficina.

Abrió sin hacer mucho ruido y entonces encontró una de las imágenes mas desagradables se su vida. Parecía ser el derrumbe de sus ilusiones.

Al abrir la puerta se le develo un Inuyasha que le daba la espalda, aprisionando a una mujer a la pared para evitar su escape mientras que la besaba con lujuria. La mujer tenia una pierna sobre la cadera de inuyasha haciendo rozar sus intimidades, mientras que el le acariciaba fuerte y desesperadamente el cuerpo. Podía escuchar la respiración fuerte y agitada de inuyasha, obviamente lo estaba gozando, a la vez de los gemidos de la mujer con la que estaba.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de ello y Kagome era testigo mudo de esa pasión. Entonces la mujer revelo su rostro mientras extendía un poco el cuello ante los besos de inuyasha y ello la horrorizo aun mas. Esa mujer esa Tsubaki…

Quería romper en llanto, nuevamente se había hecho ilusiones cuando no debería, cayéndose de su nube en un segundo. El espectáculo era doloroso, extremadamente doloroso y no soportaría estar un segundo mas ahí, tampoco soportaría que ellos se esterasen y tener que enfrentarlo… no podría, quería salir corriendo pero los pies no le respondían. Quería desplomarse pero su cuerpo no obedecía y lo único que podía salir de ella era una lagrima solitaria que recorrió su mejilla cayendo y mojando su pecho, exactamente donde se suponía quedaba el corazón que en ese momento había sido roto…

**Continuara….**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas, otro capitulo mas, primero que nada permítanme aclarar o mas bien disculparme por hacer dejado otra vez inconclusa la relación con Inuyasha y Kagome, lo siento de veras, pero no era el momento y claro que en este capitulo era mejor así para darle mas sabor a la historia, saben creo que esta ocasión me costo escribir mas el lime, quien sabe porque, tal vez no estaba muy inspirada para ello. En fin

Como verán las cosas entre inuyasha y Kagome se complicaron otra vez, y esta ocasión fue provocado por alguien que no debería haberse metido, por Sango, se que dan ganas de estrangularla, pero hay que entenderla ella solo quiere proteger a su amiga, aunque se valió de unos métodos muy deshonestos para hacerlo pues dejo en mal a kagome y traiciono a miroku, que si bien siente algo por el, su amiga es primero, que mal que cuando por fin todo estaba por arreglarse haya sucedido esto, y ahora con la impresión de Inuyasha y la de Kagome al verlo de esa manera.. que horror, ambos sintiéndose burlados y utilizados.

Bueno les he de decir que si lo analizamos bien lo que Sango dijo era obvio que estaba diciendo las cosas para molestar y alejar a Inuyasha, pero cuando estamos envueltos por el amor nos cegamos fácilmente y en este caso se dejar de razonar las cosas, el reacciono y se sintió dolido y queriendo olvidar fue en búsqueda de esa fácil, muy mala opción una que me molesta pero así es cuando se siente herido o no?…

Bueno ahora quiero agradecer a **MoMo** por tu comentario, de verdad pequeña que eres muy linda en expresarte así de mi, y por seguir mi historia, que bueno que te gusto la canción, amiga de verdad te lo agradezco.

**3-CiNdY-3** tambien te agradezco por tu review y tus ánimos, solo espero que no me apedrees por cortarlo.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, aunque no dejen review, aunque si me gustaría de verdad, no se tarda mucho en hacerlo y así hace feliz a una persona… a mi.

Bueno por ahora es todo porque tengo sueñito, algún comentario ya sea para felicitarme o para querer asesinarme por complicarlo todo de esa manera háganlo por favor. Si tienen alguna duda prometo contestarla.

Gracias por leer

**Pen-aome**


	19. Respeta mi decisión

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 19 "respeta mi decisión"**

El golpe de la lagrima sobre su pecho la despertó de una manera, llevándose la mano al corazón a la vez que retiraba la mirada de aquel lugar cerrando los ojos y girando el rostro. No pudo contener un pequeño gimoteo debido al llanto, era ligero pero doloroso. Entonces supo que era momento de salir de ahí y que por lo menos ya reaccionaba su cuerpo para poder hacer lo que quería. No quiso mover mas la puerta, porque así podría ser mas probable que la descubrieran.

Salio de aquel lugar de forma presurosa, llego a donde su oficina y recogió lo suyo, tratando de huir rápidamente de ahí, por ahora no era nada mas que una cobardee por emprender la huida de Inuyasha y también la huida de sus emociones.

El trayecto al que por ese momento era su "hogar" fue largo, demasiado para ella las lagrimas no le paraban y es que había demasiado de por medio…

Si bien es cierto que tenia amor hacia Inuyasha, en esos momentos sus lagrimas eran además de por la decepción que este había provocado en ella, también había muchas cosas de por medio, pues en esos momentos no se sentía nada mas ni nada menos que una estupida.

Llego al piso no de forma derrotada, nada de ello, llego bufando mientras las lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, pateando lo que estuviese a su paso, aventando sus pertenencias sin cuidado alguno sobre el sillón. Sango para su fortuna no había llegado y eso era excelente. Cuando verifico que en efecto no había ni un rastro de que Sango estuviese ahí fue cuando Kagome se dejo explotar.

Un grito desesperado impero en aquel lugar, un grito fuerte, doloroso y amargo, lleno de frustración y de ira así como de impotencia, todo en un grito largo, seguido de otros mas. La mujer que los profería no podría evitárselos ni tragárselos mas tiempo y a decir verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de ello.

Kagome seguía gritando, tratando de sacar su ira, pero mientras lo hacia sentía que la vida misma se le iba en cada grito y por mas que lo intentara con la emisión de cada uno de ellos las lagrimas fluyan de forma mas espesa por su rostro.

Termino postrada en el suelo, esta ves ya casi sin aliento, con las lagrimas en su rostro, una mano en el ventanal de la sala, acariciando el frió vidrio, con la esperanza de que ese cielo la tranquilizara, pero en esos momentos ese cielo le estaba fallando porque no lo había logrado y ahora sentía que se estaba revolcando en la inmundicia…

-¡hasta cuando Kagome!, ¡cuando dejaras de comportarte como una estupida!- dijo con rabia la pelinegra mientras se quitaba los tacones y los aventaba a donde fuera.

Fue cuando se observo y comprendió en la posición en la que se encontraba, ahí estaba ella, tratando de aparentar ser alguien triunfador y de excelencia, tratando de aparentar el control absoluto de su vida, vistiendo como alguien exitoso podría esperar, siempre tratando de reflejar lo que se estipulaba como realización cuando eso solo era una careta que le había funcionado bien en apariencia, pero no en su interior, ahi estaba ella tumbada en el suelo y todo lo que aparentaba yéndose al infierno en un segundo.

Kagome Higurashi no podría ser una persona de éxito si se le podía derrumbar de forma tan tonta!!, había pasado por muchas cosas, superado varios obstáculos siempre saliendo con la mirada muy en alto, pero ahora una imagen la había derrumbado, por un sentimiento no correspondido, por Inuyasha…!nuevamente había caído!!

Kagome alejo su cabello de su rostro, tratando de despejar así su mente. Se levanto de aquella posición, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Sentía furia y bien quisiera destrozar todo a su paso, pero nada de lo que estaba ahí era suyo o podría tocarlo, además no tendría ningún caso pues al final de cuentas seguiría igual de frustrada no podría ir a la cocina y prepararse algo, nada de lo que estuviese ahí le daría un poco de remanso para su mente ni a su corazón. Entones vio su reflejo en la pantalla del televisor. Desaliñada, con la ropa mal colocada, despeinada por sus intentos de liberación sin éxito, con el maquillaje corrido por tanto llanto.

-tonta- dijo y entonces de dirigió al cuarto de baño preparando lo necesario para darse un buen baño, tal vez eso la ayudaría a estar mejor, no lo tomaría de tina, porque ahora quería sentir el agua correr con la esperanza de que con ella también se llevara todos aquellos sentimientos.

Abrió la regadera y se desvistió. Cuando comprobó que el agua estaba con la temperatura adecuada para ella se metió a ella, sintiendo como las gotas de agua le daban un masaje fuerte, cerro los ojos para recibir aquello mientras una nueva lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que caían sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Para Kagome ese baño le resultaba el remedio a lo que sentía, o por lo menos el sentir las gotas sobre su cuerpo le parecía que le ayudaban a aclarar su mente, y estando así era el momento perfecto para el preguntarse el porque de su estado de animo.

El ver a Inuyasha con Tsubaki fue horrible, si la mujer nunca le había caído en gracia, ahora menos que nunca lo haría, además le dolió, si, la palabra en ese momento era doler, el que inuyasha estuviese en esa posición tan comprometedora con ella, con quien fuese, saciando sus estupidos instintos le dolía y era obvio que lo hiciera, si Kagome sentía algo por el y eso ya lo tenia en claro ella, si bien sabia que su vida no era basada en la castidad y que por el contrario, desde que Inuyasha se había mudado a España se había liberado muchísimo, haciéndola sentir a su lado como una remilgada… pero el hecho era que lo quería, que sentía algo por el, que lo amo hacia mucho y que era alguien importante en su vida lo quisiera o no, pero tontamente tenia la idea o mas bien la ilusión de que el la quisiera un poco.

Y eso lo sentía como traición, aunque sabia bien que no podía haberla traicionado pues eran amigos, y no podía esperar nada mas que no fuese su amistad… y justo en eso radicaba su coraje, pues el coraje era consigo misma, por haberse formado una tonta ilusión en la que Inuyasha le quería, en el que sentía algo por ella, tenia la ilusión de que la noche en la que estuvo a punto de entregársele el sintiera por ella algo mas que deseo, que la viera como algo mas que un objeto para su satisfacción, que la quisiera, que sintiera algo de amor hacia ella, realmente tenia la esperanza que después de todo, el sintiera algo por ella, tanto que estuvo dispuesta a hablar con el, y exponer sus sentimientos, temiendo claro esta al rechazo pero sosteniéndose con fuerza a la idea de que el la amase, pero no, no era así.

Inuyasha no sentía nada por ella y si al caso solo tal vez una amistad con ella y eso jamás cambiaria por mas que lo deseara en su parte mas interna, ella tontamente se había herido haciendo castillos en el aire cuando ya no era ninguna niña para no pensar de forma racional, Inuyasha era un ser que solo buscaba satisfacerse y ella estuvo a punto de ceder a su deseo pensando en algo mas, cuando estaba ahora claro que así como ella bien puede ser cualquier otra mujer, no importaba lo que fuese, una santa o una zorra, el solo quería obtener placer y eso hería la imagen que tenia de si misma y de su dignidad, esa era su frustración, el coraje consigo misma por dañarse otra vez y por dejarse hacer lo que fuera para estar a su lado.

Y lo malo es que uno es lo que es y los sentimientos ahí están, las personas ciertamente pueden cambiar, pero sabia que no podría tener un cambio de forma rápida, no podría arrancarse todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia inuyasha para así poder vivir de forma placida, no podía dejar solo lo de Kouga y agradecerlo, no podía seleccionar solo los sentimientos que le beneficiaran, pero si se podrían dominar, por medio de la mente y eso era algo que ella había dejado de hacer, perdiéndose en sus sentimientos, abandonándose entonces y mostrándose vulnerable ante Inuyasha.

Había pasado ya un tiempo considerable en la regadera, así que decidió mejor seguir con lo que era el baño y no solamente dejar que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, termino pronto y salio de ahí.

Llego a su recamara, y sintiendo el frió comenzar a recorrer su piel comenzó a secarse, al para la toalla por su cuerpo recordó entonces las manos de Inuyasha que la habían recorrido con algo que a su parecer en el momento era amor y pasión, que la habían hecho sentir placer y deseo queriendo abandonarlo todo y después a su mente llegaron las imágenes de el mismo Inuyasha recorriendo nuevamente un cuerpo, pero no el suyo si no el de Tsubaki recorrerlo con desesperación al mismo tiempo que la respiración entre cortada, recordando entonces la respiración que sentía en inuyasha cuando estuvo a su lado, recordó como estucho sus roncos gruñidos y gemidos…¿también los tendría con cualquier otra?... tal vez si, pues si lo que buscaba era el simple placer entonces eso se lo podría dar cualquier cuerpo…

Ya mas calmada termino de vestirse, colocándose un pequeño camisón de satín que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, así como ropa interior transparente. Mirándose frente al espejo, era tonto pero realmente quería sentirse atractiva, kouga siempre se lo había hecho sentir así, pero de cualquier forma quiéralo o no quería resultarle atractiva a un solo hombre, pues los demás poco le importaba, quería que Inuyasha la viese atractiva, tal vez así el solo se fijaría en ella.

Carraspeo ante la idea, era por demás tonta e inmadura ,y tal vez comenzara en rayar en obsesivo, pretendiendo que alguien la quisiera fuere como fuere, pero que se fijara en ella.

Inuyasha al final de cuentas no era culpable, el simplemente llevaba su vida como le parecía y siempre lo había dejado en claro, la culpable de todo eso era ella misma, Inuyasha en si no había hecho nada mas que ayudarle pero no por ello se convertía en su exclusivo… tal vez el sintiera algo por ella pero lo tenia guardado, o tal vez no, pero ahora la siguiente pregunta seria que hacer cuando se lo volviera a topar? Aun no habían hablado sobre lo de la otra noche, aunque estaba claro que por parte de el eso no representaba nada, aunque para ella si, tal vez seria mejor pasarlo por alto y hacer como si no hubiese sucedido pues su amistad aun valía no? Aun le quedaba eso, además sabia que el no lo haría con tal de molestarla…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos porque se escuchaban algunos ruidos en la puerta, escuchando un par de voces y risillas, para entonces ya sabia quienes eran aquellos, Miroku y Sango.

Aquel par hizo su llegada y entraron, el pido mas bien desordenado, con algunas cosas abandonadas por cualquier parte, inclusive unos zapatos que pertenecían a Kagome. Sango no entendía mucho, pero seguro su amiga se encontraba molesta, no entendía bien el porque, a menos que Inuyasha y ella hubiesen charlado y que de hubiese enterado de la mentira que acababa de proferir ese día, si eso fuese así seguro estaría en grandes problemas.

-vaya! Esto si que es diferente… me encanta la nueva decoración…-dijo Miroku en tono juguetón

Sango borro de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro, debía de averiguar que es lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Sabes creo que deberías de irte, no creo que sea prudente que entres así- dijo la castaña evitando que Miroku avanzara mas en aquel lugar.

-No veo porque, Miroku siempre será bienvenido, en verdad es un excelente amigo- dijo Kagome quien había ido a su encuentro con aquella pareja, no sin antes cubrirse claro esta, pues con lo pervertido y facineroso que es Miroku mas valía tomar todas las precauciones…

Sango a observo, Kagome no se veía molesta, por el contrario estaba muy relajada, así mismo no había indicio de que algo le afectara, pero esas cosas regadas indicaban que algo andaba mal.

-muchas gracias Kagome, pero creo que Sanguito tiene razón, es tarde y ambas deben descansar, las veré mañana- dijo Miroku haciendo énfasis en la ultima frase mientras mandaba un beso al aire y hacia un guiño como si fuese una chica coqueteando.

Kagome rio y Sango también quería hacerlo, pero no se lo demostraría a Miroku, no siempre se podía salvar de las situaciones con una broma. Cuando se cerro la puerta dejando fuera al chico Sango observo a Kagome con reticencia, aun se le veía calmada, pero ya no se veía sonriente.

-kagome que ha pasado aquí?-

-que pasa de que? No entiendo a que te refieres?- dijo Kagome mientras trataba de fingir demencia, no le contaría nada a Sango pues seria absurdo, si al final de cuentas haría como que nada hubiese sucedido.

-me refiero a que parece que ha pasado un huracán por aquí, y mira, hasta tus tacones alcanzaron a recibir su castigo- dijo Sango mientras tomaba un tacón como evidencia de que algo estaba mal.

-eso, es solo que llegue un poco cansada y de alguna manera quise liberarme, haciendo algo nuevo para variar, una liberación muy infantil si así lo quieres, pero eso fue todo, solo quería descansar y divertirme- dijo Kagome a la vez que se daba la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sango y se dirigía nuevamente a su recamara. Sango la siguió porque algo no le parecía de todo fidericno.

-segura que eso eso? Porque te veo demasiado pensativa, mas bien parece que hoy has tenido un mal día- dijo Sango tratando de indagar un poco mas.

Kagome paro en seco, no volteo a ver a Sango, solo giro un poco su cabeza a fin de que se le pudiese apreciar el perfil.

-si he dicho que no ha pasado nada Sango, entonces no ha pasado nada, y no te preocupes tanto, pues todo esta bien, mejor disfruta… y ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir, pues estoy muy cansada para seguir con la charla. Buenas noches-

Dicho esto se dirigió a dormir sin darle oportunidad a sango de que pudiera decir algo, no estaba para dar explicaciones y últimamente Sango parecía mas que su amiga, su interrogatorio personal.

Sango quedo sorprendida ante la actitud de Kagome, ella le había dirigido esas palabras de forma seca, o fría, haciéndola sentir como una desconocida, tal vez la había presionado demasiado y estaba conciente… lo mejor seria dejarla sola y evitar confrontamientos, quería mucho a su amiga y no se arriesgaría a tener una discusión fuerte con ella. Así que simplemente preparo todo y mejor fue a la cama, las cosas se acomodarían solas y si todo estaba hecho habría que esperar a ver que es lo que sucedía.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha se encontraba o en mejores condiciones que Kagome, con la hiel en su boca y en su alma por el desprecio de kagome al saber que solo jugaba con el.

Su piso se la recordaba aun mas, por el tiempo en el que estuvo ahí ella, aquellos momentos felices que creyó verdaderos y todavía había una pequeña porción de su corazón el cual se aferraba a creer que todo lo que ocurrió en ese entonces fue verdad que ella lo quería después de todo como el había reconocido quererla pero ya había tenido malas experiencias y esta no seria novedad, otra vez topándose con una manipuladora y aun así le quería.

Carraspeo ante la sensación que el cuerpo de Tsubaki le había dejado, el tenerla en su oficina para apaciguar su mente y así olvidar a Kagome refugiándose en el cuerpo de otra no había funcionado, llego inclusive a sentir asco ante la situación, no fue placentero, algo faltaba… y esa zorra de Tsubaki no le había saciado, ella aparentando mucha experiencia y queriéndola demostrar toda en un solo acto, lo único que le dejo fue la sensación que para ella todo era mecánico, en su cuerpo solo pudo encontrar el aroma de sexo y en realidad no es que le importara que Tsubaki estuviera con alguien mas, si lo único que pretendía con ella era utilizarla para olvidar pero no lo logro pues inevitablemente pensaba en Kagome, en las diferencias de lo que Kagome le hacia sentir aun con el mínimo roce, muy diferente a lo que sentía con Tsubaki la cual exageraba cualquier movimiento o gemido pretendiendo así excitarlo mas, pero mas bien parecía una burla barata de lo que era el sexo, cuando la penetraba pensaba en Kagome, en lo diferente que hubiese sido si ella fuese la que estuviera en el lugar de Tsubaki, en la posibilidad de sentirse dentro de ella, pero regresando a la realidad con los alaridos que Tsubaki profería.

Un insípido e insatisfactorio sexo.

De cualquier forma seguiría con el jueguito que sostenía con Tsubaki por algún tiempo, tal vez con el pasar de los días lograría sacarse a Kagome de la mente y del corazón, y Tsubaki era perfecta para ello, pues si lograba sacar a Kagome de su sistema sabia que Tsubaki jamás podría entrar en el, pues ella era solo un objeto ella misma se había prestado a ser catalogada de ese modo, bien sabia en la forma que el la trataría y ella acepto a ser un simple objeto, así que todo estaba claro para que después no hubiesen reclamos.

El era un espíritu libre, el que no nació para tener ataduras, eso estaba claro y ahora su único lastre pronto lo quitaría de su presencia, aunque le doliese de momento.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El espectáculo que Inuyasha había planeado comenzó al día siguiente, paseando por doquier con Tsubaki, besando su cuello y cualquier otra cosa, sin disimular nada, dejándose ver por quien fuera, esperando que en algún momento Kagome lo viese, quería herirla de algún modo, quería lastimarla como ella lo había lastimado al jugar con sus sentimientos, y para su fortuna tuvo éxito.

Kagome quien quería no hacer nada al respecto de su noche con el, que quería disculpar su comportamiento de alguna manera ya los había visto en varias ocasiones y cada una de ellas le encendía, sobre todo por como inuyasha se pavoneaba delante de ella, prácticamente restregándosela en la cara sin pena alguna, y el que tsubaki la viese como con lastima, haciéndole ver que había perdido en esa guerra no declarada por inuyasha y presumiendo y pavoneando al trofeo humano de ojos dorados a su lado la ponía peor

Si antes no podía con su frustración ahora era peor pues ahora era su orgullo el que estaba herido, y su amor propio de igual manera. Se sentía despechada y como tal reaccionaba como mujer despechada, , haciendo la convivencia con Inuyasha un poco hostil, claro que Inuyasha no facilitaba nada pues el mismo ahora aunque no dejo de dirigirle la palabra ahora parecía contestar de forma un tanto hostil y ella a s u vez correspondía de la misma manera, si antes lo habían hecho, ahora parecía una guerra de quiero y no quiero pues en un momento estaban bien y de otro ya volvían a ser secos el uno con el otro, cierto era que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero nadie diría nada por su orgullo y ego herido, aunque tampoco tenían la osadía de retirarse por completo de la vida del otro.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Así que esas tenia?, bien, si Inuyasha estaba con Tsubaki y la disfrutaba tanto pues entonces que se la comiera entera, a ella ya no le importaría un comino el o sus sentimientos, aunque le fuera difícil pues aun le quería, no podía seguir así, además ella tenia a Kouga y eso siempre estuvo en claro, en realidad no debería de molestarle tanto, pero el que la exhibiera en su cara, casi restregándole en la cara que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto y que solo la quería utilizar le reventaba lo suficiente como para que dejase de importar el o sus sentimientos pues lo mas probable es que el ya no tuviese alguno y que ahora se divirtiera jugando con los de los demás.

Aun con esa resolución no dejaba de dolerle e indignarle lo que ella representaba para Inuyasha, realmente quería gritarlo, pero no podía, no estando dentro de la corporación. Nuevamente una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas, esta vez no era de dolor, si no de rabia, y si lo analizaba bien últimamente era muy frecuente que ella derramara lagrimas, todas por algo que directa o indirectamente tuviese que ver con Inuyasha.

Alguien entro en la oficina

-sango…¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que hoy no vendrías- dijo Kagome mientras rápidamente se volteaba y secaba la lagrima solitaria que acababa de derramar además de pasar rápidamente la mano por los ojos, evitando que así se derramaran mas.

Sango lo sabia, no era tonta, su plan había estado resultando, Kagome e Inuyasha no estaban cercanos y era obvio que con lo que le dijo a inuyasha el intentara desquitarse y para eso había demasiadas mujeres, el único problema es que Kagome no se encontraba bien desde ese momento, aunque quisiera disimularlo era mas que evidente, el ver a Inuyasha y a Tsubaki la ponía en un muy mal estado, y a decir verdad se sentía culpable porque gracias a ella su amiga no lo estaba pasando nada bien, pero era necesario, tal vez ahora le causara malos ratos, pero solo seria por poco tiempo, pues si dejaba que las cosas marcharan como habían estado, era seguro que Kagome sufriría mucho mas, y aunque ella no lo pudiese ver la estaba ayudando, aunque su conciencia le estuviese carcomiendo ella ya lo había hecho, esperando que Kagome fuese feliz y que no tuviese que pasar por otro mal episodio al lado de Inuyasha.

-pues a decir verdad, preferí visitarlos, ya sabes, son mis últimos días y quiéralo o no tendré que regresar, pues se que no has estado bien, y el verte así y sorprenderte me lo confirma, tienes algo así que quisiera que confiaras en mi, soy tu amiga y confidente y sabré ayudarte y tratar de comprenderte, por favor dime que es lo que esta pasando-

-no esta pasando nada, solo es que tengo sueño y un poco de hastió, eso es todo-

-no Kagome, no es así, te conozco demasiado y se que es algo fuerte, y esto no es de este momento, llevas días tratando de aparentar que estas bien cuando se que no es así, no puedes engañarme-

Kagome dudo un poco, Sango no la entendería al fin de cuentas sin ella misma lo hacia, pero tenia demasiado dentro y con esa rabia acumulada sentía que tenia fuego quemándole por dentro y debía sacarlo pues de lo contrario estallaría. Bien entonces lo dejaría salir, solo que le contaría a Sango la versión censurada evitando los pormenores.

-esta bien, si tengo algo pero es algo sin importancia, solo una rabieta infantil, cosa de niños en realidad un capricho o algo así, dime si quieres que es obsesión no importa-

Sango sabia a que se refería, al fin podría escuchar en voz de su amiga lo que pasaba en su mente y corazón, aunque tendría que fingir que nada pasaba.

-de que me estas hablando Kagome que no te entiendo, a menos que…-

-de que tenias razón, estar a su lado si me hizo revivir viejos recuerdos, Inuyasha al final de cuentas es muy importante en mi vida y el hecho es que…llegue a sentir algo nuevamente por Inuyasha, se que es traicionero de mi parte, pero así sucedió, una parte de mi deseaba que Inuyasha se fijara en mi, quería sentirme querida por el, el porque no lo tengo en claro, pero quería que el sintiese algo por mi y por un momento pensé que era así, que realmente le importaba, pero no, a Inuyasha no le importa nadie mas que el mismo y lo ha dejado muy en claro con Tsubaki paseándose por doquier con ella, aunque en realidad no es su culpa yo fui la que construyo nuevamente un castillo en el aire, y ahora me siento dolida en mi ego, me siento humillada porque la prefiere a ella antes que a mi y yo…no lo se, es frustrante-

-te lo advertí Kagome, estando al lado de Inuyasha nada bueno puedes obtener, esta en claro que ese hombre es de lo peor, he de confesar que lo sospechaba pero preferí a que tu me lo dijeras, y en efecto me parece absurdo que estés aferrada a un recuerdo que tiene años y que te obsesiones de tal manera como para querer ver lo que no es, teniendo a Kouga-

-lo se, pero aun estoy a tiempo y aunque me haga rabiar voy a salvar la situación poniendo limites claros, al final de cuentas pronto terminara todo esto-

-lo se, solo espero que respetes tu palabra-

-lo haré, lo haré- dijo Kagome mientras nuevamente comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de impotencia, esta vez aferrandose en un abrazo a su amiga, prometiéndose que esas serian las ultimas que derramaría por Inuyasha y por su orgullo herido.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tsubaki gozaba de Inuyasha, satisfaciendo su deseo además de sentirse orgullosa por haberle ganado a Kagome ese hombre, aunque bien sabia que el no sentía nada por ella, que solo la utilizaba, pero poco importaba si ella también lo utilizaba, al final de cuentas, apuesto y buen amante, con un genio de los mil demonios, pero en buena posición, tal vez con el tiempo lo atrapase porque si eso pasaba le seria muy conveniente, pero día con día Inuyasha le dejaba cada vez mas en claro que no la veía mas que como juguete y comenzaba a fastidiarse de ello pues si lo tenia tan en claro jamás podría manipularlo, si todo seguía así solo sacaría buen sexo de el pero solo eso así que seguiría disfrutando de el al mismo tiempo de comenzar a explorar que otro candidato podría encontrarse para lograr sus fines tenia lo necesario para hacerlo, venderse al mejor postor no era tan malo después de todo…

Por parte de Inuyasha poco le importaba Tsubaki, y lo de Kagome aun lo sentía, a decir verdad todo se le comenzaba a complicar nuevamente, sus "amigos" le habían jugado una mala pasada y con el humor que tenia las cosas no fueron nada buenas para el, ahora quedando solo, con el cuerpo sin esencia de Tsubaki, con una kagome que ahora se comportaba con indiferencia, lo cual le echaba a perder sus planes de hacerla sufrir y demostrarle, y con Miroku.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome despertó agitada, tratando de situarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba, al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 3 de la madrugada, llevo una mano a su corazón pues este latía con fuerza, sentía una presión en las muñecas así como una gran ansiedad, algo malo estaba pasando o estaba por suceder sin lugar a dudas, y sabia que ese algo tenia que ver con Inuyasha, no podría ser alguien mas, solo con el se había establecido esa conexión tan entraña en donde ella podía sentir si Inuyasha estaba bien o mal y aunque dijera o pensara lo contrario, rezaba porque estuviera en un error y que nada malo le sucediera.

Al día siguiente llego a Tesaiga Corp. Sin mucha energía, la preocupación y ese sentimiento de ansiedad no le habían dejado descansar, quería ver a inuyasha y asegurarse que se encontraba bien, que importaba lo demás, de cualquier forma solo quería asegurarse y no por ello se vendrían abajo sus planes. Se dirigió a la oficina de Inuyasha con cualquier pretexto, pero no le encontró, se tranquilizo a si misma diciéndose que tal vez llegaría tarde o que estaría en la corporación pero en algún otro sitio, o con tsubaki, pero que el estaba bien, sin poder hacer mas fue a su lugar y siguió con lo suyo. Para su desgracia al finalizar el día Inuyasha no se había presentado a trabajar, ni contestaba llamada alguna.

-no te preocupes Kagome, seguro esta bien, tal vez se fue de juerga, o de viaje rápido, el esta bien- se decía una y otra vez y tratando de hacer como que eso no tenia importancia, al final de cuentas seguro seria eso…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Inuyasha había desaparecido no dejando dicho nada, no contestando alguna llamada, simplemente desapareció, Miroku la había estado evadiendo el día anterior y eso empeoraba la situación entre sus presentimientos y la desaparición de Inuyasha algo malo había sucedido seguramente.

No, ya no aguantaba mas, todos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, y ni siquiera Tsubaki tenia información alguna, aunque al parecer tampoco le importaba tenerla y eso le causaba molestias a Kagome, si Tsubaki estaba con Inuyasha lo mas lógico es que se preocupase si de un momento a otro el desapareciera, pero al parecer le importaba un comino lo que pasara con el, si el la había preferido a ella era por algo al final de cuentas.

Si ella no le daba noticias de inuyasha entonces iría hacia miroku, y lo acorralaría de ser necesario para obtener la verdad…

-miroku- dijo ella alcanzando a miroku quien caminaba de manera un tanto rápida.

-hola kagome, como has estado?-

-bien, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Kagome mientras le sostenía un brazo a su amigo para obligarlo a detenerse y mirarle a la cara.

-tu dirás Kagome…- dijo el chico imaginando que es de lo que se trataba.

Kagome no espero mas, no le daría vueltas al asunto, necesitaba saberlo.

-donde esta Inuyasha? desde hace dos días que no se ha presentado y no responde llamadas, es como si lo hubiese tragado la tierra, nadie sabe donde esta y estoy muy preocupada, necesito saber que es lo que sucede- dijo de una buena vez y de forma enérgica, Miroku la escucho conmovido, Kagome se estaba preocupando por su amigo, y sabia que no era lo mejor decírselo, pero el necesitaba ayuda quiéralo o no y Kagome estaba ahí preocupándose por el.

Aun así, miroku quedo meditabundo, con lo cual se le acabo la paciencia a Kagome, quien nerviosamente comenzaba a apretar el brazo del chico mirándole a los ojos con la respiración agitada, implorándole con la mirada que le dijera algo pues era algo realmente importante para ella.

-Miroku por favor no estoy para esta clase de juegos, ¿esta bien?, ¿esta a salvo?, que ha pasado, porque tanto misterio, por favor Miroku no me dejes así, dímelo, dímelo!!- Kagome comenzaba a temer inclusive por la vida o la salud de Inuyasha.

Al ver y escuchar su preocupación sus dudas se disiparon, era lo mejor, era mejor que ella supiera quiéralo o no su amigo.

-el esta a salvo, solo que… no esta en sus mejores momentos-

-dime por favor que sucede, ahora-

-Inuyasha no ha venido pues ha pasado una tragedia en su familia, su padre a muerto y eso lo ha puesto mal, y no ha aparecido por esa misma causa, y ha estado en soledad desde entonces-

Kagome alejo su mano del brazo de miroku y dio un paso hacia atrás llevándose la mano en la boca para evitar dejar escapar cualquier expresión, el padre de Inuyasha representaba mucho en la vida de el chico, y ella lo sabia pues estuvo a su lado y había escuchado sus confesiones, y aunque Inuyasha no lo admitiera sabia que su padre le dolía y mucho porque lo quería muy a su pesar.

Miroku observo como Kagome palidecía ante la noticia, seguro ella entendía por lo que Inuyasha pasaba, vio como los ojos chocolate de aquella hermosa mujer se llenaron en cuestión de segundos con gotas cristalinas que a pesar de todo no corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, solo hicieron su aparición, pero Kagome estoicamente las había contenido.

-¿y porque esta solo?, sus amigos y Tsubaki, deberían de acompañarle-

-kagome las cosas son complicadas pero te podré decir que en estos momentos Inuyasha no cuenta con nadie y en cuanto a Tsubaki,…digamos que ella esta para otras cosas, no para apoyar en momentos como este-

-y tu, porque no me lo dijiste, no puede estar solo ahora, ha estado así demasiado tiempo…-

dijo Kagome mientras trataba de procesar toda esa información, siempre lo supo que era muy común la amistad de forma superficial, siempre en cosas buenas pero en cuanto se enfrentaba ante malas situaciones no estaría ahí para ayudar, vaya clase de amigos con los que contaba Inuyasha, y en cuanto a Tsubaki entonces ella si sabia lo que había pasado con Inuyasha y le importo un pepino y no quiso decir nada, aun cuando se lo pregunto, pero por ahora ella o nadie mas importaba solo el estar con Inuyasha.

-no te lo he dicho porque Inuyasha quería estar solo, quería pensar y analizar lo sucedido, tu lo conoces, necesita su espacio para poder seguir adelante, aunque no le había visto mas triste en mi vida-

-entiendo, pero no creo que sea momento… necesito saber donde esta-

-en su casa, donde mas, no ha salido de ahí, no ha contestado nada, desconecto el teléfono a manera de tener mas soledad-

-esta bien, iré con el-

-Kagome pero no lo creo conveniente, el mismo lo ha dicho-

-si, Inuyasha puede decir muchas cosas, pero le conozco y se que no esta bien y que no lo estará, necesito estar con el, ,si aun así quiere su espacio se lo daré, pero antes debe decírmelo viéndome a los ojos adiós Miroku- dicho esto Kagome avanzo rumbo a su oficina, por hoy su trabajo importaba menos que nada, lo único que quería hacer es estar con Inuyasha y ayudarlo, que no se sintiera solo, pues la soledad es el peor lugar en donde se puede estar en momentos como ese.

Miroku observo complacido como Kagome se alejaba, ella si que se preocupaba por Inuyasha, pese a lo que hubiese pasado, pese a que el tonto de Inuyasha cometiera errores, ella lo quería, pese a que estuviese a punto de casarse con otro hombre, era lógico y muy obvio que ella se preocupaba por el y que pase lo que pase ella lo quería con bien.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome llego a su oficina de forma tempestuosa, simplemente abrió la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió rápidamente a tomar su abrigo, su cartera y cerrar su ordenador. Sango quien la esperaba en uno de los sillones vio todo el acto, algo había pasado seguramente.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-es Inuyasha, se encuentra mal y voy a verlo en este momento-

Sango se paro en seco del sillón axial que Kagome iría con inuyasha, no entendía bien lo que había pasado pero iba a averiguarlo en el acto.

-espera, que ha pasado con el como para que te alteres de esa manera y que quieras correr a su lado?-

Kagome no tenia muchos ánimos de explicar, pero Sango ya se había interpuesto entre la salida y ella. Suspiro con poca paciencia, bajo su cartera al escritorio y comenzó a explicar.

-pasa que el padre de Inuyasha ha fallecido y el se encuentra solo, por eso no ha venido, esta hundido en la soledad en estos momentos y no tiene nadie a su lado-

A Sango le pareció mal esa noticia, pero no le agradaba la idea de que Kagome tuviese tanta desesperación por correr a su auxilio.

-Kagome tu no eres la única que lo conoce, el siempre ha tenido muchos amigos por lo que se aquí, siempre presumiendo de ellos, pues entonces que ellos vayan con el, tu no tienes que hacerlo- a Kagome le sorprendió la frialdad con la que sango tomaba las cosas.

-no hay nadie con el Sango, y las personas aquí tienden mucho a estar contigo en las buenas pero no en las mallas porque les arruinas su felicidad superflua, y no tengo que ir con el, ¡quiero ir con el!- Sango sabia que Kagome estaba determinada a ir a su encuentro, no podría hacer mucho para evitarlo, pero haría uso de cualquiera.

-es una lastima lo de su padre Kagome, de verdad que lo siento, pero su soledad la ha ganado a pulso, y esos amigos son justo los que el se merece, pues el es igual a ellos-

-¡como puedes expresarte de esa forma!, por favor escucha lo que me estas diciendo, ¿acaso no tienes ni siquiera un ápice de corazón?, todos somos seres humanos y sentimos, y el no lo merece-

-¿no lo merece?, claro que si Kagome, mira como te ha hecho sufrir, además el te ha abandonado cuando lo de tu padre, cuando mas lo necesitaste, cuando solo requerías de su apoyo, el te dio la espalda dejándote afrontar todo, sabiendo que el podía hacer mucho por ti, y le importo?, no, no le importo, y así como esa ocasión el te ha hecho a aun lado y cuando le apetecía entonces se dignaba a escribir unas cuantas líneas para ti, esperando que tu siguieras tan enamorada como siempre de el, alimentando su ego cada vez que lo requería, para después volverte a hacer a un lado, siempre usándote, mal valorando el amor que llegaste a sentir, causándote herida tras herida…y ahora que estas bien llega el y nuevamente mueve toda clase de sentimientos en ti arriesgando nuevamente su salud en el corazón, nuevamente utilizándote y botándote para luego utilizar a alguien mas y restregarlo en tu cara, el nunca estuvo para ti…¿Por qué corres hacia el cuando lo necesita?, si el no estuvo para ti entonces tu no estés para el- dijo Sango quien había llegado para esos momentos a la desesperación quiera hacer entender a Kagome las razones, ,y quitar la venda de lo ojos de su amiga para que viese a Inuyasha tal cual era y que además entendiera que ese era un buen momento para que Inuyasha tuviese consecuencias por el mal que le había hecho.

Kagome no se lo creía, su amiga estaba siendo demasiado injusta con Inuyasha, puede que en parte tuviese razón , pero de cualquier forma el no era el mounstro que su amiga planteaba, se lo decía el corazón, Sango por mas que supiera y viviera la historia de ellos dos a su lado nunca lo entendiera, no lo había vivido en carne propia, no lo había sentido, no lo había conocido como lo conocía ella, no había estado presente en esos dos meses y juzgaba a la ligera sin conocimiento pleno de la situación.

-déjame Sango, tu no sabes nada- dijo Kagome de forma cortante sacándose del agarre de su amiga.

-se lo suficiente Kagome como para poder asegurarte que el que tu quieras correr hacia el no te ayudara en nada, además tu misma lo habías prometido, el no te importaría mas y lo tratarías con indiferencia-

-se lo que dije, pero ahora todo eso queda de lado, en este momento los orgullos estupidos no valen, quiero y con Inuyasha y eso es todo-

Kagome empujo a un lado a Sango lo suficiente como para poder pasar, la evadió rápidamente comenzaba s dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sango se desespero y giro para ver como Kagome seguía con su recorrido.

-No vayas Kagome, déjalo encarar el dolor por si mismo, déjalo que sufra así como tu has sufrido… no vayas con el, no arriesgues nada de lo que llevas ganado, ,no retrocedas ahora, es mas ¡te prohíbo que vayas con el!- dijo Sango ahora de forma casi suplicante.

Kagome paro en seco, eso era el colmo, ahora sango le prohibía hacer cosas, esa mezcla de desesperación y sumisión con la que sango había dicho las cosas le hablaba de que Sango realmente le podía que fuera a su lado, parecía querer manejar su vida, y eso no lo permitiría, era su amiga y por supuesto la quería, pero todo tiene limites, le dejaría en claro las cosas, ya tendría después tiempo para hablar con ella.

-…no puedes prohibirme nada, no conoces las cosas, Inuyasha no es el moustro que pintas, esto es algo que quiero y deseo hacer con cada poro de mi piel y con cada parte de mi cuerpo, si el estuvo o no para mi cuando lo necesite poco importa, yo DESEO estar ahí para el, y me parece que te estas extralimitando en tu afán de ayudarme, se que te preocupas por mi y por eso dices estas cosas y actúas como lo acabas de hacer, pero esta es mi vida y estos son mis deseos los cuales realizare, así que sango RESPETA MI DECISIÓN!!-

Dicho esto siguió su camino, no se había dignado siquiera a verle la cara a Sango, no tendría caso en ese momento. Camino un poco mas y al llegar hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir del lugar dejando todo de lado paro un poco dijo al aire.

-te veré después, ahora iré con Inuyasha- finalmente salio de la oficina dejando a Sango impactada por lo que Kagome le acababa de decir, ,sabia que ahí no terminaría todo, y que Kagome estaba determinada en lo que quería y lo que hacia y ahora no podría hacer nada…

**Continuara…**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas heme aquí dejándoles un nuevo capitulo, espero le halla gustado, en lo particular a mi me gusto, no fue muy romántico pero si fue muy visceral a mi forma de ver, con nuestros personajes dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos tanto buenos como malos, cometiendo errores como humanos que somos, errores que después quisiéramos jamás haber realizado.

vimos como reacción Kagome e Inuyasha ante el despecho, pero también como Kagome reacciono en cuanto supo lo que andaba mal con Inuyasha y es que es innegable, cuando se ama a una persona no deseas su mal, podemos decir miles de cosas podemos decir que le odiamos, pero es solo una mentira pues en el fondo de el corazón se siente la verdad y la verdad es que no se le odia aunque se trate, el odio no es mas que una careta para tratar de escondernos del dolor que nos provoca justo la persona a quien mas amas.

También se observo el comportamiento de Sango, que si esta exagerando en su forma de "proteger" y ella misma lo sabe aunque no lo reconoce, hace daño escudándose en la idea de que esta haciendo un bien, pero Kagome ya le puso un hasta aquí, y eso que aun no sabe el porque de todo ese conflicto con Inuyasha, aun falta que hable con Sango, pero hay prioridades, y por ahora Inuyasha se convertía en su prioridad.

También Miroku, es comunicativo, pero no con todos, con Sango además de que siente algo por ella, le contó lo de kagome e Inuyasha el si con la plena idea de ayudar a sus dos amigos a reunirse, y creyó que junto con Sango todo seria mas fácil, aunque claro esta que no lo fue así, y ahora que le dijo a Kagome lo que había sucedido creo que no lo considero malo porque era para ayudar a su amigo, conociéndolo a el y también a ella, sabia que ella era quien Inuyasha necesitaba en esos momentos y al ver la preocupación de Kagome no hubo entonces mas dudas.

Agradezco a **thegirlwhostolethestars****, momo, 3-cindy-3 y anset** por sus reviem, gracias por apasionarse a mi historia.

También agradezco a todos los que me leen, gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic, gracias porque esta vez me dejaron mas comentarios, pero aun así, me gustaría recibir sus opiniones, saber si les gusto o no, saber como se sienten respecto a los personajes, no saben la alegría que me da cuando me escriben algo… y no cuesta mucho y eso si, alegra mi corazón.

Bueno por ahora es todo, como siempre ahora voy a la parte de la ortografía, aunque siendo sincera siempre me falla a la hora que reeleo, pero en fin…

Saludos y nos leemos pronto

**Pen-aome.**


	20. especial

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 20 "especial"**

Aun era temprano cuando Kagome abandono Tesaiga Corp. En búsqueda de Inuyasha, se sentía nerviosa por aquel intento de discusión que había tenido con Sango, además de que no sabia a ciencia cierta que esperar cuando llegase a el, no sabia si quiera si se encontraría ahí o no, pero según había dicho Miroku Inuyasha no había salido de ahí.

Llego al edificio, que parecía que el universo mismo se había puesto a favor de que ella llegase al lugar de manera rápida, nunca había cronometrado tan poco, y mas llegando en taxi… subió el elevador y recordó los momentos en los que Inuyasha le había ayudado con lo de Onigumo, se lo debía, el la había ayudado y ahora ella haría lo mismo.

Toc toc toc.

Nada, no había ninguna respuesta ahí adentro. Nuevamente Kagome probo suerte llamando a la puerta pero sin respuesta alguna. Kagome se comenzó a impacientar cada vez mas, necesitaba hablar con el en ese mismo momento, necesitaba estar con el.

A los diez minutos de estar en aquel lugar comprendió Kagome que en definitiva el no abriría la puerta.

-_que hacer…que hacer?-_ se preguntaba a si misma. En esos diez minutos de espera lo había llamado, pero después se dio cuenta de que el supiera que era ella quien le buscaba tal vez no ayudaría en nada.

Entonces recordó, ella ya había sido vista y conocida por el cuidador de ese edificio dado que vivió ahí durante una pequeña temporada, seguro eso ayudaría. Bueno eso y el hecho que el cuidador era un hombre al que ella ya había notado, sabia que le resultaba atractiva, eso seria una carta fuerte a su favor.

Incomodo, pero esa seria una solución fácil y rápida, y ella no quería perder mas tiempo, regreso sobre sus pasos un poco.

Estudio la situación, seguro aquel hombre estaría enterado de que Inuyasha no había salido dado que no lo había visto llegar y ese representaba un problema, tenia que tramar una coartada para lograr su propósito y ayudada de su encanto seguro lo convencería.

Se miro de arriba abajo. Falda ajustada y un poco arriba de la rodilla, sus inseparables tacones de aguja, y aquella blusa de seda verde oscuro, bueno de haberlo sabido hubiese usado algo mas, pero resultaría bien, al final de cuentas la blusa era de cuello y era abotonada. Bajo su bolso, dejo el abrigo a un lado, por ahora era mejor estar sin el, así tendría mas posibilidades. Comenzó acomodando su blusa, el cuello para que este le diera un aire de misterio, la acomodo para que esta destacara mas sus curvas, acomodo su busto para que sus senos se vieran mas turgentes y finalmente la fajo con su falda, haciendo que la blusa ya no resultara tan holgada. Bien ahora la falda, también la acomodo para que esta la hiciera lucir mejor y que se pudiera notar bien sus caderas y sus piernas, la falda era larga y no había que hacer mucho por ella pero aun así podría resultar provocador el conjunto. Tomo su bolso y saco un espejo así mismo de su maquillaje, se dio un retoque, dado que aun era temprano aun tenia los ojos bien arreglados, pero se veía pálida, seguro por la impresión de la noticia o por enojo con Sango, así que procedió a remediar eso con un poco de rubor, finalizo aplicando labial en un tono rosa-rojo y aplico brillo labial sobre este. Después arreglo su cabello para que este se viese lindo, con los dedos marco los anillos que se le formaban en las puntas, además lo arreglo de modo de que se viese con volumen, solo para que este diera un buen aspecto. Hecho un vistazo alejando un poco el espejo para ver el resultado. Se veía mejor.

Tomo el abrigo y lo dejo descansar en un brazo mientras que por el otro portaba su bolso y se dirigía al elevador. Era incomodo, si no resultaba que el confiara en ella entonces ese seria su plan B, flirtear un poco con aquel hombre, la imagen que tenia le podía ayudar y ella se Valeria de todos los medios para llegar con Inuyasha, no le agradaba la idea, para nada, pero ya era conciente de ella misma y de las posibilidades que se le ofrecían si tan solo ella aprovechara esa ventaja, además… ya sabia como hacerlo, aunque no le agradaba y era algo que nunca ponía en practica pero de cualquier forma sabia que podría ser encantadora…

Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, se irguió para verse en control de la situación así mismo para poder denotar seguridad y comenzó a dar largos y seguros pasos hacia el elevador.

Mientras llegaba a planta baja tomo su celular y lo abrió, colocándolo sobre su oído aunque no tuviese ninguna conversación. Pronto llegaría planta baja, así que la función empezaría…

El timbre sonó anunciando que el elevador se encontraba en la recepción. Kagome salio de ahí con pasos largos y un poco presurosos, como denotando un poco de frustración.

-si Inuyasha, pero te he dicho que no hay nadie ahí… … mira que esto es un favor así que no me vengas con reclamos si esto es culpa tuya… … se que es urgente pero Miroku no s encuentra ahí, te lo he dicho no hay nadie… … ok hablare con el y se lo pediré, pero ya baja ese tono, se tendrá que solucionar… esta bien, en cuanto entre te llamare…-

Dijo Kagome mientras avanzaba cada vez mas hacia le cuidador, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el escuchara, lo suficientemente espaciado para que se creyera que tenia una conversación con inuyasha, con la cara y ademanes como para dejar ver que estaba bajo presión y que el asunto era serio. Al final de la conversación cerro el celular y lo guardo nuevamente, sabiéndose observada por el cuidador. Ya faltaba unos cuantos metros cuando termino de realizar eso para llegar a el.

-hola Sasuke- el hombre la había observado desde que había salido del elevador, no había mucho que cuidar a esas horas.

-Hola señorita Kagome, hace tiempo que no la veía por aquí-

-si es que he regresado a mi piso, pero heme aquí de nuevo, solo que tengo un contratiempo-

-dígame que es y tal vez le pueda servir-

Kagome rió un poco, tal vez no seria necesario sacar la "artillería pesada"

-he venido de encargo de Inuyasha por unas cosas a su apartamento, al parecer el señor Miroku debía venir pero no hay nadie, y por ello mismo necesito entrar- dijo Kagome de forma segura y tranquila.

-y como puedo yo ayudarla?- dijo aquel hombre mientras se llevaba una mano a la barba y se la acariciaba, Kagome ya preveía eso así que siguió con la actuación.

-bueno me he comunicado con Inuyasha informándole que no había nadie, pues esto es urgente, de modo que me ha pedido que hable con usted para que me preste la llave del piso-

-el señor Inuyasha?, es que no le he visto salir ni entrar desde hace un par de días, tengo entendido que sigue en su piso-

Kagome sabia que eso pasaría, ojala que le creyera…

-¿Inuyasha?, hombre claro que no, si esta al otro lado de la ciudad, hoy mismo me he encontrado muy temprano con el y ya estaba en labores, es que estos días han sido muy agotadores, mas bien creo que usted no le ha visto marcharse-

-podría ser, pero aquí se encuentra su coche, y el señor Inuyasha nunca sale sin el…-

-_demonios!!-_ pensó paras si, ok entonces esto tendría un ligero grado mayor de complicación al que esperaba, el carro de Inuyasha no lo había contemplado en sus planes, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para pensarlo, debía actuar rápidamente.

-…mmm no lo se, no me había dado cuenta de ello, tal vez este averiado y por eso Inuyasha no se halla movido en el-

-si tal vez sea eso, aunque pareció llegar muy bien la ultima vez…-

Kagome lo interrumpió, si Sasuke sacaba mas conjeturas mas difícil seria de que le diera la ansiada llave, ok tiempo de poner en acción el plan B.

-oh vamos sasuke que yo no se lo que pase por la cabeza de Inuyasha. además justo acabo de hablar con el, y me pidió que entrase a su casa- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke , que no era para nada un hombre de su gusto, pero aun así manteniendo una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro -además me conoces no es así?- dijo Kagome ahora tratando de establecer contacto visual directo con el hombre.

-si señorita kagome, pero el señor Inuyasha no me ha dejado ninguna instrucción- mientras decía esto observaba el rostro coqueto de Kagome ella le estaba sonriendo de forma coqueta y en sus ojos chocolate podía verse el mismo reflejado, el que ella le estuviera observando de esa forma comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

-entiendo tu posición, es tu trabajo Sasuke y créeme que lo haces tremendamente bien, pero es muy claro que si esto es urgente es porque no se tenia previsto que esto sucediera- dijo Kagome quien se había hacho para atrás un poco, sabiendo que aquel hombre aprovecharía para verla de cuerpo entero, y ella ofreciéndole una buena pose de ello, aunque claro esta nada que pudiese ser señalado por su obviedad.

-si, si eso debe de ser pero aun así por cuestiones de seguridad…- no pudo seguir pues Kagome ya se había vuelto a acercar poniéndolo lo suficientemente nervioso como para cortar sus pensamientos.

-si, pero te he dicho que el mismo me ha enviado contigo, creyendo que eso bastaría-

-si… pero, si el telefoneara a recepción-

Kagome movió de una forma que casi parecía una caricia su mismo pelo, haciéndolo para un lado, dándole una pequeña perspectiva de la nivea piel de su cuello, mientras cerraba los ojos de forma incitante, luego volvió a abrirlos y le dirigió otra de sus sonrisas coquetas, modulando su voz.

-se encuentra justo en una junta, y requiere de unos datos que se encuentran en el ordenador, se los enviare de ahí mismo, no le podemos llamar pues seria interrumpido y por ahora es urgente que se los envié cuanto antes, no me puedes pedir que lo llame-

-pero…-

-además tu me conoces, miroku me conoce, Inuyasha me conoce y soy de confianza ¿verdad?- dijo Kagome mientras sabia que Sasuke la observaba y eso la incomodaba un poco, sabiendo al juego en el que se prestaba, pero aun así prosiguió.

-si señorita claro que es de confianza-

-entonces no veo el porque no me entregue las llaves-

-es que-

Kagome llevo una mano a la mejilla de sasuke consintiéndolo un poco, tratando así de derribar cualquier defensa del hombre.

-es urgente, se que Inuyasha le estará muy agradecido, y yo también- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en el yo.

Sasuke se sintió en las nubes al tacto de Kagome, sabia que ella se sentía atraída por el, ya lo presentía, mientras se hacia ínfulas de si mismo fue sacado por la voz de Kagome.

-entonces… ¿me darás las llaves?... por favor…- dijo Kagome cual gatita melosa.

Sasuke no se resistió mas y fue directo a la búsqueda de las llaves, ,una vez encontradas se las extendió a Kagome.

-solo asegúrese de regresármelas antes de salir para tener control de todo-

-si claro, muchas gracias sasuke-

Kagome las tomo y le sonrió al hombre, y ligeramente se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al elevador, cuando entro y se dio vuelta observo que Sasuke aun la seguía con la mirada, así que le sonrió y con un ademán le dijo adiós. Finalmente la puerta se cerro.

Ya dentro del elevador Kagome se sentía apenada por lo hecho, bueno, era algo muy inocente en realidad, un flirteo ligero pero aun así no era bueno pero ya estaba hecho y ahora si podría ir a donde Inuyasha, además no fue dan difícil…

El elevador había parado y Kagome salio de el, ,se quedo un minuto frente a la puerta de inuyasha, preparándose para cualquier cosa, sabia que no seria fácil, mas como estaban las cosas, pero ya encontraría la manera aunque no por ello dejaba de sentirse nerviosa y a la expectativa.

Tomo valor y cuando tuvo suficiente de el comenzó a abrir aquella puerta, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible solo abriendo el espacio necesario para que ella pudiese entrar. Dio ligeros pasos y entonces entro.

El piso estaba por una parte tal cual ella lo recordaba, aunque la atmósfera que se presentaba ahí difería completamente, con las persianas abajo y sin ninguna luz prendida aquel lugar parecía mas bien una mazmorra, ok una mazmorra de lujo, pero mazmorra al fin y al cabo, dedujo sus cosas junto a la entrada, por cualquier contingencia y comenzó a avanzar sin hacer ruido, lentamente, analizando el lugar y la situación.

_-Dios, Inuyasha se pondrá furioso_- pensó para si, hasta en ese momento entendió que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada y que Inuyasha con el carácter que se cargaba no le caería nada en gracia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y su ímpetu de ayudarlo gobernaba a lo demás, y si ya había empezado eso ahora debía de concluirlo…

No se encontraba en la sala ni en los lugares cercanos a la entrada, ni el comedor, ni en la cocina, así que, solo quedaban dos lugares en donde podría estar, en su recamara o en el baño. Llego primero a su recamara, se veía tan lúgubre y desordenada, seguro ahí había estado, sumamente obscura, tuvo un intento de querer abrir todas esas persianas y dejar que la luz inundara el lugar pero se detuvo, , seguro que si así tenia las cosas inuyasha era porque el así lo deseaba.

Dudaba un poco de lo que debía hacer, de repente irrumpir en el lugar ya no resultaba buena idea, tal vez debería marcharse y hacer como que nunca estuvo ahí, ella ya se había acomodado en la cama sentándose, acariciando la almohada que daba a entender que ahí era donde Inuyasha había descansado su cabeza, instintivamente se recostó en ese lugar solo para aspirar el aroma que seguro había impregnado inuyasha, pero se dio cuenta de que ese no era el momento para pensar en esas trivialidades y se incorporo rápidamente, aun lo dudaba, tal vez en lugar de ayudarlo empeoraría las cosas, así que mejor salio de aquella habitación de la misma manera que había entrado, lentamente y en completo silencio.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333

Inuyasha salio del baño aun con los cabellos húmedos, ya vestido pero de manera poco formal, en esos momentos no estaba como para trajes y corbatas, además estaba en su casa y en su soledad, no necesitaba de otra indumentaria se dirigió hacia su recamara aun con la pesadumbre a cuestas dirigiéndose a la cama, al acercarse a ella noto algo diferente.

Había un aroma diferente entre todo el ambiente, un delicioso aroma que el bien conocía, el aroma de Kagome.

Observo la habitación, no había nada que diese indicios que ella estuviese ahí, cierto es que la había escuchado hacia tiempo tocar en su puerta pero a decir verdad no le apetecía estar para nadie, quería estar solo, pensar las cosas, recordar, revolcarse en su dolor, quería seguir en esa situación de sentirse miserable pues eso era lo que se merecía, por eso no abrió, pero ahora con el aroma de Kagome en el lugar o turbaba, tal vez seria solo alucinación suya por que ella lo había buscado, tal vez su inconciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Aspiro nuevamente, en efecto el aroma era indiscutible, no era imaginación suya, así que de forma presurosa fue a buscar a la persona de e la cual emanaba ese delicioso perfume.

Kagome Por su parte que ya estaba a punto de irse se arrepintió una vez mas, ya había llegado muy lejos ahora además de que no por el temor dejaría de estar con el para ayudarlo cuando mas lo necesitaba, así que nuevamente se dirigía hacia la habitación de Inuyasha.

Ya había llegado al lugar entre la sala y el comedor, así que era el punto medio para llegar a la recamara cuando vio a Inuyasha que le miraba fijamente. De solo verlo sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, trago un poco tratando así de tragar su nerviosismo.

-que haces aquí?- dijo de forma fría mientras la contemplaba, hermosa, hermosa aun en la oscuridad y aun así podía percibir como ella se estremecía ligeramente.

-hola… Inuyasha- dijo Kagome que le daba una mirada rápida, Inuyasha acababa de salir de un baño pues tenia los cabellos húmedos, a simple vista se encontraba bien, aunque su voz tosca y seca la podría paralizar y sus ojos se veían sombríos, no tenia mueca de coraje y por lo menos eso ya representaba un avance…

-he dicho que haces aquí- dijo nuevamente Inuyasha ahora con la voz un tanto mas subida de tono.

Kagome no tenia idea de como comenzar, y era de esperarse esa reacción aunque nunca se preparo para afrontarla. Pero en esos momentos no le daría muestras de debilidad, ahora no podría hacerlo. Inhalo profundamente para aclarar su mente.

-se lo de tu padre y por ello he venido aquí- dijo kagome de un solo tirón.

-quien te lo ha dicho?-

-miroku, lo he presionado para que me lo dijera-

-pues debió de informarte que lo que quiero es estar solo, además no quiero la lastima de nadie así que será mejor que te la ahorres de una buena vez-

Las cosas estaba tensas y si no se detenía alguno de los dos seguro terminarían riñendo. Kagome sabia que era una coraza lo que tenia en ese momento tratando de evitar cualquier dolor, tal como ella podría hacerlo así que sabia como flanquear para llegar a el.

-no es la lastima lo que me ha traído hasta aquí Inuyasha-

-te repito que quiero estar solo, es mejor que te vayas- dijo Inuyasha que se sentía contrariado con la actitud de Kagome, que pasaba de un ligero temblor a un aplomo y serenidad que le impactaba.

Kagome bajo la mirada y ladeo la cabeza así como prodigaba una muy ligera sonrisa, que lejos de ser de burla era de comprensión, después de todo ella lo conocía y también a sus actitudes. Abrió los ojos y levanto el rostro lentamente mientras se acercaba poco a poco a inuyasha, rompiendo la distancia que ellos dos habían puesto de por medio.

-lo siento, se que quieres estar solo y lo estarás si así lo deseas, no interrumpiré eso, pero no me pidas que salga de aquí porque eso no lo haré Inuyasha-

Inuyasha abrió un poco los ojos ante la respuesta de Kagome, simplemente lo dejaba confundido.

-a que te refieres, como demonios puedo estar dolo si estas aquí?.

-no he venido a incomodarte, solo vengo a estar aquí, a decir verdad yo también necesito desconectarme un poco y pensar las cosas-

-en ese caso es mejor que te vayas y lo hagas en otro lugar, aquí solo lo harías imposible-

-no!!, he decidido que aquí es el lugar ideal para ello, no te preocupes estaré en otra habitación si quieres, no haré ruido, ni siquiera me notaras- dijo mientras observaba como Inuyasha tensaba su mandíbula pero no profirió ningún sonido, entonces aprovechando esto Kagome se acerco lo suficiente para tomar su mano. Inuyasha salio del trance en el que comenzaba a adentrase y antes de que pudiera decir algo Kagome ya lo había comenzado a movilizar.

-ven, acompáñame inuyasha, te llevare a tu recamara, ahí estabas y ahí es donde estarás, yo encontrare algún otro sitio.

Llegaron a la recamara y Kagome prácticamente obligo a Inuyasha a sentarse sobre la cama.

Kagome solo se separo un poco de el, dejando de establecer contacto físico, de pie, a la expectativa de lo que el haría…

Inuyasha no tenia palabras, desde luego que necesitaba estar solo, es que nadie lo comprendía?, y luego llegaba Kagome y se instalaba sin autorización en su piso, obstaculizándolo todo y después le ofrece soledad compartida, no le dio el pésame, no le dijo lo común que se dice en cualquier situación parecida, el "lo siento mucho", nada de eso, y de alguna manera se lo agradecía, siempre pensó que eso de los pésames era asquerosamente falso y sin sentimientos y eso le repugnaba. Pero ella no lo hizo así… la observo nuevamente, de pie frente a el, serena, no había lastima en su rostro, no había enojo o miedo, solo era paz lo que emanaba de ella y el podía sentirlo, la paz de ella le hacia pasar mejor el momento, pero ahora no quería hablar.

Inuyasha no emitía sonido alguno así que Kagome aprovecho para seguir.

-Me retirare, estaré creo que en la sala, de modo que no tengas que toparte conmigo fácilmente, si necesitas algo ahí estaré y sino, también estaré ahí.- Dijo Kagome de forma tierna, con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de sentimientos, Inuyasha al verlos quedo adormilado así que no pudo decir mucho pues Kagome y a se retiraba y cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El sol ya se había ocultado, Kagome para ese entonces ya se encontraba descalza y había preparado comida para Inuyasha y para ella, además de haber hecho un poco mas de cosas para que tuviese por algunos días mas, por si no lograba un avance significativo en tratar de ayudarlo, siempre cuidando de no hacer duito para que inuyasha estuviese cómodo, al final de cuantas ella entendía porque Inuyasha necesitaba estar solo, ,seguro era porque debía de pensarse muy bien las cosas y para ello se requiere de soledad.

Pero el estar en espera tanto tiempo, sin hacer ruido era un poco tedioso, no se arrepentía para nada de estar ahí, ni tampoco de darle su soledad compartida a Inuyasha, pero estaba aburrida, además estaba anocheciendo y la noche cada vez estaba refrescando mas y mas, se recostó sobre el sofá mas grande, no sin antes tomar su abrigo a modo de frazada y comenzó poco a poco a dormitar.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha se había pasado la tarde pensando y repensando en su relación con su padre, su relación con los que conocía y a quienes había llegado a amar, su relación con Kagome, con todos y llego a una conclusión… el siempre terminaba hiriendo a quienes amaba.

Entonces recordó que Kagome todavía se encontraba ahí, no diciendo nada, respetando sus deseos, Kagome a la que últimamente le tenia una mezcla bastante ridícula por así decirlo de amor y de rencor, cierto que había intentado sacársela de la mente, pero no pudo, cierto que se había perdido en otro cuerpo para olvidarla pero sin un buen resultado, y tratando de herirla como venganza, pero tenia motivos por otra parte, motivos para sentirse despechado, el asunto de su prometido y que ella hubiese jugado con el no era cosa ligera, aun así la quería pero también una parte de el siempre le hacia daño.

Era tarde, y el no había salido de la habitación, ya se lo había pensado bien, respecto a la muerte de su padre, pero no así con respecto a Kagome, que parecía aun no haberse marchado pese a que el no había salido del dormitorio, y en parte se lo agradecía, que le dejara vivir su duelo como el desease, ella simplemente lo entendió y eso se lo agradecía.

Se levanto entonces, deseando de alguna manera que ella viese que le estaba agradecido por ello.

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de que todo se encontraba en oscuridad, con la única diferencia que en el ala de la sala se encontraban las persianas abiertas dejando que entrase solo la luz de la calle misma y del resplandor de las luces nocturnas, Kagome se encontraba poco acurrucada tapándose con su abrigo en el sofá mas grande, justo al que daba al ventanal, sonrió al verla ahí tan llena de paz, como una niña cuando duerme. Se acerco poco a poco, pero Kagome lo había escuchado y ella en un afán por que no se diera cuenta que ya se encontraba dormida se sentó rápidamente acomodándose el pelo para dirigirle la mejor de sus miradas y así evitar que se viese somnolienta.

Kagome lo vio acercarse a paso lento, la miraba de una forma profunda, pero no emitía nada mas, parecía tener la indiferencia o mas bien la ausencia pintada en el rostro, entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo pensar en nada coherente que decirle, mas si el mismo había dicho que quería estar solo y que ella le había afirmado que parecería que no estuviese ahí, así que se resigno a observarle mientras el se acercaba cada vez mas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sentó en el mismo sofá que kagome, dejando un asiento libre de por medio.

Nada, desde que el se sentó no había proferido sonido alguno y ella tampoco lo había hecho, pero Inuyasha no la observaba a ella, si no al exterior desde aquel sillón frente al ventanal, Kagome lo observo por unos segundos, pareciera ignorarla, de cualquier forma ella estaría ahí junto a el, así que se dispuso a dirigir su mirada al mismo punto que lo hacia Inuyasha… hacia la nada.

Pasaron algún tiempo en esa posición, en soledad pero en compañía al mismo tiempo, ninguno invadiendo la mente del otro, dejando que las ideas y pensamientos volaran tanto como quisieran, escuchando el silencio. Pero cada vez ese instante se volvía mas y mas largo, y cada vez se hacia mas moche, Inuyasha pensó en ello al sentir a Kagome, o mas bien poder percibir el aroma de Kagome, le recordaba que ya era tarde y que eso podría resultar peligroso para ella, de solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de hacer de lado ese comportamiento solitario.

-es tarde ya- musito Inuyasha sin quitar la mirada de el paisaje nocturno.

-si, lo se- contesto Kagome con la misma actitud.

-deberías irte a casa, de lo contrario podrías correr riesgos innecesarios-

-estaré algún tiempo aquí, no te preocupes, que se lo que hago-

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Kagome, el esperaba que, dado el conocimiento de el luto que llevaba le complaciera en sus peticiones, pero no era así, ella tenia su propia determinación, podría echarla sin dudas de su piso, pero no quería hacerlo si ella en si no había sino cumplido con lo que dijo, entonces ella sabia lo que hacia… giro el rostro contemplando entonces el perfil de Kagome iluminado por la poca luz que entraba del exterior.

-no entiendo como es posible- dijo inuyasha. kagome se confundió ante el comentario de Inuyasha así que llevo su mirada de forma inconciente hacia el rostro de Inuyasha, tratando de obtener una respuesta o aclaración del mismo, pero se dio cuenta de que el mismo Inuyasha la estaba observando, bueno, por lo menos ahora el la estaba viendo, y eso era bueno, tal vez si escogía bien sus palabras lograría que Inuyasha saliera de la coraza que se había puesto.

-que es lo que no entiendes'-

-que sepas lo que haces, no siempre tus elecciones son las mas acertadas, pero siempre tienes la certeza de saber lo que estas haciendo, aunque no sea así-

Kagome bajo la mirada un poco.

-no entiendo del todo tu punto- dijo Kagome, claro que lo entendía pero Inuyasha necesitaba expresarlo y dejarlo salir.

-es que… yo nunca se lo que hago, pocas veces elijo lo correcto, siempre trato de aparentar el control completo de mi vida, pero a decir verdad solo tomo decisiones generalmente sin pensármelo mucho, ,sin pensar en todo lo que involucra, así que podría decirse que no se exactamente que es lo que hago, algunas veces…, no, mas bien muchas veces se que he herrado pero que no hay marcha atrás y eso no es placentero… nada de esto lo es-

Kagome entendió, Inuyasha estaba por abrirse ante ella, y ella lo permitirá, por ningún motivo evitaría eso, si sabia que es justo lo que Inuyasha necesitaba en momentos como ese, así que trato de entenderle y hacerle sentir a Inuyasha que estaba para el, que lo entendía, que se abandonara si quería porque ella estaría al su lado, como apoyo.

-bueno, yo tampoco se exactamente lo que hago, creo que esa es una de las características de los humanos, nunca sabemos el alcance de nuestras acciones, pero tenemos la ventaja de enfrentarnos a lo que la vida nos depare, de cometer errores y aprender de ellos, así que no es bueno lamentarse por ello-

-no Kagome, lo que no es bueno es arruinarle la vida a los demás y a si mismo por tonterías- dijo inuyasha mientras apretaba un puño, no es que se estuviese enfadando con Kagome, mas bien estaba conteniendo toda la culpa que sentía en esos momentos.

Kagome lo noto no sabia que esperar ente esa reacción de Inuyasha, pero el verle le hizo darse cuenta de que no era con el, tal vez fuese por lo de su padre. Quería apoyarle, quería hacerle saber que estaba con el y que lo entendía, pero no sabia como acercarse mas, finalmente inuyasha le ayudo en ese punto dado que el comenzó a hablar desahogándose un poco de lo que sentía.

-sabes eres la primer persona que esta aquí durante un tiempo considerable desde que me entere de la noticia- no quiso pronunciar nada que tuviese que ver con muerte, seguro ella entendería a lo que se refería y en efecto ella lo entendió a la perfección. Pero por ahora no vendrían al caso comentarios por parte de ella pues era mejor que inuyasha se desiciece de una buena vez a desahogarse.

Noto como el semblante de Inuyasha se volvió melancólico y triste, mientras le evitaba a mirada observando el piso, el corazón de Kagome se estrujo de solo verle de esa manera tan triste, el que era un manojo de cosas, pocas veces lo había visto así, pero sin lugar a dudas esa ocasión superaba a cualquier otra, y el ver a Inuyasha abatido es lo que menos deseaba, no el que siempre desprendía energía, el verlo derrotado de alguna manera le quebraba el alma.

Sin embargo Kagome no profirió palabra alguna.

-a decir verdad es lo que necesitaba, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, mi luto es algo mió y los demás no tienen que sentir lastima por mi, por eso preferí estar aquí a decir verdad te he de confesar que me sentí desesperado y maní atado al momento, yo en otro continente diferente, sin poder apoyar a mi madre o a mi familia, sin poder decirle adiós al viejo, no podría aunque quisiera viajar a verlo, ya habría sido demasiado tarde- dijo mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta pues poco apoco las palabras se tornaban mas difíciles de pronunciar.

Kagome escuchaba atenta sus pensamientos pero el verle así le estaba haciendo daño, afortunadamente no había luz que los iluminase como es debido, e lo contrario inuyasha se daría cuenta que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero había que ser fuerte para el en ese momento y no doblarse tan fácilmente.

Inuyasha continuo una vez aclarado bien su orden de ideas.

-he hecho creo que fue demasiado tarde aun cuando el viejo vivía, nunca lo quise ver pero el realmente se preocupaba a su manera por mi, tal vez con ideas diferentes a las mías, pero aun recuerdo una buena infancia, siempre hubo detalles que yo nunca quise ver, tal vez por rebeldía, pero nunca quise saber de el, no quise comprenderlo, si no estaba de acuerdo con mis deas simplemente no me importaba, no intente siquiera tratar de entenderlo o de negociar, simplemente si algo no me parecía reaccionaba, hiriendo, nunca le dije que lo quería pese a todo, nunca le las gracias por darme lo mejor que pudo para bien o para mal, el hizo su mejor esfuerzo, nunca le hice sentirse siquiera respetado, y ahora es demasiado tarde para decirlo, pues el ya no esta…y así es como arruine tantas oportunidades, y me he dado cuenta de que soy nocivo, que siempre hago lo mismo, no solo con mi padre si no con todos los que me rodean, siempre hiriendo si poder evitarlo-

Kagome entonces lo interrumpió, el ya había sacado sus sentimientos por el deceso de su padre, pero ahora estaba generalizando y si lo hacia así caería en peor situación y ella no estaba ahí para dejar que eso pasara.

-eso pasa inuyasha, pero creo que tu padre siempre lo supo y ahora donde este lo sabe, sabe todo lo que sientes por el, se que es difícil vivir el luto lejos de tus familiares, es peor pues no hay con quien darse fuerzas mutuas, y entiendo y respeto tu decisión de soledad para encontrar las respuestas y aclarar tus pensamientos, pero sabes, no quisiera que sintieses que te encuentras solo aquí, no lo estas, no se bien como vayan todas tus relaciones, pero por lo menos estoy yo aquí, y no pienso dejarte solo, así estuviese al otro lado del océano ni así estarías solo pues aun así te apoyaría- dijo Kagome con el sentimiento sabiéndosele por la garganta, a punto de llorar por un dolor ajeno y a la vez tan propio…

-gracias, pero eso no le resta importancia a mis pecados, sigo siendo ese ser que avasalla…-

-no, solo eres un humano con cualidades y defectos, con aciertos y con errores, y es en los errores y en los dolores, ante las situaciones difíciles que tenemos una magnifica oportunidad de aprendizaje, solo para poder ser mejores, además eres una persona magnifica, eres un gran amigo, intenso, que entrega el todo por el todo por una convicción, eres mi amigo y te juro que eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, de las cuales siempre tendré recuerdos, ,siempre será así, nunca estarás solo pues…estarás en mi…- dijo Kagome confesándose de cierta manera, es lo que sentía, aunque falto el punto que le decía que lo quería por demás, pero eso no vendría al caso, aun así e decírselo fue muy difícil y mientras o hacia estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas, era algo que le dolía pero prefería decirlo de una buena vez mientras observaba los ojos turbados de su inuyasha que la observaba.

Inuyasha quedo conmovido por las palabras de Kagome, eran muy hermosas, justo como era su kagome de antaño, que de alguna forma era la misma que tenia a su lado, era cierto, no había estado solo en totalidad nunca, desde que se fue a España ella siempre estuvo al pendiente, siempre tratando de que estuviese bien aunque poco podía hacer ella, y no es por agradecimiento, que aunque lo sentía, quería también hablarle un poco de sus sentimientos hacia ella, porque por ella ahora se sentía mejor, ella había sido la única que entendió su posición y la respeto, no sien antes brindarle su apoyo.

-gracias Kagome… por mi parte ten por seguro que en mi vida hay personas especiales, y entre esas personas especiales tu eres especia, gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, gracias por estar junto a mi, gracias por tu amistad sincera y tan diferente, gracias…- dijo Inuyasha a la vez que en un impulso tomo a Kagome de la mano y la jalo hacia si, recibiéndola entre sus brazos y refugiándose en su hombro, mientras la estrechaba en un gesto sincero y libre de cualquier cosa mundana, en ese momento el abrazo llegaba a ser mas un abrazo espiritual.

Kagome se sintió feliz al estar en los brazos de Inuyasha y sentirlo nuevamente, y además de escuchar lo que Inuyasha le decía, por ahora no había armaduras entre los dos, por ese momento solo eran el y ella, sin lastres pasados si resentimientos, que si bien el pasado forjaba lo que se era en el presente, el alma podía seguir siendo la misma. Lo abrazo de la misma manera dándole un beso en la mejilla a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha perdiéndose en la felicidad que sentía por haber estado así, sabia que Inuyasha superaría lo de su padre, y mientras tanto ella estaría para el.

Inuyasha al sentir el beso de Kagome sonrió complacido por esa extraña paz que emanaba de Kagome y que era capaz de entrar en su cuerpo. Subió un poco y beso la frente de la pelinegra, a vez que poco a poco deshacían ambos ese agarre.

-creo que es muy tarde- dijo Inuyasha retomando el punto.

-hee, si, creo que lo es-

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-he si, en un momento mas, por ahora quiero estar un poco mas aquí, claro si no te molesta- dijo Kagome, sabia que era mala idea quedarse mucho tiempo con Inuyasha, pero quería estar segura de que el estuviese bien y que no fuese solo una careta para dejar de preocuparla.

-esta bien-

Y contemplándose se acercaron mas para poder observar lo mismo, ahora juntos y no en solitario como lo habían hecho, dado un rato mas, en donde ella inconcientemente le acariciaba los cabellos a inuyasha, tratando de charlar de lo que fuese, para que el no cayera nuevamente en el estado en el que lo había encontrado. De repente entre la charla Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en su piso cuando el la noto, y no avía motivos para ello.

-y dime, como has entrado si nadie tiene llave mas que yo- dijo separándose de la chica.

Kagome dudo un poco pero ahora alas cosas estaban tranquilas, bien podría bordear la pregunta.

Se separo un poco mas y entonces esbozo una sonrisa llena de picardía mientras comenzaba a contestarle al oji dorado.

-digamos que… tengo mis métodos- dejando en el aire la respuesta, esperando que Inuyasha no le pidiese detalles…

**Continuara………..**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas, bueno primero que nada gracias por esperar y tener paciencia conmigo, es que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, y con lo de la tesis prácticamente vivo para ella, y por las noches trato de relajarme, aunque si bien esta vez sabia exactamente que escribir resulto difícil hacerlo por falta de tiempo, además de que estoy haciendo otras deberes, digamos que la actividad social últimamente ha subido alarmantemente, pero bueno…

Sin palabras del capitulo, solo decirles que ha mi me gusto como han quedado hasta ahora, no es una declaración completa, pero es muy importante, espero les halla gustado.

Gracias por leerme y como siempre les pido un review, me pone bien el recibir comentarios de ustedes, son mi remanso y alimento del alma, y por ahora que no he recibido ninguno me he sentido un tanto…abandonada, aun así agradezco a quienes siguen la historia, pero me gustaría que me lo comentaran.

En fin nos leemos luego, tengo sueño y aun faltan cosas por hacer

Bye

**Pen-aome**


	21. abre los ojos

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 21 "date cuenta"**

-así que eso fue todo?- pregunto Inuyasha mientras conducía su automóvil rumbo a el piso de Kagome

-si, y pareció haberse convencido con mi buena actuación- dijo Kagome tratando de simular seguridad, le había dicho todo a el oji dorado, bueno casi todo, porque omitió la parte que tenia que ver con el plan B.

Inuyasha se mostraba un poco reticente ante lo que Kagome le había contado, pero es que para ser sinceros pensaba que Sasuke cuidaba la seguridad del lugar de alguna mejor manera. Kagome lo sintió así que mejor lo distraería un poco.

-y bueno ahora como he de explicarle que de buenas a primeras tomas el auto y salimos juntos?, seguro ya ha descubierto la mentira…-

-feh, no importa, además saliste junto a mi, entonces no hay problema, si pregunta algo lo despachare o ya inventare algo-

-gracias por cubrirme las espaldas-

Inuyasha sonrió un poco arrogante y simplemente asintió al mismo tiempo de que aceleraba para llegar pronto a el piso de Kagome.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha la condujo hasta la puerta de su piso, dado que ya era relativamente tarde, se despidieron de forma amistosa, un beso en la mejilla fue suficiente para que ambos sintiesen una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espina dorsal, pero ese no era el momento, lo de el padr de Inuyasha estaba muy reciente, además tampoco era el lugar correcto dado que Sango seguro se encontraba a esas horas en el piso, y tristemente tampoco era el espacio porque aunque las cosas hubiesen mejorado aun estaba el factor "Kouga, el prometido" en la mente de ambos, haciendo que Kagome se contuviese y que inuyasha se frustrara y se malhumorara, aunque claro, lo guardaba muy bien. finalmente inuyasha partió y Kagome entro al piso.

Al entrar las cosas estaban bien, las luces apagadas, todo en orden, bien, ahora que lo pensaba aun faltaba esa platica con Sango, aunque ya era de madrugada y a decir verdad no quisiera tener que hablar sobre nada, por lo menos no esa noche. Dejo sus cosas y buen en búsqueda de Sango, por lo menos para saber si ese encontraba ahí, faltaba tan poco para que Sango terminara sus vacaciones, apenas unos días, y no quisiera dejar las cosas como habían quedado. La encontró dormida. Sonrió al verla de esa manera y pensó que era mejor así, ya después de todo mañana seria otro día.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían pasado solo un par de días desde el incidente entre ellas dos, pero ninguna había hablado de ello, tal pareciera como si ambas prefiriesen mejor ignorarlo y seguir adelante, al final de cuantas solo era una aclaración lo que tenían que hacer, pero tal vez debían dejar enfriar un poco las cosas porque al calor de las discusiones las personas no reaccionan bien, haciendo daño innecesario, un daño que puede destruir una amistad, ambas lo sabían, tal vez por eso mismo no habían hablado.

Inuyasha de cualquier manera aunque se sintiese mejor realmente prefirió no estar en Tesaiga corp. Solo unos días mas, quería que las personas poco a poco no se tomaran el asunto tan a pecho, aunque bien sabia que no muchos sabia lo sucedido, solo los directivos pues eran a los únicos a los que lamentablemente tenia que entregar cuentas, de cualquier forma ya estaba mejor, aunque no por ello seguía torturándose internamente, Kagome y Miroku habían sido de gran ayuda, con sus visitas o simplemente llamados por teléfono tratando así de respetar su espacio vital, mismo que necesitaba.

Pero aquel día había sido diferente, ese día inuyasha se reincorporaría y seguiría con los planes de la corporación. Kagome sabia esto así que se sentía un tanto inquieta, mas bien deseosa de verlo, que aunque ya lo había hecho sabia que este primer día seria importante para el, seria el día después de que su luto terminaría para el mundo, pero no así para el. Por tanto había decidido llegar un poco mas temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Sango noto su nerviosismo y supo a lo que se trataba, aun no estaba de acuerdo en que Kagome se comportase de manera tan humana con Inuyasha pero el hecho era que las palabras que le había dirigido aquella vez Kagome le habían parado en seco, haciéndola salir un poco de su apasionamiento por separarlo y darse cuenta de alguna forma que estaba queriendo manipular a su amiga y controlar su vida, aunque Sango pensase que era por el bien de su amiga, eso no aminoraba la gravedad de los hechos.

Ella misma no estaba contenta con sus acciones, no era su intención manipular a su amiga, no era su intención primaria mal informar a alguien con respecto a Kagome, no hubiese pensado en sabotear las relaciones de alguien, mucho menos de su amiga, pero el hecho era que esto lo hacia por lo que pensaba que era su bien, su conciencia le decía que no debería estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero su mente y su corazón dictaban lo contrario, su deseo era proteger a su amiga, eso era todo…!acaso era tan difícil de entender eso!, sabia en su fuero interno que no estaba bien lo que hacia, pero en ese momento no había opción, y muy a su pesar estaba haciendo mal las cosas, porque además de meterse en la vida de su amiga también estaba traicionando a Miroku quien a decir verdad la había cautivado, era un coqueto mujeriego, pero también podía notar algo especial con el, algo que no tuvo jamás con sus relaciones anteriores, en un principio pensó que tal vez fuese la novedad de conocer a alguien en vacaciones, algo así como una aventura, pero cada vez que estaba con el se sentía atraída, cada vez mas, y eso ya traspasaba lo físico.

Ella tal vez fuese muy malhumorada, tal vez delante de el pareciera algo distante y fría, pero la verdad es que cada día estaba perdiendo la razón y de paso el corazón por Miroku, y aun así…ella estaba traicionando su confianza utilizando sus confesiones, confesiones que el mismo le había proferido para ayudar a Inuyasha y Kagome, sus dos amigos, bien Kagome era su amiga, su mejor amiga en realidad pero Inuyasha…era otra cosa.

Y aun así, a sabiendas que sus actos no eran los mejores, no podría actuar de otra manera, ese sentimiento de sobre protección a Kagome se le había formado hacia tiempo, cuando su amiga se encontraba en su estado mas vulnerable, cuando ella había podido notar como Kagome se avía quedado sin corazón, sin ánimos y sin energía, horriblemente ella vio cuando Kagome dejo de creer…creer en el amor, en la bondad y en que ella algún día podría ser feliz…, ese fue sin lugar a dudas el peor momento que había pasado con Kagome y fue cuando ella albergo ese sentimiento, en e cual ella haría lo que fuere necesario para no volver a ver a su amiga en tal situación, y eso precisamente es lo que haría.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha vio a Kagome sonreírle, la primera que lo hizo en realidad desde el corazón, porque las demás personas que se habían cruzado en su camino en la corporación sabia que solo lo hacían mas allá del agrado, por la conveniencia que representaba tener de su lado a una de las personas que tenían relativa importancia en la compañía, como el la tenia.

Kagome vio como el rostro de inuyasha paso de expresar la absoluta tensión a una sonrisa ladeada un poco sarcástica, ese era Inuyasha, hasta su sonrisa era hermosa!!, y no en el sentido convencional, su sonrisa para ella era algo que lo hacia…interesante, por decir lo menos. Inuyasha al igual que su sonrisa era algo especial, algo que le daba felicidad, que le llenaba de alegría, que en sus momentos podía ser divertida, pero que también podía ser algo peligrosa, esa expresión que tenia inuyasha de ser un hombre guapo a la vez de malo, tal como Clark Kent cuando era expuesto a criptonita roja y pasaba de ser un chico bueno y siempre reprimido a un hombre peligroso y sensual, le atraía mas, en definitiva ele aire de malo malote lo hacia a sus ojos aun mas atractivo.

Exhalo sacando esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cerebro, seguro algo andaría mal en ella si le atraía ese tipo de cosas, esa mezcla de paz y peligro, de ternura y malicia, pero eso era una cosa que le atraía en demasía, y Kouga, Kouga no podría tener esa mezcla, era una persona demasiado buena y maravillosa a su modo como para ser así. De Kouga no podría percibir jamás peligro alguno y eso era bueno a los ojos de cualquiera, incluso a los suyos, solo que…

Inuyasha llego hasta Kagome que tal parecía embelezada en el, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó, pero cuanto mas se acercaba notaba como Kagome no dejaba de tener esa misma mirada, y observar un punto, un punto donde el ya no se encontraba, mas bien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, le hirió un poco en el orgullo, dado que pensó que el era el que había ocasionado tales reacciones en Kagome y al ver que ella estaba en lo suyo.

-Kagome…-

Kagome salto un poco al sentir como de la nada ahora Inuyasha estaba a su lado llamándola sin que ella lo hubiese visto llegar. Sacudió la cabeza le sonrisa a Inuyasha.

-que bueno que estas aquí, bien venido, listo para la acción?- dijo ella apartándose un poco dado que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el cuerpo de Inuyasha y eso le ponía un poco nerviosa.

Inuyasha entendió el espacio que Kagome había interpuesto entre los dos, pero a la hora de que ella dijo listo para la acción sin lugar a dudas su mente voló muy lejos de ellos y que en realidad ella habría querido decir, su mente creo la idea de otro tipo de acción, la acción que quedo frustrada aquella ocasión en la habitación de Kagome, pero de inmediato vino a la mente lo que Sango le había confirmado y su molestia ante ello, no lo había olvidado pero ahora que lo reabonaba mas no podría ser de otra forma, Kagome estaba con otro hombre y quien sabe, lo mas probable era que Kagome ya había sentido antes las caricias proporcionadas por ese hombre, si no es que por cualquier otro antes, así que no podría exigir nada, además, si las cartas ya estaban echadas entonces no tendría que molestarse tanto, si el mismo ayudo a echarlas.

Inuyasha hizo un pequeño silencio, un silencio que a los ojos de Kagome no era algo bueno, pues cuando hay un silencio para ella significa que hay mucho por decir pero nada de ganas de hacerlo. Finalmente Inuyasha respondió.

-Kagome, pequeña Kagome, ¿acaso no sabes aun que nací listo para la acción?... que triste que aun no lo sepas…pero podría ayudar…¿quieres probarme cuan listo estoy para cualquier acción en este mismo momento?- dijo Inuyasha en un tono un poco lento y ronco mientras le profería una de sus miradas seductoras y sonreía en forma maliciosa, sabia que esa era una insinuación, pero a decir verdad no se le ocurría una mejor manera de romper con la solemnidad con la que se manejarían las cosas entre Kagome y el si todo iba por el mismo rumbo, lo dijo esperando ser tomado como una broma, esperando que Kagome lo tomase así, sabiendo que sus oportunidades no fuesen las mejores, aunque una parte de el deseaba que ella lo tomase en forma literal y que le correspondiera, aunque eso prácticamente fuese imposible.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella insinuación ¡Dios! Claro que le gustaría probarlo, si al fin y al cabo ella era una mujer con sangre en las venas, aunque para su desgracia también era alguien muy concienzudo y que ya no se regia mas por las emociones, si no por la mente…. Sintió calor en sus mejillas, seguro se había sonrojado…

¿Cómo tomar aquello?, bueno por como estaban las cosas o como habían quedado la ultima ocasión podría ser una propuesta real, además lamentablemente descubrió que el si podía estar preparado para la acción en cualquier momento, así como lo estuvo con Tsubaki, y eso le punzo en el corazón, o en el orgullo, o en cualquier lugar pero de que había hecho mella en algo en ella, lo había hecho. Si ella le tomase la palabrea el seguiría adelante y entonces seria una mas en su lista de amantes para satisfacer su constipación sexual, pero no una que le tocase hasta lo mas intimo de su alma… en ese caso lo mejor para ella seria fingir demencia, pretender que todo fuera una broma, además así no estaría faltándole a kouga, además, si antes, cuando aun eran amigos, cuando aun no pasaba por el dolor siempre bromeaban con cosas así, así que porque no mejor repetir ese mismo patrón?, seguro era una broma, por lo menos así lo tomaría ella, no había otra opción.

Kagome después de unos momentos de asombro cerro los ojos y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, finalmente se decidió a contestarle.

-mmm, podría probarlo seguro… pero creo que me abandonare a la suerte y creeré en tu palabra, por ahora no es necesario que me pruebes nada- dijo Kagome mientras alcanzaba el brazo de Inuyasha y llevaba el suyo dentro de el de el, para que el la pudiese llevar del brazo mientras le sonreía picaramente. Al notar esto Inuyasha entendió que lo mejor seria empezar a trabajar así que la llevaría del brazo hasta su oficina.

-además Inuyasha, correrías peligro si aceptara tu propuesta… podrías quedarte sin corazón o podrías desaparecer ante una combustión espontánea por lo que pudiese ser capaz de provocar en ti…- le dijo Kagome se forma lenta y sensual en el oído, con la voz ronca y femenina a la vez, haciendo que Inuyasha se erizara de solo pensarlo y de sentir emanar tanta sensualidad de Kagome, que a sus ojos ella siempre parecía sensual, pero nunca había visto ese despliegue de coquetería y sensualidad en ella, ¡se supone que Kagome es inocencia y ternura!, de donde demonios había salido esa sensualidad de un momento a otro y porque ella la había dejado salir sin contemplación alguna?.

Inuyasha se tenso y Kagome pudo notarlo, esto le dio un poco se satisfacción, si era un juego para ver quien ponía nervioso a quien, la victoria estaba segura para ella.

-solo bromeo…- dijo Kagome ahora entre risas francas, mientras jalaba un poco el cachete de Inuyasha trayéndolo a la realidad, como si de un niño se tratara. Mientras Inuyasha quedaba confundido.

-que ha sido eso Kagome?-

-solo me cobraba la broma que me acabas de gastar con otra mas, demostrándote que no solo tu puedes hacerlas creíbles… es solo eso…- dijo con una sonrisa y de forma muy orgullosa, orgullosa por haberle ganado.

-ya veo…, bueno siendo así tendré que ejercer medidas mas fuertes-

-no!!, no creo que sea necesario… que te parece si esto lo declaramos empate y mejor establecemos una tregua?- dijo Kagome, bien podría llevársela en broma a broma con Inuyasha, pero si esto se ponía mas y mas fuerte seguro ella terminaría perdiendo el juego, o lo peor, perdiendo la razón por el.

Inuyasha sonrió sabiéndose ahora el vencedor con la tensión de Kagome a sus ojos, y el ganar era un bocado sumamente delicioso a su parecer, ahora sonreía con altanería.

-bien, con eso queda redemostrado que no hay empate, el ganador he sido yo y no hay punto de debate a eso, ríndete a esa condición o te veras envuelta en cosas pesadas jovencita-.

Kagome paso de por muchos colores hasta que cerro los ojos mientras trataba de contener su enojo, pero no tenia opción.

-eres increíble!!...-gruño ella.

-lo se querida, lo se…- dijo inuyasha mientras explotaba en risas y Kagome se malhumoraba mas y mas, pero aun así a sabiendas que por ahora dejarían esos juegos de lado y que no había resentimientos serios de por medio.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sango llego pasado un poco mas tarde del medio día a las instalaciones de Tesaiga Corp. Llego a la oficina de Kagome directamente pero ella no estaba ahí, y eso era muy lógico con Inuyasha de regreso si lo pensaba bien, aun así prefirió ir a buscarla que quedarse en esa misma posición esperándola.

Estuvo explorando un poco y de repente los vio… a Kagome e inuyasha de un modo muy amistoso, podría decirse que los dos estaban contentos de estar el uno con el otro, ambos charlando pero a la vez riendo mientras Kagome movía las manos tratando de explicarle no se que a Inuyasha mientras que el por su parte llevaba una serie de papeles apilados sobre sus manos, tal vez estuviesen hablando de el trabajo, aunque parecían estar muy alegre ante la situación,. Desde el punto en el que Sango se encontraba no podía oír mucho así que no se enteraría de lo que estaban hablando.

No quiso seguir en su camino, así que mejor fue directo a la zona de comidas de la corporación, seria mejor pensarse la cosas y no pasar otro disgusto con Kagome.

Aquellos dos se veían felices al estar uno al lado del otro, por un momento no logro reconocerlos… parecía como si lo de Tsubaki fuera un asunto del pasado, o mas bien como si no hubiese existido, es mas, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y que se encontrase de nuevo con aquel par de chicos que conoció hace tiempo, antes de que Inuyasha revelara su verdadera y ruin faceta, antes de que Kagome fuese herida y reducida.

Ha decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba…Kagome se veía radiante al lado de Inuyasha, como hacia tiempo no la veía, bueno en realidad si, solo cuando no había problemas con aquel individuo.

Tal vez Kagome era feliz, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, con inuyasha todo era volátil y nada era para siempre, excepto la certeza de que siempre sucedería lo incierto.

Su instinto le gritaba que debía hacer algo para que Kagome no siguiera tomándole mas y mas cariño por Inuyasha una vez mas, pero lo cierto es que su conciencia le decía que ya era suficiente con inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás… eso sin lugar a dudas era una batalla que se formaba dentro de ella.

-hola mi hermosa Sango- hoy luces maravillosa, si es que eso es posible- dijo alegremente aquel chico de coleta baja y ojos azules de forma sonriente, sacando por completo de sus pensamientos a Sango, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Sango respondió a sus besos en forma queda, Miroku lo noto, noto su estado desde que la vio para acercarse a ella, seguro algo le molestaba.

-que pasa Sango, que es lo que te preocupa ¿acaso no deberías de gozar estos últimos tiempos?- dijo Miroku mientras se le hacia cada vez mas difícil de pronunciar las palabras, aunque no lo expresase.

– si pronto has de alejare, no deberías disfrutar en vez de preocuparte?-.

Sango no estaba como para dar evasivas, tenia mucho que decir y que pensar, y tal vez si las pensara en voz alta, con un interlocutor de por medio seria bueno, además era Miroku quien estaba con ella.

-no te voy a mentir, si, algo me tiene alterada y es sobre Kagome e Inuyasha-

-si, los he visto, es increíble como Inuyasha ha mejorado desde su encuentro con Kagome, y a ella también se le ve radiante a su lado, aun así querida Sanguito por lo que me ha tocado ver ellos tienden a tener problemas y lastimarse y luego volver, una extraña manera de quererse creo yo, por eso mismo me gustaría que los ayudáramos a darse cuenta en realidad de lo que sienten, que al final de cuentas se unan-

-ese es el problema-

-de que hablas?, no te entiendo Sanguito- dijo Miroku mientras le besaba la mano a su querida Sango.

Sango retiro la mano y hablo de una buena vez.

-que no ayudare en eso, es mas, si por mi fuera nunca lo permitiría-

-porque lo dices?-

-porque inuyasha es el ser mas ruin que conozco!!, y no pretendo dejar a mi amiga en manos de un ser que solo le hará mal, no cuando tiene la felicidad tan al alcance de la mano!-

-espera Sango, no me agrada como te expresas de mi amigo, el no es capaz de herir a Kagome-

-que no es capas!!, pero si ya lo ha hecho miles de veces y en todas y cada una de ellas la ha dejado con el corazón abierto, es horrible la forma en la que abatió a la Kagome que conocí, y yo estuve para recoger los restos de ella para tratar de armarla otra vez, afortunadamente ahora con Kouga Kagome se reestableció, pero no creerías lo que era Kagome en sus momentos mas oscuros.-

Miroku se tenso un poco, en realidad se supone que el sabia la historia de aquellos dos, ambas versiones y aunque no sabia los pormenores al parecer Sango tenia furia contenida en contra de Inuyasha, en realidad no sabia a ciencia cierta todo, pero si a pesar de todo había cariño de parte de ellos entonces no había mucho que pensar… aunque quería saber cuales eran esos pormenores de los que Sango odiaba tanto.

-esta bien Sango, es obvio que conoces algo que yo no y que estas ardiendo por sacarlos de una vez por todas, se algunas cosas, los hechos básicos así que no entiendo bien porque tanto rencor, así que dime…¿Qué es lo que le hizo Inuyasha a Kagome como para que tu lo odies de esa manera?-

-veo que le tienes mucha ley a Inuyasha y que dudas de mis palabras, ¿no es así?-

-así es, se que inuyasha no tiene el carácter mas apacible y que puede ser bastante tempestuoso, pero vamos, se nota que le tiene cariño a kagome, además yo creo que ellos dos fueron los mejores amigos hace tiempo, no creo que ese tipo de sentimientos se borren, por lo menos no en esos dos-.

-Miroku creo entonces que debes de aprender a ser mas observador y a ser menos confiado…-

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole entender a Sango que simplemente no le entendería si ella seguía solo dándole vueltas al asunto.

-inuyasha es capaz de todo, el fue en efecto alguien muy querido para Kagome y tal pareciera de que ella lo era también para el, pero de buenas a primeras se olvido de ella, se olvido de ella para seguir a otra, que en realidad no era ninguna novedad dado que nunca quiso fijar sus ojos en Kagome cuando ella le daba todo lo bueno que existiese en su ser y el no lo valoro, después de pensar en una zorra por la cual aun se lamentaba desprecio a mi amiga y se fue tras otra mujer, uno esperaría que por lo menos tuviese la gentileza de hablar con ella de explicarle la situación pero no lo hizo, simplemente Kagome dejo de existir para el-

-estoy al tanto de eso-

-ya veo, seguro que estas al tanto, pero creo que no sabes que kagome paso por momentos muy difíciles y que solo requería del aliento de inuyasha para poder sobre llevar mejor la situación, realmente no en tiempos buenos para ella, su mundo se le venia encima, su padre se suicido por las deudas que había adquirido no a favor de su familia, dejándolos desamparados y ella estaba estudiando cuando eso sucedió, con sus hermanos menores y su madre enferma ella tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad y no es que le doliese eso, al contrario, pero lo que le dolía es el egoísmo de su padre hasta el ultimo momento, no podía creer en tanta cobardía, además ya había sucedido lo de inuyasha, y si antes se sentía abandonada, ahora era abandonada y traicionada y orillada a elegir un solo camino, sin opciones, ante su madre no lo demostró, ante ella era fuerte y ahora podía mantener a su familia y seguir con sus notas sobresalientes, pero lo que en realidad pasaba es que gritaba en silencio pidiendo auxilio, porque no podía liberarlo, todo el dolor se lo guardo, extrañamente el saber de inuyasha le hacia bien, el ya sabia de la situación, pero ni se inmuto, eso le dolía a Kagome pues ella siempre estuvo para el pero ahora que ella lo necesitaba el no estaba para ella, y aun así albergaba esperanzas aferrandose a que toda la amistad y tiempo compartidos no podían desaparecer. Por azares del destino se encontraron ella queriéndose desahogar intento contarle lo sucedido, solo necesitaba ser escuchada y comprendida, solo necesitaba de su hombro y de su abrazo para reponer fuerzas, solo lo necesitaba a el para creer que todo estaba bien, pero a cambio de ello Inuyasha la aparto, no dejando que ella se explicase, no le dio tiempo para nada, simplemente se fue y desapareció, y eso hirió de muerte a mi amiga, que en ese momento dejo escapar la esperanza, simplemente fue arrastrada por la soledad desesperación y frustración, sintiéndose traicionada y dolida, y aun tratando de aparentar que estaba bien, pero solo para su familia, porque ya no importaba nadie mas, ni siquiera ella misma, parecía un ser sin alma, como si alguien le hubiere sacado el corazón, cosa que inuyasha hizo. Fueron días muy difíciles Miroku, es difícil ver como una buena persona se vuelve añicos mas si es una persona a la que le tienes un afecto grande, como en mi caso, Kagome es para mi como mi hermana, pero fueron largos periodos en lo que ella ya no creía en nada, en que algo bueno fuese a resultar, simplemente quedo sin corazón y sin fe, prácticamente arrastrándose para seguir con esa charada a la que ella llamaba vida, fue difícil, y paso de la desolación a la nada, simplemente para ella todo le causaba indiferencia, poniéndose una armadura para que nada la volviese a lastimar, con el tiempo ella fue riendo un poco mas, pareciendo salir adelante, pero cuando lo hacia algo volvía suceder, Inuyasha volvía a aparecer en el mapa solo para abandonarla después, esto se repitió en varias ocasiones y cada vez que el se iba ella terminaba con rabia hacia ella misma por haberse permitido una vez mas ese dolor-.

-no sabes cuantas veces odie a Inuyasha por ello, que no importaba si estuviese lejos o cerca de ella, siempre le hacia daño, pero finalmente llego alguien con suficiente fuerza como para abrirle los ojos a Kagome y brindarle alegría y vida, fue kouga, Kouga le hizo creer en las personas, en que ella podría ser feliz, en que ella merecía amor y el esta dispuesto a dárselo no hay lugar a dudas que ella lo representa todo para el, es perfecto, se desvive por ella y la trata cual princesa, siempre demostrándole su amor incondicional, con el Kagome no correrá riesgo alguno y eso si, solo recibirá amor, por eso no quiero que Inuyasha se acerque a ella, solo le traerá mas dolor, eso es lo único que sabe hacer-.

Miroku se quedo pensativo en la información recibida, la historia que contaba Sango era fuerte, eso no lo sabia, no sabia por Lo que había pasado Kagome, pero entonces algo todavía no encajaba, y ese era el comportamiento de inuyasha, aunque su amigo le había contado la historia, o por lo menos su versión de la historia había algo ahí, porque Inuyasha en alguna forma estaba resentido y luego otras ocasiones estaba cuidando de Kagome, si estuviese siempre a la espera de hacerle daño poco le importaría su suerte, Inuyasha la quería y Kagome a el, eso seguro.

Sango se impacientaba al ver la cara de Miroku que estaba pensativo, pero no había un gesto que le hiciera conocer que es lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

-en que tanto piensas?-

-en lo que me has contado, no lo habría imaginado, pero creo que en esto Inuyasha no tuvo ciertamente toda la culpa-

-que no la tiene? De que hablas?-

-digo que Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome son regidos por fuerzas que los superan, por fuerzas de la naturaleza del propio ser humano, del amor y del dolor, cada uno batalla con ello como puede, nadie esperaba hacerle daño a otra persona, nadie piensa en eso cuando de hiere a alguien que se ama de alguna manera, y no es su intención hacerlo, son errores que cuestan mucho, consecuencias de lo vivido pero que dejan lecciones, y a cada cual le toca lidear con el que hacer a partir de ahí-

-no te entiendo-

-la intención primaria de Inuyasha no fue el de dañar a Kagome en primera instancia, la quiere demasiado como para ello, eso lo se porque le conozco, Kagome a su vez se dejo llevar por el mar de la desesperanza y es perfectamente comprensible, pero también tuvo opción de reaccionar diferente y no lo hizo, y aun así pese a todo lo que pudiese decir lo quiere y se preocupa por el, simplemente los sentimientos son mas fuertes que ellos mismos, los sobrepasan… y en cuanto a Inuyasha te diré, no es el mejor ni el mas bondadoso, pero se que no es un monstruo-

-NO, claro que lo es, solo se acerca a kagome para lastimarla-

-estas en un error Sango, no me gusta para nada esta actitud tan intolerante tuya, estas cegada por resentimientos y no quieres ver la realidad-.

-esta es la realidad, o que es que ha hecho Inuyasha con Tsubaki, a Kagome no le callo como regalo del cielo, la hizo sufrir una vez mas, es lo que el busca, solo herirla-

-te sorprenderías de cuanto es importante Kagome para Inuyasha y dudo que busque dañarla, todo lo contrario, se preocupa por ella aunque no lo reconozca y daría lo que fuese para protegerla…-

-no lo creo, y haré todo lo necesario para evitar que Kagome caiga en sus garras-

-no harás nada para evitarlo, pues no es tu decisión, es de Kagome e inuyasha exclusivamente… y ahora que lo veo yo mismo no debería inmiscuirme y tratare de aparejarlos, aunque si lo requieren les ayudare-

-ya lo creo que lo haré!!, y no podrás impedirlo-

-Sango, se consiente de tu deseo obsesivo, te estas cegando-

-acaso hay algo de lo que no este enterada como para que ahora inuyasha pudiese dárselas de héroe?-

-a decir verdad Sango, si, y espero que con ello te apacigües de una vez por todas, inuyasha se ha preocupado por Kagome y su bienestar-

-haba de una buena vez, que no creo nada-

-pues abre bien los oídos y de paso la mente y el corazón, inuyasha se ha preocupado de que a Kagome no le pase nada malo, muy pese a si mismo, la sigue queriendo, no se el porque inuyasha es así, pero eso es lo que es, el punto es que Inuyasha estuvo para Kagome en un momento critico,… a Kagome la intentaron violar, y nada mas y nada menos que por aquel hombre que se hizo pasar como una persona noble y bondadosa, la quiso tener y al ver que ella no estaba a dispuesta intento forzarla, lastimándola. Inuyasha la rescato y defendió, para después cuidarla como algo precioso… Kagome estuvo en el piso de Inuyasha durante una temporada dado que había sido lastimada, además de que no confiaba que estuviese a solas, el realmente quiso protegerla, no te haces una idea de lo que ha pasado entre ellos, no sabes que ha sido de su relación, cierto es que no todo ha sido dulzura pero por dios que el la quiere-.

-muy buena Miroku, casi te lo creo, pero si eso hubiese pasado yo me habría enterado, ella me lo habría contado sin duda y en cuanto a separarlos ya no hay marcha atrás, y como veo que no hay punto e que nos podamos poner de acuerdo será mejor que me vaya- dijo Sango mientras escupía esas palabras, lo que Miroku le había confesado era fuerte y si era cierto entonces sus idea serian derribadas, pero le era imposible creer en ello.

Miroku se impaciento y cuando vio que Sango se había levantado para irse supo que ella no había prestado oídos, y que también algo ya había hecho como para separar a sus amigos…

-espera Sango que no he terminado!!-

-no quiero y no puedes obligarme-

-exacto- dijo Miroku mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y hacia que ella girase hacia el.

-suéltame-

-no lo creo Sango, no confíes en que te deje ir tan fácilmente, no con esa cabezota que tienes-

-ya he expuesto mi posición-

-si y es una posición muy infantil, no quieres creer ni abrir los ojos, y lo que es peor, te niegues a ver la realidad-

-es que no puedo creer en lo que me has dicho-

-lo cierto es Sango que eso ha ocurrido y que esto no es una novela con personajes buenos y villanos, aquí esto no se trata de ello, si no de la vida real que a veces es sumamente difícil de entender, pero me estoy desviando de lo que realmente quiero decirte-

-y que es eso que ansias expresar?-

-deja de inmiscuirte en la vida de esos dos, tu no puedes obligar a Kagome a que haga o que sienta, no puedes obligarla a tomar desiciones, estas muy mal sango si piensas que con ello la ayudas, intentas protegerá, pero lo que haces es limitando su propia vida y ella lo ha notado ¿o acaso creer que ella tiene que confesarse de todo lo que pasa en su vida? Y en cuanto a Inuyasha por favor deja de satanizarlo, es solo un humano y dista mucho de ser perfecto, para eso ya y trata de ser amiga de Kagome, se supone que estarás ahí para ayudarla cuando este mal, alegrarte de sus alegrías y comprenderla, no para que le intentes gobernar escudándote en una "buena acción", no puedo creer que esta sea tu verdadera faceta!!- dijo Miroku mientras soltaba de forma abrupta el brazo de Sango dejándolo caer. Sango noto esto, sobre todo las ultimas palabras de miroku que denotaban desprecio.

Sango se quedo en esa posición unos segundos que en su mente pasaron muy lentamente dándole tiempo para entender un poco lo que Miroku le decía, tenia razón, si ella misma se sentía así, pero el que Miroku lo dijera le retumbaba en la mente.

Finalmente atino en hablar.

-Si Miroku esta es mi parte fea, imagino que te he asqueado, pero lo hecho hecho esta, ahora si me permites debo irme-.

-quisiera que fuese así de fácil Sango, quisiera poderme sentir asqueado, pero lo cierto es que no podría repudiarte, se porque lo hiciste aunque tu plan se ha torcido…-

-gracias pero no deberías, es mejor que me vaya espero verte antes de partir- dijo Sango mientras avanzaba a paso rápido, quería desaparecer de ahí mismo, ,pues si estaba ahí otros momentos mas la alcanzaría la culpa y todavía no era tiempo de eso, o por lo menos no era el lugar para dejarla fluir.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-lo siento Kagome, de verdad lo siento..- dijo Sango ahora en el piso de Kagome, ahora con la confesión de Kagome entendía que había estado equivocada en su manera de actuar, convirtiéndose en la bruja del cuento.

-No pasa nada Sango, se que intentabas protegerme como siempre lo has hecho pero ahora es diferente…todos hemos madurado y yo también lo he hecho, pero soy fuerte y puedo soportar las cosas-

-pero tu e Inuyasha-

-yo e Inuyasha somos amigos, esa es nuestra relación, no hay mas-

-pero los he visto juntos-

-muy mal hecho señorita, no sabia que ahora te aficionabas por ser fisgona, pero me adelantare, lo que vez es solo amistad ahora que lo sabes es obvio que quisiera ayudarle si el también lo hizo, pero no cambia para nada el hecho de que me casare con kouga, solo cambia el que recuperamos nuestra amistad, es todo-

Estas segura?-

-claro, y me da alegría que mi amiga ha regresado-

Sango abrazo a su amiga, la tarde para ella esperando su llegada había sido pesada, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, o mas bien los errores porque aun estaba aquel detallito con inuyasha que provoco un distanciamiento entre ellos dos, pero a decir verdad no tenia el valor suficiente para contarlo Miroku ahora la despreciaría y eso le podía mucho y Kagome tal vez no fuese tan comprensiva, pero tampoco le parecía apropiado callárselo para salvar su cuello.

Quiso decirle pero en ese momento Kagome recibió una visita, era Inuyasha, al parecer el y Kagome habían decidido hacer horas extras en cuanto al proyecto por lo que lo harían en casa de Kagome.

Por primera vez Sango pudo ver lo que pasaba entre ellos dos y en efecto como inuyasha se comportaba con Kagome, ,era el mismo Inuyasha al igual que Kagome era Kagome, pero la de antaño como si hubiesen regresado el tiempo, el verlos compartir amistad y trabajar hombro con hombro solo le reafirmo a Sango lo errada que estaba.

No podría callarlo mucho tiempo, debía confesarle la verdad a Kagome antes de que partiera, aunque ese no era el momento, lo haría…

**Continuara…**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** perdón, perdón, perdón, nunca me había tardado tanto en una Cont., lo siento mi musa se escapo y ahora he hecho esfuerzos por atraparla, espero les halla gustado, si no espero sus comentarios, y bueno además de que mi musa se escapo con quien sabe quien he tenido muchas actividades y poco tiempo para realizarlas así que me dejaban noqueada todos los días, lamento haberme atrasado así, pero espero pronto compensarlo…

Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic, y que lo siguen aunque yo me halla tardado tanto, pero agradezco en especial he de confesar a quienes me dejan un comentario pues es por ustedes por quienes me esfuerzo a seguir rápido con la historia… gracias.

Gracias a **momo** por seguirme y dejarme tus reviews y por aquella pequeñísima charla del msn, un gusto conocerte!!.

Bueno pequeñas me despido el sueño me abate y todavía tengo que checar ortografía y leer artículos científicos en ingles, no se porque Dios me dio una cabezota como para tener que leer ese tipo de artículos mas de una vez para poder entenderlos, como me gustaría ser mas entendida!! Es que me tardo mucho haciéndolo y entendiéndolo por fin….

Gracias y nos vemos.

**Pen-aome.**


	22. hay amores

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 22 "hay amores"**

-Adiós Sango, espero pronto volver a verte, solo un par de meses mas y estaré de regreso- Dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su amiga que estaba a punto de tomar el avión que la llevaría de regreso a casa.

Sango se sentía incomoda ante esa despedida y ante el acontecer de los sucesos después de que Inuyasha había llegado al piso de Kagome. No había podido decirle nada…

Y es que las circunstancias simplemente no se prestaron ella no estuvo a solas con Kagome en ningún momento y en cuanto a miroku el no la presiono para que ella se confesase, tal pareciera que el esperaría que ella lo confesase por si misma, y aunque quisiera hacerlo dado que sabia que era lo correcto no había podido, y la única justificación era el miedo que tenia de que Miroku la repudiara, el era demasiado importante y ella no quería que el se apartara, aunque claro, finalmente ella seria la que lo hiciera al deber regresar a su casa.

Miroku se encontraba a cinco metros de donde ellas dos se encontraban, junto con Inuyasha que le dio una despedida digamos que reservada, si bien aun sango tenia ciertos resentimientos hacia Inuyasha ahora trataba de no inmiscuirse mas en la vida de Kagome y por ende, en la de Inuyasha.

Tal vez ese seria el momento, esa era el ultimo momento, pero si era rápida alcanzaría a confesarle lo que había hecho a Kagome, aunque no tuviese tiempo para esperar su reacción y disculparse, pero eso seria mejor que nada. Sango volvió a formar el abrazo entre ellas dos, al fin de cuentas la quería como una hermana. En el abrazo Sango aprovecho para acercarse al odio de Kagome y empezó a hablarle quedamente.

-Kagome, hay algo que debo decirte, es muy importante y muy vergonzoso para mi, no quiero que hables solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte-.

Kagome entendió esto así que solo asintió, cierto es que había notado a Sango nerviosa los últimos días, tratando de encontrar algo, pero ella no sabia que era.

-veras yo…- pero fue interrumpida por miroku que decía a claras voces-.

-Kagome si me permites me gustaría despedirme de Sango, debes de tomar un turno y el tuyo creo que ya ha expirado-

Sango le miro un poco frustrada, suficiente era con reunir el valor necesario para confesar aquello en ese momento y no poder explicarle nada a Kagome como para que en el momento en que finalmente se había decidido fuese interrumpida, Kagome lo noto, pero entendía a miroku. Sonrió al ver a miroku que llevaba una cara nostálgica y con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos mientras al mismo tiempo esbozaba la mejor de las sonrisas, tratando así de hacer menos evidente lo que sucedía en su interior.

-sango creo que el tiene razón, -

-pero es que Kagome-

-lo que sea, me lo dirás después, en otro momento, cuando te vuelva a ver, o cuando sea apropiado- dijo Kagome sonriéndole mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Sango solo pudo observar como la oportunidad se le había ido de las manos otra vez.

-Sango, mi dulce Sango- dijo miroku mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla a el. Por obvias razones sango fue entonces sacada de sus pensamientos, ahora enfocándolos en una sola cosa: en miroku y en su despedida. Pero no podría decir nada sin sentir un nudo en la garganta, así que solo atino en ruborizarse.

-me encanta cuando te pones así, demuestras la verdadera sango, a quien he llegado a amar, no es posible que te vayas, no ahora, me gustaría que te quedaras unos días mas, por favor quédate conmigo-

-n..nn..no puedo Miroku, he de regresar ya, debía haberlo hecho desde hace días-

-si te preocupa el boleto yo podría costearlo-

-no, es que realmente se acabaron mis vacaciones y ahora debo regresar al trabajo, además esta mi familia, mi hermano…-

-ya veo… entiendo tus razones, pero quisiera no aceptarlas…quédate a mi lado Sango- dijo el en un susurro mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Ciertamente ellos dos ya habían hecho gestos de cariño mucho mas osados que un simple beso en la mejilla, tal vez ahora solo había un beso tierno por la presencia de Inuyasha y Kagome, o tal vez esa era la única manera de expresar cariño en esos momentos sin que hiciera la despedida mas dolorosa de lo que era.

Ella solo recargo su cara en el hombro de Miroku dando como respuesta el silencio, un silencio que significaba que lo que el pedía no era posible.

-debe haber una manera- dijo Miroku mientras sango se deshacía del agarre que el le había propinado.

-creo que ya has pensado en eso no es así Miroku?-

Miroku rió por lo bajo, en realidad aunque el ya se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones ella no le había tomado la debida importancia, y tal vez fuese culpa de el, pero realmente quería que Sango fuese su compañera y la madre de sus hijos, pues al fin y al cabo ella era exactamente lo que el deseaba y necesitaba, ella había llegado a demostrarle a el lo que había estado buscando sin que el mismo se diese cuenta era. Quisiera decírselo pero seguro no le creería.

-si, ya he pensado en lo que voy a hacer, te he de raptar para que estés a mi lado-

-deja eso, no me dejare tan fácilmente-

-lo se, eso es justo lo que lo pone mas interesante- dijo mientras se sonreía coquetamente. –de cualquier forma no me desapareceré de tu vida, tenlo por seguro, iré por ti-

Sango solo sonrió y asintió esperando que eso realmente sucediera.

Finalmente se besaron y sango se aparto para dirigirse a abordar llevándose como ultima imagen de aquel lugar a un hombre que la había hecho amar y entender, a su amiga feliz junto a Inuyasha, que aunque le incomodase, al parecer por ese momento todo estaba bien, los tres la despidieron con una gran sonrisa.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Con los preparativos de la gran presentación de la fusión de empresas prácticamente a Kagome no le había dado el tiempo suficiente como para realmente extrañar la presencia de Sango, había demasiados preparativos y ella e inuyasha estaban hasta el tope de trabajo, mas aun cuando ellos debían de presentar esta empresa ante el mundo.

Como los planes estaban su itinerario seria que dentro de dos días se daría una recepción a todo bombo y platillo, invitando a los dueños, ejecutivos, gente importante y prensa no solo de ambos países, si no del mundo entero, y en definitiva debían de dar una buena impresión, que si bien era cierto que los mismos ejecutivos de las empresas en fusión estarían, incluyendo a los dueños dando buena impresión, ellos también tenían que dar una difusión adecuada de la magnitud y poderío de la nueva fusión, por ello después de ese evento tendrían que entrar a la siguiente fase de su trabajo: ir a publicitar la empresa con sus posibles socios, y ello implicaba estar de viaje mientras se hacia eso, porque eso le tocaba hacerlo precisamente a ella y a inuyasha.

Si se seguía el itinerario que ella e inuyasha habían establecido para las visitas a tales empresas duraría poco mas de 20 días, claro, si es que no había contratiempos, ella iría a unas empresas e Inuyasha a otras, a fin de terminar rápido con el cometido y sin presiones, si se dividían resultaría mucho mas rápido y, además, modestia aparte ambos sabían como convencer.

Eso era un tiempo razonable y suficiente para después regresar, organizar los resultados y hacer un informe, y con ello terminaría sus actividades, poniendo entonces en contacto a los socios para poder firmar contratos y así afianzar el éxito de esa empresa.

Pero bien, todo estaba listo, ya todo estaba confirmado, realmente era una lastima que Sango no se hubiese quedado, porque ahora miroku se le notaba un poco menos alegre que de costumbre, aunque por esa flaqueza mostrada inuyasha no le había dado tregua, haciendo alusiones a como el Gran conquistador Miroku había sucumbido ante alguien y que ahora no era mas que un hombre abandonado. A Miroku obviamente no le caía nada en gracia los chistoretes de inuyasha, pero por respeto a Kagome que ahora debido al trabajo pasaba demasiado tiempo con inuyasha no pudo contestarle el oji dorado y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

Las cosas con Inuyasha iban bien claro, a final de cuentas como amigos y eso estaba bien, el asunto con Tsubaki parecía haber terminado por parte de Inuyasha aunque en ella obviamente se notaba su gran malestar, y el que viese a Kagome e Inuyasha juntos de nuevo no le agradaba nada, cierto es que ella se vendería al mejor postor, pero el sentirse derrotada por alguien como Kagome no estaba en sus planes en absoluto.

Por las noches cuando por fin llegaba a dormir Kagome se enteraba de algunas cosas, siempre por cortesía de Kouga, que se hacia cada vez mas presente, llamando y dejando recados con frecuencia, mandándole mail diciendo lo mucho que la amaba y que esperaba con ansia que por fin ya terminara ese proyecto para tenerla nuevamente cerca, contándole como le iba en el hospital y eso le recordaba a Kagome cuales eran sus planes y su necesidad por no herirse a si misma ni a Kouga, el no lo merecía, aunque las cosas fuesen bien con Inuyasha y disfrutara demasiado su compañía el hecho era que todo había quedado en amistad y eso le bastaba para poder respirar.

Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba bien en lo que cabía, estar con Kagome realmente le venia bien, pero no por ello sus demonios internos habían desaparecido, aun se sentía culpable por su padre, y mas aun no podía dejar de pensar que el debía estar en soledad, como había decidido, pero todas las razones que ya había memorizado antes, pero ahora había añadido una nueva: no podía estar con una persona porque sabia que tarde que temprano la haría sufrir, y a decir verdad no deseaba marcar la vida de los demás de esa manera, no quería amargar la vida de nadie como el la tenia.

De Kagome las cosas estaban definidas, ellos eran amigos y así estaban bien, aunque no por ello había aceptado del todo que Kagome tenia a alguien mas y que ella se iba a casar con ese alguien, había que aceptarlo, eso siempre le molestaría, pero había que controlarlo, dado que no podría hacer nada al respecto, sentía algo por Kagome pero… había demasiadas cosas de por medio que no podrían desaparecer en el instante.

El tener a Kagome siempre cerca le daba tranquilidad y porque no decirlo, le hacia mucho bien, le hacia de alguna manera sentirse vivo, y lo cierto era que, aunque pensara las cosas al tener a Kagome a su lado le hacia prácticamente salir de esos pensamientos, y no importaba mucho que Kagome hubiese hecho o desecho, no importaba que el mismo hubiese tomado una decisión, no importaba que el supiese que ella estaba por casarse y que parecía estar bien con esa idea, y mucho menos importaba ese prometido de pacotilla que era por demás expresivo de cariño hacia Kagome, dado que aunque el no lo quisiera, el estar junto con Kagome había provocado que el se enterase de algunos mensajes del tal Kouga.

Bien, ya lo conocía por fotografía y le conocía la voz así como la forma en que se expresaba y el escuchar su voz no era grato, mas bien le parecía exasperante.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-no lo entiendo mujer, no entiendo como es posible que vuelvas al mismo lugar donde empezaste a buscar el atuendo para la recepción, ya has recorrido todo Madrid en búsqueda de un vestido, y ahora resulta que todavía no logras encontrar nada!!- dijo Inuyasha berreando prácticamente. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de el, a solo un día de la recepción y ahora resultaba que Kagome se iba en búsqueda de un vestido cuando ya había buscado por demasiados lugares, además no podía haber escogido peor momento, justo cuando estaban hasta el tope.

Kagome lo observo con una de sus miradas que matan mientras empuñaba las manos… ¿¡es que acaso los hombres no entienden nada!?. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-así es Inuyasha, es como ha pasado, de cualquier forma hoy tendré que tomar una decisión y lo conseguiré-

-si señorita, pero tal parece que no has entendido que estamos con muchísimo trabajo y que no hay nadie que te supla dado que los demás están con la misma carga-

-te he dejado ya las cosas organizadas, pero me iré, he de hacerlo, además ya tengo idea de lo que quiero-

-le das demasiada importancia a un asunto meramente banal-

Kagome le hizo una mueca-

-tienes razón, es un asunto banal, pero aun así lo quiero atender-

Inuyasha carraspeo tratando de bajar el tono con el que estaba dirigiéndose a Kagome, prácticamente le faltaba muy poco para empezar a gritar y por el momento no le apetecía comenzar una discusión, eso solo empeoraría el estrés con el que ya tenia bastante.

-esta bien, no hay manera de retenerte, aunque francamente no entiendo que tiene de especial un vestido, bien pudiste haber escogido cualquiera-

Kagome rió ante el pensamiento de Inuyasha, y lo cierto era que ella misma lo había pensado así toda su vida, nunca le había interesado tanto un vestido como en esa ocasión, ni siquiera se intereso por el vestido de su boda ahora que lo recordaba, pero esta ocasión había sido diferente a las demás, tal vez por el hecho de que seria una presentación mundial, o aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, por el hecho de que Inuyasha estaría ahí…

Sonrió un poco al verse totalmente cambiada, ella no era así, y ahora le estaba dando importancia a algo que no debería tener tanta, no tenia excusa.

-tienes razón, ni yo misma me reconozco, tratare de explicarlo, no encontré el adecuado, se que podría haber tomado cualquiera o por lo menos no haber sido tan exigente, en si no tenia idea de lo que quería, pero si tenia idea de lo que no quería-

-creo que con cualquier cosa te verías espectacular, no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho- dijo rápidamente Inuyasha, probablemente estaba pensando en voz alta.

Kagome noto esto y le sonrió con la cara roja prácticamente, ese comentario la había puesto realmente nerviosa.

-gracias, es que quiero elegir el que me represente, con el que me sienta yo, eso es todo.

-pero con cualquier cosa siempre serás tu Kagome, y eso siempre lo has tenido en claro- dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome y ella permanecía en el mismo lugar de manera estupefacta y el agrego –podría acompañarte si así lo deseas- dijo de forma condescendiente para estar junto a ella, pues el asunto del vestido ya le había causado cierta expectación.

-NO!!, yo podré ir sola, además como tu dices aun hay trabajo, regresare en cuanto pueda, lo prometo-

Acto seguido Kagome salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la oficina de Inuyasha quien sonreía y suspiraba al mismo tiempo, ,a veces Kagome por mas madura que resultase parecía una niña.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al fin el gran día. Aun era temprano pero había que ultimar cualquier detalle, por eso mismo ahora estaban Inuyasha y Kagome aun en las oficinas, dado un pequeño contratiempo que aunque fuese pequeño no dejaba de ser un imprevisto y que debía ser atendido.

Ahora ambos se preparaban para dejar las instalaciones, para alistarse. La recepción seria en unas horas.

-estas segura que no quieres que yo vaya a recogerte?-

-no, eso solo entorpecería las cosas, tendrías que cruzar prácticamente la ciudad para ir por mi y luego regresar, y no tenemos tiempo para eso-

-no me representara problema alguno, te lo aseguro-

-lo prefiero así, además Miroku ya se había ofrecido y a el no le desviaría tanto-

Inuyasha quedo serio por un momento, no le había gustado que Kagome no quisiera aparecer con el, y que prefiriese llegar del brazo de Miroku.

-insisto en que debería de ir por ti-

Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-es mejor así, así llegaras pronto y de ser necesario se podrán arreglar cualquier imprevisto, es necesaria la presencia de por lo menos uno de nosotros cuanto antes, yo estaré bien y te veré ahí-

Inuyasha bufo pero fue el único sonido que emitió, las razones de kagome eran muy validas y coherentes y no podría debatir con ella, eso seria solo perder el tiempo y seguro llegarían aun punto muerto, no habría generalmente insistido tanto en llevar a alguien a una recepción de su brazo, pero con Kagome era diferente, seguro porque era su amiga ¿no es cierto?.

-como quieras, de cualquier forma te llevare a tu piso, para agilizar las cosas-

-claro, muchas gracias- dijo Kagome tratando de ser todo lo conciliadora posible mientras se hacia del brazo de Inuyasha.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku aun esperaba en el piso de Kagome mientras observaba el reloj, a esas horas ya deberían estar en el lugar, pero Kagome parecía haberse retrasado un poco.

Finalmente Kagome había salido a su encuentro.

-siento la demora, pero ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a Miroku.

Miroku por su parte abrió los ojos, Kagome parecía una dama celestial, si siempre la considero guapa ahora era otra cosa.

-Kagome, estar absolutamente maravillosa, no creo que exista alguien que hoy se niegue a tus peticiones, estas… perfecta-

-gracias, pero será mejor que nos marchemos, pues me he tardado mas de lo que esperaba-

-Señorita Kagome al verla así, no importa nada, podría haber esperado siglos enteros con tal de tener esta visión- dijo miroku mientras se incorporaba y le ofrecía el brazo a su amiga, una lastima que no estuviese Sango ahí, seguro ella también luciría radiante, de cualquier forma llegar junto a Kagome seria una entrada triunfal y todo un orgullo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha se encontraba ya desde hacia tiempo en la recepción, todo iba bien, tanto Mioga como Totosay parecían estar complacidos con el evento, aunque claro, aun era temprano para cantar victoria.

La recepción era mas bien una especie de baile de gala como aquellos que se estilan solo en las películas en donde habían bailes y nobleza de por medio, el lugar donde se estaba celebrando dicho evento ayudaba también muchísimo para tener esa idea, el amplio salón fastuosamente decorado, aquellas escaleras que tenían como cúspide la entrada de las personas al evento, haciéndolo ver como algo de cuento de hadas, la vista que se tenia desde aquel lugar, dado que además de ser un lugar bastante grande tenia en vez de paredes grandes ventanales dándole una maravillosa vista nocturna, haciendo aun mas encantador el salón, y el en medio de esa celebración, no era que le disgustase, podría con ello, pero le inquietaba el que Kagome aun no apareciera, mas allá de que hubiese preferido llegar junto con Miroku, si no mas bien la posibilidad de que algo les hubiera sucedido, Kagome no acostumbra ser impuntual pensaba para si y eso le ponía un tanto nervioso, claro esta lo trataba de disimular, porque si se encontraba en ese lugar era para concretar el éxito de la nueva empresa, no tanto para disfrutar.

Pero ya para entonces había estado con algunos de los capitalistas, tratando de manejar la situación lo mejor posible, atendiéndolos y entablando conversaciones lo suficientemente inteligentes como para que aquellos hombres quedasen satisfechos, solo que por desgracia la mayoría de esas conversaciones las tuvo que realizar con alguien pegado, si, pegado o prácticamente soldado a su brazo… Tsubaki.

Aquella ocasión Tsubaki lucia bien, no había que engañarse, ella era guapa, pero no le atraía mas, de hecho dudaba si en algún momento ella le hubiese atraído realmente, ella parecía especialmente feliz de estar a su lado, y dado que ella debía estar ahí, por el puesto que representaba en la empresa no había manera de evitarla.

Y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo y sintiéndose la mejor del lugar, del brazo de Inuyasha, que realmente se veía…perfecto, a sus ojos y seguro a los de cualquier otra mujer, tal vez esa ocasión tuviese suerte y obtuviese alguna otra noche con inuyasha, eso le apetecía mucho, realmente inuyasha era buen amante, aunque por otro lado estar presente ante tantas personas poderosas le venia bien, dado que tenia que enfocarse en alguien mas, alguien a quien manipular y asegurar su bienestar, bienestar económico claro esta.

Llevo a Tsubaki junto a mioga y Totosay, dado que tenia que escuchar las opiniones de los dueños de la empresa, aunque solo fuese por simple cortesía, porque francamente poco le importaba la opinión de ellos dos, sobre todo de Mioga… bueno, aunque al final de cuentas el le debía un favor a Mioga no despidiendo a Kagome no haber causado revuelo por el asunto con Onigumo. Trataba de prestar atención, aunque poco había logrado en su cometido, dado que no podía conseguir fijar la vista en ellos, sin no que trataba de ver quien se encontraba ahí, esperando ver a Kagome de un momento a otro.

Y entonces justo en la entrada la vio, se giro por completo dándole la espalda a los demás, para poder tener una mejor visión de ella.

Kagome había llegado del brazo de un orgulloso miroku, que parecía estar mas que deleitado por su acompañante, ella llego sonriendo ante la emoción o nerviosismo, mientras Miroku hacia ver sus dotes de caballero y le retiraba aquel abrigo negro para dárselo a alguno de los mozos a que se encargase de el.

Entonces inuyasha la observo de lleno.

Kagome estaba hermosa, maravillosa, perfecta, preciosa y miles de calificativos mas, que en ese momento para el ninguno de los calificativos que se le venían a la mente le hacían justicia a lo que era Kagome en ese momento.

Kagome llevaba un vestido satín negro y largo, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo de una manera exquisita, resaltando sus bien formadas curvas, ,de tirantes delgadísimos, un escote pronunciado por el frente que dejaba ver sus senos turgentes, o mas bien el nacimiento de estos, y claro un escote en su espalda, llevaba una especie de banda ancha y drapeada de color rojo justo debajo del busto, misma que daba lugar a un moño rojo con cola larga, que era un hermoso detalle tanto para marcar su estrecha cintura como para adornar aquel vestido, haciendo énfasis en la perfección de su espalda. Justo arriba del moño rojo se hallaba una flor negra que marcaba el final del escote y el principio del vestido. Era hermoso y en ella se veía mejor aun pues tenia todo el porte para lucirlo. Aquel vestido era perfecto pues revelaba a Kagome como la criatura mas hermosa y sensual, justo lo que era ella para Inuyasha. El negro del vestido contrarrestaba con el color de su piel, haciéndola ver un poco mas blanca, y con ese cintillo rojo le quitaba la sobriedad al vestido, haciéndolo lucir diferente y llamando la atención, diferente a lo demás y hermoso a la vez, justo como Kagome.

Al levantar la vista de lo espectacular que se veía aquel cuerpo pudo vislumbrar una gargantilla que parecían ser brillantes sobre su cuello, además de los aretes en juego con a gargantilla, de brillantes en fila, un poco largos, pero solo lo justo para que no diesen precisamente un aspecto sobrio, si no que resaltaran a hermosura de su portadora sin que por ello, se viese exagerado. llevando su vista un poco mas arriba la encontró mas hermosa que de costumbre, si eso es posible, su boca ahora tenia un tono rojo-rosado, haciendo que sus labios que siempre eran tentadores ahora incrementaran su poder. Sus ojos chocolate destacaban gracias al maquillaje, exaltando entonces la hermosura de sus facciones. Como peinado llevaba un semi recogido, abultado en la parte superior, su flequillo acomodado de lado, dándole un toque coqueto, mientras que su cabello caía en forma de cascada de rizos por su espalda, de forma semirecogida.

Kagome sonreía ante las atenciones que se tomaba Miroku, es mas, se comenzaba a arrepentir de su elección, realmente había quedado satisfecha con el resultado, por muy trivial que sonara eso, pero ahora lo que le incomodaban eran los elogios que Miroku profería, nada serio, pero de cualquier forma no quería mas de ello.

Centro su vista en el salón, que estaba hermoso a su parecer, perfecto para la ocasión, viendo a la gente ahí, algunos mas observaban eso era obvio dada la posición en la que se encontraba la entrada, haciéndola ser un foco de atención.

Pero de entre toda esa gente alguien destacaba, Inuyasha, que la observaba fijamente. Al verlo un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, prácticamente parecía un dios en ese momento, vestido con aquel traje negro impecable, de buen corte, seguro armani o algo parecido, lo hacia ver como una estrella de cine, el agente 007, o algo así, llevaba aquel pelo negro cuidadosamente peinado, sin embargo suelto, estaba realmente apuesto y gallardo, no había punto de comparación… inuyasha era perfecto.

Fue sorprendida por Miroku quien ya había llegado junto con ella para finalmente entrar en el salón, bajando las escaleras, ella no podía mas que sonreír ante la expectativa y el nerviosismo teniendo como blanco de su mirada a su hermoso Inuyasha, Miroku por s parte se pavoneaba por la hermosa compañera que llevaba del brazo.

Inuyasha no retiraba la mirada de Kagome, mientras sonreía embelezado ante Kagome, francamente sorprendido y satisfecho. Escuchaba de fondo a Totosay alegrándose de la llegada de Kagome, a Mioga exclamando lo linda que estaba Kagome esa noche y a Tsubaki, o mas bien el silencio, porque ella enmudeció en el acto, seguro ahora ella no estaría tan feliz.

Finalmente ya estaban en el salón, inuyasha podría haber esperado a que Kagome fuese dirigida hasta ellos por Miroku, pero simplemente no podría esperar mas, así que el mismo fue a su encuentro, justo en el termino de aquellas escaleras. Kagome inhalo y exhalo profundamente al ver a Inuyasha yendo a su encuentro tratando así de hacer menos veloces los latidos de su corazón y tranquilizarse por lo menos un poco.

-Kagome estas hermosa- dijo inuyasha mientras le besaba la mano a Kagome en modo de galantería a la vez que apartaba a miroku del lado de la chica. Kagome se ruborizo un poco.

-gracias tu también estas guapísimo esta noche- atino en decir Kagome, no lo había pensado siquiera, simplemente las palabras emanaron de la boca de la chica, pero es que la forma en que la miraba la aturdía al punto de no poder coordinar bien las ideas y lo que obtuviese como resultado fuese que emanara de ella la verdad.

-nunca mas te reñiré por tu elecciones banales, lo has hecho perfecto pues ha valido la pena, eres tu, como me lo dijiste y estas maravillosa- dijo Inuyasha acercándose al oído de Kagome, a manera de secreto. por ahora no se callaba lo que pensaba, que importaba lo demás, ante Kagome nada servia.

ella solo agradeció y le sonrió. Todo esto mientras Inuyasha y Kagome no se habían soltado de la mano, Miroku supo que aunque quisiera ya no podía seguir siendo el acompañante de su amiga por lo que antes de que inuyasha le diera un desplante el mismo se excuso y dejo a Kagome junto con inuyasha. Aquellos dos parecían creerse estar solos pues no había nadie a su alrededor y se encontraban viéndose uno al otro muy cercanos, sonriéndose, admirándose, siendo simplemente ellos dos.

Increíble la historia que tenían ellos dos, de su amistad, de su amor no confeso, del tiempo que había pasado, de las partes difíciles donde ambos habían salido dañados, de su reencuentro, de las circunstancias que los habían orillado a estar juntos nuevamente, de sus riñas y sus momentos buenos, de como todo ese embrollo se mezclaba y daba como resultado un cariño realmente grande, que lo superaba todo. Ninguno de los dos lo sabia, pero ambos pensaban en ello, a su manera, pero al final de cuentas ambos pensaban en esa relación suya en lo que cada quien sentía.

Finalmente el encanto se rompió, y aun con la sonrisa a flor de piel inuyasha llevo del brazo a kagome donde se encontraban mioga, totosay y una celosa Tsubaki. Los elogios no se hicieron esperar por pare de aquellos dos hombres, mas Tsubaki se notaba a leguas estar muerta del coraje, pues ya no tenia las atenciones de inuyasha, y no solo eso, había notado muchas miradas sobre su rival, haciéndola saltar nuevamente al anonimato, eso le complicaría las cosas para que algún candidato prestase sus ojos a ella.

Totosay llevo a Kagome un poco apartada para preguntarle como iba todo, sintiéndose orgulloso por lo que kagome le había dicho, sabiendo que –kagome estaba mucho mas que calificada para ello. Cuando regreso junto con ella supieron que era el momento de la presentación de esa nueva empresa, por lo que todos prestaron atención al maestro de ceremonias.

Al finalizar esta presentación comenzó la recepción y el baile propiamente dicho, y también el momento de actuar para inuyasha y Kagome, esta vez irían juntos a donde los convidados para saber sus impresiones y comenzar a forjar la buena imagen de la empresa. Ante la seguridad, astucia y dominio de Inuyasha, la inteligencia y encanto de Kagome no había muchas alternativas mas que quedar satisfechos. Así fueron pasando por cada cliente potencial o posible socio convenciéndolos en primera instancia, prometiendo ir a sus empresas para mas detalles.

Llegaron a un grupo de hombres, en donde el tipo de convencerían era alguien joven, prácticamente de la edad de inuyasha, atractivo, , alto, de cuerpo atlético, de ojos azul oscuro que denotaban inteligencia y perspicacia, sonrisa un poco intimidante, cabello largo negro pero llevado en forma de trenza, al igual que los demás, el también iba de gala.

Inuyasha hizo las presentaciones adecuadas, aunque le molestase como aquel sujeto viera de forma tan fija y hasta cierto punto obsesiva a Kagome.

-mucho gusto señorita higurashi, nunca pensé que alguien tan bella como usted estuviese atrás de este evento y de todo este proceso, lo que me demuestra que la perfección existe-

Kagome trato de parecer lo mas serena posible y simplemente le agradeció con una sonrisa, no podía demostrar inseguridad alguna, ese momento era clave para definir el perfil de la empresa y dado que ella era uno de sus representantes no podía darse el lujo. Inuyasha trato de hacer lo mismo aunque no lo logro tan bien como su acompañante, clavando la mirada en aquel hombre indignado por el atrevimiento que este había tenido.

-entonces Sr. Bankotsu que le ha parecido nuestra propuesta- dijo Inuyasha tratando de llamar la atención de Bankotsu, tratando de enfocarlo, pero mas que nada, tratando de hacer que ese hombre dejara de mirar a kagome de forma tan absorta.

-interesante sin duda, y sobre todo llena de retos- contesto de forma lasciva, no apartando los ojos de Kagome y mas aun, tomándola de la mano. Kagome bajo un poco la mirada, pero solo un instante, no era momento de actuar como una chica, ahora debía representar a la mujer de negocios con seguridad y éxito en cualquier movimiento, aunque le incomodaba la forma en que Bankotsu la miraba, aunque fuese atractivo ella podría calificar sus miradas como obscenas. Disimuladamente se safo de su agarre, dado que no le apetecía ningún tipo de juegos.

Nuevamente se aferro del brazo de Inuyasha, quien sonrió complacido ante la actitud de Kagome, sabiendo bien al juego en el que podía derivar todo eso.

-siendo así disfrute de la velada, pronto iremos a su compañía para explicar mas a fondo el proyecto que podrían entablar ambas empresas- dijo Kagome.

-la estaré esperando, señorita, será siempre bienvenida en mi empresa, y en cuanto a esta noche claro que tratare de disfrutarla, y creo que la mejor forma en que la disfrute será siendo acompañado por usted- dijo Bankotsu que ya se había formado la idea de tener a kagome, desde el primer momento y aquella actitud de renuencia bien disfrazada le hacia pensar en que ella podría llegar a ser un buen trofeo y ella seria su presa.

Kagome le sonrió lo mas diplomática y cortes posible-

-por supuesto, ahora si nos disculpan aun debemos de atender a los invitados, Inuyasha. ¿nos vamos?- dijo la pelinegra tratando de dejar las cosas por la paz sin tener que dar una negativa directa, sabia que en ese momento ella tenia que manejar la situación, pues al ver los ojos de inuyasha sabia que si no lo alejaba pronto podría inclusive masacrarlo-

Inuyasha le profería una mirada furica a Bankotsu, el si que era osado!!, en frente de quien fuese le estaba haciendo insinuaciones a Kagome y eso no loo permitiría… además ya la estaba esperando en su empresa cierto?, pues que bueno que lo había puesto sobre aviso porque de ninguna manera permitiría que Kagome fuese a ese lugar, el iría y no ella. Sintió como Kagome le dio un apretón en el brazo mientras ella hablaba sacándolo de la rabieta que comenzaba a formarse en su ser. Tomo aire y asintió volviendo a la postura de caballero que había llevado en aquella noche, sabiendo que había mucho en juego y que debía controlar sus movimientos, por lo menos esa noche. Tomo firmemente a Kagome y ambos se despidieron y retiraron del lugar.

Inuyasha aun estaba tenso por Bankotsu, si bien habían muchos hombres habían ya puesto los ojos en Kagome, ella se desenvolvió con gracia, haciendo gala de su diplomacia y aplomo así como de el encanto que tenia para conseguir lo que quería.. era Kagome pero ahora vuelta mujer, con experiencia para desenvolverse en cualquier circulo y salir airosa, y ello fue tanto bueno como malo a su sentir.

Kagome noto el gesto de Inuyasha y suspiro, nuevamente ahí va el inuyasha que de momentos estaba bien para de repente ponerse en una situación completamente diferente, sabia porque se encontraba así, seguro por Bankotsu, pero de alguna forma se sentía alagada, tal vez serian celos lo que sentía, pero por otro lado no es agradable tener como compañero a alguien con un humor oscuro como el lo tenia en esos momentos, además no tenia porque, si al final de cuentas no eran mas que amigos, y además ella tenia un compromiso que iba a cumplir.

Sin embargo ninguno menciono nada al respecto y se dedicaron a seguir con los demás invitados. Pronto comenzó lo que seria ahora parte de la celebración propiamente dicha, tanto ella como Inuyasha ya habían cumplido con su cometido y podrían ahora relajarse un poco, la música ya había comenzado a sonar y con ello las parejas comenzaban a bailar, cada vez mas, haciendo de ello un baile realmente.

En cuanto Inuyasha y Kagome habían terminado fueron separados por mioga quien llevo a Kagome a su lado a fin de poder conocer un poco mas sobre ella, dado que Totosay le había dado excelentes referencias y ciertamente el había hablado con ella pero solo para aclarar ciertos puntos, pero ahora con la visión de totosay quería corroborar lo que Totosay había dicho, teniendo como única conclusión que el estaba en lo cierto, había subestimado a la chica, tenia lo necesario para sobresalir, astuta, inteligente, previsora, creativa, leal, realmente ella tenia un buen porvenir, siendo tan joven ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Se encontraban ahora de pie, atendiendo a algunos invitados que se habían acercado a Mioga, y ella aunque se plantara como feliz se veían sus ojos cierto aire de nostalgia.

Inuyasha observaba a lo lejos a Kagome, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero de pronto vio a Bankotsu observar fijamente a Kagome además de acercársele, sin dudas planeaba cobrar el estar con ella, pero el no lo permitiría. Así que sin mas avanzo hacia ella llegando antes de que Bankotsu lo hiciera.

Kagome vio venir a Bankotsu y planeaba alguna disculpa para decirle que no, y de repente de la nada apareció inuyasha quien la tomo de la mano.

-Kagome, me concederías unas piezas?-

La chica no lo dudo ni por un instante al momento que observo esos hermosos ojos dorados posarse sobre los suyos, al diablo lo demás, no podría negarse, tanto por el poder y conmoción que causaba en ella como por el mismo hecho de que ella misma deseaba hacerlo. asintió y le tomo de la mano dejando a todos atrás, apenas haciendo una seña con la cabeza para despedirse.

Nuevamente otro baile con inuyasha, pero esta vez el la condujo en aquel salón en medio de las parejas, lo suficiente como para que no fuesen vistos entre esa multitud con facilidad, y la giro frente a el y la tomo por la cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela y con ella también podía sentir la piel de Kagome. Tomo aire, el aire que parecía estar impregnado del aroma de Kagome, siempre delicioso ante sus sentidos y se tranquilizo. Kagome al sentir la mano de inuyasha en su cintura de inmediato se amoldo a el cuerpo de el, era demasiado fácil, parecía que su cuerpo tenia memoria de lo vivido y ahora simplemente reaccionaba como arco reflejo, sintiéndose perfectamente bien en los brazos de aquel hombre, cualquier molestia que hubiese presentado había quedado en el pasado.

La canción que se estaba ejecutando termino para dar paso a un bolero, que era un tanto atípico dado el evento que se realizaba, pero tal vez podía ser catalogado como un detalle peculiar para aquella noche, algo diferente para recordar, era un bolero lento, rítmico, deliciosos e interesante a los oídos por los sonidos entre mezclados. Ellos siguieron la música, no preocupándose por ello, sabían como hacerlo, y ambos instintivamente se acoplaban al bailar como ya se había demostrado anteriormente. Finalmente una chica comenzó a cantar aquel bolero.

**Ay ! mi piel, que no haría yo por tí  
por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo  
y cerquita de mí  
**

**  
Ay ! mi piel, como el río Magdalena  
que se funde en la arena del mar,  
quiero fundirme yo en tí. **

Eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de los dos, escuchando aquella canción, que por extraño que parezca reflejaba justo lo que ambos sentían en ese momento, la necesidad de estar juntos para estar bien.

Kagome se relajo un poco acurrucándose en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras se dejaba dirigir y solo le seguía, así las cosas parecían tan claras y sencillas, nada de complicaciones, mientras Inuyasha la ceñía un poco a su cuerpo para sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo de Kagome, su pequeña Kagome, su nueva kagome, de Kagome simplemente.

**Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti.  
**

**  
Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen  
y en las noches de otoño reverdecen  
tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.**

En ese momento ambos, al escuchar el bolero se sintieron identificados con el, ninguno hablo pero ambos lo sabían, era un entendimiento sin palabras, cada uno divagaba por los recuerdos de su mente, recordando su pasado, su amistad, la separación, el tiempo que había pasado, el reencuentro, el que ambos pensasen que ya todo era parte del pasado, un pasado que no volvería, pero que retornaba con tal fuerza que podría golpearlos sin piedad, haciéndoles ver que aquello que pensaron muerto podría regenerarse con facilidad, un amor jamás confeso pero si sobre entendido, justo cuando ya no debería existir ese amor, simplemente por lógica, pero ese amor avasallaba con la lógica y cualquier manera de pensar.

Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Kagome sonriendo un poco por tenerla a su lado y que le diese tanta felicidad, kagome desplazo sus brazos a los hombros de Inuyasha en una caricia, para hacerse mejor a el. Al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo un poco mas lento, mas intimo, en donde no era lo primordial el bailar, si no el sentirse, el estar…

**Ay ! mi piel, no te olvides del mar  
Que en las noches me ha visto llorar  
tantos recuerdos de tí  
**

**  
Ay ! mi piel, no te olvides del día  
que se paró en tu vida,  
de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir**

¡como olvidarlo!, pensó Kagome, si tenia grabados a fuego varios momentos que habían marcado su vida para siempre y uno de los principales fue cuando justo inuyasha se fue a España, en la soledad que sintió al perder físicamente a su mejor amigo, que aunque tuvo de el por medio del Internet poco a poco se separo de ella, dejándola en la soledad, afrontándose a la realidad de la vida, mas complicada de lo que parece, esa canción parecía estar hecha para su historia, no solo le recordaba hermosos momentos, si no también aquellos llenos de dolor, ella lloro tantas noches por la perdida de su gran amor y de la impotencia por no poder nada para retenerlo, dándole un panorama general del amor de Inuyasha. inuyasha por su parte también recordaba esos momentos en que partió a España con muchas expectativas y después los malos tiempos que le tocaron vivir y sin nadie a su alrededor, nadie que fuese un verdadero amigo, cómplice y confidente, nadie como Kagome a quien ya había considerado perdida, teniendo como compañera y amiga a la soledad y el rencor, tal vez fuese mejor para kagome no haber estado con el en ese tiempo, así se evito ella muchos malos ratos pendo el, aunque si hubiese estado a su lado tal vez todo hubiese sido de manera diferente.

**Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años  
como el vino que mejora con los años  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti**

Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen  
y en las noches del otoño reverdecen  
tal como el amor que siento yo por tí

Kagome oculto su rostro en el pecho de inuyasha mientras seguían bailando, no quería llorar y realmente trataría de evitarlo a toda costa, había demasiadas emociones en el momento, todo por aquel bolero que le estrujaba el corazón trayendo con el una historia de amor, SU Historia, con Inuyasha. inuyasha llevo la otra mano cubriendo con ella los hombros de Kagome en un abrazo, deseaba protegerla, cuidarla, agacho el rostro para encajarlo en uno de los hombros de kagome, besándolo tiernamente,

Lo cierto era que esa canción tenia mucha razón, esa era su historia, justo cuando han pasado años y daños lo razonable seria esperar que el amor no diera para mas y que se acabara, pero lejano a todo aquello así estaba latiendo en sus corazones, quemándoles, un amor que ninguno de los dos había profesado con palabras, pero si con algunos hechos, aunque fuese disimulado por la amistad que lo precedió. Justo cuando se esperaba que todo acabase todo regresa, acrecentándose aun mas, haciéndose un amor mas fuerte, un amor verdadero. Y a la vez jamás confesado ni mucho menos correspondido, por lo menos ellos no sabían si eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad lo cual dejaba ciertas sombras en medio de esa luz de cariño que los iluminaba.

**yo por ti...por ti...como el amor que siento yo por tí**

el bolero finalizo pero los había dejado con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Ambos levantaron los rostros viéndose a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de cariño y amor, unos ojos suplicantes que rogaban por ser amados, por sentirse correspondidos, o por simplemente expresar lo que llevaban esas almas.

Ambos cercanos, abrazados en ese instante no había nada mas, solo ellos dos, sin pasado y sin futuro, solo en el presente, y en el presente ambos ya no podrían contener mas el cariño. Sin intentar siquiera evitarlo se acercaron, ella con la respiración un poco entrecortada, y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, pareciendo colapsar en cualquier momento, el inquieto y ansioso, como si la vida dependiera de eso. Sintió el temblor en los labios de kagome al tenerlos a milímetros de los suyos, sonrió un poco al recordar que de esa misma manera había temblado la primera vez que la baso, en aquella despedida, sin saber si quiera todo lo que ahora habían pasado, un mar de coincidencias que los había llevado hasta ese punto. Finalmente el tomo sus labios.

El beso fue quedo, despacio y profundo, podría significar ternura, pero en realidad lo que ambos sentían y necesitaban expresar iba mas allá de la ternura, era amor lo que querían expresar, ella se estremeció al sentirlo, un beso eterno, el mejor de su vida por todo lo que le provocaba, mientras inuyasha sentía como el fuego lo devoraba quemándole todo lo innecesario, purificándolo y pudiéndolo hacer un ser mejor, plenitud era lo que sentía en ese beso, y no necesitaba mas, solo a ella… no era momento para hacerlo un beso violento y pasional, a veces la pasión se demuestra de otras maneras como en esa ocasión, sintiendo cada ápice del otro cuerpo, besando con profundidad y emoción, uniéndose de todas la maneras posibles, explotando por dentro al sentirse así, queriendo morir en ese mismo momento pues no podría haber momento mas feliz que ese.

El la ciño mas a su cuerpo, ella entrelazo sus brazos al cuello de Inuyasha atrapándolo para de ser posible no dejarlo ir jamás, el pidiéndole permiso para entrar nuevamente en su boca, para sentirla, para probar su calor y ella a su vez facilitándole su entrada, si era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento, solo el, lo único que quería era a el, estando al limite de sus fuerzas ambos por querer en un beso demostrar el universo que sentían, aunque bien no habían renunciado a lograr demostrar todo su amor, costase lo que costase, ese beso lo demostraría, aunque ambos quisiesen fundirse para jamás separarse otra vez, ese era su momento y no lo desaprovecharían…

**Continuara……**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A**: Alo alo, chicas, espero que la espera halla valido la pena para entregar este capitulo, hacia mucho que lo tenia pensado, era un punto clave a mi modo de ver y he tratado de infundirle todo el sentimiento posible, ojala lo halla logrado y que no halla divagado mucho con los preliminares, pero saben, estoy satisfecha, dado que yo misma estoy al punto del llanto, de verdad, es que este capitulo significa mucho para mi.

Como explicarlo, creo que si hubiese una canción para representar todo este fic seria esta, **hay amores** de **Shakira**, es hermosa a mi punto de vista y creo que cada vez que la escucho me pone pensativa, es simple, pero si la escuchan con el alma se darán cuenta de que hay demasiado de trasfondo en ella, creo que no existe canción mas perfecta para ellos dos, un amor que sobrevive no importa que, algo inquebrantable e infinito, creo que ya la abran escuchado pero creo que en este fic adquiere un nuevo sentido, por favor si tienen oportunidad lean esta ultima parte mientras la escuchan.

Ah si, este capitulo me ha salido especialmente largo pero espero que comprendan que no podía hacerlo mas corto, no con tanto por transmitir además ha aparecido Bankotsu en el mapa, además de Tsubaki, que en estos momentos ellos pasan al plano secundario.

Gracias por leerme y seguirme, de verdad les agradezco llegar a este punto, y como siempre agradezco en especial a aquellas personas que me han dejado un comentario. Muchas gracias chicas!!, realmente me hacen sentirme feliz por ser leída y que les importe lo suficiente como para querer manifestarse.

Gracias **momo** por seguirme, como no mencionarte si has estado ahí para apoyarme, un gusto conocerte!!

Gracias a **elizita-kag-lu** por tu comentario, por tus porras y tus lindas opiniones, gracias por no desaparecer y por su amistad. Gracias.

Gracias a **minea** por tu comentario, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y que te ha parecido original, créeme que la hago desde el corazón, justo quería eso, algo diferente, gracias por hacerme sentir que lo he logrado, y si, yo también amo a ese inuyasha, que no es perfecto, solo es humano y aun así encantador. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias, tu comentario me ha encantado y hecho feliz.

Bueno chicas me despido, bueno también chicos si hay alguno que lea por ahí, en fin me despido pues como siempre ahora es tiempo de dedicarme a la ortografía, aunque de antemano se que me falla pero justo ahora son las 2:53 am así que no pueden culparme si algo sale mal, estuve lo suficientemente concentrada en expresarme, pero ahora que ya lo termine los errores ortográficos son lo de menos jejeje.

Nos leemos luego

**Pen-aome**


	23. tratado de paz

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 23 "tratado de paz"**

El que ese tipo, ese tal Inuyasha le hubiese arrebatado a su presa no le hizo ninguna gracia a Bankotsu, por favor, si el era un hombre importante y estaba acostumbrado a que nada se le negase, acostumbrado a tomar aquello que le gustara ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, aunque claro su estilo no era mostrar su enojo, no ante personas tan importantes… además no debería afectarle tanto, al fin y al cabo se trataba de solo una mujer, un cuerpo mas bien, algo que se le había negado y por ende se había convertido en su blanco.

Bankotsu se limito a departir con los dueños de esa compañía nueva, aunque de vez en cuando trataba de ubicar a Inuyasha y Kagome en medio de la pista, sin lograrlo, de cualquier forma se divertiría, a Kagome la tendría, eso seguro.

Kagura fijo sus ojos en Bankotsu en cuanto supo lo importante que era ese sujeto, era atractivo claro esta, y con la posición y poder que representaba lo era mucho mas. Era una fortuna de que la odiosa de Kagome no se encontrara cerca, así tendría mas oportunidades de acción, y debía de ser rápido, dado que no siempre se topaba con personas tan importantes.

Se presento por si misma y trato de ser lo mas encantadora y sensual posible, que por supuesto Bankotsu noto la forma exagerada en la que Tsubaki se comportaba, se rió un poco, seguro era otra trepadora, pero eso estaba bien, sabia exactamente como manejar a ese tipo de mujeres para que ellas hicieran lo que el deseaba. Sonrió un poco, tal vez la noche si tendría un desenlace interesante.

Bankotsu comenzó a disimular prestar atención en Kagura, para que ella se sintiese segura, cosa que evidentemente había logrado con suma facilidad, -_para ser una trepadora eres muy ingenua-_ pensó Bankotsu, a la par de que se dirigía a ella en forma insinuante, ahora ya un poco mas apartados de el grupo inicial, a fin de que ella supiese sus intenciones, y seguro ella aceptaría dado que todas esas mujeres siempre actuaban y reaccionaban de la misma manera, seguro que ella ya estaba convencida que podría atraparlo con sus encantos.

De cualquier forma a esas alturas, seguro era mujer le ayudaría, y ya estaba urdiendo un plan para que ella le sirviese y que llegase con ello hacia Kagome.

No quiso seguir con la charada y le pregunto sobre su objetivo real, sobre Kagome. Tsubaki se tenso en cuanto escucho sus palabras, seguro estaba interesado en ella.

-no lo se, seguro estará atendiendo a los invitados, no es importante-

-acaso esta en una relación con Taisho?-

-no lo se, creo que si- dijo Tsubaki tratando de así minimizar el posible interés de su nuevo prospecto hacia una vida segura.

-ya veo, bien, me gustaría hablar con ella, así que podrías ir en su búsqueda?- Tsubaki realmente se sintió ofendida ante tal situación, de un momento a otro ella había pasado a ser la mandadera de Bankotsu!!, pero si quería contar con su capital, si realmente quería conquistarlo tendría que dar su brazo a torcer, solo por ahora, en cuanto lo conquistase seguro las cosas cambiarían. De ese modo accedió.

Mioga se había apartado un poco, solo para ver como estaban las cosas en el lugar, para cerciorarse que en efecto, todo marchaba a la perfección, entonces los vio, Inuyasha y Kagome en medio de la pista, besándose, lo cual en parte le sorprendió, pero ya se lo veía venir, siendo Kagome tan hermosa e Inuyasha tan impulsivo eso tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, el conocía al chico y lo cierto era que el había estado mucho mejor desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, además no era ningún tonto, cuando Inuyasha estuvo dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a Kagome no había duda alguna, Inuyasha sentía algo por Kagome, bien, por ahora no diría nada, dado que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, le interesaba solamente los resultados y hasta el momento ellos lo habían hecho estupendo. Antes de que pudiesen notar su presencia salio de la escena.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Estar en esa situación, sintiendo los brazos de Inuyasha era delicioso, no había experiencia mejor a esa para Kagome, así que simplemente dejo salir todo lo que sentía y que había esperado tanto tiempo por demostrar, aunque no por medio de palabras.

Inuyasha estaba embriagado de su calor, el cuerpo entero de Kagome, de cómo aquellos labios eran mejores a cualquier otra, nunca había probado unos mas adictivos que los de ella, así fuesen aquellos inexpertos que beso hace tanto tiempo, o los que tenia entre los suyos, no era cuestión de experiencia, era mas bien alguna otra cosa.

Una pareja choco contra ellos mientras bailaba, haciéndolos salir de ese estado en el que se encontraban, aunque ambos no lo quisieran fueron separados, siendo inuyasha el mas enfadado ante la interrupción. Kagome tenía vista puesta prácticamente en el suelo, sintiéndose mareada, tambaleándose un poco mientras tenia la respiración agitada. Inuyasha tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, estaba inquieto y deseoso por mas de aquel elixir que había probado, después de reclamar con los ojos aquella interrupción a la pareja que los había molestado vio a Kagome, quien parecía estar mal, tal parecía que sus piernas no la soportarían mucho tiempo.

-estas bien?- dijo con una voz aterciopelada a Kagome, con tal paciencia y ternura que habían puesto peor a Kagome, ella tomo aire profundamente cerrando los ojos mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa leve en su rostro, tratando de controlarse lo mejor que pudo.

-hee, si, estoy perfectamente Inuyasha-

Inuyasha no le creyó, así que no contesto nada, simplemente la tomo por la cintura y la dirigió hacia algún otro sitio, donde pudiese descansar mejor, o mas bien tranquilizase un poco, llevándola casi un rincón, a fin de que no hubiese mucha gente ahí y aun así tener la privacidad necesaria. Kagome sabia que no había podido engañar a Inuyasha pero dado que el no menciono nada ella tampoco lo hizo.

Kagome no sabia donde meter la cara, ella y su cuerpo traicionero, seguro inuyasha ya se había dado cuenta de como reaccionaba ante su presencia. No sabia que hacer, así que simplemente trato de ocultar su mirada de la de Inuyasha, aunque… quisiera probar mas de el…

Kagome se recargo contra la pared, dado que inuyasha se encontraba cerca de ella, demasiado y quiéralo o no necesitaba volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Era algo que podía hacer, por lo menos hacer menos evidente su nerviosismo. Cuando logro controlarse un poco fue cuando vio a Inuyasha frente a ella, preocupado y a la expectativa.

-segura que estas bien?., tal parece que te faltase la respiración…- dijo el oji dorado, Kagome de repente habría sucumbido en sus brazos, el verla tan sonrojada le hacia ver como un ser lleno de inocencia, aunque tuviese el cuerpo de tentación, totalmente deseable, en cualquier sentido, aun tenia el ardor de sus labios y la necesidad por tomar mas de esa sensación.

-si, no es nada- dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente a Inuyasha, el la vio nuevamente, sintió sonriendo dando por sentado que en efecto ella estaba mejor. Se acerco aun mas, llevando las manos a los costados de Kagome, formando una cárcel para que no escapara.

-siendo así…- musito Inuyasha mientras nuevamente tomaba esos labios tan deliciosos.

Kagome se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada por separarlo, mejor aun, respondió rápidamente a esos besos, sintiendo pasión, pasión ante el peligro que implicaba estar en aquel lugar con Inuyasha, en si no había una política estricta que les impidiese relacionarse, pero de cualquier forma ese no era el mejor momento, aun así de repente, en medio de ese delicioso beso y las sensaciones que le provocaba pudo sentir esta vez a inuyasha que tal parecía que al igual que ella estaba recibiendo descargas eléctricas por la espina dorsal, sentía la ansiedad de el, la ansiedad por sentirla mas cerca en sus manos que la estrujaban a su cuerpo con fiereza. A esas alturas, ella no sabría donde poder afianzarse a el, sabia que el no la dejaría caer en caso de que sus piernas por alguna razón dejaran de reaccionar, aun así lo tomo por los brazos, apretando un poco su agarre debido a la excitación que sentía.

Inuyasha se separo de aquel beso, pero no así del rostro de Kagome, inuyasha expulso el poco aire que le quedaba tratando así de mitigar su ardor mientras comenzaba a bajar la línea de la mandíbula de Kagome, dando ligeros toques húmedos con sus labios, bajando poco a poco y lentamente al cuello de ella.

En cuanto sintió el primer toque de sus labios ahora fuera del beso, kagome se estremeció y saco el aire en un pequeño jadeo justo en el oído de inuyasha, volvió a tomar aire pero tal parecía que ese aire no le servia, no le servia para respirar ni para calmarse, volvió a soltarlo pronunciando en un jadeo –inu…yasha- mientras le daba mas libre acceso a su cuello.

El escuchar a Kagome jadeando y pronunciando su nombre de manera entrecortada le había ocasionado una gran satisfacción a Inuyasha, quien siguió prodigando esos leves toques al cuello de Kagome. Pero Kagome giro un poco su rostro llevándolo muy cercano al de Inuyasha, haciendo que el perdiese el contacto con su cuello. Ella simplemente sonrió un poco con los ojos cerrados y con la mejilla le propino una caricia a Inuyasha en la suya.

Lentamente al hacerlo abrió los ojos observando a su alrededor, tratando de enfocar bien y entre ellos la vio acercarse, era Tsubaki.

Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y su cuerpo se puso tenso y hasta cierto punto rígido, Inuyasha lo noto.

-viene tsubaki, apártate por favor- dijo Kagome dado que no le agradaba la idea de que Tsubaki se enterase de… ¿de que se estaba dejando llevar por los besos de Inuyasha?, fue en cuanto cayo en realidad en lo que estaba haciendo.

Inuyasha asintió y se aparto un poco, pero estando aun en frente de ella, dándole la espalda a los demás, no podía correrce a un lado, eso seria demasiado evidente, si se quedaba en esa posición un poco mas alejados podrían pasar como que estuviesen hablando en privado.

Kagome desvió la mirada, sabiendo que la llegada de Tsubaki era mas que evidente.

Tsubaki los había visto aun a lo lejos, bueno solo la espalda de Inuyasha y poco a poco el rostro de Kagome quien parecía estar siendo muuuuy bien atendida por Inuyasha, le dio rabia el pensar que Kagome le había ganado la partida, y que si no tenia cuidado también podría ganarse a Bankotsu que prácticamente representaba una mina de oro, en ese momento supo que aunque Inuyasha no le importase tanto ella haría lo posible para que no fuese de Kagome, simplemente por capricho si así lo querían, que mas daba, ella lo disfrutaría, disfrutaría de los placeres de Inuyasha una vez mas y los separaría…

Se acerco tratando de disimular su enojo y su nuevo plan.

-por fin los encuentro, deben regresar, los están buscando todo el mundo- dijo Tsubaki tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, tratando de no dar ningún tipo de espectáculo ahí. Querría preguntar algo, acerca de porque se encontraban ahí, aunque fuese mas que evidente, solo para divertirse mientras ellos tratasen de encontrar una explicación congruente, seguro seria divertido, pero opto por hacerse la desentendida, así su plan funcionaria mejor.

Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron y en cuanto lo hicieron Tsubaki les profirió una falsa sonrisa y dio la media vuelta alejándose en cuanto pudo de ellos.

Kagome mantenía la vista baja e Inuyasha lo noto de inmediato, el momento se había perdido… su respiración al igual que la de Kagome estaba entre cortada, aunque el maquillaje de Kagome estaba intacto, pese a los besos que se habían proporcionado. No le dio mucha importancia a aquello y mejor de hizo a un lado, esta vez ya no estaría mas frente a Kagome, en cuanto sintió que su respiración se normalizaba y que ella también lo estaba logrando le ofreció de lado el brazo a Kagome.

-es hora- dijo inuyasha. Kagome asintió le dio el brazo, tratando de evitar el verle a los ojos y tratando de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, lo de sus conflictos internos seria atendido después, en ese instante el show debía continuar y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, nuevamente tenia que ser la ejecutiva exitosa y segura para poder reflejar una imagen y que esta vendiera.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tsubaki ya había llegado con Bankotsu informándole que de un momento a otro llegarían, además de tratando de seguir con el plan de conquista y una buena noche con Bankotsu. El sin tapujo alguno le dijo.

-Tsubaki ambos sabemos lo que queremos no es así?, se bien que quieres llegar a mi cama y estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero hay una condición, no quiero salir de aquí contigo, habrás de salir con alguien mas y después yo iré por ti, entiendes?-

tsubaki quien tenia una sonrisa que rayaba en lo obsceno en un intento en vano por conquistarlo cambio por completo al la confusión que le provocaba la crudeza con la que Bankotsu se había expresado. Lo miro a los ojos exigiendo con ellos una explicación.

-ya lo sabes, lo tomas o lo dejas- dijo Bankotsu sin mas, no tenia porque darle explicaciones a esa mujer que en realidad era apetecible, pero era algo tan fácil que realmente no comprendía ningún reto, pero por ese momento estaría bien satisfacer sus necesidades-

-esta bien, lo tomo- dijo Tsubaki, tratando de controlarse para disimular su indignación, ya tendría mas tiempo para conquistarlo y la cama era un buen lugar para comenzar.

-bien, ahora dame tu numero, te llamare en cuanto lo crea prudente- dijo el chico mientras hacia que Tsubaki consiguiera donde apuntar.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Cuando ambos llegaron donde se encontraban mioga y Totosay también se encontraron con otros cuantos convidados, entre ellos Bankotsu quien hablaba quedamente con Tsubaki, al verlos Kagome tomo aire profundamente y sonrió de manera serena, inuyasha por su parte hacia lo mismo, al parecer todo estaba bien, aunque mioga los veía con una mirada perspicaz tratando de notar hasta el mas intimo detalle entre aquellos dos.

Saludaron a todos y se introdujeron a la conversión, que en cuanto llegaron al grupo tanto el como ella se separaron tratando de así atender los dos, por separado atender a los invitados.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Era ya muy tarde, los convidados comenzaban a retirarse, y aunque Inuyasha y Kagome habían hecho un excelente trabajo, pudiéndose sentir orgullosos, no estaban tan felices como se esperase, todo por los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas. Cuando Kagome fue acaparada por Bankotsu y ella tuvo que responder de forma gentil e inuyasha se había echado encima de nueva cuenta a la sanguijuela de Tsubaki…

Inuyasha no estaba para nada contento, si bien sabía que Kagome estaba actuando a la altura del evento el que Bankotsu se hubiese soldado prácticamente al lado de Kagome y ella respondiese con amabilidad le enfermaba, era mas que evidente que ese tipo quería algo con Kagome, pero le molestaba que Kagome estuviese sonriéndole tanto tiempo, le causaba asco…

Por su parte Kagome trataba de ser cortes, y hasta cierto punto Bankotsu resultaba divertido con sus ocurrencias, aunque sentía un claro interés en ella, a lo que ella había resuelto mejor evadir cualquier comentario que pudiese proferir el hombre de manera delicada, suficiente par que ella no se comprometiese ni tampoco que arriesga con ello el posible negocio para la compañía., pero al ver a Inuyasha con Tsubaki al lado le había afectado, haciéndola pensar que el momento que recién habían vivido fue un arrebato que no debió permitir, porque seguramente para Inuyasha no representaba nada y ella otra vez había traicionado la confianza de kouga y la suya propia. Aun así no perdía noción del lugar donde se encontraba por lo que todo lo enmascaraba con una sonrisa, aunque todo se fue abajo buenazo re reojo vio como Tsubaki le besaba la mejilla a inuyasha, en ese momento cualquier sonrisa que pudiese proferir o cualquier actuación que pudiese hacer para disimular se había desvanecido, giro el rostro evitando mirar otra vez, trayéndole flash de aquella ocasión cuando encontró a Inuyasha con Tsubaki en la oficina. Cerro el puño y tomo aire para volver a poner atención en Bankotsu.

Mioga no se había perdido de aquello, era alguien muy astuto y conocía bien de el razonamiento y las pasiones humanas, y por lo visto Kagome e Inuyasha sentían algo el uno por el otro, solo bastaba en verlos actuar tratando de disimular la inquietud debida a los celos que se les formaban, aunque tratasen de aparentarlo, sobre todo que conocía a inuyasha, a kagome la conocía un poco menos pero lo suficiente para saber que Kagome no podía disimular lo que sentía en sus ojos.

tal como lo había planeado Bankotsu, esa noche por lo menos podría salir del brazo de Kagome, y así evitar cualquier ente dicho, quería salir con ella y saber un poco mas, donde vivía por ejemplo, ella quiso disculparse y negarse, pero no pudo ante la insistencia de el y lo que representaba para la compañía.

Inuyasha pudo ver como Kagome se despedía de todos a solas, por un momento respiro al saber que ya todo había terminado, al llegar a el Kagome con el rostro mas sereno que pudo, pero a la vez el rostro que mas le había herido debido a que en el se veía nostalgia, kagome se despidió.

-me retiro, buenas noches y hasta mañana-, no quiso despedirse, no quiso tocarlo, lo había intentado pero se había detenido casi por una fuerza incomprensible, simplemente no pudo, le sonrió y dio la media vuelta, no antes de despedirse de Tsubaki que se encontraba junto a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la vio alejarse, pero fue interrumpido por Tsubaki quien le pidió que la llevase a su casa, el lo dudo un poco, peor en cuanto vio que Bankotsu estaba esperando a kagome en la puerta solo asintió, se despidió rápidamente y con un andar un tanto presuroso salio al lado de Tsubaki.

Para cuando ambos estaban ya en las afueras pudo ver a Bankotsu junto a Kagome esperando por algo, seguro seria por el coche, cuando este llego se dio cuenta que era una exageradamente ostentosa limusina negra. Antes de que Kagome entrase en aquella volteo hacia la puerta del salón encontrando a Inuyasha observarle irse del brazo de Bankotsu, le dirigió una mirada, misma que inuyasha pudo observar como triste, y se metió en ese vehiculo, seguida claro esta por Bankotsu.

Inuyasha carraspeo tratando de pasar el trago amargo, aun teniendo a Tsubaki al lado. Así que simplemente hizo que esta le siguiera para llevarla hasta el coche y llevarla de regreso a su casa.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos dos al día siguiente, nadie hablo sobre lo pasado, y reinaba el sentimiento de incomodidad, de cuando se sabe que se esta celoso de alguien sin tener que estarlo pues ese alguien no le pertenece, todo parecía haber sido un éxito, la fiesta, la presentación, la acogida de los socios potenciales, todo perfecto, excepto, excepto esos instantes entre ellos dos.

Pero al fin y al cabo, solo seria ese día, solo había que soportar un día de verse y sentir incomodidad pensaban ambos, solo ese día, dado que después ambos comenzarían a viajar a las empresas. Ya con los itinerarios revisados y una vez que Inuyasha se alegro sin que Kagome lo notara de que ella no visitara a Bankotsu en aquel viaje de dispusieron ir a donde Mioga y totosay.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas ambos notaron como Totosay y Mioga discutían sobre los beneficios de algo, paro que callaron al momento de su llegada.

Ambos saludaron, tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron con la descripción minuciosa de sus perspectivas, aunque era extraño que fuesen ellos solos, si se suponía que la siguiente fase le interesaba a todos, suponiendo que era una reunión general, pero por alguna razón ellos habían sido citados antes de los demás.

Explicaron las estrategias con cada una de las empresas a visitar, el itinerario que tenían, las empresas que visitarían cada quien, los tiempos para aquellos para después regresar y hacer un informe final, con el tiempo holgado a decir verdad.

Tanto como totosay como Mioga estaban complacidos con el trabajo realizado y el estudio minucioso que habían hecho, seguro así todo iría estupendamente.

Totosay anuncio que debían de aclarar un punto importante. Entonces Mioga tomo la palabra.

-todo esta muy bien en verdad los felicito, al igual de Totosay estoy muy complacido, pero habrá que hacer un pequeño ajuste de itinerarios que tendrán que resolver cuanto antes, dado que ambos consideramos que hacer un buen equipo para convencer, pues los hemos observado ayer mismo, los dos visitaran todas las empresas, Iran juntos- dijo mioga.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sorprendieron, Kagome abrió los ojos a mas no poder e inuyasha por su parte se tenso.

-eso nos retrasara mucho, tardaremos mucho mas tiempo de lo esperado- dijo Kagome defendiendo la idea de mejor por separado.

-sabemos que se tardara un poco mas señorita Higurashi pero creemos que lo vale, de esa manera tenemos un equipo venceros al que no podrán resistirse, ustedes dos se complementen muy bien en cuanto a trabajo y beneficiaran a la compañía, además tienen tiempo de sobra-

-creo que será un gasto extra Mioga, tanto Kagome como yo podemos hacerlo solos-

-hemos tomado ya la decisión, ambos iran, así que preparen todo lo necesario, los cambios de itinerarios y los boletos de avión, pues se supone que mañana partirían- agrego esta ocasión Totosay-

Tanto Kagome como inuyasha se observaron con cierta reticencia, a sabiendas de que si ya estaba dicho no había mucho que decir además de que entonces se tendrían que ver las caras todo el tiempo…

Ambos callaron dando por sentado la decisión, ,una vez hecho esto las demás personas del comité fueron convocadas para la junta real, para organizar todo y no perder detalle, ahora con la nueva información.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En cuanto termino la junta Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a donde la oficina de el a reorganizar todo, boletos itinerarios, tiempos, acabando tarde, reorganizaron todo pero siendo así, retrazarían un día el día de la partida, eso les daría suficiente tiempo, para empacar y realizar los menesteres pertinentes.

Dado que se habían encontrado sumamente ocupados no habían tenido tiempo siquiera de discutir o siquiera de seguir en esa incomodidad, pero ahora que tenia todo resuelto itinerarios y todo las sombras de la tensión habían hecho ya su aparición.

Inuyasha se ofreció para llevarla a casa dado que ya era muy tarde, ella se negó rotundamente, esta vez no necesitaba de su compañía, al contrario, necesitaba desintoxicarse de el, sacarlo de sus sistema y de su mente, y sobre todo, hacer que lo que le ocurría a ella, a su corazón y a su mente no le afectase para poderse desenvolver bien aun frente a el, odiaba esa tensión que obviamente existía, necesitaba…ponerse un hasta aquí.

¿pero como poderse desintoxicar de su presencia, si ahora todo jugaba en su contra, teniendo que convivir con Inuyasha, a sabiendas que serian recibidos en las suits de ejecutivos, como su apartamento, y eso implicaba no solo verle todos los días y trabajar hombro con hombro, implicaba que durante todo el tiempo, ya sea viajando, trabajando, comiendo o descansando estaría junto a inuyasha…todo el tiempo.

Bien si así estaban las cosas eso era un punto a su favor de no querer cerca la presencia de inuyasha y prepararse para todo lo que se pudiese venir.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al día siguiente ninguno se presento a trabajar justo como se había acordado, comenzando con las maletas, y todo lo que hiciera falta, inuyasha confió su piso a Miroku advirtiéndole claro esta que pagaría con sangre si hacia un mal uso de este.

En tanto que Kagome a sabiendas que dado que el tiempo se había extendido era probable que esos fuesen los últimos instantes en su apartamento, bueno, en el apartamento que la compañía le había facilitado, de cualquier forma no era difícil que este quedase como antes de que ella llegase, solo con víveres, mismos que clasifico, entre perecederos y no perecederos, los perecederos se los daría a miroku, aunque sabia que el no era un tipo que se distinguiese por cocinar…

Después de eso tenia la tarde libre, bien era tiempo de tomar un paseo y aclarar las cosas, y después regresaría y le comunicaría a Kouga que no podría llamarle mas a ese numero, pero que tendrían contacto vía electrónica.

Inuyasha por su parte hizo lo mismo, se sentía ofuscado y porque no decirlo…celoso aunque sin razones y ese viaje no había venido para mejorare la situación, sino todo lo contrario…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El día había llegado y ahora tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se disponían a abordar el avión que los llevaría a su primer destino, empezando por las regiones mas cercanas y que de algún modo sabían que serian las mas sencillas, a fin de calentar motores e ir puliendo su abordaje.

Solo los había acompañado Miroku que pudo notar esa pesadumbre en el ambiente debido a ellos dos, y aunque el estuviese presente tratando de hacerlo todo mas cordial el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

Antes de que los dos se dispusieran a abordar y después de despedirse miroku alegremente les dijo

-hombre, pero si no pasa nada, no se que este sucediendo pero será mejor que lo paren ya, pues de esa manera, con esa energía que están emanando no convencerán a nadie mas que de correrlos cuanto antes-

Pero como ninguno de ellos dos estaba de ánimos para ese tipo de comentarios ambos le profirieron miradas asesinas a Miroku, quien se hizo un poco para atrás, y tal vez visto desde fuera fuese algo gracioso, pero el que de repente se pusieran sin querer de acuerdo, pero solo para estar en su contra no era algo que le causase una sensación agradable.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y simplemente abordaron.

Al viaje fue silencioso y eterno, uno al lado del otro y sin embargo con lo suficiente en la cabeza como para no querer hablar sobre nada. Tal vez Miroku llevase razón, tal ves se estaban comportando como un par de niños.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Para su gran alivio al llegar a la compañía a la que visitarían fueron conducidos al piso de ejecutivos, advirtiendo la existencia de dos recamaras por separado. Siendo así se instalaron, solo tardarían un par de días antes de volver a salir, esta vez rumbo a la siguiente empresa, debían ser precisos para poder conseguir el éxito en cada uno de esos lugares.

En cuanto se instalaron fueron conducidos a la empresa, en donde ya los estaban esperando para introducirlos y a la vez bosquejar sus intenciones.

Pero miroku tenia Razón la tensión entre ellos era grande y fue notado por los demás, no impactaban como lo habían hecho un par de noches antes, esta vez ambos querían tener la batuta y hacer las cosas por separados, de forma solitaria, resultando todo en un desastre, un desastre que pondría en peligro el que contaran con esa empresa o no. Ahora solo les quedaba poco tiempo para poder remediar la mala imagen que habían dado e impresionar.

Al llegar a el piso tanto Kagome como Inuyasha estaban peor que antes, ambos sabían que habían conseguido exactamente lo contrario a lo que deseaban, y si las cosas seguían así no podrían convencer ni a un niño de que se asociase con ellos.

Inuyasha estaba con el humor negro y Kagome solo empuñaba tratando de contener su frustración. El quedándose en la sala de estar mientras Kagome se dirigía por un vaso de agua, tenia que aclararse la garganta.

Al regresar ella ya había tomado la decisión, en si la venia cocinando desde el día anterior, justo cuando la tensión cayo sobre ellos, y con lo de miroku y su horrenda actuación solo se lo había confirmado.

Se acerco a inuyasha y comenzó.

-Inuyasha, debemos hablar-

-tu dirás-

-estoy harta de esto, no podemos seguir así-

Inuyasha entonces se digno a ver a kagome, esperaba ver en ella ira, y de ser así las cosas seguramente se pondrían feas, pero lejos de todo eso, Kagome se encontraba serena, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, así que decidió dejar de actuar a la defensiva por lo menos por esa ocasión.

-si, se a donde vas, y no es necesario mencionarlo, yo también lo he pensado y creo que es ridículo que nos comportemos así-

Kagome asintió sabiendo que no eran alucinaciones suyas y que para su fortuna inuyasha también ya lo había analizado, la situación entre ellos dos siempre era extraña, pero en esos momentos no podían dejar que esa situación los limitase-

-estoy de acuerdo, seria bueno además entender que es lo que pasa, porque nos comportamos así…- dijo Kagome, aunque era una pregunta un tanto viciosa, si ella tenia en claro el porque de su actuar, aunque no tenia nada en claro en cuanto a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lo medito un poco, tratando tal vez de escoger la respuesta mas adecuada para no molestarla, esta vez esa no era su intención.

-no lo tengo claro, pero lo que si tengo en claro es que no deberíamos actuar así, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, se supone que somos amigos y caemos en esto, siempre cada vez que…-

-cada vez que que Inuyasha, no te reprimas, quiero saber que es lo que piensas- dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió en forma irónica, si no quería que el se reprimiese entonces no lo haría mas. En un movimiento rápido se acerco a Kagome, quedando frente a frente viendo como Kagome palidecía al momento de tenerlo tan cerca y como contenía la respiración sintiendo de cualquier forma el calor emanar de ella, ese acto le pareció sumamente sensual a inuyasha y sonrió.

-esto Kagome, cada vez que hago esto, o mas bien que lo hacemos- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a los labios de la chica, acariciándolos con los suyos, disfrutando las reacciones de ella que se encontraba al parecer confundida, dado que aceptaba sus labios, aunque con cierta reticencia, y a decir verdad el también la tenia, era como haberse vuelto adicto a algo que a la vez ni el mismo se permitía, en este caso, adicto a tener a kagome a su lado, aunque se resistirse a amarla.

Kagome cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido, no es que le desagradase en absoluto Inuyasha, todo lo contrario, pero por el bien de todo lo que iba en su vida no podía seguir aceptando con tal facilidad sus besos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia las manos sobre el pectoral de inuyasha mientras que este la estaba envolviendo entre sus brazos, con la poca cordura que le quedaba empujo un poco a Inuyasha, tratando de poner distancia entre los dos.

-… espera, no, no debo, se supone que estoy comprometida- dijo Kagome medio aturdida mientras le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

Inuyasha se sintió rechazado, y un tanto dolido por las palabras de Kagome, pues todo reducía en una sola cosa: que ella estaba comprometida y lo suficientemente convencida de quererlo así, prefiriendo eso a cualquier otra cosa. Su rostro se tensiono entonces.

-veo que tienes muchos prejuicios Kagome, pensaba que eras mas abierta-

Kagome se mordió los labios tratando de callarse, o por lo menos calmarse para no comenzar con una pelea mortal.

-creía que me conocías mejor, pero veo que te equivocas con cada paso que doy-

Inuyasha sonrió irónicamente

-supongo que si, que hay cosas que jamás cambian, te aferras a las cosas demasiado, y le das demasiada importancia a algo que en si no debería de tenerla-

Kagome entendió a lo que se refería, ella dándole demasiada importancia a su compromiso, que en realidad era algo importante, pero a la vez tan importante como para haber disfrutado ya en varias ocasiones los besos y las caricias por parte de inuyasha, se sintió una vil hipócrita además de una ilusa en pensar si quiera un momento que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella, tonta, si el estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato con las chicas de allá, con sus amigas inclusive, era cierto, para el no importaba mucho aunque para ella si, aunque…

-si, tal vez pero siendo así ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de esto? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?-

-tengo mis razones, y no tienes porque enterarte, además deberías estar acostumbrada a ello, esto es lo que soy, deberías saberlo…- gruño roncamente inuyasha, como decirle que sentía celos, que en realidad ella le importaba pese a si mismo, no podría siquiera dejar pasar la idea en su cabeza que la amase, no podría darle esa oportunidad, y bien, para defenderse había negado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kagome no podía mas, no podría.

-lo se y he tratado de entenderte, de verdad que he tratado de que todo esto funcionase, pero es imposible, si así están las cosas… si no me soportas…por lo menos deberías tener un poco de consideración… por lo menos por este proyecto, no por mi… si seguimos por este camino pronto se vendrá abajo- dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a llorar, odiaba hacerlo pero esta vez no había donde esconderse estuviese donde estuviese seguro a un lado estaría Inuyasha, esta era la primera vez que lloraba ante Inuyasha, lloraba por sus palabras y por sus propios pensamientos, por la frustración de ver todo colapsar en un solo momento, todo el trabajo realizado en meses aunque también por las vagas esperanzas que aun guardaba en su corazón.

Kagome aun llorando, cada vez de forma mas franca, vio a los ojos a inuyasha. Inuyasha no esperaba tal reacción de Kagome, viéndola a la expectativa, llorando por su culpa, no no podía ser, el corazón se le estrujo causándole un dolor enorme, solo de pensar que era su culpa que Kagome estuviese así, no podría soportarlo, pese a lo que fuere Kagome, no podría soportar ver el dolor mismo reflejado en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar Kagome avanzo al contrario suyo y se dirigió a algún otro sitio, no había mucho donde esconderse en aquel apartamento facilitado, corrió a la que haría las veces de su habitación, tontamente pensó ella, sintiéndose una niña inmadura, pero poco habría por hacer en ese momento, si ya todo estaba dicho… y hecho.

Inuyasha no la siguió, tratando de resistir al impulso de ir tras ella y explicarle todo, no podía, pero tampoco podía dejarla así, menos ahora que estaban en la situación de tener que verse las caras todo el tiempo, menos cuando había tanto en juego, pero sobre todo no podía dejarla como un pájaro herido. Decidiendo ir a donde ella.

Entro a la habitación y la encontró sentada en la cama, tapando su rostro y emitiendo sollozos, obviamente aun no estaba calmada, el se acerco lentamente.

-Kagome yo…-

-soy una tonta verdad? no tienes porque decirlo, lo se, siempre tomándome demasiado a pecho las cosas- dijo ella de forma alterada.

-no entiendes, soy una bestia, lo vez?, te lo he dicho, soy nocivo, perdón por tratarte así-

-no, es que llevas razón-

-no del todo, créeme, además existe algo muy importante que rescatar y por lo que tenemos que luchar-

-claro, el proyecto, debemos estar bien para sacarlo adelante- dijo Kagome restándole importancia a lo que para ella era realmente importante

-si, eso, pero también nosotros, debemos salir bien de todo esto-

dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba de forma tierna, tratando de consolarla, de expresarle sus sentimientos por lo menos con un abrazo, realmente no podría hacerlo con palabras, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por el. Ella se recargo en su pecho aun con sollozos, pero de alguna forma mas tranquila, pese a todo, Kagome se sintió relajada en cuanto a las palabras de inuyasha y un abrazo. El se acerco a sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas y comenzó a besarlas, tiernamente, siguiendo el rastro de sus lagrimas bebiéndoselas, secando el rostro de kagome, tratando de limpiar a su vez cualquier rastro de dolor que el le halla provocado, llegando a besar delicadamente los ojos de Kagome.

Kagome lo abrazo sin darse cuenta, eso había sido tierno y le había llegado directo al alma. El en un impulso intento besarla recostándola sobre aquella amplia y bastante cómoda cama. Antes de que ella llegase a ser recostada lo detuvo.

-no, no quiero sentirme así, no quiero sentirme hipócrita, esto es justamente lo que nos pone mal, o por lo menos a mi-

Inuyasha entendió, cierto ella estaba comprometida y para ser sinceros no era muy de su estilo el besarse con alguien mas, se separo de su cuerpo y volvió a sentarse en la cama, quedando un momento en silencio.

Kagome a su vez se incorporo tratando de esconder la mirada, el silencio de Inuyasha solo podría significar una cosa..Seguro estaba nuevamente enfadado. Al cabo de unos minutos el comenzó a hablar.

-esta bien, esto habrá que solucionarlo de algún modo, no solo es importante para ti y creo que es lo mejor- Kagome no entendió nada, así que le miro, el estaba hablando muy en serio. El agrego.

-hagamos un tratado de paz, a decir verdad no me apetece seguir en tensión constante y en ese vaivén que tenemos, si esto es lo que nos pone mal, te propongo entonces evitarlo, seremos amigos como siempre, pero respetare tus convicciones, si son importantes para ti, si lo crees importante, entonces te dejare en paz- dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojo un poco al entender a que se refería Inuyasha.

-quieres decir que?-

-si Kagome, no intentare besarte mas ni nada por el estilo, no quiero que te sientas hipócrita por mi culpa, tratare de respetar su compromiso y… a tener paciencia, te ofrezco esto, espero que sea suficiente- dijo Inuyasha, podría haber dicho que trataría de hacer que como que no le importaba el compromiso, que no sentía celos, no estaba listo para ello.

Kagome lo medito un poco, en realidad significaba mucho, le estaba ofreciendo mucho en realidad, a cambio de nada, bueno casi nada, solo el tener que contenerse, pero eso le daría paz.

-muchas gracias por comprender, acepto- dijo ella levantándose de la cama, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, la vio ahí con los ojos aun un poco llorosos pero a la vez francamente con mas paz de la que tenia hacia unos momentos. Inuyasha pensó que seguro tenían que pactarlo con un apretón de manos, le extendió la mano, pero fue sorprendido cuando Kagome sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo susurrándole al oído

-gracias…Inuyasha-

-_demonios_- pensó el, esto si que seria difícil de cumplir y ella al parecer no le facilitaría las cosas, aunque ni ella misma lo supiera.

**Continuara…**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas, al fin otro capitulo mas, espero les halla gustado, bueno ahora las excusas, que en verdad son ciertas, bueno ahora me he retrasado además de por el trabajo que habrá quienes lo saben, la tesis cada vez es mas difícil y requiero de mas tiempo, también por el hecho de que un inquilino indeseable se le ocurrió hacer su aparición en mi cuarto… puedan creerlo o no ¡el primo desagradable de mickey Mouse entro a mi cuarto!, si, un ratón entro a mi cuarto y no pude dormir de solo pensarlo, que horror!!, porque a mi?, bueno el punto es que no podía dormir, ni tampoco podía concentrarme, pero finalmente ya no esta aquí!!, y con ello regreso mi paz mental.

Mmm bien ahora del capi, como ven el destino les juega sucio a nuestros amigos, que otra vez siendo victimas de ellos mismos y de sus sentimientos primero se profesan lo que sienten y luego por algo se detienen… valla par!!, pero ahora con el viaje tendrán que estar muuucho tiempo juntos, aunque ese pacto puede ser benéfico también puede limitarlos mucho, tanto que jamás lleguen a nada, pero por el momento esa era una buena salida, y que decir de Bankotsu y Tsubaki… aparecieron y al parecer tienen malas intenciones.

Bueno chicas ahora saludo a todas por leerme y como siempre agradezco a las chicas que me dejaron un review, se los agradezco chicas, que bueno que es guste, me han hecho muy feliz, de verdad, es como un remanso para el alma…

Gracias a **momo, kariko, elicita-kag-**lu gracias por sus bellos reviews

Perdón por no dejar un comentario individual pero me he enterado que fanfiction como que no deja tanto que eso suceda, aun así les agradezco y no dejen de darme comentarios por favor!!

Y aquellos y aquellas que no lo han hecho las invito a darme esa alegría.

Bueno, me despido. Cualquier duda comentario, queja o lo que sea no lo duden.

**Pen-aome.**


	24. entre las olas y la verdad

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Ojo… lemon o hentai explicito están advertidos**

**Capitulo 24 · entre las olas y la verdad"**

A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron para bien, lograron concretar todos los acuerdos y contratos en donde habían visitado, el humor de ambos estaba mejor, como si trabajasen en equipo, y en realidad eso es lo que hacían, conociéndose tan bien no era difícil saber que posición tomaría uno para que el otro tomara la actitud adecuada para respaldarlo.

Llevaban ya la mayoría de las visitas realizadas todas exitosas pero, en los tiempos en los que estaban libres, fuera de las empresas habían sido diferentes.

Los primeros días fueron buenos, como si una amistad limpia los hubiese tomado, tanto kagome como inuyasha disfrutaban de la compañía uno del otro, tal pareciera un instante suspendido, tanto el como ella reían con frecuencia, ya sea por los aconteceres del día o por las bromas que se gastaban, era sorpresivo a cada momento, entre ellos dos no había monotonía y eso les hacia bien, era algo que sin lugar a dudas los alimentaba.

Aunque no todo puede cambiar tan drásticamente de un momento a otro, en veces, cuando ellos se encontraban en el piso facilitado por la empresa en cuestión, inuyasha se ponía tenso, como queriendo escapar de la cercanía de Kagome sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, Kagome lo entendía, todo el tiempo de estar juntos podía llegar a hartarlo, así que no se quejaba, mejor aun utilizaba ese tiempo para ponerse al tanto de lo que pasaba en casa, con su familia, con Kouga. Ella trataba de que inuyasha no se diera cuenta de ello, era un intento tonto si lo razonaba, ¿Por qué habría de esconderse de inuyasha para saludar a su prometido?.

Dado que cambiaban de residencia continuamente no era de sorprenderse de que algunos de los pisos estuviesen lujosamente arreglados, tratando así de ostentar el poderío de cada una de las empresas, exquisitos en realidad, solo que había un pequeño detalle, muchos de ellos solo tenían una habitación y una sola cama…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome suspiro al observar esa habitación con una sola cama, tratando de disipar el nerviosismo que le traía, si bien el acuerdo con inuyasha estaba vigente, tampoco era cosa de otro mundo, ya antes habían dormido en la misma cama y no había pasado nada, eso debería ser lo mismo.

Too su valija y la acomodo en la habitación, seguida claro esta de inuyasha que se había quedado un poco relegado escuchando las indicaciones de los mosos que habían llegado por parte de la empresa.

Inuyasha por su parte estar tranquilo, nada del otro mundo, cuando llego con Kagome se me dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de la cama, sus ojos brillaron por leves instantes, mismos que pasaron desapercibidos por Kagome.

¡pero que habría de problema en ello eran amigos, tenían todo en claro y no era la primera ve que sucedía?

Inuyasha fue el primero en tomar un baño, era de noche y realmente estaban algo cansados, el trajín de viajar consecutivamente no les había podido dejar descansar como era debido.

Cuando salio de el baño traía puesto un pantalón de seda negro, con el dorso descubierto, secándose el cabello con una toalla a la vez que lo alborotaba, Kagome que trataba de actuar con naturalidad paro en seco en cuanto lo vio, solo un segundo que fue el tiempo en el que tardo para poder reaccionar. A sus ojos Inuyasha siempre le pareció atractivo, vaya que lo era, pero en ese instante de pareció salvajemente sexy!!, se mordió el labio tratando de aminorar sus impulsos e ideas que de repente emanaban de su mente como un caudal.

Tomo algo entre las manos además de su toalla y le sonrió a Inuyasha.

-y cual es el propósito que salgas medio desnudo aquí?- pregunto acercándose a inuyasha, tratando de bromear un poco con el.

-que allá adentro hace mucho calor, además no le veo el problema, si no es la primera vez que me vez así- Kagome se sonrojo un poco, el tenia razón, no era la primera vez pero aun así esta ocasión las cosas para ella eran diferentes, así las sentía y las veía, había algo…

-tienes un buen punto, esta bien, tomare la ducha- dijo kagome tratando de dejar ahí aquella conversación que seguro no llevaría a nada bueno.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, era cierto, no era la primera vez, aunque en realidad deseaba verla sonrojarse un poco, tal vez una pequeña travesura no le haría mal, es que de ese modo se veía exageradamente tierna, tanto que podría echarse a reír mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. El clima no era lo mas calido posible, pero a la vez tampoco eran épocas aun en las que habría que abrigarse. Quiso hacer un favor a Kagome, dado que ella tendía a tardarse demasiado en la ducha, bien podría sacar aquellos artículos de necesidad para Kagome, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina diaria de la chica. Tomo la valija que estaba mas ligera, seguro Kagome ya había acomodado algunas prendas en el closet para que estas no fuesen maltratadas. La llevo sobre la cama y la abrió. Prácticamente estaba vacía, apenas algunos artículos permanecían ahí, sin importancia alguna, una secadora de pelo, cosas de aseo personal que tenia de reserva, en definitiva había sido rápida. Entonces le vino a la mente…¿y su ropa intima?

Sonrió ampliamente como lo hiciera un niño en pleno acto de travesura. Porque lo hacia?... poco importaba, conocía ya las prenda de kagome, digamos que era una pequeña travesura.

Kagome pensó que ya estaba bueno de remilgos, no tenia ahora si algo que le cubriese lo suficiente, tal vez si lo dejaba ir el tampoco lo notaria, además, sentirse avergonzada todo el tiempo y tratar de cuidar su imagen ante el la estaba cansando, además porque cuidarse tanto si inuyasha la conocía a la perfección, bien, siendo así habría de relajarse un poco, porque eran amigos y hasta ese momento todo estaba marchando bien…

Salio rápidamente de la ducha y con el cuerpo un poco húmedo se puso su pequeño camisón apenas a la mitad de los muslos, con gran escote y tirantes ligeros. Antes de salir se miro en el espejo en búsqueda de que confirmarse que se veía bien, bueno lo cierto es que estaba mojada, con el cabello aun húmedo, no se podría esperar gran cosa, y a decir verdad tampoco valía la pena, no era coherente querer lucir bien para impresionar a Inuyasha..

Cuando salio de la ducha y se dirigió a la habitación se encontró con una imagen un tanto perturbadora… Inuyasha veía detenidamente y muy muy de cerca su ropa interior. Kagome se sorprendió con ese acto, se supone que el era el maduro entre ellos dos, se supone que no le había dado importancia la vez que fue por su ropa cuando se encontraba herida y ahora parecía embobado con la idea de su ropa interior. Bueno eso no se iba a quedar así…

-y bien inuyasha… has encontrado algo de tu agrado?-

Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil… le habían pillado y no había escapatoria, tendría que formular algo rápidamente

-feh, no solo que me has pillado en plena travesura- dijo el tratando de controlarse, girando por primer vez a ver a Kagome, cuando la vio pudo observar como le sonreía de forma maliciosa, casi conteniendo la risa pero disimulándolo con gracia, el cabello aun le goteaba un poco haciendo que las gotas de agua cayeran por su cuerpo recorriéndolo en un camino bastante sensual…, tal vez seria que por primera vez durante el viaje estarían durmiendo juntos, o mas bien que cuando habían dormido antes ella no había usado nada así de sensual, el pequeño camisón era por demás seductor sin que ella se lo propusiera, y dado que se encontraba a contra luz podía observar bien la silueta de Kagome, aunque claro no ayudaba en mucho que el mismo camisón se pegara en ciertas áreas que se encontraban húmedas. Inuyasha exhalo al verla tan deseable y tan inalcanzable a la ves… era increíble pero el que ahora fuese algo prohibido para el la hacia mas apetitosa.

Kagome noto que Inuyasha seguid medio desnudo, solo con aquel pantalón de seda, y claro con una de sus prendas intimas en sus manos, ,sabia a cual se trataba, y río de solo pensar que había escogido aquella se encaje sumamente sugestiva, pero no le daría demasiada importancia, debía de procurar mantener los pies en la tierra dado que si el le había prometido algo ella debía facilitarle las cosas, y claro, facilitárselas a ella misma también… aunque… si el estaba dispuesto a seguir con las bromas ella también podía hacerlo.

-ya me lo imagino- dijo ella acercándose a Inuyasha –pero sabes Inuyasha, este tipo de de cosas se cobran, y estoy dispuesta a cobrármelo en este mismo momento- dijo Kagome al llegar a un lado de Inuyasha y tomándolo por sorpresa llevo su mano hasta el abdomen de le metió un tremendo pellizco a lo que inuyasha bramo.

Una vez infligido el dolor suficiente Kagome se aparto tan solo un paso de el, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, inuyasha se llevo la mano al punto donde había sido dañado por Kagome, lo observo, la zona esta roja y tenia algunas zonas blancas, donde seguramente en ese momento no había paso de sangre, dado que ahí mismo Kagome había encajado sus uñas, aunque el dolor no fue muy grande fue lo suficientemente inesperado como para que gruñera… sonrió dejando asomar una sonrisa torcida, ya estaba, eso había bastado para provocarlo y ahora Kagome tendría que enterarse de las consecuencias…

-siempre lo he sabido, te gusta infringir daño… pero creo que no sabes en la que te has metido- dijo Inuyasha ahora riéndose maliciosamente. Kagome no tuvo miedo, sabia que el no la dañaría, no en ese momento, además en sus ojos no había odio ni coraje, solo un tanto de ¿sensualidad?.

-sabré como defenderme, te lo aseguro- dijo ella tomando una pose que parecía ser de artes marciales, aunque lo cierto era que no sabia nada de eso por lo menos había visto suficientes películas para imitar alguna de esas posiciones aunque no supiese después de hacerlas como defenderse.

Inuyasha vio como Kagome parecía hacer tomado clases de defensa personal, negó con la cabeza la vez que sonreía con los ojos cerrados y dejado descansar sus manos en su dorso, como esperando a que ella diese el primer movimiento, en cuando noto que ella no se movía emprendió el ataque…

Con un movimiento rápido derribo el equilibrio que mantenía Kagome, pudiéndola dejar caer, pero no lo hizo , mientras caía de espaldas el la sostuvo y la cargo, no dejándola escapar, ella comenzó a patear al aire y darle ligeros golpes mientras el trataba de inmovilizarla, en cuando lo logro Kagome corro la sonrisa de su rostro y vio como Inuyasha reía ante su casi victoria y entonces tomo la decisión, rápidamente giro su cabeza y mordió lo primero que encontró en su camino, que este había sido el hombro de inuyasha, esta vez mordió con un poco de fuerza, a fin de que Inuyasha la liberara, cosa que logro de inmediato, soltándola con brusquedad mientras ella caía inconteniblemente al suelo de espaladas.

Por su puesto de la caída le había dolido, pero solo un poco, dado que la alfombra amortiguaba el golpe… en ese momento pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad… si, ,así tendría mas oportunidades con inuyasha para ganarle… así que cerro rápidamente los ojos y trato a de respirar lo menos posible y si lo hacia de forma lenta, a fin de que no se notara el movimiento de su respiración, quedando justo como había caído, un tanto desparpajada a decir verdad, cómicamente ella había caído y parecía que la había arrollado un camión por la postura en la que quedo.

En cuanto soltó a Kagome como arco reflejo ante la mordida que ella le había propinado se llevo la mano hasta donde esta ocasión había sido herido, esperando que ella escapase, pero no lo hizo. Callo de espaldas y ahora la tenia en el suelo. Al verla la encontró tumbada, con el cabello un tanto desparpajado, una pierna extendida y la otra un tanto girada, sus manos al igual que sus pies estaban ahí sin un arreglo propiamente dicho, su rostro se encontraba de lado y parecía tener los ojos cerrados. Su semblante cambio por completo a uno preocupado, acaso había caído mal y se había golpeado? Rápidamente se arrodillo junto a ella para observarla, no había manches de sangre pero parecía estar inconciente, trato de observar su respiración pero esta era muy ligera, tal pareciera que apenas para sobrevivir, el solo pensar que por su culpa Kagome se había lastimado le era insoportable.

-Kagome…Kagome despierta… por favor…Kagome, Kagome!!- le repetía Inuyasha sin éxito alguno, la desesperación lo había embargado, con los brazos levando un poco a Kagome recargándola contra sus pecho mientras ella se encontraba inconciente.

-dios!!. Esto no puedes ser, no puede ser!!- dijo Inuyasha mientras ceñía el rostro de Kagome a su pecho desnudo, abrazándola mientras la comenzaba a acunar. En cuanto kagome sintió el vaivén del pecho de inuyasha y como este se encontraba realmente asustado, le remordió un poco la conciencia, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero lo tenia merecido, aun así no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al saber que su plan había funcionado.

-es cierto inuyasha, esto no puede ser- Dijo Kagome haciendo que el volteara a verla alarmado, ella aun sonrió mas y rápidamente llevo sus manos a el pecho de inuyasha y lo empujo con toda su fuerza haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, en cuando eso sucedió rápidamente puso su cuerpo sobre el de Inuyasha, no había que perder tiempo, solo tenia segundos antes de que el reaccionara, se sentó a horcadas en la cintura de Inuyasha quien aun parecía estar en shock.

-y ahora la venganza…- dijo ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a inuyasha por todo el cuerpo, como se encontraba ligero de ropas era mucho mas sencillo que con cualquier toque que ella le inflingiera el se retorciera casi de manera anormal, no dio tregua alguna, tenia que aprovechar la ventaja.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, se supone que estaba inconciente… pero solo estaba fingiendo…!y el que se había preocupado por ella! Y de un momento a otro se encontraba tumbado de espaldas y con kagome a horcadas infringiéndole el peor de los ataques de cosquillas que había sentido, esa niña!!, pero no podía evitar retorcerse con los toques de ella, de repente sintió como Kagome se levantaba un poco de el tratando de llegar a mas áreas, si ella había empezado había que pagar las consecuencias, además el susto también se lo habría de cobrar en ese mismo momento.

-no hay manera pequeña- dijo Inuyasha tomando la cintura de esta y rápidamente hizo un giro entre ellos dos, haciendo que Kagome esta vez quedara bajo su cuerpo, ahora el casi sentado a horcadas sobre ella, casi, porque no iba a lastimar a Kagome sentándose sobre ella de forma literal. –no hay manera de que me ganes, aun con tus jugadas sucias- dicho esto ahora el comenzaba a tratarla con la misma amabilidad con la que el mismo había sido tratado, a punta de cosquillas, Kagome no se aguantaba, simplemente con las cosquillas no podía!!, sentía que se le iba el aire, todo porque no podía respirar e inhalar mas aire porque era expulsado ante las carcajadas que le provocaban, no podía, seguro ahora perdería, entonces supo que hacer, en un esfuerzo elevo un poco uno de sus muslos he hizo que este friccionara con la entrepierna de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome ante tanta vuelta y vamos, revolcada de alguna manera se le había subido un poco aquel camisón que de por si era corto, era muy conciente de ello, y de repente sintió como Kagome le inflingía un toque con sus piernas desnudas en sus partes intimas, en ese momento sintió tanto placer que se le habían ido las fuerzas, aunque fuese solo un segundo, solo pudo sacar el aire y bajar su cabeza. Kagome aprovecho esto y nuevamente rodó junto con inuyasha para quedar nuevamente sobre el, nuevamente a horcadas, solo que esta ocasión había quedado a horcadas justo encima de una zona digamos…un tanto…peligrosa.

-jaja, pues debes enterarte que como mujer, como soy mas frágil que tu, se me permiten ciertas ventajas, como esta- dijo ella mientras comenzaba su contra ataque, estaba por demás entretenida que no noto que tenia el camisón lo suficientemente arriba como para dejar ver su ropa interior, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en ganar.. de repente sin querer, bajo su cadera un poco, y entonces lo sintió, su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente para dar paso a la consternación… sin querer se había rosado con Inuyasha, ambos, sintiéndolo a la vez que se le escapaba el aire a la chica, eso había sido un contacto inesperado, y a la vez tan gratificante. Prácticamente paro en seco.

Inuyasha también lo sintió, sintiendo una nueva oleada de placer, solo que esta era mucho mas grande que la anterior, debido a que esta si que había sido realmente intima, nunca había sentido a kagome así, bueno, una vez, pero esta vez a diferencia de aquella esta había sido de forma plena, con apenas unas ligeras telas que los separaban, también pudo sentir como Kagome se había quedado prácticamente paralizada, aprovecho para volver a someterla.

-en ese caso como hombre yo también tengo mis ventajas, y si las se utilizar puedo hacerme acreedor a muchas cosas- dijo inuyasha aun con la sensación de placer aun latente, la observo un poco, justo debajo de el, con el rostro un tanto sorprendido y las mejillas encendidas, el cabello revuelto, el camisón corrido hacia arriba, parecía frágil, demasiado frágil, tierna y escandalosamente sensual, todo a un mismo tiempo, se acerco lentamente y deposito un ligero beso en sus labios, no había podido resistirse, era demasiada la sensualidad de ese momento para hacerlo, la beso tímidamente, conteniéndose lo mas que podía, pero era realmente difícil hacerlo si Kagome no ponía nada de su parte para hacerlo, y ahora poco podía hacer, Kagome no se quejo, solo se quedo prácticamente inmóvil recibiendo aquel masaje de los labios de el.

-suficiente… declararemos un empate- dijo inuyasha apartándose de los labios y el cuerpo de Kagome, levantándose rápidamente, a la vez que le extendía una mano a Kagome para ayudarla a levantarse.

Kagome un aturdida pudo observar a Inuyasha ya de pie, y ella ahí tumbada, dándose cuenta del estado de su conjunto para dormir lo bajo a fin de taparse, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Finalmente le dio la mano a inuyasha y para su sorpresa Inuyasha prácticamente la había elevado con solo su fuerza, haciendo que ella prácticamente volara. En cuanto la tuvo de pie le soltó la mano dirigiéndose a la sala.

-acuéstate, yo iré en unos momentos- dijo mientras dejaba Kagome en aquel lugar.. Kagome estaba aun sorprendida, eso había sido, exquisitamente sensual no podía evitarlo, le sorprendió pero le había dado un gran placer, de cualquier forma eso le confirmaba que aun tenia sensaciones y que seguía siendo humana, con sangre entre las venas, aunque eso no fuese lo correcto… y aquel tratado… en parte ella tenia la culpa, por propiciar sin querer todo eso pero… ¿en verdad había sido sin querer?

Inuyasha ya hacia en la sala así que ella entre la consternación y la vergüenza había decidido que lo mejor era que ella se recostase y dejar pasar todo como si no hubiese ocurrido.

Inuyasha trato de calmarse, esos roces lo habían excitado y tenia que poner especial empeño para no romper aquel pacto, aunque ya la había besado otra vez, un error absolutamente gratificante, pero error al fin y al cabo. Cuando logro calmarse fue a donde la recamara, Kagome ya hacia recostada de lado, adivinándose la estreches de la cintura y el relieve de sus caderas, por su cabeza pensó que Kagome seria su perdición y mejor se metió a donde la cama. Ella ya se encontraba dormida, pero al sentir el movimiento se giro para donde estaba el, aun dormida y se acerco mas, tratando de acurrucarse en el. Inuyasha suspiro sabiendo que eso era costumbre suya, que ya lo había experimentado ya antes, que eso no significaba nada mas que el que estuviese dormida, pero esta vez el calor del cuerpo de Kagome le causaba muchas mas sensaciones, la respiración de Kagome sobre su piel no lo dejaba tranquilo. De repente ella musito.

-inuyasha- y sonrió un poco, seguro estaba soñando con el, el sonrió levemente ante aquella mujer que dormida parecía un ángel inocente, su pequeña pensaba el…, de repente Kagome en medio del sueño y ya con la cabeza sobre el pecho de inuyasha además de abrazarlo por la cintura lo beso levemente, un beso que había dado entre sueños, o mas bien en pleno sueño, ella besándole el dorso a el.

Inuyasha se quedo sin aire, había sido un pequeñísimo toque y aun así lo había vuelto loco, no pudo contenerse y deslizo su cuerpo un poco a manera de que el rostro de ella quedara a la par suyo. Y sin mas comenzó a besarla, besarla con desesperación, ella aun dormida, al parecer, besándola mientras con una mano contorneaba la figura de Kagome, era deliciosa, aun dormida, aun aunque no reaccionara a sus besos dado el estado de inconciencia en el que se encontraba sumida, cada vez quería hacer el beso mas exigente, aunque se contenía, de repente escucho un jadeo de parte de ella, eso lo termino por encender, sintiendo la sangre que de un momento a otro había agolpado entre sus piernas, gimiendo ante lo pronto que podría reaccionar ante Kagome, Kagome comenzó a mover los labios dando placer a inuyasha… eso no ayudaría en nada, en nada, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomarla, justo en ese momento, arrancarle aquellas pequeñas bragas y poseerla, lo mas que pudiese, hasta perder el juicio…juicio, juicio, justo eso se le iría de un momento a otro si no lo paraba ya. Dejo de besarla rápidamente y con cautela se separo de su abrazo y de su cuerpo levantándose de la cama viendo claramente la erección que había tenido, en pocos segundos, pero es que el deseo era demasiado, y si ya estaba encendido con los acontecimientos lo estaba mucho mas, pero el había prometido algo, e iba a cumplirlo.

Salio de la habitación antes de que se arrepintiera, sintiendo una gran frustración al no poder consumar eso, bueno, podría consumarlo, necesitaba consumarlo o explotaría, aunque no seria lo mismo, porque no seria dentro de su pequeña Kagome.

Kagome despertó en medio de la noche, la cama estaba un tanto revuelta, pero Inuyasha no estaba, al observar noto la luz de el baño que se escapaba de entre la puerta, seguro el estaría ahí… lo siguiente que notara era que se encontraba acalorada, sentía los labios hormiguearle como si una fuerte presión hubiese sido ejercida en ellos además de un calor en su vientre dirigiéndose a su centro, pocas veces le había sucedido en la vida, pero lo que en ese momento pasaba es que se sentía húmeda y excitada, sin razón alguna, si nada había pasado, tal vez ese maldito sueño la había puesto así…

Cuando inuyasha volvió la encontró placidamente dormida, tal vez no se había dado cuenta de nada, suspiro y volvió a meterse en la cama.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A decir verdad a partir de esa noche tanto Kagome como Inuyasha estaban un poco consternados, aunque nadie menciono el asunto, pero el hecho era que era guerra y esas ligeras caricias intimas que habían sido propinadas de forma accidental solo había despertado el deseo, en deseo que si ya era existente ahora lo era mucho mas, golpeando con furia a ese par, era casi imposible el imaginar como el deseo de repente puede llegar como una ola, sumirte en el e impedir que salgas a flote, por mas que no intentaras, las fuerzas de la naturaleza se vuelven cada vez mas fuertes, tanto como para no poder ser controladas por la mente, aunque había que intentarlo…

Los días transcurrieron y ellos conversaban de forma un tanto normal, tratando de dejar aquella noche en el pasado, pero el hecho era que día con día esto resultaba mas difícil dado que el deseo se estaba incrementando, eran afortunados el día que tenían habitaciones separadas, pero cuando les tocaba dormir en una misma cama la tensión sexual se incrementaba, haciendo querer a inuyasha cortarse las manos ante la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, y por su parte a Kgome desear poder tener una barra de hielo y sentarse en ella, a fin de aminorar la temperatura que le causaba estar tan cerca de Inuyasha de forma tan intima… definitivamente ya no trataban con lo mismo, ya no era lo mismo dormir juntos como cuando el asunto de onigumo, ahora había deseo casi incontrolable de por medio, haciendo que ninguno de los dos descansara bien dado el esfuerzo que ponían en no tocarse ni rozarse, dado que en cuanto bajaban la guardia y quedaban un tanto adormilados se acurrucaban uno junto al otro encendiéndose.

Para evitar mas roces hicieron mañas, empezando por poner cojines entre ellos dos, a fin de formar una barrera, ninguno pregunto el porque se hacia, solo lo hacían, pero poco duro esa ayuda, dado que a la mañana siguiente se encontraban con que ella ya hacia acurrucada de lado, siendo cobijada por el dorso y piernas de Inuyasha, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha a la vez que con un brazo la afirmaba sin querer a su cuerpo, además claro esta, de sentir un bulto en los glúteos, sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba… cuando tenia conciencia de ello se ruborizaba completamente y se retiraba bruscamente, despertando a Inuyasha quien al comprender que es lo que sucedía se tensaba y ponía cara de pocos amigos, esquivándola y saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar.

siendo así, hablaron sobre el tema, de que en realidad no eran concientes de nada, que no había problema en ello, pero que lo mejor seria en que la próxima ocasión que les tocase una sola recamara el optaría por dormir en algún sofá, lejos de ella, era tonto, pero por lo menos era una solución, de cualquier forma ya no duraría mucho ese viaje y había que enfocarse.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Por fin habían llegado, esa era de las ultimas visitas, y a decir verdad una que les había causado cierto estrés, habían llegado a Ban-ryu Corp., la empresa de Bankotsu.

Lo cierto era que lo habían hecho bien, con esfuerzo digamos sobrehumano, pero bien y al fin y al cabo, resistiendo a la tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos cada vez mas grande y cada vez evitando inclusive el contacto entre ellos dos, solo el necesario, el estrictamente necesario, sin lugar a dudas la situación con ese tratado de volvía cada vez mas difícil, por lo demás, por el trabajo estaban bien, en definitiva el lograr el contrato era cada vez mas fácil, tal vez por la practica, pero de cualquier forma era mucho mas sencillo que el soportar esa tensión entre ellos.

Kagome se sentía incomoda ante la idea de que tendría que tratar con Bankotsu, debía de ser inteligente para esquivarle…

Además estaba su tensión, la tensión que sentía junto a inuyasha, había que ser claros, deseaba muchísimo a inuyasha, con demasía, como nunca había podido sentir por kouga y que a decir verdad dudaba que algún día lo deseara, Kouga era lindo, era un ser que era demasiado bueno, que todos los días le escribía y que ella contestaba, aunque en cada una de esas respuesta le costaba mas y mas siquiera escribir te quiero, ni siquiera te amo, algo estaba pasando, y era obvio el que… cada día estaba mas conciente que no amaba a Kouga, o tal vez si, pero diferente manera, con una diferente intensidad, pero aun así, no era nada en comparación al amor que tenia para Inuyasha, a Kouga le quería, pero si hubiese de hacer comparaciones era comparar la inmensidad del mar con la de una presa… y a decir verdad dudaba de que esto pudiese cambiar algún día… tal vez permanecer así toda una vida no era lo mejor, y ese tratado tampoco lo había sido.

Por su parte Inuyasha se reventaba de celos, no solo tenia que soportar el que Kagome tuviese atenciones con su prometido, además no quería tocarla, no podía, se lo había prometido, aunque le fuese realmente difícil, tampoco podía con esa sensación que le embargaba el corazón, ¿acaso no había aprendido ya?, porque no podía evitarlo ¡amaba a Kagome!, pese a si mismo, pese a lo que era ella, a veces realmente dudaba que el pasado fuese verdad, no podría ser, con tanta convivencia el habría notado actitudes en Kagome, pero lo que ella le mostraba día con día difería con lo que el sabia y conocía, aunque no por experiencia propia, de Kagome notaba que era perfecta, que eran tan iguales, tal vez por eso eran tan drásticos, de estar bien a estar exageradamente mal, y bueno, retomando el punto, ahora también tendría que aguantar los entupidos galanteos de Bankotsu, porque personas como el no se detenían tan fácil, el lo sabia, esta seria la parte difícil…

Llegaron al fin a la suite que les había facilitado la empresa, llevándose la sorpresa de que aquella también tenia una sola cama, sabían lo que implicaba, Inuyasha dormiría en el sofá…

Apenas dejaron sus pertenencias y fueron escoltados a donde las instalaciones de la empresa.

Ciertamente era una empresa grande y poderosa, además de bastante ostentosa. Dado que era el primer día solo tendrían que enterarse de los pormenores, ese día no tratarían con Bankotsu, se les enseño las instalaciones además de ser informados de cuando serian recibidos y algunos por menores, Kagome parecía permanecer atenta a ello, tratando de esquivar en su mente el que Inuyasha tenso como estaba, se veía por demás deseable.

Inuyasha al verla ahí, desentendida pero a la vez completamente concentrada se sintió orgulloso de tenerla junto a el, aunque no fuese las condiciones mas deseables para aquello, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada a cualquier otro sitio, uno donde Kagome no estuviese.. entonces sin querer la vio…

Solo había sido un segundo, pero casi pudo haberlo jurado… acaso era Kagura?. No, no podría ser, mas bien seria un mal recuerdo…

Pero así como creyó verla así mismo se olvido de esa idea, prestando mejor atención en lo que se le informaba.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Era noche ya, y a su regreso se encontraron con que en la suite había ya algunos comestibles, todos preparados y listos para alagar a los invitados… era algo que no habían visto dado que generalmente se les invitaba a restaurante caro, pero no en esa ocasión.

Dado que todo estaba dispuesto en aquella mesa de finas maderas, los dos no le tomaron tanta importancia y se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquella cena, si hubiese algo malo en ella había demasiado de por medio y no le convenía a esa empresa hacerse responsable de lo que pudiese pasarles. Seguro era una atención nada mas.

Durante la cena hablaron poco, pero aun así manteniendo la cortesía, esa noche era especial, el dormiría en la sala, que afortunadamente resultaba que el sillón donde el estaría era realmente cómodo, así que comenzaron los preparativos, el se retiro a ponerse el pijama, mientras que ella fue a acomodarle un poco aquel espacio, llevando consigo una almohada al mismo tiempo que algo con lo que el pudiese cobijarse, era lo menos que podía hacer, dado que realmente se sentía horrible al pensar en que Inuyasha pasaría mala noche y por ella.

Ella termino al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha salía de aquel baño, Kagome sintió que era momento de salir de ahí.

Se encontraron justo en el comedor, o lo que fuese, desayunador, esta vez sosteniéndose las miradas, Kagome sentía que se le iba el aliento pues esa vez la mirada que le había prodigado Inuyasha que si siempre le resultaba hipnotizante esta vez era especial, nuevamente había visto aquel brillo en los ojos, un brillo que jamás había logrado ver en otra persona, no importase el tiempo que tenia en conocerle, ese brillo no lo había visto jamás, y si antes le causaba pánico, en esa ocasión lo que le causo fue un deseo incontrolable por besarlo, por cumplir todo lo que alguna vez había dicho, era casi incontrolable, realmente se podía ver perdiéndose… había que evitarlo, tenia que evitarlo…

Inuyasha también la vio venir, como siempre con andares armoniosos, haciendo sin querer que todo el que estuviese a su alrededor la mirase, o por lo menos es lo que ella provocaba en el, subió un poco la mirada y se encontró con esas hermosas orbes chocolate, cuando las vio detenidamente se sorprendió, el mirar de Kagome tenia un brillo sin igual, diferente a todo, sus ojos resplandecían, alguna vez ciertamente lo había visto, solo en los ojos de esa chica, pero ahora de solo verla le habían dado ganas de fundirse en ella, de unirse a ella y no solo en ese momento si no para siempre. Tendría que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para poder lograr controlarse. para cuando se dieron cuenta ella y el se encontraban frente uno del otro a escasos tal vez 30 o cuarenta centímetros de distancia, viéndose a los ojos, deseando y a la vez luchando por contenerse, una batalla que prácticamente parecía perdida.

-te he dejado listo el sillón-

-no tenias porque hacerlo, de cualquier forma habría estado bien-

-lo se, pero de cualquier forma no habrías que haber pasado por esto, yo…-

-basta, así lo decidí y no quiero que te disculpes por algo que no es culpa tuya- dijo secamente inuyasha, aun viéndose a los ojos viendo como poco a poco el brillo en los ojos de ambos se iba desvaneciendo para dar paso a cierta nostalgia de contemplar algo inalcanzable,

De repente fue como estando realmente cerca hubiese un abismo entre ellos, uno difícil de flanquear, el silencio impero unos momentos. Finalmente Kagome volvió a romper el silencio.

-esta bien, vayamos a dormir cada quien en nuestro lugar, hasta mañana-

-me parece bien-

Ambos resueltos a dejarlo pasar otra vez asintieron y simplemente comenzaron a andar uno en dirección opuesta a donde iba el otro, cruzándose en el camino, todo estaba bien, los dos estaban tensos debido al autocontrol que tenían que ejercer pero aun así lo lograrían. Cuando estuvieron a la par sin querer la piel de el brazo de Inuyasha con la piel del brazo de Kagome se rozo, era un ligero choque debido a un error de calculo al pensar que podían librase sin tocarse, pero ese roce de pieles los hizo apenas avanzar a quien un paso y después parar en seco.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha lo sintieron, eso fue explosivo, una bomba que detono en un segundo para romper cualquier barrera que se hubiese interpuesto entre ellos dos, haciendo ver con claridad que se necesitaban, que era lo único que valía en esos momentos.

Kagome exhalo al escuchar a inuyasha en un pequeño gruñido, aun estando de espaldas, sin verse siquiera podían sentirse, era demasiado, demasiado, ya no podrían, no mas, se estaban quemando y de seguir abatiendo y controlando lo que en realidad querían mas valdría la pena morir o explotar o lo que fuera para mejor no sentir a reprimir algo que era imposible mantenerlo así mas tiempo.

Ambos giraron y se vieron nuevamente, ya no había marcha atrás, lo sabían, ambos lo sabían, se conocían demasiado como para no saberlo. Solo duro un segundo en el que se vieron y después ambos en un giro inesperado e impetuoso se abalanzaron el uno con el otro en un choque de pasión, lo primero que buscaron fueron sus labios para comenzar a besarse, con desesperación, como nunca lo habían hecho, como de alguna manera sabían que nunca mas lo harían, por lo menos no con alguien mas,

Inuyasha la ciño a su cuerpo casi de forma dolorosa, pero necesaria, necesitaba sentirla toda ¡al diablo con ese estupido tratado! Si lo que deseaba mas que nada en ese mundo era a Kagome y el sentirla, sentirla como nunca la había sentido. Kagome entre ese beso tan desesperado, donde ambos se movían queriéndose devorar el uno al otro sintió como Inuyasha la Trajo para si, haciendo incluso que le costase un poco mas el poder contener el aire debido a la fuerza que el empleaba, pero lejos de ser molesto se había convertido en algo necesario, así quería estar con el, y si fuese posible quería estar mas pegada a el, fundirse a el, ella también lo agarro por la espalda alta, tratando también de atraerlo para si, de hacer que su boca se uniese aun mas, lo necesitaba que importaba lo demás… que importaba el compromiso si lo que quería no se encontraba en ninguna otra parte, se encontraba justo en frente de ella, en Inuyasha quería ser suya, siempre lo había pensado, el primero en su vida seria el, y ahora había de cumplirlo.

El beso era desesperado, no había manera de sacarse, todo lo contrario cada vez querían mas el uno del otro, Inuyasha introdujo la lengua en la boca de Kagome, haciéndola estremecer ante ese contacto a la vez que probaba su dulce elixir, el sabor de Kagome, Kagome respiraba pesadamente, cuando el movimiento se lo permitía, sentía como Inuyasha masajeaba y paladeaba todo su interior con su lengua a lo que ella también respondió de la misma intensidad masajeando con la de ella misma, la lengua de Inuyasha, provocando mies de sensaciones, y un inmenso ardor.

Rápidamente Inuyasha llevo entre aquella mesa a Kagome solo para tener un mejor acceso a ella, aprisionarla si era necesario, esta vez no escaparía, esta vez no cedería, Kagome solo de dejo llevar, sintiendo las caricias cada vez mas intensas en su cuerpo propinadas por Inuyasha haciéndole escocer la piel, una caricia pasional, desesperada al igual que el beso, siendo todo su cuerpo el blanco de ellas, ella por su parte también le propinaba las mismas caricias, aunque claro no con la misma fuerza, pero si con toda la fuerza que le fuese posible, el tenia el tordo desnudo y eso le encendía, sintiéndole calor emanar y filtrarse por cada uno de sus dedos, que si antes era un calor endiablado lo que sentía, ahora cada vez se volvía mas asfixiante, pero aquel beso apretado no era suficiente, lo quería sentir de todas las maneras posibles, así que ella rápidamente levanto una pierna y la enrosco en la cadera de inuyasha, a fin de abrazarlo con todo lo que podía a la vez de sentirlo, sintió la intimidad de inuyasha, que ya en alguna vez había sentido, pero en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente, esta comenzaba a palpitar. En cuanto Inuyasha sintió este nuevo agarre de ella y el roces de la intimidad de ella se separo de aquel beso eterno solo para gruñir, acto seguido la tomo por las caderas y en un movimiento rápido y perfecto la llevo sobre la mesa, recostándola de inmediato mientras el mismo subía sobre ella. Kagome solo jadeo al sentirlo axial de brusco pero a la vez cuidadoso, y por demás provocativo y placentero, ella un tenia la pierna afirmada en la cadera de el, no permitiría una separación entre ellos dos, esta vez no.

Inuyasha comenzaba a acariciarla con mas desenfreno si ello era posible, además de sentir como se movían las manos de ella por toda su piel desnuda soportando directamente esos toques que le quemaban la piel y placenteramente, haciéndolo desear cada vez mas. Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella explorando nuevamente su interior, era asfixiante, deliciosamente asfixiante, las caricias eran propinadas con tanta vehemencia que incluso habían olvidado donde estaban, solo queriendo sentirse..

Inuyasha comenzó a besarle la mandíbula, las mejillas, lamiendo los lóbulos de los oídos, deseando explorar el sabor de cada parte del cuerpo de Kagome, que era delicioso, su aroma siempre lo había hipnotizado, su sabor lo convertirá en adicto al instante, mientras la besaba trataba de poner atención en lo que hacia, su objetivo era a sentir mas a Kagome mucho mas, quería desnudarla para tener un mejor acceso a ella, pero eso implicaba separarse de su sabor aunque fuesen instantes y no quería, no quería separarse, el ardía en ese momento y lo único que podría reconfortarle era justo ese cuerpo. Desesperado y ahora jadeante por la excitación de la que estaba siendo presa, escucho como Kagome jadeaba al igual que el y como comenzaba a gemir ante el placer de sentir todos besos y caricias húmedas y secas al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo, esto lo hizo decidirse y sin mas aviso, siendo victima de la pasión que casi podía ser catalogada como animal abrió su blusa de un solo tirón, desgarrándosela al instante , todo mientras bajaba con su boca a su cuello mordisqueándolo levemente, dejando rastros húmedos por su paso. Hizo lo mismo con aquella falda, destrozándola para tener libre acceso a su cuerpo. Kagome solo se arqueo ante el placer de sentir la desesperación de Inuyasha entrarle por cada uno de los poros, ella por su parte al sentirse libre de ropas, o bueno, casi libre con sus manos hizo que inuyasha volviese a estar junto con el, cuerpo a cuerpo, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era el contacto directo con la piel de el ser que tanto amaba, de inuyasha. el sonrió y mordió un poco el labio de Kagome, era deliciosa, era suave, tierna y firme, caliente, deseable, adictiva, todo eso era Kagome y su cuerpo, su piel tersa, aunque ese pedazo de tela que llevaba como sujetador le molestaba habría que quitárselo.

Kagome lo sintió, sintió que aun hacia falta mas contacto, Ali que rápidamente usando como palanca la misma pierna que tenia en las caderas del chico giro para estar ella arriba de el, quedando demasiado cerca de la orilla de aquella mesa. Estando ella arriba en un movimiento rápido se libero del sujetador quedando libre, nunca había sido vista desnuda, y lo normal es que se avergonzara de hacerlo, pero lejos de ello, solo quería entregársele a inuyasha, hacerle sentir todo su amor, demostrárselo, sentirlo, por ello necesitaba mas libertad. Inuyasha observo aquel movimiento totalmente sensual para después tener a Kagome expuesta, sus senos, perfectos, redondos, deliciosos, apetecibles, un poco grandes, debido a que ella ya no era ninguna niña y siempre se habían adivinado con cualquier vestimenta que ella llevase. Sintió como ahora Kagome se abalanzaba sobre el, besándolo con pasión, aunque también lentamente, irresistible y dolorosamente lento, tanto que quería gritarle que le diera mas pero no podía porque esa misma lentitud lo mataba de placer. Ella bajo su por la mandíbula de inuyasha sintiendo como lo lamía hasta llegar a su lóbulo, le dio especial atención todo esto acercando su cuerpo lo mas que podía a el mismo, el sentir cualquier roce con sus senos desnudos, sentir el cuerpo de inuyasha en sus senos era deliciosos, y totalmente escalofriante, nunca se había sentido tan envuelta en pasión y era agradable saber que ya no sobreviviría a ella, mientras hacia eso sintió como un gran bulto se formaba entre la pelvis del chico, sonriendo a el mismo mientras sabia de lo que se trataba, bien.. no había marcha atrás, ella se tallo un poco con el miembro de Inuyasha, tratando de experimentar las sensaciones esta vez sin tapujo ni arrepentimiento alguno, gimiendo de placer al sentirlo entre su intimidad, cada vez mas grande, cada vez mas duro y rígido. Arqueo la espalda ante esa sensación y para cuando volvió en si vio como Inuyasha también lo estaba disfrutando, veía en su cara la imagen perfecta del placer, ella se agacho a donde el y comenzó a lamer su perfecto y bien formado abdomen y dorso, lamiendo también los pequeños pezones masculinos haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera y jadeara al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo perderse en el placer. El ya no podía mas, nunca imagino que Kagome fuese tan sensual y sexual, y eso le encendía aun mas, no era una remilgada, era justo como el, en realidad siempre había sido como el, por eso la entendía tan bien al mismo tiempo que el lo entendía, estaban predestinados.

Inuyasha ya no podía mas, la tomo por la nuca con una mano a la vez que paso su otra mano por debajo de la cintura de ella y la hizo girar nuevamente, ahora el arriba de ella, lamiéndola, descendiendo por su delicioso cuello, hasta el valle entre sus senos, desviándose a probar el sabor de ellos, primero con uno, lamiéndolo, chupándolo succionándolo, empleando ligeros mordiscos en ellos, ahora que se encontraban erectos, ella solo se concretaba en aferrarse a aquella mesa y contraerse para después arquear la espalda ofreciéndoselos, queriendo mas de ello.

-ahhh!!, Inuyasha…ahhh, Inuyasha!!- decía ella en un gemido ronco y desesperado sintiendo como el no dejaba de hacerla sentir placer, era demasiado, jamás en su vida pensó en sentir tanto en un solo momento y lo encontraba delicioso. El solo escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella casi en forma agónica lo encendía a un mas, sintiendo la presión en su miembro fuertisima, latiendo, punzando, reclamando lo que ya era suyo, pero aun no, la haría prácticamente morir de placer, justo como el se sentía, siguió dando atención al otro seno dejando el primero húmedo erecto y enrojecido por el placer dado en aquella zona. Kagome se sentía morir en placer y a la vez quería redituarle un poco de lo que el le daba, con la mano aun temblorosa debido al estremecimiento que tenia por el placer toco el miembro e Inuyasha, grande, engrosado, palpitante, nunca lo había imaginado pero sentía las palpitaciones en su miembro!!, al llevar la mano a aquel sitio inuyasha bufo y frito su nombre, ella sonrió al saber que el lo pasaría tan bien como ella y comenzó a masajearlo, llevando su mano primero de forma gentil en la punta haciendo apenas roces en aquella zona tan sensible para después masajear el largo de aquel miembro. Recibiendo a la vez mas intensidad entre la caricia en los senos propinada por la boca de inuyasha.

Inuyasha ya lo sentía, faltaba poco así que retiro la mano de Kagome de aquel lugar, ella entendió y rápidamente subió la pierna faltante, que aun estaba libre también en la cadera de inuyasha mientras se abrazaba del cuello, sintiendo de lleno la erección de Inuyasha apuntando directamente, se movió un poco en búsqueda de mas placer y vaya que lo consiguió, comenzó a moverse mas en búsqueda de mas y mas y mas, el se estremeció, la tomo por la cintura y rápidamente se paro teniéndola a ella enredada por las piernas y manos, ahora de pie, hizo el movimiento de embestida y ella gimió, pero no la penetro, ella aun tenia aquella diminuta prenda que le impedía el libre acceso, estaba listo, pero ese no era lugar para tomarla, así que rápidamente la llevo a la recamara y la tumbo en aquella cama. La delicada y pequeñísima ropa interior de Kagome también había sido destrozada por la fuerza de Inuyasha pero este en vez de subirse sobre ella llevo el rostro a la intimidad de Kagome, comenzando de inmediato a trabajar en aquella zona, metiendo la lengua entre sus pliegues, ella grito el nombre de Inuyasha mientras que con sus manos pegaba mas el rostro del chico a su intimidad. Al mismo tiempo, mientras atendía el clítoris, aquel botón que cada vez era mas evidente, metió los dedos en su intimidad, masajeándola, haciéndola estremecer, seguro con la experiencia de Kagome tendría que poner esfuerzo para complacerla, no quería ser comparado con alguien mas y resultar deficiente, aunque también deseaba darle todo el placer posible a la chica, al mismo tiempo que ella misma se lo había dado. Sintió la cavidad de Kagome totalmente húmeda, en cualquier parte, ella estaba totalmente excitada y no hacia mas que gemir de placer, no podía coordinar otra cosa. Saco los dedos dejando entre ellos escurrir aquel hilillo transparente de humedad, sonrió al saberla lista. Los lamió despacio disfrutando de su sabor, delicioso al igual que toda ella, ella que lo enloquecía, que aun no la penetraba, aun no estaba dentro de ella y ya hacia sentido mas placer que jamás en su vida, no comprendía bien el como, pero el hecho es que ella le causaba lo máximo en sensaciones…

-por favor!!, por.. ahhh, por favor- decía Kagome que ya estaba en agonía, necesitaba sentirlo, estaba completamente húmeda y su intimidad palpitaba, su centro le quemaba, y hasta las mismas piernas sentían las contracciones, abriéndose y cerrándose de forma involuntaria, era hora, lo necesitaba. Inuyasha también la necesitaba y no podría aguantar mas, finalmente subió donde ella y volvió a besarla con desenfreno, acariciando todo cuando podía mientras se situaba entre las piernas de la chica, rozo la punte de su miembro con la entrada de ella, ,mojándose al hacerlo, estaba lista…

Comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella, sintiendo maravillas al sentir como ella palpitaba al igual que el, pero ella o hacia deliciosamente, apretándolo y estrujándolo, devorándolo, inuyasha gemía, introduciéndose mas y mas, de repente paro en seco… algo ahí no era normal… se había encontrado con una barrera… Kagome lo sintió, ya estaba dentro de ella pero de repente paro y sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensiono, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los ojos dorados de el descubrió desconcierto en el… ya entendía, seguro era por su virginidad, se había topado con ella.

La mente de inuyasha daba vuelas, se supone que Kagome por lo menos no era virgen, además con tanto placer que le había dado y el hecho de su desinhibición le hacia confirmárselo, y ya lo había aceptado así, pero de repente eso… virgen?.. no era posible… era demasiado…se supone que no lo era, se supone que ella lo había perdido hacia tiempo , el lo sabia… entonces porque estaba ahí?, estaba confundido. De repente sintió los ojos de Kagome en los suyos, ella lo miraba a la expectativa pero a la vez casi de manera suplicante, no quería que todo terminase ahí. Ella antes de que el pudiese formular cualquier pregunta le beso dándole su consentimiento, el lo entendió, no se preocuparía mas por ahora, era demasiado lo excitado que estaba como para preocuparse por mas, ella alzo un poco las caderas invitándolo y el entendió. En un solo movimiento entro por completo en ella-

-ahhh- dijo Kagome al sentirse traspasada y sentir como algo se desgarraba, que siempre le habían dicho que era algo doloroso, y la verdad no lo era tanto, solo algo incomodo. Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil un momento para sentir como Kagome se adaptaba, pero ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarlo y aferraba sus manos y sus uñas a su espalda. Era el momento y comenzó a salir y entrar en ella, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas rápido, y ella le seguía perfectamente, sentían el mismo ardor, el mismo deseo de pertenecer, al igual que en el baile ambos se complementaban ahora en el sexo, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, no podría ser mas claro.

Las embestidas fueron cada vez mas fuertes, queriendo llegar hasta lo mas profundo de ella, y ella ansiaba lo mismo, en la habitación solo se escuchaban sonidos guturales, sonidos de placer, de bocas, de amor, de fricción entre pieles, cada vez mas fuerte, mas intenso, mas mortífero, así era el placer, el deseo había sido sustituido por placer puro, placer perfecto, Inuyasha la sentía, era profunda y estrecha, lo aprisionada y lo estrujaba con sus suaves paredes, queriéndole arrancar la semilla y exprimirlo hasta la ultima gota, esto le era lo mas placentero jamás sentido, eso le hacia volverse loco y cada vez penetrarla con mas locura, Kagome se arqueaba ante el placer, no podía mas, no podía, pero a la vez quería que no terminara, que eso jamás se dejase de sentir, sentir a Inuyasha por dentro friccionándose, uniéndose a ella, era delicioso.

-mía, solo mía- gemía inuyasha entre las envestidas.

-solo tuya y de nadie mas, tuya por siempre, te amo- le decía mientras volvía a besar esos labios que la volvían loca.

Eso excito aun mas a Inuyasha, si eso era posible, ella lo amaba y era suya, se lo había demostrado, la tenia, la quería. Aumentaron el ritmo cada vez mas, ella comenzó a gritar de desesperación y placer, el hizo exactamente lo mismo, ella de arqueo y levanto las caderas aun mas, el las tomo y entonces la penetro con la estocada mas fuerte que pudo, haciendo que ella s estremeciera por completo llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo de que el se desparramo dentro de ella, llegando también a su orgasmo, llenándola con su semilla, siendo estrujado para que ella devorará todo lo que el pudiese tener.

Acabaron ahora con embestidas mas leves, hasta que se quedaron quietos, unidos aun, dos cuerpos sudorosos y completamente satisfechos, sin remordimiento alguno, abrazados, recobrando la respiración, eso había sido fenomenal, la vio con el flequillo pegado a su frente debido a el sudor que habían producido, llevo la mano a ella y lo acomodo al mismo tiempo que la volvía a besar, era adictiva y ya no había salvación necesitaba otra vez de ella, no podía mas, tal parecía ser consumido por un deseo eterno y ello no estaba para nada mal ni le molestaba

Ella solo se dejaba hacer mientras tenia claro ahora que amaba a inuyasha y estaba completamente feliz de ser suya, no había mas,..ella no se casaría con Kouga…

**Continuara…**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas y chicos (si es que hay alguien que lee del sexo masculino) heme aquí un tanto cansada y bueno después del trajin diario que mejor que relajarse mientras escribes o lees algo?

Pero esta ocasión yo creo que he sudado la gota gorda, pues por fin he escrito lo que tanto estaban esperando el LEMON, si y recuerden este es mi primer fic y por tanto es mi primer lemon, no se si salio bien o salio mal, solo les aseguro que hice lo mejor que pude las cosas me he esforzado mucho, demasiado, es mi primer lemon, no tenia idea de como saldría, espero no dejar a medias a unos o indignados a otros.

Creo que ha quedado grande y muy explicito lo siento, como dije aun no tengo control de eso

Ahora quisiera explicar algunas cosas, como el porque el lemon hasta ahora, porque esperar tanto tiempo en ese estira y afloja, de que primero te quiero y después ya no, la respuesta es simple, lo he dejado así porque así es la vida misma, no todo se da de forma sencilla pueden creerme, en este caso habían demasiadas cosas de por medio tanto físicas como espirituales, incluyendo las contradicciones, que esas son las que nos frenan a hacer las cosas, mas cuando vez que las cosas cambian de un momento a otro y que las desiciones que se tomen pueden llegar a ser muy importantes y afectar el resto de la vida.

Además quería demostrar el verdadero crecimiento del amor en una relación que no es de un día para otro, el amor no se da de forma mágica, ni tampoco sobrevive así como así, mas bien es una lucha, una conquista continua, una lucha inclusive contra uno mismo. El punto es que creo que ustedes han podido leer el crecimiento de un amor, la supervivencia y renacer del mismo pese a todo, lo han sentido, y ello es lo que quería hacer. No quería decir "se conocieron a los cinco minutos estaban bien, luego paso algo pero en cuanto se vieron se perdonaron por todo y fueron felices con suma facilidad", así no son las cosas, espero lo entiendan.

Ahora en cuanto a Inu y Kag al final se han rendido ante la lucha interna, olvidando por completó lo demás, mandando todo al infierno por lo que sentían, que bien por ellos, pero creo que ese era el momento indicado, ni antes ni después pues así ellos mismos lo decidieron.

Bueno ahora agradezco a todos los que me leen, gracias por hacerlo, me hacen feliz.

Agradezco especialmente a quienes me dejan comentario, para saber que es lo que les parece y que es lo que no les parece, me hacen crecer con sus comentarios, además de cómo escritora por hobbie (que eso es lo que soy) además de que hacen que me alegre al saber que hay personas a las que les interesa saber que es lo que pienso, que les gusta e inclusive que hay quienes se sienten identificadas.

Bueno me despido, espero no tardarme tanto para escribir la conti, pero uno nunca sabe… por el momento me iré a ver un concierto si!! Bueno iré mañana pero de cualquier forma estoy emocionada, bye a todas y gracias. Y por favor a quienes no lo hacen, por favor manifiéstense, no cuesta mucho y si me dan muchos ánimos para seguir

Saludos.


	25. y al día siguiente¿que hacer?

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 25 "al día siguiente…¿Qué hacer?"**

Era de madrugada en aquel lugar donde se encontraban ambos, Kagome dormía placidamente agotada por el desgaste físico que le había producido los últimos acontecerse, aquellos donde por fin se había entregado por completo a inuyasha y le había confesado su amor, como era ya su costumbre ahora descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras que con una mano se afianzaba a el, tal como si fuera su almohada personal.

Después de aquel acto le precedió otro, lo que prácticamente la había llevado al límite, por lo menos para ser su primera vez. Pero de entre los dos, ahora Inuyasha, aun sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de kagome sobre el y el mismo alargaba un brazo a fin de proteger y acercarla ahora contemplaba el techo, porque lo cierto es que en el momento lo dejo pasar ahora no podría dejar de pensar en ello…

Algo no encajaba, todo lo que el sabia ahora se encontraba tambaleándose desde el momento que se entero que Kagome era virgen… el llego a tenerle rencor, en sentirse asqueado por su comportamiento, cuando el suponía que le conocía y que ella era diferente, llegaron las nuevas noticias y con ello había caído la careta de Kagome, o por lo menos eso era lo que el creía….

Inuyasha suspiro sintiendo como kagome aun dormía placidamente, de detuvo para observarla un momento, parecía estar tranquila y feliz, parecía tan inocente… de nueva cuenta presto atención al techo de aquella habitación, recordando el pasado, algo que quiso olvidar hacia demasiado tiempo, que inclusive se había acostumbrado a la idea, aunque le había estorbado mucho en relación con Kagome… aun recordaba las palabras de Kana, cuando le confeso las nuevas de Kagome y su verdadero ser…

Según lo dicho por su amiga kagome había cambiado demasiado, o tal vez había revelado su verdadero ser, que había intentado conquistarle e el, en búsqueda de poder tener conexiones que le pudiesen servir en el futuro, y que al sentirse segura de los sentimientos de el, aunque el mismo jamás se lo había declarado, y al saberlo lo suficientemente lejos como para que el no se pudiera enterar de lo que hacia o lo que no hacia había decidido conquistar a otros, siempre a la búsqueda de algo mejor, claro dándose tiempo para hacerse pasar por la virginal chica a sus ojos. Que en realidad ella no era para nada inocente, que sabia exactamente que táctica emplear para conquistar dependiendo de la situación a los hombres, Que cuando su padre murió ella al verse apretada económicamente no dudo ni un segundo en llevar mas a fondo sus relaciones, sacando por supuesto una gran tajada por ellas, ella había optado por conseguir todo lo que quería con todo lo que ella tenia…su cuerpo, que en realidad era una arribista sin escrúpulos, capaz de jugar con los corazones de los hombres sin empacho alguno, y que a la vez aun mantenía esa imagen inocente a sus ojos, pues sabia que algún día podría hacer uso de esos sentimientos a su favor…

Recordó cuanto la desprecio, sabiéndola igual que kikyo, aunque siempre tuvo sus reservas, algo en el le gritaba que no podría ser, que si alguien en ese mundo podía conocer el alma de esa chica seria el, no podía ser que todo fuera mentira, nadie podría sostener tanto tiempo una mentira con tal maestría, seguro había un error, pero aun así no procuro investigar nada, pues en ese momento había llegado Kagura deslumbrándolo por completo, para cuando esa relación termino y de muy mala manera, y recordó a Kagome nuevamente tuvo sus dudas, esta vez queriendo averiguar que pasaba, queriendo hablar con ella para saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando la vio nuevamente la encontró fría, lejana y despectiva además de hasta cierto punto arrogante, eso fue para inuyasha una confirmación a lo que Kana le había comentado, a partir de ese momento quiso alejar a kagome de su vida permanentemente, aunque a decir verdad nunca pudo hacerlo, de vez en cuando había comunicación entre ellos, no podía evitarlo, no sabia porque, pero algo en el en ese entonces nunca estuvo dispuesto a perderla por completo. Al final de cuantas todo se sereno, inclusive intentando comprenderla y excusarla, valorando algunos momentos, los buenos momentos y su amistad.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, al final y como estaban las cosas hasta ese momento todo era un ir y venir entre ellos dos, el la quería, tal vez demasiado, el la deseaba sin duda y eso ya había quedado demostrado, en realidad si había de ser claro la necesitaba, era una dulce adicción, no solo su cuerpo, si no ella misma, por lo que había sido antes y por quien era ahora, pero había ahí la gran contradicción…. Ella era virgen, había permanecido virgen todo ese tiempo y el lo había comprobado y es mas, el se había llevado su virginidad.

Eso llevaba a bajo de cierta manera toda la historia que sabia, porque con ese descubrimiento por lo menos había echado por tierra el que kagome fuese capaz de venderse con tal de obtener favores y algunas otras cosas, siendo así que pasaría con lo demás?, se supone que ella busco tener en sus manos así como a el a tantos otros para tener abiertas sus oportunidades y sopesar cuales les convenía mas, pero ¿eso también seria falso?, ¿acaso nada de lo que creía y por lo que se alejo de ella era verdad? ¿Kana le había mentido?, y de ser así porque razón lo haría, si se supone que ella era amiga de ambos… no habría razón para ello, además Kana nunca mentía… era imposible, pero por otro lado Kagome siempre demostró lo contrario, nunca le dio razones para pensar en que kana tenia razón… y tenia ahora una prueba de que no todo en aquella historia era real…

Todo era confuso, podría hablar con ella por supuesto, debería de hacerlo en cuanto fuese el momento adecuado, pero no antes de organizar las ideas, no quería cometer estupideces dejándose llevar sin pensar demasiado, además ese prometido…bueno, prometido hasta los últimos aconteceres, porque el mismo se encargaría de que si todo ese embrollo fuese mentira, Kagome se quedaría con el, había demasiadas razones para ello, eran tan fáciles de enumerar , pero la mas importante de ellas era de que la amaba y según escucho entre gemidos y suplicas ella también lo amaba.

El contemplarla en ese estado era tranquilizador, en realidad, el simple hecho de tenerla dentro de su vida le hacia mas llevadera su vida, aquella niña que después era una mujer y que esa misma noche el mismo había convertido en mujer en realidad, en SU mujer, era lo mas cerca que estuvo de el cielo, además de que nunca se había sentido con nadie como con ella, ya no digamos en el plano de convivencia y compenetración que resultaba obvio que con ella se sentía como nadie, nunca había sido encendido y había sentido tanto placer deseo y amor en una relación intima con nadie, era completamente diferente y no podía dejarla ir…

Le beso la frente mientras que con el brazo que tenia debajo de ella y que la ceñía un poco a el comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, sintiendo su suavidad y tibieza, volviendo a quedar un poco adormilado… finalmente cabía pensado y recordado muchas cosas si llegar a una conclusión verdadera…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los rayos del sol le habían dado justo en los ojos sacándola de repente de aquel estado. Kagome abrió loso ojos y se encontró con que ya era de día, suspiro profundamente y se estiro un poco para despertar por completo, según recordaba ese seria el día de la reunión con Bankotsu, al moverse resbalo la sabana por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que esta le profería una suave caricia, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, bajo el rostro y se encontró desnuda… abrió los ojos como platos incorporándose un poco mas estudiando la situación y tratando de encontrar una explicación para ello. Se encontraba completamente desnuda, además de sentir un poco de ardor en su intimidad, o algo parecido, era mas bien una molestia, además la cama estaba completo desecha…con una almohada al lado de la suya aparentemente esta había sido usada…. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, los besos, las caricias, a Inuyasha, su amor, su pasión y entrega, y aquel placer y sensación de plenitud que le acompañaban… era cierto, , ella se le había entregado a inuyasha…

Pero Inuyasha no estaba al lado suyo, había amanecido ahí sola, aunque había señales que se había quedado a dormir junto con ella. Por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, pero trato de contenerse, lo de aquella noche había sido perfecto como para que ella lo arruinarse todo imaginando cosas, presto atención a cualquier sonido que pudiese indicar donde se encontraba inuyasha y logro percibir el sonido de la ducha, seguro el estaba ahí tomándola, siendo así se relajo un poco, noto algunas gotas de sangre sobre la sabana, sabiendo perfectamente el porque de ellas y que era lo que significaban, ya no era mas una virgen, sin querer había cumplido lo que siempre tuvo en el inconciente, ser de inuyasha, ahora lo era y resultaba maravilloso, no sentía arrepentimiento alguno, lo amaba al final de cuentas, siempre lo había amado, no había manera de cometer un error si se hace con la persona a quien mas se ama en ese mundo, y tal vez aun le amara en el siguiente. No podía explicarlo, se sentía feliz de ser suya, de haberle confesado que lo amaba, no podía haber algún error, sentía que el la quería también, no podía ser que tantos sentimientos fuesen en una sola dirección, seguro el también sentía algo por ella, algo fuerte, se lo clamaba el alma y el corazón. Bien… ahora si era una mujer, el la había hecho mujer, su mujer…aunque… siempre existía alguna posibilidad…, al fin y al cabo Inuyasha ya había tomado a demasiadas mujeres y no por ello eran sus mujer ¿o si?

Rápidamente fue a donde sus cosas y se puso un camisón pequeño, aun no estaba acostumbrada a la idea de estar desnuda en frente de Inuyasha, que era un poco tonto e infantil después de lo sucedido, pero que le iba a hacer.

Volvió a aquella cama solo para sentarse, algunas cosas eran nuevas para ella, empezando por su nuevo estado, por las sensaciones experimentadas gracias a inuyasha, además de que pudo sentir algo dentro de ella, también sentía sus muslos internos algo…pegajosos

Tal vez era una novata en esos menesteres pero no por ello una ingenua, sabia bien que era eso, la esencia de Inuyasha, aun dentro de ella, aunque solo una parte, otra ya había salido de su interior y por ello aquella sensación entre sus piernas, no había que hacer mucha alarma por ello, lo considero mas bien como algo que era normal.

Inuyasha finalmente salio del cuarto de baño nuevamente enfundado en un pantalón, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Kagome a quien encontró despierta… y vestida, bueno o algo parecido, pues ahora estaba cubierta con uno de sus ligeros y sensuales camisones, al verla ahí, a la expectativa aunque sonriente, todavía con el cabello desordenado debido a el mismo le dieron ganas de tomarla nuevamente, de sentirla otra vez, aunque claro por la hora y los compromisos aquello resultaba mas bien imposible.

Kagome lo vio sonreír amistosamente mientras avanzaba a donde ella.

-buenos días-

-buenos días- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, no sabia como reaccionar ni como comportarse ahora con Inuyasha, se supone que el día anterior eran amigos y nada mas… pero ahora…que eran ellos dos?.

--estas bien?, amaneciste bien?, has podido descansar?- dijo inuyasha preocupado por ella, era la primera vez de ella y no había sido muy delicado con ella, aunque bien no sintió que eso le incomodase, de cualquier forma ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Su voz era casi suplicante, esperando que ella le dijera exactamente lo necesario para tranquilizarse.

Kagome se sonrojo un poco al verlo de cerca y a la expectativa, asintió con la cabeza mientras se lo confirmaba verbalmente.

-ehhh, si estoy bien, perfectamente, y la verdad es que he descansado muy bien-

-me alegro…bueno siendo así, creo que deberías darte un baño, ya no es tan temprano y recuerda que hay una junta a la que tenemos que estar- dijo Inuyasha cambiando el tema de conversación por completo, no podría llegar y preguntarle directamente que si la había lastimado, mucho menos aquello referente al pasado y así poder definir su situación actual.

Kagome se le quedo viendo un a par de segundos un tanto desconcertada, tal parecía que no había pasado nada, el la trataba igual que el día anterior, pero lo cierto era que para ella si había pasado y que so le había cambiado ya la vida. Se sintió por un segundo decepcionada pero entendió las razones, era tiempo de concentrarse y enfocarse. Asintió, se paro y fue por lo necesario para entrar a bañarse, no antes de observar como Inuyasha salía de aquel lugar.

Al salir de la ducha se observo en aquel gran espejo de baño, reconociéndose, observando a detalle su cara, su cuerpo, sus facciones, ojo ojos, buscando algo, algún cambio en ella después de aquella noche donde se había entregado y con ello había perdido su ¡inocencia!, no podía notar ninguna diferencia entre la Kagome del día anterior a la de ahora, no en aspecto, aunque seguía con esa sensación, que le afirmaba que no había sido un sueño, tal vez la marca mas duradera de ello, la que le acompañaría toda la vida era la que se había forjado a fuego en su alma, el saber que ahora le pertenecía a Inuyasha, el amor de su vida. Rió para si misma al encontrarse así misma prodigando ese tipo de reflexiones, a veces resultaba ser demasiado romántica y soñadora… tal vez era un cursi de closet!!, pero después de por fin expresarle su amor a Inuyasha su alma había descansado.

Mientras Kagome se daba un baño Inuyasha aprovecho para arreglarse, enfundándose en uno de sus trajes de ejecutivo,. Cuando se colocaba los zapatos se sentó en aquella cama, que de inmediato le trajo los recuerdos de la noche pasada, sintiéndose embobado ante tales recuerdos, además de que noto algo entre las sabanas, una mancha de sangre, sonrió al saber de que se trataba, prueba contundente de que Kagome era suya y de nadie mas, sonrió al saberla suya, solo suya, la idea no era desagradable en absoluto. Escucho que alguien llamaba en la puerta de aquella suite sacándolo de sus pensamientos por completo. Por tanto se dirigió a atender dicho llamado.

Cuando Kagome salio noto la ausencia de Inuyasha, suspiro un poco entendiendo de que no había mucho de donde escoger, tendría que arreglarse. Escogió como siempre una falda, solo que esta a la altura de las rodillas ajustada además de tener una gran abierta para permitirle desplazarse con mayos comodidad, tacones de aguja como siempre además de una blusa beige, en cierto punto diferente pues esta tenia un cuello ojal muy holgado, haciendo que la blusa cayera apoyándose en un hombro y se descubriera el otro, dándole un aire de inocencia, irónico a su manera de pensar. En vez de llevar el cabello suelto opto por trenzarlo de forma holgada pero a la vez de lado, haciendo descansar la trenza en su hombro derecho a la vez que se escapaban algunos cabellos que formaban ondulaciones, dándole un toque mas etéreo, se maquillo y finalmente salio de aquella habitación. Entonces encontró a Inuyasha en aquel comedor, sentado y a la expectativa.

Cuando Inuyasha vio a Kagome le pareció estar viendo a una ilusión, hermosa como siempre ahora proyectando inocencia y paz, lucho por reprimir sus deseos de ir hacia ella y volver a tomarla, cada vez le era mas difícil oponerse a su nueva adicción, pero no era el momento, había que estar concentrado.

-que bueno que estas lista, nos han mandado el desayuno también, siéntate para que desayunemos- dijo inuyasha a la vez que se paraba para ayudarle con la silla a Kagome, a quien noto sonrojada y con la mirada esquiva. Sonrió un poco al verle esa actitud, estaba apenada.

Inuyasha se comportaba bien con ella, pero…esa mesa… justo hacia horas que había sido testigo de su pasión, y ahora era totalmente diferente, esta vez con el desayuno, uno bastante copioso y variado si se lo preguntaban, se sonrojo al tener imágenes mentales de esa mesa pero en una situación completamente diferente pero había que comportarse como adulta.

Ella prefirió desayunar un plato de frutas, se veían absolutamente deliciosas, además le caería mejor desayunar ligero, mientras se concentraba en ello Inuyasha la observaba, con el cabello recogido podía vislumbrarse su cremosa y tersa piel, resaltando mas en aquel hombro descubierto, ofreciendo un panorama de la curvatura de sus hombros dirigiéndose a su cuello, su mandíbula, sus mejillas, sus oídos, como un paisaje y aventura. Conteniéndose de hacerlo, se imagino recorriendo ese camino marcado y delicioso, ella no parecía estar enterada, pero ese día en especial era deliberadamente mas sensual, prácticamente cada poro de su piel le insinuaba que la hiciera suya justo en ese momento. Prefirió terminar su taza de café y tomarse una mas, solo para mantenerse en alerta.

Cuando ambos terminaron se prepararon y tomando sus cosas partieron rumbo a las instalaciones de aquella empresa. Para ese momento Kagome se sentía un tanto triste, todo era igual que el día anterior, inclusive su trato con inuyasha, no había cambiado nada. De repente sintió como la mano de inuyasha la tomara por la cintura para dirigirla a su destino, ella lo miro y pudo ver que la había estado observando de reojo pero en cuanto supo que ella sólo había notado giro rápidamente su vista al frente.

-vamos, se nos hará realmente tarde- dijo Inuyasha mientras avanzaba junto a Kagome, ella solo asintió y decidió que había que enfocarse, en ese momento dejaba de ser –Kagome para convertirse en la profesional Higurashi.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-bien Kagura espero que no me defraudes, no te convendría hacerlo- dijo Bankotsu a aquella mujer de mirada rojiza y fría a la vez de perfectas facciones.

-descuida Bankotsu, se exactamente lo que debo de hacer-

-eso espero, lo que sea necesario con tal de que me quites del camino a Taisho- dijo Bankotsu mientras se regodeaba en su plan. Todo iría bien, ahora que conocía el pasado de Kagome e inuyasha, sabia que hacer y a quien recurrir y utilizar para que Inuyasha dejara de estar de por medio y poder tener libre acceso a Kagome. Sonrió ante la perfección de su plan y en lo fácil que kagura había aceptado. Ella era bella, y si los informes eran fines ella representaba algo muy importante y poderoso para Inuyasha y por tanto también para Kagome.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al llegar a las instalaciones inuyasha la tomo del brazo, ese lugar no era cualquier otro sitio, ahí se encontraba Bankotsu y de solo pensar en que intentase algo con ella le removía las entrañas, no quería dejarla escapar, tampoco le había dicho algo a Kagome por lo ocurrido, aun no estaba seguro de nada, solo confundido a la vez de que se encontraba bien al saberla suya, y de sentirla de forma completamente diferente a cualquier otra, en cualquier aspecto. Antes de entrar le susurro en el odio.

-estas hermosa el día de hoy, ten cuidado- le dijo a la vez que aspiraba su aroma nuevamente, rápidamente le sonrió agradecida, con la calidez en el corazón que Inuyasha era capaz de darle con ese comentario.

-gracias, lo mismo digo, y no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo ella profundamente, tratando de dejarle ver que no había que preocuparse, nada cambiaria entre ellos dos.

Al ser conducidos a aquella sala de juntas se portaron como normalmente lo hacían como profesionales, al llegar comenzaron a saludar a los presentes, aunque todavía hacia falta mas forum.

Finalmente llego Bankotsu junto con una mujer de cabellos negros enfundada en un traje rojo que hacían mas visible el color de sus ojos. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se habían quedado sin habla, sabiendo a quien tenían en frente de ellos, nada menos que a Kagura.

Se hicieron las presentaciones adecuadas, enterándose que en aquella ocasión con las personas con las que tendrían mas trato para poder cerrar el pacto entre aquellas empresas eran Bankotsu y Kagura. La presentación paso sin novedades, dado que ya tenían bien dominado el tema respondieron las dudas y parecía que habían dejado complacidos a los asistentes.

Bankotsu al terminar aquella reunión y en cuanto los integrantes de aquella junta se habían dispersado hizo su siguiente movimiento, anunciando que todo estaba muy bien y que estaba satisfecho con las proyecciones que pudiesen alcanzar en caso de que celebrasen ese convenio, pero que todavía no había decidido, además los invito a cenar en aquel lugar. Ellos, a sabiendas de que no podían perder ese contrato tan jugoso se vieron forzados a aceptar.

Una vez hecho esto saludo esta vez de forma personal a Kagome, expresándole lo hermosa que se encontraba además de elogiarla por la presentación, esto puso a Inuyasha de los nervios, viendo como aquel individuo la alejaba lo suficiente como para no poder ser escuchados, pero fue interrumpido por Kagura.

-hola Inuyasha, que? No me vas a saludar?- dijo aquella mujer de forma sensual, su misión era metérsele a Inuyasha por los ojos nuevamente y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Inuyasha aun con la mirada puesta en Bankotsu y sus movimientos se limito a saludar a Kagura, no era nada fácil, tenia que ejercer mucho autocontrol en no expresar la furia que le producía verlo galantear con Kagome de forma tan descarada además de tener que tratar como dama a Kagura, que eso era exactamente lo que ella nunca seria, una dama.

Kagura se incomodo al saber que el no la estaba viendo y que mas bien veía con detenimiento los movimientos de Bankotsu y de aquella mujer, al parecer lo que decía el informe que Bankotsu le facilito era verdad, de cualquier manera no le molestaba, si ella dejo a Inuyasha cuando quiso, cuando ya no le servio, en realidad no le importaba si ahora amase a otra, aunque tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, había muchos beneficios de por medio.

Se planto en frente de el, impidiéndole la visibilidad en aquella dirección.

-este reencuentro ha sido muy frió querido, tal parece que no me conoces y que no tenemos historias en común-

-kagura no hay nada en común excepto este negocio, y créeme, estoy tratándote lo mejor que puedo- dijo secamente Inuyasha mientras se contenía y bufaba al verse imposibilitado de cometer cualquier acción que el deseara arremeter sobre ese par de sin vergüenzas.

-me hieres Inuyasha… yo por mi parte celebro el volverte a encontrar, pero ya tendré tiempo de estar contigo, lo quieras o no- dijo Kagura y le propino un beso en la mejilla mismo que recibió Inuyasha de forma tensa al ver como esa era su forma de despedirse, por lo menos por ese momento.

Para ese entonces Kagome había sido regresada del brazo de Bankotsu a donde se encontraba Inuyasha y Kagura, no sin antes haber evadido lo mejor posible aquellos galanteos, que esta vez eran decididamente mas directos, y era de suponerse, al encontrarse en su territorio era lo mas lógico que el realizase lo que le viniese en gana sintiéndose mas cómodo.

Se despidió de apretón fuerte de Inuyasha y de un beso en la mano exageradamente lento y anhelante de Kagome, ella desvió la mirada e Inuyasha solo cerro los puños tratando de evitar cualquier escándalo. Tomo a kagura por el brazo y salieron del lugar dejando a Kagome y a Inuyasha solos en aquella sala, algo completamente lejano a las costumbres, dadas las circunstancias.

Inuyasha se veía claramente ofuscado, en realidad ella también lo estaba, estaba sumamente ofuscada pero porque Kagura se encontrara ahí, ella sabia a la perfección o por lo menos tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que fue Kagura en la vida de inuyasha, y como el mismo la había olvidado bajo los influjos de esa mujer, carraspeo de coraje, nunca la había conocido en persona, solo en fotografía y aun así nunca había sentido celos mas grandes en su vida, y esos celos se debieron a ella, ahora, con ella de regreso aunque sea por unos días sabia que las cosas se complicarían y peor aun, temía de que inuyasha nuevamente se involucrara con ella.

Por su parte Inuyasha estaba tenso, veía como Kagome parecía desenvolverse con suma gracia frente a Bankotsu, hasta parecía a lo lejos aceptar sus galanteos y eso le hacia rabiar, pero trato de tranquilizarse, recordando la noche anterior cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque volvió a recordar a ese prometido, no sabia bien que es lo que estaba pasando si cual era la verdad entre las cosas que sabia y las que eran, pero el hecho es que le resultaba inesperada la naturalidad con la que Kagome se desenvolvía. Pero aun así, no daría muestra alguna de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, siendo así, supongo que querrás alistarte- dijo secamente mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la chica. Ella asintió a la vez de observar el rostro inescrutable que demostraba Inuyasha. se hizo de su brazo y caminaron hacia una misma dirección sin cruzar palabra durante el camino.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El camino de ida y regreso para ellos fue tenso, pero por lo menos aun hablaban y eso era en parte una buena señal, ambos sin querer estaban evitando una discusión sin sentido. Aunque de cualquier forma estar cerca uno del otro mientras se encontraban en camino al lugar donde los habían citado había sido difícil, con lo vivido aun habían energías que eran difíciles de explicar y en cierto punto ahora que de alguna forma se habían pertenecido hacia también incrementar sus celos.

Al fin llegaron a un restaurante lujoso, con una pequeña pista de baile y orquesta en vivo. Inuyasha tomo el brazo de Kagome e hizo que ella se apoyara en el. Sin embargo no se detuvo ni un momento en mirarla, simplemente contemplaba el lugar a donde se dirigían, directamente a Bankotsu. Ella sin embargo si quiso verlo sintiéndolo su agarre posesivo pero aun así no parecía que en su rostro se dibujara alguna señal acerca de lo que pensaba, mucho menos de lo que sentía. Tomo aire y siguió el caminar de su amado acompañante.

-me alegro que estén aquí, bienvenidos- dijo de forma cordial Bankotsu al salir al encuentro de aquella pareja, se encontraban en la mejor mesa del lugar como era de suponerse, teniendo a kagura de lado. En un movimiento rápido tomo de la mano a kagome y la dirigió al lugar que seria el suyo, justo a un lado de el, dando por lugar entonces a Inuyasha a un lado de Kagura. Ella se sonrió a Inuyasha viéndolo directamente a los ojos para comenzar con su cometido, Inuyasha no le presto atención en un principio dado que centraba su atención en Bankortsu que ya había tomado la mano de Kagome, no fue hasta que sintió una caricia en su rodilla y recorriendo sus muslos que presto atención en quien la estaba prodigando, encontrándose con aquella mujer que tanto se esforzaba en llamar su atención.

La velada comenzó entonces, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome trataban de que la conversación derivara en el asunto del contrato, pero de alguna forma u otra Bankotsu la evadía centrándose mejor en los gustos y preferencias de Kagome, mientras que Kagura hacia lo propio coqueteando a Inuyasha con gestos y miradas insinuantes.

-así que Kagome entonces solo estarás un tiempo en España…-

-si así es, ese era mi contrato, después regresare a mi país- dijo Kagome relajada dado que ya no se concentraba en cosas tan personales.

-ya veo, y usted señor Inuyasha… va a dejar que una mujer tan hermosa se le escape de las manos?- inquirió aquel hombre, quería averiguar cual era y que tanto había avanzado la relación entre ellos antes de decidir que camino emplear.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome, la cual en el acto se había ruborizado.

-no veo porque he de hacerlo, ella es la que toma sus decisiones y yo, como su amigo que soy apoyare cualquier decisión que ella tome- dijo se forma natural, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-es bueno saberlo, que bueno que respete sus decisiones, es excelente, aunque debo decirlo, yo tenia idea de que ustedes eran mas bien una pareja-

Kagome abrió los ojos y su rubor solo se incremento, dirigió la mirada a inuyasha quien la contemplaba a la vez firmemente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima comenzó a responder a aquel magnate.

-la señorita Kagome y yo hacemos un equipo de trabajo y por ende pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, es natural que queramos tener un ambiente agradable de trabajo y por ende que después de tanto tiempo juntos nos conozcamos bastante bien, además claro que somos amigos, ella sin lugar a dudas es excepcional, pero eso no implica que seamos pareja- dijo Inuyasha Kagura sonrió satisfecha ante tal respuesta, de ese modo lo tendría mas fácil.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible, aunque por dentro le halla dolido el que Inuyasha solo la tratase como una amiga, aunque trato de pensar que eso era lo mejor que habría que hacer, dado que ni el ni ella habían pasado por alto ya el interés de Bankotsu en ella…solo que el que el emitiera aquellas palabras…reconociéndola como su amiga la hacia desquebrajarse un poco.

-por su puesto, ya recuerdo en aquella velada Kagome me dijo que estaba comprometida, que tontería la mía pensar que era con usted señor inuyasha, se ve a leguas que no podría haber nada mas que esa amistad que usted ha expresado- dijo aquel hombre de forma ponzoñosa. Kagome se sintió herida, bien era cierto lo que estaba diciendo Bankotsu, pero por ahora no quería volver a escuchar otro discurso de parte de Inuyasha, no a sabiendas de que el lo negaría, tal vez si ella lo negara primero le seria menos doloroso y fuerte. Rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa como si eso le causara gracias y comenzó a hablar.

-fue mi culpa al no haberle especificado, pero en ese momento no pensé que ello tuviese la relevancia necesaria como para ser expuesto, de cualquier forma a lo aclarare, estoy comprometida pero no es con inuyasha…- miro por unos instantes al oji dorado aun con la sonrisa en sus labios y luego se dirigió a Bankotsu nuevamente –por el momento se ha pospuesto la boda dado mis actividades, ya después tendré que pensar acerca de ello, en cuanto a inuyasha le puedo asegurar que en efecto hay una amistad de por medio, el ha estado conmigo en estos últimos meses y me ha apoyado, claro siempre como amigo lo cual se lo agradezco, pero por obvias razones no puede haber mas que eso- dijo Kagome quedándose corta, queriendo decir que en realidad Inuyasha ya conocía sus sentimientos y que ahora la moneda estaba en el aire, pero ello se podría leer fácilmente. Quedándoselo mejor para si misma..

El escuchar a kagome ante esa postura le hirió, ahí estaba ella, declarando que era su amigo y punto… aunque el lo había hecho primero, pero tenia la ilusión de que ella reaccionaria de otra forma, tal vez una menos racional, sabia que era mejor así, que en efecto no habían intercambiado nada en cuanto a su relación, después de haber tenido intimidad. tampoco esperaba una declaración frente a ellos, pero el ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Bankotsu al saber que el no representaba problemas para su conquista he había molestado. Sintió a Kagura nuevamente propinándole caricias un tanto eróticas. solo atino en asentir.

-pues lo celebro, no es fácil tener tan claros los limites, eso habla muy bien de su carácter- dijo Bankotsu mientras realizaba un nuevo brindis.

La musica sonaba y acto seguido invito a Kagome a bailar, ella asintio, ,no podia hacer otra cosa, dee cualquier forma solo era un baile.

Inuyasha observo como Kagome era conducida por aquel hombre que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, el verla en brazos de otro le hacia pensar en mil maneras de matar a ese sujeto, sus ojos dorados en oscurecieron un poco debido a lo que le provocaba ver a Kagome en brazos de otro y al parecer disfrutarlo. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos dado que Kagura estuvo a su lado acariciándole esta vez dorso de la mano.

-y bien…a que hora me llevaras a bailar Inuyasha?- dijo de forma decidida aquella mujer. Inuyasha asintió sabiendo que ese podría ser un juego que el también podría jugar, además así estaría mas al pendiente de Kagome.

Kagome pudo observar a inuyasha tomando por la cintura a Kagura "como si no lo hubiese hecho antes" pensó ella rabiando y sintiéndose nuevamente celosa, que si de por si no había pasado desapercibido para ella todos los coqueteos que Kagura tenia para con el y que de alguna forma no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, ahora todo era mucho mas fuerte, adema de que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante la cercanía de Bankotsu. Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

-kagome y no has pensado que tal vez podrías aspirar a algo mas importante que regresar a tu país y a esa "sucursal"?-

-no he tenido ninguna otra oferta, además se adecua a mis planes-

-si, lo entiendo, pero vamos, se ve que eres una chica inteligente, me has gustado mucho, es decir, tu trabajo y tu forma de que te manejas, te propongo que trabajes para mi, en mi empresa, te daré un puesto grande y cualquier prestación o sueldo que me solicites- dijo a Kagome tratando de convencerla, tenerla junto a el y a su merced le atraía mucho, lo que fuera por tener ese cuerpo, además de que, en efecto le convendría tenerla de su lado, seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kagome solo sonrió mientras se tomaba un tiempo para pensarlo, aunque no para meditar si le convenía o no si de antemano tenia la respuesta, no era tan ingenua para no pensar que el se lo cobraría después y no le agradaba su compañía, podía imaginarse siendo hostigada por el, mas bien pensó en alguna forma diplomática de decir que no.

-se lo agradezco, de verdad que me siento alagada, me temo que no podré aceptarlo, tengo un contrato que cumplir además de que me siento bastante cómoda por el momento en mi puesto, después veré que es lo que se me presentara, pero no antes de que cumpla con mis deberes- dijo ella con voz modulada.

-ya veo, realmente eres difícil de conseguir… y eso me agrada, no hay nada mejor que el sabor de la victoria al haber conseguido algo tan codiciado, y por lo que veo tu eres un excelente objetivo y premio- dijo Bankotsu de forma sensual hablando al oído de Kagome. Ella contuvo la respiración, no porque ello la hubiese perturbado, si no mas bien de ira al saberse un vil trofeo para Bankptsu, además claro esta de la forma tan llana con la que expresaba, era difícil, pero a pesar de sentirse ofendida tendría que comportarse a la altura.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-te he extrañado- dijo Kagura mientras ella misma se acercaba cada vez mas a inuyasha-

-que extraño, yo he procurado no pensar mas en esa etapa-

-por favor Inuyasha, no mientas, se que no me has olvidado, lo quieras o no soy parte de ti-

-creo que estas confiando demasiado en tus encantos Kagura-

-si, y eso siempre te ha fascinado, pero retomando Inuyasha estoy arrepentida de haberte causado algún daño, siempre fuiste alguien importante para mi, solo que no pude verlo con claridad hasta que te había perdido- dijo Kagura mientras se recargaba n el hombro de aquel hombre. El no contesto a nada, clavando la mirada en la pareja formada por Bankotsu y Kagome. Kagura lo noto y siguió con su discurso

-pero estamos aquí juntos nuevamente, el mismo destino nos ha reencontrado y le estoy totalmente agradecida, eso implica que aun no ha terminado lo de nosotros- dijo ella comenzando a besarle la mejilla, Inuyasha se tenso un poco y la ciño a la cintura, mientras que veía como en ese momento Bankotsu comenzaba a susurrarle al oído a Kagome.

Lo siguiente que supo es que había apartado a Kagura de su rostro, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hasta donde se encontraba aquella pareja que llamaba tanto su atención.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome estaba a punto de contestarle cuando inuyasha estaba justo en frente de ellos interrumpiéndolos. Ella pudo observar los ojos embravecidos de el así como la cara de orgullo dedo presentaba Kagura, de separo de Bankotsu de inmediato agradeciendo a pesar del estado de animo de inuyasha, que fuera interrumpida.

-algún problema?

-no, no es nada, Inuyasha-

-por supuesto que no hay problema alguno si esta a mi lado, se le ofrece algo señor Taisho?-

-me pareció que Kagome no se sentía del todo bien- dijo secamente inuyasha.

Kagome rápidamente capto, tenia que actuar rápidamente o la cordialidad se rompería con suma rapidez, no podía permitir que eso inconcretaza el trato.

-que bueno que lo notaste, si, es que de repente me he sentido débil, aunque quise no alertar a nadie, preferiría sentarme un poco- dijo ella rápidamente tratando de hacerle entender a inuyasha que seguiría el juego, pero que el debía hacer algo por su pare.

Bankotsu hizo una mueca, sabiendo que ya no podría proseguir con su plan de conquista, Kagura no había entretenido lo suficiente a inuyasha. Finalmente asintió y los cuatro fueron a los asientos. Kagome fingía bien, parecía realmente estar mal, tratando de verse débil, acentuaba sus respiraciones de forma lenta, como si le costase el respirar. Poco después ella ya estaba de regreso junto con inuyasha rumbo a la suite que les facilitaron argumentando que no estaba mejorando,.

Ahora en el vehiculo de la empresa ella ya no tenia que seguir fingiendo, aunque seguía callada, por un lado estaba la tensión en el rostro de inuyasha y por otro lado los celos que ella misma había sentido gracias a la aparición de Kagura… ademas claro de ese discurso de la amistad solamente, sintiéndose como una tonta por creerse que algo mas podría pasar, bueno en realidad nada estaba claro, y no estaba del todo completa de tener la entereza de poder seguir con el si a este no le interesaba. Ella no lo sabia pero Inuyasha se encontraba en igual situación que ella totalmente confundido, celoso y resentido a la vez.

Debían de hablar eso estaba claro, pero no en esos momentos, no por lo menos sobre la noche anterior exquisita sin lugar a dudas, aunque tal vez no fuese una mala idea, lo mejor seria ordenar las cosas en su cabeza y no dejarse llevar por el momento,. Además a la mañana siguiente seria el firma del contrato y entonces ya no tendrían que ver mas la cara de Bankotsu…ni de kagura…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Pese a eso al llegar a aquella suite los dos estaban tensos, no podría seguir guardando durante mucho tiempo. Inuyasha fue quien comenzó con la conversación viendo como Kagome se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación.

-entonces hoy dormiré en el sofá?- dijo Inuyasha tratando de saltarse el tema de aquella cena, en ese momento no había mucho que decir, sentía aun las entrañas corroerse. Vio como Kagome detuvo su andar y se volvió a verlo extrañada. Dudo un poco en cuanto a su respuesta dado que ella se estaba tomando bastante tiempo en responder, tal vez analizando la situación, tal vez estaba arrepentida de lo sucedido la noche anterior y no había que decirlo, una parte de el tenia la culpa.

Pero lejos de eso Kagome en efecto estaba callada, no pensó que el fuese a reaccionar como si nada hubiese ocurrido y eso la aturdió.

-no creo que sea necesario, a mi no me molestara, a menos de que tu te sientas incomodo…-

Inuyasha volvió a esbozar su sonrisa característica, en ningun momento estaría incomodo al lado de ella, no si solo se trataba de estar uno al lado del otro. Se acerco en actitud felina mientras veía como entre mas se acercaba Kagome le sonreía mas abiertamente. Ella levanto una mano y con una sonrisa y actitud coqueta levanto una mano haciendo señales para que el se acercara, tal como si fuese un pequeño niño o mas bien algún animal.

Inuyasha paro y agacho un poco la cara sin dejar de observar a Kagome quien lo miraba complacida, entonces sin mas ni mas se lanzo en un gran salto sobre ella como lo haría un león cazando a su presa. En la habitación se escucho un pequeño grito ahogado proveniente de Kagome y a continuación muchas risas, al parecer todo estaba bien mientras estuviesen ellos dos, sin ninguna otra circunstancia ni persona a su alrededor.

**Continuara…**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A** Hola chicas perdón por la demora, me trabe por dos días, lo siento pero es que saben, no encontraba como unir el punto a al punto B, ojala les halla gustado,

Gracias por sus comentarios, nunca pensé que fuese a impactar ese lemon!! Jajaja bueno, se que mas de alguna quería mas, pero bueno veremos que pasa mas adelante, he tomado la determinación que ya no daré ni una pista mas sobre esta historia, solo debo agregar que ya se acerca a su recta final, aunque falten tres o cuatrero capítulos.

Bueno ahora en cuanto a la historia hasta el momento ahora vemos los temores que le siguen las dudas y la falta del momento oportuno habra hacerlo, y lo peor la reaparición de Kagura en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome, solo para facilitarle las cosas a Bankotsu en su plan de hacer suya a Kagome, aunque bueno… ella siempre fue de inuyasha aun antes e tener relaciones no lo creen??

Gracias por leerme y sobre todo por dejarme comentarios, aunque solo halla sido uno lo agradezco desde el alma… por favor manifiéstense, me es importante para sentirme con mas animo para seguir escribiendo.


	26. la ruleta de la vida

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 26 "la ruleta de la vida"**

Kagome se encontraba dándose los últimos toques a su arreglo personal, sentada frente aquel espejo, acomodándose los aretes, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, no se entendía ella misma pero tampoco había tiempo para entenderse, no si se la pasaba entre el trabajo e Inuyasha… aun recordaba lo sucedido hacia unas horas.

Vio su rostro el cual era tan contradictorio, no cabía duda que en ese momento justo aquel espejo le daba mas que el reflejo de su cuerpo, el de su alma, suspiro recordando aquella noche, aquel juego que había tenido con Inuyasha una vez que el se había abalanzado sobre ella, aquel que comenzó sobre la cama en forma de cosquillas, que cuando se había descuidado y había terminado debajo de el este la beso.

Aun recordaba ese delicioso sabor de sus besos, y como ella había respondido a ese beso, incitándolo, recordó también como aquella lucha de cosquillas se había convertido en una lucha de besos y caricias, recordó como sentía la respiración entrecortada y agitada de Inuyasha sobre su piel mientras la desvestía, sentía todavía el ardor de su cuerpo reaccionando ante tales caricias. Sonrió un poco desviando la mirada al recordar como ella había sido presa del desenfreno al desear a inuyasha cada vez mas, como casi quería desgárrale las ropas, inclusive cuando al ser victima de la pasión lo había mordido.

Aquella noche ya no había presentado ningún dolor al ser penetrada por inuyasha, al contrario, solo recordaba oleadas de placer, recordaba como ella al ser penetrada por Inuyasha se había erguido para abrazarlo y tener el mayor contacto con el, recordaba aun cada caricia, cada beso al estar así. Y también cuando eso llego a su cúspide, nuevamente sintiendo el vientre ser inundado por la esencia de Inuyasha, mientras sentía como prácticamente su alma se desprendía del cuerpo. Había caído sobre la cama uno al lado del otro, de alguna forma en esta ultima ocasión todo había sido mas intenso, tal vez seria por el hecho de que ya no era la primera vez y que por fin había sentido como Inuyasha se entregaba mas a la pasión. Recordó como aun teniéndolo dentro suyo se habían acomodado para dormir juntos, casi como ella tenia la mala maña de hacerlo, lo cual no tenia ni siquiera un leve deseo de dejar ese habito, dormir junto a Inuyasha, su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiéndolo no lo dejaría de hacer nunca. El le acariciaba su espalda desnuda, todo perfecto, era perfecto a su manera de ver, para cuando habían acabado ya era de madrugada y debían llegar temprano para firmar los papeles con Bankotsu.

Y entonces recordó que para cuando despertó lo hizo abrazada, pero a una almohada, ya no sentía a inuyasha dentro suyo, es mas, Inuyasha ya no estaba al lado suyo, para cuando lo localizo el ya se había dado una ducha y ahora estaba vistiéndose. Ahí estaba el, con el pantalón puesto mientras aun llevaba la camisa desabrochada, con su cabello negro aun desordenado, mostrando su varonil cuerpo, no cabía dudas, Inuyasha era un adonis, y ahora podía decirlo con toda certeza, y no solo con suposiciones, afortunadamente ella ya había tenido oportunidad de corroborarlo, el explorar cada parte del cuerpo de Inuyasha, cada músculo, cada tramo de su piel ardiente.

Se mordió el labio de pensarlo, de solo pensarlo le habían dado ganas de colgársele y besarlo nuevamente. Mas aun cuando le miro y le clavo en la mirada sus ojos dorados, aquellos que decían tanto. El estaba un poco serio.

-buenos días-

-buenos días Inuyasha- dijo ella tratando de salir de aquel embelezo en el que se encontraba. Vio como Inuyasha aun parecía ser amigable pero a la vez un poco distante, tal parecía debatirse en decir algo o no. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

-que bueno que ya estas despierta, me has evitado tener que despertarte, y de hacerlo tendría que andarme con cuidado…-

-y porque habrías de hacerlo?- dijo ella sin entender a que se refería con eso de cuidado. Inuyasha respondió con una sonrisa.

-se que uno de tus placeres favoritos es disfrutar de el sueño, y que si alguien osa a despertarte casi le arrancarías la cabeza-

Generalmente ese comentario le hubiese molestado un poco, lo suficiente para poner cara de pocos amigos, pero no pudo mas que reír, era cierto… aunque… se le venia a la mente un nuevo placer favorito, uno que había descubierto recientemente entre sus brazos.

-tienes razón, es una suerte que halla pasado así, probablemente de lo contrario tendría que hacer las ultimas negociaciones sola, dado que estarías hospitalizado o algo así.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba el cabello, el cual parecía una maraña gracias a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha puso cara de suficiencia.

-feh, como si te lo hubiese permitido mujer, será mejor que te alistes que hoy mismo debemos de cerrar el contrato y partir hacia el nuevo punto.. ¿eso me recuerda tienes todo listo?-

-claro, todo esta preparado, en tal caso será mejor que me apresure, toma mi ordenador para sacar la información necesaria, cualquier cosa, ya sea algún correo nuevo, algo importante no dudes en hacer uso mientras me baño.-

-no creo que sea necesario, recuerda que estoy tan al tanto como tu- dijo el alejándose de aquella habitación. Ella sacudió la cabeza y contesto.

-lo se, pero te tengo la confianza necesaria para que te puedas encargar de mis asuntos, ya sea teléfono, correo, lo que sea.-

-no creo que sea prudente, no deberías tener tanta confianza Kagome…mejor ve a bañarte.- Dijo Inuyasha ahora lejos de aquella habitación, mientras se apoyaba en una ventana para contemplar el nuevo amanecer. Kagome asintió y fue directo a la ducha.

Para cuando salio Inuyasha estaba sobre la cama, sintió su mirada penetrante aun cuando había dado el primer paso aun envuelta en una toalla. Ella misma se había sentido impactada por el cambio en el rostro de Inuyasha, esta serio, sus ojos parecían arder, pero no por algún sentimiento agradable, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-algo malo a sucedido?- dijo ella adivinando el porque se encontraba así. Inuyasha la observo con insistencia antes de responderle, al parecer estaba analizando muy bien las cosas, incrementando con ello la expectativa de Kagome. Finalmente el había negado con la cabeza, no emitiendo sonido alguno.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo que sucedía cuando el le arrebato la palabra.

-he atendido una llamada a tu móvil, era Kouga…tu futuro…- dijo gruñendo esto ultimo. –al parecer esta preocupado porque no te has comunicado con el en días, además de sorprenderse al escuchar una voz masculina contestar-. Dijo secamente Inuyasha.

A Kagome solo le dio por aspirar todo el aire que podía y evitar así que sus pulmones colapsaran. No se esperaba que eso sucediera, aunque bien se lo podría haberlo sospechado, Kouga no era de los que se quedaban esperando pacientemente en el caso de que no se comunicara con el, pero en realidad no había tenido ni tiempo, ni cabeza, ni mucho menos corazón para pensar lo suficiente en el.

Sin lugar a dudas es necesario, debes hablar con el- dijo Inuyasha ahora levantándose de aquella cama esta vez con indiferencia, como si no le importara que hiciera Kagome ni mucho menos que había cruzado palabras con el prometido de Kagome. Ella rápidamente le contesto que lo haría. El ya estando de espaldas a ella mientras salía de aquella habitación solo asintió pero no quiso verla, dejándola totalmente descontrolada.

Y ahí estaba ella observándose en el espejo, ahora con su arreglo terminado, recordando y preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿Cómo de un momento todo podía estar bien para luego estar mal?, pensando en la ironía que representaba todo aquello, pero a la vez comprendiendo que con Inuyasha todo era así, siempre había sido así, aunque o que le causaba conmoción era la indiferencia ultima de Inuyasha, entonces se detuvo, eran amigos?, ¿eran pareja?, ¿eran amantes?, …que demonios eran ellos dos?, amigos lo tenia por sentado, pareja… por un momento pensó que si, aunque no había cruzado palabras al respecto, para ella era algo importante pero el comportamiento de Inuyasha algunas veces amoroso, otras en amistad y otras en indiferencia la desconcertaban…no había que suavizar las palabras, en el momento que ella había tenido relaciones con Inuyasha, teniendo a un prometido le había convertido en una infiel, y se había convertido en automático en amante de Inuyasha.

Amante es un termino bastante fuerte que se usaba generalmente de forma despectiva y también en forma melodramática en las telenovelas. Nunca se imagino como amante de alguien, y ahora ya estaba envuelta en esa situación, aunque no era una amante declarada, ella en efecto amaba a inuyasha, eso la convertía en una no es cierto?, o era solo una diversión y desfogue de tensión?. No sabia que era no se arrepentía en absoluto, aunque le llego el remordimiento de haber engañado a Kouga…

Pobre Kouga, no se lo merecía, y se sentía bastante egoísta, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, su misma condición humana se lo dictaba, y ella podría ser muchas cosas, pero el ser mártir no era una que estuviera incluida en el paquete.

Hablaría con Kouga, aunque primero tenia que ver la manera adecuada de decirle que iba a cancelar la boda, porque de entre todas las dudas esa ya no era una, amaba a inuyasha, no importaba si el la amaba o no, ella lo amaba y eso bastaba para ser una razón de peso para no casarse con Kouga. Pronto le mandaría un mail tranquilizándolo, ya después se enfrentaría a el, por lo menos iba a tener la decencia de dar la cara para terminar esa relación.

Suspiro saliendo se sus pensamientos levantándose para dirigirse a aquel desayunador.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Para Inuyasha no todo había sido fácil, estar con Kagome era algo nuevo y adictivo, cada vez mas, era tan fácil ser el mismo con ella al lado, ella que saltaba cualquiera de sus barreras, ideal para el, entendía bien el porque resultaba tan atractiva para otros, si, cada vez se convencía mas de que estaba enamorado de ella… a quien engañaba, lo que sentía por Kagome ya iba mas allá del enamoramiento, el sentirla de forma tan entregada a el le hacia explotar, sintiéndose no merecedor de ella aunque no por ello pensaba dejarla ir, aun lo de Kana le retumbaba en la cabeza, y era de suponerse, las ideas no cambian de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando despertó estuvo a punto de confesarle que era a persona mas importante en su vida, que la amaba, pero logro contenerlo, aun tenia dudas, aunque cada vez le parecía que lo que tenia en frente era verdad, y lo otro no, y luego había contestado ese maldito móvil con aquella voz exasperante del "prometido" de Kagome.

De ser posible le habría gritado lo pasado entre el y Kagome, para que se diera cuenta que era de el, y de nadie mas, pero eso seria poco cortes, bueno, el nunca se había distinguido en ser cortes cuando se hallaba molesto, pero por cariño a Kagome prefirió callárselo, además si nada estaba en claro entre ellos dos, no había porque cerrarle las puertas a Kagome, a menos que ella lo decidiera así, aunque claro no fue fácil lidiar tan pronto con aquellos celos que lo invadían, desastrosos, irreversibles, asfixiantes, aun mas fuertes que los que había sentido con Bankotsu, porque el prometido era otra cosa, involucraba mucho mas que unos simples galanteos.

Cuando la vio llegar vio que ella se encontraba nuevamente a la expectativa, pero el aun tenia coraje infundado y celos dentro de si, esta vez no pudo articular palabra, sabia que si lo hacia esta saldría envuelta en cólera, no, lo mejor era no hablar y seguir.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-lo siento mucho, esto ha sido un imprevisto, pero ni el señor Bankotsu ni la señoritas Kagura pueden atenderlos, se han marchado de emergencia otro país, aun así me han dejado este documento para ustedes-. Dijo la secretaria personal de Bankotsu.

Inuyasha le dio lectura y después lo extendió para Kagome con los puños cerrados. Al ver esto Kagome lo leyó con cautela.

En el documento Bankotsu presentaba sus mas sinceras disculpas argumentando que era una emergencia y que era impostergable su partida, que en efecto estaba muy interesado en el proyecto y que estaba en toda disposición de firmarlo, pero dadas las circunstancias y en signo de buena fe, el mismo iría a Tesaiga Corp. a la brevedad posible para firmarlo.

Eso era frustrante, habían perdido tiempo en nada, además claro que ni a inuyasha ni a ella le causaba gracia alguna el tenerlo cerca, eso involucraba mas que una reunión para firmar. Además, les parecía absurdo el que los hallan hecho ir hasta allá para recibir esa noticia, que bien pudieron haber recibido vía telefónica o electrónica. Pura perdida de tiempo…

Inuyasha estaba encolerizado, le resultaba desagradable tener que tratar con personas de esa calaña, de los que al saberse poderosos disponen del tiempo y de la vida de los demás, a sabiendas de que estos no podrán quejarse, pues de hacerlo arriesgan sus propios intereses. Kagome le dejo un momento para que se desahogara, ella misma se sentía molesta, aunque no en la misma magnitud que Inuyasha, cuando calculo que y a era suficiente tiempo para hacer la rabieta, fue a inuyasha, posando una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha dijo.

-es suficiente, debemos seguir, ese contrato no se nos ha escapado, solo se ha postergado, además no tardara, mejor vamonos, no tiene caso seguir aquí ni mucho menos enfadarse por algo que no tiene remedio…- le decía al oído mientras deslizaba la mano hasta la de Inuyasha apresándola y dándole un apretón, quería que entendiera las cosas, que se tranquilizara, y que supiera que no se encontraba solo, que no era el único que estaba frustrado en esos momentos.

Inuyasha pese a toda expectativa tomo aire y asintió, Kagome tenia razón… la tomo por la cintura y la puso frente a si, acaricio levemente una de las mejillas de ella, no podía evitarlo, el verla así, decidida y ecuánime le había hecho reaccionar, y es mas sonreír un poco, no cabía dudas que las cosas eran mas llevaderas cuando ella se encontraba a su lado. Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla musito –gracias-. Acto seguido le ofreció el brazo y así salio junto con ella, rumbo a la siguiente empresa.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se presento aquel contratiempo, y ahora, estaban ya de regreso en Tesaiga Corp. Con la satisfacción de que habían logrado todos los contratos que se habían propuesto, bueno todos excepto uno. Todo había salido a pedir de boca a partir de ahí, solo habían visitado dos empresas mas, así que volvieron sin problema alguno. Mismos en los que Inuyasha y Kagome habían estado en relativa calma, no se habían presentado mas contratiempos, ni mas celos, solo que el primer día fue un tanto tenso para los dos, pero una vez hecho de lado ese tipo de sentimientos ahora quedaba su buena relación, una relación sin nombre de cualquier manera, dado que nadie había estado dispuesto a declarse amigos y con ello echar todo para atrás y quedar justo como amigos, tampoco ninguno de ellos dos había dado el paso adelante con las palabras. Esto aunado a que la primera empresa después de Visitar a Banryu Corp. Les había concedido una suite de dos plazas, quedando solucionado el problema de compartir habitaciones. Bueno ese era tiempo suficiente como para calmarse un poco, el pensar mejor las cosas, aunque en realidad no se avanzo en nada.

La segunda empresa por su parte les había facilitado hospedaje, pero con una sola habitación, al ver que eran dos los que venia a visitarla se excusaron y ofrecieron pagar por alguna suite en algún hotel, fue casi cómico cuando ambos se quisieron arrebatar la palabra para decir que no era necesario, que se las arreglarían de cualquier modo.

Eso implicaba estarán par de días en la misma habitación y con ello vendría aquella tentación que tanto en Inuyasha como en Kagome venia incrementándose. Los negocios como siempre, siempre lo hacían bien y convencían, lo interesante ahí era las noches y su tiempo libre, el tiempo libre tratándose con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos dos, riendo e inclusive enfadándose un poco para después conciliarlo todo con pequeñas bromas.

Pero de noche… de noche era otra cosa. La primer noche, aun cansados por el viaje no hubo necesidad de nada mas, solo durmieron uno al lado del otro, o mas bien, Kagome recostara en el pecho de Inuyasha. Era curioso pero ambos descansaron mucho mejor en esa posición que en camas separadas, esta vez con plenitud…

La segunda noche, ya descansados y relajados hasta cierto punto ninguno toco el tema, esta vez había cierta conciencia, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha sabían que, si volvían a estar juntos de esa manera se iban a hacer las líneas divisorias del tipo de relación que tenían ambos cada vez mas borrosas, si es que eso era posible… la intención era dormir como si nada hubiese ocurrido, solo dormir uno el lado del otro y ya, pero a la vez que habían estado ya inconcientes kagome nuevamente acomodada en el le beso, inuyasha aun entre sueños sonrió y aspiro su aroma, algo en el ya estaba comenzando a generar presión, entrelazo las piernas entre las de Kagome y no fue cuando sintió que su miembro topo con algo que abrió los ojos… con Kagome entre sus piernas y brazos, la manifestación evidente de que ya estaba excitado, sintiendo el bulto entre sus pantaloncillos a la vez de escuchar ligeros murmullos de Kagome al frotarse contre ella. No se lo aguanto mas y comenzó a besarla primero lentamente, al ver como ella no despertaba incremento la pasión en el beso a la vez de comenzar a frotarse en el vientre de la chica, haciendo que ella despertara, en cuanto le vio, lejos de molestarse por haber sido despertada asintió con la sonrisa en los labios, comenzando a responderle a inuyasha, derivando nuevamente en cuerpos desnudos, pieles rozándose, sonidos de placer, besos, caricias, locura, pasión sexo y descubrimientos. Los descubrimientos no los habían dejado dormir bien, aunque fueron derrotados por el agotamiento después de esa actividad imprevista.

Sea lo que sea que fueran, comenzaba a salirse de control, Inuyasha por su parte necesitaba estar seguro de que Kana le estuviese mintiendo en todo, no quería dar el gran salto al vació sin saber que esta vez no quedaría medio muerto en el intento, no quería arriesgarse otra vez, amar, ya la amaba, pero… aun podía en algún modo el obligarse a abstenerse, después de todo la vida le había enseñado a la mala que **el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte,** a el ya se lo habían hecho en mas de una ocasión no quería permitirse seguir sintiendo eso por Kagome, debía de decidirlo, de saber la verdad, lo que fuera, pero tenia que ser pronto, de lo contrario explotaría, tampoco conocía bien lo que Kagome sentía y pensaba, a partir de aquella primera vez en donde ella gimió que lo amaba no se había vuelto a presentar ese comentario, además no había que dejarlo todo descartado no sabia que había pasado después con el "prometido", tampoco se había tomado la molestia de averiguarlo, temiendo que en la mente de Kagome todo siguiera en marcha.

Por su parte kagome solo sabia que ella amaba a Inuyasha, pero que a la vez no debía de esperar nada, el no prometió amarla en ningún momento, e inclusive así, a ella no le había importado entregársele, pero cada vez que lo sentía, cada día que pasaba a su lado, cada minuto de convivencia y cada acercamiento que tenían le hacia crecer una necesidad un tanto infantil si así lo querían, comenzaba a sentir necesidad de sentir el amor de el, quería ser feliz a su lado, la necesidad de que eso no fuera un momento crecía mas y mas inundándole el pecho, era feliz a su lado, era lógico desear mas de esa sensación, de quererla de forma permanente, se sabia egoísta hasta cierto punto, cada vez le era mas difícil distinguir los limites hasta un punto en que para ella le parecieron inteligibles. Tal vez lo mejor seria no volverlo a hacer, poner un poco de tranquilidad al momento, para no herirse mas, aunque para sus adentros sabia que era tarde para hacerse para atrás.

Por tanto la tercera noche no paso mucho, solo dos personas metidas en sus pensamientos, disimulando dormir aunque no podían conseguirlo, el tiempo se agotaba, tanto que ya había terminado su viaje, y al día siguiente estarían justo en el punto de partida, donde se origino todo, en esa Tesaiga Corp. en España, ahora solo para rendir informes, formas con bankotsu, entregar resultados y finalmente separarse.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Era tarde cuando ambos llegaron a España, por tanto no era necesario llegar a la empresa directamente si no hasta el día siguiente. El pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Kagome, pero al preguntarle solo encontraba por respuesta evasivas, tratando a toda costa de aparentar estar serena, aunque ya que la conocía en cualquier circunstancia sabia que ello distaba mucho de la verdad, el mismo no quisiera haber terminado aquel viaje, eso implicaba despedirse de ella, y con ella era feliz, exponerse en carácter de insensible poco ayudaría, aun poniéndose la mejor careta podría evadirse mas. Miroku los recibió en el aeropuerto habiendo preparado una cena sorpresa para sus amigos, claro, en casa de Inuyasha.

Miroku estaba realmente emocionado de ver nuevamente a sus dos amigos, ellos a su vez no pudieron si no sonreír, kagome mucho mas abiertamente que inuyasha, pero de cualquier forma fueron a su encuentro y al saber los planes de miroku asintieron.

La cena había estado deliciosa, miroku se había esmerado, aunque bueno no duro mucho antes de confesar por su propia cuenta de que había pagado por el servicio, de cualquier modo la intención era lo que contaba no?.

Para ellos no había pasado desapercibido, había algo diferente en Miroku, era el mismo, seguía siendo el mismo hombre coqueto y divertido, burlón a la vez de reflexivo, pero había algo… fue en la misma conversación en la que tanto inuyasha como Kagome se enteraron de que era eso nuevo.

-los felicito, era seguro que llevaban todas las de ganar, me alegro que la hallan pasado tan bien y que estén mejores condiciones de las que se fueron- al decir esto Inuyasha se atraganto y Kagome se sonrojo, para miroku esas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas, las guardaría para analizarlas mas adelante y prosiguió –es una lastima que no hallan tenido la oportunidad de conocer todos esos lugares a los que fueron, pero así son los negocios… yo por mi parte he estado ocupado aquí, pero ya saben me he dado mis mañas, tanto así que he cruzado ya el océano dos veces solo para visitar a mi novia- dijo de forma orgullosa.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome clavaron sus ojos sobre miroku, ahora el tenia novia? Y ya había viajado para estar con ella, al otro lado del océano, eso reducía las posibles candidatas a ese puesto drásticamente.

Miroku sonrió con suficiencia.

-bueno chicos, no es ninguna novedad, o tal vez si, tengo novia oficial, mi hermosa Sango, no tarde mucho en saber que la necesitaba y al ver que ustedes se encontraban lejos pues eso redujo mis opciones, sabia que no iba a dejarla escapar, pero nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar, fue como si de repente todo cambiara, y bueno en cuanto pude fui a visitarla, me quede apenas lo suficiente par convencerla de que era importante para mi y que ya la amaba, fue difícil, pero al final de cuentas accedió- dijo Miroku ahora con una sonrisa esta vez sincera. Observo que sus amigos aun lo miraban con cierta incredulidad, y no los culpaba, si el mismo se sorprendía. –pensé que con ello se acallaría aquella pequeña voz que me pedía que fuera por ella, pero lejos de hacerlo cada vez necesitaba estar con ella de una forma imperativa, cada vez mas, así que en cuanto pude volví a viajar, y después tuve que inventar una enfermedad, lo que fuera necesario para ir con ella-

-se lo que están pensando, es ridículo llegar hasta esos limites por alguien, si lo sabré yo que nunca me imagine en esto, pero el hecho es que no me arrepiento, me siento feliz de tener a sango a mi lado, aunque por el momento sea en sentido figurado, pero creo tener la justificación para mi locura temporal, aunque mas bien la calificaría como permanente- dijo el aclarándose al finalizar la garganta para poder enfatizar en la frase que iba a dirigir, no era tonto, la relación entre ellos había cambiado pero parecían estar cohibidos, tal vez el los ayudaría…

-**el amor es irracional, cuanto mas quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo**- dijo el dando por entendido el hecho de que el que no pareciera lógica su forma de actuar, no con lo que el era y profesaba cambiase tan pronto de idea. Al parecer logro que esa frase se les metiera en la mente, dado que ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome se habían visto cara a cara al escucharlo.

Cierto, eso había llegado directamente a taladrarles la mente, y al verse a los ojos y ver el brillo en ellos Kagome sonrió y desvió la mirada, Inuyasha enarco una ceja y profirió una sonrisa torcida. Fue algo clave, tan profundo a la vez de simple y verdadero, era la respuesta final a todas sus dudas, y parecía ironía que quien se los dijera fuese el mismo tipo que nunca creyó en ello, que nunca le había dado la suficiente importancia, Miroku.

Los felicitaron y prosiguieron con aquella velada, Kagome estaba contenta de que ellos dos se hubiesen emparejado, a la vez de tener todavía la sorpresa, no era fácil que Miroku cambiase de actitud de forma tan rápida, pero tampoco era fácil el que sango hubiese aceptado a un hombre como Miroku, era cierto, algo irracional, el concepto perfecto para la relación de sus amigos, y porque no decirlo, de ella misma con Inuyasha.

Era de madrugada ya cuando aquella velada termino, dado que era muy tarde Inuyasha sugirió que se quedara con el, a lo que Miroku no dejo pasar por alto y emitió unos cuantos comentarios en doble sentido para sus dos amigos, Kagome opto por fingir indiferencia a ello, para amortiguar la reacción de Miroku, inuyasha por su parte se enfado y casi hecha a patadas a Miroku de su piso.

Ahora a puertas cerradas y teniendo frente a si mismo a Kagome se dirigió hacia los sillones de su sala, amaba tanto su vista desde ahí, sobre todo la visión nocturna. Se sentó justo en donde alguna vez lo había hecho, en una situación diferente, justo cuando se sintió el peor de los seres humanos, con la muerte de su padre y la imposibilidad de retroceder el tiempo, sintió como Kagome se desvió y fue a aquel ventanal directamente, observo como ahora ella se había descalzado y se había recargado en el frió vidrio, parecía meditabunda, había un dejo de nostalgia, pese a que solo podía observar su perfil, parecía estar viendo hacia el infinito y no la ciudad misma, alumbrada así bajo la luz de la luna parecía que su piel reflejaba un poco la luz, no, no parecía reflejarla, mas bien parecía irradiarla…

Regreso a aquellos momentos, momentos de felicidad hacia años, cuando sentía a Kagome como a ninguna, su amiga y que el se había enamorado de ella sin querer, por la exótica forma de ser de ella, resultaba ser de las pocas personas que aun confiaban y daban todo por los demás, después aquello que lo hizo ver a Kagome con otros ojos, después su reencuentro y lo que el había experimentado a su lado, finalmente la duda de si lo que el había creído cierto e incriminante era verdad.

De repente llego la respuesta a su mente de golpe, el la amaba, ella había estado para el en los peores momentos, aun sabiendo que el no merecía compasión alguna, ella estuvo ahí, perdonando e inclusive pasando por alto cualquiera que fueran los errores que había cometido, ella estaba ahí con el por el, solo por el ser que era, no por quien podría fingir ser, con Kagome resultaba fácil, y a decir verdad era feliz a su lado…

¿Qué importaba si hubiese hecho algo indebido o no?, ahora lo sabia, eso no tendría importancia, la amaba y lo demás carecía de relevancia, en el caso de que fuera verdad no le importaría, si en el presente lo que tenia de Kagome era justo lo que el necesitaba, al Diablo todo lo demás!! La amaba y punto.

Kagome por su parte estaba callada, sintiendo como cada segundo que se consumía ante el encuentro inexorable del tiempo se acercaba el tiempo de las despedidas, lo de Miroku no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, todo lo de ella con inuyasha era irracional, pero existía, existía y era demasiado fuerte, lo de kouga ya estaba decidido aunque aun no había reunido el valor suficiente para decirlo, o mas bien si lo tenia pero le parecía una bajeza decírselo sin dar la cara, en cuanto a Inuyasha que tantos miedos podría aun albergar??', ya había sido suya y por dios que jamás se arrepentiría de eso ya sea para bien o para mal, y de repente se había alejado tratando de tener las situaciones claras, cuando lo mas evidente es que no podía hacer eso, nada era claro en esta vida, y no por ello podría tener miedo a realizar las cosas, **un acto de fe**, eso era lo que se convertía su vida, en un acto de fe en donde podía entregarse por completo y sin reservas a el gran amor que le profesaba a Inuyasha, y en vez de temer su desenlace lo que debería estar haciendo es disfrutar de aquella deliciosa confusión. De repente sintió una caricia en su cuello, se volvió y encontró los ojos de Inuyasha con una ternura que no había visto en demasiado tiempo, sus ojos parecían ámbar liquido, hermosos como siempre, pero esta vez destilaban una calidez que la aturdía.

Inuyasha tomo el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos comenzando a besar sus mejillas, su frente, su pelo, sus ojos, la punta de su nariz, todo con delicadeza y ternura, pareciendo que el temía lastimarla. Kagome sonrió ante esas caricias, y ahora sin temor alguno y con las cosas claras era tiempo de confirmar sus nuevas decisiones esta vez con hechos.

Era la primera vez en el poco tiempo en el que habían avanzado las cosas, la primera vez que todo comenzaba de forma lenta, y era diferente, dado que esta ocasión no solo había pasión y amor entremezclados, si lo había pero esta vez la diferencia es que aquello se convertía en una entrega total, con aceptación total del amor que se tenían, aun cuando en ese momento no había palabras entre ellos.

Lo curioso es que aquella ternura había despertado un deseo contundente de entregarse lo mas que se podía, desesperante, ineludible y esto había hecho resurgir a la pasión, había algo diferente, las sensaciones, cualquiera que esta fuera se hacían mas perceptibles, el placer se había incrementado de forma sorprendente, si antes había sido bueno el sexo entre ellos dos ahora no podía haber nada mejor que lo que estaban sintiendo, el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a convulsionarse anunciando su orgasmo estrujando con todas sus fuerzas mientras besaba a Inuyasha, este por su parte sintió que esta vez no había podido llegar a kagome mas profundamente que esa ocasión, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella lo estrujaba exigiéndole que se descargara en el, finalmente no pudo mas y llego también a su orgasmo gimiendo e Inundando a Kagome.

-te amo inuyasha, te amo, ahh, te amo-

dijo Kagome, entre besos, esto hizo acelera mas el ritmo de Inuyasha mientras la llenaba de el, además de morderle el labio, y en un movimiento salvaje descendió al cuello de su Kagome, porque era suya ahora sin lugar a dudas y casi de forma inconsciente mordió aquella nívea zona, no sabia que era exactamente lo que había hecho ni porque lo hacia, solo pudo sentir que quería hacerlo, quería dejar una marca que la hiciera suya, que era su mujer, su única mujer de ahora en adelante. Kagome al sentir el dolor de aquel gesto de Inuyasha lo rasguño en un gesto a la vez animal.

-kagome yo… eres…extraordinaria…me gustas demasiado kagome, te quiero- dijo Inuyasha con dificultad, no podía concentrarse bien dado que aun estaba siendo arrastrado por las oleadas de placer.

El encuentro fue largo y repetido, un par de seres explorándose y exponiendo su nuevos descubrimientos y decisiones, de la forma mas natural y vieja que la vida había establecido.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome había abierto los ojos debido a que el sol ya se filtraba entre las ventanas se aquella habitación, pudo notar enseguida la diferencia,… inuyasha frente a ella, aun dormido , aun dentro de ella, amoldados de manera perfecta para no perderse de ningún contacto suyo, su interior lo aprisionaba, sintiéndose de automático nuevamente excitada además de feliz, ese era el gran cambio, había amanecido junto a inuyasha y no se había querido separar de ella, todo lo contrario, era la primer mañana en que ambos seguían siendo uno, en todo sentido. A kagome se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad, el la quería, la quería y eso le era suficiente para ser feliz toda la vida, sonreía embelezada mientras observaba el rostro de inuyasha, parecía un niño, descansaba placidamente y de manera que tal parecía que era feliz, sin problema alguno. Se quedo ahí, volviendo a acurrucarse ante el sopor que le invadía el cuerpo gracias al cuerpo mismo de inuyasha.

Inuyasha finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver esa imagen, Kagome a su lado empezando un nuevo día, y porque no decirlo, una nueva etapa para el mismo donde el se aventuraba una vez mas sin poner ninguna traba, porque nunca pudo olvidarla porque no podría hacerlo jamás.

-hola pequeña- dijo el en forma ronca mientras se iba separando poco a poco de aquel cuerpo que tanto añoraba, vio los ojos de Kagome y era lo mas hermoso que había visto, un amanecer contemplándola, bien podría repetir esa situación por la eternidad.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le saludo mientras sentía como la frescura de la mañana hacia estremecer su cuerpo, que se encontraba hasta ese momento caliente gracias a inuyasha. exhalo cuando sintió que inuyasha había salido de su interior, eso no paso desapercibido por el oji dorado y sonrió ante la idea de que kagome deseara tenerlo dentro, siempre en ella, siendo uno.

Entre tanto hablaron de cosas insustanciales, como de la hora que era y que tenían que estar en tesaiga Corp. cuanto antes, cosas del trabajo, el amor estaba demostrado la noche anterior y era todo demasiado perfecto para corromperlo de una forma presurosa, si comenzaban a hablar de ellos en esos momentos tendrían que verse limitados.

Esta vez ella seria la primera en tomar un baño, se puso una bata rápidamente y se dirigió a aquel sitio, Inuyasha estaba de pie pero al verla, estar en su casa, en su lugar, lugar que interiormente ya era también suyo no se resistió. Rápidamente la alcanzo, hizo que ella diera media vuelta con un brazo mientras que con el otro en cuanto la tuvo frente a el la apreso por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Kagome enredo sus brazos y en su cuello y correspondió a ese beso con la misma intensidad que el, agitándose, casi desvaneciéndose, sintiéndose plena al estar de esa forma, las manos de inuyasha comenzaron a danzar por el cuerpo de la chica propinándole caricias, mientras ella se ceñía mas a el para sentirlo mejor frotándose inclusive con la entre pierna de Inuyasha.

Finalmente el la despego de aquel estado.

-creo que deberías darte un baño, no hay mucho tiempo- dijo Inuyasha haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que tenia, un poco mas y ya no podría decir lo mismo.

Kagome se quedo atontada durante un momento tratando de recuperar el aire, quería mas de ello, pero de cualquier forma estaba bien, era mejor así. Vio la entrepierna de inuyasha, de hecho ya la había sentido. Sonrió con picardía entes de entrar a el cuarto de baño.

-si, necesito un baño, y creo que tu también, tratare de no tardarme- dijo mientras le hacia ver a Inuyasha el bulto que tenia ya entre sus pantalones.

El sonrió al ver que ella se encontraba feliz, el lo estaba también, fue muy bueno sin lugar a dudas, la amaba, y aunque aun no se lo había dicho seguro en la noche lo haría, es mas, le pediría que se quedase con el, le diría cuanto significaba para el, dado que un te quiero no bastaba ni para expresar la milésima parte de lo que ella le provocaba y representaba en su vida.

Kagome tomo una ducha rápida, y en el momento en el que el agua caliente cayo sobre sus hombros sintió una especie de ardor, como reflejo levo su mano hacia aquel lugar, justo en la unión del hombro con el cuello, sintiendo aquella herida y recordando, Inuyasha la había marcado… bueno no era agradable tener esa marca tan a la vista, tendría que disimularla bien y ocultarla para que pasara desapercibida y nadie se enterase, pero por otro lado estaba feliz por esa marca, otra prueba real de que no era imaginación suya, que no todo era un maravilloso sueño si no mas bien una hermosa realidad.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome se encontraba en su oficina nuevamente, pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y estaba pasando los últimos informes, afinando los detalles, incluyendo el ultimo contrato que se había celebrado, el que correspondía Bankotsu. Tal como lo había prometido Bankotsu fue, junto con Kagura a Tesaiga Corp. Para firmar el contrato que los convertía en socios, como siempre el tratando de tener galanteos con Kagome, aunque como era de esperarse, ahora que no se encontraba en su "territorio" se había mostrado un poco mas precavido.

Todo era perfecto, el día había comenzado de maravillas y con aquel ultimo contrato solo mejoro, aunque lo malo es que dado a los visitantes no había tenido tiempo para estar con Inuyasha, quien se suponía estaba junto con Bankotsu y compañía, el punto es que aun le molestaba esa compañía, Kagura… por ello prefirió mejor adelantar su trabajo, pronto todo estaría listo.

No lo sintió llegar, pero sin llamar a la puerta alguien entro a su oficina, cuando ella reacciono un hombre se encontraba a su lado.

-hola Kagome- dijo el hombre con voz ronca, dejando de pie un portafolio y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Kagome brinco un poco ante la impresión, no sintió su llegada en absoluto, y según ella estaba sola.

-hola Bankotsu, que te trae por aquí, pensé que te encontrabas con Inuyasha- el sonrió torcidamente a la vez que Kagome se paraba de su asiento. Todo estaba marchando bien, hizo que Kagome se moviera a algún sitio en especifico, luego se detuvo cuando lo considero pertinente y empezó.

-precisamente, estoy aquí y lo que me trae hasta este lugar eres tu-

-a que te refieres?-

-vamos Kagome no te hagas la desentendida, eres mucho mas lista que eso, quiero insistir en la oportunidad que te di, tendrías muchos beneficios si aceptaras-

-lo se-

-entonces a que esperas?-

-no estoy interesada bankotsu, ya te lo había dicho y no cambiare de parecer-

-bueno, siendo así creo que tendré que hacerte una nueva oferta, -

-y cual es tu nueva oferta-

-vamos se que lo sabes y es mas, lo deseas-

Antes de que ella pudiese debatir eso la jalo con fuerza hacia el y la beso, no con mucha ternura o delicadeza, tendría que ser fuerte y enérgico para que ella no se separara de el dado que se estaba resistiendo y al parecer ponía todas sus fuerzas en ello.

La hizo contra el escritorio y en cuanto pudo logro deslizar las manos por los muslos de Kagome y tocar de forma degenerada los glúteos de Kagome, todo esto mientras comenzaba a bajar para besarle el cuello. En cuanto Bankotsu dejo de aprisionar sus labios ella rápidamente actuó, y con todas las fuerzas lo aventó para lograr sacarse de el. El la veía con ojos inquietantes, rápidamente ella quiso limpiar aquel beso con sus manos, se froto los labios para eliminar cualquier cosa que hubiese quedado de el en ella.

-Bankotsu le exijo que me respete, no le he dado ningún motivo para que se creyera que tenia esas facilidades conmigo, esta muy equivocado si cree que yo aceptare algo mas, no entiende acaso?,no estoy enterezaza, estoy comprometida y…-

-comprometida?, pues creo que eso no la ha detenido, a menos que por alguna razón su prometido que esta al otro lado del mundo halla sido capaz de por medio de la telequinesia estar con usted y dejarle marcas de pasión como la que tienes en el cuello- dijo Bankotsu señalando aquella marca de inuyasha –así que nos hemos portado mal verdad?, no cabe duda que las que parecen mas puritanas son las peores-

-no te atrevas, no se atreva a juzgarme, no esta en su derecho, lo que halla pasado o no, no es de su incumbencia, y le suplico que se retire o llamare a seguridad, usted creo que esta acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, pero conmigo se ha equivocado- dijo ella apartándose de su lado e inmediatamente fue hacia la puerta haciendo señas de que saliera.

-Bankotsu tardo poco mas de un minuto en volver a guardar la compostura. Cuando lo logro nuevamente parecía aquel ser seguro de si mismo y sin que nada le pudiese alterar.

-lo siento Kagome me he dejado llevar, le prometo que no era mi intención, es solo que…. No importa no hay justificación, en verdad lo lamento-

-esta bien- dijo ella secamente. Bankotsu puso cara de aflicción.

-de verdad lo lamento Kagome, de cualquier forma la propuesta de trabajo sigue en pie, no se deje llevar por esta mala impresión, es demasiado valiosa, de verdad mil disculpas- dijo el mientras se acomodaba la corbata y con la otra mano sostenía aquel portafolios y salía de aquel lugar dejando a Kagome sumamente ofuscada.

Por su parte Bankotsu una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente comenzó a carcajearse, no había conseguido mucho, pero si lo suficiente para separarla de Taisho, ya después con el fuera de la vista todo seria mas fácil. Rápidamente hablo por teléfono.

-lo tengo, te veré en cinco minutos, espero que seas rápida, hoy mismo debe finiquitarse esto-

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No hacia mucho Kagura se había introducido en la oficina de Inuyasha, para reavivar el pasado con Inuyasha, un misión era seducirlo y engatusarlo, pero le estaba resultando difícil, incluso lego a reñir con inuyasha, ago había cambiado en el, bueno, era cierto que no era de esperarse que el la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero pendo que a esas alturas el ya debería estar rendido a sus pies, pero aun así, aun cuando ella había estado sobre el, dispuesta a encenderlo en ese mismo lugar había sido rechazada de forma tajante y despectiva, hiriéndola en el orgullo.

Pero tenia que intentarlo una vez mas, se lo debía a si misma, le parecía imposible que ahora Inuyasha no se dejase llevar tan fácil, pero, si de cualquier forma no lograba seducirlo ahora tenia a su favor aquel video que le dio Bankotsu, debía ser hábil y solo enseñarle la parte interesante a inuyasha, donde le hablaban de propuestas y después la besaba e intentaba seducirla, pero solo eso.

Ahora con la sonrisa en os labios se dirigió nuevamente a las oficinas de Inuyasha, su objetivo era separarlos, ella había pensado en seducirlo, de cualquier forma esa seria su primera opción, pero si no podía hacerlo de ese modo siempre tendría ese videito que le ayudaría.

Kagome seguía en su oficina ofuscada, enfrascándose en el trabajo para mejor no pensar, no podía créelo, bueno en realidad si que lo creía pero simplemente no lo esperaba en ese momento. Recibió una llamada comunicándole que sus pertenencias se encontraban ahora en el piso de la empresa.

Bueno siendo así, tendría que comunicárselo a inuyasha, el lo sabia ya, debido a que había dejado ya sus maletas en el lobby del edificio donde se encontraba inuyasha, ese a la renuencia de parte de el.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-vamos Inuyasha me deseas y es mas que obvio, yo te deseo y es lo que importa, vamos-

-Kagura, nunca pensé que podrías llegar tan bajo como para rogar, será mejor que ahorres el esfuerzo y de paso salves un poco de dignidad y no insistas mas-

Kagura se enojo, sintió como Inuyasha la tomaba por los hombros y la aventaba hacia un sillón, bien, no podría seducirlo mas…

-es por ella verdad?? Es por Kagome, es por ella que estas así!!- grito encolerizada Kagura

-no es ella y no es de tu incumbencia, confórmate en saber que no me interesas y ya- dijo Inuyasha ahora de todo despectivo, debía de proteger a Kagome, con gente como ellos había que andarse con cuidado.

-por favor, la creed perfecta, una santa y creo querido que te has equivocado una vez mas, ella no es mas que una golfa- dijo Kagura mientras se acercaba a inuyasha esta vez llevando el bolso junto con ella. El bramo en cuanto la escucho hablar así de su Kagome y la empujo hacia la puerta abriéndola para echarla cuanto antes.

-no hables así de ella, no tienes derecho alguno a injuriarla!!- sal de aquí ahora!!- bramo. Kagura en un movimiento rápido logro colarse nuevamente hasta la oficina e inuyasha la siguió a paso enérgico,. Ella saco algo del bolso.

-pobre iluso, que crees que alguien te amara realmente… mira Kagome no es mejor que yo, mira por ti mismo y veras quien eses en realidad tu linda Kagome- dicho este le extendió una cámara pequeña, habiendo borrado antes lo que no quería que se viese. Inuyasha la observo, en ella estaban Bankotsu y Kagome, el proponiéndole algo ella negándose y después de eso una nueva oferta, que no entendía bien y luego el asco… Kagome siendo besada por aquel hombre y al parecer no hacia nada por detenerlo, dado que tenia las manos sobre el pecho de aquel tipo, ella espaldas a la cámara, pero lo que si pudo ver era como el la acariciaba y como comenzaba a descender a su cuello, después la nada, la grabación había sido cortada. Que había sido eso!!, Kagome, su Kagome estaba alegremente engañando y traicionando no solo a su prometido, si no a el mismo, por alguien por supuesto con mas poder, alguien que la pudiese ayudar a alcanzar las cumbres rápidamente, se estaba vendiendo!!, lo había traicionado!!, ella era una una una….

-como veras Inuyasha Kagome es igual a mi, pero yo tengo la "decencia" de no negarlo, en cambio ella se hace pasar por la inocente y tierna, aunque claro debería aprender de ella dado que tiene unos buenos efectos, tal vez siga su ejemplo….- vio como Inuyasha se encontraba desconcertado y fuera de si, ella sonrió al saber que esta ocasión había tenido éxito… -pobrecito, hirió tus sentimientos no es si?, acaso ella significa mucho en tu vida?, la amas Inuyasha?- dijo mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha demasiado, provocándolo. Estando a unos centímetros de los labios de el reacciono.

-Kagome no es nada para mi, no significa nada, jamás lo será, ella es solo una mas…-

Rápido y sin previo aviso tomo sus manos entre sus puños y la hizo hacia el, besándola con ímpetu, con fiereza, lastimándola inclusive, forzó la entrada de su lengua en la boca de ella y comenzó a tratarla justo como Bankotsu había tratado a kagome. Ella comenzó a jadear, ese beso era doloroso, pero excitante pensó, que tonta al haberlo dejado por alguien que le prometió mas, se lo había dado, pero lo que tenia para ofrecer Inuyasha era enloquecedor…

Finalmente se crispo ante el recuerdo de ese maldito video, maldita sea!!, esta vez si que le había herido, de muerte., otra basura mas, eso era lo que era Kagome. Retiro la lengua de aquella cavidad sintiendo una rabia incontenible mordiendo el labio inferior de Kagura con la fuerza que de repente sentía el fusto ferroso de la sangre emanando de aquel labio. Kagura grito de dolor pero el rápidamente tapo su boca.

-no es nada, es igual que tu y que todas, una basura que se revuelca con el mejor postor, pero tu querida tampoco me interesas, eres una golfa, una perra en celo, conmigo no obtendrás nada, y si en algo aprecias tu vida será mejor que desaparezcas para siempre- dijo esto y la arrojo al suelo. no duro mucho dado que el mismo la una vez que la vio ahí la tomo por la fuerza del antebrazo obligándola a levantarse y la hecho de la oficina.

Maldita sea!!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome estaba en shock, no se había dado cuenta de que arroyos de dolor surcaban sus mejillas ni tampoco que estaba temblando con todo su ser, tampoco sabia como había llegado nuevamente a su oficina, con la imagen en su memoria tan hiriente y punzante, no lo podría creer, el solo había jugado con ella y lo había dejado muy en claro, ella no era nada, solo era un amas… y después lo vio, inuyasha besando a kagura con desesperación… ella no era nada y se lo había afirmado a Kagura, tal vez nunca la había olvidado..., alguna vez lo había presenciado pero las situaciones eran diferentes era Kagura y además ahora ella que creería que la quería… todo era una mentira, una maldita mentira para jugar con ella y por su parte ella no había opuesto resistencia, pudo haber ido a la muerte misma por el, y en cambio… el…

-_Tonta Kagome, el nunca te dijo que te amaba, todo estaba claro, solo tu crees que eras especial para el, no eres mas que un acostón mas-_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras las oleadas de dolor y desesperación la hacían presa, hundiéndola hasta el fondo y esta vez sabia que eran muy escasas las oportunidades de poder salir a la superficie…

**Continuara…**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas heme aquí con una nueva entrega, bueno primero que nada no me maten!!, jaja bueno se que esto fue extremo primero bien y luego mal ,as i es esto ¿alguna de ustedes lo esperaba?

Perdón se que el lemon d esta ocasión fue menos explicito pero si me ponía a detallar cada uno de los encuentros entre ellos dos no acabaría y si de por si el capitulo es largo…, que tal, tanto Inu como Kag ahora si que están heridos, justo cuando ya todo era claro… ni modo así es la vida de cruel, afortunadamente a unos les va mejor que a otros, espero de verdad que ustedes no se topen con una situación ni siquiera similar a esta…

He dejado unas frases en negrillas, las primeras dos he de confesar no son de mi autoría, las encontré mientras leía unos maravillosos libros, los de la escritora Stephenie meyer… alguna ha leído algo de ella?, es una escritora genial!!, en serio les recomiendo crepúsculo, su primer novela, la pueden encontrar incluso en Internet, es maravillosa, se las recomiendo ampliamente, se que quedaran enganchadas como yo, y hay toda una saga de esa novela, pero primero paso a paso, en este aso bajen por lo menos en digital la novela, les juro no tiene desperdicio.

Gracias por leer y ser pacientes y también porque no decirlo, gracias por ser impacientes y darme ánimos con sus comentarios para entregar lo mas pronto posible los capítulos.

Gracias a kariko por estar todavía al pie del cañón leyendo y posteando. De verdad, de corazón gracias…

Bueno chicas tengo sueño, debo levantarme temprano y hacer lo necesario pues mañana me voy de fiesta desde las tres de la tarde hasta probablemente las dos de la mañana… y no miento… ahhh como me encantan las fiestas que se celebran en la facultad!! Arriba mi Fac., tan diferente a las demás, con sus bellas tradiciones, les diré que la fiesta será primero ver una sátira por los que se graduaran, después ir bailando y cantando en vía publica para después llegar a que las familias de los graduados aun si conocernos nos den de comer!! Genial!! Siii, todo gratis jajaja y también música, mucha música y baile..

En fin

Gracias y dejen mensajes ya sea para felicitarme o como yo lo veo mas probable, para recibir amenazas de muerte jajaja

Nos vemos.


	27. corte ¿limpio?

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 27 "corte ¿limpio?"**

Miroku no tenia mas palabras que pudiesen consolar a Kagome ni tampoco algo que pudiese exonerar a inuyasha de lo que había hecho.

Era imposible lo que les había sucedido en definitiva, había que tener al destino en contra para encontrarse con tantas trabas, pero lo cierto era que no era por cosa del destino, si no mas bien de ellos dos.

Era demasiada información para procesarla rápidamente, pero lo entendió a la vez todo, y el porque de la partida por la noche del siguiente día por parte de Kagome, como no hacerlo, estaba herida.

Al contemplarla otra vez pudo constatar el dolor en su rostro, tratando de ser callado por ella misma, ahora en el apartamento de Kagome, habían pasado horas desde que la encontró en la oficina llorando de forma desesperada, temblando incluso mientras hacia esfuerzos por escribir algo en el ordenador, que obviamente no lograba conseguir. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de opciones, pero ninguna como la que ella misma le había relatado, Bankotsu y su acoso, el viaje, la entrega de ella, su relación con Inuyasha, sus decisiones su verdad y el desencuentro que había tenido al escuchar de las propia boca de inuyasha que ella no significaba nada y que jamás lo haría para después presenciar aquel beso arrebatado con kagura. Finalmente Kagome había estallado viendo como todo se le iba por la borda en unos segundos. En su vida había visto a alguien sufriendo y odiándose al mismo tiempo por sufrir, nunca lo imagino pero llego a sentir rabia por Inuyasha…

Pero ahora en su apartamento parecía estar un poco mas controlada, sus lagrimas aun estaban siendo derramadas pero por lo menos ya no presentaba ese estado de shock ni ese temblor, había intentado consolarla pero no había mucho que decir, si el mismo conocía a Inuyasha y por lo tanto no podría inventar algo para aminorar la situación, y ya no tenia nada en sus manos, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, sabia que ella tampoco no le permitiría hacer mucho, mas cuando ya tenia su determinación hecha, terminaría con todo de una buena vez, tendría menos de 24 horas para hacerlo, terminaría los reportes presentaciones y balances para ser entregados, hablaría con Totosay y con mioga para entregarles todo y despedirse, los argumentos para hacerlos pronto se le ocurrirían pero tenia que irse de ahí a la brevedad posible, regresando a lo que conocía, a su país… ya había reservado el boleto, las maletas estaban hechas, era lo mejor, irse lo mas rápido posible si ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, ni nada que la retuviese no tendría objeto seguir con esa farsa.

En cuanto la sintió mas tranquila, lo suficiente como para dejarla a solas Miroku se excuso, argumentando cosas que hacer y que había dejado pendientes, ella accedió sin problema agradeciéndole que la hubiese escuchado, además de arrancarle la promesa de que no diría nada de lo sucedido ni escuchado de esa tardee. Al asintió y salio del lugar.

En parte era verdad, el tendría cosas que hacer, pero esas se resumían a una sola, tendría que hablar con inuyasha y sacarle la verdad, porque si de algo estaba seguro hasta hacia unas horas era que inuyasha sentía algo profundo por Kagome y que era totalmente correspondido, algo no encajaba, por supuesto confiaba en lo que la chica le había confesado, su versión era importante, pero también tendría que saber la de Inuyasha…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?, no es algo de tu incumbencia de cualquier modo Miroku, así que sal de aquí ahora mismo- dijo furioso inuyasha al ser hostigado por Miroku, que al parecer había encontrado a Kagome en mal estado, si en lo menos que quería pensar era en ella, aunque pareciera que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y era en lo único en lo que lograba enfocarse. Quería estar solo, maldecirla por haber jugado con el, por haber llegado a su corazón en un momento en el que ya se consideraba estable y haberle propinado el golpe de gracia, necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera, aunque sabia que nada seria suficiente, no importaba ya los destrozos que le había propinado a su departamento, tampoco lograría hacer alguna diferencia el querer sacarla de su sistema por medio de algún cuerpo, el alcohol no había funcionado hasta el momento, solo quería desconectarse pero ahora con miroku eso parecía imposible…

-es de mi incumbencia dado que los dos son mis amigos, y si necesito saberlo de tus palabras-

-pues no hay nada nuevo, solo la confirmación de que no hay mujer que no se maneja por interés-

-no lo creo, si lo dices por Kagome creo que estas cometiendo una terrible equivocación Inuyasha…-

-¡¿equivocación?!, no hay ninguna miroku, si es por ella que por fin se ha mostrado tal cual es-

-no creo que sea así, y menos sin saber los motivos por los que la culpas, y créeme que no te dejare en paz hasta saberlo, me importa un comino cualquier amenaza que hagas, no importa que intentes matarme, no me moveré de aquí, y sabes que lo cumpliré!!-dijo Miroku posicionándose del lugar. Observo todos los destrozos que estaban en el piso de Inuyasha, que mas bien parecía un campo de batalla. Ahora el mismo lo observaba con detenimiento, Inuyasha estaba hecho un desastre, parecía estar ahogándose en rabia y desesperación, parecía también estar pasándolo realmente mal… obviamente si estuviese con Kagura como había dicho Kagome no estaría en tal situación, eso lo hizo dudar aun mas, por ello necesitaba saber que es lo que sabia Inuyasha… parecía que el tiempo se hacia cada vez mas largo, aquella pausa donde solo reinaba el silencio no era nada grata-

-si es lo que te basta para salir de una vez por todas de aquí te lo diré entonces, además eso servirá para que no la defiendas mas, pues al parecer no parece necesitarlo-

-Inuyasha te suplico que…-

-no me supliques nada!!, limítate a escuchar y a desaparecer!!, esa mujer, esa Kagome…creí en ella… llegue a… maldita sea!!, pensé que la amaba, si como lo oyes miroku, la amaba, había demasiado y por ahora no es el momento para explicar eso, el punto es que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, realmente creí en ella, en que era diferente, en que lo anterior no importaba, solo el presente, pero el presente me ha pasado una mala jugada, y ahora se que es una arribista… no es mejor que Kagura…-

-no te entiendo Inuyasha, que te hace realizar tal aseveración-

-con un demonio Miroku, limítate a escuchar!!, si, te lo digo es porque tengo pruebas, hoy mismo ella, Kagome… estaba con Bankotsu, si como lo oyes y de un modo que me enferma de solo pensarlo, estaba vendiéndose, hubo ofertas por parte de el y ella al llegar al precio adecuado accedió ,y antes que me digas que pudo ser algún error déjame decirte que hay pruebas, como un video mismo Kagura me lo restregó en la cara cuando la desprecie, maldita sea mi suerte!!, todas han sido iguales, pero de Kagome me duele mas que ninguna… ahora si me permites me gustaría estar solo y maldecirla eternamente por jugar así conmigo, porque no solo es alguien que me ha engañado y hecho que la amara, es alguien que se vende, que lo mismo lo hace conmigo que con su "prometido", todo esta claro, acaso no lo vez miroku??- dijo Inuyasha escupiendo cada una de esas palabras, cada una pareciendo mas dolorosa que la anterior, había furia contenida y dolor en ellas.

Miroku no tardo en armar las piezas, resultaba ser fácil, y obviamente encajaba, conocía a Kagura y por lo que Kagome le había contado sobre Bankotsu era muy fácil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente Miroku le dijo seriamente.

-inuyasha eres un idiota… no vez la realidad así te la pasen por la cara, no te parece excesivamente claro?, no te parecen demasiadas cosas, como el que Kagura tuviese un video de primer mano??, ese mismo día?-

Pero existe y nada de lo que esta ahí es ficticio Miroku te lo aseguro!!, además no importa ella no es nada, no es mas que una mas-

-vamos Inuyasha que ambos sabemos que no es así y que hay gato encerrado, me parece estupido que no lo veas, cielo santo se trata de –Kagura!!, y tu no eres un niñato que se crea todo a la primera… bueno, tal vez si, imbecil, ella se marchara mañana mismo, debes hablar con ella!!-

-no lo haré!!, se que Kagura puede hacer muchas cosas, estoy consiente, pero solo termino por confirmarme unas dudas, que se valla!!, cuanto antes mejor no me interesa!!- bramo inuyasha y añadió – creo que tu ya te vas, lo sabes ahora todo y por tanto ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. márchate ya!!-

Miroku negó con la cabeza, había que ser increíblemente un cabeza dura para no ver lo evidente o mas bien no quererlo ver, pero sabia que ahora todo en Inuyasha se reducía y no habría poder humano que lo hiciera entrar en razón, no esa noche, no lograría nada, pero habría que hacer algo, tenia poco tiempo, además claro de poner en orden todo, aclarar detalles y ajustar sus imágenes mentales. Con todo ello podría tener mas éxito que esa noche.

-se que no lo sientes Inuyasha, y no creo que te sea fácil mentirte a ti mismo si no puedes convencerme a mi, de cualquier forma me marcho, no veo el caso de seguir estando aquí y si tienes la cabeza impenetrable… hasta mañana-

Miroku salio y lo dejo solo, nuevamente experimentando todo ese tornado de ideas y pensamientos volviéndolo prácticamente loco, y ahora Miroku le había traído una nueva mas en que pensar, en la posibilidad de que todo eso fuera una farsa, las cosas la incriminaban, ello solo apoyaba las ideas de Kana, y parecían ser contundentes, aunque también eran demasiado claras y contundentes como para creer en su veracidad, aunque fuera poco probable de que ello fuera mentira, existían posibilidades, pero no podía créeselo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido en su vida, era mezcla de amor, odio, desprecio, rabia, decepción, esperanza, justificaciones, acusaciones, miedos y corajes todo en un mismo momento lo cual lo único que lograban era hacer puré la poca conciencia que aun tenia.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La noche había sido larga sin lugar a dudas para Kagome, apenas había podido dormir un par de horas y eso porque fue vencida por el cansancio, pero ahora estaba… no, no estaba nada mejor, no podría estarlo, lo único que tenia era su decisión y se abrazaría a ella, terminaría su trabajo, no pretendía dejarlo todo botado por su tragedia personal, eso seria poco profesional, debería terminarlo y ya después tendría tiempo para derrumbarse, no antes, no podría permitírselo, de cualquier forma no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en las palabras de inuyasha, en las imágenes en su mente en donde estaba con Kagura, era muy doloroso, mas que nunca porque ahora involucraba un engaño y una traición mucho mas fuerte que antes, antes le dolía el desprecio de Inuyasha y las actitudes que tomaba, pero ahora, el que la negara, que no me importara le había matado las ilusiones de un momento a otro y ahí estaba ella, poniendo cara de naturalidad pese a poder ver el raudal de sangre emanar de su pecho, debido a su corazón roto.

Y ahora en su oficina estaba ahí dando los últimos detalles a su reporte, en solo unas horas podría reunirse con Mioga y le expondría que tenia que irse cuanto antes, argumentando causas personales, que obviamente era lo que estaba pasando, unos asuntos personales que justo eran lo que la hacían prácticamente huir despavorida, pero si se mantenía ahí seria peor, se derrumbaría y no habría salvación, tal vez donde los suyos tendría mas oportunidades de seguir medio viva ante la situación.

Finalmente termino el reporte, al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que aun tenia algún tiempo extra, se vio tentada, no sabia si hacerlo o no, tal vez ello fuese contraproducente, tal vez pudiese abrir aun mas su herida reciente, pero también estaba en un momento por demás bizarro, donde poco se podía distinguir lo bueno de lo malo ante la magnitud del dolor que sentía. Además, quería desahogarse. Finalmente se decidió, y busco aquel archivo oculto, el archivo de los encuentros y desencuentros con Inuyasha, aquel que tenia todo su historia y sentimientos, conteniendo amor y desamor, malos ratos, desolación, soledad y luz al fina del túnel.

Por masoquismo tal vez, o por lo que fuese, comenzó desde el principio a darle lectura a su historia, la sabia de memoria, pero al re leerlas podía sentir lo que en el momento en que escribió todo eso, tanto la alegría como la tristeza, a medida que pasaba la historia se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, era demasiado, tantas cosas y tanto tiempo, y al parecer ella aun no le daba fin real a esa historia, historia que le hacia daño, al llegar a sus momentos mas oscuros rompió en llanto, no nada había acabado, por mas que se dijera fuerte, no lo era, era débil y susceptible a inuyasha, una debilidad que podía matarla y que en realidad eso es lo que hacia, la estaba matando. Era una tonta al no haber aprendido ya de lo sucedido, de esperarse algo, de confiar en inuyasha, de sentir que era real, de pensar que el la quisiera, todo era nada mas una farsa, y esta vez si creía que el tuviese culpa, si antes no podía culparlo del todo esta vez el había jugado con sus sentimientos, el sabia que lo amaba y se aprovecho, aunque ella también tuvo que ver en eso, por haber creído y haber permitido que…si, que su corazón se reblandeciera y aceptara que lo amaba. Lloro y lloro bastante, pero se dio fuerzas a si misma para seguir, seguir a la parte en la que Kouga había aparecido en su vida y como la había reanimado y dado esperanzas, de cómo lo había llegado a querer, Kouga el ser maravilloso y ahora traicionado, no se lo merecía, ni el ni ella, el no merecía ser traicionado y ella por su parte no merecía a alguien tan bueno como el, no cabía duda que el la vida al parecer quería ensañarse con las personas asignándoles a cada uno alguien que les hiciera probar las hieles y el dolor del mundo, y al parecer así como inuyasha era ese elemento para ella, ella misma lo era para Kouga.

Ahora faltaba poco para aquella reunión, pero aun así podría escribir aunque sea unas líneas, lo que sea para desfogarse, aunque fuera por un momento, porque para lograrlo, para desfogarse realmente necesitaba algo mas que unos simples renglones, debía poner en actualidad esa historia, se lo debía a sí misma, como un tributo a la irracionalidad y el masoquismo.

Apenas logro escribir unas líneas cuando se dio cuenta de que Miroku pretendía entrar a su oficina, ella acepto y rápidamente guardo los cambios realizados y cerro el lap toc.

-hola Kagome, como estas?-

-bien, adelante Miroku-

-vengo a charlar contigo, hay cosas que deberías enterarte al igual que Inuyasha..- dijo miroku tratando de decir lo sucedido a Kagome, pero por su parte al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, no quería volver a llorar, recién lo había hecho y ahora tenia una junta con sus jefes, no quería llegar ahí y romper a llorar como una niña, lo mejor era evadir y huir.

-sabes Miroku justo ahora tengo una junta con mioga, tu sabes, , dejando las cosas en claro y que no crean que huí, aunque sea justo lo que hago, en cuando a …Inuyasha, justo acabo de terminar el reporte y balances finales, todo esta listo,- dijo ella mientras se incorporaba lo mas rápido que podía y huía de ese lugar, además añadió -hazme un favor, están en mi ordenador, podrías hacerme el favor de quedártelos para que después se los des?, no quisiera hacerlo yo, a decir verdad ni siquiera por correo electrónico se los quisiera mandar, es mejor dártelos a ti, así no habrá ni un tipo de contacto, por favor, hazlo, regresare pronto y entonces podremos hablar lo que querías, pero ahora no… hasta luego Miroku- dijo la azabache mientras se movía rápidamente para salir de ese lugar teniendo como respuesta solo el monosílabo por parte de Miroku que le confirmaban que estaba de acuerdo.

Miroku sabia que estaba evadiendo cualquier cosa le causase dolor y la entendía, no es fácil lidiar con ese tipo de conflictos, bien se dirigió a el ordenador y lo abrió viendo entonces varias ventanas abiertas, no tomaría mucho copiarlas y después cerrarlas todas…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia Miroku-

-no importa lo que hallas dicho, estoy aquí para hacerte reaccionar, aun hay tiempo, necesitan hablar, estoy seguro que tu mismo tienes sospechas de aquel video, no eres tan iluso para no haberte dado cuenta-

-no lo deseo, he tomado una decisión y la he de cumplir,-

-se lo debes inuyasha, ella esta sufriendo al igual que tu, se lo deben, necesitan hablar con la verdad-

Inuyasha aun mantenía la mandíbula tensa, cerro los puños y quedo en silencio, parecía estar teniendo un debate interno, por supuesto que comenzaba a tener dudas, cada minutó le parecía menos creíble aquel video, pero también era una prueba muy fuerte, por otro lado Bankotsu y Kagura serian capaces de cualquier cosa, por otro lo que conocía de Kagome y lo que sabia por Kana eran concepciones opuestas, por otra parte estaba confundido, la amaba pero también había sido herido por aquel video, fuese verdad o no, y eso… le aterraba…

Simplemente se limito a no contestar nada, no habría un punto de acuerdo entre el y miroku, tal vez si, pero no se dignaría a admitirlo. Miroku entendió el silencio de Inuyasha, seguro que no lo estaba pasando nada bien al igual que Kagome. Bajo la mirada buscando un nuevo plan algo rápido, no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que kagome saliera de junta, pero ya se le ocurriría algo… asintió simplemente.

-esta bien Inuyasha, solo quiero que no te cierres esta vez, abre tu mente y tu corazón es lo que te pido, solo es en tu bienestar, no el mió- dijo Miroku abandonando la oficina de inuyasha, no dando tiempo como para poder ver la reacción o escuchar algún reclamo por parte de su amigo…

Para cuando regreso a la oficina de Kagome se encontró con que ella recién había regresado de aquella junta, había sido algo realmente rápido, agradeciendo la oportunidad, entregando los resultados aclarando que los objetivos de su labor habían sido alcanzados, pero que por tal no podía seguir ahí, no tenia nada mas que hacer y tenia muchas cosas que atender en su país. No daba tiempo para hacerlo, se iría esa misma tarde. Totosay le concedió la razón dado que conocía sus motivos, seguro era por su boda, desde en un principio así lo había estipulado con Kagome, pero por el lado de Mioga había algo, no se lo creía del todo solo para corroborarlo le había recordado que todo se tenia que presentar junto con inuyasha, prácticamente vio como sus ojos perdieron brillo en cuanto pronuncio ese nombre, pero que después reacciono y se excuso diciendo que el tendría los reportes, que no habría ningún problema por ello. Mioga entendió que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, algo grave. De cualquier forma asintió dejándola ir, ya después tendría tiempo para saber que es lo que pasaba.

Pero en ese momento, en el que se encontró con miroku sabia que no podría evadirlo mucho tiempo mas, si bien lo que le quedaba en aquellas instalaciones era realmente nada, ya lo había hecho todo, solo esperaría el tiempo prudente para partir rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Kagome me alegro que hallas regresado- dijo Miroku recargado en la puerta de aquella oficina, que ahora parecía estar enfriándose, tal como si ella misma ese estuviese despidiendo de la chica. Kagome suspiro, lo temía, Miroku no la dejaría en paz tan fácil…

-si bueno, solo he venido a recoger mis cosas y despedirme…- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la ventana, esa seria la ultima ocasión que vería el paisaje que le ofrecía aquella ciudad desde esa posición.

-y quien te hace falta?,- dijo Miroku viendo el reloj, no faltaba mucho para que ella fuese rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ella giro sonriéndole.

-solo me faltas tu, ya me he despedido de los demás…-

-ahh entiendo… y también te has despedido ya de Inuyasha?- la sonrisa de Kagome se borro prácticamente de inmediato cuando escucho ese nombre, no, no lo había hecho pero tampoco se sentía con el animo y entereza para hacerlo.

-no-

-y es que acaso no lo piensas hacer?-

-miroku… no estoy en condiciones, no puedo hacerlo-dijo ella nuevamente viendo el panorama, lo que fuera menos hablar ese tipo de conversaciones. Miroku interpreto, se acerco silencioso y se situó al lado suyo ahora ambos contemplando el exterior en silencio, finalmente el hablo.

-puedes hacerlo, debes hacerlo, necesitas dejar las cosas concluidas, necesitas esto para que estés en paz, ambos lo necesitan-

-es que-

-Kagome, ambos sabemos que los pretextos en este momento están de mas, no hay nada que fundamente que seas cobarde en los momentos mas importantes, este es uno de ellos, debes ir…- Kagome bajo la cabeza meditándolo un momento. Finalmente se dirigió a miroku.

-no me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga verdad Miroku?-

-mm además de hermosa eres muy perceptiva Kagome- dijo el en forma de broma. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-esta bien, lo haré…-

-creo que te escoltare hasta la oficina de inuyasha- ella lo miro con un poco de incredulidad.

-no puedo creerlo, piensas que me escabulliré para no ir con el no es verdad-

-tengo que cubrir todas las posibilidades Kagome, eso es todo- dijo Miroku mientras le regalaba una sonrisa acompañada de su mirada azul intentando de emanar inocencia. –Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, asiéndose del brazo de Miroku para ir rumbo a la oficina de Inuyasha y con el, el peor de sus temores.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El se encontraba en su sillón, las cosas de un momento a otro habían dado un giro bastante malo, y ahora con miroku le era realmente difícil dilucidad la verdad de la mentira. Pronto ella se iría de su vida, y tal vez con ella se irían también las dudas ya que si no podía solucionarlas era muy probable que se fuesen olvidando, aunque tal vez no…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado a la puerta, sin duda alguna es miroku pensó el ojidorado, pero al permitir el paso quedo impactado, era Kagome, lo impactante en ella fue que estaba frente a el, a escasas horas para su vuelo, pero lo mas importante fue la expresión en el rostro de Kagome…

Era como si de un día a otro le hubiesen robado su vida, sus mejillas no mostraban su rubor característicos, sus ojos chocolate estaban opacos, como si hubiese perdido el alma misma y lo que tuviese ante el fuese un remedo de su kagome, estaba hermosa como siempre, pero no podía pasar por alto esos cambios, por mas que ella tratase de evitar que lo notara, por mas que tratara de ponerse una mascara, el la conocía demasiado como para saber que ella no estaba bien. Esa mirada triste…jamás la olvidaría y estaría ahí como un fantasma que lo perseguiría para atormentarlo eternamente.

-..kagome..-

-puedo pasar?- dijo ella un poco temerosa, el la observo unos instantes mas y asintió con la cabeza. en su paso se notaba que estaba dado todo de si para no derrumbarse en seguida, la siguió y espero a que hablase.

-he venido a despedirme, regresare a México… partiré en unas cuantas horas-

-si, estaba enterado de ello- Kagome asintió, seguro, era lógico…

-era de esperarse…- Inuyasha asintió riéndose por lo bajo de la reacción de ella, seguro que miroku prácticamente la había obligado a ir, al igual que intento obligarlo a hablar con ella. Su aroma, su delicioso aroma lo estaba golpeándolo fuertemente, era como si se lo estuviera poniendo mas difícil.

-esta bien- dijo el secamente.

-bueno, siendo así lo mejor será irme- dijo kagome dado que el verlo le hacia desquebrajarse mas y mas a cada segundo. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando la voz de inuyasha la detuvo.

-Kagome espera…- ella se giro y pudo observar el rostro de Inuyasha, parecía estar debatiéndose entre lo que iba a decir.

-dime…- ahí estaba ella quedando a la expectativa era una tonta, lo mejor seria partir y dejarlo atrás, pero el corazón nuevamente le traicionaba. Inuyasha por su parte quería…gritarle, reclamar su traición, exponerle todo lo que era ella, lo que significaba para el y que ella sin ningún empacho había manchado.

-tengo una pregunta respecto a la tarde de ayer-

-adelante-

-aceptaste la "propuesta" de Bankotsu no es cierto?- dijo el enfurruñado, apretando los puños, conteniéndose para no descargar todo, debía escuchar su versión para saber hasta donde llegaba su falsedad…

-propuesta?, no se a que te refieres, no recuerdo alguna- Inuyasha cerro los ojos, concentrándose para guardar la compostura.

-vamos Kagome que se que te ha hecho una propuesta, en donde tu saldrías beneficiada- Kagome lo vio, no era una sorpresa verlo molesto, tampoco era un secreto dado que lo conocía demasiado para no notarlo, es mas, hasta un ciego podría saberlo. Suspiro.

-hizo una, sin importancia la cual rechace, no me gustaron sus términos, lo sabes-

-no, no lo se Kagome, me parece sorprendente que no hallas aceptado siendo tu tan… era muy ventajosa y no tenias mucho que invertir…- dijo en forma sarcástica a la vez de poco amable.

-espera, parece como si supieras algo, y no me agrada el tono de tus palabras- dijo Kagome, su corazón estaba roto y pisoteado por Inuyasha, pero aun le quedaba dignidad y esa por lo menos se salvaría. Inuyasha no soporto mas.

-basta Kagome, se perfectamente que te vendiste a Bankotsu a cambio de favores y poder, si antes me lo habían advertido siempre conserve alguna esperanza de que fuera un error, pero veo que el ciego fui yo, el pensarlo me enferma..-

-alto inuyasha!!, no se de donde lo has sacado, pero me conoces mejor que eso, lo que dices me parece ofensivo-

-no actúes mas Kagome, te has vendido, a el y no se quien mas, espero que por lo menos halla sido por un monto alto, no me agradaría saber que te…-

-Inuyasha basta, lo que dices no tiene fundamento, es una vil mentira y lo deberías de saber, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no es así-

-tengo pruebas!!-

-a si?, muéstralas!!-

-no están en mis manos, pero tengo un video, de apenas ayer, esta la propuesta, una nueva oferta y tu ese maldito besándose... ahora atrévete a negarlo- Kagome bajo la mirada, intentaba controlarse pero le resultaba imposible.

-quien te lo dio Inuyasha?-

Otra igual que tu, Kagura-.

-ahhh, Kagura, muy buena fuente inuyasha, y me imagino que la pagaste por sus servicios verdad, digo, si somos iguales entonces también la besaste verdad?, si… tuve la oportunidad de verlos y saber tu opinión sobre mi, ahora veo la razón…-

-así es, al fin las caretas se han caído- Kagome comenzó a reír mientras unas lagrimas le corrían por la mejilla, vaya que era muy voluble aquel hombre.

-no te burles kagome, no te atrevas si ya lo hiciste antes esta vez no te lo permitiré!!- la tomo por del brazo apresándola. Ella lo vio a los ojos con los de ella absolutamente llorosos.

-vaya, pensé que me conocías, nunca me he vendido a nadie Inuyasha, nunca lo haré, lo que tengo es por mis meritos, por mi esfuerzo, nada de lo que soy, sea cuerpo o corazón están a la venta, no se como fue que existió ese video, tampoco tendría que explicártelo si tienes una imagen tan baja de mi, pero lo dejare en claro de cualquier manera… ayer en efecto recibí una propuesta de trabajo por parte de Bankotsu, misma que ya me había ofertado, no soy tonta Inuyasha, sabia lo que pretendía en realidad, no estaba dispuesta a exponerme a el, me desagrada, y me negué, no lo preví pero si me beso fue a la fuerza Inuyasha, a la fuerza!!, en ningún momento correspondí y en cuanto pude lo puse en su lugar, aquel hombre me trato como objeto, queriendo comprar lo que resulta un reto, pero no lo logro, bien, tampoco no resulta fácil de pensar que si existió un video así es que todo esto estaba preparado verdad, mas si curiosamente Kagura, la acompañante de Bankotsu fue la persona que te lo mostró-

dijo Kagome entendiéndolo todo, era tan fácil y tan esmuido a la vez, un plan que fácilmente podría ser descubierto por su excedente sincronización se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos de manera mas intensa, se llevo la mano libre a los ojos y las retiro.

-y no Inuyasha, no me estoy burlando de ti, mas bien me burlo de mi, algunas cosas no cambian y yo nuevamente fui una ingenua y mira lo que he tenido como recompensa…- eso fue un golpe bajo para Inuyasha, aun la sostenía por el brazo, lo entendía, era muy claro, una trampa y el había caído sin chistar… había creído ante la menor provocación, por sus dudas, por celos, por lo que fuera, Kagome no lo había traicionado, pero el a ella si… vio como Kagome luchaba contra sus lagrimas, si hace unos momentos su rostro reflejaba tristeza, esta vez prácticamente lo abofeteo con la infelicidad reflejada en el, nunca había visto semblante mas triste, nunca había visto como alguien se desmoronaba ante el, y menos a alguien a quien se supone que amaba, siendo el mismo quien la había herido. Su dolor le dolió, la soltó de inmediato.

-disfrutaste del beso de Kagura?, bueno imagino que era de esperarse, siempre la has amado no es así?- dijo ella tratando de evadir el tema, de una forma tonta, porque ese nuevo tema le dolía.

-no, no lo hice- Kagome asintió, no sabia que era verdad o no, pero sabia que tampoco podría obtenerla de parte de el.

-kagome lo siento, entiendo que esto fue una trampa, lamento que lo hallas visto..- Kagome asintió, concentrándose en respirar lo suficiente como para no abatirse ahí mismo, dignidad, ahora solo le quedaba dignidad.

-si, te entiendo inuyasha, una trampa, Kagura, fue una formula perfecta, pero el punto es que lo pensaste inuyasha, lo creíste…- la voz de kagome se entre corto, realmente no podría aguantar el llanto mucho tiempo

–pensé que sabias perfectamente lo que puedo y no puedo ser, pero esta bien, siempre debemos esperar lo inesperado no es así?- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a separarse de el. Inuyasha se sentía como un idiota, un completo estupido, pero a la vez, sentía culpabilidad, si el no había sido el culpable, los culpables fueron Bankotsu y Kagura, Kana por sembrar dudas, la vida misma que lo había golpeado tanto antes de hacer que Kagome llegase a su vida, pero también Kagome parecía echarle en cara las dudas de el, no sabia que pensar, tal vez si se mantenía en una posición segura… kagome se alejaba y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-sabes que te quiero Kagome-

-si Inuyasha, me quieres, gracias- dijo ella dedicándole unas ultimas miradas, la quería, la quería, claro, como se quiere a un perro, ella en cambio sentía algo muy diferente por el, pero ya se había cansado, harta de dudas, de desencuentros, de conformarse con nada, si todo se complicaba tanto era porque ese no era su lugar ¿acaso no merecía otra cosa? Los ojos de Inuyasha parecían reclamarle una absolución, quisiera negársela pero pese a todo no podía hacerlo.

-en fin, los amigos no se olvidan verdad?, eso hemos sido, pero después de esto... tal vez algún día sepamos el uno del otro-.

- Kagome yo-

-inuyasha de verdad me tengo que ir- dijo ella esquivando otro agarre de el. Inuyasha se sintió rechazado, ahora ella lo rechazaba y era natural, bueno, si ella lo rechazaba entones le facilitaría las cosas, y de paso se las facilitaría a el mismo.

-quieres que te lleve?- dijo el tratando de parecer sereno, vaya, era la primera vez que el mismo se lo había creído, aunque sea por unos segundos.

-no, puedo hacerlo sola, además así es mejor-. Dijo ella, así era mejor, un corte limpio, bueno, no era limpio pero entre menos palabras hubiese habían mas posibilidades de sobrevivir, según Kouga los cortes limpios eran mas fáciles de sanar, así se cicatrizaba mas rápido.

El se limito a estar de acuerdo, asintió con la cabeza mientras la seguía acompañándola a la salida de aquella oficina.

-suerte-

-gracias, suerte para ti también- contesto ella elle tomo la mano, con fuerza ella solo cerro los ojos y desvió el rostro, si le fluían nuevamente las lagrimas no se lo perdonaría…

…y de repente, la mano de inuyasha abandono la de ella de improvisto, dejándola caer. Ese movimiento para ella fue como en cámara lenta, representando ese instante de su vida, lo que había pasado con inuyasha, la dejaba ir, porque no la amaba, dejándola ahora irse a lo desconocido, a el frió. Se paso los dedos por el cabello rápidamente tratando de evitar los pensamientos, cualquier pensamiento, como quisiera no pensar, no sentir y mucho menos amar…

Debo irme, adiós- dijo ella y comenzó a andar nerviosa, no quiso ver el rostro de inuyasha una vez mas, no mas. Dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Cuando llego Miroku estaba ahí.

Miroku la vio llegar nerviosa, sus labios temblaban ligeramente se veía a claras luces que no estaba bien, que algo entre ellos no había funcionado.

-Kagome, estas bien?-

-perfectamente, tengo que irme-

-espera, que ha pasado?-

-Nada, solo tengo que irme e irme de inmediato- dijo ella mientras avanzaba dentro de aquella oficina.

-por favor Kagome que ha pasado, acaso no se han dado cuenta de..-

-de la trampa?, si, y te agradecería que no comentes nada, por favor-

-pero Kagome-

-miroku, tengo que irme, de verdad, lo necesito, necesito salir de aquí, ahora mismo, por favor no me detengas- dijo ella esta vez con los ojos llorosos, miroku al ver las reacciones de Kagome supo que no era momento par otra cosa, en efecto tenia que salir, parecía como un ave ahogándose, no estaba en su medio y si no salía de ahí pronto, si el no la ayudaba moriría.

-te ayudare- dijo Miroku mientras cargaba con las pertenencias de Kagome, en cuanto tuvo todas ellas con un brazo tomo los hombros de Kagome mientras caminaban hacia la salida, ella solo pudo recargar se un poco en el, mientras luchaba por no llorar, no lloraría en esa empresa, salvaguardaría la poca dignidad que le quedaba, todo lo demás en ella estaba hecho añicos…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku se encargaría de hablar con Sango para hacerle saber que Kagome ya estaba de regreso, para que se lo comunicara a su familia, si lo creía prudente, era lo mejor, si ella hablaba con Sango seguro terminaría por llorar y no serviría de nada, solo para preocupar a su amiga y su familia, ellos merecían algo mejor que eso. No sabia como hacerlo, pero sabia que debía de hacerlo, su familia dependía de ella y ella por su parte debería de sobrevivir por ellos, tal vez, si se lo proponía no moriría, al menos no físicamente, pero no había mucho por hacer por lo demás.

El vuelo era largo, demasiado, un solitario viaje, y tampoco le parecía grato, eso implicaba tener que vérselas consigo misma y con sus pensamientos, no quería, no quería pensar, o sentir o llorar, si tan solo se pudiese desconectar a placer… pero es tan difícil huir de si mismo, mas cuando no se tiene nada a la mano para evadir la realidad. Un viaje largo, realmente esperaba que lo que quedara del vuelo pudiese dormir para no estar consiente, o bien, lo mas importante, encontrar la suficiente fuerza como para llegar y que nadie notara su estado.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-seguro ya esta en camino- pensó Inuyasha mientras repetía una y otra vez las imágenes en su cabeza, parecían haberse quedado grabadas para siempre las ultimas conversaciones con Kagome, su ultimo momento feliz con ella tan hermoso y después esa ruptura, ya la había dejado ir una vez, porque no hacerlo otra?, debería ser igual o menos difícil para el.

Debería, pero no lo era, le escocia el dolor, se había ido, tal vez fuera lo mejor, el dolor que sentía fue provocado por una estupidez, pero si le había importado era porque ella era muy importante, el dolor era fuerte porque la amaba, y eso volvía vulnerable a cualquiera, tal vez, era mejor seguir siendo impenetrable, la frialdad te evita muchos problemas del corazón, el frió preserva, la indiferencia hace que… no estés vivo, si, pero tampoco te mata, solo te deja estar… además.. así como el se había dañado también lo había hecho con ella, y ella huyo, ¡!linda forma de decir te amo!!, bien era lo mejor, así ninguno de los dos sufrirían mas..

Iba a ser difícil, pero ambos debían olvidar…

**Continuara…**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas y chicos si hay alguno que me lea. Bueno creo que esta vez no me retrase mas de lo habitual… si, se que es poco, pero es lo que puedo hacer, verán en lo que pienso que escribir, como adaptarlo a mi idea original y como hacer que desemboque en lo que quiero leva un poco de tiempo, me gustaría subir capis dos o tres veces por semana pero … bueno espero que los capítulos que entrego sean de calidad ya que no puedo entregar cantidad…

Si, alguna ha de pensar en venir por mi cabeza, esta bien, no me esconderé, en cuanto a inuyasha y Kagome, ,tanto pasar por todo, tanto tiempo, tantos sentimientos, para eso??, una pelea, dudas y puesta en una balanza distorsionada la relación… que mal… si, se que todas dirán que si su amor es grande porque demonios no se lo dicen y ya, bueno aquí como toda la historia a tratado, hay miedos, cicatrices, dolores de por medio, y aunque se quieran y asea con todo, ninguno lo sabe aunque se o han demostrado, pero el hecho es que cuando una persona pasa por malas experiencias es muy difícil volver a confiar plenamente, y cuando se abandona por fin las armaduras y existe algo malo, uno se siente tan vulnerable que de inmediato se desea a volver a tener las protecciones para evitar un dolor venidero… es algo tonto?, claro que si!!, pero esa es la forma en que se reacciona, cobarde si, aunque uno podría decir que mas bien se hace por supervivencia.

Además entendamos, ,ella esta ofendida, Inuyasha cayo fácilmente en la trampa, ha dicho cosas horribles aunque sin sentirlas, era natural que llegara a su limite y por su parte Inuyasha bueno, recordemos a nuestro inu, terco… aunque sepa que cometió errores le cuesta admitirlo y eso es lo que hizo este inu, se sabe que hizo mal, quisiera no haberle causado dolor, el mismo esta dolido, por ello le pareció mejor idea dejarla ir, así ninguno de los dos pasaría otra vez por lo mismo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me han animado mucho, ya falta cada vez menos, bueno como les dije estamos en recta final… gracias por su apoyo en todos estos capítulos lo mismo va para los que leen aunque no dejen una señal de su presencia.

Gracias especiales a momo y helicita-kag-lu por sus comentarios, gracias por no abandonarme!!.

Y bueno como siempre escribo me despido, por favor dejen comentarios, son el alimento para mi alma, lo que me hace en realizar lo mejor que puedo las cosas a fin de entregarles siempre lo mejor.


	28. nunca te olvide

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 28 "nunca te olvide"**

Era curioso como para Kagome se le había distorsionado el tiempo, algunos momentos le parecían eternos, desastrosos y en cambio había otros, los cuales ocupaban la mayor parte de el tiempo, en los cuales todo transcurría de forma borrosa. Tenia recuerdos vagos de cuando llego al aeropuerto, recordaba mas que nada solo las sensaciones, sus ojos parecían arderle, tanto por falta de sueño como de tanto llorar, recordaba como se sentía como un cascaron, un lindo huevo de pascua adornado para que lo vieran atractivo pero vació por dentro. Recordaba como había visto llegar a sango a su encuentro, gracias a dios Kouga no se encontraba ahí, recordaba como se había mentalizado para que nadie de sus seres queridos se enterara de su estado real, pero al ver a Sango, con esa preocupación en el rostro y al sentir el abrazo sincero de su amiga fue como si todo en un momento hubiese colapsado, dejándose caer junto con su amiga. Al parecer Sango ya estaba al tanto de la situación, cortesía de miroku seguramente. A partir de ahí los siguientes días fueron una mancha borrosa…en donde los días pasaban y sango se había quedado con ella en su departamento. Aun así breves momentos de plena lucidez entraban de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con Kouga…

Kouga había llegado con ella lleno de amor para besarla, Kagome solo pudo sonreír tímidamente, esa fue la mejor sonrisa que tuvo para ofrecerle en esos momentos, sabia que debía decirlo, debía terminar con el, pero la parte cruel y egoísta de ella se negaba, quería seguir viva, o mas bien medio viva y Kouga le ayudaría con ello, pero algo le quedaba de alma, y no seria bueno para el ninguna de sus decisiones, no era fácil, era claro en su corazón pero no en su mente, y el corazón le había fallado hacia poco tiempo, la mente le era mas fiel, por lo menos la mente no le había traicionado. En definitiva estaba muuuy confundida, no cometería nada impetuoso mientras no se aclarara su mente, un consejo de Sango que por el momento parecía lo mas coherente.

Kouga había llegado con todos sus planes, sus sueños juntos, justo como todo había quedado, pero no era tonto, sabia que algo pasaba en Kagome, había un cambio, Kagome parecía sonreír pero parecía que no estaba ahí, su sonrisa no era la misma, no había brillo, algo la había lastimado y demasiado, pero pese a ser su prometido, ella no menciono nada y el por su parte opto por no interrogarla, tal vez fuese simplemente el cambio de horario, o el hecho que estaba sumamente cansada.

Pero no fue así, día con día Kouga se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella, lo veía en sus ojos, por mas que quisiera animarla, ella no lo permitía, era como si de repente ella hubiese dejado de creer, como si dudara de sus palabras y de si misma, siendo así, cuando se encontraban a solas en el apartamento de ella comenzó a hablar.

-Kagome, que fue lo que te ha pasado?- Kagome al escucharlo reacciono de aquel manchon en el que se encontraba.

-perdón, me decías?- dijo ella tratando de enfocarse a lo que Kouga le decía.

-Kagome, se que me has escuchado, no tienes porque fingir conmigo, algo ha cambiado en ti, dime amor que es lo que te sucede, quiero ayudar…- Kagome negó levemente con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreír, Kouga al menos se merecía eso.

-no es nada, de verdad-

-cielo, te conozco, me gustaría poder animarte, sabes cuanto te amo, lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, te lo juro-

-se que eso es lo que deseas y te lo agradezco, yo deseo lo mismo para ti, quiero que seas feliz- kouga tomo sus manos mientras se acercaba a ella.

-amor no te obligare a decirme que es lo que pasa, es algo muy tuyo y no es obligación que me lo cuentes, tampoco creo que lo que sea que halla sucedido influya en mis sentimientos, confió en ti, solo quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado-

-Kouga yo…- el llevo su dedo índice a los labios de Kagome para silenciarla, sabia que por ahora tal vez seria mejor no escuchar lo que tenia que decir porque podrían terminar arrepintiéndose los dos, la amaba demasiado como para permitirse ese error.

-no, déjame terminar, de verdad no tienes que decirme nada, te comprendo, se que tienes muchas dudas, tus ojos me lo dicen, y creo que es natural, cierto es que por mi parte no hay duda alguna de lo que siento por ti y del paso que quiero tomar contigo, no tomes en cuenta lo que yo sienta, si no lo que sientas tu, esta boda puede aplazarse todo lo que tu quieras, el tiempo que necesites para aclararte por mi estará bien, pero solo te quiero pedir un favor, permíteme permanecer a tu lado- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, quería hacerle saber cuanto la amaba que era su sol, al terminar de decir esto le beso las manos-

-espera quieres decir que…-

-si amor, kagome Higurashi estaré a tu lado, no se que halla pasado pero tratare de hacerte feliz, y por ahora pospondremos la boda hasta que tu estés lista- dijo el de forma seria, intentando ser considerado con ella, era lo mejor que le podía ofrecer, no quería presionarla mas. Kagome no resistió y comenzó derramar lagrimas, kouga…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Su mamá aun no sabia lo que había pasado en España, en realidad no quería decírselo, su madre también sabia sobre su relación con inuyasha, y ella que en un principio pensó que era el chico indicado para ella en cuanto vio los estragos que había causado en aquella primera oportunidad no fue de su agrado, aun así lo soportaba dado que Kagome le decía que no todo en el era malo.

Ya habían pasado días desde que Kagome y Kouga pospusieron su boda, y ahí frente a su madre tenia que actuar con naturalidad, no lo había logrado con Kouga, sabia que eran pocas las posibilidades de poder engañar a su mamá, pero tenia que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Decidió formar una pantalla, ese día se había arreglado mas de lo habitual, de alguna forma trataba de arreglar su exterior en búsqueda de sentirse mejor internamente, pero no lo conseguía, las pantallas no siempre funcionan. Y no funcionaron para con su madre, no importo cuanto se esforzara.

Pudo observar cambios en su hija, su mirada triste, no importara cuan fuerte intentara ser, sabia que su hija estaba mal sentimentalmente, tal vez por eso fue su aplazamiento de boda, Kouga era un chico excelente, perfecto para Kagome, la idolatraba, aunque cierta parte de ella siempre lo supo, Kagome no era de las personas que olvidan fácilmente, no es como las personas que pueden dejar una adicción de un día para otro, trataba, realmente luchaba por quitarse aquella adicción, siempre lo supo pero nunca comento nada, si Kouga la había traído en su mayor parte de regreso no quería cambiar eso, su hija, su Kagome era lo mejor que se casara con kouga, que se olvidara por completo de Inuyasha.

-me alegro que estés bien Kagome, sabia que podías lograrlo, eres mi orgullo hija-

-gracias mamá-

-pero Kag, hay algo que me inquieta, porque tu sonrisa no sube hasta tus ojos, tus ojos demuestran algo contrario a lo que dices y representas-

-mamá…-

-no importa hija, se que no estas preparada para decírmelo, simplemente así eres tu, tiendes a decírmelo cuando hayas tomado una determinación si es por lo de la boda de kouga no tienes porque hacerlo…hija necesito que me escuches con atención, no conozco a alguien que luche tanto como tu, tampoco a alguien que se entregue tanto como tu, que sea capaz de sacrificarse como tu lo hiciste por nosotros, pequeña quiero que seas feliz, solo eso, haz lo necesario para ser feliz, no importa lo demás, piensa en ti, lo mereces, yo estaré de acuerdo en tus decisiones, además hay quienes muren por verte feliz otra vez, y no importa como, solo desean ayudarte y estar contigo, como Kouga- dijo su madre, era cierto, realmente la apoyaría, realmente redeseaba que fuera feliz, ya fuera si se casaba con kouga o no, aunque el que ella estuviera con el la tranquilizaba, porque sabia que con el se recobraría.

-si, kouga es muy bueno, solo estoy confundida mamá, tu sabes, es un paso muy grande y aun estoy sorprendida que halla aceptado en un principio, pero solo es eso, te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte, estaré bien- dijo Kagome mientras se despedía de ella, prefería estar en su departamento, claro que amaba estar con su madre, pero si estaba con ella, si volvía a su casa seria mas difícil, eso implicaría a tener que actuar las 24 horas del día.

Su mamá asintió y la abrazo, seguro pronto la visitaría nuevamente, y realmente esperaba que Kagome se encontrara mejor, que volviera a ser quien era.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku tenia razón, se decía a si mismo inuyasha, mentirse a si mismo era mas difícil de lo que imaginaba, ya era un mes desde que Kagome se había ido de su lado, y el había intentado seguir con su vida, la vida que llevaba antes de que ella se volviera a cruzar en su camino, pero los amigos ahora le parecían superfluos, mas mujeres… ninguna era como ella, intentaba odiarla, eso seria fácil, de esa manera la olvidaría con suma rapidez, pero no fue así, no logro odiarla, no importa cuantos argumentos se diera a si mismo, no terminaba por lograr convencerse que ella tenia la culpa en todo ese embrollo, el había sido un terco, lo cierto era que sentía algo muy profundo por ella, que tal vez pudiese llegar a consumir su vida y eso era exactamente lo que quería evitar… el sentir que la había perdido le había sido doloroso, debía aprender a dejar de amarla para no sentirse vulnerable, bueno, tal vez un mes fuese poco para hacerlo, pero hasta el momento no había progreso alguno.

Siendo así intento una nueva táctica, se convencería que era lo mejor para ella, que a su lado solo la haría infeliz, por su carácter mismo, no pretendía hacer infeliz a nadie, sabia que era muy fácil hacerlo, el que Kagome se alejara representaba la salvación de ella, y porque no, la de el mismo…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Un mes… era poco tiempo si se lo preguntaban, pero a la vez también parecía ser eterno, para ese entonces ya había tratado de mejorar, poco a poco lo estaba logrando, Kouga fue en gran parte el motivo de su progreso, a su lado pero sin pedir ni esperar nada, era como si de repente hubiesen retrocedido el tiempo y nuevamente comenzara a curar su corazón, que era en realidad lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no todo funcionaba igual, esta vez la herida era mucho mas profunda y su ayuda solo le había hecho comportarse mejor frente a las personas, frente a ellos parecía estar en mejores condiciones…

Por dentro era otra cosa, con un hueco grande Kagome repasaba una y otra vez lo vivido, los momentos felices con inuyasha, pero también los momentos malos, una parte de ella no podía creerlo, pese a los hechos que demostraban que Inuyasha no la quería en realidad, que tal vez ni como amiga la tomase ahora, había esa pequeña chispa que le decía que el la amaba, y esa chispa le hacia albergar tontamente la esperanza de que el iría por ella, que la buscaría y le diría sus sentimientos.

Si el le dijera que la amaba tal vez se pondría a llorar, si Inuyasha le dijera que la amaba podría llegar a abandonarlo todo, irracional sin duda.

Pero cada vez esa pequeña voz se iba apagando a medida que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, dando paso a la lógica, la cual le decía que debía seguir adelante, como fuese, por los medios que fuesen necesarios. Y cada día esa vocecita le cedía lugar a una especia de frialdad, algo que comenzaba a forjársele en el corazón, era como si cada día pudiese convivir mejor con la realidad, no porque lo estuviera superando, si no porque estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

"¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que continúe latiendo?"

Eso era lo que le pasaba, alguna vez había leído esa frase en un libro, pero nunca sintió las connotaciones de esa frase como en ese momento, su corazón había sido roto dos veces, las dos veces por el mismo hombre, su corazón poco a poco iba perdiendo la capacidad de latir, ella lo sabia, no quería hacerlo, no quería amargarse, sabia que si no se detenía ese seria su futuro sin remedio, Kouga a su lado, ella le tenia cariño y agradecimiento, de alguna forma le quería por supuesto, pero estaba mas que sentado que no era para nada algo que se pudiese comparar con lo que sintió por inuyasha, el le había dicho que no importaba, que nada que hubiese pasado cambiaria sus sentimientos, es mas se lo estaba demostrando.

Siendo así, porque no continuar con su plan?, porque no casarse con kouga, el podría volver a hacerla sentir, ya lo había hecho una vez, tal vez esta ocasión seria mas difícil, pero aun tenia esperanzas inuyasha no volvería, no por ella, Kouga le podría brindar amor, aunque ella no lo quisiera de la misma manera, el no tenia culpa de nada, pero ella tampoco se creía merecedora de lo que le había sucedido, siendo egoístas se podría decir que inuyasha no se tentó el corazón para hacerle daño, porque habría ella de tentárselo ahora?, podría casarse con kouga, era una buena opción, si había de olvidar a inuyasha o por lo menos intentarlo lo haría con el…

Estaba bien, se casaría con kouga…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La noticia de que Kagome se casaría había sido una sorpresa para miroku, pero no le quedo mas que redesearle la felicidad que se merecía, iría de cualquier forma con Sango a la boda. Por lo que sabia Sango no estaba muy convencida de que ella estuviese bien, pero le aseguraba que era lo mejor para Kagome, que kouga era alguien que realmente podría hacer feliz a Kagome.

El ver a inuyasha y su mal genio era prueba de que estaba batallando consigo mismo, le parecía absurdo que dos seres que se amaban como ellos dos estuviesen distanciados, Sango parecía ser mas de la idea de que Kouga era lo correcto, pero el tenia algo diferente en mente.

Un día no muy especial Miroku comenzó a limpiar memoria extraíble, tenia muchos archivos que ahora parecían inservibles, pero era cuidadoso, debía hacerlo, con el nuevo puesto ganado en la compañía debía hacerlo. Inuyasha al fin tenia autonomía para poder ejecutar el proyecto por el que había aceptado trabajar en la fusión, pero ahora que todo estaba concluido se le había recompensado.

Comenzó abriendo los archivos existentes, borrando aquellos que no le servían, llego a aquellos de Kagome, sin querer había jalado demás aquella ocasión y no había prestado atención, si no hasta que se los entrego a inuyasha, sabiendo el numero de archivos que tendría que entregar y sus nombres, esto gracias a Kagome que se lo había indicado poco antes de abordar el avión. Llego a uno extraño, este a diferencia de los demás no tenia explicación de contenido en el nombre como siempre acostumbraba Kagome a hacerlo, tampoco recordaba el haber creado un archivo así, tenia tan solo tres letras y dos de ellas, bueno tal vez dejaba volar demasiado su imaginación, pero eran las iniciales de inuyasha y de Kagome.

Comenzó a darle lectura, era increíble, era algo personal de Kagome…su archivo donde escribía todas sus experiencias y desencuentros con inuyasha…, sabia que no debía pero le dio lectura, no le correspondía pero realmente sintió esa necesidad, ya después se disculparía con Kagome… era hermoso y horrible a la vez… ahora terminaba por comprenderlo todo.

Aquello resultaba ser algo muy personal para Kagome, ella era su amiga y sabia que no debía ser indiscreto, era algo contundente, eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Kagome, podría entregárselo a Inuyasha para que de una buena vez abriese los ojos, pero era un dilema, eso seria traicionar a Kagome… y si bien no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, no cuando seguramente sango estaba por confesarle el pequeño conflicto que había ocasionado entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-lo siento mucho Kagome, se que debí decírtelo, es que… quería protegerte- dijo Sango, recién acababa de confesarle su pecadillo, cuando provoco un problema entre ellos dos, recordaba como Inuyasha se había disgustado, por su puesto que lo había estado si estaba muerto de celos, y como siempre no reaccionaba bien ante ello, eso no le preocupaba, lo que si le había preocupado era el como Kagome había resentido ese hecho, como le dolían sus acciones y su indiferencia, lo hizo pensando en su bien, pero resulto haciendo un mal.

Kagome estaba pensativa, sentada recargando su mentón en una mano mientras observaba el piso, el ver que Kagome no reaccionara ponía mas nerviosa a Sango, pero iba de decirlo, no se sentía bien cargando eso en su conciencia y miroku le había pedido que lo hiciera y pese a que no le gustaba seguir instrucciones de el pero tenia razón.

Kagome lo medito un poco mas, y después dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de su amiga. Sango no lograba ver en sus ojos ni en su rostro los sentimientos de Kagome.

-no importa- dijo Kagome suspirando mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, tratando de así poder sentir el aire que le brindaba esa tarde, estaban en un parque, a sango le pareció mejor estar en un lugar al aire libre, para cualquier reacción de su amiga. Las espero todas, menos la serenidad de Kagome

-que?-

-no importa sango, de cualquier modo eso no afecto el resultado, entiendo porque lo hiciste, no importa ya, con Inuyasha ya no hay mas, pero te pido, no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, no intentes protegerme de esa manera, pues otra vez no lo tolerare- dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa a medias a Sango, hecho que a Sango le parecía por demás desconcertante. Solo atino en asentir, cuando Kagome estaba así era extraño e inesperado.

Paso otro minuto de silencio, Kagome ahora tenia la mirada puesta en las hojas de los árboles y en el movimiento que se producía en ellas debido al viento. Finalmente negó con la cabeza y se levanto.

-será mejor que nos vallamos Sango, hay mucho por hacer, aun tenemos que ir al florista- dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto. Sango sonrió levemente, parecía que a kagome ya no le importaba lo de inuyasha, aunque tenia serias dudas de que eso fuera cierto, considerando la manera de ser de Kagome. Se alejaron finalmente de aquel parque y siguieron en el devenir de los preparativos y detalles para su boda.

A Kagome por su puesto que le había molestado el saber la verdad, Sango provocando aquel malentendido, aun recordaba lo sucedido con inuyasha y Tsubaki, seguro a raíz de eso, aunque en realidad no era la acción mas inteligente de parte de el, solo la había herido…otra vez, aun no eran entonces nada, mas que amigos, pero de cualquier forma se habían arreglado, y no había servido de nada, así era el… y ya todo estaba decidido, de nada valdría tratar de salvar algo que ya estaba perdido.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Desde que había tomado la decisión de seguir con la boda con kouga parecía estar lideando mejor con las cosas, sonreía y tal parecía haber salido de que el estado en el que se encontraba, parecía haber vuelto a la vida, cada día mas consciente y tratando de estar todo lo comprometida posible con la boda. Incluso hacia dudar a Sango de que alguna vez pensó realmente en suspender su boda con kouga, la mejoría había sido notable, aunque no se sentía tan calida, kagome no era la misma, había una parte de ella que no había despertado por completo, no irradiaba la felicidad que la caracterizaba.

Era cierto, kagome no era feliz, pero trataba de no ser infeliz, día con día luchaba por ello, parecía estar funcionando, sus personas queridas la notaban mejor, cada vez le costaba menos trabajo convencerlos que todo estaba bien, tal vez pronto ella misma lo creería, lo cierto era que la esperanza de que el fuese a buscarla se le estaba muriendo, y ahora se había hecho a la idea de lo que había pasado, que ella amaba a inuyasha sin ser correspondida, sabia que no estaría con el amor de su vida, que solo la hacia infeliz, si no podía estar con el entonces trataría de ser feliz con kouga, aunque fuese un error, había cometido muchos y a decir verdad tal vez el estar con el no fuera un error tan malo después de todo, tal vez ni siquiera debería ser catalogado como error, el la amaba y haría todo por ella, tal vez ella pudiese enamorar realmente de el. Pero si había se ser sinceros por ahora se sentía vacía, al fin tenia una buena pantalla pero su alma seguía adolorida.

Era la imagen perfecta de árbol que parecía estar bien, que estaba vivo, pero en realidad por dentro se encontraba hueco. Pero eso había de cambiar pronto, debía de cambiar pronto, kouga le ayudaría.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-la amas no es cierto?- inuyasha frunció el ceño, parecía que miroku no tenia otro tema de conversación.

-eso es irrelevante Miroku, no pienso dar un paso atrás- dijo inuyasha bien, no podía seguir evitando el hecho de que la amaba, pero aun le quedaban otros escudos como su propia seguridad y la de Kagome.

Miroku se levanto de su asiento en con la copa en mano, lo suficiente pera estar un poco fuera del alcalde de Inuyasha.

-si lo se, y se que te escudaras en el hecho de que no quieres volver a sufrir por amores, que te es mas cómodo no sentir nada por nadie, que Kagome te hizo sufrir y que no deseas paras por una nueva época así, pero déjame decirte algo inuyasha, lo estas pasando, te has labrado tu propia condena y ahora la extrañaras eternamente, todo por cobardía tuya-

-miroku si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…!-

-no Inuyasha aun no he terminado, te he dicho que se casa y eso no te importo, mas aun, en cuanto lo supiste te pusiste insoportable, escudándote en el hecho de que que pronto encontraba consuelo, de que en realidad no te quería y esas cosas, te escudaste diciendo que te había herido y que ello lo comprobaba, pero inuyasha, no te has detenido de que ella también ha sufrido mucho, que te ha amado hasta el punto en que duele, por un minuto deja de ensimismarte y ve la realidad tal cual es-

Dijo miroku abandonando la copa, ya se había cansado de convencer a inuyasha, era un cabeza dura. Seguro ahora seguiría el momento en el que Inuyasha le exigiría salir de su piso, y el aceptaría gustoso, pero no sin antes dejarle un disco.

-miroku no creo que halla mucho que seguir hablando, si eso es todo te sugiero que…-

-si inuyasha que me retire, bien tengo que preparar de cualquier manera mis maletas, yo iré a ver como Kagome se desposa con otra persona, será difícil sin duda, me iré pero no sin antes decirte que res un terco, un necio, un imbecil por dejar pasar la posibilidad de ser feliz durante toda tu vida, dejar pasar así el amor te costara caro, si piensas que ella te lastimo te tengo noticias, están el este disco y si eres lo suficientemente inteligente lo veras, te aseguro que esto te hará ver las cosas como son pedazo de imbecill, mereces toda la infelicidad si no luchas por ella- dijo miroku saliendo el apartamento de su amigo, dejándolo solo.

Inuyasha se quedo aun recargado en el librero de su pequeño estudio viendo aquel objeto, ese disco del que miroku se había pavoneado, en realidad no le interesaba, así estaba bien, seguro eso lo pondría a dudar inclusive de si mismo una vez mas. Cierto Kagome se casaría en un par de días, parecía imposible que hubiesen pasado tan solo dos meses y medio desde que se ella se había ido, ella, ella, no quería pensar en ella otra vez y mejor opto por salir y olvidarse del asunto.

Pero no pudo, no lograba dormir, la curiosidad le asechaba, el saber el contenido de aquel disco le hacia no poder conciliar el sueño. Siendo así refunfuño un poco contra si mismo mientras se dirigió a tomar el disco y ponerlo en su ordenador, si veía el contenido se mitigaría la curiosidad de una vez por todas, además cualquier cosa que este pudiese contener no cambiaria su decisión…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había amanecido ya e Inuyasha no paraba de re leer aquel documento contenido en el disco, no era posible, era un escrito de Kagome y parecía ser tan desgarrador, no cabía dudas que el era un monstruo.

No podía creérselo, su intención nunca fue haber dañado a Kagome como lo había hecho, nunca creyó que sus acciones la afectaran de tal manera, era difícil de leer y lo era peor a la hora de sentirlo. Kagome había estado enamorada de el, realmente enamorada de el, y había soportado demasiado, además la verdad que ella maneja, mas bien era la realidad, el la había herido en búsqueda de no ser herido, y la abandono en momentos cruciales de su vida. El mismo había ayudado en una gran parte en su caída, la vida misma en realidad había sido la causante de que Kagome pasara por tantas dificultades, pero el pudo haber ayudado mucho para que el trago no fuese tan amargo, en vez de eso la abandono.

Ya no pudo seguir leyendo eso mas, prácticamente se había atormentado toda la noche con el y ahora cada una de las palabras de ese escrito las tenia grabadas en el corazón. Cerró de forma brusca el ordenador. Se levanto y se estiro un poco, había amanecido ya, tenia mucho en la mente, demasiado. Se dirigió hacia su sala, específicamente al ventanal, tal vez seria una buena forma de aclarar sus ideas, al ir hacia aquel lugar sintió un deja vu, por unos instantes pudo observar a kagome frente a aquel ventanal, observando el cielo, tal como siempre lo hacia, tal como ya lo había hecho en aquel lugar, de repente vio como ella dejaba de prestar atención hacia el exterior y se volvía hacia el para luego desaparecer. Quiso gritarle para que regresara pero sabía perfectamente que ella no estaría ahí. Se dirigió justo al lugar donde la había visto, acariciando el frió vidrio donde según su alucinación ella había tocado.

El día estaba nublado y no se asomaba ningún rayo de sol, al contrario estaba lloviendo, Inuyasha sonrió un poco ante la ironía, Kagome le había enseñado a encontrar consuelo en el cielo y justo ahora que se enteraba de la realidad hasta el mismo cielo le negaba una absolución, mas bien parecía ser el reflejo de si mismo, nublado, lloroso, sin muchas esperanzas, gris…la ciudad le ofrecía un paisaje bastante melancólico, justo lo que le faltaba.

Se retiro de aquel lugar y se sentó en el sofá con el que había compartido momentos con Kagome, de cualquier forma a cualquier parte al que fuera seria lo mismo, todos los lugares le recordarían a Kagome, dado que ella estuvo en todos aquellos rincones. Nuevamente su mente voló y recordó a Kagome, la pequeña de quien se había enamorado aun antes de poderlo aceptar, su ingenuidad y ternura, recordó el primer beso que le robo, la promesa que ella había hecho, que algún día ella iría a España y que sin pretenderlo lo había cumplido, recordó también que el había prometido seguir en contacto, escribirle sobre sus aconteceres, regresar…, definitivamente no había cumplido ninguna de sus promesas, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una llena de dolor, era un imbecil por haberle creído a Kana, un idiota por haber sospechado que lo que Kana le dijo era verdad, por cegarse, siendo que conocía a Kagome, siempre supo la verdad dentro de si pero se rehusó a aceptarlo, todo por cobardía para no ser herido, por su tonto orgullo mal entendido, por su carácter osco y brutal, un animal eso era lo que era, y la había herido, había herido a la persona que mas había amado, porque ahora reconocía al fin que la amo como nunca a nadie, en comparación Kikyo, Kagura o la que fuese no eran mas que meros encaprichamientos de niños, el verdadero amor lo conoció con ella, y lo mejor era que fue correspondido, y como siempre lo había echado a perder, había herido repudiado y alejado a ese ser que le había dado felicidad y plenitud completa, aquella que lo entendía pese a todo, quien le había apoyado siempre, que siempre estuvo para el. Si, había alejado su oportunidad de ser feliz, y ahora al ver la realidad no podía si no aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, lo merecía.

Aun así no pudo dejar de rabiar al pensar en que en poco mas de un día Kagome se casaría con otro, no podía sentirse molesto con ella, ella merecía algo mejor que el, el solo la había hecho sufrir y realmente ella no lo merecía, debía ser feliz, rehacer su vida y olvidarse de el, al parecer ese tal Kouga podría hacerlo, el la merecía, a diferencia de el Kouga la había ayudado a salir adelante, a sanar…

También tenia en mente la ultima llamada que le hizo miroku antes de partir a México, le había dicho además de la sarta de insultos que se tenia bien merecidos, que siempre había sido bastante impulsivo y fuerte, que siempre había luchado por lo que quería y que esta vez no debería de dejar de hacerlo. Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería miroku, pero a la vez no tenia derecho a llegar nuevamente a la vida de Kagome y volverla a desordenar, además era tarde ya, estaba a pocas horas de la boda, la única cosa buena que podría hacer por ella era dejarla ser feliz con kouga el la amaba y ella…

Ella lo amaba a el, se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado, Kagome siempre lo amo a el ella era suya, y conociéndola sabia que no podría haberlo olvidado tan pronto, Kouga no representaba el amor para Kagome, se lo gritaba el corazón, ella no lo amaba como a el, si se casaba con el podría echar a perder su vida, podría ser así, aunque podría ser también que en realidad ella estuviese enamorada de Kouga. Podría dejarla ir simplemente, pero era demasiado egoísta para alejarse, aun a sabiendas del daño que le había provocado.

Vio su reloj, casa vez la cuenta regresiva se acercaba mas a su final, sea cualquier su decisión debía tomarla rápido, dejarla ir o luchar por ella una ultima vez…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Recién la habían dejado verse en el espejo, su madre y sango le habían ayudado a vestirse ya entre tanto habían mantenido todo los espejos cubiertos, pero ahora con todo el arreglo terminado se le permitía ver el producto final.

Ahí estaba ella, portando un vestido blanco inmaculado, irónico a su manera de pensar, porque ya no era mas una inmaculada, desde hacia tiempo ya le pertenecía a Inuyasha, no, no quiera pensar en eso, no en ese día, esta vez su vestido tenia mas vuelo y por tanto mas ampón dado que debajo de su falda tenia varias capas de tela, con un listón en la cintura que se anudaba para formar un bello moño en su espalda, de escote tipo corazón con hombros descubiertos, tenia mangas delicadas de algún tipo de gasa que comenzaban a la altura de su busto y prácticamente eran ornamentales. Con bordados delicados de brillantes en el busco para realzar su figura su velo sostenido por un delicado tocado de brillantes que engalanaba su peinado, este era un recogido elaborado pero a la vez nada tirante, a ella nunca le había gustado algo que pareciera acartonado y esta no seria la excepción, las ondas de su cabello no podían notarse dado que en su totalidad había sido recogido, apenas dejando unos pequeñísimos lechones sueltos para darle un aire de en sueño. Su maquillaje era natural, resaltando lo mejor de sus facciones, su fleco ahora peinado de lado era el marco perfecto para su rostro. Ella se veía sorprendida, cierto era que se veía bien pero no dejaba de estar impactada al ver el conjunto terminado, ahora ella era una novia y en pocas horas se uniría para siempre con kouga.

Su madre y Sango estaban conmovidas con la vista, kagome lucia hermosa en ese vestido, al parecer el conflicto que había pasado Kagome había valido la pena, aunque sango no podía dejar de pensar en aquel otro vestido que ya hacia colgado en su percha, el vestido que se había probado y comprado para casarse y que por alguna razón ahora Kagome había rehusado, aquel vestido de España…

Las razones para Kagome eran obvias, ese vestido le había encantado, era exactamente algo que sentía que era para ella, que la representaba, pero cuando se lo había probado había pensado en Inuyasha, antes que en Kouga, -_Dios me veo como una novia-_ _-Inuyasha- _ -_Si este vestido fuese para mi Boda con Inuyasha… Inuyasha, si tan solo me hubieses dado una razón para seguir creyendo en este amor…_- habían sido pensamientos que habían surcado por su mente cuando se lo probo, además de España, todo el le recordaba a Inuyasha, ese vestido no era el adecuado para casarse con Kouga, no podría hacerlo, iba a comenzar una nueva vida y no la comenzaría con el pasado a rastras. Fue por eso que se negó a portarlo y busco uno mas, cualquier otro que no tuviese mucho que ver con el anterior, pese a casi llevar al infarto a Sango y su madre dado que faltaba una semana cuando tomo esa decisión. Pero sin lugar a dudas había valido la pena, por lo menos tendría un poco de paz mental.

Kagome aun parecía estar en trance mientras se observaba en el espejo y esto comenzó a inquietar a Sango y a su madre. Sango sabia la verdad completa, y la verdad era que estaba feliz de que Kagome se casara con Kouga, aunque a veces tenia sus dudas, Kagome podría actuar lo mejor posible pero la conocía, ella no estaba enamorada de Kouga, pero estaba conciente de que el la podría hacer feliz, por eso se casaba, a los ojos de sango no era la razón ideal para contraer matrimonio, pero sabia que a la larga Kagome seria feliz, con alguien tan entregado como Kouga no pasaría mas dolores aunque por otra parte cada vez era mas fuerte la vocecilla que provenía del corazón que le decía que Kagome no seria feliz así, que no solo el cariño bastaba para unirse para siempre a una persona, Kagome fue feliz, muy feliz al lado de Inuyasha, pero el la había lastimado, aunque según miroku el la amaba, de inuyasha podía pensar lo peor por haber lastimado a su amiga, aunque al verla tan triste deseo por un momento que el regresara y con ello que le devolviera la vida a su amiga. Regreso a la realidad en el momento en el que la madre de Kagome se dirigió hacia ella.

-sango me permitirías un momento con Kagome?, quisiera hablar con ella de madre a hija, además seria bueno que fueras con Miroku para que no este solo- dijo la madre de Kagome sonriendo tranquilamente, sango asintió y se despidió de ella, tomando su arreglo floral como dama de honor que era, además de despedirse de beso de Kagome.

Una vez que sango salio Kagome vio como su madre se acercaba a ella, una vez cerca comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla a su hija.

-hija estas muy hermosa, siempre lo has sido pero hoy es muy especial.--

-gracias mama- dijo ella sonriendo.

-mi pequeña Kagome, solo deseo tu felicidad, donde quiera que esta este, quiero que estés justo donde esta tu felicidad-

Este ultimo comentario perturbo a Kagome, a que se refería su madre?, acaso había notado algo?, se supone que ella no sabia nada… por amor de Dios que esas palabras no debían ser pronunciadas, no quería pensar, menos en esos momentos cuando estaba a punto de casarse, además ella ya tenia su decisión hecha. Iba a preguntar el porque de esos comentarios cuando su madre comenzó a hablar esta vez mientras la abrasaba

-kagome eres feliz?- esto hizo que Kagome se estremeciera, su madre pudo sentirlo, aun así Kagome pese a ese momento de debilidad tomo aire y le respondió.

-si mamá, soy feliz, porque no habría de estarlo?-

-no lo se Kagome, soy tu madre te conozco, y cariño, me duele ver que no eres feliz, que no sonríes como antes, que tu luz esta por extinguirse…-

-mamá- dijo Kagome interrumpiéndola, no podía seguir escuchando eso, tomo su mano y le hablo directo - no pienses eso, por supuesto que soy feliz, creo que solo un poco abrumada por la boda pero es natural, soy feliz y estoy convencida de lo que voy a hacer, Kouga es maravilloso, es la mejor decisión que podría tomar, estoy bien, te lo juro-

Su madre sentía que no era del todo real lo que ella decía pero por otra parte Kagome parecía estar convencida, tal vez solo fuese imaginación suya.

-esta bien hija, apoyare tus decisiones, siempre lo he hecho, se que lo que te diga tu corazón será lo que te guié hacia tu felicidad...- le beso en la mejilla y comenzó a tomar su bolso. –bien hija me iré con tu corte para concederte el momento de privacidad que querías, te veo en la iglesia mi cielo-.

Ahora Kagome sola con aquella imagen que le proporcionaba el espejo podía verse por completo, cuerpo y alma, lo de su madre era algo que no esperaba, sabia que lo decía por que la quería y de verdad se lo agradecía, pero no le agradaba el que su mente comenzara a dar vueltas. Las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas, después de tanto sufrimiento de dolor y desamor, se casaría con Kouga quien no podría lastimarla nunca, era un buen hombre, tal vez el mejor, peor aun así no había dejado de amar a Inuyasha, y los motivos eran simples, lo amaba pese a todo porque eran una sola alma, un alma que permanecería partida durante toda la vida, por decisión de el, y ahora también de ella. Le parecía una cuestión mente versus corazón, sabia que kouga era perfecto, pero la complicidad, la amistad, el entendimiento el amor, lo había sentido con inuyasha, y pese a sentir todo eso todo se había ido a la basura. Pero ya lo había aceptado, tal vez toda su vida siguiera amando a inuyasha, pero habría que hacer algo por su propia existencia, no quería seguir con aquella desilusión, debía salir adelante y aprovechar lo que la vida le ofrecía, una nueva oportunidad, ser medio feliz.

Suspiro, se dio cuenta de que aun le faltaba los aretes, mismos que Kouga le había regalado, unos aretes de brillantes en forma de flor, flor de eclipse lunar según había dicho kouga, era una despistada, ahora que tenia puesto el vestido y que se encontraba sola debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado para no estropearlo, se dirigió hacia el tocador pero no estaban ahí, tal vez lo habría dejado en algún bolso… siendo así se fuw hacia el closet en busca de aquel accesorio.

Escucho que una puerta se abría pero no presto atención, seguro seria sango o su madre. Finalmente encontró los aretes en un bolso negro de piel. Tomo la cajita y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación. Cuando entro a ella se encontró con algo que le había llevado la sangre a los pies en solo un segundo.

Ahí estaba el, con el cabello un poco desordenado, con la camisa un poco desabotonada, dejando ver su pecho, su pantalón de vestir marcaba bien sus musculadas piernas, pero eso no era lo importante, sino la expresión en su rostro, una combinación que ella no lograba descifrar, pero la veía tan intensamente…no podría ser, seguro era un sueño, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo comenzando a latir mas reprisa bombeando oleadas de sensaciones de dolor y amor que mantuvo guardados todo ese tiempo, en su afán de no sentir y ahora too lo contenido se desbordaba en un solo segundo.

-Kagome luces hermosa- dijo el oji dorado mientras la observaba frente a el, había pasado mucho por llegar a donde ella se encontraba, quería detenerla pero no imagino encontrársela así, a minutos de partir hacia el altar, convertida en una novia, en la mas hermosa novia a su punto de vista.

-Inuyasha…- dijo ella. Su voz parecía estar siendo entrecortada por los latidos de su corazón, no podía ser, no quería caer abatida de un momento a otro, no esta vez, todo estaba decidido. El que estuviese el ahí podría ser meramente circunstancial, una mala jugada del destino.

-no imagine encontrarte en esta situación- dijo el mientras se recuperaba de la impresión de verla así, hermosa y a la vez desconcertada, seguro no imaginaba que el estuviese en ese momento, el tampoco lo había imaginado, pero el corazón lo había llevado directo hacia ella.

-si bueno, estamos de acuerdo yo tampoco imagine verte, menos en este momento- dijo Kagome mientras regresaba a su posición segura, tratando de minimizar el hecho de que el estaba ahí, justo cuando estaba por partir rumbo a la iglesia. Pudo observar los ojos de Inuyasha, no había furia en ellos, no era furia en definitiva, el guardo silencio y después comenzó a hablar.

-es cierto, pero estoy aquí para pedirte algo, Kagome por favor no te cases- dijo Inuyasha de forma directa mientras se acercaba a Kagome.

-que?- Kagome no podía esperárselo, mucho menos creérselo, observo como Inuyasha se acercaba, y sintió la necesidad de besarlo y después herirlo, no sabia que hacer, mucho menos como controlarse, opto por moverse de lugar antes de que el la tocara, si la tocaba seguro ella rompería en llanto. Inuyasha sintió esto y era lógico, el la había herido, no podía esperar que fuese recibido con los brazos abiertos, aun así lucharía por ella, le confesaría lo que sentía, le rogaría de ser necesario.

-kagome no te cases por favor, he venido a decirte que te amo, que siempre te he amado, pese a todo, ruego tu perdón, se que te he hecho daño, que he sido despreciable, lo entiendo todo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, por favor dame una oportunidad…- dijo el, no pensó en como salían sus palabras, solo sabia que cada una de ellas era verdad y que necesitaba que ella lo supiera y que le creyera.

Kagome abrió los ojos y jalo todo el aire posible, no podía ser, porque en ese momento?, porque cuando ya había tomado su decisión?. Podía creerle?, su corazón le gritaba que si, aunque claro este no le resultaba muy confiable, tal vez su corazón escuche solo lo que quería escuchar, no, la decisión estaba tomada, debía dejarlo pasar.

-Inuyasha este no es el momento, estoy por casarme, a minutos de ello, por favor te ruego que salgas de aquí-

Inuyasha parecía cada vez estar un poco mas desesperado, debía hacerle creer a Kagome sus palabras, era difícil dadas las circunstancias, estaba consiente que había elegido el peor momento pero había de intentarlo esta vez se acerco a ella para poder así hablare directo, viéndola a los ojos, tal vez así le creyera.

-no Kagome, no lo haré, te amo, de verdad te amo, podría morir por ti, vivir por ti, eres la única que me hace feliz, que me complementa, eres mi única razón Kagome, se que tu también me quieres por favor, no te cases, déjame probarte cuanto puedo hacerte feliz- dijo esto mientras la tomaba por la cintura, quería besarla pero estaba seguro de que ella no aceptaría tan fácil, además quería demostrarle que pese a todo respetaba sus decisiones. Kagome dudo un momento, embriagada por sentir de nueva cuenta el contacto con su amado Inuyasha, la forma en que le dijo las cosas, parecía ser real, si conocía las reacciones de inuyasha, y en ese caso si las conocía podía leer que estaba hablando con la verdad, pero ahora eso no resultaba suficiente. Debía ser fuerte…

-suéltame por favor Inuyasha, no es así, las cosas cambian inuyasha yo… ya no te… ya no siento lo mismo Inuyasha, déjame- no pudo, quería decirle que no lo amaba pero no pudo, no podía expresar tal blasfemia a sus sentimientos.

Ella logro deshacerse de su agarre y separarse, -inuyasha comenzó a sentirse realmente desesperado, se había confesado y parecía que ella no le creía y el tiempo corría en su contra. Vio como ella se alejaba, le tomo el brazo, haciendo que ella no lograra poner una distancia considerable entre los dos.

-no kagome!!, no puedo aceptar eso, se que me quieres, yo te amo, es ridículo que si nos amamos nos empeñemos en hacernos daño separándonos, solo encontraremos la infelicidad, se que me amas, no serás feliz con el, dime la verdad, me amas, yo lo se, me amas!!-

Dijo el con cada vez menos autocontrol, aun así no podría llegar a lastimarla, ahora que lo tenia todo en claro lo que no haría es infringirle algún daño, aun así, Kagome se retorció un poco.

-me lastimas- dijo ella, haciendo que Inuyasha la soltara en el acto contrariado, la observo, entonces arreglándose la falda del vestido, amplia, lo que hacia un tanto difícil el contacto entre ellos dos, al detenerse en su rostro pudo notar sus ojos, los ojos de kagome estaban llorosos pese a que ella parecía tratar de guardar la calma. Le hería el verla afectada así y pese a todo seguía luchando por seguir en la convicción que había adoptado y no podía culpar a nadie, mas que a si mismo.

-quieres saber la verdad inuyasha? esta bien- dijo ella tras lograr poner su mente en el control de la situación, aunque eso no duraría mucho tiempo, las lagrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse, y tal vez seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría con inuyasha para hablar libremente, el ya le había dicho lo que ella siempre quiso escuchar, parecía ser verdad, el ya sabia la suya, pero no sabia todo su sentir. Lo mejor seria guardarlo un poco mas, el conocimiento se sus sentimientos era algo que no tendría el peso para aceptar la decisión que ella había tomado, pero necesitaba decírselo.

-inuyasha si, te quise, te quise con todo el corazón y con toda mi alma, no hubo nada mas grande y poderoso, eras justo lo que necesitaba, te ame, te ame como a nadie y a pesar de todo nunca supe que sentías, estuve para ti, porque te amaba, lo demás no importaba, no sabes como te necesite , pero no estuviste ahí, tu eras la persona que podría destruirme o salvarme, no sabes cuantas noches llore por ti, cuantas veces anhele que me amaras, que me correspondieras, que estuvieras ahí, pero no estuviste, me heriste inuyasha y pese a todo seguí amándote, pese a mi misma, pese a toda lógica, pero aprendí a vivir sin ti, de alguna forma había encontrado la paz, y después llegas tu, lo mueves todo y me haces enterarme que aun te seguía amando con intensidad, que no había en el mundo nadie como tu, pero no importo eso, creo que no fue suficiente y volvió el dolor- dijo ella ahora ya comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas, se lo decía ahora con el corazón en la mano, nuevamente la razón había sido gobernada por el corazón, y tal vez fuese lo mejor. Pudo sentir como Inuyasha permaneció en silencio casi todo el tiempo, pero que también parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal al escucharla, como si le doliera, tal vez fuese así.

-Kagome yo…- dijo Inuyasha, quería abrazarla, consolarla, odiaba verla llorar, mas por su culpa, fue realmente tonto al no darse cuenta y ahora estaba conciente de ello, era un ironía el hecho de que pareciera el mas hermoso ángel ahora que estaba como novia y que a la vez estuviese derramando lagrimas que no fuesen de felicidad.

-déjame terminar inuyasha escúchame pro favor, no creíste en mi, te ame y te lo demostré, se supone que me conocías, tu mas que nadie, se supone eras mi amigo, el mejor, con todos tus cambios, siempre con tus dudas debido a kikyo y a Kagura, y de alguna forma te comprendí, siempre esperando por ti, deteniendo mi vida para ti, esperando el momento en que te dieras cuenta que te amaba como nadie mas lo haría y eso no importo al final de cuantas… para ti creo que fue mas fácil, fue fácil hacerme a un lado en tu vida olvidándome, pero para mi no lo fue, quieres la verdad, pues la verdad es que te amo y que NUNCA TE OLVIDE!!-

Esto ultimo era una realidad absoluta, por fin se lo había dicho, no podía controlar mas esos sentimientos, mucho menos las lagrimas, bonita manera de empezar su nueva vida!!, pero tal vez deba de resolver todo y no dejar nada inconcluso para poder avanzar a el siguiente paso.

-te ame y te amo esa es la realidad, y no sabes cuantas veces soñé con que algún día tu me amases, que me lo dijeras, aun cuando regrese después de todo este remolino, de que me consideraras una cualquiera, de que hubieses confiado mas en cualquier otra persona que en mi, albergaba la esperanza que vinieras, que regresaras, aunque esta fue muriendo conforme pasaban los días, siempre pensé que si algún día me amaras lo abandonaría todo para estar a tu lado, y justo ahora me lo dices y sabes que…es demasiado tarde, ahora esto resulta insuficiente…-

Kagome pudo observar como el rostro de su querido Inuyasha se turbaba, era verdad, lo amaba y de un momento a otro podría correr a sus brazos, pero de que serviría si volvería a sentir todo ese dolor, porque era seguro de que con inuyasha siempre seria así y de alguna forma tenia que rescatar los pedazos de vida. Cerro los ojos e intento componerse, le dolía demasiado estaba cometiendo una tontería, pero de no hacerlo seguramente se lo lamentaría, se limpio las lagrimas que ahora caían de forma profusa empapando su rostro, debía consolarse, no podía arruinar todo en ese momento, gracias a Dios el maquillaje al parecer era resistente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos dolidos de inuyasha, sus ojos dorados estaban demasiado cerca debido a que inuyasha pese a lo que le había dicho se había acercado a ella, en su mirar veía tristeza, tal vez remordimiento pero no era capaz de emitir palabras, y eso era realmente bueno, si el no insistía mas le haría las cosas mas sencillas.

Pero verlo, sentirlo tan cerca, le era imposible dejar de sentir, lo mejor seria terminar con todo de una buena vez decir lo que había que decir y marcharse, cinco minutos mas probablemente le costarían todo el autocontrol que tenia.

-Inuyasha te amo y estoy segura que eres mi otra parte, pero no estaremos juntos porque tu lo decidiste así, no en esta vida y hay que aceptarlo… creo que debo buscar mi felicidad aun que sea lejos de ti, Kouga me puede llegar a hacer feliz-

En ese momento Inuyasha sintió como Kagome se le iba de las manos, no podía ser así, eso no debía terminar a si, el había cometido muchos errores, cierto, no podía esperar a que ella le perdonase después de tanto tiempo, pero tampoco podría conformarse, ella representaba su felicidad entera y ahora lo sabia no había dudas de ello, si ella se casaba con kouga pagaría durante toda su vida el daño que le hizo a kagome con su infelicidad, estaba dispuesto de ser necesario, pero si ella se casaba con Kouga por la razón equivocada, si no lo amaba entonces ella también seria infeliz y eso no lo permitiría. Pese a la amplia falda de su vestido la tomo por la cintura acercándola a el, no la dejaría ir tan fácil, quería que viera directo a sus ojos, que no le esquivara, que comprendiera las cosas, ella forcejeo un poco pero finalmente le dirigió la mirada, en cuanto esto sucedió el no perdió mas el tiempo, busco sus ojos chocolate sintiendo la confusión en ellos.

-pero no lo amas Kagome, me lo acabas de decir, me amas a mi y yo te amo, nunca lo dije a nadie mas, cree en mis palabras…-

Kagome sonrió un poco, a veces reía cuando estaba nerviosa, pero en este caso sonreía ante la ironía de la vida, no sabia si podía creer en sus palabras, pero quería hacerlo.

-yo también te amo inuyasha, gracias por decírmelo, justo ahora, por mi parte te amo demasiado-

No pudo resistirlo mas, le amaba demasiado, necesitaba besarlo, si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda su vida, esta segura de ello, acerco su rostro un poco mientras que sus brazos que antes estaban sobre los de Inuyasha después de haber forcejeado para liberarse de su agarre, ahora se deslizaron hasta el pecho de inuyasha. inuyasha estaba a expectativa, no quería cometer ningún error, pero sintió cada parte se su ser estremecerse con el nuevo acercamiento de Kagome.

Sus labios se rozaron apenas y ella tomo todo el aire posible para no caer desmayada ante la impresión ahora sabia lo que iba a suceder, nuevamente deslizo sus manos esta vez hacia el cuello de Inuyasha y se abrazo a el mientras deshacía aquel roce de labios para dar paso a aquel beso que tanto anhelaba. No tardo nada en sentir como Inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a besarla, moviendo sus labios, ella lo hacia de igual manera, quería sentirlo, volver a probar su sabor, era una descarga eléctrica, lo amaba y el la amaba, quisiera poder devorarlo, llenarse de el, sentía como su sangre comenzaba hervir, como el universo iba perdiendo nitidez, como los labios de el la embriagaban, como el calor de su boca desesperada la quemaba, sintió el beso exigente de inuyasha, desesperado, con demasiado encerrado en el, desesperación, amor, pasión, dolor, ella accedió a un beso aun mas profundo, no iba a limitarse, realmente quería llevarse ese beso para toda su vida, inuyasha la apretaba cada vez mas, casi el punto que le resultaba incomodo pero a la vez exquisito, ella entrelazo las manos entre el cabello de inuyasha, dejándose envolver por completo, el beso mas honesto de su vida, sin nada mas que esconder, se sentía prácticamente fundida a el debido a la cercanía, el sentía Inuyasha dentro de su boca exigiéndole a la vez de demostrándole todo lo que sentía era lo mejor que le había pasado…

Y en medio de aquel beso Kagome derramo una lagrima solitaria, podía estar así toda la vida, pero no podía ser eterno ese momento, la lagrima cayo desde su mejilla a el vestido. Era suficiente, lentamente se separo de el casi de forma brusca. Inuyasha la observo sin poder entender el nuevo alejamiento de Kagome, estaba confundido, además de un poco frustrado, Kagome era deliciosa y aquel beso había sido el mejor para el, ahora que sabia exactamente lo que sentía que ya no había mas verdades ocultas lo había hecho sentir a Kagome con todo su ser, ella era maravillosa y cualquier cosa de ella lo estremecía, intoxicante, mágica, perfecta, adictiva eso era Kagome para el, una adicción de la que jamás trataría de curarse, porque con esa adicción descubrió el amor y la felicidad. La vio alejarse y pasar un dedo por la mejilla y la cercanía de sus ojos secando cuidadosamente su rostro, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, mas bien lo entendía, sabia lo que venia pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía creer que eso fuese a suceder, no ahora… Kagome lo vio con la mirada entristecida, pero estaba decidida a no llorar mas, se alejo unos paso mas de inuyasha mientras trataba de sonreírle, aunque fuese ligeramente a inuyasha, antes de que el comenzara a hablar, porque podía sentirlo, el diría algo, ella hablo, era tiempo de reaccionar.

-y aun así no podemos estar juntos, ya no mas, me casare pensando en ti, me uniré a alguien mas pensando en ti, no creo merecer esto pero así están las cosas, te amare siempre inuyasha, deseo que encuentres la felicidad, no quiero que alguien mas sea infeliz-

No, eso no podía ser posible, era una tontería, era absurdo, inuyasha cerro los puños tratando de contenerse, pero fue un intento vano, fue hacia kagome de forma rápida y le tomo la mano, no le permitiría alejarse.

-no te dejare hacerlo!!, no lo permitiré, no permitiré que arruines la vida de ambos, la de el no me importa, no quiero separarme de ti, tu eres mi vida-

Ella se deshizo del agarre de inuyasha, no podía permitirse mas debilidades.

-no puedes evitarlo inuyasha es tarde ya, tampoco puedes retenerme, eso no cambiara las cosas, ahora déjame que estoy segura que habrá alguien que venga de un momento a otro-

-eso no importa Kagome, puede venir el mundo entero pero no permitiré que cometas esta locura- dijo el oji dorado acercándose a Kagome, esta vez no busco tomarla, sabia que entre mas lo hiciera Kagome se pondría mas a la defensiva. Entonces sintió como los ojos chocolate de Kagome acariciaban los suyos enfrentándose directamente a el.

-Inuyasha ya todo esta decidido y no hay marcha atrás, hay demasiado entre nosotros, demasiado dolor yo…- su voz se quebró solo un poco –yo estoy al limite de mis fuerzas, esto ya no se puede resolver, quiero rescatar lo que resta de mi, quiero ser feliz inuyasha, kouga, el…, inuyasha déjame ir, ya no hay remedio, dame paz por favor, necesito intentarlo, Inuyasha esta es mi decisión, déjame ir, si me amas lo comprenderás estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, por favor te pido que tengas piedad, no me lastimes mas, déjame hacerlo, realmente Quiero hacerlo…-

Observo como Inuyasha estaba en lucha consigo mismo, como su respiración era cada vez mas profunda y frecuente, bajo la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor, ella tenia razón, el había sido su verdugo todo ese tiempo, ella merecía a alguien que la tratara como lo merecía, alguien que no le causara dolor, el había desaprovechado la oportunidad que ele daba la vida, y ahora que se había dado cuenta había sido tarde, no podía obligarla a nada, suficiente había hecho ya el, ella tenia razón, no podía privarle de la oportunidad de ser feliz, esperaba que de verdad lo pudiese lograr, la amaba y por eso la dejaría ir. Podría cerrar los ojos hasta que ella se fuera, podía simplemente salir del lugar antes que ella, pero quería verla por última vez. Al abrir los ojos vio a Kagome sus ojos llenos de tristeza tratando de ser sofocada por algo que parecía ser serenidad, con aquel vestido de novia, hermosa, el regalo que le había dado la vida y que el había desperdiciado, tal vez seria la ultima vez que la viera, quería grabarse cada detalle de ella, ella lo observaba un poco a la expectativa, el solo pudo asentir y hacerse unos pasos hacia atrás. Ella lo entendió.

-gracias- dijo ella cada vez mas recuperada, aunque por dentro le dolía. Tomo aire tratando de despejarse entonces fue hacia el tocador, se coloco los aretes de Kouga de forma rápida, aunque un tanto difícil, sus manos le temblaban, una vez hecho esto, tomo lo ultimo que le faltaba, el ramo de novia, ahora todo estaba hecho…

Se dio una ultima mirada a través del espejo, pronto sus ojos volverían a la normalidad, dejarían de verse llorosos, tenia que controlarse para hacerlo, pero en el espejo también logro ver a inuyasha, que la observaba con el rostro inundado de dolor, no quería pensarlo mas, no había que torturarse de mas cuando ya todo estaba dispuesto, no quiso enfrentarse nuevamente a sus ojos. Así que simplemente a través del espejo, por el cual los dos se observaban se limito a decir.

-adiós Inuyasha, que tengas una buena vida- dicho esto tomo el velo sobre su mano izquierda para que no arrastrase mientras que con la otra sostenía su ramo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, aquella que la separaría de Inuyasha, por siempre, era lo mejor. Antes de salir no pudo resistirse y se volvió para verlo por ultima vez, grabárselo en la memoria, solo unos instantes, no podía permitirse mas debilidad, cerro los ojos y se volvió atravesando el umbral de aquella puerta, donde ya era esperada para ser conducida hacia el auto que la llevaría a la iglesia.

Inuyasha observo too prácticamente en cámara lenta, Kagome se alejaba de su vida y el por una vez en su vida no seria egoísta, la dejaría ir. De repente quedo solo en aquella habitación sintiendo como la soledad lo abrazaba, una soledad que le duraría eternamente, una soledad merecida dado que el mismo la busco.

-adiós Kagome, mi amor…-

La vida real a veces dista mucho de los cuentos de hadas, las circunstancias y nuestros propios actos marcan nuestro presente y nuestro futuro, los miedos, las soberbias destruyen todo lo hermoso que se nos presenta, nosotros mismos lo destruimos, tal vez no nos damos cuenta dado que persistimos en enviciarnos en amargar nuestras existencias, pero la felicidad puede estar ahí, y la rechazamos, y cuando nos damos cuenta ya es demasiado tarde y el amor…no muere, eso es imposible pero después de tanto dolor se deja de confiar en el corazón.

Ahora separados sin remedio pese a estar unidos por el amor, por decisiones equivocadas, no sabe que es lo que pasara, pero no se puede esperar felicidad, si justo fue lo que se rechazo.

Un final infeliz donde ella lucharía por ser feliz, aunque sabia que no podría serlo, el por su parte enfrentando las consecuencias a sabiendas que todo se le escapaba de las manos y que ya no quedaba nada.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** hola chicas y chicos si hay algún hombre que me lee, perdón por la tardanza pero las cosas en mi familia se complicaron una tía se accidento y me toco hacerla de enfermera casi una semana, día y noche, pero no me arrepiento, estoy feliz de haberla ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, aunque eso retrazo mi entrega del capitulo.

Sobre este para mi este era el capitulo mas importante, la cumbre, solo espero haberlo expresado tal como lo había pensado, este fue largo, muy largo, es el mas largo que he escrito, pero creo que no tiene desperdicio, ojala les halla gustado, aunque algo me dice que habrá muchas inconformes. Sobre el contenido del mismo no diré mucho, el capitulo se explica por si mismo, mejor espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por leerme hasta aquí y agradezco aun mas a quienes me dejan comentarios como **momo, elicita-kag-lu, karico** .

También agradezco a mi escritora de fics favorita, **lady sakura lee**, por leer este capi, si es que lo lee, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia.

Bueno sin mas me despido, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber. Déjenme comentarios, esos don los que me animan, de verdad me hace feliz el saber que provoco sentimientos, de que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, por mi parte lo escribo con el corazón.

Hasta luego.


	29. si es de tu mano

Pen-aome

**Pen-aome**

"_**Nunca te olvide"**_

_Han pasado años y dolor desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, ella retomo su vida y le ha dado un nuevo rumbo y un nuevo amor, pero cuando menos lo espera su mundo se sacude, dejándola de nuevo frente a Inuyasha, si el corazón te a fallado prefieres no seguirlo ni escucharlo mas, pero si sigues solo a la mente terminaras sintiéndote vacío, un par de seres heridos que rechazan lo que sienten ¿que hacer?_

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic, siempre fui lectora asidua, pero solo de fics de Inuyasha, es que es bellísimo y tiernísimo y salvajísimo y todo lo que termine en isimo jejeje, en fin, ( a enfocarse mujer), de hecho todavía lo soy, pero también tengo historias que contar, esperando que a alguien le guste, o mas bien simplemente para enfocar y canalizar estas ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Por favor dejen comentarios.

Como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la inu banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**-- es cambio de escena**

-- --

**Capitulo 29 "de tu mano"**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la vio salir?... parecía una eternidad, aunque en realidad hubiesen pasado unos minutos apenas.

Tal parecía que se le había armado una película mental, donde lo único que podía ver era a Kagome, todo referente a Kagome, recordaba cuando la conoció, ella apenas había cumplido 18 años y tenia esa inocencia tan especial, recordó como la juzgo como una niña, recordó incluso como sus bucles traviesos se mecían mientras se apresuraba a dejar algo en la oficina de kana, como Kana los había presentado y fue cuando ella se volvió hacia el, sonriendo primero como era su costumbre, para después estrecharle la mano. linda sin duda, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, sus sinceros ojos chocolate y esos labios… aquel sweater verde de cuello V, linda pero pequeña, una niña, jamás le paso por la cabeza que aquella niña podría llegar a ser tan importante en su vida.

Recordó como poco a poco fue conociéndola, era pequeña, pero no era una niña, sin querer fueron amigos y sin quererlo también se encariño con ella, con Kagome. Una sonrisa curso su rostro al recordar como se convirtieron en cómplices, en como la defendía de sus acosadores, era irónico como ella en unos momentos demostraba mucha entereza y valentía, y en otros parecía tan frágil, afortunadamente el estuvo para ayudarla, para defenderla… era algo especial esa chiquilla, desde siempre, con ella se sentía vivo, era el mismo y sabia que ella también lo era y eso bastaba, no ponerse mas caretas, exponerse tal cual y verse reflejado en ella era grato, eran demasiado iguales y demasiado diferentes a la vez, si no cabía duda que se complementaron… entonces el se había enamorado de ella, casi sin querer. Pero tuvo que partir y ella no podía unírsele en ese viaje, realmente hubiese querido llevarla con el, quien sabe, tal vez las cosas serian totalmente diferentes, pero no era el tiempo para ello, Kagome tenia razón, y así fue como tuvo que dejarla ahí, con las promesas. Cierto fue que regreso en algunas ocasiones de visita, encontrándose a Kagome, primero igual, feliz, después a una Kagome diferente, la Kagome que había producido su indiferencia, cierto, ahí la había herido, había sido egoísta y no se atrevió a ver la realidad.

Pero el destino se la había devuelto, ahora en España, suspiro al recordar el momento en que la sintió, ese aroma inconfundible, esa presencia que lo turbo un poco para después reconocerla, Kagome, hermosa, ya no mas una niña si no una mujer, son una sensualidad que parecía que ella misma no se daba cuenta, había regresado a su vida demostrándole lo que ella era y representaba, la profesional exitosa, la amiga fiel, la sincera, Kagome dulce, Kagome tierna, Kagome alegre, Kagome cómplice, Kagome explosiva y pasional, furica y paciente si se lo proponía, toda esa mezcla en un solo ser. No lo entendía bien pero lo sabia, eran uno en dos personas, este ultimo pensamiento era una cursilería pero en ese momento le pareció cierto, el que ella lo entendiera, el que pudiesen estar tan bien, tan completos no era ninguna casualidad, pero… no podía pasar por alto los momentos en que fue un ser ruin, buscando lo que ya se le estaba dando en cualquier otra parte, buscando una razón para no creer en lo que el corazón le gritaba, esa fue la manera en que la perdió.

Y justo la había visto partir, por decisión de ella y tenia toda la razón en eso, si un buen acto había de realizar es dejarla ser feliz. La vida ya le había dado dos oportunidades para que ella estuviese con el…

Inuyasha se bajo la mirada contrariado, cierto la vida le había dado dos veces la oportunidad… ella era su complemento, la amaba pese a todo, ella fue a España y sin querer cumplió con su promesa y el… el había vuelto por ella, como se lo había prometido, ambos lo hicieron, aquellas palabras de despedida se habían cumplido..

"_adiós Inuyasha, que tengas una buena vida_", esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Kagome, pero si para tener una buena vida la necesitaba!!.

Titubeo un poco, el ya había aceptado que ella se marchase, era algo generoso, pero… no, en realidad no quería alejarse de ella, si se amaban lo demás no importaba, desde lo mas profundo de su ser surgía la necesidad de hacer algo mas, de no dejarla ir, si la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, no la dejaría tan pronto, esta vez no lo haría. Si era egoísta, siempre había sido un animal, por ella lo haría todo, ahora lo entendía… por ella viviría y moriría, si, pero ya no le quedaba intención alguna de regalársela a alguien mas, menos cuando ella no lo amaba, porque eso ya había quedado.

Claro, se rindió pronto y fácil, pero eso tenía remedio.

Vio su reloj, probablemente a esas alturas la ceremonia halla comenzado, conocía el lugar donde se celebraría, tendría que llegar lo mas rápido posible, no permitiría que se alejara de su vida, la convencería por los medios que fueren y de ser necesario la raptaría. Del rostro de Inuyasha desapareció el dolor para darle paso al coraje y determinación, jamás estuvo tan seguro de algo ni tan poco tan dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, por ella…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_Maldición!!"_ Pensaba una y otra vez Kagome ¿Por qué tenia que haber ocurrido todo eso? ¿Por qué volvía a aparecer inuyasha justo cuando se suponía ya no le vería mas? ¿Porque esa despedida tan fuerte?, parecía que todo se ponía en su contra para ponerla a prueba una y otra vez.

El paisaje que se le ofrecía en ese momento era hermoso sin duda, pero no lo suficiente como para poderla distraer por completo y olvidarlo, casarse con Kouga era lo mas sensato, Kouga la amaba, era demasiado comprensivo, la apoyaba en todo, ¿Cómo fue que alguien como el se fijara en un alma herida como ella?, aun no se lo explicaba pero el hecho es que el la había sanado, de algún modo y ella le estaba por completo agradecida.

"_algún día, llegare a amarlo, algún día llegare a amarlo"_ se decía a si misma una y otra vez, era lógico, era lo mejor para ella, a todas luces pero… entonces ¿porque le estaba costando mas trabajo la idea de realizarlo?, ¿porque segundo tras segundo sentía que estaba equivocada?

Con el tiempo tal vez lo llegase a amar… no, lo mas seguro es que no olvidaría a Inuyasha, día con día despertaría con Kouga, día con día escucharía de parte de el palabras de amor, ¿día con día tendría que esquivarlo entonces?, ¿como haría para hacer sentir a Kouga que todo estaba bien? Porque el era paciente, la amaba y no la forzaría a nada, ¿pero cuanto tiempo duraría eso?, la paciencia no es una virtud infinita. Ella pondría todo de su parte pero ahora con lo ocurrido, con las palabras de inuyasha grabadas en su corazón ¿como podría olvidarse de todo?

Kouga, el merecía ser feliz, la quería a ella, había dado mucho por ella, demasiado tiempo, nunca entendió del todo porque la amaba de esa manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, a minutos de llegar a la iglesia.

¿Pero arrepentirse?... ¿porque habría de hacer eso? Con kouga todo pintaba para una pacifica vida juntos, con inuyasha… no seria tan pacifico sin lugar a dudas, pero estaría con el, con el amor de su vida.

Dejo de ver el panorama para enfocarse en su ramo de novia. Era la novia y casi esposa ahora de Kouga, siendo que ella había sido de la opinión de no casarse, que ironía que lo hacia con alguien a quien le tenia cariño y agradecimiento, pero no amor, porque a quien amaba era a inuyasha, siempre tuvo miedo a casarse y arruinar su vida, y ahora lo hacia, aunque no tendría porque arruinarla si sabia que de antemano Kouga se esforzaría y que a su lado estaría bien.

Con inuyasha, con el si la arruinaría, con el tendría que soportar su humor, las pequeñas o grandes disputas entre los dos, era tonto el pensar que ahora que el que le había dicho que la amaba le fuera suficiente para creerle, creer que ya no sufriría mas, estar con el era seguro un boleto a la infelicidad, al dolor, además lastimaría a kouga si se le ocurriese cualquier barbarie, el no tenia porque sufrir por ella, no merecía que ella lo tratase así, Kouga le ofrecía el cielo y la paz, con inuyasha tendría un boleto directo a la incertidumbre, e inclusive convertirse en un monstruo por dañar a kouga, abandonaría lo mas por lo menos.

"_eso no es cierto_" le decía esa vocecilla a la que hacia mucho se había empeñado en dejar escuchar, la de su corazón, ¿que pasaría al cabo de 10 años con Kouga?, seguro se acostumbraría a el y estaría bien, ¿que pasaría con inuyasha?, no tenia ni la mas remota idea, no había porque hacerlo, no destruiría a un hombre como ella misma había sido destruida, no seria un ser vil al dañar a Kouga de esa manera. Ella lo quería, ella…

No, no lo amaba, a quien amaba era a inuyasha, pero si el había regresado por ella regreso tarde… pero había regresado… había regresado porque la amaba, eso le hacia mas difíciles las cosas.

El la amaba, ella lo amaba pero el dolor… cuando estuvo con el no todo fue bello, tal vez tampoco lo fuese con Kouga si se lo pensaba bien, con kouga estaría bien, estaría calmada, viviría, por lo que había probado, estar con Inuyasha era una montaña rusa, aunque no siempre fue así, hubo momentos, momentos donde no le hacia falta nada mas…con Inuyasha fue…completamente feliz.

¿Qué importaba lo demás? Si importaba pero no lo comprendía, ¿porque cualquier razón ya no era valida?, lo que realmente quería era estar con inuyasha…

Exhalo frustrada ante tal deseo, era tonta, era masoquista, un monstruo, pero Inuyasha lo representaba todo, vivir con Kouga no seria vivir, solo permanecer por un tiempo.

No podía, su mente decía cosas, lo que resultaba mas razonable, pero NO PODIA COMETER TRAICION A SI MISMA!!, no podía traicionar su corazón, el amor que siempre le tuvo a inuyasha, no podría traicionar a inuyasha tampoco pese lo que hubiese pasado, le amaba demasiado, los miedos ya no eran validos. Pero ella ya había terminado con todo, y el había aceptado dejarla ir. Pero ella no aceptaba dejarlo salir de su vida.

Dejo caer aquel ramo de flores blancas, busco su reflejo en el vidrio de aquel transporte y al verse se descubrió a si misma, a Kagome, la verdadera Kagome y hacia tiempo que no la veía, desde que se había separado de Inuyasha no lo hacia, Inuyasha se había convertido en pieza clave para que ella fuese ella, inuyasha resultaba lo único que necesitaba.

"_demonios"_ dijo en voz baja mientras se hacia a la idea de lo que iba a realizar en seguida.

-pare el auto- exigió Kagome, al ver que el conductor le miraba confundido y que no hacia nada por parar el auto se dio cuenta de que ya podía verse aquella iglesia donde se desposaría con kouga, esto le hizo reaccionar y casi abalanzarse contra el chofer obligándolo a frenar y evitar un accidente.

Por un momento paso por su mente salir corriendo de aquel coche, debía buscarlo, ahora ella iría por el, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no tardarían en darse cuenta, la encontrarían fácilmente. No, esa no era opción, avía de regresar. Se calmo todo lo que pudo y se dirigió hacia el chofer.

-necesito que me lleve de regreso, es una emergencia!!-

-pero señorita si ya hemos llegado a la iglesia- dijo el chofer contrariado, además se suponía que el solo la llevaría a la iglesia, no que habría que llevarla de regreso, no era difícil adivinar que ella ya no deseaba mas ese enlace.

-si lo se, y es evidente que no quiero llegar, por favor regrese de inmediato- su voz era decidida, pero aun así pudo adivinar que el chofer no estaba convencido.

-le pagare muy bien, que eso no le importe, por favor lléveme de regreso, no tengo tiempo necesito llegar ahí cuanto antes!!- dijo ella esta vez viendo a los ojos aquel conductor que se detuvo a sopesar la situación, eso le pareció a Kagome una eternidad, pero finalmente el individuo accedió.

-por favor deprisa- dijo Kagome, debía de alcanzarlo antes de que se marchara.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Se suponía que habían tomado un atajo, pero parecía una eternidad el trayecto y aquel taxi no era so suficientemente rápido, no lo que debería y el colmo sin dudas había sido aquel trafico que se había desatado, obviamente no esperaría a que aquel embotellamiento, mucho menos cuando el tiempo corría en su contra. Abrió la puerta y le dejo al conductor del taxi lo que consideraba justo por el viaje, o mas que justo, poco importaba eso ahora, el observar el reloj era algo que lo hacia desesperarse cada vez mas, si no se daba prisa tal vez seria tarde.

Corrió lo mas rápido que su ser le permitía, ágil y veloz, prácticamente volando, pero aun así no le parecía lo suficiente.

No había nadie afuera, eso significaba que la ceremonia aun no había concluido, aun era tiempo para impedirlo. Entro casi de forma presurosa, gritando el nombre de Kagome llamando la atención de los convocados, se sorprendió al ver que ella aun no estaba en el altar.

Lo que si pudo vislumbrar fue un rostro exasperado, el cual porque no decirlo le causo mucha satisfacción, kouga, a fin podía verle la cara y al comenzar a comprender de que aun la estaba esperando, que aun no se había unido a el fue algo espectacular.

No pudo seguir regocijándose dado que fue prácticamente arrastrado al exterior de la iglesia.

-que demonios estas haciendo aquí Inuyasha!!- dijo Sango mientras los seguía a ambos, miroku no hacia si no controlar una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba por salir en cualquier momento.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ser oídos por alguien mas.

-y bien…-

-vengo por Kagome, no puede casarse-

-ohhh claro que puede y lo hará- dijo Sango tomando por la solapa a Inuyasha, el la observo desafiante, nadie, nadie podría impedírselo.

Miroku observo la tensión entre los dos, había que aliviarla pronto.

-quien mas sabe que estas aquí Inuyasha?- Inuyasha aun con la mirada fría le respondió.

-kagome por su puesto-

Sango lo soltó de inmediato para llevarse las manos a la boca y así evitar emitir aquel grito. Miroku atino en abrazarla.

-tu!!, tu eres el responsable!!, seguro por eso Kagome aun no llega!!-

Sango ahora estaba por echársele encima, Inuyasha, siempre Inuyasha estropeándole la vida a su amiga, y ahora esto, pero si era claro, Kagome se había retractado, por eso no llegaba….

-no esta aquí?, donde esta entonces?, no hay nadie en su lugar- dijo Inuyasha restándole atención a la furia de Sango.

Miroku ahora tenia que contener a Sango, lo cual resultaba impresionantemente difícil, no creería la fuerza que tenia sango si se lo proponía.

-mmm ya entiendo, entonces Kagome no llegara, esta claro- dijo miroku pensando tal vez en voz alta, esto enfureció a Sango aun mas logrando librarse del agarre de Miroku para abalanzarse a Inuyasha.

-y es tu culpa, Inuyasha, es tu culpa que esto sucediera, déjala en paz inuyasha, estaba bien, estaba reponiéndose, tu… solo le haces daño!!-

-es cierto pero no volveré a permitir que algo dañe a Kagome, inclusive si es ella misma!!- dijo Inuyasha enfrentándose a las palabras y acciones de Sango, ella le soltó como si se tratase de un ser repulsivo.

-no habría porque hacerlo, esto es lo menor para ella.-

-pero no lo ama, me ama a mi, y por mi parte ella es mi vida- bramo Inuyasha esta vez conteniéndose muy poco, la paciencia se le agotaba, y la incertidumbre de donde se encontraba Kagome lo volvía prácticamente loco.

-que has dicho?- dijo Sango no podría creerle, no a Inuyasha, alguna vez había creído en el pero todo se acabo cuando volvió a herir a su amiga. Sintió como miroku la tomaba por el brazo, la acerco a su oído y le susurro escúchalo. Cerro los puños mientras lo hacia, le costaba mucho trabajo pero tenia que admitirlo, existían posibilidades.

-que la amo Sango, y me arrepiento de haberle causado daño por mi estupidez, es algo muy largo para contarlo pero todo se resume a que la amo con todo el corazón, quiero que ella este feliz, si el que ella se casara con Kouga le hiciera feliz, si ella lo amara, estaría bien, tendría que aceptarlo, pero se que no es así, y si permito que realice esta tontería se que no lo será, yo tampoco, nadie saldrá bien de eso…Sango de verdad la amo, demasiado, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero darle todo el amor que me sea posible y tal vez mas, quiero demostrarle con hechos lo que significa para mi, toda su vida, toda mi vida…- no pudo continuar era algo muy intimo y no necesitaba dar mas explicaciones.

Sango lo observaba atónita mientras miroku lo hacia complacido. Era cierto, Kagome lo amaba, y el parecía ser sincero, muy tarde y muy a destiempo, pero al fin se quito la venda de los ojos, pero aun era posible… Kagome merecía ser feliz, pero al parecer desde hacia mucho lo era, al lado de inuyasha era diferente, ahí prácticamente resplandecía…Inuyasha también parecía ser mejor junto a kagome…entonces lo entendió, ellos dos debían estar juntos…

-ve por ella, seguro a regresado a buscarte…- dijo Sango con la mirada un poco incrédula, no era fácil confiar en el, pero había de hacerlo, si eso es lo que kagome quería y si de ello dependía la felicidad de su amiga solo la apoyaría.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro de inuyasha no quería perder tiempo, tenia que buscarla, empezaría por su casa, pero fue detenido por una mano que le sujeto el hombro, no sabia quien era, pero de ser kouga seguro le rompería la cara. No fue kouga si no Mioga, que la parecer se había enterado de todo.

-mioga…-

-no tienes tiempo que perder- en seguida le extendió las llaves de un auto –de este modo te será mas fácil, es el rojo- dando a entender cual era el coche que utilizaría, un audi TT color rojo, impecable, y seguro muuy veloz.

Inuyasha asintió y atino a dar las gracias y prácticamente correr rumbo a aquel coche.

No tardo mucho en desaparecer de su campo visual. Miroku le beso la frente a su novia orgulloso de ella, entendía lo que representaba ese acto para ella, el por su parte sabia que a partir de ese momento seria cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran, lo difícil seria contener lo que se avecinaba en aquel lugar.

-hay que darle tiempo suficiente, démosle ventaja- dijo una voz uniéndoseles. La voz dedla madre de Kagome.

-pero…señora…-

-así debe ser, si en el esta la felicidad de mi hija no me opondré- dijo sonriendo la madre de Kagome. Tanto Sango como miroku solo asintieron, Mioga por su lado estaba en total acuerdo con aquella dama.

Tendrían que idear algo, lo suficiente para calmar a Kouga y su familia durante unos minutos mas, lo suficiente para que Inuyasha fuese donde ella estaba.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El no estaba ahí, se había marchado.

Había llegado lo mas rápido posible y aun así Inuyasha no se encontraba en casa, su respiración se entrecorto, ¿habría vuelto a España?, podría ser una gran posibilidad, al final de cuentas se suponía que ella no lo quería mas en su vida, aunque.. Inuyasha era testarudo, le parecía que algo faltaba, el no podría irse así como así.

Pero ella si lo había hecho, a esas alturas era ya un hecho que notaran su ausencia, no tardarían en salir a buscarla y podría enfrentar a Kouga, no, de hecho no podía, no tenia cara para decirle que se arrepintió porque por fin entendió de que jamás podría llegar a amarlo con todo su ser… no era grato para nadie. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, tenia que encontrar a Inuyasha y hacerlo antes de que Kouga llegase. Tal vez no tendría todavía el aplomo suficiente para decírselo a la cara, tampoco tenia cabeza para eso si todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Inuyasha.

Dejo el ahora maltratado ramo en la mesa de centro de su habitación. Rápidamente se retiro el velo de novia, no lo seria mas, finalmente los aretes de Kouga. Encontró papel y un bolígrafo, tomo aire en busca de aclarar sus ideas y comenzó a escribir.

_Kouga:_

_Lo lamento mucho, no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo, te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, eres maravilloso, de verdad que si solo que, te agradezco todo el amor y apoyo que me has dado, nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, me ayudaste a salir adelante. _

_Se que no era el momento, que debí de haberlo hecho de otra forma, que te lo hubiera dicho hace tanto, no tengo excusa alguna, tampoco puedo pedirte perdón, no tengo derecho, si me odias lo entenderé. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, de eso no te quepa duda alguna, pero he comprendido que esta no es una razón valida y suficiente para unirnos, te mereces algo mas que cariño y yo no puedo darte nada mas que eso. Mereces a alguien que te ame con todo su ser y yo no pude olvidar, no soy tu destino, no me perdonare el daño que e he causado pero tampoco podría causarte mas y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No se que pasara ahora, solo deseo que encuentres a alguien que te merezca y sepa darte todo el corazón, lo mereces._

_Kagome._

Dejo aquella carta junto al ramo de novia, finalmente observo su mano izquierda, aun con el anillo de compromiso. Sonrió un poco y lo coloco arriba de aquella carta, donde pretendía dar explicaciones.

Tal vez Inuyasha estuviese en el aeropuerto. Podría ir corriendo a el y preguntar los vuelos, pero eso seria gastar tiempo, así que se decidió ir al teléfono y comenzó a marcar, era mas rápido tener informes por teléfono.

Fue una sorpresa saber que justo acababa de despegar un avión rumbo a España, no necesariamente a Madrid, si no a cualquier sitio siempre y cuando fuese el país, para su desesperación y por motivos de seguridad no le quisieron dar información sobre los pasajeros, en especifico no quisieron decirle nada respecto a algún registro sobre Inuyasha taisho.

¿acaso ya se había ido?, le dolía pero si ella misma lo había querido, y aun así sentía como el peso de sus acciones caían de forma abrupta sobre ella ¿Qué haría ahora?, había que pensarlo bien, toda sus pertenencias se encontraban ahora en la que seria su casa, aquella que había comprado Kouga para ella.

El solo pensarlo le hacia tener un cargo peor de conciencia, aun faltaba bastante tiempo para que hubiese otro vuelo rumbo a España, no había opción, ella iría a buscarlo.

Escucho el sonido del teléfono, lo dudo un poco, pero finalmente atendió.

-Kagome, que ha pasado?- Kagome abrió los ojos de impresión, bien debía de habérselo esperado dado que un novio plantado no se conforma así como así.

-kouga…-

-si, Kouga, dime Kagome porque lo has hecho?- la voz de Kouga no parecía nada paciente, es mas parecía estar rabiando, y no era para menos pensó ella. Si hablaba así seria porque ya sabia que no había pasado nada con ella, salvo el hecho de que se había negado en el ultimo momento. Se quedo muda un momento.

-Kagome no te entiendo, no llegaste y fue por capricho tuyo, esto es imposible…porque así Kagome… nunca te he fallado porque lo haces tu justo ahora?- esta vez la voz de Kouga se escuchaba encolerizada, obviamente ya no había mucho que hacer al respecto, también podía escuchar algunos ruidos extraños, ella seguía sin habla, no tenia como defenderse, lo que pudiera salir de su boca solo empeoraría la situación.

-no importa… estaré contigo en minutos. Kagome espera ahí, te prohíbo que te alejes, no me puedes hacer esto!!-

Kagome conecto todo rápidamente, el estaba en camino y ella no quería verlo, si lo encontraba probablemente no podría ir tras Inuyasha. no quiso responder mas, la conversación estaba terminada entonces simplemente colgó.

Cinco segundos después el teléfono nuevamente timbro.

Solo disponía de minutos, tendría que salir de ahí cuanto antes. No lo pensó bien si quiera, no sabia como haría después. Simplemente salio corriendo se aquel sitio. A unas cuantas cuadras había un parque, el primer sitio que se le ocurrió fue ir ahí.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No encontró a nadie en la casa de kagome, tampoco sabia donde buscarla, no sabia a donde podía huir. Pero no estaría lejos seguramente. Tomo el auto si comenzó a recorrer las calles aledañas o cercanas a su casa.

Entonces vio a alguien con un vestido grande correr hacia la entrada de un parque, era ella. Como dudo detuvo el auto de mioga y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

"Tonta" se decía a si misma, era lógico que seria un blanco fácil de encontrar por su vestimenta, pero había de intentarlo, y en el peor de los casos lo que pasaría seria que tendría que explicarle todo a Kouga, el se lo merecía, pero no podría escaparse ya de la humillación que le había hecho ni tampoco del dolor que seguro le causaría, le dolía y mucho pero esta vez no se detendría, no se haría para atrás, pasara lo que pasara iría a buscarlo y nadie se lo impideria.

aquel vestido le hacia alentar sus movimientos, y a decir verdad comenzaba a sofocarse. De repente sintió que alguien le daba alcance y la tomaba por la cintura para traerla hacia el. Seguro era Kouga.

Pero al ser girada se topo con unos ojos ámbar. Ambos con la respiración entrecortada se vieron directamente a los ojos. No había mucho que decir. El sentirse en sus brazos la hacia sentirse segura el ver el brillo en sus ojos le hacia saber que eso era lo correcto. con la voz entrecortada dijo.

-no pude hacerlo…no pude- inuyasha dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y beso la frente de Kagome casi con desesperación.

Por su parte Inuyasha no pudo resistirse y así sin mas tomándole la barbilla con delicadeza, levanto el rostro de kagome hacia el suyo y sin mas la beso. De inmediato fue correspondió dado que ella misma se pego a su cuerpo, desesperada, la vida se le iba a cada segundo.

Podría ser un beso eterno, pero no había tiempo para ello, ambos se separaron rápidamente. Estar ahí no era el mejor sitio para ellos dos, no en ese momento.

No dijeron nada, ambos lo sabían así que Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la dirigió hacia el auto.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ahora fuera de la ciudad, en medio del campo fue cuando Inuyasha paro. Durante el trayecto noto como kagome estaba agobiada, eso le hizo dudar, tal vez ya se había arrepentido de elegirlo a el. Llevo la mano de kagome hacia el y la beso. Kagome sintió y le beso la mejilla. Un beso hasta cierto punto casto, eso le hacia dudar aun mas.

Se detuvieron justo a la sombra de un gran árbol, parecía ser muy antiguo si se le consideraba por el grosor de su tronco y la altura que alcanzaba.

Kagome fue la primera en salir. Se sentía terrible por haber cometido tal traición a Kouga, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo hecho aunque hubiese las peores circunstancias para hacerlo amaba estar junto a inuyasha, solo que entendía que estaba lastimando a alguien que no se lo merecía y eso le causaba un gran pesar. Se acerco a la sombra de aquel árbol, de alguna manera estar a los pies de ese añoso roble le hacia disipar un poco su mente de la nube de inquietud y culpabilidad que crecía a su alrededor.

Inuyasha la observo, dirigirse a aquel árbol, el aire ondeaba su ahora libre cabello al igual que su vestido de novia. Lentamente salio de el auto para ir junto con ella. Al igual que Kagome el acercarse a ese árbol le hacia tener mas en claro sus pensamientos, pero aun así quería saber como se encontraba ella, ya había sido suficientemente egoísta. Ella se giro hacia el, parecía sonreír de forma melancólica, esto hizo a Inuyasha temer por lo que ella sentía.

-me equivoque Inuyasha- dijo la pelinegra. Esto hizo que inuyasha se tensara.

-he dañado a alguien que no lo merecía, he sobrevivido gracias a su apoyo y mira como le pago, y aun así no me arrepiento… soy egoísta sabes…-

El se acerco entonces, tomando el rostro tiernamente entre sus manos, estaba muy equivocada, no tenia que ser así, ella no era culpable, con las yemas de sus pulgares acaricio suavemente las mejillas de kagome mientras la veía como lo mas preciado, como su tesoro, pudo sentir como kagome lo veía con tanto amor, su pequeña era maravillosa, como podría creerse ella imperfecta?

-no no lo eres, tu eres mi ángel, mi milagro personal, si hay alguien egoísta soy yo, un animal que hirió justo a lo que mas ama en este mundo, soy el monstruo que te ama, y tu eres mi paraíso siendo que no te merezco, yo mas bien merezco el infierno-

Kagome sonrió y trato de contener el llanto. Llevo las manos de ella a las de el, las tomo y giro su rostro para besar con toda la ternura que podía una de ellas. Después lo miro directo a los ojos, le agradecía que intentara minimizar sus pecados, pero abría que afrontarlos, también quería dejar en claro su amor hacia el y que para ella pese a todo no era un monstruo, mas bien representaba su salvación y mejor que fuese en ese momento.

-Inuyasha… estoy feliz de estar aquí junto a ti, no importa que, pero soy feliz con la infelicidad de otros, en mi deseo de estar junto a ti pase sobre muchos, si tu lugar es el infierno también lo es para mi, aunque si estoy junto a ti no importa el lugar que sea, será lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Tal vez por eso estamos juntos, en el mundo no hay nadie que me haga sentir como tu…-

-kagome…-

Dicho esto Inuyasha la trajo hacia si abrazándola casi con desesperación, sentía que en cualquier momento se la arrebatarían, el no la merecía y aun así ella parecía estar dispuesta a todo por el, de la misma manera de que el lo estaba por ella… le beso el oído para después susurrarle.

-me creerías que pese a todo te amo, pese a que te he hecho tanto daño te amo y eres lo mas importante?, mira si soy terrible que pese a todo lo que te he hecho aun así deseo con todo mi ser estar junto a ti, no deberías permitírmelo-.

Ella sonrió y en seguida le acaricio la mejilla con la suya y luego le beso, pequeños y tiernos besos en la mejilla, era tanto lo que sentía en ese momento que no atinaba bien a lo que hacia, el estar con Inuyasha diciéndole todo eso en sus brazos, le hacia estar aun en un estado casi de euforia. Sintió como inuyasha acariciaba en el abrazo de manera ligera su espalda, al mismo tiempo que podía notar la respiración sobre su piel, esto la hizo estremecerse y reaccionar para poder contestarle.

-estamos en las mismas circunstancias, si eres terrible yo también lo soy al hacer infeliz a alguien mas, creo que después de todo nos merecemos, y eres lo mejor en mi vida, no importa que, te amare siempre-.

Inuyasha se sentía bendecido por esas palabras, era un remanso para el alma, pero también sabia que Kagome, su hermosa Kagome podría merecer a algo mejor, el era tan imperfecto y aun así le amaba… deshizo el abraso para poderla ver a los ojos.

-no deberías hacerlo, no deberías amarme pero…no ahí nada mas que desee que sea así, por mi parte no tengo corazón, mi corazón esta en otra parte, lo he dejado desde hace mucho tiempo contigo, has lo que quieras con el, si quieres puedes abandonarme ahora, recuerda que…soy un monstruo-

Kagome que estaba un poco confundida al sentir como inuyasha se deshacía de su agarre, al escuchar las palabras de inuyasha entendía, aun estaba con esos remordimientos de toda la vida.

-tonto no podría hacerlo, tu eres mi corazón, no puedo dañarte, no podría, prefiero estar siempre a tu lado, no me importa lo que seas, te amo y eso no cambiara, soy muy tonta…- dicho esto se acerco y deposito un beso en los labios de el, fue algo lento pero delicioso demostrándole la eternidad de sus sentimientos y que estos no cambiarían. Se regocijaba en sentir como inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura y la envolvía en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el podía sentir como el sentía lo mismo que ella. El sonrió al sentirlo y le dijo

-feh si, eres tonta… además de que eres mi vida entera, y no te dejare escapar, deseo estar toda mi vida junto a ti…-

-es todo lo que deseo inuyasha estar a tu lado, si es de tu mano, iría hasta el mismo infierno-

Dicho esto no hubo nada mas que pensar, se vieron a los ojos y se descubrieron uno en el otro, era perfecto, el momento se había convertido en algo perfecto totalmente ajeno al tiempo. Sin mas se besaron, esta vez su beso no fue lento, si no mas bien fue indescriptible, de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor desapareció, el la tomo por la nuca para profundizar su beso a lo que ella acepto complacida, perdiéndose en sus sentimientos desesperada al no poderlos contenerlos mas, y ya no había que hacerlo, ya no había que contener nada pues finalmente estaba con Inuyasha y eso superaba cualquier concepto de plenitud, en e momento que se dejo llevar por completo aforrándose a su cuello, degustando sus labios, sintió como esta vez la descarga eléctrica que habitualmente la recorría al estar con inuyasha se unía a inuyasha y como de inuyasha provenía una hacia ella, eso le pareció maravilloso, sintiendo que los dos sentían lo mismo y que al fin se habían reconocido como uno solo fue lo mejor. Inuyasha sentía exactamente lo mismo, lo sabia ella era para el al mismo tiempo que el era para ella, aumento la intensidad de su beso queriendo profesarle una promesa de amor eterno en aquel beso cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento que los envolvió, extrañamente la ráfaga provenía justo de aquel roble añoso, junto con algunas hojas que el mismo había dejado caer para acariciarles con la ráfaga de viento, parecía casi mágico, el cabello de ellos se meció a la par de ese viento juguetón que solo los rodeaba, uniéndolos de alguna forma.

Si, eso era lo correcto, cada célula en su cuerpo se lo decía. Pese a eso tuvieron que separarse, el oxigeno se les acababa., la observo, en esos momentos sus labios parecían estar un poco hinchados pero casi pedían mas.

-pequeña, no quiero separarme de ti nunca de ti, a menos que lo desees, saca las esposas, soy tu prisionero- dicho esto en forma juguetona le ofreció sus manos. Ella lo observo con la sonrisa en los labios. Tomo las muñecas de el y las separo un poco para después acercarse a el y cerrar las muñecas tras su espalda, encerrándose ella misma entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose a sus oídos ahora fue ella quien le beso y le dijo.

-estamos iguales Inuyasha, en iguales circunstancias-.

El sonrió, nada podría ir mal ahora. La tomo y recostó en el pasto justo bajo aquel árbol para colmarla de besos y caricias mismas que ella le brindaba y correspondía, se situó arriba de ella para acariciarla a placer al mismo tiempo que la sentía, era suya, solo suya al igual que el lo seria para ella. Con la respiración cada vez mas entrecortada sintió como kagome estaba riendo por lo bajo. El también rió al sentir como Kagome lo había empujado para ella estar arriba de el, para después hacer que el mismo volviese a estar sobre ella, rodando así por el pasto, eso le pareció excelente, el perfecto inicio para su nueva vida, juntos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya había anochecido cuando Kagome e inuyasha llegaron a la casa de ella, recién habían pactado su amor para siempre recién se lo habían demostrado en el campo. Antes de llegar a su casa inuyasha le compro algo de ropa, dado que aquel vestido no era el adecuado para presentarse con su antiguo prometido, además de que había quedado prácticamente inservible gracias a la forma en la que habían estado hacia unas horas, para ser especificos cuando prácticamente fue desgarrado para tomarla.

Enfrentarse con Kouga fue difícil sin duda, pero Inuyasha estuvo siempre a su lado, listo para defenderla, de quien fuese, nunca soltó su mano.

Kouga no lo había tomado a bien, era una humillación demasiado grande, su orgullo por supuesto estaba herido, pero lo que mas le hería era saberse no correspondido, entender que Kagome nunca lo había amado, era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría, era tener el cielo en las manos y al siguiente momento haberlo perdido todo. se supone que la amaba y ella lo quería, no entendía que fue lo que fallo, lo que tenia en claro es que se la habían arrebatado y que Inuyasha era el responsable. Era un caballero pero todo tenia limites y cegado por el desamor y los celos quiso vengarse, pero por mas que lo intentase, pese que en esos momentos sentía rencor hacia kagome no era capaz de hacerle daño, la quería pese a todo, pero al tipo que se la arrebato era otra cosa, con el no tendría consideraciones.

Pero el observarla ahí totalmente arrepentida, con los ojos llorosos, y aun así defendiendo a inuyasha le hizo reaccionar, no había nada por hacer, estaba claro que ella nunca fue suya que nunca lo amo porque su corazón desde hacia mucho le había pertenecido a aquel tipejo, aunque el no se lo mereciera a su manera de ver. No podría pelear por algo que nunca tuvo.

Lo entendía, pero de cualquier forma el daño estaba hecho. Ella no sabia, pero todo lo había hecho por ella, se había rehusado a muchas oportunidades por ella. Se suponía que era el mejor, el jefe del hospital pero todo eso carecía de sentido. No sabia que hacer, no estaba seguro de nada, no podría abandonarlo todo ahora, solo tenia algo en claro, no quería volver a ver a Kagome, la amaba pero si ella no lo amaba entonces no habría mas por hacer, lo mejor era no verla, así seria menos doloroso.

Kagome lo sabia, esa era la ultima vez que lo vería, se sentía la única culpable de la desdicha de kouga, en realidad era la única culpable pero lo entendía, era mejor así, trataría de no volverse a cruzar en su camino. Sintió como Inuyasha la abrazaba justo cuando ella lo necesitaba, calmándola un poco, de alguna forma sabia que lo peor ya había pasado.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A casi cuatro meses de ello Kagome caminaba del brazo de un hombre mas alto que ella, de cabello negro y corto, había que reconocerlo, se veía muy bien de traje. Estaba por demás nerviosa pero a la vez estaba segura de lo que hacia. todo había mejorado muchísimo desde entonces, esta vez parecía que nunca había pasado por algún mal momento, todo lo contrario y aquellas pequeñas peleas que pudo tener con aquel otro hombre, con Inuyasha siempre habían sido arregladas, pero es que a veces el era un cabeza dura, y porque no decirlo, ella también lo era y ambos tenia por habito que cuando creían en algo lo defendían con uñas y dientes, por eso mismo la competitividad incremento, pero de cualquier forma lo resolvían.

Por otro lado el hombre que la llevaba del brazo era diferente a ellos dos, sin dudas mas pacifico y hasta cierto punto la entendía bien, como no hacerlo, ella le quería muchísimo y le estaba feliz estar de su brazo en esos momentos, no podía ver con claridad las cosas, pero seguro eso era de esperarse. De repente el la miro sonriéndole, sus orbes chocolate al igual que las de ella parecían estar destilando alegría, podía sentirlo el estaba orgulloso de ella y ahora ella también lo estaba, Souta era ya todo un hombre y había mejorado muchísimo… ella le sonrió y se aferro mas a su brazo.

No podía creer que hubiese tenido un noviazgo tan corto y que ahora estuviese del brazo de su hermano, de esa forma, pero tampoco podía esperar mas tiempo, aunque muy en sus adentros esperaba que lo que hubiese entre Inuyasha y ella siguiera siendo lo mismo, que el amor la pasión, la aventura y frescura, la diversión y la forma en la que identificaban no cambiara nunca.

Y ahí estaba ella, esta vez enfundada en un vestido de novia strapless sin mucho vuelo, sencillo pero a la vez tan elegante y delicado, con aquella gasa tan delicada que cubría todo el vestido, con pedrería fina en todo ello y la pequeña cauda, el velo hermosamente sostenido por una peineta española aperlada, peineta de la cual se sostenía el velo que le cubría el rostro. Era el vestido que había guardado, el vestido que se había probado hacia ya casi un año, el vestido que sin quererlo había sido destinado para unirse con inuyasha. su rostro enmarcado por un recogido que parecía ser de los años 20s, aunque nada tirante, dejaban ver marcadas hondas y un poco de volumen en la parte superior, cual estrella de cine en los oscares, luciendo así su largo cuello y su collar de brillantes, que hacia juego tanto con la pedrería de su atuendo como de los brillantes que llevaba en los oídos, regalo de mioga y totosay cabía decir. Esta vez estaba radiante, aun mas que en la ocasión anterior, pero es que ahora era diferente, no había tristezas ni contradicciones, estaba segura de lo que hacia y que no era un error.

-hermana estas hermosa,-

-gracias Souta, tu también estas hecho todo un hombre, te quiero mucho hermanito- Souta estaba complacido de ver a su hermana tan feliz, parecía ser la antigua Kagome, le parecía prácticamente un milagro y daba gracias por ello,. Tomo aire dándose valor y le dijo

-estas lista?, segura que no quieres huir…otra vez?- dijo souta bromeando. Ella le miro de forma un tanto fuerte, sabia que estaba bromeando, que ese chiste no era nuevo pero justo en la entrada de la iglesia no le causaba mucha gracia, aun así no borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-no lo creo, estoy lista para esto… adelante- dijo la pelinegra comenzando a caminar del brazo de su hermano rumbo al altar.

Los convidados estaban extasiados ante la entrada de la novia, hermosa sin dudas, pero lo que llamaba mucho mas la atención era la sonrisa que no se le borraba de el rostro. Dirigía su mirada a aquellos que la veían desfilar por el pasillo, pero sobre todo dirigía sus miradas Inuyasha, guapísimo, de traje de gala clásico, demostrando que el tenia todo el porte de un príncipe, parecía prácticamente un modelo así, y la esperaba a ella…

Inuyasha vio como poco a poco se acercaba Kagome, nunca lo imagino pero ella siempre podía superarse a si misma y verse mas y mas hermosa, era como un ángel, su ángel a decir verdad la veía acercarse con tal seguridad como la que el tenia en esos momentos, nunca estuvo mas convencido de que Kagome siempre había sido su destino. Sus ojos brillaban y el podía verlos aun a través del velo que le cubría.

Cuando se la entregaron se sentía orgulloso de poder tener como compañera eterna a Kagome, seria su esposa, cosa que nunca planeo, ni el ni ella dadas las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y aun así sabia que no había nada que temer.

La misa transcurrió de forma emotiva, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha estaban seguros todo el tiempo de lo que hacían, tomados de las manos, irradiando felicidad a los presentes. Al final el padre les dijo

Ahora son marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia inuyasha. rápidamente inuyasha la vio sonreírle sonrojada, tal vez algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, era su mujer desde hacia tiempo y aun así se sonrojaba ante un beso, t al vez porque esta vez era en absoluto publico. Levanto su velo y pudo observar ahora a detalle su hermoso rostro, aunque solo por segundos dado que rápidamente la trajo hacia el por la cintura y la beso para así sellar el pacto de amor que recién habían realizado, aunque el pacto lo habían realizado hacia meses, ella casi dejo caer el ramo de no ser porque recordó donde se encontraban y lo beso con el mismo amor que le corría por cada uno de los poros. Secundados y bendecidos por los aplausos de los asistentes.

Las madres de ambos estaban felices, pero había que admitirlo Isayoi estaba orgullosa de su nuera, siempre supo que esa chica era la indicada para su hijo, que estaban destinados y que después de todo ahora estarían siempre juntos. Por su parte la madre de Kagome era feliz al ver como Kagome había regresado y esta vez desprendía luz, si eso era en o que se convertía la estar con inuyasha significaba que estaba hecha para estar con el y no había que pero alguno en ello.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-no tienes que hacerlo, te lo juro-

-feh, es lo que deseo hacer con mi nueva esposa- dicho esto la tomo en brazos y entro a la habitación en la cual pasarían su noche de bodas. Ella suspiro, si la recepción había sido maravillosa, pero ambos estaban fatigados e Inuyasha insistía en su repentino comportamiento de esposo "perfecto". Bien si el ponía su fuerza de por medio ella también podría usar sus ventajas. Bueno en realidad no quería utilizarlas, solo deseaba hacerlo. Se recargo en su cuerpo buscando la ubicación perfecta y mientras el la conducía a lo que seria su lecho nupcial ella comenzó a besarle el cuello de forma lenta y sensual, esto hizo que Inuyasha se tambaleara y jadeara un poco, pero logro concentrarse lo suficiente como para no caer ni mucho menos dejarla caer.

Recostándola en la cama rápidamente subió sobre ella besándola despacio, lentamente mientras le susurraba cuanto la amaba, ella le respondía de igual forma cada vez mas extasiada. L. Inuyasha le había dicho que la amaba tantas veces, y esa tarde en especial había sido perfecto, ,nunca creía que pudiese amar tanto a alguien y que ese alguien la amara con una igual intensidad, agradecía al cielo esa oportunidad, de estar con su mejor amigo, su confidente, el amor de su vida y seguramente su alma gemela.

Los besos antes lentos ahora comenzaron a encender fuego entre ellos dos, parecía que jamás se cansarían de ello, el momento en que eran uno solo era algo increíble…

Afortunadamente esta ocasión Inuyasha tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer jirones su vestido de novia, aunque el corsé que llevaba y sus ropa interior misma no corrieron con la misma suerte y eso le parecía muy excitante, ella por su pare hizo lo mismo aunque si fuese por ella le hubiese arrancado la camisa.

Entre besos caricias y suspiros pasaron toda la noche ambos entregándose, ambos exhibiendo de la forma mas antigua cuanto se amaban y esta vez se lo gritaban, era placentero para los dos como el otro pronunciaba su nombre ahogado en placer, perfectos el uno para el otro en ambos sentidos. Acoplados y embonados a la perfección, Kagome se sentía desfallecer ante el placer proporcionado, sentía como su interior se contraía y relajaba para atrapar dentro de si a Inuyasha, el cual gruñía y jadeaba diciendo su nombre y el como la amaba, o por lo menos eso intentaba. Sentía también como era penetrada con fiereza llegando el a tocar lo mas profundo en ella, eran demasiado fuertes las envestidas, pero también demasiado placenteras como para desear que se detuviera. Permaneciendo así toda la noche.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-ya basta, te he dicho que estoy perfectamente!!- dijo la pelinegra mientras hablaba por el móvil con Inuyasha, se exasperaba con un poco de facilidad, o por lo menos mas de lo habitual, aunque en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, pero es que no tenia control sobre ella misma.

Y ahora caminaba de un lado para otro en su nueva casa, dado que ese fue un regalo de bodas de parte de inuyasha, a sabiendas de que ahora que comenzaban una nueva etapa juntos. El nuevo lugar estaba bastante bien con jardín trasero, espacios amplios y luminosos y fue decorado al gusto de los dos, era perfecto, su nuevo hogar era perfecto.

Se suponía que debía tomárselo con calma pero en vez de ello ella parecía haber retomado sus actividades con mas fuerza, cada vez esforzándose un poco mas. Prácticamente ella quería ser la mujer maravilla.

Pero le molestaba sobremanera de que ahora se le diera menos carga, si tanto mioga como totosay sabían que estar inactiva no era algo que le agradase.

Y aun así fue mandada temprano a su casa. Escucho a su esposo por celular, pero por Dios era ya demasiado cuidado, si recién había llegado a su casa y en el camino ya la había llamado. Y aun tenían asuntos pendientes.

-si, ya estoy aquí, inuyasha por favor no soy una niña ni me pasa nada grave- dijo ella aun refunfuñando se un alado a otro mientras abrir las ventanas para el aire circulara por la casa. Con sus tacones característicos, enfundada en un vestido con escote discreto por enfrenté pero que se extendía por la espalda de forma un poco mas pronunciada de color azul marino, entallado y de manga tres cuartos, era sin duda uno de sus vestidos favoritos, la hacia sentir como una profesional y a su manera de ver las cosas no se veía mal después de todo. una coleta baja le laco derecho se movía ágilmente. Llevando lo mejor que podía las cosas, aun podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, al correr la persiana que deba a su patio trasero se quedo observando su dedo anular, con aquel par de alianzas recordándole a cada momento que nada había sido un sueño, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse mientras escuchaba a un inuyasha que no sabia cuando parar.

-no es necesario, cocinare algo, no me hace problema alguno-

Coloco su mano en su cintura, no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a pesarle cada vez mas., sintió un movimiento y de inmediato rió, nuevamente cambiándole el humor, esta vez para hacerla feliz, y porque no había de estarlo después de todo, si lo único malo es que Inuyasha la sobreprotegía demasiado, además claro que aun seguían las disputas sobre el nombre…

acaricio su vientre abultado de seis meses y medio, no entendía como pero su vientre de repente había tenido un crecimiento exponencial, tal vez por eso se cansaba mas. Sabia que debía dejarse de usar tacones pero estaba muy acostumbrada a ello, tanto que le dolía físicamente el usar planta baja, opto por usar unos con el tacón mas bajo.. al parecer su bebe estaba de parte de su padre pues se hacia sentir cada vez con mayor fuerza, sobre todo cuando se alteraba.

Si había de ser sincera amaba estar embarazada, amaba a su bebe, su pequeño pedacito de inuyasha, era maravilloso el pensar que llevaba una vida adentro de ella y que era de el hombre que mas a amado en su vida, era una bendición total.

-esta bien, no ha sido nada, solo que se ha estado manifestando, al parecer su padre tiene influjo sobre el, que se ha quejado moviéndose de un lado a otro, yo creo que aun no sabe diferenciar con quien le conviene estar…-

Escucho como alguien habría la puerta y se volvió. Ahí estaba su amado ojidorado con la sonrisa d triunfo que le caracterizaba.

-por su puesto que lo sabe, y estoy orgulloso de el- dijo aun en el móvil para después colgar. Se adelanto para dejar la cena italiana que compro para los dos, no quería que ese día cocinara.

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras tenia la sonrisa en los labios, ya se lo veía venir, no últimamente Inuyasha no quería dejarla sola.

El fue hacia ella y a abrazo dándole un fugaz beso.

-no pude evitarlo, necesitas descansar- dijo esto mientras le tocaba el vientre, al hacer esto sintió como su bebe se volvía a mover, tal vez saludándolo. Eso hizo prácticamente carcajear a inuyasha bajando a su vientre para besarlo también a el, a su hijo, aunque en realidad aun no sabían el sexo, querían que fuera sorpresa. Ella no pudo contenerse y le acaricio la cabeza a Inuyasha, era muy tierno sin duda, aun le parecía cómico el como desde que supo que iba a ser padre la había llenado de cuidado, esperen, no no era lindo, mas bien se estaba asfixiando entre tanto cuidado. Suspiro e inuyasha se levanto.

-que?-

-inuyasha para esto, estoy bien, solo estoy embarazada, no incapacitada ni lisiada, soy la misma Kagome y no me gusta sentirme inútil-

-no lo hago, solo cuido a mis mas valiosos tesoros lo mejor que puedo, además uno nunca sabe con las embarazadas, mira que te has puesto tan sensible y tan geniuda…--

-no, bueno si, pero creo que lo se controlar-

-fhe, no lo creo, y el es testigo de ello, y sabes creo que necesitas descansar- Kagome frunció el entrecejo mientras Inuyasha volvía a acariciarla. De repente sintió como Inuyasha nuevamente la cargaba y llevaba a la habitación.

-puedo caminar, te lo juro- dijo ella mientras era llevada, el por primera vez puso semblante serio

-por Dios Kagome no seas tan obstinada, déjame hacerlo-

-es que es innecesario- mientras decía esto fue depositada en la cama.

Iba a comenzar a protestar cuando Inuyasha la callo con un beso, ella no podía resistirse a sus besos por lo que le correspondió, dejándola un poco aturdida. Al salir de ese beso inuyasha le pregunto

-querías decirme algo?- ella asintió y antes de que pudiese hablar Inuyasha nuevamente sello sus labios esta vez con un beso mas exquisito, ,para entonces Kagome ya tenia sus manos sobre el pecho de inuyasha, la estaba embriagando, esa era una manera sucia de jugar pensaba ella pero tampoco podía resistirse a decir verdad se sentía cómoda con el, inclusive con sus cuidados excesivos.

Separarse le costaba cada vez mas a Inuyasha pero tenia que asegurarse que no tendría mas protestas. la observo sonrojada y aturdida, totalmente redeseable, paro parecía aun estar dispuesta a dar una ultima batalla, nuevamente antes de que pronunciase algo le susurro el oído –te amo- y volvió a besarla esta vez aun con mas ímpetu, -kagome dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y esta vez se aferro al cuello de el, esta vez ello interrumpieron cuando les falto el aire.

-decías?-dijo seductoramente inuyasha, ella negó con la cabeza suspirando, o mas bien tratando de ser ecuánime.

-nada, no es nada- el sonrió seductoramente sabiéndose el vencedor.

-perfecto- dicho esto nuevamente la beso y comenzó a acariciarla tratando de no ejercer presión en su vientre, perdiendo el autocontrol que tenia al igual que kagome. La rencilla había terminado

-Kagome te amo, siempre será así toda la eternidad, gracias por estar a mi lado… le susurro en el oído ella sonrió, era feliz realmente feliz.

-eres mi vida, te amo muchísimo y te amare por siempre- dijo ella dejándose envolver el los besos y caricias de el. Estaban completos, eran el uno para el otro. Y ahora con ese bebe en camino todo se complementaba.

La felicidad existía, siempre que estuviesen juntos, jamás lo imaginaron ninguno de los dos lo planeo pero así tenia que ser, estaba escrito, todo había valido la pena.

**Fin…**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tadan…..

Bueno chicas gracias por leer hasta aquí, les agradezco que me hallan leído, de verdad muchas gracias.

Gracias especiales a quienes me dejaron un comentario, siempre es un incentivo para mi el saber de ustedes.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a helicita-kag-lu y a kariko por sus comentarios siempre lindas, muchas gracias amigas me gustaría extenderme mas pero saben como es fanfiction, en fin me comunicare con ustedes de una manera u otra para agradecerles ok?.

Bueno me despido creo que esta vez no comentare mucho eso se los dejare a ustedes. Espero pronto publicar otro fic que ya tengo en mente.

Besos a todas, bueno y ahora a ponerme a checar ortografía… para variar… jejeje


End file.
